Coyote Starrk- a Soul Reaper
by Hungry Derp
Summary: Coyote Starrk is not an Arrancar, but the apprentice of Shunsui Kyoraku. After Aizen's betrayal, the Captain decides Starrk is the best candidate for the position that Aizen left vacant, thus Starrk will now fight for the Seireitei as a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.
1. Chapter 1

A story about my main man Coyote Starrk if he was born in the Soul Society. I don't own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to Tite Kubo, the author of Bleach.

This is like the dub, so I'll be referring to them as _Soul_ _Reaper_ instead of _Shinigami._

Episode 1: Coyote Starrk

A young boy was walking through a forest. He had grey/blue eyes, and he had long brown hair that flew passed his eyes. He was wearing a torn up white robe. He woke several hours ago, and he'd been trying to find some sign of life. He was extremely hungry, as if he hadn't eaten for days.

After about twenty minutes, he stumbled upon a village. He walked into the village. And he looked around. No one. "Hello?" He called. No response. He stumbled down to the ground, unable to walk any longer because he was so hungry. "God..." He mumbled.

Suddenly, a man in a black shihakusho- Soul Reaper attire- teleported up to him. He stumbled back a step, and he started to glow. And then his body puffed into smoke.

Starrk looked up, his eyes widening. He realized that it was his fault that that the man was killed. He went to stand up, but he had no arm strength. _I guess this is it..._ He thought.

Suddenly, a man teleported next to Starrk. He had grey eyes, and long wavy brown hair, which was tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered kimono, which was draped over his shoulders, and over a white captain's uniform.

Starrk looked up at him.

The man offered a hand to Starrk. "You're Spiritual Pressure is very strong, lad. It's so strong that it can kill anyone that doesn't have high enough Spirit Energy built up." Starrk reached for his hand. "And being as you have so much, it's leaking out. And when you leak out spiritual pressure, it'll cause you to get really hungry." The man helped Starrk to his feet, and handed him a piece of bread.

Starrk quickly ate it, and then the man handed him a small piece of beef, and Starrk hungrily ate it.

"What's your name, son?" Asked the man in the kimono.

"Starrk... Coyote Starrk..."

"I'm Captain of the Eighth Squad, Shunsui Kyoraku." He handed Starrk another piece of bread. "After that, I'm all out. Sorry."

Starrk ate the piece of bread. He swallowed, and realized what he did. He had killed people. He took a step backwards.

"It wasn't your fault." Shunsui told him. "You didn't know what you were doing. But I can teach you how to control your spiritual pressure."

"What does that mean...?" Starrk asked. "And you said something about being a Captain? What does that mean?" He asked.

After several years of training with Shunsui, Starrk picked up on a few of his habits. Shunsui realized that Starrk's spirit energy was so powerful that even when he was suppressing it, he would still kill people.

 _I can't make him a Soul Reaper, for if I do then he'd put the lives of everyone there in danger..._ He thought. _But I can't just waste this talent this boy possesses..._

"Shunsui?" Asked Starrk.

"Yes?"

"Can I become a Soul Reaper as well?"

"Well you see-" But before he could finish his sentence a young woman appeared.

She wore a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair was in two braided pigtails. She also wore red squared glasses.

"Lisa! No!" Cried Shunsui, and he grabbed her by the shoulder and teleported away.

Starrk swallowed. _Damn, I still kill people just by being around them..._ He thought. _I don't want to kill any more people. I don't want to kill any more people!_ Suddenly he started glowing. He then split into two. He looked at his other half. It was a young girl was standing next to him. She had pink eyes, and light green hair. She had a black blanket around her shoulders.

Starrk's uniform had changed as well. He was wearing a black shihakusho, much like the un-seated Soul Reaper that he saw die.

"Tell me something... do you have a name?" Starrk asked.

"I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck... And what about you? Do you have a name? You were once me..."

"I am Coyote Starrk."

"Starrk you say."

Almost a hundred years later, Starrk was standing face to face with Shunsui.

"You're spirit energy has gone down enough that you can go join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Starrk nodded. "Right. I'll strive to become a Captain, just like you."

Shunsui smiled. "Right. If I ever retire, then I want you to take my place."

Starrk returned the smile.

Lilynette said nothing.

The next day, Starrk walked into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads' place. He walked into the Head-Captain's building.

"Sorry to bother you," Starrk said. "But we wanted to join the Court Guard Squads."

Yamamoto turned to him. _His spirit energy is something else... it's Captain level. No. Higher than the average Captain. Who is this man?_ He thought. "Who are you?"

"I am Coyote Starrk. And this is Lilynette Gingerbuck."

 _Starrk... I've heard Shunsui mention him... he was the one that Shunsui trained..._ He thought. "Did you go to the Sin'o Academy?"

"No."

"Hm... Very well. There are two ways that you can become a Captain, from here. There was a third, but that would require you to beat the Captain in a battle."

"Why isn't that an option?"

"If you become a Captain, I would like you to become a Captain in one of the vacant Captain seats. Right now there three vacant positions. One of the other ones, you must have recommendation from several Captains, and then approval of even more. But you don't know any of them, so I think almost all of them will disapprove. The third you must be able to use Bankai- can you perform Bankai?"

"Bankai... Yes."

"Alright. Three Captains will be summoned here to witness you use your Bankai."

"If I become a Captain, I would like Lilynette to be my Lieutenant."

"Can Gingerbuck use Shikai?"

"Well..." Starrk thought for a moment. "I don't really feel like explaining it right now... so I'll just show you once I use my Bankai. I don't expect you to understand what I'm talking about. Almost, we need to leave this area. My spirit energy is so high that it'll kill anyone bellow Third Seat level when I unleash my Shikai. And then After that, it'll kill anyone from Lieutenant and lower."

 _Could he really be that strong? We can't take any chances, though._ Thought Yamamoto.

* * *

Later, Shunsui, Sui-Feng- the Captain of the Second Squad, and Sajin Komamura The Captain of the Seventh Squad. Sui-Feng was a short woman, she had black hair, and grey eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with the white Captain's uniform over it. On contrast, Sajin was a giant anthropomorphic fox with brown and white fur. He wore the basic Captain uniform.

Starrk glanced at the captains. Shunsui smiled at him.

"Lilynette. Please leave." Said Yamamoto, the Head Captain.

"She needs to be here." Starrk said.

"What? What do you need the kid for?" Asked Shunsui.

"You mean you haven't seen this guy's Bankai?" Asked Sui-Feng.

"I didn't even know he had a Shikai."

"What did you think I did in all those days that you were doing your captain duties?" Starrk asked.

"But you don't even have a Zanpakuto..."

"Well you see... Lilynette is my other half. A Zanpakuto is the heart of a Soul Reaper's power. Sealed in the form of a sword. A Soul Reaper's true power is sealed inside the Zanpakuto. Over the centuries, the Soul Reapers have had almost all of their powers in their swords."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Ours works a bit differently. Our divided in two bodies, instead of a body and a sword."

That peaked Sui-Feng's interest.

"Enough explaining. Time to show you that I'm not lying." Starrk looked over to Lilynette.

She nodded to him. He put his hand on her head. Instantly blue energy shot straight into the air. "Kick about! Los Lobos!"

Suddenly the room filled with smoke. Once it cleared, Starrk was standing there. Lilynette was gone. In Starrk's hands were a pair of pistols. His upper body was covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while he had dark, skin-tight pants, with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs. He had fur-covered holsters for his guns.

"A released form a Zanpakuto that's a gun?" Mumbled Sajin. "Such a strange sight."

"That is our Shikai. Now... BAN-KAI!"

Notes: I hope you enjoyed my story about Starrk. I'm going to update it weekly, and if you could check out my fanfiction about Kenpachi in Naruto. If you already read Kenpachi in Naruto, you might be thinking that I don't do Insert OCs. The true of the matter is, I really like Insert OCs, but it's easier to do these types of stories. For one thing it's easier than OCs because you don't need to create all of the characters. I might make one of those eventually.

And just so you guys know, Kenpachi in Naruto comes before this story. So if I don't get Kenpachi in Naruto done, I won't get this story done. Of course I'm not going to show you Starrk's Bankai, because I'm evil like that. And it's going to be different from any of his other abilities. Any of his abilities that he's already been shown to do in canon is his Shikai abilities. That's the only hints you get about his ability, until he's in battle to show his ability.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Captain Starrk

Starrk was wearing the Captain's uniform. Unlike all the other Captain's uniforms, Starrk's was a lot tighter on him, and he wore his closed. Lilynette was walking next to him, she was wearing a black shihakusho, with the lieutenant badge on her shoulder. She was walking proudly next to Starrk. Both of them were given swords, but neither of their swords had any special properties aside from being able to purify a hollow's soul. Of course, they weren't Zanpakuto- they were just swords.

Starrk sat down at a large table. The room was filled with officers, seated, or unseated. All from Starrk's new division.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Coyote Starrk. You don't need to address me as Captain Starrk, just Starrk is fine. I should probably give a speech... but it doesn't really make a difference."

"We've been getting along fine with Momo as our leader. Why should we take orders from you?" Growled an un-seated officer.

"Stop!" Growled a young woman with black hair tied in a bun, and big brown eyes. She went to say something else, but Starrk put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough. It was a fair question."

The woman glanced over at Starrk, with a confused look.

"If you don't take orders from him, then you'll all be fired!" Growled Lilynette.

"Lilynette. Stop." Starrk said. "If you don't listen to me- there will be no consequences."

Everyone looked at him.

"Starrk!" Growled Lilynette.

"Lilynette, I said be quiet. If you don't take your orders from me, take them from your old lieutenant- who was Lieutenant Hinamori, correct?"

"Yes sir..." Said the woman with black hair. "That's me..."

Under closer inspection Starrk saw that she had dark bags under her eyes, that was hidden by make-up. He wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't looking at him. She turned away.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, I hope you don't mind Lilynette being your co-lieutenant."

"You can just call me Momo..." She said.

"But do you mind?"

"No, sir! You can do whatever you want sir. It's your squad!"

There was a quiet murmur in the crowd.

Starrk nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow, The Head-Captain organized a mission for ten of us. That will include, myself and Lilynette. Does anyone want to do volunteer?"

"I will." Momo raised her hand. The Third Seat raised his hand. The Fifth Seat did as well.

"That's five. Anyone else?" Starrk asked.

No one complied.

"You damned pansies!" Cried the Third Seat. "I doubt you aren't doing this mission becuase you don't like Captain Starrk! I bet you guys are taking advatage of his generocity! You know what, if we don't have five more volunteers then-"

Starrk stepped forwards. "That's enough. Five is fine."

Momo swallowed. She had no idea if she liked this man or not.

Starrk, Lilynette, Momo, Kai (the Third Seat), and Mizu (the Fifth Seat). Kai had spiked black hair and blue eyes, and a serious look on his face. He had his sword in his hand. Mizu was Kai's younger brother, but their personalities differed quite a bit. Mizu his hair cut down really short, and he had green eyes, he had a calm look on his face. He had his sword at his hip. Momo looked as though she didn't sleep the night before.

They were looking for hollows that were roaming the area, and they had killed several people.

"Captain!" Called Momo, pointing forwards to a small herd of hollows.

Starrk went for his sword.

The hollows instantly started running towards them. "Momo, Kai, Mizu. You guys get back. Lilynette and I will be able to handle this."

"No way, Captain!" Called Kai, grinning. "We didn't come out here for nothing! And we aren't just some guys, we're Seated Officers! We'll be able to handle ourselves."

"Very well." Starrk drew his sword, and he gripped it with both hands. He instantly leapt up into the air, and he slashed one of the hollows in half.

Momo drew her sword, and then tightened her grip on it with one hand. She charged at the hollows, Kai running beside her while Mizu was flying beside them.

"Hado, Number Thirty one! Shakkaho!" She had her hand forwards and then blasted fire at one of the hollows.

Kai jammed his sheathed sword into the head of a hollow. Mizu drew his sword, and finished off the hollow that Kai attacked. "Guys!" Called Momo. Kai and Mizu turned around to see a rather large hollow. It had a Cero right in front of it's face, ready to blast them.

Kai and Mizu went to run, and Momo followed but the Cero was already going towards it's targets.

Starrk finished off several hollows as once, and then he saw the big hollow attacking his subordinates.

Starrk flash stepped in front of it, the sphere hitting him in the him, he was facing towards his officers. The Cero flew off in several directions, but still hit his back. Starrk wasn't about to move, or fall though.

His subordinates turned around, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." He said. He turned back and he looked up at the hollow. His back had been burnt from getting hit by the Cero.

Lilynette drew her sword, and slashed down onto the hollow's head. She then teleported back to Starrk when she realized that her blow didn't work. The hollow swatted at where she was a moment ago.  
Starrk sheathed his sword. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lilynette said.

Starrk put his hand on her head. "Kick about! Los Lobos!" Blue energy shot straight up into the air, and knocked his subordinates backwards. Starrk gripped his guns.

"Where's Lilynette?" Asked Momo.

Starrk pointed his gun at the hollow, and he pulled the trigger. A blue blast was sent flying and hit the hollow in the chest. The hollow turned to dust.

"That looked like a Cero!" Cried Momo. "But it has a Kido feel to it, so it's different from a Cero... but if it was a Kido spell, he would have had to shout the name of the spell. But he didn't..."

Starrk put his guns in the holsters. Suddenly he turned back to his normal form, and Lilynette appeared. Starrk looked down at his sword. "I'm sorry I didn't explain that before. Lilynette and I are two parts of the same soul. When we were one, our spiritual pressure was so great that it could kill people just by being aroudn them. I got fed up with this- I don't exactly remember how I did it- but I split us into two different bodies. Therefore it split our spiritual pressure in half as well."

The next day, Momo was sitting next to Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro was a short grey haired boy with cold blue eyes. He was a Captain.

"So what do you think of the new Captain?" He asked.

"I think he's really nice." Momo said. "He's too easy going though, he said that he wouldn't punish any of his subordinants if they didn't do what he said. He's strong, though. He was able to take a Cero blast from a hollow."

Toshiro nodded. "Maybe I'll go have a chat with him when we're both off duty."

Shunsui was lying on his back on a building. He had his hat over his face. Jushiro- Shunsui's Captain friend teleported up to him. Shunsui removed the hat from his face.

"Hey, Jushiro." He called.

Jushiro Ukitake had white hair, and black eye brows. He had green eyes, and a warm smile. He had a terrible sickness, that caused him to cough up blood. When he was much younger, he was attacked by the sickness- and after a three day period his hair turned white.

"Shunsui, I heard that you trained with the current Captain of Squad Five?"

"Yeah, I told you about him. His name is Coyote Starrk."

"What's he like? Is he fit to be a Captain?"

"Well, I don't really know. He seems more fit then most of the Captains of Squad Eleven."

Squad Eleven was notorious around the Soul Society for having dim witted combat loving members, Captains and all.

"But I know that he'd never become an enemy to the Soul Society, I know that much."

Sui-Feng was walking in the regiment along with her lieutenant Marichiyo Omaeda.

"Do you think that the new Captain's going to abandon us and join Aizen?" Asked Omaeda.

Sui-Feng glared at him. But she still answered, "We really don't know. But if we don't give him an inch, then he won't be able to take a mile."

"So what kind of techniques did he do? Is he a master of Kido?"

"His Bankai... was interesting. But it doesn't matter."

Starrk lying in his bed, sleeping. He still had his uniform on. He was sleeping with his mouth wide open.

A small hand went into Starrk's mouth, and he instantly choked, and sat up into a sitting position.

Lilynette retracted her hand. "Ha ha ha! You woke up!" She put her hand on her hip. "Starrk, mornin'!"

"Good morning, Lilynette." He lied back down. "Gimme a break, okay?"

"Gah! Don't go back to sleep!" She roared. She jumped up onto his stomach. She punched him the chest a few times. "Come on, come on! No more sleeping!" She was laughing the whole time.

Starrk groaned. "Stop it, Lilynette!" He groaned, but she continued to yell at him to wake up. Starrk made no move to stop her.

"I'll stop if you get out of bed! I'm not gonna stop if you don't get outta bed, am I?"

She eventually stopped, and Starrk caught his breath.

"You need to do your Captain duties!" She laughed at him.

Starrk groaned.

Lilynette then got up, and walked away.

Starrk teleported to the Head-Captain, who gave him a large stack of paperwork to do. He sighed as he got back to his quarters. He set his paperwork down, and he pulled up a chair.

Later that day, Starrk and Shunsui were sitting across from each other at a table. Lilynette was there too. Shunsui had a steak, and he also had a thing of sake next to his plate. Starrk had a plastic bottle of pop, that Lilynette was also drinking from- despite having her own drink. On Starrk's plate he had a plate of yellow rice, and chicken.*

"Most of his subordinates don't really like him very much." Lilynette said, but she didn't sound too upset. She reached for a piece of Starrk's chicken, and he lifted his fork up above his plate so he didn't accidentally stab her.

"They'll come around." Shunsui said, cutting up part of his steak.

Starrk took a drink. "It's nice," He said. "To be able to stay that I'm the same level as you."

"I wouldn't go that far." Shunsui smiled. "Maybe our ranks are the same, but I'll always be your master."

"Right." Starrk took a bite of rice. "So why was there three vacant Captain Positions?"

"Sosuke Aizen..." Said Shunsui. "Was the Captain that was in your position before you got here. He betrayed the Soul Society, and went off on his own with two other Soul Reaper Captains."

Starrk nodded. "I see." While he was looking up at Shunsui he stabbed into something that he thought was a piece of chicken, but turned out to be Lilynette's hand.

"OW!" She cried, yanking her hand back.

"Sorry." He said, but he didn't seem very apologetic.

Notes: *I wanted Starrk to be eating something Spanish, due to the Espada being Spanish, and this is a Cuban cuisine arroz con pollo meaning rice with chicken.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Arrancar

After a little less then a month, there was a Captain's meeting. All of the Captains were there, along with their Lieutenants.

"There are these beings that have being appearing recently. They are Hollows that Sosuke Aizen removed their masks to gain powers of a Soul Reaper. They still have part of their masks on, and they have their hollow hole. They have Zanpakuto." That made Lilynette's eyes widen. "They're called Arrancars."

"Arrancars, huh?" Asked Starrk. "That means to tear off in Spanish. Japanese for Ripped off mask."

"You wouldn't know anything about the Arrancar, now would you? Starrk?" Asked Mayuri Kurotsuchi- the Captain of the Twelfth Squad.*

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" Starrk asked.

Most of everyone besides Sui-Feng and Sajin looked at them. But only Jushiro was visibly concerned.

"I mean to say that I don't think that it was a coincidence that you showed up right after Aizen left the Soul Society. And now you're here right as the Arrancar appear. I think you're a spy for Aizen."

 _Well that was straight forwards._ Thought Sui-Feng. She still didn't look as though she cared.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT STARRK!" Roared Lilynette.

"Lilynette. Calm down." Starrk said. He looked back up to Maryui. "Do you have anything else to say?"

That got Sajin to look over. He's not trying to fight back against him?

"No. I said everything I had to in that last statement." Maryui said. "And if you don't deny that you work for Aizen, then we'll just have to lock you up."

"Head Captain!" Cried Momo. "That isn't fair!"

"Lieutenant Hinamori. I'm afraid Captain Kurotsuchi is right. If Captain Starrk doesn't fight against it, then we'll just have to assume that he's a traitor."

"I trained with Coyote Starrk before the whole hollowfication incident. Aizen would have had to plan quite a bit a head for Starrk to-"

"Captain Kyoraku." Said Starrk. "I can handle this."

 _What a strange man..._ Thought Nanao Ise, Shunsui's lieutenant. She had black hair, and glasses. Starrk nearly mistook her as Shunsui's old lieutenant, Lisa. _He's much like my Captain, in many ways. Well he did train with him for almost a hundred years..._

"I don't work for Aizen. But I don't technically have any evidence that I don't- So Captain Kurotsuchi won't stop pestering me about it. But you won't find any evidence saying that I work for Aizen."  
Mayuri smiled.

 _He's a smart man._ Thought Toshiro. _He may come off as lazy like Shunsui, but he's probably just as smart as I am._

Kai and Mizu were walking side by side.

"Man," Kai said. He put his hands behind his head. "What's takin' them so long?"

"I don't know." Mizu replied.

"My sword hasn't tasted the blood of my foe in a long time... I need to cut something..."

"Your sword hasn't cut anything in a while because you constantly fight with your sheath on."

"My sword want's to taste blood too."

"That's because your Zanpakuto spirit's personality is much like the users, on most occasions."

"Hey, Mizu? You wanna fight?"

"No."

"Come on, you friggin' pansy. Let's fight. There'll be no harm done... I just wanna cut you a little..."

"You should have stayed in the Eleventh Squad."

"And you should have stayed in Squad Four, pansy."

The Fourth Seat walked up to them. He had blue hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Shut up." Growled Kai.

"Geez, you're still mad about that?"

"If you weren't such a pussy then I wouldn't be. You disrespected Captain Starrk, and you disrespected Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Gingerbuck."

"That was one time!"

"But did you say you were sorry?" Asked Mizu.

"No..."

"Then do it!" Growled Kai. "After the Captain's done with his meeting, then you apologize to him."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"What's that, Hideki Chen?"

"I said, okay!"

"That's what I figured."

"You can leave now, Hideki." Mizu told him.

"You aren't the boss of me! You're ranked one seat lower then me!"

"Don't screw with Mizu." Kai warned. "Even if he's ranked lower then you, he'd tear you to pieces."

"Then why's he ranked lower then me? And you?"

"I don't need a title. I don't even need people to know that I'm strong. It doesn't make a difference. I'm not going to go out of my way to go up in rank. I'm a Fifth Seat. That's good. I don't need to go higher then that. Now, please leave, Hideki. Kai's blade wants to taste blood."

Hideki then realized why Mizu was trying to shoo him off. So he nodded to them, and ran off.

Later that day, Starrk was back at his office. He was sleeping. Lilynette suddenly slammed her fist into Starrk's lower stomach.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled.

Starrk groaned, and coughed. "Do you need to be so aggressive?"

"You got a visitor."

Starrk was confused. He wondered who it would be, being as Shunsui almost never came by, and he didn't know any other captain very well. He'd have to get on that. He figured it was probably Momo, being as she was his lieutenant. He opened the door to see Hideki.

Hideki bowed to him. "I'm sorry, Captain Starrk..."

"Get up." Starrk said.

Hideki looked up at him, confused. "Pardon?"

"I said get off the floor. You don't need to bow to me. What are you even sorry for?"

"Mizu and Kai wanted me to apologize for not going on that first mission with you."

"Oh. I actually forgot about that..." Starrk smiled slightly. "You're forgiven. I'm going back to bed." He lied back down at his bed.

Hideki walked away.

The next day, Starrk walked up to the Second Squad's headquarters. Sui-Feng teleported to the gate.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Starrk bowed, at about a forty five degree angle. "Hello, Captain Sui-Feng. I was wondering if I could get to know you better."

"Why?"

"I was going to get to know all the captains better. The only ones I know are Shunsui and the Head-Captain."

"Well..." Sui-Feng took a deep breath. He seems like a nice enough guy. "I'm an assassin. I like assassinating people, I also like my Shikai. I dislike my Bankai, and I really hate my lieutenant."

"I like to eat Spanish cuisine, and I can speak several languages. I don't like when my co-lieutenant wakes me up, and I don't really hate anything."

"You don't take Mayuri for accusing you of being Aizen's puppet?"

"It was a reasonable assumption. I don't blame him for making it."

"Well, if you ever want to go on an assassination, I'll be here. I gotta go."

Starrk nodded to her. "Good bye, Captain Sui-Feng."

"Just so you know, most Captains don't refer to other Captains by their title. They also don't refer to their subordinates by their titles. It shows weakness." Sui-Feng teleported away, before waiting for a response.

Starrk went to Squad Three's headquarters. He walked up to Izuru Kira, a blonde man with green eyes.

"Captain Starrk?" Asked Kira confused.

"Hey. How's it going?" Starrk responded.

"Why are you here?" Kira put it bluntly.

"Well I wanted to personally get to know all the leaders of all the squads."

"Uh... what do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do? What do you dislike?"

"I like to write haiku, I hate dried fruit. I also don't like talking to people very much."

Starrk said the same thing he did to Sui-Feng, then left.

Starrk then went to the Fourth Squad, and he walked into a hospital. Isane Kotetsu- the lieutenant ran up to him. She was tall, she had silver hair and grey eyes.

"Hello, how can I-" Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. "C-C-Captain Starrk!"

He nodded. "Yeah. Is Captain Unohana busy?"

She darted off.

Starrk leaned across the desk to see where she ran off too, but he couldn't find her. "She's pretty fast..." He mumbled.

Unohana walked up to him. She had long black hair, and kind blue eyes. Her hair was braided out in front of her, and went down from there.

"Hello, Captain Starrk." She said.

"Hey. How's it going, Captain Unohana?"

"I'm alright. Is there a specific reason why you're here? Did one of your subordinates get hurt?"

"No. I'm here because I wanted to get to know all of the Squad Captains. I just made my way to you."

"Well... I like to help people, and I also like bloody steaks. I dislike disrespectful people."

Starrk told her what he liked and didn't like. "Say, your lieutenant... is she always... jumpy?"

"Yes."

"She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me. I hope she quickly realizes that I'm not scary..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "See you later, Captain." Starrk walked out.

Starrk realized it was getting late, so he went back to his house. He went to sleep, going to meet up with the rest of the Captains the next day.

Notes: *Being as Kurotsuchi has a complicated appearance, I really don't want to describe him. Also I'm really lazy- sorry.

Also, I'm going to re-write the whole war arc. So if you had any problems with the canon of the war arc then I'll try fix it. I already have a few ideas for the arc. And to make myself more clear I mean the war itself, not the whole Arrancar arc (in other words it doesn't count Ichigo's first and second battle with Grimmjow).

If you have a problem with my story, drop a review. I can't fix things if I don't know they're broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Captains

The next day, Starrk woke up. He smiled slightly as he realized that Lilynette was still sleeping. He stood up, and he looked down at his Captain's uniform that he slept in. He took a deep breath, and then he changed into his spare jacket. He then buttoned his jacket, all the way up to his neck.

Starrk then went to the Sixth Squad- bein

* * *

g as he was the Captain of the Fifth Squad. Unlike all the other squads, he wasn't instantly greeted by anyone. He knocked on the gate, but no one opened the gate.

"Hello?" He called. No answer for a minute. Starrk wondered if he should leave or if he should go in. He took a step forwards, taking the first step into the squad barracks.

Suddenly Byakuya teleported in front of him. "Do you always intrude into someone else's property when they don't answer?" He asked.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki." Starrk nodded to him. "I am going to meet up with all the Captains of each squad."

"Hm. Get out of my barracks, Starrk."

Starrk sighed. "Alright." He turned, and walked out.

* * *

Starrk walked into the Seventh Squad's barracks. Tetsuzaemon Iba greeted him. He had black hair, and black sunglasses. "Hello, Captain Starrk. What do you need?"

"I would like to see Captain Komamura."

"Right." Tetsuzaemon nodded, and he teleported away. A minute later Sajin came out.

Starrk looked up at the massive Captain. He didn't look intimidated. "Hey."

"Starrk." Sajin said. "What's the matter?"

"Well, nothing. I was just meeting the Captains."

"I see." Sajin took him into the barracks. He pulled up a chair, and handed one to Starrk. Starrk sat down.

"Thanks."

"So, Starrk... do you want to go on a mission?"

"Sure."

"Alright. We'll go to the Head Captain."

* * *

"So you two want a mission?"

"We'd also like to bring our lieutenants." Said Starrk.

"Alright. You'll get the mission tomorrow."

* * *

Starrk then went to the Eighth Squad, seeing Shunsui.

"Hey, Starrk. How's it going?"

"Shunsui. I'm fine. And you?"

"I've been better, but I guess that it's fine. Are you nervous about the Arrancar?"

"No, I was just going around the Squads, talking to all the Captains. I just made it to you."

"I see..." Shunsui nodded. "Well, don't let this old man hold you back."

Starrk smiled slightly, then teleported to the Ninth Squad. He knocked on the gate, and Shuhei Hisagi opened it. He had black hair, and he had no sleeves on his shihakusho. He had several scars going down from his one eye, and a blue strip tattoo going across his nose. He also had a tattoo of the number, sixty nine.

Shuhei looked up at him. "Hello, Captain Starrk."

Starrk nodded to him. "Shuhei. Tell me about yourself."

"Hm? Well, I like music, and I like to play my guitar. I don't like people who betray others. I also don't like the shape of my Shikai, or violence."

Starrk told him what he liked and disliked. Shuhei stuck his hand out, and they two shook hands.

* * *

Starrk then went to Squad Ten's barracks. He walked up to the gate. It was instantly opened, before he even knocked. Rangiku Matsumoto stood there. She had long blond hair, and green eyes. She smiled at him. "Captain Starrk..." She said, dreamily.

"Hi." Starrk smiled back at her. "Is Captain Hitsugaya busy?"

Rangiku frowned. "No... I'll go get him..." She seemed mildly disappointed.

After a minute, Starrk was walking next to Toshiro in his barracks.

"Hello, Starrk."

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro Hitsugaya was a short man- he had the appearance of a young teenager. He had spiked white hair, and he also had turquoise eyes. He wore the standard Soul Reaper Captain uniform. He had a green sash across his chest, which held his Zanpakuto at his back.

Toshiro nodded, obviously satisfied.

"What do you like to do, Captain?" Asked Starrk.

"Hm?"

"I'm getting to know all the Captains of each squad. I made it all the way to you, so far."

"Well, I like watermelon, and I dislike dried permissions. I am pleased when people address me by my title, but it angers when I am not addressed as so."

Starrk then told the young captain what he told everyone else. Then he left Toshiro to his business.

* * *

Starrk was now face to face with Kenpachi Zaraki, the Eleventh Squad Captain. Kenpachi towered over Starrk, and Starrk was a decent height- six foot and one and a half inches tall (187 CM). Kenpachi had long black hair, that stuck out in spikes. He had small yellow bells attached to the ends of each spike. He had a black eye patch, and he had a long scar going down from his forehead, over his eye- not the eye with the patch over it.

He had a short pink haired girl standing on his shoulder. She had big brown eyes.

"What do you want?" Kenpachi growled.

"Well, I was meeting up will all the-"

"I don't really give a shit unless you want to fight." He got down closer to his face. "Do you?"

"No. I'm sorry I can't fight you."

"Come on, please?" Asked the pink haired girl. "It'll be fun~!"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Kusajishi, Captain Zaraki. I can't fight you."

"Then get the hell out." Kenpachi pointed to the door.

"Alright." Starrk left.

* * *

Starrk walked into the Twelfth Squad's barracks. Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked at him.

Starrk looked back at him.

The two starred silently at each other for almost a minute.

"Did you come here to kill me? Because if you did then that won't turn out well."

"I'm not here because of your accusation from yesterday. I'm here because I wanted to get to know all the Squad Captains personally. You just happen to be a Squad Captain. And I make no exceptions."

Maryui smiled. "Well... I love to experiment on things. I hate when I have to deal with useless people."

Starrk then told him what he liked and didn't like. He then headed to the Thirteenth Squad's barracks.

Two people teleported to him as soon as he got near the door. "What business do you have?" Asked the man. He had black hair, and he had a goatee.

Before Starrk could open his mouth, he was interrupted.

"What business do you have in the Thirteenth Squad's Barracks?" Asked the girl. She was blond, and she had blue eyes. They were both Third Seats.

"Hey, I said that!" Cried the man.

"Well I was more specific!" Growled the girl.

"Why I oughta-"

"I'm here to see Captain Ukitake. Is he busy?"

"No." The man said.

"He isn't busy, you can go right on ahead-"

"Captain Starrk." The man finished her sentence.

The two continued to argue as Starrk walked in.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake was sitting at a desk, doing some paper work. Starrk knocked on the door, and Jushiro stood up and walked over. He opened the door.

Jushiro smiled as he opened the door. "Why, hello, Captain Starrk!"

"Hello, Captain Ukitake." Starrk nodded to him. Jushiro went and pulled up two chairs for them.

"What do you need, Captain Starrk?"

"Well... I was meeting all the Captains. And you're the last captain I have to meet."

Jushiro's smile widened. "Well, I really like to write. I also like to feed fish, but I dislike to fight- I will fight if I need to."

"Lilynette likes to feed fish."

"Lilynette?"

"My Lieutenant."

"Oh, that pink haired girl?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe some time I'll go feed the fish with you and your two lieutenants."

Starrk shrugged. "Sure."

Jushiro's smile faded, and he looked down. "Wait a second..." He reached down under his desk and he pulled out a box of candies. "Share these with your lieutenants."

"Thanks..." Starrk was surprised by this. He took the box. "I'll see you later, Captain Ukitake." Starrk walked away.

* * *

Starrk, his lieutenants, and his seated officers up to Fifth Seat were sitting around in chairs. All of them were chewing on suckers. Lilynette had her feet up on Starrk's lap.

"So, are you like a couple or something?" Asked Hideki.

Lilynette nearly fell out of her chair, laughing.

"Well... sort of. Lilynette's my second half. We were originally the same being. But our spirit energy was so high that it'd kill people. We crew fed up with his, so we separated. But when I go into my Shikai, she goes with me. I explained this after our first mission."

"He wasn't there." Said Kai. "It was just Momo, you two, me, and Mizu."

"Mizu and I." His brother corrected him.

"Shut up." He didn't actually sound angry. He chomped down onto his sucker, and he then threw the stick away, and got another one.

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry for-"

"Stop apologizing." Starrk said. "The past is the past. You don't need to aghast over it. You learned your lesson, you were sorry, it's over."

There was a few minutes of silence while they were all sucking on their candies.

"We should all get some sleep. That goes for you two, Momo. I know you haven't been sleeping at night."

Momo's eyes widened. _I didn't know Captain Starrk knew that I wasn't sleeping..._ She thought. "But, Captain-"

"No. You need to go to sleep. Do you need sleeping pills?"

Notes: I started saying division instead of squad. I'm sorry about that- I recently started reading the manga, and I guess I got the names screwed up. The wikia calling it divisions probably didn't help either. But I didn't refer to them as Shinigami instead of Soul Reaper- that's probably because division and squad are both English, where as Shinigami is Japanese and Soul Reaper is English. Again, sorry for screwing that up.

And, I'm going to start putting horizontal lines to divide scenes. One line will show the end of a scene, two will show a long time lapse, and three will show the end of the episode.

Also, if anyone is interested in drawing Fanart for this story, PM me. Starrk doesn't change much, but he loses his hollow mask. Lilynette's appearance changed quite a bit- in this she wears a standard Shikakusho and she doesn't have her mask. I'm also interested to see what people think of the OCs in the Fifth Squad.

Again, tell me if I did anything wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know it's broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Plan

Starrk, Sajin, Lilynette, Sajin's Lieutenant, and Momo were walking around. Sajin's Lieutenant's name was Tatsuzaemon Iba. He had black hair, and sunglasses. He had a slight mustache, and he looked sort of muscular.

The group was walking forwards, and they were taking out quite a bit of hollows.

After a while, they encountered a small hollow. It was standing up on it's back legs, and it had it's mask broken. It had a hole in it's chest, and a Zanpakuto at it's hip.

"An Arrancar." Sajin went for his sword.

The rest of them went for their swords as well.

The Arrancar was suddenly right in front of them. I must take out the weakest ones first... He thought. He suddenly punched Momo in the face and knocked her on her back. He elbowed Iba in the jaw and knocked him backwards.

"Kick about! Los Lobos!" Starrk took advantage of the moment that the Arrancar was distracted by fighting the Lieutenants.

Sajin took a step backwards. "ROAR!" He hollered. "TENKEN!" Suddenly a giant ghost like blade appeared in front of him. It was about sixty feet long.*

Sajin slashed down at the Arrancar, who dodged it. Starrk drew his gun and he fired at the Arrancar- with the rather large blast of spiritual pressure that looked like a Cero.

What the hell? The Arrancar thought, teleporting out of the way. That looked like a Cero... but that man is a Captain... he can't... Can he?

The Arrancar drew it's sword. "The trouble is, you think you have time- Arrastrar!" Suddenly his skin glowed, and tan energy exploded around him. When the energy disappeared, there he stood. His skin had turned tan, and long thin blades extended from his wrist down to his elbow on each arm. He also had one of them on each of his legs, going down from his knee to his foot.

He roared at them like a hollow, and then charged.

"Stand your ground, Starrk." Sajin said.

"Right." Starrk pointed his other gun at him, and fired. Instantly a volley of smaller shots flew at him. The Arrancar turned, and then tried to run away but he got hit right in the back, and fell to the ground.

"Nice shot, Starrk!" Cried Lilynette.

"Where is your Lieutenant? I just heard her voice a second ago." Starrk gestured over to Momo, who was now getting back up. "The other one."

"Well, Lilynette and I... we were the same person. But our Spirit Energy was so strong that it would kill people by being around them. So we split ourselves into two different bodies, but when we go into our Shikai, we fuse."

Starrk teleported, and pulled the beaten Arrancar to his feet. Sajin walked up to him.

"We can interrogate him so we can learn as much about the Arrancar as possible. I kept him alive on purpose, just so you know."

Sajin nodded.

Starrk then turned back into his normal form, and Lilynette appeared.

"I would like to talk to you about something." Sajin said.

"Hm?" Starrk asked. "What is it about?"

"I've been training someone, much like Shunsui trained you."

"Is this person going to become a Captain?" Starrk asked.

"Well, I don't know if she wants to. But she might."

"What's her name?" Lilynette asked.

"Her name is Ayame."

* * *

Soon, quite a bit of people were standing in the Head-Captain's office. The people were anyone from Captain to Fifth Seat. All but Momo, who was sick.

"We have figured out Sosuke Aizen's plan." Yamamoto said. "He plans to destroy Karakura Town to create the Oken. With the Oken he will enter the Soul King's Palace... And I do not need to explain anything further."

"Why Karakura Town?" Mizu asked.

"Because Kisuke Urahara- an ex-captain- turned the Oken into the town as it was getting built. If they were spread far enough apart then it would explode, but if it was close enough it'd create the key. Urahara kept it just out of range of exploding."

Mizu nodded.

"We're going to send strong fighters to combat the Arrancar. Those fighters will be; Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Shunsui Kyoraku, Sui-Feng, Marechiyo Omaeda, Tatsuzaemon Iba, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kai Umino, Restu Unohana, and Mizu Umino. Those who will go to Hueco Mundo to slow down the process of sending Arrancar; Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Hideki Chen, and Nanao Ise. The battle will take place in one month."

"Hey, don't you think it'd be more strategic to send Starrk to Hueco Mundo? I mean... He'd do more damage to the Arrancar Ranks then most of the other Captains there. He could probably keep up with Kuchiki's Bankai, while only in Shikai." Hideki told them.

Byakuya glared at him.

"No. Coyote Starrk is imperative to this plan. He's the only Captain Level Soul Reaper who hasn't seen Sosuke Aizen's Shikai release, there fore the only one who can defeat him. And address your superiors as their titles."

"Yes, sir."

"Is Starrk even that strong?" Kenpachi asked. "He doesn't look so tough to me."

"Are you questioning Starrk's strength?" Growled Lilynette. "He could tear you to-"

"Lilynette." Starrk was looking straight forwards.

Lilynette stopped.

"Is that a fact?" Kenpachi went for his sword, and stepped forwards.

Nanao went to intervene, but Shunsui stepped in her way. "You don't want to get stuck in a battle between to Captains. Starrk can take care of himself."

"But, Captain!"

"Kenpachi Zaraki!" Growled Yamamoto. "If you draw that sword, you will be severally punished!"

"If this man is weak, then he would be of no use to us. He needs to be stronger than Aizen to be able to win. I'm just going to test his skill. If he dies here then I wouldn't be very helpful, would he?"

Yamamoto looked over at Starrk. "This is up to you."

"I'd actually prefer not to."

"Tough." Kenpachi slashed down at him, and Starrk drew his sword at lightning speed, and blocked it. He pressed hard with his shoulder, and he forced Kenpachi back a step.

Kenpachi went to slash him again, but this time Yamamoto teleported in the way. He caught Zaraki's blade with his bare hand. "He said that he didn't want to fight. Now you're going to be punished." He paused a moment. "But we need to tell you about the Arrancar." He let go of Kenpachi's wrist.

"They're numbered. Anything eleven through one hundred is the order that they were created. But one through ten are the Espada- which are not the order they were created in. Any Arrancar one hundred or higher is a Privaron Espada- the fallen Espada. They're as strong as the normal Espada, but they did something that angered Aizen into making them drop in rank. Their Zanpakuto have a single release called Ressureccion. A Ressureccion is equivelant to a Bankai. Every Arrancar has a tattoo of their number somewhere on their body. The Espada are direct subordinates of Aizen, and the stronger the are, the more orders they're allowed to give to the rest of the Esapda."

"Is that all, Head-Captain?" Asked Sui-Feng.

"No." Yamamoto said. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rangiku Matsumoto. Ikkaku Madarame. And Yumichika Ayasegawa. You four will go to the human world and fight off any Arrancar you encounter."

Almost of the Captains and Lieutenants teleported away, everyone else walked back to their squad's barracks, aside from Kenpachi. Who stayed behind to deal with his punishment for raising his sword against Starrk. Starrk wouldn't be punished because he had to raise his blade in self defense.

* * *

Shunsui was sitting down at a desk, and Starrk was sitting across from him.

"How are you liking the Captains?"

"Well, there's really not any that I don't like- aside form Captain Kurotsuchi. But Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki don't like me. And Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't like me."

"Well, that can't be helped." Shunsui adjusted his hat. "I'm going out drinking tonight, would you like to come?"

"No, I don't drink alcohol."

"Well, if you don't want to go, you don't want to go." Shunsui walked away.

* * *

Starrk went back to his barracks, and he went to his bed.

* * *

Kai and Mizu were walking around outside. They came across Hideki.

"What do you guys think of the Arrancar?" Hideki asked.

"What about them?" Kai shrugged. "An enemy's an enemy, and I will take out any enemy that stands in my way."

"Well said, Kai." Mizu nodded.

* * *

Starrk woke up, to a loud knock at his door. He sat up, and there was another loud knock. He teleported over to the door, and opened it. There stood Sajin. Along with a young woman with long black hair, and silver eyes. She had her hair tied back behind her head, and it went all the way down to her waist.

She was wearing a standard Shihakusho, but it was dyed blue instead of black. She also had her sword at her back. She had her Shihakusho's sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"This is Ayame." Sajin said.

Ayame bowed slightly to Starrk.

"Hello, Ayame. I'm Coyote Starrk."

"I've heard about you, Captain Starrk."

"Are you in Captain Komamura's Squad?"

"No, I'm in Squad Two."

"Then what is he doing training you? Why not Captain Sui-Feng?"

"Well, Sui-Feng is my older sister. Only the strongest of the Clan can earn the title Feng. Sui was the strongest then, I was too young to defeat her. After she became the strongest, she earned the name Feng. But she wanted to keep her birth name, too. So she became Sui-Feng."

"What does that have to do with you training with Captain Komamura?"

"I didn't want to train under her. I became one of her unseated Soul Reapers do to being forced to because of our clan's customs to train in the Second Squad before switching do a different Squad. I follow my clan's customs, unlike Sui- who didn't go by Feng."

"So you resent your sister?"

She paused a moment.

"That's not what she's here, for Starrk. Do you think she'd be able to become a Captain?"

"What test is she going to take? The Bankai test, or the recommendation test?"

"My Zanpakuto spirit is very... shy around other people. While around other people sometimes I can't even awaken my Zanpakuto because she gets so nervous. Unless I know that person well."

"So the recommendation test it is."

Notes: *I'm not actually sure how long Sajin's blade actually is, I was just guessing. I'm also awful at guessing, so I'm probably wrong. So drop a review if I am.

I'm also going to fill all the Captain spots, because it annoyed me how long they were all open.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: New Captain

Yamamoto and all the Captains were standing in alignment. Half of the Captains on one side, half of them on the other.

"There has been recommendation for a new Captain. Her name is Ayame, and she's from the Feng clan. Her recommendations have been Sajin Komamura, Coyote Starrk, and Sui-Feng. She needs approval of six of the remaining Captains."*

There was a moment of silence.

"She has a Bankai, she is an expert with Flash-step, and she has some hand to hand combat experience. She prefers to fight with her sealed Zanpakuto. She is very tactical, but she cannot preform Kido." Yamamoto stopped for a second. "Retsu Unohana. Do you approve?"

"No." She didn't go to explain why.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, do you approve?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate. "Not that I exactly agree we need to force someone into the Captain spot right away. I think that we need to have all of the Captain spots filled so we can battle Aizen. And if she has a Bankai, why did she not take the Bankai test like Starrk did?"

"Well..." Ayame said. "My Zanpakuto spirit is very... introverted. She gets seriously nervous around other people."

"Then wouldn't that cripple your battle abilities?"

"Well, in a battle it's different. She doesn't get nervous in battles. Ever."

"Shunsui Kyoraku. Do you approve?"

"Yes."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I do not think that having another captain that only three of us know is a good idea. But being as Komamura trusts her, I say yes."

"Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Yes."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"No."

"Jushiro Ukitake."

"Yes."

"And finally, my answer. If I say yes, then you will become a Captain, Ayame. If I say no, you will not become a captain."

Ayame didn't appear to be nervous. She nodded. "I'm ready for my fate."

"Before I decide, I must see you battle first."

"Hm? What?"

"I want to see if you're skilled enough to become a Captain. This is highly unorthodox, but this whole Captain exam has been unorthodox."

"Allow me to fight her." Kenpachi said.

"No. Sui-Feng. Would you like to fight Ayame?"

Ayame glanced over to her sister.

Sui-Feng thought for a minute. "Yes."

She stepped forwards.

"No Zanpakuto, just hand to hand combat and Flash Step."

Ayame cracked her knuckles, and her neck.

Sui-Feng stepped forwards.

Ayame widened her footing, and stretched her arms out into a Southern Dragon Style of Kung Fu.

Sui-Feng took the stance of Tiger Style of Kung Fu.

Both of them glowed with Spirit Energy.

Sui-Feng's spirit energy was golden-yellow. Ayame's red.

The two charged each other, Sui-Feng jabbing at Ayame with two fingers. Ayame blocked it with her forearm, and she punched at Sui-Feng's head, but she Flash Stepped backwards and avoided it. Sui-Feng jabbed at her, but she jumped up into the air and kicked her in the face.

Sui-Feng took a step backwards, and then grabbed her leg. She swung her to the ground, and then readied to punch her in the face.

Ayame caught her wrist, and then headbutted Sui-Feng, both their foreheads beginning to bleed.

The two went to attack each other again.

"Starrk." Yamamoto said.

The two were suddenly stopped, by Coyote Starrk. Starrk had stopped them by grabbing their wrists. He let go, and the two stopped glowing with spirit energy.

"I have seen enough. Ayame. You're going to become a Captain. You'll be the Captain of Squad Nine. As we are all here, I want to introduce you all to my own subordinate that I have been training. His name is Raizen Makiza. Enter, Raizen."

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Yamamoto. He had long spiked blue hair, in a carefree style. He had silver eyes. He was wearing a blue shihakusho, which had baggy sleeves that hid his hands. He didn't appear to have his Zanpakuto on him.

"You called for me?" His voice was slightly hoarse.

"Yes. You're going to show these Captains your Bankai."

He sighed. "But Head Captain-"

"NO! Show them your Bankai! We need to fill in the last Captain position."

He turned to the Captains.

"I'm sorry to say, but someone needs to step forwards. So I can cut them quite a bit of times."

"Kenpachi Zaraki." Said Yamamoto. "Step forwards."

Kenpachi stepped forwards. "If this fool can cut me."

"This is your punishment for trying to battle Captain Starrk."

"Whatever. Just get this over with."

Raizen pulled a short sword from his sleeve. He took it from the sheath, and the blade it self was so thin that if he held it the right way it'd look invisible.

"My Zanpakuto is abnormal. To unlock my Shikai, I must first cut my opponent- and get blood it it." He slashed Kenpachi across the chest. "Slice. Manzo." He growled, suddenly, the blade turned slightly pinkish. "Then after that I need to continue to slice my foe until it turns the color of blood. Even if it gets a single drop of blood, the blade's shade will change."

He flurried a lot of slashes on Kenpachi, and he was moving his arm so fast that it appeared that he had multiple arms. After a minute, his sword turned blood red. "Bankai... Seiji Manzo." Suddenly his blade turned even darker, but it didn't really change that much. His spiritual pressure spiked a little, but not by much. "There. This is my Bankai."

"What does it do?" Asked Starrk.

Raizen looked over at him. "Whomever I cut will die. No matter how strong they are, now matter who they are, they die."

He flicked his blade outward, and the color quickly faded to it's normal color. He sheathed his blade, and slid it back to his sleeve.

Kenpachi groaned. Then he fell on his back.

Unohana quickly healed his wounds.

"Raizen Makiza. You are now the Captain of Squad Three."

Starrk went back to his barracks, and he lied down on his back. He sighed, and then he feel asleep.

* * *

He woke up to knocking on his door.

"Damn." He mumbled, flash stepping to the door. He opened it up, seeing the two new Captains. Both of them got their Captain Jackets. The inside color of Raizen's was a mint color, whist the inside of Ayame's was burnt orange.

"Oh, it's you two."

"The Head Captain wants to see us." Raizen told him.

Starrk nodded.

"Bring your Lieutenant."

"Lilynette." Starrk called. Lilynette teleported up to him.

"Reporting for duty." She said, sarcastically giving a solute.

"The Head Captain wants to see us."

Lilynette raised her eye brow. "What does she want with us?"

Starrk shrugged. "Let's go and find out."

The four teleported to the Captain Commander's office.

"You four," Yamamoto wasted no time. "You four have not seen Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu."

They all nodded.

"This is an advantage. Before you got here we only had a young human named Ichigo Kurosaki that hadn't seen Aizen's Shikai. The four of you will not be on the front lines, you will leave the Arrancar to the rest of the Soul Reapers. You four will have to fight Aizen. Aizen took two other Captains will him. Those will be taken out by our Soul Reapers."

"Yes, sir." Starrk said.

"That will be all." Yamamoto waved them off.

As they walking out, Starrk said, "Hey, what rank were you guys before you became Captains?"

"I was unseated." Said Raizen. "I was from the First Squad."

"I was also unseated. I was from the Second Squad."

"Alright, See you later Captain Ayame, Captain Makiza." He teleported away, and Lilynette quickly teleported after him.

Notes: *I know that in the actual canon she needed recommendation from six and approval from the remaining three. But none of the other Captains know of her. So they wouldn't approve of her.

I know, the Captains' seats sort of come out of left field. I just thought that it'd be stupid to go into a war with AIZEN without a single Captains that haven't seen his Shikai Release. _But wait,_ one might say _, they have Ichigo_. Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki. The fifteen year old human that none of them really know. They don't know if they can trust him to battle Aizen. But then you might say hey, they don't know if they can trust the new Captains to beat Aizen. That is what the Captain's exam is for.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Waiting Game

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAARRK!" Roared Lilynette while Starrk was trying to sleep.

"What...?" He asked, half asleep.

"Starrk, why can't we just go out and fight those Are-In-Cars or whatever?"

"It's Arrancar, and Head Captain Yamamoto said that we would have to play the waiting game until Aizen attacked Karakura Town."

"But it's sssssssoooooo boring!"

"If you'd be so kind..." Starrk put his head down on his pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep! I'm still talkin' to ya!"

Lilynette went to jump on him again, but this time Starrk grabbed his pillow and he pushed it in front of her face, and then pushed her over, still pushing the pillow down over her head. Lilynette was flailing around, trying to get free.

"Why are you trying to kill Lilynette?" Momo asked.

Starrk looked up, letting up on his grip for just one second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIR!" Cried Lilynette. She pushed his hand free, and she instantly started gasping for air. She then kicked him in the crotch and ran away.

"Ow..." Starrk fell back down on the couch.

"Oh, I see now." Momo was carrying a stack of papers. "Captain Kyoraku wants to go on a mission with you."

"Can't I do that later, Momo?" Starrk asked. "I'm trying to sleep..."

That was the first time Starrk addressed her as her given name and not her family name.

"Captain Starrk, please..."

Lilynette suddenly leapt out of nowhere, jumping on the couch. But Starrk had already used flash step to dodge it.

"I'll get you, Starrk!" Lilynette charged after him with flash step. And after several minutes of Lilynette chasing after Starrk with flash step, she finally got tired and stopped.

Starrk sighed, and then walked up to Momo. "Sorry, Lieutenant Hinamori. I meant no disrespect when I said that I was trying to sleep. Where shall I meet him at?"

`Starrk walked into Shunsui's barracks.

A large man meant him as he walked in. "I am Tatsufusa Enjoji!" He said. "Perhaps you've heard of me!" He drew his sword. "If you can defeat me then you can definetly defeat Aizen!"

"Hm?" Starrk asked. "Are you gonna try to fight me?"

"Try? I'm going to!" Tatsufusa started spinning his blade around, at an insane speed. He moved his arm around, so that his spinning blade would protect him from any attack to his torso, but it wasn't protecting his legs or head.

Suddenly Nanao teleported next to them.

"Lieutenant!" Tatsufusa stopped.

Nanao pushed up her glasses. "Captain Kyoraku wants to see you. I'll deal with him."

"Please, no!" Tatsufusa sheathed his sword.

"Don't hurt him too bad." Starrk then teleported to the roof of a building, seeing Shunsui lying there, his straw hat hiding his eyes, and he had a piece of hay in his mouth.

"Hey, Starrk." Said Shunsui.

"How's it going, Shunsui?"

"Jushiro is sick again, he's in Squad Four's medical center. Do you want to come visit him with me?"

"Sure."

`As Starrk and Shunsui were walking to the Fourth Squad's Barracks, Starrk told him about Enjoji.

"He's my Third Seat... for what it's worth." Shunsui said. "He think's he's hot stuff, but... well you already meant him."

"Hm." Starrk and Shunsui then walked into the barracks. A blond man with sunglasses was sitting at the front desk.

"Hey, Captains." He said. "Are you here to see Captain Ukitake?"

"Yeah."

He stood up, and took them to Jushiro's room.

"Hey," Jushiro coughed into his fist.

Starrk and Shunsui pulled up some chairs.

"How are you doing, Captain Ukitake?" Starrk asked. "Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to continue to call me Captain Ukitake." Jushiro looked over at Shunsui. "Did you teach him this?"

"No." Shunsui responded. "I actually don't know where he picked up on that."

"Well you told me to address my supperiors by their titles. So I figured I should address everyone by their titles unless I know them really well."

"I see..." Jushiro coughed into his fist again, this time spitting out a bit of blood.

Shunsui handed him a tissue. Jushiro wiped his hands and face. "Thank you."

Shunsui nodded.

Starrk adjusted the sword at his hip. "Jushiro, is it the best idea for you to fight in this up coming war?"

"What do you mean? I'm a Captain just like you."

"Well, if you go into the battle as sick as you are now, then you'd get hurt, or worse."

"Don't worry about Jushiro. He may look about a hundred years younger than me, but he's still about as strong." Shunsui joked.

Jushiro sat up. "I should be fine by tomorrow." He then reached under his bed and pulled out another box. "This is for you. Make sure you sure with your subordinants." He handed the box to Starrk.

"Is it candy again?" Starrk asked.

Jushiro smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you for the gift, but know that you don't need to give things to me."

"It's not just for you- it's for your whole Squad."

"Yeah, I know. But you're the only other Captain who's given me a gift. It's a bit strange."

"Are you saying that you don't like my gifts?"

"Well... it's not that I don't like them. I just want you to know that you don't have to give them to me."

"I know that."

"Alright," Starrk stood up, and teleported away. But not before thanking the old Captain agian.

`Starrk and his Squad were sitting in chairs again all of them eating candy.

"This time we're going to repay Captain Ukitake." Starrk said.

"Great. But how?" Lilynette put a sucker in her mouth.

"I don't know. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Momo thought for a moment, but didn't think of anything.

"Momo, do you know what he likes and dislikes?" Asked Mizu.

"How about we just have a sparring match to entertain him and lift his spirits?" Suggested Kai.

"Captain Ukitake's not very fond of fighting." Said Starrk. "Anyway, Lieutenant Hinamori. What do you know about him?"

"Well... he likes to eat ohagi. And he also likes bonsai trees and he likes to feed the fish. But Lieutenant Kusajishi took all of his fish."

"Alright. Someone that can cook make some ohagi. Someone that does plants get the bonsai trees. Lilynette, go find some fish with Lieutenant Hinamori."

"What are you gonna do, you lazy oaf?" Lilynette growled.

"Well, I need to catch up on my sleep because you keep waking me up."

"Let him sleep. We'll handle it." Said Mizu. "I'll make the food."

"I know of a place that sells bansai trees." Hideki stood up. "I'll be off!" He darted out of the room.

Kai went to join Mizu in the kitchen.

Starrk went to go to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Lilynette punched Starrk in the stomach, and then grabbed him by the wrist, and began to drag him away.

"I don't this is exactly a good idea..." Momo told her.

"Come on, just help me move him!"

"Lilynette! I need to go to sleep... Come on..." He wasn't really struggling, or attempting to get up. He was just sort of letting Lilynette drag him.

Momo began to laugh, and she grabbed Starrk's ankles and two began to carry him.

"Come on... I gotta get some sleep..." Starrk complained.

As they were walking out, Lilynette's fingers slipped, and she dropped Starrk on the ground.

Momo's eyes widened and she gasped. "Captain Starrk! Are you okay?"

"Ow..." Starrk mumbled, half heartidly. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"He's still okay!" Lilynette gripped his wrists tighter, and then the two took him to a pond.

`"Alright, Starrk. Are you going to help, or are you going to sleep?"

Starrk sighed, and then he looked around. "Are you going to throw me in the water if I say I'm going to sleep?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Fine." The two girls set him down, and he looked around. He walked into a small building and rented a kaiak for himself, and three fishing rods.

Starrk took the boat into the water, and he started to paddle away, and then he fell asleep.

`Lilynette and Momo were making idle conversation, and because they were both pretty new at fishing the got their lines tangled several times. They hardly caught anything, and they watched as Starrk's boat drifted towards them.

"He's asleep..." Lilynette mumbled. She then smiled.

"Lilynette..." Momo warned. "Don't do it..."

Lilynette flash stepped over and then fliped Starrk's boat over. She then teleported back over to Momo.

Starrk opened his eyes. I'm underwater. He thought. He let go of fishing pole. I'll give them a scare for a while. His fishing pole floated up, and so did his Captain's jacket.

"Captain Starrk?" Called Momo.

"He's just playing." Lilynette told her.

"What if he's not? When we dropped him he could have got a concusion and forgot how to swim or something..."

"Actually, I don't know if he could swim in the first place. But that wouldn't stop him from flash stepping out..."

Two hands clamped down on their shoulders, causing both of them to jump. Both of them fell into the water, but they fell in the shallow part.

They turned to see a soaked Starrk. He didn't look very happy.

Starrk then walked across the water, and helped them both to their feet. He then fliped his boat over, and got back in. He casted his line again, and actually caught several fish for Jushiro's pond.

`Mizu and Kai were in the kitchen, Mizu doing most of the work but Kai was handing him the things he asked for at any time.

`Hideki walked into a small shop.

"Hey, Chen. How's it going?" Hideki turned to see a young woman sitting at a desk. She was wearing a white kimono with a red flowered design. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She kept her hair in the traditional Japanese style.

Hideki walked up to her. "Hey. I need a Bankai tree."

"Bansai." She corrected, and got out from behind the desk.

"Same thing. But do you have them?"

"Yeah."

There were several bansai trees available. The biggest was about four feet high, and the smallest was hardly a sprout.

Hideki bought one of the ones that were about two feet high.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Training

The three new Captains and Lilynette were standing in front of Sajin Komamura. They were in the middle of a large forest with no people living in or around it. Beside Sajin was Sui-Feng, Shunsui, and Unohana.

"To battle with Aizen we must train. I'm here to duel each of you. We'll start with just sword fighting. Shunsui, and Starrk. Both of you step forwards." Sajin told them.

Shunsui nodded to Starrk. "Hey, Starrk. How are you?"

Starrk drew his sword. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to."

Shunsui drew one of his swords. "I know you wouldn't..."

Everyone else got out of the way, but they were still watching.

Starrk and Shunsui slashed at each other. Both of them jumped back a step, then jumped back at each other. Shunsui stabbed at Starrk's chest, but he stepped back, and dodged it.

"Nice move there, friend." Shunsui then gripped his blade with both hands and slashed down at him. Starrk dodged it, and then Shunsui flipped the blade around in his hand, and then let go with his one hand and slashed at him.

Starrk parried, and then they both jumped back a step.

"What do ya know... those lessons that I taught you actually took effect. You can actually use your blade."

"I don't like to, though." Starrk sighed. "Unless I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Terrific. Let me know how that works out for you." Shunsui slashed at the air.

"Well this should be fun." Starrk said sarcastically tightened his grip on his sword.

"Let's get down to business. How 'bout it?"

"Come on now, don't be a buzz kill. Show me a little love."

"You act like you're itching for a fight, but you aren't playing for real yet, either. You haven't even drawn that other blade of yours."

"I only pull that one out when there's not enough room to work with the bigger blade. You see... they're not meant to be used in conjunction with each other."

"Is that a fact?" Asked Starrk. "Seeing as you've been shifting your sword from one hand to the other so much... And I don't know if you're conscious of it or not, but your right doesn't extend as far as your left hand sword does, in case you didn't know. You got a long and a sword sword on you. You're ambidextrous. Swing each arm a bit differently. But you claim you're not a dual wielder? You must take me for a fool."

"If Shunsui trained Starrk then wouldn't he know how Shunsui operated?" Asked Raizen.

"Shunsui train Starrk with his own swords. He taught Starrk how to fight with wooden swords first. And anytime Shunsui was off drinking or doing his Captain duties. Starrk didn't get an actual sword until he came here, to the Soul Society." Lilynette told him.

"He uses swords like he'd been using them his whole life." Complimented Raizen.

"Well there's some truth to that. He woke up with no memory, and then he found Shunsui who began to train him. And then a hundred years later, here were are."

"Yeah, you caught me." Said Shunsui. "I thought I consummated enough with the difference between my left and right. Those are some sharp eyes you have there. It's a little spooky, actually!" He shouted the last part as he slashed at his head. Starrk dodged it.

"You're quick too, huh?" Shunsui swapped sword hands, and then slashed at his side. Starrk bent over backwards and dodged it.

"That's incredible. You adjusted your sword arm in a faction of a second."

"Thank you for the compliment!" Shunsui slashed at him. This time Starrk blocked with his sword.

"Are these two gonna get serious anytime, or what?" Asked Sui-Feng.

"It's neither of their styles to get serious." Said Sajin. "And their only in training. But I've seen both of them in a real battle. They're both forces to be reckoned with."

Starrk and Shunsui traded slashes.

"Are you gonna get serious now, or what?" Shunsui asked. He obviously heard Sui-Feng's complaint.

"I already told you, that's not going to happen."

"In that case... if I drew my other sword would you have a change in heart?"

"Spare me the pretense. I know that you're strong enough already. There's no way I can handle both swords."

"You don't say?" Shunsui went for his other sword. "Well then... two swords it is!"

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Starrk asked.

The two slashed at each other again.

Starrk and Shunsui crossed blades several times. Shunsui was beginning to take deep breaths. Starrk was not.

Starrk was suddenly right in front of Shunsui and he slashed his hat. He would have slashed Shunsui if he didn't dodge it.

Starrk then slashed at his hip, but Shunsui jumped over it, and slashed down at him. Starrk blocked it, and then as Shunsui landed on the ground Starrk slashed at him, but Shunsui did a dance like maneuver and dodged it, and then jumped up into the air to dodge another slash. Shunsui floated in the air for a minute, then he slashed down at Starrk, who blocked it.

"Hm..." Shunsui said. "You're quite agile, my friend. And you're very strong, that's for sure."

"I'd say the same. You even kept your hat, and composure. You're surprising. Much more so than I've been."

A bit of blood dripped down from Shunsui's face.*

"I'm glad!" Said Shunsui. "It seems you've gotten into the mood to fight, as well."

"It can't be helped. I don't want to lose, either." Starrk closed his eyes.

"But, you still don't look like you're taking this seriously at all." Said Shunsui.

Starrk opened his one eye.

Shunsui disappeared, and Starrk opened both eyes. Starrk slashed at his side, as Shunsui was right there, but he teleported away just before Starrk's blade could cut him.

Starrk then stabbed upwards, right at Shunsui who was going for an airal assault. Shunsui's eyes widened, and he dodged to the side.

"Whoa, that was close." Shunsui said. "If you managed to catch me with that, I would have been dead for sure..."

"You didn't intend to cut me from the very beginning..." Starrk mumbled. "Why are you even bothering to attack me?"

"If we only test each other's reactions, we won't get anywhere. If one of us advances we'll actually make some progress. But, that's where the problem lies. The moment when one of us advances, is what we're both looking for, isn't it? In other words... when one of us takes a step forwards... the state of this battle will change. This is getting annoying, isn't it?"

Starrk started to walk towards him, and Shunsui started to jump backwards, looking like he was dancing.

"Don't run away and play coy with me, especially with that flashy style of yours. It looks lame."

Starrk darted towards him, but Shunsui jumped up into the air. Starrk then jumped into the air, and he slashed at Shunsui. The two stayed in the air, repeatedly slashing at each other.

"Hado, Number Thirty One. Shakkaho." Starrk held his right hand up, and then blasted a column of red flames at him.

Shunsui teleported behind him, and then Starrk turned around to face him.

Starrk stabbed at him, but Shunsui blocked it with both his swords, and then flung Starrk off to the side.

Starrk then started flash stepping around Shunsui at an insane speed, creating about twenty flash-clones.

They all slashed down at Shunsui, who jumped higher up into the air.

Then Starrk turned back to normal, and he slashed up at Shunsui's feet.

Shunsui side stepped.

Starrk then stood up on level ground with Shunsui. Shunsui continuously stabbed at Starrk, who took a step backwards. Shunsui stabbed at him again and again, and again, but Starrk continued to dodge.

Shunsui then started to slash with his shorter sword, stabbing with the longer sword. Starrk continued to dodge, and then Shunsui mixed it up by slashing at him with his longer sword. Starrk gripped his sword with both hands, and he blocked it.

The two pressed against each other, and then they stepped backwards.

"Why don't you release your Bankai, Shunsui?"

"We both know that neither of us are going to release our Bankais." Replied Shunsui. "I won't use it when there's people around the same area. And I definitely won't use it when we're in training. But, I will get more serious for you." Shunsui then took off his kimono, and dropped it, and it floated to the ground.

"I want you to at least release your Shikai." Starrk began to sheath his sword.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Raizen.

"Lilynette!" He roared.

Lilynette's eyes widened, and she stood straight up in suprise.

"Come here."

She suddenly teleported up to Starrk.

"Don't shout! You scared the hell outta me!"

Starrk placed his hand on her head. "Kick about, Los Lobos!" He roared.

Notes: *My computer didn't want to load the site that I watch Bleach on right here. So I pulled up youtube and I looked up Shunsui vs Starrk. The only ones that came up were subs, so I clicked on one of them. So if the dialog sounds weird it's because I'm watching the sub for this fight.

Also, sorry for a bit late update.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Los Lobos vs Katen Kotetsu

There was an explosion of energy all around Starrk and Lilynette.

Shunsui held his swords across from each other, in a cross like motion. "When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers... Katen Kotetsu!" Then both of his swords turned into black Chinese scimitars with silver edges, and they were heavily curved.

When the explosion cleared, there was Starrk in his Shikai state. He was sitting down in the air. He stood up. "Here we go..." He said. "Let's do this Lilynette." He paused. No response. "Lilynette." Nothing. "Lilynette!" She still didn't respond. "Lilynette!" This time Starrk grew angry. He made a face, and then slammed his pistol into the side of his head. "Don't ignore me!"

"Ow!" Lilynette growled from the pistol.

"What? The pistol talked?" Asked Raizen.

"That hurt!" Lilynette complained. "What if you cracked my head open, you idiot?"

"Shut up. It's your fault for being uncooperative." He rolled his eyes. "And it's not like I know where your head is in this form!"

"How many times have I told you that the tip of the gun is my he-"

Starrk sheathed one of his guns, and then began to scratch the back of the pistol.

"Ow!" Growled Lilynette. "That's my butt!" Starrk continued to scratch the pistol. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! I said that hurts! Hey! You bastard, you're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Okay, it was my fault! Okay?"

Starrk stopped, and he turned his head to see Shunsui's hat flying at him. He then saw Shunsui cut the hat in half.

Starrk teleported out of the way. "Attacking me while I'm in the middle of talking, eh? That's a really-"

Shunsui slashed his sword across the air. "Bushogama!" Blue energy shot at Starrk.

Starrk held his arms out in front of him, and blocked the attack. He looked around to see where Shunsui was, and saw that he was soaring down towards him from the right.

"Takaoni."

Starrk held up his one pistol, and fired. It sent a large energy blast right at him.

Shunsui teleported at the last second.

"I'll finish what I was saying. That's a really impatient maneuver. That's not like you, Captain."

"Actually, I intended to take you down with the first sword strike. But you dodged it, showing that your release isn't just for show. More importantly, pulling off a counter attack like that one... I'm really amazed."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"That blast you fired. It reminds me of a Cero."

"It's not a Cero. It's just condensed Spirit Energy, which is similar to what a Cero is, but it's different. Because the thing is, I'm not a hollow."

"Then your other gun fires something as well?"

"No."

"You're a really bad liar. There's no point in hiding it this far into the battle."

"Well the thing is I carried out this damned release. So you should show me your Bankai. I'll see your Bankai even if I have to drag it out." He drew his gun and fired a large blast.

Shunsui teleported out of the way, and then Starrk sheathed that gun whilst pulling out his other gun and fired at Shunsui. Shunsui dodged that one too. Starrk then fired again and sent a whole volley of them right at him. Shunsui dodged all of them.

"You're hopeless, Starrk!" Growled Lilynette. Starrk stopped for a second. "You can't hit him at all."

"Shut your mouth and keep firing!" He then drew the gun he just sheathed, and he fired the large round with it.

"You know something?" Asked Shunsui. "It's surprisingly difficult to land a hit on a moving target."

"Yeah, I know."

"Isn't it pointless to waste bullets like that?" Shunsui teleported away, and Starrk looked around to see where he was.

"Starrk!" Lilynette called.

Starrk turned to see Shunsui flying down at him. Starrk pointed his gun at him, and fired.

"I already figured out your attack pattern." Shunsui told him.

Shunsui gave a slight gasp as Starrk fired his gun to the right, directly where Shunsui teleported after Starrk's last shot. Shunsui then slashed the blast down the middle with his blade.

"You did a good job blocking that attack. Looks like I better give you a little more credit." He was still pointing his gun at him.

Shunsui slashed at the air. "Bushogama!" The wave flew towards Starrk.

"It's no use." Starrk blasted the wave away, and then Shunsui teleported to Starrk's side, and readied to slash down him, but Starrk pointed his right gun hand at him- the one he just fired.

"I know that you can't fire your right gun again."

Starrk pulled the trigger, and then Shunsui teleported out of the way of the Cero-like blast.

"Whoah, that almost got me. Your right gun has more power, so you need to reload it by putting it in it's holster. Your left gun fires less powerful shots, but shoots a large volley of bullets. I was pretty sure that was how it went..."

"Nobody said anything like that." Starrk told him.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything."

Starrk paused a moment.

"You know the reason better than anyone else. You've only been firing blasts of spirit energy."

"I've adapted to their power, actually."

"So what?"

"I'll admit, your wild two hand attacks are pretty tough to deal with. But its just spiritual pressure. Even in your Shikai form you won't be able to kill me with them."

Starrk began to glow.

"Metralleta." Starrk called. A small ball formed at the end of his barrel, and then blasted hundreds of blasts at Shunsui.

Shunsui teleported to Starrk's right, but Starrk just spun around, and the bullets continued without stopping.

Shunsui dodged it, and then started flash stepping away.

"There's no point in running." Starrk called.

"Wait, wait a second!"

"I'm done waiting!" Starrk called, but Shunsui could hardly hear him. "They're pretty effective when I fire them like this. Even though it's just spiritual pressure, right?"

"Isn't that technique a bit sneaky?" Complained, Shunsui, still running.

"It's not sneaky at all." Starrk called, the blasts still going.

Shunsui then jumped off to the side, but Starrk's aim followed him.

"You've reached your limit, haven't you? Just give up now, and then we'll call this training session over. Or you could use your Bankai."

"At this rate, I might have to..." Shunsui then teleported beneath Starrk, and Starrk's bullets stopped.

Shunsui then teleported behind Starrk and slashed at him, but Starrk dodged it and fired the large round at him.

"Didn't you say that wasn't your style, Captain?"

"Being yourself isn't always a good think, Starrk."

Starrk teleported behind him, and put his gun against the back of Shunsui's shoulder.

"You're right." Starrk then put both his guns back in their holsters, and then he glowed, and then turned back into his normal form, and Lilynette appeared again.

The next battle was Sui-Feng and Ayame.

Ayame smiled. "I won't be holding back."

Sui-Feng did not return the smile. "I wouldn't expect you to." She drew her sword, at the same time as Ayame.

Sui-Feng put her right hand on the blade. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" As she called her release command, her blade started to glow red. Her blade then shrunk down, and the glowing stopped. She now had a gold and black gauntlet around her right arm, and there was a long stinger-like blade at the her middle finger. The blade was about twice as big as her finger. The color pattern looked like a hornet.

Sui-Feng teleported at Ayame, who dodged the attack, and kicked Sui-Feng in the chest and then jumped backwards as Sui-Feng came at her again. Ayame drew her sword, and then slashed at Sui-Feng, and Sui-Feng's stinger was an inch from Ayame's face, but her blade had intercepted the attack.

Ayame then took a step back, and she slashed down at Sui-Feng, who teleported backwards and dodged it.

Ayame then pointed her blade at Sui-Feng, and she gripped her wrist with her less dominate hand.

"Destroy them... Takeuchi." Her blade then glowed bright blue, and then instantly disappeared. Her arm then glowed blue, and then the glow burnt away. Her arm was now coated with a glossy silver metal, with protrusions on the side of her forearm, that resembled fins but the blade was pointed forwards.* Each protrusion was about an inch long.

Sui-Feng stabbed Ayame's head with her stinger, but Ayame blocked it with her metal arm, and then punched Sui-Feng in the jaw with her free hand.

Sui-Feng kicked Ayame in the chest, and the two jumped backwards.

Ayame then punched at Sui-Feng's head with her metal arm, but Sui-Feng moved her head to the side, and Ayame's blade slashed Sui-Feng across the shoulder.

Sui-Feng groaned, and then stung Ayame right in the temple. She went to sting her a second time, but Ayame jumped backwards and dodged it. A black flower like pattern appeared where Sui-Feng stung her.

Sui-Feng's arm that Ayame cut was no unable to move, but luckly for her it wasn't the arm with the stinger.

"I shouldn't have to explain my Suzumebachi's ability... but I will. If I sting you a second time in the same spot, you'll die."

"Well my Takeuchi contains poison. When it cuts you it'll slowly seep through your veins until you die."

"I know." Sui-Feng teleported up to Ayame, who jumped off to the side and dodged it, and punched at her face.

Sui-Feng teleported back and dodged it, but Ayame teleported and followed her.

Ayame managed to stab into Sui-Feng's arm again, but this time it was down by her forearm. Sui-Feng stung Ayame in the shoulder, before she teleported away and then teleported behind her and kicked her in the back of the head.

Ayame and Sui-Feng faced each other. The two girls charged at each other.

Notes: *Like those fins on Batman's arm, but they're straighter and then they point forwards instead of backwards.

I know they seem a bit serious for training, but the reason that they're so serious is that they're going to fight Aizen, and if they died fighting normal captains they wouldn't be able to last long fighting Aizen, who surpasses the level of Captain and approaches God like levels.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Ayame vs Sui-Feng

Ayame and Sui-Feng punched at each other. Sui-Feng's stinger deflected off of Ayame's armor, and Ayame punched Sui-Feng in the face with her other hand. Sui-Feng kicked Ayame in the chest, and both of them fell backwards.

Unohana was standing over Starrk, healing the small bit of wounds he had. She had just finished healing Shunsui.

"Thanks for healing me." Starrk said. "But I'm really not hurt."

"It's my job, there is no need to thank me." Unohana smiled at him. "But you're welcome."

Starrk turned, to watch Ayame and Sui-Feng's battle.

Ayame teleported up to Sui-Feng, who teleported behind her and kicked at her head. Ayame teleported and kicked at Sui-Feng's side, but she teleported up into the air, and blasted the same fiery Kido spell at her that Starrk used against Shunsui.

Ayame teleported up into the air and punched at her face, but Sui-Feng teleported behind her and kicked at her head. Ayame ducked, and teleported away.

"It's hard to tell who's chasing who." Said Shunsui. "Those two girls are pretty strong. But, I've never been fond of watching girls fight."

"Don't think of them as girls." Said Raizen. "Think of them as Soul Reapers. It doesn't matter if they're a man or a woman. What matters if they're strong. And they are."

Shunsui nodded. "Hey, I'm going to get my kimono." He teleported away.

Ayame's and Sui-Feng's charged at each other, both of them coated in Spirit Energy. Their fists collided, and they sent a large wave of spirit energy everywhere.

Shunsui teleported back to the group, with his kimono on his shoulder. "I almost got blasted to bits by that last attack." Shunsui then put his kimono the rest of the way on. "I'm going to get another straw hat."

Ayame and Sui-Feng pushed back against each other, at first Ayame was forcing Sui-Feng backwards, but then Sui-Feng started to force Ayame backwards, and then Ayame was winning again, then Sui-Feng started to win again. After that, they were tied for a while. Then they both jumped backwards.

They were both running out of energy.

Sui-Feng's stinger disappeared, and was replaced by the sealed form of her Zanpakuto.

The sting marks on Ayame's body disappeared.

"If you're in sealed form, then I am too." Ayame's Shikai form turned back into it's sealed form. All the poision in Sui-Feng's body disappeared.

Ayame and Sui-Feng continuously slashed at each other. After about three minutes, they both jumped back.

"Hand to hand combat?" Ayame suggested.

Sui-Feng nodded.

Both of the girls were panting.

Ayame slowly sheathed her sword, and so did Sui-Feng.

"Shall we fight in the air, or on the ground?" Asked Ayame.

"I don't really care." Sui-Feng said. "I just want to beat the crap out of you."

"Oh yeah?"

Ayame flew towards Sui-Feng, and the two punched at each other. Ayame's fist was planted in Sui-Feng's stomach, whilst Sui-Feng's fist hit Ayame right in the jaw.

Both of them fell backwards a little, and then both of them fluried punches at each other. The two continued to flury their punches, and then both of them jumped backwards.

"We both know that neither of us can stand to fight very much longer." Ayame called. "So let's end this." She drew her sword.

Sui-Feng drew her sword. "Alright. Let's go."

Ayame and Sui-Feng flew at each other, and slashed.

Starrk had teleported between them, before their blades could hit each other.

"Starrk...!" Mumbled Ayame.

Starrk had his sword drawn, and he blocked Sui-Feng's blade with that. With his other hand he caught Ayame's wrist.

Both of them passed out, and then Starrk teleported to the ground. Unohana healed them.

Shunsui teleported over. "So the battle's done?" He asked. He had another straw hat on.

"Yeah." Answered Starrk.

"Good. I left hoping I wouldn't have to watch it."

Raizen walked over, along side Sajin. Both of them flew up into the air.

"I'll hold back just enough to where I don't kill you." Sajin told him.

"Hold back even one ounce of your strength, and you will die." Raizen drew his sword.

Raizen slashed down at Sajin, who blocked it with his arm. Sajin then punched down at Raizen, who jumped backwards and dodged it.

"I told you not to hold back. Don't you normally release your Bankai at the beginning of a fight?"

"How would you know that?"

"I have a lot of friends. I got information on each Captain and Lieutenant. All besides the other two new Captains, and the new Lieutenant. But other than that... I know of everyone's fighting styles and personalities."

Sajin nodded. "I understand..." He then punched at Raizen.

Raizen dodged to the right, and slashed Sajin across the side.

Sajin's eyes widened. "Slice. Manzo."

His blade had a slightly pinkish tint.

Sajin drew his sword, and he slashed at Raizen.

Raizen blocked it, and he went to slash him again.

Sajin let go of his blade with one hand, and with that hand he caught Raizen's blade, and he slashed him lightly across the shoulder.

"I told you, didn't I? Don't hold back." Raizen yanked his sword from his hand, and then stabbed Sajin in the shoulder.

Sajin grabbed his arm, and then threw him backwards.

Raizen let go of his sword, it was still in Sajin's shoulder.

Sajin then grabbed it, and dropped it. It started to fall towards the ground.

Raizen clenched his teeth, and he charged him. Sajin gripped his own blade, with both hands. He readied for Raizen.

The new Captain teleported beneath the Wolf-like Captain, to the ground. He then caught his sword before it hit the ground, and he teleported back to be level with Sajin.

Sajin and Raizen crossed blades several times, neither of them getting any cuts.

Then both of them jumped backwards.

 _He's got an edge from being so big..._ Thought Raizen. _But I could use my speed to my advantage._

Raizen teleported behind Sajin, and slashed him across the back.

"Roar, Tenken!"

A large ghost like arm appeared behind him. It held a blade.

Sajin slashed down at the air, and the ghost arm slashed down at Raizen at the same time Sajin slashed.

Raizen managed to teleport behind Sajin, and he slashed him across the back of the shoulder.

Sajin then spun around and punched Raizen across the face. Sajin's blow sent Raizen flying into the ground.

 _That move worked the first time. This time it worked again, but he got a counter attack. If I try it again, he'll likely be able to block it._ Raizen thought, as he was getting up.

Raizen then flew back at Sajin, who slashed at the air again. The ghost arm slashed at him.

Raizen teleported above it, and then he flew at Sajin. Sajin slashed down at him, but he teleported behind him, about to slash him. This time Sajin blocked it, and then slashed at him. Raizen managed to block the first attack, but then the ghost arm sent him flying.

Raizen bit his lip, and he charged at Sajin. _I was a fool to think I could take him down when he went full power. He hasn't even went Bankai yet, and he's kicking my ass. But still. I must try. I won't give up, because I'm not weak._

Sajin slashed at Raizen again, but he teleported beneath him. If I can't get him in close combat, I'll use Kido. He thought. He took a deep breath. "Hado number Fifty Four. Haien."

Purple fire blasted form Raizen's palm at Sajin.

Shunsui suddenly teleported behind Sajin, and grabbed his shoulder. Shunsui teleported both of them out of the area.

Unohana healed both of them.

"How about all of go out to have a meal?" Asked Starrk. "I'll pay."

* * *

Later, all seven Captains and Lilynette were at a restaurant.

"Thanks, Starrk." Said Ayame. Ayame had a steak, and she was cutting it up.

"No problem, Captain Ayame." Starrk had spaghetti.

"You don't need to call us by our titles." Sui-Feng was cutting up part of her fish.

"That's just the way Starrk is." Lilynette said. "He'll still address you guys by your titles until he really gets to know you, like he does with Shunsui." Lilynette had a hamburger, and she would occasionally take some of Starrk's food.

"Hey, that's Captain Shunsui to you..." Shunsui joked. Shunsui was eating the steam buns that were supposed to be all of their appetizers, but being as Shunsui didn't order anything else, no one told him not to. He had sake next to his plate.

Unohana was eating steak. "I think that it's nice that Captain Starrk addresses everyone by their titles. It's very respectful."

"Yeah, I agree." Said Raizen. Raizen was eating a salad with no dressing.

For the first time, Sajin relaxed. He was beginning to trust the new Captains. On Sajin's plate, he had pork. Sajin had already trusted Starrk from their battle with the Arrancar. But he wanted to know why Starrk didn't get scared when he saw Sajin's face.

* * *

Notes: I'm going to write a new story. It is going to be the next generation of Bleach. Sort of like the Yugioh GX of Bleach. But for those of you who don't watch Yugioh, it'll be the Boruto of Bleach. I was thinking about making it into the same universe as this one, making Starrk and Lilynette into Soul Reapers instead of Arrancars. What do you guys think? Drop a review telling me, or you could PM me.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Sajin Komamura

Starrk was lying in his bed, sleeping.

Lilynette started to shake him.

"Starrk!"

Starrk didn't respond.

"STARRK!" Lilynette growled louder.

Nothing.

Lilynette jumped up into the air, and did a flip and kicked down into Starrk's back.

"Ow..." Starrk mumbled. "What?"

"We've got to go to the training ground again! Let's go!"

"No. I don't want to."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't feel like it. You can go without me if you want."

"No! Starrk! You're comin' with me!" Lilynette grabbed his arm, and then yanked him from the bed, and knocked him on the ground.

"Ugh..." Starrk sat up.

"Good you're awake. Let's go!"

Starrk got up, and he lied back in his bed.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Lilynette kicked him in the face, and he rolled out of his bed and onto the other side.

He got up. "Whatever. Let's go."

The two walked to the training area.

Shunsui was leaned up against a tree, his hat down hiding his eyes.

Sajin was standing there, with his arms cross. Sui-Feng was sitting in a tree.

Ayame was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed beneath Sui-Feng's tree.

Starrk looked around, seeing that Raizen wasn't there.

Starrk nodded to Sajin, who gave a slight smile and nodded back.

Starrk waved to Sui-Feng, who nodded to him. He pointed a finger gun at Ayame, and pretended to fire.

She did the same.

Starrk punched Shunsui lightly in the shoulder. "Hey, Captain. What's going on?"

"Hey, Starrk... how's it going?"

"Did you go out drinking again?"

"No I was up all night doing paper work... I'm kinda tired."

"I bet your lieutenant will say otherwise."

"You've got me all figured out..." Shunsui shrugged. "I guess there's nothing else for me to do. Yeah, I was out drinking again." Shunsui smiled, a bit imbarrest.

Starrk did no return the smile. He just sat down on the ground, and Lilynette sat down next to him.

Starrk went to close his eyes, but then Lilynette punched him hard in the arm.

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." He mumbled.

A few minutes later, Raizen walked over.

"Today, before the training... I'd like to ask you all a question." Sajin said.

Everyone got together.

"None of you were afraid of my appearance... why?"

Sui-Feng and Shunsui walked away, being as they weren't involved.

"Appearances don't bother me." Starrk told him. "I noticed your large stature, and your hairy features, but I guess I was too lazy to let it bother me."

"As for me... there was only one time that I was truely scared. That was when I saw Yamamoto when he was a cold blooded killer. That was truely terrifying."

Ayame shrugged. "My Zanpakuto spirit was scary looking. And I was pretty scared when I first saw her. But then I realized that she was actually really nice. So I learned not to judge people by their appearance."

"Now for the test. There are three special poles made of spiritual pressure outside. You three-" He pointed to the new Captains. "Will need to get them. Our jobs are to stop you." He pointed to Shunsui and Sui-Feng. "But we will not use our Zanpakuto."

Sajin tossed each of the new Captains a small glass veil.

"Break those open, and you'll feel the spiritual pressure that you'll need to find. But there is only a little bit of them."

"What about me?"

"Lilynette, you stay here." Sajin said. "You three get out of here."

The three new Captains teleported away.

Starrk teleported up into a tree. He broke the veil open, and he then darted off the spirit energy.

Ayame teleported far up into the air. And then she broke her veil open.

"Starrk's conceiling his spirit energy very well." Said Shunsui. "It might take me a while to track him."

"Ayame is really far up in the air." Sui-Feng stated.

"I don't know where Raizen is. He must be conceiling his presence." Sajin looked around.

"Well... I'm going to leave before things turn violent." Lilynette walked away.

Almost as soon as Lilynette left, Raizen teleported in front of the three senior Captains.

"You're not a very bright one, are you?" Asked Shunsui. "If you were going to teleport right here, then you could have used a sneak attack."

"Well, the way I see it... I can eliminate my foe right here, and then move on. So which one is it? Do I gotta fight Sajin again? Or is it Shunsui this time? Or could it possibly be Sui-Feng?"

"Well this time there is no single battles." Sajin said. "So all of us are your enemies."

"Oh. Well I might actually lose. But even if I do... it'll give Starrk and Ayame more time to get their stuff."

Raizen clenched his fists, and he jumped backwards, just before Sui-Feng teleported up to him, and punched at his face.

Sajin charged at him, and Shunsui teleported behind him.

Raizen glanced around, and then he kicked Sui-Feng in the nose, did a backflip, punched Shunsui right in the chest, and then he headbutted Sajin in the stomach. He jumped backwards, as the three surrounded him.

Starrk teleported up to him.

"Starrk what are you-"

"Hey, I couldn't just leave you out to try. I'll take Sajin. Shunsui won't hurt you too bad, but Sui-Feng is the one you have to worry about. I don't know of her style, but she's an assassin so she must be pretty strong."

Starrk teleported behind Sajin, and grabbed his shoulder and then teleported away.

Ayame teleported over to them. She had a steel baton in her right hand. I already finished, so I don't think I'm allowed to help them... She thought. Dang, I was really wanting to fight someone...

Starrk let go of Sajin's shoulder, and then struck a fighting stance.

Sajin clenched his fists, and punched at him.

Starrk teleported out of the way, and he punched Sajin in the back. Sajin spun around punched at him, but Starrk managed to jump back out of the way.

Starrk then teleported behind Sajin again, but this time Sajin blocked it and punched back at him.

Starrk managed to dodge it, and then he Sajin turned to face him.

Starrk teleported, and Sajin spun around and kicked at where he thought Starrk would be. But Starrk was up in the air, just above him- facing down. "Hado Number Thirty One. Shakkaho." The fire instantly blasted towards him.

Sajin teleported out of the way, but he now had a burn on his shoulder.

"You could just back down right now." Starrk said.

Sajin punched at him, but Starrk held up both his hands in a blocking like gesture. "Bakudo, Number Thirty Nine. Enkosen." A spinning yellow shield appeared. Sajin's fist collided with the shield, and it shattered on impact, but Starrk still managed to nullify the damage.

Sui-Feng kicked at Raizen's head, but he ducked and punched at her. She teleported, and then she repeatedly punched Raizen in the torso, punching far too fast for him to dodge or counter. After about two dozen punches Raizen managed to punch Sui-Feng hard in the side of the face and sent her several feet backwards. He instantly charged at her to follow up, but she blocked his strike and punched him in the nose.

Raizen punched at Sui-Feng's face, but this time Shunsui teleported and blocked it with his left hand.

Raizen went to take his fist back, but Shunsui's hand tightened around it, and then Sui-Feng charged at him, and he swung Shunsui in front of him like a body shield.

Sui-Feng teleported behind him, and punched him in the back.

Raizen groaned, and then he punched at Shunsui with his free hand. Shunsui caught that hand too.

Raizen kicked up into his jaw, and forced him to let go.

Sui-Feng charged at him, and Raizen spun around and hit her in the jaw with a strong right hook.

Sui-Feng jumped backwards. He's got a kick boxer's style. He's got strong punches and kicks. Even if he's strong he has plenty of openings to exploit. She thought.

He relies fully on his strength. But being as we're stronger than him he's going to have to try harder. He hardly uses strategy, so this won't be a battle of wits. Shunsui thought.

Lilynette teleported next to Ayame.

"Hi." Lilynette said.

"I completed my mission while these guys were screwing around. I have to say, if Starrk didn't take Sajin elsewhere then Raizen would have gotten his ass kicked."

"The other two are pretty strong, too." Said Lilynette. "I brought popcorn. Good thing Starrk and Captain Komamura are still in watching distance."

"Aye, Starrk's fighting style is pretty interesting. Much like Shunsui's. Half brawling like Raizen and half strategy like Sui-Feng."


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Lilynette's Training

Starrk began to teleport away from Sajin, who ran after him.

Starrk continued to teleport away from quite some time. Then finally he stopped.

Sajin caught up with him, who was breathing a little faster. _He's fast..._ Sajin thought.

Starrk looked him in the eye. "Sorry." He then made a massive leap with flash step, teleporting back to Raizen.

Sajin started to teleport back.

Starrk teleported above them. He held out his hands, facing them towards the ground. "Bakudo number twenty one. Sekienton." Red smoke suddenly erupted through the area, and Starrk teleported behind Raizen, and grabbed him by the shoulder and teleported out of the smoke.

"Thanks, but I didn't need your help."

"Sajin is on his way back, and these two will clear the smoke in a second. So hurry up and get your thing."

"Right." Raizen smashed his veil, and Starrk teleported away.

Sajin meant Starrk at his thing.

"Dang. So a confrontation can't be avoided?" Starrk groaned.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled there..." Said Sajin.

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping that it would take you longer so we could avoid the fighting all together."

"These exercises are to prepare you for the battle with Aizen and his subordinants. You won't be able to avoid that battle."

"Right."

Sajin's eyes widened, and he turned around to see Starrk was behind him, pulling a metal rod from the ground.

Sajin turned to where he thought Starrk was, and the afterimage disappeared.

Raizen pulled his rod from the ground as well.

* * *

Later that day, Starrk and Lilynette were walking around with Shunsui.

"You know, Lilynette... Jushiro was supposed to train you. But he just got out of the hospital an hour ago."

"So you guys want to visit him?" Asked Starrk.

So the three walked to Jushiro's office.

Jushiro was trimming his new Bansai trees.

"Thank you for the gifts, Starrk... but you really didn't need to give me these."

"It's not a problem. Courtesy of my squad." Starrk nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'll train Lilynette now." Jushiro stood up.

"Wait until tomorrow. You should rest a bit before you start doing things."

The next day, Starrk was snoring rather loudly. He was lying on his stomach, his face down in his pillow.

Lilynette walked over to him, and poked him in the side.

Starrk didn't react. Lilynette jumped on his back, and started pulling his hair. "WAKE UP!" She roared.

"You don't need to wake him so violently..." Mumbled Momo.

Starrk groaned. "Leave me alone! This is your training, not mine!"

Lilynette didn't get off of him.

After about ten minutes of yelling in his ear, Starrk finally got up.

* * *

Jushiro and Lilynette were standing face to face.

Starrk was lying in a tree, his eyes closed. He was asleep.

"Let's do this!" Lilynette drew her sword.

"I won't fight a child. This training will be different-"

"No, I'm going to train the same as the Captains."

"I won't raise my hand against a child."

"Yeah, well you're going to have to. Unless you want to die!" Lilynette charged him, and slashed down at him.

Jushiro quickly drew his sword, blocking the attack. He looked saddened that he had to draw his sword against a child. Lilynette continued to slash down at him, and Jushiro just held his sword there.

"Take that, and that and that!" She cried as she slashed at him. But something was having any effect.

Shunsui suddenly teleported up next to Starrk, waking the new Captain up. He pretended like was paying attention.

"Hey." Shunsui said. "Lilynette is not very effective. Why don't you say something to her?"

Starrk shrugged. "I have up trying. She never listens to me. This is probably the best way for her to learn."

Lilynette slashed down at Jushiro, this time the old Captain caught Lilynette's blade with his barehand, and he stabbed it into the ground.

Lilynette jumped back. _This old guy's strong..._ She thought. She charged at him, and kicked at his head.

He held up his hand. "Bakudo number eight... Seki..." A blue ball appeared behind his hand, and Lilynette's foot hit it. It sent her flying backwards, but she landed on her feet still.

"Hado number four! Byakurai!" She pointed two fingers at the old man, and then white lightning shot from them, straight at him.

Jushiro held up his less dominate hand, and took the blast. It didn't effect him.

"Whoah..." Lilynette swallowed.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Your Kido is less then mediocre. I've seen many different Kido users... and you skill is very low. Just let me teach you and we won't have to actually fight."

"No way! This is the only way I'll learn!"

"Fine. Attack!"

Lilynette charged at Jushiro, who easily sidestepped and avoided it.

Lilynette got back up, and charged at him again, but Jushiro dodged it again. The two repeated this action over and over.

Lilynette groaned, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Well said!" Jushiro smiled.

"Come on, gimme back my sword, you creep!"

"I can't do that!"

Lilynette charged at him, kicking at his head.

He easily ducked. "Come on, put more power into it!"

Lilynette fell back a step, and then cried, "Give me back my sword!"

"One more time!"

"Damn you! Give me back my sword NOW!" Lilynette growled.

Jushiro looked down at her. "By now you must realize that you cannot take this sword from me. And you must except that fact."

"So what if I can't?"

"You're persistent. Nevertheless... you should stop. You'll never learn anything like this."

"You're so full of it! And wrong. You reek from lecturing, old fart."

"Old fart? I don't approve of your foul mouth. Address me properly, call me mister."

"Whatever..." Lilynette stood up. "Coyote!" She roared.

Starrk opened his eyes.

"What?" Starrk called back.

"Come here! We're going to activate the Los Lobos!"

"Hmmm... pass."

"What! Don't you-"

Starrk teleported away.

"Damn." Lilynette bit her lip. "I'm going to kick his ass later..."

"Stop cursing! It's unladylike!"

"Hey, shut up!" Lilynette stood up. "Bakudo number nine! Horin!" Gold light glowed at Lilynette's fingers, but then the light burnt out. "Crap!"

"Are you done?" Asked Jushiro.

"Well that was my last ace in the hole... so..." She groaned. "Fine. Whatever, we'll train the way you want..."

Jushiro helped Lilynette refine her Kido. She mastered Bakudo number one- Sai, Bakudo number four- Hainawa, and Bakudo number eight- Seki.

* * *

Later that day, Lilynette was yelling at Starrk for leaving during her training.

"I didn't leave during your training!"

"You done?"

She was about to continue, but then there was a knock on the door.

Lilynette looked over to Starrk. "Well? Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Damn..." Starrk slowly walked over, and opened the door.

A small pick haired girl was standing there. "Hi!" She smiled.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I'd like to see Momo and Lilynette!"

Starrk turned. "Hey, Lieutenant Kusajishi wants you, Lilynette. And Lieutenant Hinamori too."

"Hey, Momo!" Called Lilynette.

Momo ran out. "Yes?" She asked.

"Yachiru wants to see us."

"What's this all about?" Starrk asked.

"You can leave, Starkie! I just need those two!"

The three Squad Five members seemed confused.

`And the next thing they knew, Momo and Lilynette were in the Women's Soul Reaper Association meeting.

All in all, there was Yachiru, Nemu Kurotsuchi- Mayuri's Lieutenant, Unohana, Nanao Ise- Shunsui's Lieutenant, Sui-Feng, Kiyone Kotetsu- Jushiro's Third Seat, Isane Kotetsu-Kiyone's older sister and Unohana's Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto- Toshiro's Lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki-Byakuya's adoptive sister and an Unseated Soul Reaper in Jushiro's squad, and of course there was Momo and Lilynette.

The girls were talking about who liked whom.

Lilynette had her head down on the table, and she was sleeping.

"Lilynette, wake up..." Whispered Momo. "It's very disrespectful-"

Lilynette started snoring louder.

Yachiru turned to them.

"Lilynette! The President is-"

Yachiru walked over, across the table. She slammed her Zanpakuto down into the ground.

Lilynette yawned, and looked up. She rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing sleeping?" Growled Yachiru.

"Gossip is really boring. Pretty pointless too. If that's all that you guys do here, then there's really no point in being here."

"Lilynette-" Momo was cut off.

"Oh yeah, flower girl?"

"Yeah, deer woman!"*

Yachiru made a face. She then swung her still sheathed sword at her.

Everyone was surprised by this, but no one could react.

There was a loud thud, of a sword hitting someone.

Sui-Feng's eyes widened, to see Coyote Starrk standing there, with Yachiru's sword in his hand. He caught the sword before it hit Lilynette.

 _Oh no... What will Starrk do to Yachiru for trying to hurt his Lieutenant?_ Thought Rangiku.

Starrk looked down at Yachiru, who looked surprised. "Let's go." He let go of the sword.

"What- you're not mad?" Asked Kiyone.

"No... Getting mad takes way too much work. Let's go, Lilynette. If you don't want to be here then leave. Don't just sit there and complain."

"Hey! That's exactly what you do all the time!"

Starrk shrugged. "Whatever." And he teleported away. Lilynette teleported after him.

"What a strange guy..." Mumbled Unohana. "He interfered, but he didn't seem angry..."

"I have a new mission!" Yachiru called. "Boobies! Momo! You guys need to get a picture of Starrk for our trading cards!"

* * *

Notes: *Yachiru calls Lilynette 'flower girl' because a Lily is a flower. And I looked up what Yachiru's last name meant, and it meant 'grass' or 'deer'.

Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet, and one never has too many reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Pictures

"So just the usual stuff, Yachiru?" Asked Rangiku.

Yachiru nodded, seriously.

"But Yachiru-" Said Momo.

"Don't don't want any buts!" Said Yachiru. "You gotta do this!"

Momo looked over at Rangiku, who nodded.

Yachiru handed Rangiku a camera.

The two girls walked out of the building, and then started heading for the Squad Five's Barracks.

"Don't worry," Rangiku said. "I'll get them."

The two encountered Starrk, who was walking around his barracks, making sure the Unseated Soul Reapers were doing their jobs.

He turned, around to look at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Well..." Rangiku made her eyes go really big, and she started having her lips become pouty. "Can you please pose for some pictures?"

Starrk stood there for about thirty seconds without saying anything. "Am I posing for nude pics?"

Momo's face turned blood red, and she turned away.

Rangiku imagined Starrk without his shirt on, and she got a really bad bloody nose, and had to retreat.

Starrk sighed, and then went to his Seated Officers.

* * *

Rangiku and Momo were standing just outside his barracks.

"Alright, we should probably re-word that. And if I get a bloody nose again, you should take over." Rangiku said.

Momo gulped. "Okay... I'll try..."

"Good."

* * *

Starrk was lying in his bed, his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed.

There was a knock on the door, and Lilynette walked over and opened the door.

Rangiku and Momo where standing there.

"We need to see Captain Starrk." Said Rangiku.

"He's asleep."

"You don't have any problem waking him up any other time he's asleep." Momo pointed out.

"But that's when I want to wake him up. I don't really feel like it. What do you need him for?"

"We just need to take a couple of pictures of him for our trading cards."

"This is going to be sexual pictures?" Asked Lilynette.

Momo's face reddened, and Rangiku's nose started bleeding.

Lilynette sighed. "Well... you guys can take it up with him after he wakes up. Later." She shut the door, and then walked away.

Rangiku wiped her face. "Well that didn't work..."

Momo took a deep breath. "Rangiku, maybe we could use some help."

"Yo." Said a voice.

Momo turned, to see Kai and Mizu standing on a wall. Kai was crouched down, and Mizu was standing up, his back to them- but he still had his head turned to them. The two where silhouetted by the sun.

"What do you need help with?" Asked Kai.

"We need to get pictures of Captain Starrk for our trading cards." Said Momo.

"And they aren't sexual." Rangiku added.

Kai jumped down from the wall, and Mizu did a back-flip and spun around in mid air to face them.

"We could help you." Said Kai, grinning.

"Where's Hideki?"

"Don't know. Probably killed himself."

"WHAT?"

"That was a terrible joke, Kai." Said Mizu. "He's probably sleeping or doing his paper work."

"Anyway... so why exactly do you need help with this?" Kai's fingers tapped against his blades' sheath.

"Well, the first time we asked him, the Captain asked if they were going to be nude pics. That distracted both of us, and then he left. This time, he's asleep."

"We could Weekend at Bernie's it."

"What is that?"

"It's an American movie. These guys were moving around a dead guy like a puppet, posing him to do this." Kai nodded. "Sound like a good idea?"

"I could give you a couple of reasons why that wouldn't work." Said Mizu. "Just wait until he wakes up. That simple."

"In the meantime... what are supposed to until he wakes up?" Rangiku asked.

"Ooh, I know! We could duel!" Suggested Kai.

"No." Mizu sighed. "The last time you dueled with someone you broke their arm."

"Well he shouldn't have sucked so bad then." Kai shrugged.

"You were the one who challenged an Unseated Soul Reaper to a duel with swords."

"He was unseated?"

"Yeah."

"That could be why he sucked so bad."

"Yep."

"Hey, shut up."

Rangiku made a face, and looked over to Momo. "These guys are weird..."

"I'm not weird! Bitch, I'm limited edition!" Kai pointed his still sheathed sword at her.

Rangiku slapped at him, but Kai ducked. "Ha, dodged it."

Rangiku went to hit him again, but this time Mizu grabbed him from the back of the collar, and threw him backwards.

Kai hit a wall. "Ow..." He groaned.

"Say your sorry." Mizu told him.

"I'm sorry I insulted you. But I was quoting a meme."

"What the hell's a meme?" Asked Rangiku.

"Modern day stuff. Old people like yourself wouldn't understand what it is."

Mizu groaned. "Sorry that my brother is causing trouble."

"Hey, lemme go!"

Mizu was standing up on the wall, and he had Kai by the back of his collar again.

"Hope that you're mission is successful." Mizu then leapt away.

Rangiku looked over at Momo.

Starrk suddenly opened the door. "What do you two want? Are you here to ask me for-"

"They aren't dirty." Said Rangiku. A bit of blood ran from her nose, but with all her might she kept from getting completely distracted. "We just need a few pictures of you."

"Do I have to?"

"...Yeah."

"Fine..." Starrk rubbed his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get into a fighting position, look serious, and go for your sword."

Starrk frowned, looking serious. He did a partial crouch going for his sword with his one hand. Rangiku took a picture of him.

"Now... can we see a Shikai?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if I release my Shikai here, it'll take out some unseated officers. We would need to go else where if you want me to release my Shikai."

"Then let's go somewhere else then."

"Lilynette." Starrk called.

* * *

The group was in a forest.

"Alright. Lilynette, are you ready?"

"No."

Starrk put his hand on her head. "Kick about! Los Lobos!"

He tranformed into his Shikai form. He drew one of his guns, and he pointed it at Rangiku. She took a picture of him.

"It'd be such a shame to transform into my Shikai for something so trivial." Said Lilynette. "So let's fight."

"No, I'd rather not. I need one last picture of you. You'll need to go back into your base form."

Starrk and Lilynette suddenly split into two beings.

"What do you need me to do?" Starrk asked.

Blood started running from Rangiku's nose. "Can you open your jacket so I can see your chest?"

Starrk groaned. "I knew this would happen..." But he still didn't move to comply.

Rangiku walked over, and then opened his jacket for him. He didn't move to stop her, he just looked down at her.

She then opened his Shihakusho, showing his strong chest. Momo turned away.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were so cut, Starrk." Said Lilynette.

Rangiku's nose started bleeding more.

Starrk shrugged. "It's surprising, isn't it? Considering all I do is sleep and eat most of the time."

Rangiku took the picture, and then nodded to Starrk. "That's all I needed. Thanks." She winked to him.

Starrk groaned as he looked down at his bare chest.

"Can you put button my jacket back up?"

"Nope." Lilynette teleported away.

"Damn." Starrk buttoned up his Shihakusho himself, and then he buttoned up his Captain's jacket. He was about to teleport away, but Jushiro teleported in front of him.

"Captain Ukitake."

"Hello, Starrk. Lilynette and you are being called to Captain Yamamoto's office. My Third Seats are telling her right now."

"What about Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"Her too, sorry, I forgot to mention her."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking!" He gave Starrk a warm smile.

"Good to hear. I'll head down there now."

Starrk teleported over to Yamamoto's office. His Lieutenants teleported behind him quickly.

"The three of you will go to the World of the Living to investigate the strange spiritual pressures that have been increasing lately. They are in Karakura Town."

Starrk nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Isn't that where the Substitute Soul Reaper is from?" Asked Lilynette.

"Yes."

"Then couldn't we just leave it to him."

"We cannot rely only on the Substitute. Also check up on him to make sure he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble."

"Alright." Starrk bowed to to the old man, and then the three went through a Senkaimon to get to the World of the Living.

* * *

"Excellent! We'll entitle Wolfie's trading card... Coyote Starrk! The Wolf!" Yachiru cried.

"What took you so long?" Asked Sui-Feng.

"He wasn't overly cooperative." Replied Momo.

* * *

Notes: There will be some action in the next chapter, sorry if the lack of action bored you. Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that... and one can never have too many reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Visoreds

A shout out to FireEmblemLover39, for giving me this new summary. He's also helped me on several different occasions, and he tells me how he feels about every single chapter I write. He's a pretty talented writer, and it surprised me when someone as popular as him noticed someone like me. I personally recommend Rejected Circumstances and Moon Cutter and Ice Dragon. Rejected Circumstances is a crossover between Harry Potter and Bleach, where as Moon Cutter and Ice Dragon is about Toshiro in the World of the Living.

* * *

Starrk, Lilynette, and Momo were in the World of the Living. Starrk had a special limiter on, to where he wouldn't accidentally kill people if he had to go into Shikai. And he was not -under any circumstances- allowed to go into his Bankai. Yamamoto didn't even tell him that. Starrk himself made that rule.

"So we're looking for that Ichigo Kurosaki kid, uh?" Asked Starrk. He looked down at the picture that was given him. The Substitute had orange spiky hair. He was tall for his age, and he had a constant Shikai released Zanpakuto. His sword was in the shape of a knife, and it was almost as long as he was tall. He was usually scowling. On the back it said the name of his Zanpakuto, his address, and several other details about him.

"Yeah! This should be fun!" Lilynette cried. The three of them were in gigai. Starrk was wearing a red flannel shirt, and blue jeans. He also had a pair of sunglasses on. He was wearing a pair of black cowboy boots, and he was wearing a ten gallon black hat. Over all, he had the appearance of an American Cowboy. He felt as though he would get a bunch of strange looks, but he didn't really care. He looked to be in his mid thirties.

Lilynette was wearing a pair of short shorts, and she had a skin tight black shirt. She appeared to be around fifteen.

Momo was wearing a white t-shirt, and black pants. She appeared to be in her late teens.

"Okay," Starrk sighed. "You guys can go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Come on, Starrk! Let's go!" Lilynette grabbed onto his arm, and tried to yank him away. Starrk didn't move.

"But this stupid gigai that you picked out for me will give me a bunch of funny looks..."

"But Captain... you were the one who told Lilynette to pick it out for you..." Momo pointed out.

"Yeah! And sense when do you care about what other people think, anyway?"

Starrk sighed. "Ugh... whatever."

So the three went to Ichigo's house. Starrk knocked on the door, and a young girl with black hair opened the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Coyote Starrk. Is Ichigo Kurosaki here?"

"Ichigo? No, he hasn't been here for a couple of days. What kind of a name is Coyote anyway?"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF STARRK!" Lilynette went to attack her, but her other half held his arm out.

"Calm down. It is a strange name. If you see him... tell him that some of his S.R. friends were looking for him."

"S.R.?" She asked.

Lilynette was about to tell her, but Starrk put his hand in front of her mouth.

"He'll know what it means. If you don't know what it means, then it's probably a sign he doesn't want to tell you. Good bye, miss." He gave her a shallow bow, before getting ready to walk away.

A man with black hair walked over. He had facial hair around his mouth and cheeks.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I am Coyote Starrk. One of Ichigo's friends."

"I don't think Ichigo hangs out with people like you..." He looked at them.

"You wanna go, old man! I'll-"

"Shut up." He slapped Lilynette upside the head, and her eyes rolled up in her head. She almost fell, but he caught her by her collar. "Momo, please hold her."

Why does this girl look so familiar? The man thought. He closed the door, and he made sure that the girl walked away. "You're from Shinji's squad."

"It hasn't been Shinji's Squad for some time now. It's no Aizen's Squad."

Aizen! He thought. "And who the hell are you two?"

"I am Captain Coyote Starrk. I trained under Shunsui Kyoraku. And this is Lilynette Gingerbuck. She also trained under him. I filled Aizen's position as Captain. How much do you know about the Soul Society?"

"If you were working for Aizen you probably would have killed me already. But I still don't trust you. You stay away from my boy, you understand?"

"But our mission is to make sure Ichigo is safe..." Momo said. "Shiro would be mad at me if he found out we didn't complete our mission..."

"Shiro? As in Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Yes. We were childhood friends."

They could still be playing me... if they were... why did she mention Aizen so casually? It's like she doesn't care... He thought.

"What is your name?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then Starrk's eyes suddenly darkened.

The man sensed it a second later. Ichigo was in danger.

Starrk stuck a pill in his mouth, and a mod soul took off his body. Starrk turned into his Soul Reaper form, and his spirit energy surprised the man.

"You're a captain!" He said.

"Yee, he is, mate!" Said Starrk's mod soul.

Starrk then flew off to find Ichigo.

 _His Spiritual Pressure is hidden behind a Kido barrier, and it's almost impossible to find. But I will be able to find him._ Starrk thought.

* * *

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Asked the man.

"No... if I do I'll just get in his way. Did you see how fast he took off? I would never be able to match that speed. Knowing him... he'd slow way down to match my speed."

* * *

Starrk then landed on the ground in front of a building. He saw an orange Kido barrier surrounding the place. Starrk took a deep breath, and he used a counter spell and he walked right in. He then walked into the building, and down into the basement. He then saw several people. Along with Ichigo Kurosaki- who was lying on the ground unconscious.

A sword was drawn at his throat. Starrk moved his eyes to see a blond man standing there, his blade held in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

"That's none of your concern. Tell me. What have you done to Ichigo Kurosaki?" That's a Zanpakuto. How the hell does this guy have a Zanpakuto.

"You're a Captain?"

Suddenly Starrk grabbed his arm, and he drew his own sword in the blink of an eye, and he had the blade an inch from the blond's throat. "Answer my question."

"Whoah. You're fast."

A grey haired man charged at him from the left, and a brown haired girl charged at him from the left. Starrk glanced at both of them, and he teleported up into the air.

"Answer my question. Or I'll beat the hell out of all of you."

"If you think you can."

Starrk let go of his arm. "My name is Coyote Starrk. Captain of Squad Five."

"Hey... I was Captain of Squad Five a while back myself. Shinji Hirako. It would seem we have something in common, Coyote."

"Most people call me Starrk." Starrk gripped his blade tighter.

* * *

Several minutes later, all of the people were on the ground, aside from Starrk and a man in green. "Will you tell me? Or will I have to fight you too?"

"No- no!" The man held up his arms. "We aren't your enemies! We're just training the young Ichigo Kurosaki! We're making sure he can control his hollow powers!"

"Hollow powers?"

"Uhh..."

The grey haired man stood up. He readied to attack Starrk, who turned to him.

"Stop!" Cried the blond man. "He isn't against us. Leave him alone."

"So you guys were the ones with the spiritual pressure." Starrk sheathed his sword. "I'm not fond of fighting. Can you explain to me how you have Zanpakuto?"

"Well..." Shinji explained the long story.

"I see. So Aizen betrayed you too. As long as you don't kill the Substitute, it should be fine that you're here. I will not tell anyone of your existence."

"Thanks." Said Shinji, the blond man.

`Starrk teleported back to Ichigo's house. He looked around to see Momo and Lilynette were no longer there. The door almost instantly opened, and Isshin let him in.

The girl with black hair looked at Starrk. Starrk's gigai, along with Lilynette and Momo, were sitting on the couch.

"Why are there two of you?" She asked.

"So you can see me, huh?" Starrk said. He walked over to his gigai, and he took the pill from his mouth and went back into his body. He looked over to the man.

"Karin. Please leave." Said the man.

"Okay... Hey, Yuzu. We need to go buy something from the store."

"Okay!" A young girl with blond hair came out of the kitchen and then the two girls left the house.

"I am Isshin Kurosaki. I was the Captain of Squad Ten a long time ago. But then..." He then told them his long story.

"I'm still mad at you for knocking me out, Starrk." Lilynette said.

Starrk nodded. "There appears to be nothing wrong here." He stretched his shoulders. "The fight with those guys took a lot of my energy. I'm going to stay here for the night..." He yawned.

"What-" Isshin went to abject, but Starrk was already sleeping.

Lilynette took a deep breath. "You two can sleep in the guest rooms." Isshin said.

* * *

The next day, a young woman with orange hair knocked on the door. She asked about Ichigo, and then she saw Starrk and his lieutenants.

"Are you Soul Reapers?" She asked.

Starrk nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki is fine. He's being trained by some special people. If you want, I could take you there."

Starrk took Orihime to the Visored's base.

"Thank you for this..." Orihime said.

"It's not a problem. After this, I need to go back to the Soul Society."

"Actually... can I please go to the Soul Society with you? I need to train and..."

"I guess. Captain Yamamoto might get mad at me, though."

"How rude of me. Here I am asking a bunch of favors from you, and I don't even know your name."

"Coyote Starrk. I go by Starrk."

"Orihime Inoue..."

After they talked to the Visoreds, the man in green healed Orihime's powers. Starrk went back and got his Lieutenants and then the four went back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Notes: Again, thanks FireEmblemLover39. You're a big help. Anyway, please favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Meeting

That morning Yamamoto called a Captain's meeting.

A young looking man was waiting there, standing in front of Yamamoto. He was wearing a green kimono, and a green and white striped hat. He was looking down at the ground, so they couldn't see his face. He had a cane in his hand.

"Could that be..." Shunsui mumbled.

"Kisuke Urahara?" Jushiro asked.

Kisuke looked up at them, and smiled. "Hey."

"You son of a bitch, Kisuke!" Sui-Feng charged at him. Sajin put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure ex-Captain Urahara has a good exclamation for this."

"Shut the hell up!" Sui-Feng spun around. "You don't know what it was like! You weren't there!"

"Captain Sui-Feng." Said Starrk.

She turned to him.

"Calm down. Freaking out won't solve anything. Shunsui told me what happened with Urahara, but he assumed that he died."

"Yes, I figured the Soul Society would try to keep it under wraps that I escaped." Urahara looked around. "So who are the ones that haven't seen the Aizen's Shikai release?"

"I haven't." Said Raizen.

Ayame held up her hand.

Starrk sighed. "Me too."

"Just the three of you?" Asked Urahara.

"My Lieutenant, too. But we're the same person."

"What?"

"I'll show you after this."

"Anyway, so here is the plan... Aizen is going to invade Karakura Town. But we're going to use Kido, and make a copy of it. And we're going to put the real city in the Soul Society. Anyone that hasn't seen Aizen's techniques will wait there, and then they'll kill him if he gets close."

"Where will all the spirits be?" Asked Starrk.

"They'll be in the city. But so you can all fight at full strength, there'll be a Kido spell around them so they won't be effected by any form of spirit energy."

"We can't just leave these people in charge. We can't trust them." Maryui said.

Kisuke smile faded. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"For all we know, they're all illusions from Aizen's release."

There was a small silence.

"If no one else will explain this, I will." Starrk took a deep breath. "Anyone could be an illusion. He could have killed Captain Yamamoto and he's an illusion right now. Or he could have killed you, and you could be an illusion."

There was an uneasy silence, of everyone looking at everyone else, wondering if their friends or comrades were actually illusions.

"However, Aizen's illusions are one hundred percent. If you can conceive it, then there is no chance. Aizen is through. He won't leave openings."

"How would you know that?" Asked Byakuya. "You never meant Aizen."

"Shunsui told me about his power."

"Anyway, so you three- sorry, and you're Lieutenant, which makes four- will be waiting there. Kenpachi, Mayuri, Byakuya, Toshiro, Sui-Feng, and Yamamoto. You'll be at the Fake Karakura Town, taking the brunt of the attack. Unohana, and your Lieutenant, Third and Fourth Seat, will be waiting for someone to be injuried. And then Jushiro, Shunsui, and Komamura will attack Hueco Mundo, trying to weaken the attack there. And Unohana, you need to send a small fleet to heal them. And another one from the Kido Corps will be there to protect them."

"What about everyone else's Lieutenants and Third and Fourth Seats?" Asked Starrk.

"Well, the Squad Captain can decide. Aside from Kenpachi. I want your Third and Fifth Seats to go with Komamura, Shunsui, and Jushiro."

"Whatever." Kenpachi growled.

Kisuke clapped his hands together. "Now, I would like to see how you're the same person as your Lieutenant."

"Alright." Starrk went back to his Squad's Barracks.

"LILYNETTE!" Starrk called.

Lilynette instantly teleported out. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, this is Kisuke Urahara. Shunsui told us about him."

"Oh, that guy. Anyway... what's up?"

"We're going to show him how we're the same being."

"Do we have to? I don't like being in that form."

"Come on. We're gonna do it."

"Yeah, I'm going to pass."

"Oh yeah?" Starrk ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Mister Urahara. But my other half is being stubborn. So you might not get to see it."

"Damn..." Kisuke sighed. "Oh well."

* * *

Starrk and Kisuke were walking around the Squad's barracks.

"So you've seen the Visoreds?" Asked Kisuke.

"What the hell's a Visored?"

"Hmm... those guys that were training Ichigo. Visoreds are Soul Reapers that were subject to hollowification."

"I see. Yeah. I saw them."

"I created them."

"Why?"

"Well, it combined two things. Aizen, and an accident."

"Is this why you dropped out as a Captain?"

"Yeah. I was going to explain it to all the Captains, but then Yamamoto told me I didn't have to."

* * *

Ayame was sitting in her office. She was doing some paper work, and she was tapping her pen on her table, almost like she was drumming.

"Hey, Captain." Said a voice.

She turned to see a man with black hair, and scars running down the side of his face. He had a blue tattoo running horizontally across his nose. He also had a black number tattooed on the side of his face. He was wearing a choker, and he had the sleeves cut off of his Shihakusho.

"Yes, Shuhei?"

"You told me to keep you on task. Finish your paper work, please."

She sighed. "Fine." She started to focus on her work. "Thanks, Shuhei."

"No problem." He pulled up a chair, and un-capped an alcoholic beverage. He sipped some of it, and Ayame looked over at him. "Come on, Captain. You need to get your work done."

* * *

Raizen was sitting on his bench, leaned back against the wall, his hands behind his head.

Izuru, a blond man with green eyes, walked over and dropped a pile of papers in his lap.

Raizen opened his eyes. "Can I have a pen?"

Izuru handed him a pen.

"Thanks."

Izuru nodded. "No problem, Captain."

* * *

Chojiro Sasike, Yamamoto's Lieutenant called a Lieutenant's meeting.

The Lieutenants assembled.

"Alright, everyone." Chojiro called, getting everyone's attention. He then explained the battle strategy that Kisuke explained earlier. "Your Captain will pick where you and the Seated Officers go. Aside from the Seated Officers of the Eleventh Squad, and Lilynette. Lilynette will go with Starrk, and the Eleventh Squad will go to Hueco Mundo."

"This is boring, Sparky." Complained Yachiru, who was had her head down on her arm.

"It's not meant to be entertaining. It's meant to be informative." Tatsuzaemon was sitting with his arms crossed. He had his sunglasses on, and he was looking down at the table. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Shut up, Soul Reaper Men's Association!" Yachiru stood up on the table.

Tatsuzaemon looked up.

Chojiro slapped his hand on the table, instantly making everyone jump. "Do I make myself clear? Omaeda!"

"Uh huh." Said a large man.

"Izuru!" Chojiro called.

"Hmm." Kira nodded.

"Isane!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!" Said Unohana's Lieutenant.

"Momo! Lilynette!"

"Yeah." Lilynette said. Momo nodded.

"Renji!"

"Yeah, I hear ya." A red haired man nodded. He had a white headband tied around his forehead and tattoos peaking out of the side.

"Tatsuzaemon!"

"Yup." Tatsuzaemon looked back down as if he was sleeping.

"Ise!"

"I understand." Shunsui's be-speciticaled Lieutenant nodded.

"Shuhei!"

"I got it." Shuhei rubbed his eyes. He'd been sleeping the entire time.

"Matsumoto!"

Toshiro's Lieutenant nodded. "Yeah."

"Yachiru!"

"You bet I got it!" Yachiru jumped back down to her chair.

"Nemu!"

"I"m sorry. Can you repeat what you said?" Asked a monotone black haired girl.

The response was a collective groan from most of the Lieutenants.

"That is why I ask everyone." Chojiro cleared his throat, and he explained everything again. "Did you get it that time?"

Most of the Lieutenants had their heads down, in a sleeping manner.

"Yes, I understood when you repeated it." Nemu nodded.

"Then this meeting is over. Everyone can go."

"Lilynette! Wake up!" Momo shook her, and she woke up.

"Oh, sorry. This meeting was boring. It put me to sleep." She rubbed her eyes. "Wait a second!"

Everyone jumped, waking up.

"What is it?" Asked Rangiku.

"I have an idea!" Lilynette stood up.

"And what is that?" Asked Renji.

"Some of the Captains have been doing training exercises. I think that the Lieutenants should do something just like that! But with all of us!"

"That is a good idea, Lilynette." Chojiro nodded. "Thank you for sharing. Omaeda. Will you do that?"

"Pass."

Everyone groaned. The rest of the Lieutenants said they would do it, aside from Yachiru.

"Well, I'm going to visit the old man's squad. I'm going to see if he'll train me further with my Kido." Said Lilynette as they were leaving. "I'll be back before Coyote is, though."

"Okay, I'll tell the Seated Officers." Momo nodded, and went back to their barracks.

Lilynette went to Squad Thirteen's barracks. Jushiro was sitting just outside the place, watching to young women train. "Hey that's that orange haired girl from the World of the Living!" Lilynette stated. Jushiro nodded. "Alright, let's begin."

* * *

Notes: I know Kisuke appearing was a little bit out of the blue. And then Starrk and Kisuke began talking, because I think that their personalities would just work well together.

Anyway, please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Commander Yamada

Lilynette walked over to Jushiro, who was watching the human girl, Orihime duel against Rukia Kuckiki- a girl from Jushiro's Squad.

"So how about it, old man 'Shiro? Can you teach me more kido?"

"I'm very sorry... but I must be here while the visitor trains."

Lilynette stomped her foot. "Who's going to train me, then?"

"Hmm... go to the Kido Corps."

Shuhei walked over to them. "Hey, Lilynette. What's going on, Captain Ukitake?"

Lilynette growled, and she ran off.

* * *

Starrk was sleeping on the couch, a book over his face. Kisuke was sleeping on the floor, right next to the couch.

"It looks like these two had been partying all night..." Momo mumbled. "But knowing them they probably just talked and then fell asleep."

Lilynette suddenly burst through the door. "STTTTTTTAAAAARRRRKKK!" She roared.

Starrk took the book off his face, and looked at her.

"Hmm? What?"

"I need you to teach me Kido!"

"Okay." He put the book back over his face.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" She ran over to him, jumped over the couch, and landed on Starrk's stomach.

The Captain groaned, and fell off the couch, landing on Kisuke.

"Ow..." Kisuke mumbled, getting up.

"I don't want to teach you Kido."

"Do it!" Lilynette grabbed him by the throat and started throttling him.

"No." Starrk pushed her off, and she hit the coffee table.

"Damn it, Starrk! You're a lazy bag of bones that never does anything! You aren't worthy of the Captain position!"

There was a silence for a minute.

"Well, I'm going to leave before things get heated. Later." Kisuke teleported out.

"Lilynette that wasn't very nice." Momo said.

Lilynette swallowed. She knew she was out of line there. But she wasn't about to admit that. "It's true."

Starrk stood up.

Momo swallowed.

"You don't think I'm worthy of the Captain Position." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Lilynette didn't quite know how to respond to that.

Starrk began to unbutton his Captain's jacket.

"What are you doing, Coyote?"

He didn't respond.

"Coyote, I didn't mean it! I'm sorr-"

He threw his jacket at her. "If you don't like it, you can do it yourself then."

Lilynette swallowed, surprised by this. Nothing made Starrk worked up. And this wasn't the expection. He was perfectly calm.

Starrk turned to walk away. "Don't ruin my Captain's Jacket." He called without turning around. He walked out of the building.

"Lilynette you should apologize." Said Momo.

"I tried to." Lilynette looked over to the other Lieutenant. "What should we do?"

"Maybe we should ask Mizu, or Kai." Momo suggested.

* * *

Starrk teleported to a large building. He was about to knock on the door, but someone dropped down from the sky. Starrk to a step backwards so he would avoid being landed on.

The person was a young man, around fifteen in appearance. He had black hair that was slicked back. He had blue eyes. He was wearing a purple jacket that was open, showing his Soul Reaper Shihakusho. Oddly, he didn't have a Zanpakuto.

"Howdy, Captain Starrk. How's it going? Why aren't you wearing your Captain's jacket?"

"I'm fine, I suppose. I took it off, because I didn't feel like wearing it. Can you do me a favor?"

"Huh. I guess... but, it'll cost ya."

"Can you teach my Lieutenant Kido?"

"Huzzah- Momo?"

"No, Lilynette."

"Hmm. I _could_. But the question is... _do I want to_?"

"We make an exchange. If you train Lilynette, I'll do something for you."

"How would we do this?"

"I don't know. I'll do whatever you want, I guess."

"How about... I see your Bankai."

"No."

"Hell. Please?"

"No."

"Hmm... Why?"

"I suspect Aizen will be trying to keep tabs on me. I'm going to try to keep my powers down a significant amount so he can't track me."

"Hey, that could be why I couldn't sense your spirit energy until you were right here."

"What were you doing up there, anyway?"

"Hikaru likes to sit on my roof and look up at the sky. Heck, if I can't see a Bankai... then I'll have to pass on training your Lieutenant. Hey, I'm Sorry." He didn't sound very apologetic.

* * *

"Did you apologize?" Asked Mizu.

"I tried to. But he interrupted me. The thing is... he wasn't even mad." Lilynette had Starrk's jacket folded up in her lap.

"He didn't show you that he was mad." Mizu pointed out. "Just because he didn't make it clear, doesn't mean it wasn't so. He could be concealing his emotion."

"Being a Captain is hard work." Kai stated. "You shouldn't bitch at him so much. If he gave you the jacket, then put it on. It'll be way too big on you... but act as the Captain for a little while. See what it's like."

* * *

Lilynette was wearing the jacket, walking around the barracks. She had to make sure every person was doing their job. The lower ranked Unseated Officers were slacking off.

"Get back to work." She growled at them. "Or I'll slash you."

"Whatever."

The higher ranked seated officers didn't give her any trouble. Again, she checked to make sure everyone was doing their work. Those damned low ranked officers weren't doing their work.

"You idiots! If I come back and you're slacking again... I'll cut your arms off!"

"An empty threat. If you cut off our arms then we won't work as well."

"Just do your work!"

"Why the hell are you wearing the Captain's jacket, anyway?"

"Shut the hell up. Do your work." She turned, and then went back to the office.

"Lilynette, I'll handle your paper work as a Lieutenant. But you have some that you need to do as a Captain."

"But that's Starrk's stuff!"

"You're the Captain, remember?"

"Crap. I forgot." Lilynette was then handed a pile of papers a mile high. "Damn it..."

* * *

"Please, Commander Yamada."

He rubbed his forehead. "Hikaru can't do it."

"Why's that?"

His face reddened slightly. "Huh, I knew you wouldn't show me your Bankai. Because I can't train Gingerbuck."

"Can you explain?"

"Hikaru... I can't talk to girls, okay?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Harassing me won't do you any good- don't make fun of me."

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"Hmm, no. Had to make sure. Hikaru's sorry he can't help."

Starrk ran his fingers through his hair. "Is there any way that you would be able to talk to a girl?"

"Hmm... normally when I'm around a girl I'll get a flustered and I won't be able to formulate sentences. Hisagi introduced me to Momo- your other Lieutenant. Hinamori didn't make me fluster."

* * *

Lilynette groaned. "Damn it!" She had only scratched the surface of the pile. "I can't do this!" She hit the pile of papers, and knocked it over.

Shunsui walked into the barracks. "Starrk?" He called. He saw Lilynette wearing Starrk's jacket, and was sitting in the Captain's seat. He also noticed all the papers everywhere.

"I can explain."

Shunsui smiled. "No need. Where is Starrk at?"

"I don't know."

"That's good. What seems to be the problem, my little flower?"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Well... A lily is a flower. But what's wrong?"

"I angered Starrk. He told me to be the Captain... and he walked out. He has his spirit energy so low it's hard to track him."

"I'll find him." Shunsui tipped her hat to her. "Don't worry, little flower." He then teleported away.

"What a strange guy."

Momo shook her head as she walked in. The two girls picked up the paperwork. "There's something else that you have to do."

"Dang... what is it?"

* * *

Shunsui laughed loudly.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Yamada looked down at his feet, his face turning red.

"I can help you with that. Just drink some sake... and you should be fine."

"Hold on, I'm fifteen."

"They're coming in powerful now... I thought Gin and Toshiro were the only genius from this generation."

Yamada's face turned back to it's normal color. He looked back up at Shunsui. "Holey crap, I'm not a genius- studious is more like it. Hmm... most Soul Reapers have to deal with their Zanpakuto. Have to learn it's name. Have to learn how to control it. Have to learn it's techniques. Have to learn how to talk to it. However my clan doesn't have to deal with it. Helped being as I was the first born son, I got the greatest bulk of training from my mother. Her training was quite tough."

"You can talk to your mother without getting flustered." Said Starrk.

"Ho, that doesn't count. Hikaru isn't effected by the magic fluster when the female is related to him."

"I think I have a solution." Starrk yawned. "It's going to be troublesome, though."

"What's that?" Shunsui asked.

"Bakudo. Number Ninety. Tsukuyomi." Suddenly Starrk's eyes glowed red, with a strange black pattern in them.

Hikaru's eyes widened.

* * *

Lilynette walked over to Komamura's barracks.

"Where is your Captain, Miss Lilynette?"

"Don't treat me like a little kid. I can handle this."

"It wasn't my intention to offend you."

"Don't worry about it. What do I need to do?"

* * *

Notes: Order of level: Lieutenant. Commander of the Kido Corps. The Captains. If you haven't noticed, Hikaru begins all of his sentences with an H. Writing the dialogue became boring for me so I decided that doing this would spice it up some.

Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Training Day

There was suddenly a knock at the door of the barracks.

Lilynette groaned, and she stood up. She walked over, and opened the door.

"Hey. How's it going, Lily?" There stood the leader of the Kido Corp.

"Lily? My name is Lilynette. Who are you?"

"Hey, don't play dumb with me, Lilynette. Hell're you wearing Starrk's Captain Jacket?"

"He gave it to me."

"He gave it to you? Hate to say it, but I think you're lying."

"Why are you talking to me like you know me?"

"Hikaru is going to teach you some Kido. Hurry up."

"Who's Hikaru?"

He pointed at himself with his thumb. "Has Lilynette gone insane?"

"I've never meant you before-"

Momo walked in. "Commander Yamada!" She gasped.

"Commander?" Asked Lilynette.

"Howdy, Momo." He waved to her. "Hustle up."

He started to walk away, and Lilynette followed him.

"Who put you up to this?"

"Hmm, put me up to this? Hikaru is your cousin, Lily."

"Cousin?"

"Hope you stop being stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

* * *

Starrk and Shunsui were standing in front of the Head Captain.

"So you created and used a level ninety Bakudo spell without consulting me or Commander Yamada?"

"Well, I was using it on Yamada, Captain Yamamoto." Starrk had one of his eyes closed.

"Explain to me what this spell does." Yamamoto ordered.

"Well, first I'm going to explain the limitation and the side effects. After using it twice, it really tired me out. I had to use it twice because the first time Commander Yamada's guard was up- so it didn't work. I'm not sure if it was because he was a Kido expert, or if it was just because he was prepared for an attack. Also, I can't open my right eye."

"Explain what it does."

"Well, it temporarily replaced a few of his memories."

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You're aware of his, uh... disposition?" Starrk asked. The Head Captain nodded. "Well, I made him think that Lilynette was his cousin so he could, um, communicate with her. It only lasts about five hours, though."

"Though, this could be useful in some situations, the spell takes too much out of you to become a main stream spell. And it's forbidden."

"No argument here."

"Last question." He took a deep breath. "WHY ON EARTH AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR CAPTAIN'S JACKET?"

* * *

Starrk and Shunsui teleported out of the Squad One barracks.

"That was a close one." Shunsui said. "Old Man Yama almost took your head off back there."

"I know, I was there." Starrk cracked his neck. "I better go back and get my Captain's jacket."

"Oh yeah, you Lieutenants think that you were offended when Lilynette said you couldn't be Captain."

Starrk smiled slightly. "No, I was just looking for an excuse to leave the Squad for a bit. Force my work onto someone else."

Shunsui laughed. "I know the feeling. Speaking of work... Nanao will have my head if I don't do at least a little bit of work."

Starrk nodded. "Hey, I can open my eye again."

* * *

Several hours later, Lilynette went back to her barracks.

She was tired. Under Hikaru's iron fist, she learned around thirty spells in the span of two hours.

"Hey, Lilynette." Said Starrk, who was sitting at his desk- finishing off any of the paperwork that Lilynette didn't do. "Can I have my jacket back?"

"Sure... but uh... Starrk." She made a face like she was biting something sour. "I'm sorry for insulting you! There I said it! Don't be mad at me!"

Starrk sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't mad, I was just looking for an excuse to leave the barracks."

Lilynette clenched her fists. "You idiot!" She growled. "I was worried I offended about you!"

"How was Commander Yamada?"

"You mean that crazy guy that thought he was our cousin? It was great..."

"Yeah, I did that too."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I invented a Kido spell and I used it on him. Made him think that he was your cousin."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"What the heck!" She punched Starrk in the stomach, and then threw his jacket at him. "You're an idiot!"

Starrk put his jacket on.

Lilynette stormed over to Momo's room.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy?"

"Well, he is you... so..."

"Shut up, Momo!"

Momo laughed.

"And Hikaru kept talking in the third person, like a weirdo... it was creepy."

"That's because he has a verbal tick to were he can only start his sentences with an H. I'm not sure why that is..."

"MOMO! Why didn't you warn me? I thought we were partners..."

"Sorry." Momo smiled.

* * *

Starrk was staring up at the ceiling. So _Lilynette's getting trained by Commander Yamada._ He thought. _I remember when Shunsui was training me..._

* * *

A young Starrk was sword fighting with Shunsui- who was taking it easy on him.

Starrk then gripped his blade with both hands and slashed down at Shunsui, who was forced to draw his second sword to block it. Starrk then went in for a stab, but Shunsui slashed the weapon from his hand, and then pointed it at his face.

"It would seem that I won again."

"That's because you win every time. You've got a lot of training under your belt."

Shunsui smiled, "I suppose. Well, I better be off for my Captain duties. Later." He teleported away.

* * *

Starrk was a bit older, battling against Shunsui. Both of them were just using their fists. Starrk punched the old man in the stomach, and he grunted. Shunsui punched at his head, but Starrk dodged it. He then kicked Shunsui in the chest, but the Captain caught his ankle and he threw him into the ground.

"Ow..." Starrk mumbled.

"You're getting better. I've been having to hold back less and less."

Starrk nodded. "Thank you, sensei..."

"Don't call me sensei, Shunsui is just fine."

Starrk nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Shunsui flew at Starrk with a punch, but the young man jumped backwards and dodged it.

"Hado, Number Fifty Four... Haien." Starrk called, lifting up his right hand. A wave of purple energy flew at Shunsui, who flash stepped out of the way to avoid it. Starrk's spell burnt down a forest.

"That one almost got me, there..." Shunsui told him. "You're getting even better than I expected."

Starrk closed his eyes. "Don't patronize me, Captain Shunsui."

* * *

Shunsui flash stepped up into the sky, and Starrk teleported after him. Shunsui's eyes widened at Starrk's surprising speed, and he teleported further away from him. Starrk followed him.

After several minutes of flash stepping, Starrk finally caught him.

"You're good, Starrk..." Shunsui complimented. "I must be off for my Captain's duties, then."

Starrk nodded, and both of them teleported away. Shunsui teleported to his barracks, and Starrk teleported over to Lilynette, who had just formed a few days before that.

Starrk taught Lilynette flash step, and basic swordsmanship.

* * *

Quite a few years later, Shunsui got Starrk a shihakusho, and Starrk put it on.

"You're now worthy of being a Captain. I want you go to Old Man Yama, and ask to become a Captain."

"You sure I'm Captain material?"

"I'm more worried about Lilynette being Lieutenant material, I didn't have enough time to train you both. Are you sure you trained her well?"

Lilynette punched him in the stomach. "Don't under estimate Starrk's training!"

"You're right, I shouldn't have questioned it." Shunsui smiled. He then nodded to them. "I'll see you after you become a Captain. Later."

* * *

Back in current times, Starrk opened his eyes. _I'm not normally one to day dream._ He thought. _Maybe I'm going crazy. I better get some sleep before my spirit energy kills me._

* * *

Lilynette walked over to Starrk, and readied to punch him in the stomach, but then Mizu caught her fist.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to warn you. Be careful when you force Starrk to wake up."

"Why's that?"

"Because I finally figured out why he sleeps all the time."

Lilynette took her arm back. "Enlighten me."

"Because he suppresses his energy all day, which tires him out. If he doesn't get extra sleep then suppressing his energy all day will kill him."

Lilynette's eyes widened. "Why didn't he tell me that?"

"Didn't want to worry you, I suppose." Mizu ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't mess with him while he's sleeping. Or he might die."

Lilynette bit her lip. _God damn it, Starrk! Why don't you tell me anything?_ She thought.

* * *

Notes: Please follow and favorite this story if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews. Also, I was debating on going into the Fullbring arc, as well as the Thousand Year Blood War, and the movies. What do you guys think?


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Arrancar Versus Soul Reapers

Lilynette was tapping her fingers on a desk, waiting for Starrk to wake up.

"You really took Mizu's words to heart, didn't you?" Asked Momo.

The two were sitting at their desks. All of their paper work had been done, and for some reason they were waiting for their Captain to wake up.

"Well I don't want Starrk to die..." Lilynette mumbled. "I wish he'd wake up soon, though."

"Why do you want him to wake up?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, can you please tell me?"

"Not a chance."

"Come on, Lilynette!"

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the Lieutenants were standing in a clearing in the woods. Along with them was Starrk and Unohana.

"Okay, Starrk! Explain the rules!" Lilynette said cheerfully.

"Still don't know why I have to do this, but whatever. There will be two teams. Soul Reapers, and Arrancar. The leader of the Soul Reapers will be Lieutenant Hinamori, and the leader of the Arrancar will be Lilynette." Before he could continue Lilynette started talking.

"You tryin' to say something?"

Starrk blinked. "Yeah. I'm saying that you're an Arrancar." He sighed. "Anyway, so they will take turns picking people until there's no more people to pick. Further more, there will be no Shikai releases, or Kido. You can use flash step and sword fighting. The point of the game is to eliminate all enemy players. The squads will be uneven, So either someone will have to step down, or we'll need to find another person at Lieutenant level."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Yachiru jumped up and down in the air, raising her hand.

He sighed again. "Yes, Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

"We could have baldy!"

"Denied."

"Wh-why?"

"Because he's busy." Starrk was obviously lying, but he wasn't going to go into it. "Captain Unohana, can you please bring Rukia Kuchiki here?"

She nodded, and flash stepped away.

 _Rukia?_ Thought Renji. _What does she have to do with this?_

"Alright. Before they start picking, Lieutenant Abarai and Sasakibe. Step forwards."

The two stepped forwards.

 _What do I have in common with this guy?_ Thought Renji.

 _Could he have mastered Bankai as well?_ Thought Chojiro.

"You two are the strongest. It would be un-even if both of you ended up on the same squad. Lilynette. Which one do you want?"

"Hmm... I'll take Renji."

"Alright, Momo. Do you want Lieutenant Sasakibe, or do you want to challenge Lilynette for Lieutenant Abarai?"

 _He called me Momo again!_ Thought Momo. "Um, I I think I'll be good with Chojiro."

"Alright, you two. Commence picking your people. I'm going to take a nap." Starrk leaned up against a tree, and closed his eyes.

Unohana teleported back over with Rukia. She walked over to Starrk, and shook him awake.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"You're over seeing this event. You should pay attention and not go to sleep."

Unlike most other people, Starrk wasn't intimidated by her. "Sorry, Captain Unohana."

"You're a Captain, so you should act like it. Don't let it happen again."

 _Is Captain Unohana mad at me?_ Thought Starrk. _Oh well._

Lilynette was picking stronger people such as Shuhei and Tatsuzaemon, whilst Momo was choosing people she was more familiar with such as Rangiku and Izuru.

Lilynette's team included: Lilynette, Renji, Shuhei, Tatsuzaemon, Marechiyo, Nanao, and Rukia.

Momo's team included: Momo, Chojiro, Izuru, Rangiku, Isane, Nemu, and Yachiru.

"Hey, Starrk. How come there wasn't any female power houses like Renji or Shuhei?"

Starrk shrugged. "I guess all the female badasses became Captains or left the Soul Society."*

Nanao shook her head, pushing up her glasses.

Starrk flash stepped behind Lilynette's team, surprising all of them because he was so fast. "Follow me. Captain Unohana, would you please be so kind as to take Team Soul Reaper elsewhere?"

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"I'm bored." Complained Kai.

"I hear ya!" Groaned Hideki. "This is so boring, we gotta take care of the Squad and stuff, and while Lilynette, Momo, and Starrk are off screwing around!"

"Yeah! We should rebel!"

Mizu walked over, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Captain Starrk, Lieutenant Gingerbuck, and Lieutenant Hinamori are not screwing around. Do you job, or they'll get mad at you."

"Nah, Starrk doesn't know how to get mad." Said Hideki.

Kai punched Hideki in the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Get your job done or I'll punch you again."

"You were complaining too!"

"Yeah, but I was going to get it done!" Kai growled.

"Wow, Starrk left you three to do everything, huh?" Shunsui was behind them.

"You surprised me, Captain!" Kai jumped.

"Hello, Captain Kyoraku. What brings you to our barracks?"

"Just checking up on you guys. Making sure you're getting your work done."

"Dang..." Mumbled Hideki.

* * *

Lilynette was looking at her group. "Alright guys! Here's the plan... the strongest of us charge into the battle, and the weaker ones will pick off the people that the stronger ones couldn't handle!"

"We could get hurt, though." Said Shuhei.

"Are you a pansy?"

He paused a moment. "I don't like to think that I am."

"THEN SHUT UP AND FOLLOW THE PLAN!" Lilynette yelled as she threw her arm up into the air. She smiled. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, who's stronger and who's weaker?" Asked Rukia.

"Well the strongest are... Renji, Shuhei, and Tatsuzaemon. The rest of us are the pickers."

"That's sexist. Why isn't there any girls on the strong side?" Rukia asked.

"Because, well I'm me. I'm not an expert at anything, but I have a bit of skill in a little bit of everything. A jack of all traits, master of none- so to speak. Then you and Nanao are both Kido types. You would be on the front lines but we aren't allowed to use Kido. And then there's Marechiyo. He's not on the front lines because he's a little bitch."

"Hey!" Omaeda complained. "Why did you pick me, then?"

"I picked you last when there was no one else to pick!" Lilynette rubbed her eyes. "Come on, no more screwing around. Let's go!"

* * *

Momo was with her group, the group was in a circle.

"Here's the plan..." Momo said.

"Isane will stay back because she's the medic."

Isane jumped. "Yes, ma'am!"

"And Izuru will stay back and protect her. Rangiku and Nemu will flank them from the right, and Chojiro will flank them from the left. Yachiru will attack them from the front. And I will come at them from behind so they can't get away."

* * *

The groups were walking around searching for each other. Sure enough, Shuhei, Renji, and Tatsuzaemon got surrounded.

The three drew their swords, got backed into a circle.

"They are in front of us," Renji said. "behind us, we're getting flanked from both sides, and we're out numbed nearly two to one."

"Perfect." Tatsuzaemon finished. "Now they can't get away!"**

Renji slashed at Chojiro, who blocked his sword and started pushing back against him. Renji kept pressing back, but Chojiro was a bit stronger than him.

Shuhei ducked under a slash from Momo, and slashed at Rangiku, who blocked it with her sword.

Tatsuzaemon slashed at Nemu, who dodged it and Yachiru kicked him in the mouth.

Renji continued to press against Chojiro, but there wasn't any give.

Shuhei slashed at Rangiku again, and he had to jump to the side to dodge a slash from Momo, but whilst he was distracted, Rangiku slashed his arm.

Tatsuzaemon slashed at Yachiru, but Nemu caught his blade with her bare hand then Yachiru headbutted him in the stomach.

"Change in plans!" Lilynette said. "All of us need to attack!"

Lilynette jumped on Chojiro's back, and put him in a headlock, then they both fell to the ground while Lilynette was trying to choke him out.

"Renji, go help Shuhei!"

He nodded, and he slashed at Rangiku, who blocked his blade.

"Focus on Momo, Shuhei!" Renji called.

"Right." Shuhei relied calmly.

Nanao grabbed Nemu by the shoulder and yanked her backwards and then spun her around and punched her in the face.

Tatsuzaemon gripped his blade. "So I'm going to focus on Yachiru, and you focus on Nemu?"

"Yeah." Nanao replied.

Marechiyo was standing a few feet from Izuru. He was shaking really badly.

Chojiro elbowed Lilynette in the ribs, and then got off the ground. He gripped his blade.

"Draw your sword, Lilynette." He ordered. "So I can beat you without having to think of your honor."

Rukia stepped up beside Lilynette, who was getting off the ground.

"Neither of us are exactly expert swordsman, but we should be good enough together to take out Chojiro." Rukia said as she drew her sword.

Lilynette nodded. "Alright, we'll double team him." She drew her sword as well.

"Then I won't hold back because it's two on one." Chojiro suddenly teleported behind them, slashing down at Lilynette, who managed to dodge it. She slashed at him, and he blocked it with his sword, then Rukia slashed at him, and he jumped backwards.

Momo and Shuhei were slashing at each other, Momo backing up while Shuhei advanced.

Renji kept slashing at Rangiku. Renji was faster and stronger, but Rangiku was more skilled. It was nearly an even match, with a slight lean towards Renji.

Nanao and Nemu were fist fighting, and because Nemu was holding back much of her power so she wouldn't kill Nanao, Nanao was winning.

Tatsuzaemon was slashing about at Yachiru, who was using her small stature to her advantage jumping around trying to hit him, but because his full attention was on her, he was able to block her attacks.

Marechiyo was trying to build up the curage to attack Izuru, who was just standing there with Isane behind him. He had his sword drawn, in case Marechiyo actually attacked.

Marechiyo took a deep breath, and he charged.

Momo then realized that they weren't going to win like this. "RETREAT!" She called, and all of her people teleported away.

"Yeah, scared 'em off, I did!" Marechiyo congratulated himself on not actually having to fight.

* * *

Notes: *I'm not saying that there are no female badasses as Lieutenants. Everyone needs a certain level of badass to become a Lieutenant. But the kind of fighter that Lilynette was talking about is the straight forward style like Renji, Ichigo, or Kenpachi. The closest to that would be Sui-Feng or Yoruichi.

**That was originally a quote by Lewis B Puller.

Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can have too many reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Lilynette's team included: Lilynette, Renji, Shuhei, Tatsuzaemon, Marechiyo, Nanao, and Rukia.

Momo's team included: Momo, Chojiro, Izuru, Rangiku, Isane, Nemu, and Yachiru.

Episode 19: The Battle Continues

Momo's team had regrouped in the forest.

"That strategy didn't work..." Momo pointed out.. "So we'll need another one. Anyone have any ideas?"

It was silent for a moment.

"We could pick off the stronger people with fast attacks..." Mumbled Nemu.

"Good idea." Momo nodded. "Chojiro, Izuru, Rangiku, and I will go there and pick them off. Isane, Nemu, and Yachiru stay here."

* * *

Lilynette had her team standing in a circle. "So my original plan was... flawed. But what we did worked. So I think the strong guys should stay on the ground... while the weaker people stay up in the trees and then take them out as they try to get our guys!"

"I have a problem with the term 'weaker'." Nanao complained.

Lilynette sighed. "Fine. Physically stronger. Come on, guys."

* * *

Momo's little group found Shuhei, Tatsuzaemon, and Renji. They were walking through the forest.

Suddenly Chojiro was in front of Shuhei- punching him hard in the chest.

"SHUHEI!" Cried Lilynette.

Shuhei flew backwards, and landed on the ground.

Lilynette jumped out of the tree, flying towards Chojiro.

"Hado-"

"Using Kido against against the rules, Lilynette."

Lilynette's eyes widened.

Coyote Starrk was behind her.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

And just like that, Starrk was gone.

Chojiro saw Starrk, and his eyes widened.

 _Oh God, Starrk favored Lilynette! We're going to die!_ He thought, as he started running away.

Lilynette landed on the ground. "Momo!" She called. "I'm going to challenge you!"

Rangiku teleported behind her, slashing down, but Tatsuzaemon blocked the attack with his sword.

"Nemu, Isane, and Yachiru aren't with them." Said Nanao. "We better go searching for them."

Rukia nodded.

"Uh... do we have do?" Asked Marechiyo.

"Yes." Nanao pushed up her glasses. "Unless you want Lilynette be mad at you."

"What would that do?"

"If she'd get mad at you... Starrk would be mad at you. And Starrk's a very dangerous man."

"Okay I'll do it!" Sweat began pouring down his neck.

Renji looked around, and he didn't see anyone. So he knelt next to Shuhei. "Hey, wake up!" No response. "I better get him out of the way." Renji picked Shuhei up, and set him on his shoulder. He turned to Izuru, who was standing behind him.

"Renji. It's been a while sense our swords meet."

"Let me drop him off to the side before we start."

Izuru nodded in understanding- knowing that Renji wasn't going to run away.

Renji flash stepped quite a bit away from the battle, and set Shuhei on the ground. He teleported back to Izuru.

Chojiro charged at Tatsuzaemon, but he teleported out of the way, and Chojiro slammed Rangiku into a tree because he couldn't slow down.

"Look what you've done. You should be ashamed of yourself." Tatsuzaemon said.*

Chojiro glared at Tatsuzaemon. Chojiro drew his sword. Tatsuzaemon tightened his grip on his sword, and he widened his stance a little.

Chojiro teleported above Tatsuzaemon, slashing down at him. Tatsuzaemon was fast enough to block it.

Lilynette and Momo crossed blades.

"I've always wanted to know which one of us was stronger!" Lilynette continued to slash and slash at Momo. Starrk's other half was easily taking the advantage, being as Momo was more of a Kido type.

Renji and Izuru were slashing at each other, Renji taking the advantage because he was more aggressive and had more fighting experence. Izuru backed up against a tree, and had to duck to avoid a slash from Renji.

Izuru then tripped on a root, falling on his back.

Renji readied to slash at him, but Izuru threw a handful of dirt into Renji's face.

Izuru got back up, and punched Renji hard in the stomach, Renji slashing wildly with one hand and the other trying to get the dust from his eyes. Renji managed to slash Izuru across the shoulder due to his own stupidity.

Izuru fell to the ground. Renji managed to get the dust from his eyes.

"That last blow hurt... You should have slashed me while I was open." Renji then lifted Izuru, and flash stepped back over to Shuhei, who was still unconscious. He set Izuru next to him, then he looked around to see who he should help.

Chojiro slashed at Tatsuzaemon, who blocked it, and tried to slash him but Chojiro teleported out of the way and slashed him across the shoulder. Being a former member of Squad Eleven, Tatsuzaemon could shrug it off, unlike Izuru.

Chojiro was easily taking the advantage, though.

Renji ran over, and slashed at him, Chojiro jumped up into the air to avoid the slash from Renji and Tatsuzaemon at the same time.

* * *

Nanao, Rukia, and Marechiyo ran through the woods searching for Yachiru, Isane, and Nemu.

Yachiru teleported out of no where, and slamed her sheathed sword into Marechiyo's monsterous chest. Marechiyo fell backwards.

"That really hurt!" He complained.

Yachiru smiled. "Come on, big guy! Let's fight!"

Marechiyo then took off.

"Come on, don't run away!"

Yachiru chased after him.

"Well your teammate attacked us. So we know you're there." Nanao clenched her fists.

Nemu came out of from behind a tree, along with Isane. Isane swallowed loudly.

Rukia charged at Nemu, slashing at her. Nemu blocked the sword with her forearm, and then elbowed Rukia in the jaw.

Nanao punched Nemu in the face, knocking her backwards. Rukia then slashed her across the chest- and knocked her on the ground.

Rukia and Nanao then turned to where Isane was- but she had run off.

"I'll look for her over there, you go that way." Nanao pointed to the right for herself, and to the left for Rukia.

Rukia nodded, and took off.

Chojiro slashed Tatsuzaemon across the chest, knocking him backwards. Tatsuzaemon went to continue, but Chojiro palmed him in the chest and sent him flying.

Chojiro turned to Renji, and the two continued to slash at each other.

Lilynette and Momo both jumped backwards. They were both breathing heavily.

Momo then took off to the right, and Lilynette chased her slashing at her. Momo dodged it and slashed Lilynette's arm.

* * *

Marechiyo stopped. "I think I lost her..." He looked around and then ducked under a slash from Yachiru. Marechiyo wouldn't be able to run any longer. So he drew his sword.

Yachiru suddenly teleported right in Marechiyo's face and punched him in the nose, knocking him over.

 _Maybe if I play dead, she'll leave me alone!_ Marechiyo thought.

"Did you really lose this quickly?" Yachiru sighed. "Man..." She turned, and then ran in the direction of Rukia.

 _I'm just going to lie here, and pretend that I'm unconscious... I'm far enough away from the battle to where I won't get stepped on._

* * *

As Isane was running, she stumbled upon Shuhei and Izuru lying next to each other. Lilynette and Momo were far enough away to where they couldn't see here, and Chojiro and Renji were too busy fighting.

Isane knelt next to Izuru, and started to heal him.

She cried out as Shuhei grabbed her wrist. He stood up. "I don't want to hurt you, so just drop out..." He was breathing really heavily.

"Okay... but don't go out to fight. I think Chojiro may have broken one of your ribs..." Isane warned.

"I'll be fine... You're not on my team. So you can't heal me..." Shuhei stumbled towards Chojiro and Renji. Renji stopped attacking for a minute and he jumped off to the side.

Chojiro turned, just as Shuhei punched him hard in the chest.

Chojiro stumbled back from the strength of the blow, and Renji flash steped behind him, a sword pressed against his back. Chojiro had been defeated.

Shuhei fell down to his knee.

"Easy, Shuhei." Said Renji.

"I'll be fine... Just go help Lilynette..." Shuhei fell down to the ground.

Renji nodded. He charged at Momo slashing at her.

"NO!" Lilynette blocked the attack. "This is my fight, stay out of it!"

Renji made a face. "Alright." He then teleported away.

Lilynette turned to Momo. "How about we change this to a fist fight?"

Momo nodded.

* * *

Renji then started to run to find another foe.

Rukia found Yachiru, and then they both drew their swords. Yachiru flash stepped behind Rukia, and slashed her across the back-knocking her over.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Yachiru found Nanao, and jumped on her back and started choking her with her sheath. Nanao nearly passed out before she gave up.

Yachiru then started looking for Renji.

* * *

Notes: *It was at this moment, where I realized that I was spelling his name wrong. It's Tetsuzaemon with an E instead of Tatsuzaemon with an A. To be consistent I'm going to spell it with an A until the end of this episode, but when he appears again I'm going to begin spelling it with an E.

Some of you probably already know, but I'm a high school student. And school's coming up at the end of this month, I think. So production may slow down- I hope it doesn't, but I won't have as much time to work on it. Just a heads up there, it probably won't- but if it does you know why.

And as always, follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet, and one can never have too many reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: The Battle Rages On

Lilynette's team included: Lilynette, Renji, Shuhei, Tetsuzaemon, Marechiyo, Nanao, and Rukia. Shuhei, Tetsuzaemon, Marechiyo, and Rukia have been eliminated thus far.

Momo's team included: Momo, Chojiro, Izuru, Rangiku, Isane, Nemu, and Yachiru. Chojiro, Izuru, Rangiku, Isane, and Nemu have been eliminated this far.

Momo and Lilynette were both standing in boxing stances, both of them were in arms reach away from each other. Lilynette struck first, hitting her fellow Lieutenant in the face.

Momo took a step backwards, and Lilynette advanced again- punching at her stomach this time.

Momo Flash Stepped backwards to avoid the attack, then she Flash Stepped back in front of Lilynette- hitting her in the stomach. Lilynette groaned and grabbed Momo's wrist. Lilynette then Judo flipped Momo onto the ground.

Momo clenched her teeth as she hit the ground. Lilynette punched down at her head. Momo rolled to the side, then fliped back to her feet.

They each took several steps backwards. They were both breathing heavy.

"If you drop out now... I won't have to hurt you any more..." Lilynette panted.

"I... won't give up...!" Mom stated through ragged breaths.

"Come on, Momo... Now isn't the time to be stubborn... I really don't want to fight you. But I won't give up."

"Then we're at an impasse."

"We have no choice but to fight." Lilynette clenched her fists.

Momo nodded.

"No more talking, alright?" Lilynette then charged, and Momo charged back at her.

* * *

"Captain Unohana..." Shuhei called.

The Captain teleported over.

"I give up..." Shuhei was trying not to look her in the eye. "Can you please heal me?"

Unohana knelt next to the Lieutenant, and green energy glowed at her hands. "You broke three ribs. Two from Lieutenant Sasakibe's blow, and the last one from hitting the ground. You made your injury worse by standing, and then fighting."

"Sorry, Captain... I just couldn't sit here and watch my teammate lose."

"Isane." Called Unohana.

"Yes, Captain?" Isane jumped, instantly snapping to attention.

"Heal Lieutenant Kira. You should have already done that, and then went on to heal everyone else."

"But the game-"

Unohana interrupted her Lieutenant. "No one else is going to get up any time soon. It is all up to the five that are still standing to decide a victor."

Isane began healing Izuru, and he quickly woke.

"Sorry, Izuru. But you're out of the battle, and so am I."

Izuru looked around. "It's fine... But who is still active?"

"So far... it's Lilynette versus Momo, and..." She paused searching for spiritual pressure. "Yachiru, Renji, and Nanao are moving around, and Marechiyo is not moving... but he's still conscious."

"Lieutenant Omaeda dropped out." Said Starrk, who surprised the Isane- she jumped and almost hit Izuru in the wounded chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Lieutenant Kotetsu. I'll go bring the injured Lieutenants back here. Then I'll bring Lieutenant Omaeda back." He flash stepped away.

* * *

Nanao was walking around, searching for her opponent, concealing her own spiritual pressure, and searching for nearby spirit energy , so no one could get the jump on her. She was doing all three of them at the same time, which was incredibly troublesome.

She then heard Yachiru yelling, so she teleported up to the trees.

"Hey! Anybody wanna fight? Anyone?" Yachiru called. "Please? I'm bored!" She sighed, and sat down on the ground- right beneath Nanao's tree.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Shouted the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Squad. She then started pouting- crossing her arms and making a face.

 _Should I just jump down and attack her?_ Thought Nanao. _No, that wouldn't be honorable._ Nanao leapt down to the ground, right in front of Yachiru- about six yards away.

"Hi! Do you want to fight, now?" Yachiru stood up, and gripped her sword.

Nanao nodded, clenching her fists.

"YAY!" Yachiru cheered, then charged at Nanao- swinging her sheathed bladed at her.

Nanao jumped backwards, and she dodged the attack. She then punched at Yachiru's face- but Kusajishi dodged it- then stabbed her blade into Nanao's stomach- luckily it was still sheathed, or it would have seriously wounded Nanao. Nanao punched Yachiru in the face, and sent her flying backwards- hitting a tree.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard..." Nanao went to go help her.

"I'm okay!" Yachiru said, cheerfully. "I hit my head so I didn't break any bones!"

"Yachiru... your skull is a very important bone..." Nanao shook her head, and slapped her own forehead.

"I don't want to talk any more." Said Yachiru, who was suddenly behind Nanao- and slashed her sheathed blade down onto Nanao's head. Nanao fell to the ground, and Yachiru made a face. "What do you know? She was right."

* * *

Renji was running around the forest. "Damn it! Where are all the fights?"

* * *

Lilynette and Momo crossed fists, and Lilynette kicked her in the jaw, knocking her backwards. Momo then recovered punching Lilynette in the arm.

Both fighters took a step backwards.

"Momo..." Lilynette panted.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want us to talk anymore?" Momo responded, even heavier than her adversary.

"Let's end this fight with one blow..." Lilynette suggested. Both fighters clenched their knuckles, and they charged each other.

* * *

Lilynette was leaned up against a tree, her fists covered in blood. She was hardly standing. But she was still on her feet. Unlike Momo, who had blood all over her face, and she was lying on the ground.

"Isane!" Lilynette called. "Heal Momo!"

Lilynette then started walking towards where Yachiru's spirit energy was coming from.

* * *

Lilynette was leaned up against a tree, panting, when Yachiru found her.

"I should have had you on my team..." Lilynette stated.

Yachiru didn't respond for a second. "Can you still draw your sword?"

Lilynette went for her blade, and she drew it. She was unable to keep it in an up-right position, though.

"If there's one thing that I learned from Kenny... it's that Natto sucks. And the other thing... is that fighting an opponent who can't fight back isn't very fun. So I guess I'm going to give-"

"No you're not!" Growled a masculine voice.

Yachiru and Lilynette turned to Renji, who smiled. "I finally found you."

Renji drew his sword, and so did Yachiru. She threw her sheath off to the side.

Yachiru took a deep breath, as if she was about to say something.

"That's against the rules, Lieutenant Kusajishi." Stated Starrk, who was suddenly behind him.

 _How did he know I was going to use my power?_ Thought Yachiru.

Starrk disappeared, then Yachiru and Renji charged each other.

The two crossed blades, and Yachiru clenched her teeth being as Renji was easily over powering her.

Renji repeatedly slashed at Yachiru, only for her to block every one of his strikes with quite some difficultly.

"Give up, Yachiru!" Growled Renji, as he continued to slash at her, forcing her to continue to step backwards.

Yachiru then started to run circles around Renji, slashing at him. He blocked each of her slashes, and he slashed at her stomach, but she jumped up and slashed at his head.

Renji's throat was just about to be hit, but Lilynette tackled him out of the way.

Renji then pushed Lilynette off of him, when Yachiru slashed. Renji managed to block the attack- even though he was lying on his back. He then slashed Yachiru across the stomach, and she stumbled backwards.

"That's enough." Stated the voice of Starrk, though they were all unsure where he actually was. "Team Arrancar- Lilynette's Team... wins."

Lilynette threw her arms up into the air and cheered. Renji grinned.

* * *

Notes: I didn't plan for this to be this long. I thought it would take two episodes. Then after the second episode I thought it would only take half an episode.

Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet, and one can never have too many reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: War Funds

All the Lieutenants were back in the room, where they meet up before the mock battle.

Lilynette burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Marechiyo cried.

"You're a little bitch!" Lilynette laughed. "After you were too scared of Yachiru, you were found by Starrk and he passed out! That's hilarious!"

"He's scary!" Marechiyo defended.

"About as scary as a teddy bear!'

"None of you tell me Captain... or she'll bbe really mad at me..."

"There are more pressing matters at hand." Chojiro stated, his face reddened slightly- he was intimidated by Starrk as well. "We need to make money for the up coming war. Any ideas?"

There was a short silence. Then Renji spoke. "We could organize a fight between two of the Captains, and charge people to see it."

"Good idea. But who would do it?"

"Momo and I could get Starrk." Lilynette shrugged.

"Pick Kenny!" Yelled Yachiru

"Who will be his combatant?"

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny!" Yachiru stood up on the table.

Chojiro sighed. "So Captain Starrk versus Captain Zaraki?"

"What about Captain Kuchiki, sir?" Renji asked. "I was the one to suggest this battle. I think Captain Kuchiki is a better match for Captain Starrk."

"Who asked you, Pineapple head?"

"We could have Captain Starrk fight Captain Kuchiki first, and then who ever wins battles Captain Zaraki." Shuhei suggested.

"Good idea, Shuhei. Omaeda, Renji, Tetsuzaemon, and I will be building the arena. Hopefully Captain Zaraki doesn't destroy it. Momo and Lilynette will be talking to Starrk. Being as Renji's going to help us with the building, Nemu will need to speak with Captain Kuchiki. Yachiru, you're going to talk to Captain Zaraki. Izuru and Ise, you two get people to go there. Your target is Squads one through six. Shuhei and Matsumoto you go for Squads seven through twelve. And Isane... you go to Squad Thirteen."

Shuhei's face turned red. "But uh..."

"Come on, Shuhei... you don't want to work with me?" Rangiku's lip began to pout.

"No! It's not that..." His face reddened more.

"Your face is as red as Renji's hair!" Lilynette pointed out.

He looked down at the ground, an embarrassed smile spread across his face.

"Lilynette, stop." Pleaded Momo.

Her co-Lieutenant sighed. "Fine. We'll go talk to Starrk now, see you guys later."

* * *

"No." Was Starrk's reply, without a second of hesitation.

"What the heck, Starrk?" Asked Lilynette.

"I won't risk unnecessarily hurting someone."

"But the Soul Society needs money!" Lilynette stated.

"Yes, that is a problem. But it doesn't need to be solved with violence." Starrk rubbed his brow. "Don't tell me you're in on this too, Momo."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

I will not perform such a barbaric act as to fight for sport." Byakuya responded to Nemu.

"Please, Captain Kuchiki?" She monotoned.

"No. Leave my barracks at once, Kurotsuchi."

She bowed to him, and walked out.

* * *

"Hell yeah, I'll fight!" Kenpachi grinned.

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered. "One more thing... His Lieutenant was mean to me! So knock Starrk's head in for it!"

"Will do."

"You're the best, Kenny!"

"I know." There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

"We need a plan." Lilynette and Momo were standing outside their barracks.

"Hey, girls. What are you doing?" Asked Shunsui. Along side him was Jushiro.

"Hey, it's the old man, and the pervert." Lilynette joked. "What's up?"

"Hey, I'm no pervert!' Shunsui playfully responded.

"Please, address us as Captain." Jushiro stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Captain Old Man, and Commander Pervert. Whatever."

"Shunsui is a full fledged Captain! Address-"

"She's just a kid, Jushiro." Shunsui stated. "Don't be so easily offended.

"So what are you doing, anyway?" Lilynette asked.

"Oh, it's just an old man and a pervert visiting their friend."

"Can you do us a favor?" Lilynette smiled, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Renji was carrying a rather large metal pipe, along with Chojiro. "It didn't work." Nemu told him, monotonously.

"Alright, I'll talk to him. I know what'll make him do it." Renji turned to Chojiro. "Hey, Nemu's gonna take over for me." He then handed the pipe to Nemu, who effortlessly carried it to where Chojiro wanted her to put it.

* * *

Shunsui and Jushiro walked into Starrk's barracks, and they exchanged pleasantries with him.

"What's going on, Shunsui?" Starrk asked.

"In a few days, do you want to eat out again? We've been busy for a while so we haven't been able to do it." Shunsui ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, that's fine." Starrk nodded. "Did either of you catch wind of a battle?"

"A battle? The one that's coming up with the Arrancar?" Jushiro played dumb.

"Never mind. It's probably nothing." Starrk looked around. "I wonder where Lilynette and Momo are..."

"We saw them when we were coming in. They were making sure everyone was doing their work." Shunsui lied.

* * *

Renji was standing before his Captain, Byakuya.

"What do you want?" Kuchiki asked. "Where you the one who sent Kurotsuchi here?"

"Well, Captain Zaraki said that you're arrogant. He said that you won't fight him because you thought you were on so much better than him, and he said that was a lie."

Byakuya turned, and looked him in the face. "He did, now?"

"Yeah. He also said that you were uh... something unpleasant for not wanting to fight him."

"What did he say Renji?"

"He called you a pussy, Captain."

Byakuya clenched his fists. "Okay, Renji. I'll enter the battle. After I beat Starrk, I'm going to mop the floor with Zaraki."

* * *

Shuhei and Rangiku were standing side by side, in the Squad Seven Barracks.

The were standing before Sajin and his unseated Soul Reapers.

"What do you need, Shuhei?" Asked Sajin.

Shuhei mumbled... "Would you guys like to buy a ticket to..."

"Shuhei, you need to speak up, you can't mumble. You really gotta sell it." Rangiku winked at them. "Can you guys please buy these tickets? It would greatly be appreciated." She made a sad face.

Shuhei's face reddened slightly.

A bunch of unseated Soul Reapers bought tickets.

"Shuhei. Who will be fighting?"

"Hopefully Captain Starrk and Captain Kuchiki. And then the winner fights Captain Zaraki." Shuhei was no longer mumbling.

Sajin nodded. "I would like to see that fight."

Rangiku then got an idea. "Also, you guys are allowed to bid on who you think will take the championship! And if you win, then you'll have a chance to get half the profits!"

"My money's on Zaraki!"

"Kuchiki's going to win this, put me down for him!"

"Starrk's going to destroy them, I heard he beat Kyoraku in a battle!"

* * *

Nanao and Izuru walked into the Squad One's barracks, and walked up to the Head Captain- who was at a desk writing some papers.

"Lieutenant Ise, and Kira. What do you need?" He said without looking up.

"Well, the Lieutenants are hosting a battle between Captain Kuchiki and Captain Starrk. Then the winner will fight Captain Zaraki. Would you be willing to go?" Nanao asked.

"Yes, I will." That caught his attention.

"Hey, Nanao." Izuru said.

"Yes?"

"I could create a poster to hang up. Then we could get more people to go."

"Good idea. Get on that."

* * *

Isane knocked on the Squad Thirteen barrack's door.

She jumped when the gate opened.

"Captain, we're pleased to see you!" Said Sentaro without thinking.

"Pleased to see you again, Captain!" Kiyone copied.

"Stop copying me!" Growled Sentaro.

"I'm not copying you, you're copying me!"

"Uh... sis..." Isane stuttered.

"Oh hey, sis. What's up?" Kiyone asked.

* * *

Notes: Just a little update, schools starting in two weeks. Yay. I'm definitely not going to be able to end this story in two weeks, but I am going to speed up the production a little- just to see if I can do it. So there's going to be four episodes of Kenpachi in Naruto, two episodes of Coyote Starrk- A Soul Reaper, and one episode of Devil Flame. So that's seven episodes in seven days- in short an episode a day. If it works I'll try to continue doing it like this until school starts, then hopefully when I turn it back to normal, I'll be able to update it regularly.

Anyway, favorite if you liked my story. Follow if you want more, and drop a review to tell me how you felt- positive or negative.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Starrk Versus Byakuya

"You know, the poster turned out a lot better than I thought." Nanao nodded admiringly. "And I had high hopes for it."

"...Thanks..." Izuru seemed disinterested.

The drawing was split into three major sections. The section on top was Kenpachi with a wicked grin on his face, and Spirit Energy glowing around him. The section on the left was Starrk, a jumping backwards, going for his sword. Byakuya was in the last panel, he was drawn the smallest, with thousands of flower petals flying around him. The drawing was not in color, though it still looked pretty wicked with the shading.

There was text at the top and bottom of the poster, the text that top said, 'Coyote Starrk Versus Byakuya Kuchiki Versus Kenpachi Zaraki'. The text at the bottom said 'Contact Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuhei Hisagi, or Nanao Ise For More Information or to Buy Tickets'. It wasn't an accident that he didn't include his own name.

They copied the poster, and posted them around each Squad's barracks.

* * *

Hideki, Kai, and Mizu were talking in a circle by the gate to their barracks. Hideki was leaned up against the wall, Kai was sitting on and Mizu was standing between them with his arms crossed.

Lilynette and Momo walked over and joined them.

"Hey, guys." Kai grinned at his Lieutenants. "You attending the battle?"

"Yeah. Thanks for keeping the posters hidden..."

"Hey, here he comes." Hideki mumbled.

Starrk walked forwards. He nodded to his subordinates.

"You going on another one of your dates with Commander Pervert?"

"It is not a date, Lilynette."

"Whatever. Date, meeting, encounter, all the same." Lilynette nodded.

Starrk opened up the gate, and walked through.

Hideki got off of the wall, revealing a poster for the show.

"So that's where he's headed, right?" Asked Kai when Starrk was out of earshot.

"First he's headed to Captain Old Man's barracks, then the old man and pervert are going to lead him there."

* * *

In the stadium, Hikaru was talking to Tetsuzaemon.

"Hey, Tetsuzaemon. How's it going?"

"I'm pretty good. We made quite a bit of money from this thing too."

"How much?"

"Well, more than enough."

"Hey, if you don't wanna tell me the exact amount, it doesn't really make a difference. Hikaru will take his seat now."

* * *

Byakuya, along with Renji, were sitting in a long hallway.

* * *

Kenpachi and Yachiru were standing next to a set of iron bars keeping him from entering the ring. He could cut through them easily, but he was told that he would not get his fight if he did.

* * *

Shunsui lead Starrk into the back end of the stadium, and lead him down a long hallway.

Lilynette stepped up behind him. "Hey, Starrk." She said.

"What is this?" The Fifth Squad's Captain asked.

Shunsui smiled. "Sorry, buddy." He teleported away.

"Damn it. What's going on, Lilynette?"

"Do you remember that fight I told you about?"

"Damn it, Lilynette. What the hell, I said I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Cry about it. You're already here, so you might as well go through with it."

He sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

A lot of the Captains were sitting together-aside from the fighters and Mayuri, who was sitting in the back row along with Nemu and the rest of his squad. He was only there because he wanted to know what Starrk's Shikai was.

"He'll probably lose to Byakuya in the first round. So I might not be able to see it, and this will be a complete and utter waste of time." Mayuri complained. "What do you think Nemu?"

"I think that Captain Starrk has a chance..."

"Who asked you, you useless dolt?"

"Sorry, master."

* * *

"So, who did you bid on?" Shunsui asked Jushiro.

"What? How could I bid on one of them, they're both my comrades! I'm only here making sure no one gets hurt!"

"Loosen up, Jushiro. It's all in good fun."

"My money's on Starrk." Said Ayame.

"No, Byakuya's going to beat Starrk, then Kenpachi's going to beat him." Raizen guessed. "Think about it. Starrk doesn't like to fight, he'll probably either not try or give up. Then Kenpachi is going to use his Kendo and defeat Byakuya after a long glorious battle."

"Starrk is no push over." Sajin said. "He will put up a good fight against Byakuya, even if he loses. But I refuse to bid on anyone."

"Byakuya's going to win." Sui-Feng predicted. "Starrk may be fast, but he has no where near as much training as the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Kenpachi doesn't have enough range to defeat Byakuya, so Kuchiki will smother him with his cherry blossoms."

"Fighters, enter the arena with your Lieutenants!" Called Tetsuzaemon.

The bars came up for all of them. Starrk sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. He walked forwards, Lilynette at his side.

Yachiru was riding on Kenpachi's back, and Renji was walking behind Byakuya.

The three captains meet, forming a circle.

"WHOAH! Yeah, Kenny's gonna beat both of you!" Yachiru cheered.

 _Something's different about Yachiru. Who is this girl?_ Thought Starrk. _Not only was she strong during the Lieutenant test... she has a completely different energy about her, now that she's around Kenpachi._

Starrk eyed Kenpachi's Zanpakuto. _What a strange Zanpakuto_. _Could this mean..._

"Captain Zaraki- back to your hallway."

Zaraki walked away, and Renji left too.

"Lilynette stay back." Starrk said. Lilynette nodded, and flash stepped to the side of the wall.

"Are you going to endanger your Lieutenant by having her stay?" Asked Byakuya. "Or are you so arrogant as to think that it won't matter?"

"Begin fighting!"

Byakuya drew his blade, and slashed at Starrk, who was suddenly in the air, and Byakuya flash stepped up next to him and slashed at his side. Starrk jumped backwards, and Byakuya jumped forwards stabbing at him. Starrk dodged to the right, and started flying up into the air.

Kuchiki flew after him.

Starrk then flipped around, and started dive bombing.

Byakuya quickly followed, and at the last second both of them pulled up and and both of them stopped a few inches from the ground. Starrk continued to float, but Byakuya stood on the ground.

"Off to an electrifying start!" Tetsuzaemon said over the intercom. "Captain Starrk dodged every one of Captain Kuchiki's attacks, and the former hasn't even drawn his sword yet, whereas the latter continues to strike relentlessly. I don't know how much more Captain Starrk can hold up without attacking."

"Can I please just drop out?" Starrk asked.

Byakuya slashed down at him, and Starrk side stepped. "I'll take that as a no."

Byakuya pointed two fingers at Starrk. "Hado number four. Byakurai." White lightning shot from his finger tips towards Starrk.

The new Captain ran his hand through his hair, suddenly several yards above Byakuya. "If you continue to attack... you'll leave me with no choice but to strike back..."

"It seems that Captain Starrk is trying to talk Captain Kuchiki out of battling!" Iba narrated. "I doubt it'll actually work, though. Captain Kuchiki might be able to force Captain Starrk to fight back!"

"Stop being arrogant, Starrk." Byakuya growled. "Start fighting."

"I am not trying to appear arrogant. I just didn't want to fight. To avoid insulting you, I shall draw my sword."

Byakuya slashed at him, and Starrk blocked his slash with his blade- which he drew at lightning speed.

"So he drew his sword, huh?" Lilynette asked herself.

Byakuya slashed at Starrk again, but he jumped backwards. "Hado number Thirty One. Shakkaho." Starrk called, and flames blasted from his free hand, right at Byakuya who flash stepped out of the way- then slashed at Coyote again.

Starrk dodged it, and then slashed at him, cutting his shoulder.

Surprised, Byakuya jumped backwards.

"You're speed is surprising, when you get serious. Unless you unleash your Shikai, you won't be able to keep up with mine."

"Oh yeah?"

Byakuya pointed his blade at Starrk. "Scatter. Senbonzakura."

"Whoah! Captain Starrk drew his sword for the first time, and inflicted the first wound of the battle by slashing Captain Kuchiki- who just released his Shikai! This is going to get interesting!"

Kuchiki's blade then turned pink, and then turned into a bunch of cherry blossoms, then scattered everywhere. His hilt didn't transform, though.

The cherry blossoms flew at Starrk, who teleported up into the air again.

The blossoms charged at him again- and Starrk used his flash step to get even higher in the air.

The blossoms flew at him again, and he teleported in front of Kuchiki- slashing at him.

Byakuya's eyes widened, and jumped backwards dodging most of the slash, but blood ran down from his side.

 _He used his flash step to get all of my Senbonzakura up in the air... so he could attack me while my Zanpakuto was far away. He is smart._ Byakuya thought.

"He actually cut my Captain?" Renji asked. "He's stronger than I thought."

 _I'll just have to wait for him to come close to me to use my Zanpakuto._ Byakuya thought. _He's stronger than I realized. I might need to go Bankai._

Starrk teleported backwards, against the wall. _He didn't attack me. He's going to wait until I get close to him._ He thought. He held his sword horizontally, and put his less dominate hand towards the tip of the blade. "Hado Number Thirty Two. Okasen." A yellow orb glowed in front of him, and then flew towards Byakuya.

Byakuya teleported up into the air, and Starrk teleported beneath him and slashed at his feet.

"Damn." Byakuya mumbled.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Senbonzakura Versus Los Lobos

Byakuya teleported out of the way of Starrk's slash, but he was barely fast enough.

Senbonzakura flew at Starrk- and Starrk flew up into the air really fast to avoid it.

Byakuya made his Zanpakuto stop chasing him. Starrk continued to float up into the air, waiting for the Kuchiki's next attack.

"'ey, Rukia!" Renji called, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Captain Kuchiki'll win this fight, Captain Starrk doesn't stand a chance!"

"Renji, stop yelling." Rukia shook her head. "Anyway, I am not worried. I just want to see what Captain Starrk's abilities are."

"This battle is not going to go anywhere." Starrk called to Byakuya. He was talking louder than he normally would, though not loud enough to be yelling.

"I do agree. Maybe you should match my Shikai with your own."

"Tempting. If you go Bankai, I'll go Shikai."

"When I go Bankai... I will force you to release yours. You used one to become a Captain, correct?"

"You are correct, but if I weaponize my Bankai I will destroy everything here. I might show it to you, though."

"You're bluffing. You will weaponize your Bankai, and I will make you do so. Even if I have to rip it out of your dead corpse."

Senbonzakura's blade reappeared, and Byakuya pointed it to the ground. He dropped it- but instead of hitting the ground the ground rippled like water and Senbonzakura went through it.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura. Kageyoshi."

Suddenly a ton of flower pedals flew at Starrk. Starrk jumped up into the air, and he started flying higher.

"He's a dumby." Hikaru mumbled.

"Why's that?" Asked Momo.

"Hikaru is a dumby... He forgot to tell Starrk he put up a Kido barrier to keep the area from getting destroyed... He's gonna-"

Starrk grimaced as he hit the Kido barrier above his head and fell backwards.

He then teleported down to the ground to avoid Senbonzakura.

"Damn..." He groaned. He looked over to Lilynette, and he saw that Senbonzakura was flying at her.

His eyes widened, and he flew towards her. "LILYNETTE!" He roared.

"You've been looking after at her the entire battle." Byakuya explained.

Lilynette flew towards Starrk, and the two were about reach each other, but then a lot of flower pedals stabbed into his side and sent him flying across the side.

"I was never going to attacking attack the girl." More of Senbonzakura stabbed Starrk in the chest, and Starrk hit the wall.

"Coyote!" Lilynette ran to his side.

Unohana got out of her seat, and jumped towards the arena.

Lilynette stopped next to Starrk. She grabbed his wrist. Blue energy glowed around their hands. _I don't know if this will work... but it's worth a try!_ She thought.

"Kick about..." Lilynette mumbled. "Los Lobos!"

Steam flooded the area, and Unohana went to jump down into the arena- but the kido barrier held her back. She took a deep breath, and energy glowed around her.

The steam disappeared, and Starrk was back on his feet. He was in his Shikai form, and he was going for his guns.

"Ah, so Lilynette can release Los Lobos as well." Shunsui nodded. "Interesting..."

"Where is Lilynette?" Unohana asked, her spirit energy no longer cutting through the barrier.

Starrk turned, and looked at her. "She is a part of me. I'll explain later." He turned back to Byakuya. "You officially pissed me off. You could have killed Lilynette."

"You idiot!" Lilynette growled. "He almost killed you, yet you're mad because I could have gotten hurt? What an idiot!"

"His wounds healed..." Mayuri mumbled. "Starrk is an interesting specimen after all..." A sadistic grin spread across his face.

Starrk teleported to Byakuya's right and fired his gun. At an insane speed he teleported to Byakuya's other side and fired the same gun. Starrk then teleported behind him, firing at him. He did this a total of fifteen times and then he teleported backwards, and holstered his gun- then quickly drew it again.

Byakuya's cherry blossoms blocked every one of them.

"You see it too, Starrk?"

"Hang on, Lilynette."

"This is getting exciting!" Tetsuzaemon called. "Captain Kuchiki went Bankai and with trickery he got Captain Starrk to release his Shikai. Captain Starrk just demonstrated a little bit of his insane speed! This fight is going to go on forever with all these new abilities that they're demonstrating to each other!"

Starrk teleported backwards again. "So you saw that Byakuya had about three feet of safe area around him, huh Lilynette?"

"Didn't know it was three feet, but yeah."

"I can't hear you." Byakuya stated. "Speak up."

Starrk started walking towards him, and then the two Flash Stepped closer to each others, and attacked- then the two leapt backwards.

"He's not gonna allow me to speed blitz him like I did the first time. I'm going to put all my effort in this next step. Get ready."

He was suddenly under Byakuya with a gun pointed at the underside of his throat.

He fired a massive blast, but Byakuya was fast enough to dodge it.

 _I can't use my Senkei because it'll limit me to melee combat._ Byakuya thought. _I must continue to attack him with my Senbonzakura._

"Byakuya seems to be on the defensive!" Tetsuzaemon narrated.

Byakuya teleported above Starrk. "Hado Number Sixty Three. Raikoho." Yellow energy blasted from Byakuya's palm, going down at Starrk. Starrk drew his gun and fired, and he drew his other gun and without looking fired at the incoming Senbonzakura pedals that were coming from his side. Starrk holstered his left gun and then pointed his right at Byakuya and fired at him.

Byakuya was forced to teleport backwards.

"I praise your Shikai, Starrk. Those balls of spirit energy are very strong, and your Shikai increased your speed drastically. I do have you figured out. Your left gun is stronger, but it needs to be holstered after each use. Your right gun is less powerful, but you can fire it more frequently. Even if it is less powerful, it is still powerful none the less. It canceled out with my Senbonzakura. But it couldn't overpower it, the way your left hand blast did to my Kido Spell."

"You're wrong about one thing, Captain Kuchiki." Starrk stated. "This form doesn't make me any stronger or faster. While it does heal my wounds and create these guns... it does nothing else. I can use these blasts in my base form- though I can't aim them as well so I try not to use them."

Starrk teleported up to Kuchiki and fired at him with his right hand gun.

Byakuya dodged it, and flower pedals flew at Starrk from his left.

Starrk fired and then Byakuya teleported at Starrk's right and the cherry blossoms formed into a sword. He slashed at Starrk before he could holster his gun.

"You were wrong on another thing, too." Starrk fired his other gun.

"He made the same mistake I did..." Shunsui smiled. "It looks as though Starrk's going to win this battle. Just as I guessed."

"What makes you think that?" Raido asked. "It looks like they're evenly matched."

"Starrk is only in his Shikai. Byakuya is in Bankai."

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, that is true." Jushiro stated. "If Starrk wished to, he'd go Bankai and I am sure that he would be able to win quickly."

"Oh, what happened to not betting on comrades- Jushiro?" Shunsui asked.

Jushiro's face reddened slightly. "But-"

Byakuya teleported backwards, his sleeve torn up on his right arm.

When the blast attacked him, he used a Kido spell to repel as much as he could away from himself- but the blast over powered the spell and Byakuya had to teleport away before he could get seriously damaged.

"I'm not going to screw around any longer." Starrk stated. "You've been on the defensive long enough. I am going to kill you if you don't give up. I doubt you'll take it, but this is you're final warning."

"Don't be arrogant, Starrk."

"You love that word, don't you?" Starrk sheathed both his guns.

"What is he doing now?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know..." Shunsui responded. "He did not do this in our battle."

"Give Chase... Los Lobos!" Starrk roared.*

His guns suddenly glowed, and then disappeared.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"A second Shikai?" Mumbled Tetsuzaemon. "The only other person like that is- wait I'm not allowed to say that."

"That other person is me..." Ikkaku mumbled. "The Captain will have fun fighting him for sure."

A large pack of blue-fiery wolves appeared behind Starrk.

Byakuya's cherry blossoms flew towards him. The wolves charged, and the blossoms went through them.

"What the-"

"These wolves aren't real animals. They're bits of my spirit energy. I am the most vulnerable in this form, but that doesn't matter you will lose."

Two wolves bit into Byakuya's shoulders, and he groaned. They exploded, and sent the head of the Kuchiki Clan falling to the ground.

"BIG BROTHER!" Cried Rukia.

Byakuya was covered in burns, and his Captain's jacket was burnt badly.

Starrk's eyes widened. "Shit." He mumbled. "I got a bit carried away. Lilynette?"

One of the wolves walked over to him. "You did warn him." The wolf said in Lilynette's voice. "And you didn't make due on your promise on killing him."

"Because I was holding back. So were you."

"Shut up, Starrk."

* * *

Notes: Give chase comes from the Viz translation of the manga. I personally liked Kick About more, but Give Chase makes more logical sense because Starrk never did a kick a day in his life and wolves chase things. So I wanted to give 'give chase' some love. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

Sorry for the slightly later chapter than normal. It was a bit rushed, so I can't guarantee the best quality.

Please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review if you have any questions or want to tell me how you feel.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Before the Battle

Starrk was sitting in a chair, along with Lilynette sitting next to him.

Standing above Starrk was Orihime- who was healing the few injures he has.

"So you're a human?" Asked Starrk.

Orihime nodded. "Yes sir."

"You don't need to be so formal with him, human." Lilynette stated. "What's your name again?"

"My name is Orihime Inoue."

"Miss Inoue, you have a strange set of powers."

She quickly nodded. "Uh... thanks!"

"Seriously, though." Lilynette began to lean back in her chair. "You don't need to be intimidated by him, he's about has harmful as a fly. Unless you make him mad... then he's like a Captain on steroids. But I don't think you're going to make him mad."

"So when are you going to be going back to the World of the Living?"

"I think I'm going to head back tomorrow."

"Great. I'll give you a personal escort. I'll be ready in two days- sorry to delay you."

"No, it's alright. I can go by myself- I don't need an escort."

"Miss Inoue, I have a bad feeling. The only way to cure this is to go with you. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, but usually when I have a bad feeling it's true."

"Uh..."

"Do you accept?"

"Uh... yeah okay."

Starrk nodded.

Ikkaku walked into the room.

"Hello, Third Seat Madarame. What can I do for you?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lilynette jumped out of her seat. "Who invited you?"

"Quiet, Lilynette." Starrk leaned forwards. "What do you need?"

"Captain Kyoraku told me to tell you Captain Zaraki's history."

"Why's that?"

"He didn't tell me- but Captain Kyoraku is telling Captain Zaraki your history."

"Please continue."

* * *

A long time ago, a young and nameless Kenpachi Zaraki was sitting on a pile of dead bodies.

"There's no difference..." He mumbled. He was in a forest, trees covered his slash marks, and several dead animals were also lying in a pool of blood. "All of these things are the same."

* * *

"So his power was so strong that he it seemed as though everything he slashed was the same?" Asked Starrk. He's similar to me. His power was too great that he couldn't be around others.

"Yes, that is true."

* * *

Kenpachi heard footsteps. He leapt off of his pile, and he punched Unohana in the chest. Unohana fell on her back, and Kenpachi punched down at her again- but she slashed him across the shoulder.

He fell backwards, and Unohana stood up. She held up her hand, and green energy healed her wound, but it still left a scar.

Kenpachi grinned, and drew his sword.

Unohana charged at him, slashed at him.

He blocked it, and then readied to slash at her. But he pulled back.

She slashed at him.

* * *

"So that's how it happened huh? He pulled back so he couldn't kill her?"

"I didn't mention this before... but he was forced to fight to survive."

 _I wonder... if the situations were reversed and Captain Unohana found me and Shunsui found Captain Zaraki... what would have happened? Captain Zaraki and I are... the same. I don't wish to fight him. Damn it, Shunsui... why did you need to complicate this battle?_

* * *

"So he and I are the same, huh?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes."

Kenpachi nodded. "I was going to kill him in this fight... but now I want him to live. But I still want to fight him."

Shunsui nodded. "See ya, Kenpachi." Just as I planned. I figured Kenpachi wouldn't try to kill him, but I also figured it wouldn't be fair if Kenpachi heard Starrk's story and not the other way around. Shunsui thought.

Tetsuzaemon began narrating again. "Captain Kuchiki went Bankai, then forced Captain Starrk into a Shikai through trickery. Captain Starrk then started taking the advantage, forcing Captain Kuchiki on the defensive. Captain Starrk then started taking the battle more seriously and released his Shikai special ability... and then he nearly killed Captain Kuchiki who's being healed by Captain Unohana as we speak. After that thrilling battle the next contestants will be Captain Zaraki the Eleventh Kenpachi and Captain Starrk the wolf! Who will win? Place your last minute bets... meet up with Rangiku Matsumoto to bet."

"More bets, huh?" Jushiro asked.

"Did you bet on anyone?" Raiden asked Sajin.

"No. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't required. Fighting should only be done in self defense, I disagree with fighting for sport such as this."

"You fought Starrk in training."

"That was training. This is a straight up battle."

"I just realized how similar you and Starrk are."

"How so?"

"Both of you are related to an animal. You're a wolf-man... and he's got the Los Lobos which means the wolves in Spanish. His name is also Coyote... which is a species of wild dog. Then he also has the wolves with his Shikai Special Ability."

"I guess you're right."

"Also, he's got that American Cowboy motif going... and you've got that Japanese Samurai motif going."

* * *

Kisuke was sitting at his shop, waving his fan in his face. His shop was as empty as ever. His usuals- Ichigo and Rukia- were both off training, so they hadn't been there in some time, which made the shop keeper quite bored.

A small black cat with golden eyes walked up, and jumped on the table.

Kisuke scratched the cat's ear.

"Would you stop that?" A deep voice asked.

Kisuke turned around, to see another black cat with golden eyes. That cat was Yoruichi.

"Who's this cat, if you're over there?" Kisuke asked.

The cat on the counter meowed at Kisuke. The shop keep raised his eyebrows.

Yoruichi then jumped up on the counter, and hissed. The other cat hissed back, and it jumped on Kisuke's face and started scratching his face.

After a moment of melodramatic screaming, Kisuke shooed the cat away.

"I swear, you act just like a child, Kisuke."

"So Yoruichi..." Kisuke asked, getting serious. "What have you gathered?"

"The new Captain... Coyote Starrk... just battled Byakuya."

"Oh yeah? Who won?"

"Coyote did. By a landslide. He was even holding back in his fight- he only unleashed his Shikai while Byakuya used his Shikai."

"I believe he's mostly called Starrk. Any other news?"

"He's going to battle Kenpachi next."

"That should be interesting... Wanna watch?"

"We'll need to break into the Soul Society again. And if I go back in such a short time... someone will know what's going on."

"Not with this new technology I developed. It allows people in the Human World to see into the Soul Society. Pretty handy to watch a fight that's going on."

"When did you make that?"

Kisuke shrugged. "Wanna watch it or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Say please."

"Shut up, Kisuke."

"Fine. Someone doesn't want to watch the fight. I'll just watch it by myself." He began to sarcastically pout.

Yoruichi sighed. "Fine. Please."

"Okay, let's watch!"

"Isn't there someone else you'd like to see it?"

"Hmm? Who would that be?"

"Isshin Kurosaki."

"Huh. He'd probably want to see it... Hurry up and go get him."

"You."

"I guess I'm just gonna watch it by myself then." He put his hands in his pockets.

Yoruichi sighed. "You're a difficult man to deal with, Kisuke." She then walked away.

* * *

Byakuya was lying on a bed, being healed by Captain Unohana.

Renji was sitting next to Byakuya's bed, along with Rukia.

"Starrk's very powerful." Byakuya stated. "It was a mistake to fight him. I have no doubt in my mind that he will be able to beat Kenpachi."

"His Shikai is strange." Renji stated. "Some Bankai have been known to change one's appearance... but then his Zanpakuto changed him in his Shikai. Then his sword changed into a a pair of guns. His guns then disappear, and they change into wolves, with a second release command."

"Los Lobos is the first Zanpakuto that heals the victim's wounds, and the first to use guns. Ikkaku Madarame has a second release command, so he's not the first to have one. The wolves are the second Shikai to create creatures- though it's the first to create multiple. Unohana's Zanpakuto creates a giant animal with it's Shikai."

"I wonder what his Bankai is..." Rukia mumbled.

"In our battle he stated that his Bankai would destroy the entire arena if he weaponized it. When he said this, I thought he was bluffing. But I am not so sure now."

"That's exactly why I am going to experiment on him."

Everyone turned, to see who the voice belonged to. There stood Mayuri, the creepy grin on his face.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Rukia bowed to him.

Mayuri's grin broadened. "I'm going to figure out what makes him special! His spirit energy was very potent in that battle... Though it's nothing special outside of battle- hardly even Lieutenant's level. That's only at first glance. I realized his Spirit Energy is way too much for even some Captains."

"No." Byakuya stated. "I forbid you to experiment on Starrk."

"Oh? Who gave you that authority?" Mayuri stepped forwards, Renji and Rukia standing up.

"Captain Kurotsuchi please." Unohana stated, turning towards him. "If you step forwards again, I will have to ask you to leave. You too, Lieutenant Abarai and Miss Kuchiki. Sit back down. This is a place of healing, you're not allowed to fight in here."

"I stand my ground. If you experiment on Starrk... I will destroy you." Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi glared back at each other.

* * *

Notes: I've been trying to stretch out this episode as long as possible without having to actually do the fight. Why you ask? Because at the moment I don't have a lot of time to have the battle- when I have fights I always jump back between tabs and my internet keeps... being stupid. So I apologize if it felt like this episode was like filler. I tried to come up with interesting things to happen.

Anyway, please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review if you have any questions or want to tell me how you felt.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Kenpachi Versus Starrk

Kurotsuchi took a step forwards.

Rukia and Renji drew their swords slightly.

"PLEASE, just put your swords away. You cannot use your weapons on here." Unohana stated.

Suddenly, Tetsuzaemon's voice came over the loud speaker. "The fight is about to Starrk, everyone return to your seats."

Kurotsuchi frowned slightly. "I have a fight to watch. Too bad, I was really wondering which one of us was stronger, Byakuya." He turned and walked away.

Rukia and Renji relaxed.

"Watch the fight, you two. I need to know who wins- but I cannot watch it myself."

The two of them nodded.

* * *

Starrk and Lilynette walked out into the arena, along with Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Starrk and Kenpachi meet in the middle, face to face.

Kenpachi grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

"We don't need to do this, Captain Zaraki." Starrk responded.

"We don't need to. But I want to fight you. See who's stronger- the man who had to fight to live, or the man that had to fight to learn control to save people." Kenpachi grinned. "We're the different sides of the same coin."

"More than you know, Kenny." Mumbled Yachiru.

"Hmm?" Kenpachi turned to her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

I figured it out. Lieutenant Kusajishi to Captain Zaraki is Lilynette to myself. Starrk thought. I won't drop out of this fight.

"Lieutenants, get out of the arena the fight is about to begin." Tetsuzaemon told them.

Lilynette and Yachiru both ran backwards- but neither of them left the arena.

"Begin."

Starrk sighed, and jumped backwards avoiding Kenpachi's slash.

He's much faster than Captain Kuchiki. He thought.

Kenpachi's grin broadened, and stabbed at Starrk who jumped off to the side, and drew his sword and slashed down at him.

Kenpachi took the attack straight in the shoulder, and blood splattered onto the ground.

Kenpachi's grin broadened even more to an improbable length. "You drew your sword much before you did in your battle with Byakuya."

Starrk sighed again, and jumped backwards, his sword slashing Kenpachi more.

Kenpachi slashed at him, and Starrk dodged it, and slashed- but his sword wasn't quite long enough to cut him this time. Kenpachi stabbed at him, and Starrk spun around and dodged the same time. He then stabbed at Kenpachi- who caught his blade, and then swung him to the left. Kenpachi then slashed down at Starrk, while yanking him along by the blade.

Starrk planted his feet on the ground and then jumped backwards- letting go on his sword.

He was suddenly upside down and behind Kenpachi, with his hand pointed out at him.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle- Hado number sixty three. Raikoho." A yellow ball formed in his hand and he hit Kenpachi with it, sending him flying. He dropped Starrk's sword while flying, and Starrk teleported over there and retrieved it.

"You done, Captain Zaraki?"

"Not even close." Kenpachi got back up, and he charged him, slashing at him.

Starrk counter slashed, cutting Kenpachi across the shoulder. Kenpachi didn't stop- slashing Starrk across the lower stomach.

Lilynette leaned forwards slightly, clenching her fists. "Come on, Starrk."

Starrk took a step backwards, and Kenpachi leapt up into the air with a loud roar- stabbing at the new Captain.

Starrk took another step backwards, and he grabbed the top of Kenpachi's blade and redirected it into the ground- then stabbed at him- but Kenpachi swung himself out of the way and yanked his blade back.

Kenpachi slashed down at Starrk- who punched Kenpachi hard in the wrist- forcing Zaraki to drop his blade. Starrk then kicked him in the chest forcing him backwards. He kicked the sword backwards.

"Taking my sword away, huh? That won't neutralize me. I'm still gonna beat the shit outta you."

Starrk slashed, but Kenpachi ducked and then punched Starrk in the stomach- but Starrk rode the punch jumping back to reduce the pain.

Starrk was suddenly behind Kenpachi slashing him across the back. Kenpachi spun around with a wild punch, but Starrk avoided it, and then stepped in with a upward stab. He stopped an inch from Kenpachi's throat.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?" Kenpachi roared.

"It's over, Captain. I have defeated you."

"It isn't over until one of us can't walk!" He grabbed Starrk's sword with one hand and his eye patch with his other. He threw his eye patch to the side and pushed Starrk backwards.

"After a brilliant sword fight, Captain Starrk knocked Captain Zaraki's blade away, and then tried to offer him an easy way out- which Captain Zaraki refused, with a display of his spirit energy that he has sealed behind his eye patch."

"Damn it!" Starrk jumped backwards and Kenpachi was suddenly standing above his sword and he charged at Starrk at an insane speed.

Starrk jumped up into the air and dodged a devastating slash from Kenpachi.

Kenpachi jumped up after him, and slashed down at him. Starrk blocked the attack, but barely.

Kenpachi then put both hands on his sword- and he pushed down a lot harder- forcing both of the Captains to land back on the ground.

Starrk and Kenpachi crossed blades multiple times- Kenpachi going back to using one hand- and Starrk using both.

"Even with your crazy speed, you'll never be as fast as me! I had to get this fast to keep up with the other Captains!"

"You won't stand a chance against my released form. Drop out now. I don't want to kill you, but I find it very hard to hold back when using my Shikai."

"HA! Then release your Shikai! I won't even try to stop you!"

Starrk sighed. "Fine." He then teleported behind Lilynette. "Let's do this, Lilynette."

Lilynette nodded. "Can I yell it this time?"

Starrk put his hand on her head.

"Kick about!" Lilynette yelled.

"LOS LOBOS!" The two of them yelled in unison.

Kenpachi grinned.

Both of them glowed with blue energy and then they transformed into Starrk's release command.

Kenpachi's stance widened. He lifted his sword above his head, gripping it with both hands.

Starrk readied.

"It's time..." He grinned again. "For some Kendo!"

He slashed down, yellow energy blasting off of his blade, going directly towards Starrk.

The blast hit the Kido barrier, and it disappeared, though the ground was destroyed.

Kenpachi looked around. "I know that it didn't hit you."

A ball of spirit energy blasted at Kenpachi from behind, and he slashed it in half- and then Starrk was to his right, firing at him.

Kenpachi spun around and slashed, and then Starrk was suddenly directly under him, stabbing the tip of his gun up into Kenpachi's lower jaw.

Kenpachi jumped backwards.

"This is getting tiresome." Starrk said. "I am going to defeat you, you cannot beat me."

"I don't care!" Kenpachi grinned even more and slashed down at him, with another Kendo slash.

Starrk blasted it with his right hand gun, and it destroyed the blast. He then holistered it and with his left hand gun fired three shots at once.

Kenpachi slashed the one, dodged another, but the last one hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Way to go, Starrk! You hit him!"

"I know that."

Starrk walked towards Kenpachi who was lying on his back, the spirit energy burning through his Captain's jacket and into his chest.

Yachiru teleported over. "Good job, Wolfie! You defeated Kenny! Hopefully you'll be able to play with Kenny again, some time. Just come down to the Eleventh Squad's Barracks." She lifted Kenpachi up onto her shoulder. "Bye!" She teleported away.

Starrk glowed for a second, and he separated himself back into his normal form and Lilynette.

"Captain Starrk has beaten Captain Zaraki! Against all odds Captain Starrk has defeated two of the Soul Society's strongest Soul Reapers- Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!" Tetsuzaemon sounded quite excited. "Don't leave yet folks! We need to decide the winner of the gamble! And that winner is..."

Shunsui leaned forwards in his seat slightly. Raiden clenched his jaw in anticipation. Kai gripped the seat in front of him. Hideki bit into his lip. Mizu didn't seem as though he cared, he did vote though.

"That winner is: LILYNETTE GINGERBUCK!"

"Yay, I won!" Lilynette threw her hands up in the air.

"Were you even allowed to vote?"

"Heck yeah I was! You were too, Starrk!"

"Whatever. But you need to give half your money to the Squad. After you get it, we better visit Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki."

* * *

Notes: And that's when Coyote Starrk- a Soul Reaper became a Yaoi harem with Starrk as the main character, and Byakuya, Shunsui, and Kenpachi compete for his love. Just kidding. Just a weird thought I had when writing the beginning of the chapter.

Also, I'm decreasing the production of Kenpachi in Naruto to once a week instead of twice a week, and I'm putting Devil Flame on Hiatus. Nothing will happen to this story, though.

Please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review if you want to tell me how you feel, had any question, or had any suggestions.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: Orihime Explores Squad Five

After the battle, Orihime was standing in Squad Five's Barracks, along with Momo and Lilynette.

"Hey, Momo. Where'd Starrk go?" Asked Lilynette.

"He told me he was going to see Commander Yamada."

"Oh boy, that crazy guy." Lilynette sighed, and then turned to Orihime. "Make yourself at home. Mi casa tu casa... and all that jazz. Don't let any unseated Soul Reapers mess with you."*

"What?" Orihime asked.

"You can do whatever you want." Lilynette put her hands in her pockets, and started walking away.

"Lilynette, we should go around with her."

She sighed. "Fine..."

"What would you like to do?" Asked Momo.

* * *

Starrk knocked on the barracks of the Kido Corps. A young woman opened the door. She had brown and blond striped hair, and a blue kimono instead of a black one. She wielded no Zanpakuto.

"Hi, Captain." She nodded to him. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Corporal Shiming. Is Commander Yamada busy?"

"I'll go find him. Would you like to come with me?" She asked.

Starrk shrugged. "Sure."

The two searched for Hikaru.

"Comander Yamada!" She called.

"Comander Yamada, I would like to speak with you." Starrk stated.

"Hazan, gimme a second!"

I thought that Comander Yamada couldn't talk to women? Starrk thought.

Yamada came out, his hands in his pockets. "Hey Captain Starrk. Hello Hazan."

Hazan nodded. "I must be off, then."

She walked away.

"I thought you couldn't speak with women?" Asked Starrk.

"Hikaru realized when you cured him of that by making him think that he was related with Lilynette- and when he realized that he wasn't... Hikaru got to thinking. Hikaru wasn't actually related to her, then he'd be completely fine. So as soon as he realized this, he went and filled his Corporal position with Hazan."

"Ah, good. I need some help with a Kido spell. I want to learn how to seal my Spirit energy so I don't accidentally kill people."

"Hey, why don't you just use the seal that the Head Captain seals on you?"

"That is classified."

"Huh, alright I'll help you."

* * *

Kai and Mizu were walking around, Kai leaning his sword against his shoulders.

Kai was bopping his head back and forth. He was mumbling the words to an Iron Maiden song under his breath.

Eventually Kai and Mizu came across their Lieutenants and Orihime walking along their division.

Mizu nodded to them. "Hello, Lieutenant Hinamori and Gingerbuck. Hello new comer. Welcome to our division, I hope you join up with our Squad."

"Yo, Mizu." Kai said.

"What?" Mizu responded.

"She's that human girl. She's not gonna join our squad."

Mizu nodded. "My apologizes. I did not know."

"It is alright." Orihime responded. "But how did you know?" She asked Kai.

Kai smiled slightly. "I like to keep up with the things that go on in the Soul Society. Especially when pretty girls are involved."

Orihime's face reddened slightly. "Thanks..."

"Why do you gotta sound so creepy, Kai?" Asked Lilynette.

Kai shrugged. "I didn't mean for it to sound creepy. I just wanted her to know I thought she was pretty. Oh well." He nodded. "See ya later Lieutenant Lilynette." He started walking away, and started singing the Iron Maiden song again. "And as I lay there gazing at the sky... my body's numb and throat is dry..."

Mizu nodded, walking away with him.

* * *

The three girls continued walking, and then they came across a group of unseated Soul Reapers.

"Move it!" Lilynette said. "We're trying to get passed you."

The Soul Reapers turned. "Hey, you brought us another girl. She's pretty hot too."

"Shut up, and let us through. Or Captain Starrk will kick your asses."

"Cap'n Starrk ain't here." Said a second Soul Reaper. "It's just the three of you... and the twenty of us." A creepy smile spread across his face.

"Jesus, you guys are creeper than Kai. Let us through." Lilynette demanded. "Now!"

The unseated Soul Reapers stepped towards them. The Lieutenants went for their swords, and Orihime took a step backwards, raising both her hands.

"What _the hell_ do you guys think you're doing?" Asked a voice.

The unseated Soul Reapers' eyes widened. "Oh God!"

There stood Kai, his sword up on his shoulder and Mizu standing beside him.

"Can I ask you guys what you were doing?"

"We weren't doin' nothing! We were just-"

Kai stepped towards them. They all took a step backwards. "Listen. Your Lieutenants are to be respected. You disrespect them- and they'll kill you. Don't screw with them again." He turned to the girls. His eyes softened slightly. "You can't allow them to walk all over you. You're Lieutenants. They're unseated. You are more powerful than they are- don't let them walk all over you." Kai then turned back to the unseated Soul Reapers. "You guys leave, or I'll split your skulls open."

They all retreated- knowing that he wasn't not bluffing.

"That wasn't necessary, Kai." Lilynette rolled her eyes. "We could've handled them."

"I know. But I wasn't about to stand by and watch. They are afraid of me, and it's about time that they're afraid of you guys as well."

"They should be, because you're Lieutenants." Mizu said. "But they aren't because they're sexist pigs- they aren't afraid of you because you're girls. I am not saying you need to act less feminine- but you need to stand up for yourself. Kai's not going to be here to tell them off every single time."

"You guys preach about making them afraid of us... but you yourselves aren't afraid of us!" Growled Lilynette. "That's a bit of a contradiction, don't you think?"

"That's the thing." Kai said. "I'm not afraid of anyone. Have them be some one lower in rank than I, or someone higher. If they challenge me, I'll fight them without a shred of fear in my heart... even if I know that I'll lose." He cracked his neck. "I'm sorry for that, lecturing is usually Mizu's job. He did get in on it a bit though. See you guys later." He walked away.

"If you wish to speak with Hideki, he's performing Jinzen in his room." Mizu said before he started walking away.

* * *

Later that day, Starrk finished training with Hikaru.

"Thank you." Starrk nodded.

"Hikaru will train you any time you want- because you helped him." Hikaru smiled.

Starrk teleported to his barracks, and found Lilynette, Momo, and Orihime walking around.

"Hello, Miss Inoue, Lieutenant Hinamori and Lilynette."

"You can just call me Orihime..."

"Starrk is just like that." Lilynette said.

"When shall we go, Miss Inoue? Shall we go now- or wait until morning?"

"I think we should wait until morning."

Starrk nodded.

* * *

The next day, Starrk was sleeping on the couch. Lilynette noticed that he was now wearing a pair of white gloves, but she didn't bother with them.

"Starrk." Lilynette said. No response.

Orihime was standing next to her, ready to go back to the World of the Living.

Lilynette suddenly punched him hard in the stomach, and he jerked forwards. He then groaned. "Hmm?"

"Orihime's ready to go."

"I said we could let him sleep longer, though..."

"Whatever." He grabbed his sword.

Lilynette nodded. "Let's go!"

"No, Lilynette. You're saying here."

"Wh- why?"

"I'm not going to take you with me. I'm going under my own authority, and I am going to get in trouble for this."

"Why didn't you just ask the Head Captain if you were allowed to go?"

"He would not except. The only reason why I'm going is because I have a bad feeling, he's not going to let me go for a feeling."

Before the argument could continue, Starrk and Orihime went out.

* * *

Starrk and Inoue were walking through the Dangi to get to the Human World.

The two walked in silence- for the most part. They almost made it to the gate.

"We're nearly there. Maybe my bad feeling was for nothing." Starrk said.

Just as Orihime was about to say something, a ripple appeared on the wall. Starrk held his arm out in front of her, to protect her. Then a small portal appeared, and it got bigger and bigger until it was big enough for a grown man to walk through.

And so one did. He had black hair, and green eyes- with green lines going down from his face. He was extremely pale, as if he'd never seen the sun a day in his life. He was wearing a white jacket, his hands in his pockets.

The man looked at Starrk.

"It would seem that there's only one of you- so I suggest you leave." He looked at Starrk's attire, unimpressed. "So they filled Lord Aizen's Captain Seat with someone as weak as you? Your spirit energy isn't even strong enough to be a Lieutenant."

"Then my spell did my job. If you come any close, I'll release my energy." He lifted his hand, and then readied to take his glove off.

"I am here for the girl, I have no interest in fighting a mock Captain." He stepped forwards.

"What is your name?" Starrk asked.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Though, you won't live enough enough to put that name to use." Ulquiorra charged, and Starrk grabbed Orihime by the shoulder and leapt backwards.

He then ripped off his glove, revealing the kanji for Los Lobos (群狼). It glowed blue for a second, and then it disappeared and Starrk's spirit energy went to it's normal height.

Ulquiorra nodded. "So you are Captain level? This might actually be interesting, then." He took his hand from his pocket.

Starrk drew his sword. I don't have Lilynette here to release the Los Lobos... He thought. So I'll just have to hold him with my swordsmanship.

* * *

Notes: *Mi casa tu casa is a Spanish phrase that mean 'my house is your house'. You might recognize it as 'mi casa _su_ casa'. Tù means you. Tu (without the accent mark) means your- informal. Su is formal. There ya go, Spanish Class with Hungry Derp.

I was thinking before writing this chapter, and I figured that Starrk and Lilynette should know some Spanish, so occasionally I'll have them speak in Spanish. Do not worry, non-Spanish speaking people. Most of them will be pretty simple (I'm not exactly a master at Spanish myself) and I will put a translation in the author notes.


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27: Starrk Versus Ulquiorra

Starrk charged at Ulquiorra, slashing at him. Ulquiorra ducked, and Starrk slashed at him again. Ulquiorra lifted his dominate hand, blocking his sword. Starrk took his blade back, and slashed down again, and Ulquiorra jumped backwards.

 _He cut me..._ Ulquiorra thought. _Who is this man?_

"Captain, do you want my help?"

"No. Stay back, Miss Inoue. I want you to stay back as far as you can."

"You must care a lot of that girl." Ulquiorra commented.

Starrk charged again, slashes down at him. Ulquiorra used the Sonido to dodge the attack.

"What exactly are you doing?" Starrk asked. "Why did you attack us?"

"Lord Aizen doesn't like to be kept waiting." Ulquiorra drew his sword. Pointing it at him.

"Then you're an Arrancar? Guessing by the power level of the last Arrancar I fought, you must be an Arrancar. No. You're an Espada- one of the top ten... I'm guessing you're Número Cuatro?" (Number four)

"With minimal knowledge of Arrancar, you guessed my rank on the first try. You are a formidable opponent."

"Then I'm sorry. Because you are so strong... I'm going to have to go all out."

"Why are you apolog-"

Starrk was suddenly behind him, slashing down at him.

Ulquiorra spun around and blocked it. A blue ball of spiritual pressure glowed at the tip of his blade and then he blasted it at the Espada.

Ulquiorra Sonido'd backwards. "What was that technique?" He asked. "It reminds me of the Arrancar's Cero..."

Starrk was suddenly right in front of Ulquiorra, going for a stab to the throat- but Ulquiorra caught it. His blood ran down the sword.

Another ball of spirit energy formed, this time forming from Starrk's shoulder. It blasted up at Ulquiorra, who blocked it with his hand and then jumped backwards. Ulquiorra slashed down at Starrk, and Starrk lifted his sword over his head to block it, and he grabbed Ulquiorra by the front of the shirt.

"Hado number thirty one. Shakkaho." A red ball of energy formed at the top of Starrk's hand, and then blasted Ulquiorra in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Ulquiorra's jacket had been ripped open by the blast, and his chest was burned quite badly. His jacket flew open more, revealing a black tattoo 4, that was on his chest.

"So I was right, huh?" Starrk tightened his grip on his sword. He turned towards Orihime, to make sure she was still alright.

 _I won't be able to get the girl with this man in my way. He's stronger than I originally thought. Now that his eyes aren't on me I shall retreat._ Ulquiorra thought.

Suddenly the area directly behind Ulquiorra started pixeling out.

Starrk charged, and Ulquiorra stepped back into Hueco Mundo. "You will battle another Espada, Soul Reaper. He will be a better fit for your skills."

Starrk slashed, but he disappeared.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He then relaxed his shoulders, and sheathed his sword. He turned back to Orihime. His voice turned back to it's normal calm, as if the event never occurred. "Do you know why he was after you?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide. _I can't help but think that this could have ended really badly if Captain Starrk wasn't here..._ She thought. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came.

Starrk walked over, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Were you scared?"

Tears ran down Orihime's cheeks. "Yes."

"It's okay, because you're safe now. I'll protect you with my life."

She smiled. "Thank you, Captain..."

He nodded. "It is not a problem. Sorry to hinder your trip back to your world, but we must go back to the Soul Society to tell them what happened."

* * *

Starrk was standing in front of all of the Captains, because he called for an emergency meeting.

"So you clashed with the Cuatro, and he retreated?" Asked Kenpachi. "Seems to me that the Espada ain't all they're cracked up to be. Seeing that you walked away without a single scratch on you."

"I was going all out. I even released my seal." Starrk said. "I didn't let him. When I fought you I was holding back."

Kenpachi frowned. "What?"

"If I wasn't holding back, I would have killed everyone there."

"I'm getting tired of your boasting. You don't have anything to back it up." Kenpachi stepped forwards. "I'm starting to think that you don't even have a Bankai."

"Silence, Kenpachi." Byakuya ordered. "There is no time for pointless arguments."

He seemed like he wanted to argue more, but he knew Byakuya had a point. So he remained silent.

"He is in the top five." Stated Sui-Feng. "Maybe Kenpachi's right- maybe the Espada are weak, being as Starrk fought one of them with his sealed sword."

"Maybe he wasn't the Cuatro at all." Mayuri suggested. "He could have been lying."

"None of you were there." Shunsui said. "None of you saw his power, so none of you can make a judgement. The only one who can is Starrk."

"He was strong. He didn't go all out. He didn't go Ressurecion, and he didn't use a Cero. He said 'Lord Aizen doesn't like to be kept waiting'." Starrk put his hands on Inoue's shoulders- she was standing directly in front of him. "Shall we send her back to the human world as planned? Or keep her here for safe keeping?"

"For now, I shall dismiss that you broke a rule. But the choice will be left up to her, but if she chooses to go back to the World of the Living, she'll need a body guard." Yamamoto looked at her, and she jumped backwards into Starrk.

"I don't know..." Orihime thought out loud. "I want to go back home... but I think I'd be safer here..." She turned to Starrk. "What should I do?"

Starrk gave her the best answer he could think of. "I don't know."

"Well, you can change your mind and go between the worlds whenever you wish." Yamamoto said. "For now, you should stay here in any squad you wish."

"Can I stay in the Fifth Squad?"

"You'll need to ask Starrk."

"Yes, you can. I'll take you there myself. But I'm going to need to go to the World of the Living after we go there."

"Why?"

"To tell your friends what happened. Or do you want to yourself?"

"Captain Starrk!" Growled Yamamoto. "You must ask me permission before doing things!"

Starrk looked up at him. "Can I go?"

Yamamoto wasn't prepared for him to actually ask. But he instantly regained his composure. "Yes. Go ahead."

Starrk turned back to the girl.

"Do you want to go with me? Or will I go alone?"

Orihime bit her lip. She had no response.

Starrk nodded. "I understand, I'll go alone."

Mayuri smiled. _Now is the perfect time!_ He thought.

* * *

Starrk walked into the barracks, Orihime following close behind him.

"Hello, Captain." Called Kai. He was sitting next to Mizu and Hideki on the wall of their barracks. "I thought she was headed back to the Human World?"

"Something unexpected happened. I want you and Mizu to make sure nothing bad happens, alright?"

Kai nodded. "I'd be honored. As long as she don't think I'm a weirdo still." He jumped down, and in mid air he made sure he was a safe distance away from them to where he wouldn't land on them.

Mizu teleported to the ground.

"What a show off. Anyway, so do you want us to walk you around the barracks? Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Gingerbuck- the girls you meant yesterday- are busy with Lieutenant things."

"You guys will be fine..." She said.

"I don't believe we've meet." Hideki stuck his hand out. "I'm Hideki Chen. The Fourth Seat of Squad Five."

"Back off, Hideki." Kai said.

Hideki nodded. "Alright, then I'll be off."

"Why did you do that?" Mizu asked.

Kai shrugged. "She was uncomfortable with us, and she still kind of is, so I figured she would be with him as well."

He looked up to talk to his Captain, to see Starrk was no longer there.

There was a knock on the barrack's door. Kai opened it, to see Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his daughter/clone Nemu.

"If you're looking for Captain Starrk... you just missed him."

"No, I'm not looking for him. I'm looking for Lilynette Gingerbuck!"

Kai's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't think I'm allowed to let you in when my Captain isn't here."

"I am a Captain! I do as a wish!" He slapped Kai across the face and knocked him on the ground.

Kai stood back up, and he growled. "I'm going to smash your skull." His sword glowed with silver energy.

"Is that a threat?" Growled Mayuri, his grin fading. "I could have your head for saying something like that to a Captain!"

"Kai." Mizu said. "We shouldn't do this. He is a Captain, let him in."

"But-"

"But nothing. Let him in."

Kai swung his sword onto his shoulder, and it stopped glowing. Mayuri walked in, pushing Kai with his shoulder as he passed.

"I'm sorry..." Nemu whispered to him as she walked with him.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

* * *

Notes: Once I reach thirty favorites, follows, and reviews (thirty for each of them, not all together) I will do a special episode that doesn't interfere with my normal production. Anyway, so that special episode will be longer than normal, and it'll be a movie style. The movie will involve the Espada- other than that I won't explain anything else. At the time I write this, it has seventeen reviews, sixteen follows, and twenty two favorites. Good luck.


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28: The Primera

A pair of blood red eyes bored into Ulquiorra's skull as he entered through the Garganta. The eyes floated about four feet from the ground, as if they weren't attached to a body.

"You didn't bring that the human Aizen wanted, Ojos."* The being that possessed the eyes spoke.

"I am sorry, Primera. But I did encounter someone that might put up a fight to you."

"Oh yeah?" A toothy grin appeared just under the eyes, in such a way that looked disturbing. "What's his name?"

"I do not know. But he is a Captain."

"What's was the color of the inside of his jacket?"

"His jacket was closed. But the insignia on his back was Aizen's former squad."

The grin broadened. "Awesome. He must be rather powerful to impress you, Ojos. I'll keep Aizen from punishing you."

* * *

Later, a teenaged boy was standing in front of Aizen, with Gin and Tosen at each of his sides. He had blood red eyes, and long black hair. He was short, only around four feet tall (about one hundred and twenty two centimeters). He was wearing a white jacket, with the sleeves cut at his elbows. He had his jacket open, showing a black undershirt.

"Hello, my dear Espada." Aizen spoke in an arrogant manor. "How may I be of your assistance, or has Ulquiorra returned with Orihime Inoue?"

"This is about the human. Ulquiorra failed to capture it, but he battled the new Fifth Squad Captain."

"Squad Five Captain?" Gin asked quizzically. "They replaced him already?"

"Shut up, Sonrísa." Means smile. "No one asked you." The Primera glanced to Gin, but he didn't look angry. Gin smiled back at the young Espada.

"I want to test Wonderweiss Margela's power." Aizen stated. "I don't want you to go, but I wish you to pick who goes."

"Well... Wonderweiss himself, Uno Brazo-" (Means one arm).

"By that, you mean Grimmjow?" Aizen guessed.

"Yeah, 'cause Tosen cut off his arm. Anyway... Uno Brazo, Estomago," (meaning stomach) "la hermano," (Hermano means brother, but la would make it hermana which would mean sister, but to make a point he made it feminine brother) "y Primera Espada." (Y-pronounced E- means and. Then Primera Espada means the first blade. Which is himself).

"Wonderweiss, Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi and yourself?" Aizen asked.

The Primera nodded.

"Dann Gordeau. Even if you are the Primera, Lord Aizen said he didn't wish for you to go. So you will not go." Tosen told him.

"Silence, Tosen. I don't take orders from you, or Aizen. He can only recommend what he wants me to do. Because we all know I'm stronger than him."

"That is untrue." Tosen didn't believe him.

"You wanna see a demonstration?"

* * *

Starrk stepped into a Dangai, and he took off his gloves. He looked down at the back of his hand, and then the kanji appeared on his hand- sealing his spirit energy. The kanji was (群狼), which meant Los Lobos.

Starrk put his gloves back on, and then he walked into the World of the Living. He looked around, and he quickly found Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

* * *

Ichigo was training with the Visoreds, trying to gain more time with his mask.

"Hey, Starrk. You're back." Shinji greeted. "What brings you to the crib?"

"I need to see Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shinji nodded. "Yo, Ichigo! Someone's here for ya!"

Ichigo stepped forwards, covered in sweat and panting. "Who are you?"

"My name is Coyote Starrk, I can the Captain of the Fifth Squad. We haven't officially meant before, but I know who you are. And I've been protecting your friend, Orihime Inoue."

"Is she okay?"

"Orihime is fine. But something happened that really scared her. An Arrancar- an Espada- tried to kidnap her. Luckily I was there to stop him. He retreated before anyone got seriously injured. But I thought you should know."

Ichigo looked him in the eye. "Then we're going to Hueco Mundo... to attack the Arrancar."

"Are you an idiot?" Shinji asked. "It may have worked for you in the Soul Society, but you got lucky. And these guys won't be as nice to you, they'll squash you with all their power."

A rat ran across the Visored's hang out, and almost instantly the Visoreds attacked the rat, instantly killing it.

Ichigo grimaced. "But the Arrancar tried to kidnap Orihime. I can't just sit by and do nothing."

"As I stated, Miss Inoue is fine. There is no reason to do anything rash."

"But Starrk-"

"Ichigo." Shinji said. "You need to train here. If you go now, then all this training will be wasted. You want to know why? Because you'll get killed. There is no other option. You cannot leave to go to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo gave a pleading look to Starrk.

"Do you want to go to the Soul Society with me?"

"What? Why?"

"So you can see you friend."

* * *

In the Fifth Squad's barracks, Mayuri walked up to the Lieutenant's desk. The two girls were doing paper work.

"What do you want?" Lilynette asked without looking up. She sounded annoyed.

"How dare you take that tone with me, a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad!"

"You had to've come here for something. So, what do you want?"

Mayuri sighed. "I need to figure out how you and Starrk are connected."

"Not interested."

"The Head Captain gave the order! You _will_ do it!"

"I don't give a damn if the Soul King gave the order. I'm trying to do my work, and Starrk'll be pissed if he finds out that I was slacking off."

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Momo pleaded. "Captain Starrk will not be happy with you when he finds out you experimented on Lilynette. Please leave."

Mayuri's jaw clenched. "Damn it, stop wasting my time!"

He grabbed Lilynette's wrist, and yanked her from her chair.

"Let's go!" He roared, starting to drag her to the door.

Momo drew her sword, and slashed at him, as Lilynette struggled to get free from his grasp.

Nemu blocked the attack with her forearm. "I am sorry..." She mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Growled a voice of a Captain.

Mayuri tensed, and let go of Lilynette's wrist. He turned, and there stood Kenpachi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mayuri responded. He un-tensed, because he was expecting to see Starrk.

"I just asked you the same question. So answer it."

"I need to test this being to see how Starrk split his soul! It doesn't make sense."

"Well I was trying to find your Division, but Yachiru got me lost so here I am."

"I did not, Kenny!" Cried Yachiru.

"Why the hell were you going to my Division?" Mayuri queried.

"You pissed me off during that meeting. I was going to teach you a lesson."

" _You_ teach _me_ a lesson?" He laughed. "What a stupid brute!"

Kenpachi went for his sword, and Mayuri went for his as well.

Lilynette jumped up into the air, and grabbed Mayuri by the sides of the head. "Cabeza... Rompo!" (means head break) She roared, and then brought Mayuri's head into her own.

"DAMN IT!" Mayuri stumbled backwards. "You little bitch!" He turned to Nemu. "Nemu! Attack her!"

Nemu gave him a pleading look, but said nothing. She stepped towards Lilynette, but Yachiru jumped on the ground between them. "Nope, I'm not letting you attack flower girl. Nope, nope, nope."

"Thanks, Yachiru..." Lilynette fell into a sitting position. "Going for a headbutt is never a good idea..."

"So, you decided to screw around in Starrk's barracks while he was away, eh?"

Everyone turned, to see Shunsui along with Unohana and Jushiro.

"Us old people were just strolling around, when Starrk's Third Seat told us what was going on. So I'd prefer if you guys would just leave. If not..." He looked down at the swords he kept at his hip.

"Please, this does not have to turn violent." Jushiro stated.

"This f*** was trying to experiment on Starrk's Lieutenant. I was stopping him. After all, a pair of Lieutenants don't stand a chance against a Captain and a Lieutenant." Kenpachi let go of his sword handle. "I'm done here. Come on, Yachiru."

"Yep!" She jumped on onto his shoulder, and Kenpachi walked away.

"Is this true, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Asked Unohana.

"I needed to know how Starrk split is soul into two! Is she just his Zanpakuto spirit? Is it just an ability Starrk has? I'll never know unless I experiment on them!"

"Your subjects must come on their own, if you force them then old man Yama will get mad. If you want to avoid punishment, I suggest that you leave now."

Mayuri stalked off, Nemu close behind him. She looked as though she wanted to apologize again, but said nothing.

"Thanks, old man!" Lilynette said. "I hurt my head..."

"Why'd you do that? Did Captain Kurotsuchi hit you?" Jushiro asked.

"No, I headbutted him. It hurt."

"I'll heal you." Unohana stepped forwards.

"The real reason why we were headed here is to see that girl, Orihime. Where is she?"

"We got her a room." Momo said. "I think she's sleeping right now, so we should leave her alone."

* * *

Notes: *Ojos (pronounced oh-hos) means eyes. The reason why he's calling Ulquiorra Ojos is because Ulquiorra's speech about, "if these eyes don't see something, it does not exist".

Feel free to guess the aspect of death of the Primera. I have two picked out, not sure which one I'll use. If anyone guesses one of them (for the few people that'll actually guess), then that's what I'll use.


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: Starrk Is Back

Starrk was walking through the Soul Society, walking towards the First Squad's barracks.

Starrk knocked on the door, and Chojiro opened the door.

"Hello, Captain Starrk- who are those people that are behind you?"

"Who? Oh, these guys?" He turned and gestured to the Visoreds that were standing behind him.

"Yes. Who are they? Do they have permission to be in the Soul Society?"

"Come on, Chojiro. I know it's been almost a hundred years but you should at least recognize your former superiors." Shinji said.

Chojiro's eyes widened when he recognized them. "Hirako!" He went for his sword. "I thought you got hollowfied!"

"Calm down, Lieutenant Sasikibe. They won't hurt anyone." Starrk turned to them. "Right?"

"Yes, sir!" Mashiro gave an overly enthusiastic solute.

Starrk walked through the gate, and the Visoreds followed him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto was standing on a building, his cane in his hand. "Why do you bring impure Soul Reapers to me, Starrk?"

"They are not impure, they are still Soul Reapers. They have tamed their hollow powers, and they are training Substitute Kurosaki."

Ichigo poked his head out from behind Kensei.

"I was thinking they'd be a great asset to our cause, and we should go over our plans with them."

"What shall we do with these..." He was unsure of what to call them.

"We're called the Visoreds." Shinji stated.

"Visoreds." Yamamoto finished.

"There are nine Visoreds and thirteen Squads. I was thinking that the Visoreds could go to a different Squad, then the Captain of that Squad could tell them our battle strategy."

"No. It was your idea to take them in. You will have them all in your own Squad."

"Fine." Starrk turned to the Visoreds. "Sorry, but it's going to be cramped in Squad Five."

"So you were the one to steal my Squad, huh?" Shinji asked. "Jeez."

Starrk didn't respond.

* * *

Starrk walked into his barracks, and then walked up into the building to see Lilynette and Momo talking.

"I brought some visitors." Starrk called.

Both the Lieutenants turned. "Who are all these people?" Lilynette asked.

"Captain... Hirako?" Momo asked. "I was a seated officer when you were a Captain..."

"Oh cool. Who are you again?"

"Momo Hinamori."

Mashiro walked over, and sized up Lilynette. Mashiro got really close to Lilynette's face, looking at her intensely.

"What are you doing?" Lilynette asked.

"I'm Mashiro Kuna. What's your name?"

"...Lilynette Gingerbuck..." Lilynette was clearly weirded out by Mashiro.

"You're freaking her out. Leave her be, Mashiro." Kensei put his hand on Mashiro's shoulder.

"Shut up, Kensei!" Mashiro turned around punched him in the stomach.

"Ugh..." He groaned.

"There's too many people here." Lilynette complained.

"Alright. Substitute Kurosaki."

"Hmm?"

"Miss Inoue is over there." He pointed to the room that Orhime was in.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright!" He walked that way.

"Lieutenant Hinamori. Get Third Seat Umino. Fourth Seat Chen. And Fifth Seat Umino."

Momo nodded, and took off.

"What's going on, Starrk?" Shinji asked.

"I have a plan." Starrk said.

* * *

A minute later, Momo came back along with the three Seated Soul Reapers.

"Captain Shinji. Captain Rojuro. And Captain Love." Starrk said. "You three are going to be with me."

"Hmm?" Asked Shinji.

"I'll explain in a minute." Starrk said. "Corporal Hachigen, you're with Lieutenant Hinamori. Captain Kensei, you are with Lilynette. Lieutenant Lisa, you're with Third Seat Umino. Lieutenant Hiyori- you are under the wing of Fourth Seat Chen. Lieutenant Mashiro... you are going to join up with Fifth Seat Umino."

"We aren't Lieutenants, Corporals, and Captains anymore." Kensei said. "You don't need to address us as such."

"I did not feel that it was correct to address you as your first name, even though you don't technically hold your ranks now, you worked hard enough to achieve your rank, so I thought you deserved to be called as such- even though you are no longer Captain Muguruma, I think you still are Captain Kensei."

"What did you anounce our names for?" Mashiro asked.

"Each of us are going to be in charge of you, to make sure you don't do anything wrong- though I doubt you will. Captain Yamamoto will be angry at me if I don't watch you."

"I'm Lilynette. Who's Kensei?"

"That'd be me." Kensei told her.

Lilynette nodded.

Starrk left, Shinji, Rose, and Love following him.

Lilynette walked away with Kensei.

"I'm Lieutenant Hinamori... who's Corporal Hachigen?"

"You can just call me Hachi."

"Hey, I'm the Third Seat. Who's with me?" Kai asked.

"I am." Lisa stepped forwards.

Kai swung his sword onto his shoulder. "Right. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to the Eighth Squad's Barracks. I need to see something."

"I'm Hideki Chen... the Fourth Seat." He sighed. "Who's with me?"

Hiyori stepped forwards. "You're with me."

"Then you're with me, then?" Mizu stepped up to Mashiro.

"Yeah!" Mashiro gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"What shall we do?" Starrk asked as he was walking around with the former Captains.

"I wanna see who's the strongest." Love said. "The three of us, or three Captains."

"I'll fight the three of you." Starrk said. "It'll be a gauntlet match, which means you fight one after another- not at the same time. We'll need to fight in the forest to avoid my spirit energy killing any Unseated Soul Reapers. What do you think?"

"No Shikai or Bankai." Shinji stated. "Then I'll do it. What about you guys, Rose and Love? Oh yeah. And you aren't allowed to hollowfy."

Love nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it. But when we completely crush you... don't start crying, alright?"

Rose shrugged. "I guess..."

* * *

"I haven't been training a while, so can we head to the training area?" Kensei asked Lilynette.

"Yeah, sure. But the old man told me that the training area has been changed. So I'll take you to it."

"Who's the old man?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku. Sorry, that's what I always call him, I forget that people don't call him."

Kensei nodded. "Right, Shunsui. I haven't seen him in a while. I didn't think he'd still be a Captain... but it's not surprising. Come to think of it, I bet that's where Lisa's headed."

Lilynette and Kensei left the barracks, and went into a large building that was out of the way of all the Squads, yet close enough to get there in a few minutes.

The two walked into the building, and Kensei looked around. There were several Soul Reapers working out in there. The building was filled with heavy bags (more commonly called punching bags), dumbbells, bench presses, a boxing ring in the middle, and lots of other things.

Kensei walked up to the heavy bag, and put on a pair of boxing gloves. He then started punching the bag.

"Hey, this guy looks familiar." Said a voice.

Kensei turned, to see a duo of muscular Soul Reapers that were training there.

"Yeah," Said the second guy. "He's trying to look like ex-Captain Muguruma. He's trying to impersonate him to look tough."

"If you have a problem, we can solve it in the ring." Kensei said.

"Kensei, don't..." Lilynette warned. "If you hurt them..."

"There ya go. You even got your little girlfriend calling you Kensei. What a pretentious prick."

"Okay. Kill them." Lilynette growled.

* * *

Hachi was teaching Momo Kido spells.

"You know, you don't need to teach me these techniques."

"I know, but I want to."

* * *

Kai and Lisa were walking to the Eight Squad's barracks.

"So what's it like in the World of the Living?" Kai asked.

"Everything's cheaper there. And there's this thing... it's called manga. It's like a book with pictures and action."

"I never really liked reading."

"Manga is different... I brought some with me. I'll show it to you after we do this thing. Anyway, my favorite manga is the erotic kind. It helps get the mind off things, you know?"

"What does erotic mean?" Kai asked.

Lisa rubbed her chin. "Uh... well it'll be easier for me to just show you."

* * *

Hideki was sitting on a bench, and Hiyori was sitting across from him.

"You're supposed to chat me up. You are my host, ya know."

"What did you say, Hiyori?"

Hiyori took her sandal off, and smacked him across the face knocking him over.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You will address me as Miss Sarugaki! We are not equals. I am still better than you, even if you have a better rank."

"Sorry..."

* * *

Mizu and Mashiro were walking around the barracks, Mizu giving her the tour.

They came across a group of Unseated Soul Reapers. "Hey. It's the Fifth Seat and some chick. What's up with this Squad and getting hot chicks all the time?" One of them asked.

"Who cares." Another responded, stepping towards Mashiro.

"Allow us to pass." Mizu stated. His hand hovered over his sword. "I will not be as kind as my brother."

Ignoring him, he reached for Mashiro's shoulder, but received a kick to the jaw and he was sent flying up into the air.

"Oh crap! How does she have that much power?" They all started to step backwards.

The Soul Reaper fell down, but just before he hit the ground, Mashiro kicked him hard in the side, slamming him into the other Unseated Soul Reapers.

"I DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO USE ANY NAMED ATTACKS!" Mashiro then crossed her arms. "That was disappointing."

* * *

Notes: Sorry I didn't foreshadow the Visoreds being there, it was an idea a came up when trying to plan for this episode.


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30: The Visoreds in the Soul Society

Standing in a forest, Starrk drew his sword. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Shinji drew his own sword, stepping forwards.

Starrk and Shinji crossed blades several times.

* * *

Kensei was wearing gloves, the three of them standing in the other corner of the ring.

"Beat their asses, Kensei!" Lilynette called.

"Right." Kensei cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Being as there's three of you, I won't hold back as much as I would if it was a one on one fight. Sorry about that."

"Shut up and-"

Kensei was suddenly right in front of them. He jabbed his opponent on the far left right in the face. He then uppercutted the one in the middle. The man on the far right managed to punch at Kensei- but Kensei effortless dodged it- then punched him hard in the stomach.

He looked at each of them, and the three of them fell to ground. Kensei breathed through his nose, and put his hands in his pockets. "I went a little over board, but at least I didn't kill anyone." He turned to Lilynette. "You can go back to your barracks, if you want. I don't need a babysitter."

"No way! I wanna be here!"

"Do you want to train with me?"

"Yeah, sure. But uh... what do we do about them?" Lilynette nodded to the three guys who were lying on the ground.

"I don't know. Normally I just left them there, but I'd leave after I beat them up. We better call Unohana. Wait, is she still the Captain of the Fourth Squad?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Lisa, and Kai were walking down the paved path into the Eighth Division.

"Do listen to music in the world of the living?"

"A lot of humans really like music."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I like music. Most of the music I like was originally from the World of the Living, so I had to pirate it."

Lisa shook her head. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I don't know. I don't really know what genre they are, but I like Iron Maiden, Five Finger Death Punch, Avenged Seven Fold... stuff like that."

"So rock and metal?"

"I guess if that's what they're called."

"Hey, we're here." Lisa stated, as they made it to the barracks.

Nanao opened the door. She pushed up her glasses. "What Squad are you from, and what rank are you?"

"I'm the Third Seat of Squad Five." Kai said. "And she's not in any squad."

"How is she a Soul Reaper?" Nanao made a face.

"That's a long story." Lisa stated.

"What business do you have with the Eighth Squad?"

"I want to see the Captain."

"What business do you have with Captain Kyoraku?"

"So he is still the Captain, huh?" She nodded. "Do you know who the Lieutenant was before you?"

"Lisa Yadomaru? Wasn't she the girl that got killed by Kisuke Urahara... no Sosuke Aizen framed him."

"She didn't get killed. Because she's standing right in front of you."

Nanao's eyes widened.

"Little Nanao, are you harrassing our visitors?" A voice asked.

Everyone looked up to see Shunsui Kyoraku crouched on the door of the barracks. He floated down, and he smiled to the group. "Nanao, you may leave."

"Yes, sir." She scurried off.

"She's cute." Lisa said. "What's her name?"

"Nanao Ise." Shunsui turned towards Kai. "Who are you?"

"The name's Kai. I'm making sure she doesn't destroy anything or something. I'm from Captain Starrk's Squad."

Shunsui nodded. "So how did you get here, Lisa?"

"Starrk took us."

"Ah. It's a pleasure to see you again."

She sighed. "I just wanted to see if you died. Sadly, you didn't. Come on, Kai. Let's go back to Starrk's barracks."

"Alright." Kai nodded.

Shunsui smiled. "You haven't changed. Don't lie, Lisa. You were worried about me."

She kicked him in the face and started walking away.

"That was a short reunion." Kai stated.

"I know it was. I had no intention of having a long conversation. I wanted to see who replaced him. Sadly no one."

* * *

Momo and Hachigen were walking out of the barracks, going to the forest.

"So what will we be doing?"

"We will be reviewing your Kido." Hachi responded.

"Oh, okay." She looked up at him. "Are you going to be teaching me any techniques?"

"It depends on how fine tuned your Kido is."

"Alright, that's good."

Hachi smiled to her.

"I think this is a good spot, what do you think?"

"Yes. This will do."

Momo nodded. "Okay, let's start."

* * *

Mizu put his hands in his pockets, and leaned against a wall. "Well, that's all of the squad. What do you want to do? Go to a different squad, or screw around here?"

"Can we go to the Ninth Squad?"

"Yes."

Mashiro grinned and jumped up into the air. "YAYYY!"

* * *

Starrk and Shinji were slashing at each other, Shinji was breathing heavy, and Starrk was still using one hand on his sword.

"How aren't you even taking me seriously yet?" Shinji asked, jumping backwards.

"If I went all out from the start, I'd have nothing to surprise your teammates with, and I'd get tired faster. He suddenly teleported, just beneath Shinji's raised arms, and he had his sword pointed up at his throat. "I win. Now it's your turn, Captain Love."

Shinji leapt backwards, and Love charged at Starrk, who side stepped and slashed at his side. Love caught the sword with his bare hand, then drew his sword and stabbed at Starrk, who let go of his sword and punched at Love's face. Love ducked and dropped Starrk's sword then jumped backwards to regain his footing. Starrk grabbed his sword before it hit the ground, and stabbed at Love.

Love easily blocked it with his free hand. "You'll need to start taking me more seriously than that."

Starrk's blade suddenly lit up with blue energy. Love retracted his now bleeding hand. "I didn't cut you before, because I wasn't augmenting my sword with as much spirit energy as I normally do in a fight. You see, this sword isn't a Zanpakuto- I need to pour spirit energy into it so it can cut Soul Reapers and hollows."

"You're stronger than a Visored Captain without even a Zanpakuto?" Love smiled. "You're pretty strong, Starrk."

"Thank you. But I won't go as easily on you as I did with him."

"I knew he was taking it easy on me..." Shinji said. "But that's insane. Starrk must have some crazy power hidden inside him. If we had Mashiro, Kensei, and Lisa, we might have stood a chance against them..."


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31: Starrk versus Love and Rose

Starrk and Love crossed blades several times. Love started pushing Starrk backwards. Love punched at Starrk, who dodged to the side and kicked him in the side. Love groaned, and he flew backwards. Starrk charged at him, and Love tightened his grip on his sword, mumbling a few curse words.

Love stopped flying backwards, then he flew towards Starrk, slashing at him. Starrk was suddenly to Love's right, slashing at him. Love blocked it with his own blade. He punched at Starrk again, who ducked under his attack. Starrk hit him with an upper cut, but Love recovered quickly, kicked at Starrk's chest. Starrk tanked the attack, but a spiraling blue ball formed just above where Love kicked him.

Love's eyes widened. "A cero!" He started flying backwards, but the ball hit him anyway, burning a hole into his shirt, and knocking him on his back. Starrk flash stepped right next to him, and stabbed down at him. He was about to stop before he hit the Visored, but Love rolled out of the way.

Starrk slashed down at him, but Love blocked the attack, still lying on his back. He grabbed Starrk's ankle, and produced a cero with one hand. Starrk's eyes widened for a second, and he flew up into the air as fast as he could, accidentally tearing Love's arm from his socket as he did.

The cero missed, and Starrk floated back down to the ground. "Do you give up?" Starrk asked.

Love stood up. "I don't give up."

"I don't like the term finishing blow. But that's exactly what this is." Starrk walked towards him. Love gripped his sword, and stabbed at him. Starrk expertly spun to the side, and slashed at the side of Love's head. He stopped just before he hit the Visored.

"You live up to your reputation. But Rose will defeat you if you under estimate him." Love leapt backwards next to Shinji.

Starrk nodded, and Rose walked over to him. "You defeated two of my teammates, good work." Rose clapped to him. Starrk starred wordlessly. "Unfortunately for me that means I'm going to have to fight extra hard to defeat you, because you seem pretty strong."

Starrk pointed two fingers at him. "Hado number two. Byakurai."

Rose pointed his hand at Starrk. "Hado number thirty one. Shakkaho."

The kido spells canceled out with each other.

"Rose's expertise in Kido allowed him to instantly gauge the power of Starrk's Kido." Love pointed out. "He needed to use a level thirty-one to cancel out with a number two."

Starrk charged, and slashed at Rose. Rose quickly drew his sword and slashed at him. Starrk flash stepped to the right, and slashed at him from his side. Rose ducked, and pointed a finger at his stomach. "Hado number one. Sho." The spell sent Starrk flying backwards, but he he caught himself before he went too far backwards. "Bakudo number nine. Geki." Rose quickly made a Japanese symbol in the air, (撃) [Strike].

Red energy glowed around Starrk, paralyzing him.

Rose stepped walked towards him, pointed the tip of his sword at him. He slashed down, but Starrk disappeared.

He reappeared behind Rose, the tip of his sword pressed against his back.

"So, Starrk won this battle." Shinji walked over. "Well done, Captain."

Starrk sheathed his sword, as did Rose.

"The three of you are very strong." Starrk told them.

"Don't lie. None of us landed a finger on you besides Rose, who didn't even do that much damage." Love pointed out. "The only way we'd be able to beat you is if we teamed up on you."

"None of you could use your Shikai or hollowfication, which means couldn't access all of your power. And the three of you are former Captains. Meaning you could have went Bankai."

"Hollowfication?" Asked a voice.

Starrk turned to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi with his usual grin on his face.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Starrk said. "What do you want?"

"Ah, straight the point. You possess the ability to hollowify?" Mayuri asked, looking passed Starrk and at the Visoreds.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. Please leave." Starrk said, his hand hovering to his sword.

"No." He walked towards them. "Did I hear him right? You can hollowify?"

"Yeah." Shinji responded. "What about it?"

"I want to know how, of course." He stepped towards them again, but Starrk stepped between them.

"If you step one more step closer, I'll cut you down." Starrk warned.

"Are you threatening me, Starrk?" Mayuri looked up at him, Starrk being nearly half a foot taller than him.

"You have no business with them, Kurotsuchi." Starrk said. "Leave. Now."

"I see you stopped being nice." His grin broadened. "But I'll leave them alone on one condition."

"And what's that?" Starrk asked.

"I want to experiment on _you_. You see... normal spirits aren't born with the level of spirit energy that you have. Some souls have more energy, while others have less. But there has never been a soul that has the power to kill people just by being around them, like you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I did a little digging in the Head Captain's notes. He has some pretty interesting stuff written about you. But I need to know how you had so much spirit energy without training."

There was suddenly a knocking noise. Everyone turned to see Raizen standing in a tree, leaning against it resting on his forearm. His Captain jacket flew in the wind. "I heard everything. Kurotsuchi, you should go."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, you're out numbered. I brought a friend of mine, who just so happens to be an assassin. Even if you manage to defeat Starrk, Rojuro, Shinji, Rabu*, and myself, then you'll have to deal with her. You're alone, Mayuri."

"Damn. I guess I'll come back, Starrk. But I will experiment on you. And it will be painful." Mayuri walked away.

Starrk relaxed, and sighed. "Damn. I need a nap."

Raizen jumped down, and Ayame jumped out of a tree from about fifty feet away.

"You should take a break, Starrk. We'll take these guys." Raizen said.

"But Captain Yamamoto said... uh. Forget it. I won't pass up a chance to get out of work." He flash stepped back to his barracks. He walked through the silent building, being as everyone was out with the Visoreds. Unlike usual were he slept on the couch, he went to his bed. He yawned and lied down.

* * *

Kai and Lisa were sitting on a building's roof. Kai was lying on his back, with a book in front of his face. Lisa was sitting next to him, her legs hanging off the side.

"This is a pretty good concept, I like it." He set down the volume of Naruto. "Through these ninjas aren't as ninja-esque as Captain Sui-Feng."

"Is she the new Captain of the Second Squad?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I should have known you wouldn't have known who she was."

"No, it's not a big deal. I have another manga with me too." She handed him another book, and she took the manga that he had just finished. "Love will be furious if he finds out I lent you his manga, so don't mention it, alright?"

"No problem." Kai opened up the manga, seeing the front page was a bikini spread. His eyes widened. "What the..." He turned to Lisa. "What the heck do you read?"

Her face started turning red. "It helps get the mind off of things, ya know?"

He closed the book and handed it back to her. "Not really my style, but I don't judge. I'd take the next issue of Naruto, though."

`At the end of the day, Soul Reapers and Visoreds alike were exhausted. They all needed a place to sleep, but there wasn't enough places to sleep in Starrk's barracks alone.

"Alright, I have an idea." Kai suggested. "We could beat the crap out of a bunch of Unseated Soul Reapers and send them to the Fourth Squad. Then there's bedding for everyone."

"I wouldn't like that..." Momo said. "Could we please avoid violence?"

"Dang." Kai put his hands in his pockets. "I can't speak for anyone else. But Lisa can sleep in my bed."

"How scandalous... I know we really hit it off, but come on Kai."

Kai smiled. "I'm not going to be there. I was giving you my bed, I'm going to sleep somewhere else."

"Captain Rose, Captain Love, and Commander Hachigen. The three of you could sleep in Captain Makiza's barracks, if he lets you. I'll give up my bed for Lieutenant Mashiro."

"THANK YOU!" Mashiro gave Mizu a big hug, almost knocking him over.

"What about me, you piece of garbage!" Hiyori threw her shoe at him, but hit Mashiro instead, causing an argument.

"Please stop." Mizu said. "Lieutenant Hiyori, if Hideki would, you could take his bed."

"Why the-" Hideki stepped forwards.

"Thanks, turd." Hiyori punched him in the stomach. "Where is your bed at?"

Hideki was defeated. "Third door on the left..."

"Hey, what about the Orihime and the Substitute?" Asked Lilynette.

"They already have beds." Momo explained.

* * *

Notes: *Rabu is Love's real name. I'm going to bring this back up in the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32: Kai and Lisa Versus Lilynette and Rose

In the barracks, Lilynette, Kai, Lisa, and Rose were playing a video game that the Visoreds brought back from the World of the Living. Kai and Lisa were on a team, against Rose and Lilynette. All of the other Visoreds, and Momo, were sitting on the back of the couch. It was a one on one based game, and they would have to switch between who was fighting. Currently Kai and Rose were battling it out.

Kai's character was wearing all black, with a black mask, and white eyes. Rose's character was a woman wearing blue, with a pair of blue fans. Kai was currently winning, even though Rose was way more adapt at playing the game.

Rose's character's health was almost all the way down and Kai's character teleported behind him, and flew up into the air and then smashed him into the ground and then teleported to avoid taking damage himself.

That sent out Lilynette's character- who was a martial artist with brown hair, sunglasses, and no shirt. He had white wraps around his hands.

Kai switched out with Lisa, and Lisa's character was a swordsman with a red headband around his eyes. She used her ultimate attack right away. He hurled his sword at Lilynette's character's head- and the blade went right between his eyes, and broke completely through his skull.

"No fair!" Lilynette complained.

The blade flew back into the swordsman's hand, and he stabbed Lilynette's character through the spinal cord. Lilynette's character's health ran out and a deep voice cried "FINISH HIM!"

Lisa's character drew the sword again, and threw it up into the air. It stopped, and then started spinning around really fast so all they could see was a blur. He then lifted Lilynette's character up into the air, and then brought him into the swinging sword... cutting him to pieces.

"You cheated!" Lilynette threw the controller on the ground, but Love caught it.

"Hey, don't disrespect the game, Lilynette."

Lilynette got off the couch, and then Love sat down. Rose handed the controller off to Mashiro.

"Kai, give up the controller. You've been on it all morning." Hiyori complained.

"You were the one to come up with the rules, Hiyori." Lisa said. "That who ever loses gives up. And Kai and I haven't lost yet."

"But you've been on it all day! Gimme the controller!" Hiyori tried to grab the controller from Kai's hands, but Lisa jumped up and kicked her in the face, knocking her off the back of the couch.

"What the hell, Lisa?" Hiyori stood up, and Mizu walked in, drinking a water bottle.

"Hey," Shinji asked him, ignoring the other Visoreds. "Is it normal for your Captain to sleep this long? I wouldn't have to mess him up that bad."

"He sleeps a lot. Normally he takes naps through out the day, but he hasn't been able to do that. Just let him sleep."

`Kai and Lisa continued to go on a winning spree, defeating everyone that was playing.

"Someone... please defeat them..." Mashiro cried, melodramatically. She grabbed the front of Mizu's shirt. "Please! You must battle your brother and Lisa! You can defeat them, I know you can! Please!"

Mizu shrugged. "I'll need a partner. I'll ask Miss Inoue."

"I'LL DO IT!" Orihime burst through the door of her bedroom without waiting to be formally asked.

* * *

Soon, Kai and Lisa were forced to give up their controllers. Orihime had taken them both out pretty much by herself- Kai out spammed Mizu in the matter of seconds.

"I thought you were a pacifist?" Kai asked Orihime.

"Damn, we lost." Lisa sighed.

"I am. But this is a video game. My older brother taught me how to play video games. But he died a long time ago."*

Just then, Starrk got out of his bed. He threw the blankets to the ground, and put his Captain Jacket on. He zipped it up, and threw the blankets back onto his bed. He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets. He walked out of his bedroom, and then looked at Orihime and Mizu playing a video game against Hiyori and Kensei.

"What is this?" Starrk asked.

"Oh, it's a video game that Captain Ravu brought from the World of the Living." Kai said. "Lisa and I were winning until Miss Inoue and Mizu started playing."

"Who is Captain Ravu?"

"That's my real name." Love said.

"Hmm. I was unaware that I was referring to you as your nickname for all this time. I will be referring to you as Captain Ravu from now on."

Ichigo walked into the division, completely out of breath, his clothes tattered, and blood running down his arm. He had his Shikai released Zanpakuto in his hand.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, running over to him without pausing the game. She began healing him.

Mizu jumped over the couch, and Hiyori proceeded to beat up Orihime's character.

"What were you doing, Substitute Kurosaki?" Starrk asked.

"I'll be okay... I was just training with the Shiba Clan. Kukkaku is very strong... even with one arm..."

Starrk made a face. "Shiba Clan, huh? Shunsui Kyoraku told me about them. They are very strong. What are you training with, Substitute Kurosaki?"

"My Hollow Mask."

"What are you doing?" Growled Shinji. "You're supposed to be with the Visoreds when you train with your Mask! If your hollow takes over, we're the only ones that can take you down."

"How long can your mask last?" Mashiro asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Hiyori yelled after she killed Orihime's character.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ichigo started playing the game along side Orihime, and the two managed to beat Kai and Lisa three times. There was a knock at the door.

"Lilynette, can you get that?" Starrk asked.

"Nope. Get it yourself you lazy ass."

Starrk sighed. "Momo can you-"

"Don't do it Momo. Make him do it himself."

Starrk stood up. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked to the door. He opened it to see Chojiro.

"Hello, Lieutenant Sasakibe. How may I be of assistance?"

"There is a Captain's meeting. Bring the Substitute and the healing girl."

Starrk sighed. "Miss Inoue! Substitute Kurosaki! I need you guys to come with me."

`The Primera Espada, Dann Gordeau, walked into the the World of the Living, along with Yammy- a massive man with orange eyebrows but no hair, Wonderweiss-a young boy with a massive purple sword at his back with purple eyes and blond hair, Grimmjow, and Luppi- a feminine looking man with black hair.

"Wonderweiss." Dann called. The boy turned. "You look for them to the right. Uno Brazo. You search for them to the south. Estomago, you check in front of us. La Hermano- you must seek them out in that are." He pointed to his left- right at a cluster of buildings. "I'll wait here and see if they attack."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw, and then darted off to the South. Yammy rolled his eyes, then walked forwards.

"Why don't you need to do anything?" Luppi complained.

"Shut up. Do what you're told or I'll kill you and give Uno Brazo his rank back."

"If you wanted him to have the rank... why did you let Aizen take it away?"

"I don't really care. I just don't think that the current Seite" Seven "deserves to be the Sexta" Sixith "Espada." He looked at Luppi. "Do you still wish to complain?"

"No, I'll go..." Luppi ran in the direction he was supposed to go.

The Primera saw that Wanderweiss was just standing there. "Estupido! Do what you're told!"

Wanderweiss responded with a strange noise.

"I can't understand you, Estupido. Just go before I take off your damn head!"

Wanderweiss wandered in the direction Dann told him to go to.

* * *

"Hey, Yoruichi..." Kisuke mumbled. "I can sense a lot of spiritual pressures. There's one extremely powerful ones too. Wanna get into a fight with them?"

Yoruichi nodded, smiling slightly.

* * *

Starrk, Ichigo, and Orihime were the last three to arrive at the meeting.

"Now, let the Captain's meeting begin!" Yamamoto ordered, tapping his walking stick on the ground.

"Are we late, Captain?" Ichigo asked.

"No. You were not informed of this meeting until recently."

Suddenly, Akon burst through the door.

"WHY IS THERE A NON-CAPTAIN OFFICER IN HERE!"

"I am sorry!" Akon's eyes watered. "But there was several spiritual pressures in the world of the living! They're all Espada level reds! One of them is blood red!"

"DAMN IT!" Yamamoto roared. "Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Zaraki. Captain Ayame. You must go immediately. Bring your Lieutenants- Zaraki bring your Third and Fifth Seats."

Kenpachi grinned. "Awesome. I'm going to kill some bitches."

Toshiro nodded. "Yes sir."

Ayame smiled slightly. "I've been wanting to test my power for a while. Now I'll get to see how strong I really am."

"We will not proceed with the Captain's meeting. We will wait until the Captains return."

"Captain Yamamoto. May I go as well?" Raiden asked.

"No. You along with the other remaining Captains must prepare if Aizen attacks this division. Captain Kurotsuchi, stay here. I wish to give you a solo mission."

"Be careful, Ayame." Raiden told her.

"I'm a Captain too, ya know. I can handle myself."

* * *

Notes: *Sorry having the beginning being them playing Mortal Kombat. I just needed them to do something when Starrk is still sleeping.

Also, I signed up for NaNoWriMo (Nation November Writing Month) and I gave myself a completely unrealistic goal. But I am still going to try, and I'm going to have to hiatus this story so I have more time to write it. I will pick back up after November ends, and I will if I reach my goal early (which I doubt it). I do apologize to each of you for having to wait for my next chapter. I also apologize for leaving you with a cliff hanger.


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33: Strength of the Primera

Kenpachi, Toshiro, Ayame, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, and Rangiku were teleported to the Land of the Living.

"Kenny, where are we going?"

"Searching for Arrancar." Kenpachi smiled. "Arrancar to kill."

"WOW, Kenny! That sounds really cool!"

"Be quiet." Toshiro ordered. He looked around. They were teleported over top of a white building, with the words Karakura High School written on the side, and it was about a three story building. There was several other buildings that were about the same height.

"Shut up, Shorty! Don't tell me what to do!" Yachiru jumped at him, but Yumichika and Ikkaku stepped between her and the young Captain.

"If you attack Captain Hitsugaya, he will take you down. He is not as lenient with you as Captain Zaraki, Ikkaku, or I." Yumichika explained.

"Shut up, Yumi!" Yachiru punched at him.

"I said... be quiet!" Toshiro growled, energy glowing off of him. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"I can't sense any spirit energy." Said Ayame. "They must have the ability to mask their energy."

"That is what I was thinking..." Toshiro responded, looking around.

"Hey. How's it going?" Asked a voice. Everyone turned, to see the Primera Espada standing there. "Yo. Primera Espada, Dann Gordeau, here. Can I ask you a question?"

Kenpachi grinned, and slashed at him, but Dann caught his sword. "As I was saying... are any of you the Captain of Squad Five?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Growled Kenpachi- trying to yank his sword from Dann's hand, to no avail.

Dann's grip tightened. "Answer the damn question."

"No. The Captain of the Fifth Squad is Coyote Starrk- who is still in the Soul Society." Toshiro explained, going for the sword that he kept at his back.

"DAMN IT!" Dann threw Kenpachi backwards. "What a waste of my time!" He sat down on the ground and he crossed his arms. "I'm not cloaking my fellow Arrancar anymore. This sucks... I won't try to stop you."

Toshiro turned to Kenpachi. "Kenpachi and Yachiru. You too need to go to the North. Ikkaku and Yumichika. Go West. Rangiku and I will go to the East. Ayame and Shuhei, you two need to go to South."

"Yes, sir!" Ayame nodded, and she jetted off with her Lieutenant.

Rangiku and Toshiro flew off.

"Where exactly do we need to go, Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked as the two jetted off.

"For now, just keep going straight for now." Yumichika told him. "I'll tell you when we need to turn."

"Kenny, shouldn't we take out this guy?" Yachiru asked, gesturing to the Primera Espada, who was pouting on the ground.

"No. If he won't fight me, then I won't fight him. It's boring to fight someone who can't or won't fight. Just watch my back so he won't get me from behind." Kenpachi started jogging towards the North.

Dann watched everyone leave. He sighed, and lied down on the building. "I know you're there. Stop hiding and come up here."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped up to him. "This suits me just fine! A new test subject, all by himself! Our last subject was killed in my experiment... so the Head Captain told me to get another. We need anoter test subject! And you're the lucky one who gets to do it!"

"Is that so?" Dann asked, leaning up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand. "Then come at me."

Mayuri's smile faltered for a second, then he smiled even broader than before. "You're bluffing! I'll call your bluff!" The Captain walked towards him, and drew his sword.

"You won't do it, you're a little bitch." Dann calmly stated.

"Now, you die!" Mayuri charged and slashed down at him. Dann raised his arm, blocking the blade with his forearm. The sword broke in half, and the other half went flying backwards, and stabbed into the side of the building.

"Your sword just broke." Dann pointed out. "I'm lying on the ground, and you're annoying. Please go away."

"Damn it!" Mayuri growled. He pointed his sword forwards. "Rip... Ashisogi Jizo!" His blade suddenly transformed into a deformed trident. His hilt stayed the same, along with his guard.

"You gonna break that version of your sword too?" He asked.

"SHUT UP!" Mayuri slashed down at him, but the Primera caught the weapon by the blade.

"Huh. Your Resureccion doesn't have a blade. Weird." He scratched his chin with his other hand.

"GOD DAMN IT! SHUT UP!" Mayuri yelled.

"Hey, you're a little out of character. You getting your panties in a wad?" Asked a voice.

"Another two people are showing up." Dann turned to see a blonde man wearing a green kimono. Beside him was a purple haired woman, with golden eyes. She was wearing an orange uniform.

Mayuri jumped backwards.* "Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi Shihoin."

"That would be me, how's it going Mayuri?" Kisuke smiled at him.

Dann looked at the two newcomers. "Are you guys here to fight me? Because, well... that might not turn out the way that you guys want it to go."

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika found their opponent. It was Luppi Antenor.

"Are you an Espada?" Ikkaku asked, as he silently awakened his Shikai. Yumichika did the same.

"Yup. I'm The Sexta Espada..." Luppi lowered his waist band so they could see the six that was tattooed on his hip. "You guys won't be able to beat me one on one. The only chance you guys have is if you attack me at the same time."

Yumichika slashed down at him, but Luppi punched him in the face and sent him flying backwards.

"I just told you, didn't I?" He asked, snarkily. "You guys are too weak to fight one on one. Come on, don't waste my time." He turned to Ikkaku, who had his spear leaned against his shoulder. "Can you talk to this guy? I'm about ready to take him down."

"The only honorable fight is fought one on one."

Luppi groaned. "Damn..."

* * *

Toshiro and Rangiku eventually found Grimmjow, who was flying across the city. He turned to them. "I was looking for that Kurosaki brat, but I guess you too will do. So. Which one of you is the strongest?"

"What is your rank?" Toshiro asked.

"My rank?" He rolled his eyes. "Numbero diez y dos ( number 12). Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Now answer the question."

* * *

Ayame and Shuhei were flying side by side. "Our opponent has high spirit energy. I think he's an Espada."

"Captain Ayame... do you think that I can fight him?"

"Don't worry, Shuhei." Ayame looked over at him. "You won't get hurt, I'm going to be there."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Said Shuhei.

"Don't be so formal." Ayame told him. "I am not just going to be a Captain. Honestly, I don't think that I deserve this rank. So consider me a fellow Lieutenant."

"...If you say so."

Quickly, the two of them found Wonderweiss. The Arrancar opened his mouth and let out a strange noise.

"Don't under estimate him..." Ayame said. "Even if he looks and acts like a child. His spirit energy his isanely high."

"Yeah." Shuhei drew his sword.

Wonderweiss' eyes widened and he launched himself at the young Lieutenant, who had no time to react. Margela's hand was an inch from Shuhei's face, but Ayame slashed him across the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Blood splattered on the ground, and Wonderweiss groaned again.

"Sorry, my Captain..." Shuhei said.

"No more talking, Shuhei." Ayame ordered.

* * *

The Primera Espada stood up for the first time. He did a front flip over Mayuri, who jumped backwards closer to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Dann clenched his jaw. "Last chance. Go away, or I'll kill the three of you."

"Alright, Kisuke. He's pissing me off." Yoruichi jumped up into the air, and kicked down at his head. He caught her ankle and then smashed her into the ground and then hurled her at Kisuke and Mayuri.

The two of them did the flash step to avoid her. Yoruichi did the flash step to get back to the building. "That hurt, you little..." She cracked her neck. "I'm going to tear you apart."

Dann scratched the back of his head. "Alright. Do it."

Kisuke was suddenly standing in front of Dann, who leapt up into the air and landed on his arm, and kicked him in the face. The former Captain punched at the Primera with his free arm. The Primera pushed off of him and jumped up into the air. Mayuri slashed at him again, but Dann caught the sword, and headbutted the Captain.

Yoruichi jumped off of Mayuri's shoulders and punched at Dann's head. The Espada moved his head to the side and he caught her hand. He kicked up into her jaw, then lifted his leg all the way up and kicked down into the top of her head.

The Primera flew to the ground, and he kicked Kisuke in the jaw. He flipped over onto his hands, and he kicked down into the candyman's shoulders. Yoruichi jumped down and kicked at his head.

Dann flicked her kick aside and punched her hard in the leg, just above her knee. Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Mayuri jumped backwards.

"We're going to need to fight differently from we normally do." Kisuke pointed out. "Or else we're all going to die."

* * *

Notes: *This little freak out by Mayuri is, as Kisuke said, out of character. Mayuri hasn't been shown fighting against someone who's much stronger than him. I figured 'what happens if he is faced with someone who's better than him?' His freak out was slightly inspired by his freak out in the movie.

I reached my goal for NaNoWriMo! Thanks for waiting everyone, it's greatly appreciated. Anyway, I'm going to keep Kenpachi in Naruto under hiatus until my (one) supporter comes back online. If he doesn't come back in one month from today (the first day of next year) I'll declare it dead- along with my Devil Flame story. So instead of keeping the pacing the same for this story, I'm going to post two chapters a week (probably not this week, though).


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34: Power

Dann was suddenly standing behind Kisuke, and he grabbed his shoulder. He swung Kisuke around, swinging him into Mayuri and Yoruichi. Yoruichi grabbed Kisuke's ankle, and then swung him back at the Primera.

The Espada threw Kisuke backwards, and he punched Yoruichi in the jaw, then kicked her hard in the leg- just above the knee. She flipped around and punched down at his head. He swatted her wrist away, and went to strike her again.

"Cry, Benihime." Kisuke called, and his blade transformed. He slashed at the Espada, who swatted the blade away.

Mayuri charged at him from behind. Dann turned, and the middle segment of Mayuri's blade cut the first layer of skin off of his arm. The Captain grinned.

"You cut me, you basura!" (Basura = trashcan) Dann grabbed the center segment, and he snapped it off.

"Why isn't it working?" Mayuri asked. Dann hurled Mayuri backwards, and sent him flying. The Captain teleported over to Yoruichi and Kisuke. "What is going on?"

"His spirit energy is over powering your power." Kisuke pointed out. "His spirit energy is too strong for your technique to work."

Dann looked at his scratched, arm, and he rubbed his fingers over it. The wound healed. He stretched his shoulder. "Come on. Get serious. You won't be able to take me down if you don't start taking me seriously."

* * *

Yumichika slashed at Luppi again, who easily dodged to the side and kicked him in the stomach.

"Alright..." Luppi rubbed his chin. "I'm growing tired of this. Strange... Trepadora..." Suddenly his arms and legs transformed into tentacles, and he grew one more from each of his shoulder blades, and one from each of his armpits, and one from each of his hips.

His tentacles lashed out, and wrapped around Ikkaku's waist, and Yumichika's waist. Another tentacle punched Ikkaku in the face, and a forth wrapped around Yumichika's throat, and started strangling him.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku called, trying to free himself from Luppi's grasp.

"It's no use," Luppi sighed. "You won't be able to free yourself. I'm much stronger than you are. Even if you were able to get free I could just take you down. So don't even bother to struggle." He sighed again. "If you just double teamed me, this wouldn't have happened. It would have been a more entertaining fight, and I wouldn't have had to reveal my Resurrecion so early."

* * *

Kenpachi looked around. "Yachiru. Where the hell are we?"

"No idea, Kenny." Yachiru said. "If you took a right instead of a left when I told you to... we would have found the Arrancar."

"But Hitsugaya said to go North."

"So you turned left? You're a dumby!"

"Shut up, Yachiru. You wanted me to turn right."

"Well you didn't need to listen!"

"Why would you give me directions if you didn't want me to follow them?"

"I finally found you!" Cried a voice. Kenpachi turned to see Yammy standing up on a building. He jumped down and landed on the ground infront of Zaraki with a massive thud, creating a crater in the concrete. "You seem to be pretty strong, wearing a Captain's jacket and all. What is that? Your pet?"

"I'm not a pet!" Yachiru jumped at him, and punched him between the eyes.

"You little bitch!" Yammy smacked her out of the air, and suddenly Kenpachi was above him, his sword drawn and blood splattered to the ground. "Damn it!" Yammy roared, as his arm fell to the ground. "I just got that arm replaced! Damn you!" He punched at Kenpachi with his free hand. Kenpachi pointed his sword at him, and slashed his hand apart- a cut that spanned all the way from between his middle and ring finger, all the way down to his wrist.

Kenpachi landed on the ground, and slashed his leg. He leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Hand enough?"

Yachiru stood back up, brushed herself off, and jumped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder. "Thanks for defending me, Kenny."

"I was not defending you."

"You weren't happy in this fight like you normally are. You were defending me!" She smiled broadly.

"No, I just needed to take him down for the sake of... the Soul Society." He flicked the blood from his sword. "So boring. Let's go find someone who's worth fighting."

"You asshole! I'm not done yet!" Yammy stood back up, blood gushing from his right hand, where his left arm was, and his right leg.

"You can't fight me any longer. You can hardly even stand. I won't waste my time on you any more." He started walking away, but he didn't sheath his sword.

Yammy started stumbling towards him. "Don't walk away from me!"

"You don't give up, do you?" Kenpachi slashed his other leg open, this time twice as deep. Yammy fell on his back, cursing up a storm. Kenpachi walked over, and he stomped his foot into Yammy's midriff. He arced his blade across Yammy's chest. "This won't be enough to kill a giant like you. So why don't you get stronger and face me again, alright?" Kenpachi walked away and he flicked the blood from his sword and sheathed it.

* * *

Ayame slashed at Wonderweiss, who tried to dodge but got slashed across the shoulder. He stumbled backwards and groaned. He jumped up into the air, and he flew at the Captain. She flash stepped straight up into the air, and then Shuhei slashed at him.

Wonderweiss caught the sword with his bare hand. He roared loudly and he swung Shuhei up into the air and kicked at his head. Shuhei pivoted around on his shoulder, and he grabbed the Arrancar's ankle.

"Hado number-" The lieutenant was interrupted by Wonderweiss palming him in the head and knocked him backwards.

Ayame pointed her sword forwards. "Destroy him. Takeuchi." Her sword glowed, then receded into her arm. Her arm was coated with metal, a protrusion on both sides of her arm, and then the protrusions bent- pointing towards her hand. She clenched her fist. "This is our first serious battle, Takeuchi. Are you ready?"

Ayame charged at Wonderweiss, punching at his shoulder. She missed, but the protrusion snapped off, and stabbed into the child-like Arrancar's shoulder. He roared in pain and leapt backwards. Two smaller protrusions took it's place.

"Captain, can you please explain your technique to me?" Shuhei asked, not taking his eyes off of the Arrancar for a second.

"When I get Takeuchi to fight seriously, I can punch and then miss an opponent, but the protrusions that stick out of the side of my arm will get caught in their shoulder. Takeuchi will have them detach, and the poison from my Zanpakuto causes them to lose movement in that limb. the protrusion will grow back twice as small, but two of them will grow back."

"I wouldn't want to battle against your Bankai..."

"Are you ready, Shuhei? He's coming."

Wonderweiss charged towards them screaming, his right arm flailing about uncontrollably behind him as he charged.

Hisagi slashed the Arrancar, but his blade didn't cut him. "Sorry, Captain. But my spirit energy isn't strong enough to actually harm him. This battle you'll be on your own." He said as he dodged Wonderweiss' one arm attacks.

Ayame grabbed Wonderweiss by the front of the shirt, and then threw him backwards. "That's fine, just go help Ikkaku and Yumichika. They need your help." She stabbed Wonderweiss in the other arm with the other protrusion. It snapped off, and she jumped backwards as Wonderweiss charged at her with a mindless kick. She effortlessly dodged it.

* * *

Kenpachi looked around. "Yachiru. You got me lost again."

"Come on, Kenny! I told you! Right, right, right, right!" Yachiru complained. "You never listen to me!"

Just then Mayuri was sent flying backwards. Mayuri groaned, and fell on his face.

"Someone strong enough to knock Kurotsuchi down?" Kenpachi grinned. "I _need_ to fight this guy now!"

Kenpachi walked over to see the Primera Espada choking Yoruichi with his left arm, and fending off each of Kisuke's attacks with his right, even counter attacking several times.

Kenpachi walked forwards. "I've never been fond of sharing my opponent. But it would seem that you idiots don't know how to fight."

"Oh?" Dann turned to Kenpachi. "Wow. That's one cool looking doll you've got there. Can I have it?"

Yachiru's face turned as red as an apple with anger. "I'M NOT A DOLL YOU IDIOT!" She started to breath heavily. And she yanked on Kenpachi's hair. "Kill him!"

Dann dropped Yoruichi who kicked him in the crotch as soon as he let go of her. He scowled and kicked her in the face and sent her flying backwards. Kisuke's Zanpakuto glowed.

Suddenly the ground beneath his feet disappeared, and a massive net wrapped around him.

"What is this?" The Primera asked, generally curious.

"What the hell... I was just used as a distraction?" Kenpachi growled. "My skill won't be wasted on something so trivial."

Suddenly the net snapped near the Espada's head, and he Sonido'd out of it. He examined the net. "Huh. You must have set this when you were slashing at me. But you didn't want to use it when I had that woman in a choke hold... Right... Anyway, I'm going to take that doll."

Dann was suddenly floating right in front of Kenpachi, grabbed Yachiru by the hair and then flew backwards.

Kenpachi slashed at him, but the Espada easily avoided it.

"Hey, stop it!" Yachiru growled.

"Your going to go in my trophy case." He stuffed Yachiru in the net. He blasted a bit of spirit energy into the net, causing Yachiru to pass out.

Kenpachi's eye widened with anger, and spirit energy exploded off of him- promoting Kisuke to retreat. "I don't want to get involved with a battle like this..." The spirit energy knocked Kenpachi's eye patch off, causing more spirit energy to be produced.

"GIVE HER BACK! NNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWW!" He screamed almost incoherently.

"I haven't fought someone this strong in a while... no if this triggered your strength, you won't be this strong if we battled. I think I will keep this doll." The Espada slung the net over his shoulder. He turned his head. "Estomago has been defeated. Estupido is-" Before he could finish explaining, Kenpachi slashed down at him with both hands.

Dann was suddenly directly behind Kenpachi, avoiding the technique. "You interrupted me, you jerk. Alright. Serious battle now." His eyes focused on Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's eyes were filled with hate. "I'm going to kill you!" He charged at the Espada.

* * *

Notes: Well you got to see an angry Kenpachi, the Primera taking a battle seriously, and you got a better description of Ayame's Shikai. Did I make up for not posting for a month?


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35: Absurdly Long Battles That Should Have Ended By Now

Luppi was strangling Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Come on, the two of you need to start actually trying. This is getting boring!"

Ikkaku was struggling to free himself with his hands- he dropped his spear at some point- and Yumichika was trying to slash Luppi's arms off, but the Espada's Hierro was too strong. Yumichika's Zanpakuto couldn't cut him.

Luppi smiled. "I can sense someone else's spirit energy. Maybe this person will be able to stand a chance against me."

"Yumi... chika..." Ikkaku called. "Who... is it...?"

"Lieuten... ant... His...agi..."

"The more you talk and struggle, the faster you'll suffocate." Luppi pointed out.

Ikkaku relaxed his arms, his face turning purple.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika called, dropping his sword and trying to force Luppi to let him go. "You're killing him!"

"I did warn you, didn't I?" He looked up. "A bit late, but I still warned you."

Shuhei flew towards him from behind- his sword drawn.

Luppi turned and swung an arm at him. Ikkaku's eyes burst open and he ripped Luppi's grip open and he fell to the ground. He gasped for breath, then he lifted his spear off the ground. He leapt up into the air, and stabbed Luppi's tentacle right next to where he was holding Yumichika.

Luppi turned back towards Ikkaku, instead of attacking Shuhei. "So you escaped while I was distracted with the newcomer. Smart, but not smart enough." Luppi's tentacle flew at him, but Shuhei slashed one of his tentacles. Luppi clenched his teeth, and he redirected his attack towards the Lieutenant.

Ikkaku unopened Luppi's grasp around Yumichika's throat. "Hurry!" Yumichika helped as well, then he fell to the ground. He grabbed his weapon, and he flew towards Luppi.

"Finally, an actual battle!" Luppi swung several tentacles at the three of them.* Ikkaku flash stepped just beneath the attack, Yumichika jumped up into the air, and Shuhei blocked the attack with his sword.

Luppi swung more tentacles at Shuhei, forcing him backwards. "He's open!" Ikkaku called, then he flew towards him along side Yumichika. Ikkaku stabbed Luppi in the ribs, and Yumichika slashed him across his shoulder. The damage of their attacks were reduced because of Luppi's Hierro, but they still leave large gashes then jumped backwards.

"Thanks." Shuhei said as he flash stepped next to them. "How are we going to defeat this guy?"

"We'll just do what we just did, but over and over." Yumichika said. "One of us is a distraction- the other two attack while he's open."

* * *

Wonderweiss kicked at Ayame, who jumped backwards, then punched down into his leg. She missed, but the protrusions snapped off into his leg. Wonderweiss cried out in pain and he fell on his back.

"You can't stand, Arrancar. There is no point in fighting back any more." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I never really liked killing people. Especially children- well, beings that look like children." She lifted her arm, and punched down into his head. Wonderweiss groaned. "Damn you're strong. That blow should have shattered your skull. I'll just-" Wonderweiss reached out, and he grabbed her by the face and threw her backwards.

"Wonder... weiss..." The Arrancar groaned, starting to stand back up.

"What the hell...? He shouldn't be able to move his arms or his left leg..." Ayame sighed. "Fine, I will take this battle more seriously. Prepare to die, Arrancar."

"Wonderweiss..." He repeated.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Wonderweiss will... KILL YOU!" He charged forwards, punching wildly at her. She took a few steps backwards and avoided his attacks. She punched Wonderweiss in the chest, and sent him flying backwards into a wall. She flew at him to attack again, but he flew at her- drawing his large purple sword. He slashed down at her, but she caught his blade with her metal coated hand. The Captain gathered spirit energy at her fist, and she punched the child-like Arrancar across the face.

* * *

"Well?" Grimmjow asked. "Which one of you is stronger?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Rangiku, do you want to take this guy?" He asked boredly.

"You can't just _take_ me." Grimmjow clenched his teeth. "Don't undermine my power!" He charged at Toshiro, who drew his sword and swung the blunt side down into his head, knocking him down. He turned the blade around and then he slashed him across his shoulder.

Grimmjow jumped backwards. The shoulder that got slashed was the shoulder that had his one arm- so he awkwardly gripped it- trying to keep himself from bleeding out. "Damn you!" He went for his sword, but Rangiku flash stepped up to him, slashing at his arm- but she stopped.

"Unless you want to lose your only good arm, then you won't draw your sword." She warned.

Grimmjow lifted his arm away from his sword, then he punched the Lieutenant in the nose. He jumped up into the air and he fired a cero at them. "Damn, Soul Reapers!" He growled.

Toshiro was suddenly at his right side, slashing down at him. Rangiku was at his left side, slashing upwards at his throat.

"Damn it..." Grimmjow complained as he jumped backwards.

* * *

Kenpachi and Dann charged at each other. Kenpachi slashed at him, but the Primera dodged the attack. He set the bag containing Yachiru on the ground. "The winner takes the doll." He explained.

Kenpachi charged, slashing at Dann, who caught the blade with his hand and punched him in the face. Kenpachi headbutted the Primera, who upper cutted the Captain- sending him flying straight up into the air. The Espada leapt up into the air, and kicked him hard in the side.

Kenpachi hit the ground hard, then Dann flew down at him with another punch. Kenpachi gripped his blade with both hands, then slashed at the Espada. Dann easily dodged the attack then palmed the eleventh Kenpachi in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

"Wow..." Kisuke mumbled. "These guys are quite powerful. I don't think either of them feels pain." He turned to Yoruichi. "There are several other battles going on right now. Let's go help some of them."

"So which battle do you want to go to?"

"Hmm... well no one is really having much trouble. The best course of action is for one of us to help the Lieutenant and the other two fight the mid-Espada level Arrancar and the other to help the Captain to fight the high-Espada level Arrancar."

"I'll take the higher level Espada. See ya, Kisuke."

"Wait I wanted to-" Kisuke stopped when Yoruichi teleported away. "Dang." He adjusted his hat. Another massive wave of spirit energy flew towards him. Kisuke teleported out of the way.

* * *

Kenpachi charged at Dann, and slashed down at him. Dann blocked the attack, and then clawed Kenpachi's stomach open- blood spraying into his face. Dann hurled the Kenpachi across the building. "Start getting serious." The Espada ordered. "You haven't even cut me yet. If you don't start battling seriously, I'll kill you right now."

"You are this powerful... and you haven't even used your Zanpakuto?"

"Does it look like I have a Zanpakuto?" The Primera looked over at the unconscious Yachiru in the net. _If I attack the girl, he'll get angry._ He thought. _If he gets angry, he'll fight harder. Maybe he'll even use his Shikai._

The Espada flew backwards, and he landed on the ground next to Yachiru. He lifted his leg, preparing to kick her. Suddenly Kenpachi flew into him, stabbing him in the stomach. Dann's eyes widened slightly, as he realized that Kenpachi's sword cut him. Dann sonido'd behind him. Kenpachi spun around and slashed down at him.

Dann blocked his sword with his hand- blood splattering from his hand. He gripped the blade tightly, then he jabbed into Kenpachi's stomach- right where he already cut him open. Dann then threw Kenpachi's sword off to the side, and he grabbed the Captain by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

* * *

Luppi turned to see Kisuke Urahara standing there. "Hey, there. I couldn't help but notice that you were an Arrancar." He smiled at Luppi. "That would mean we're on opposite sides, because I'm a Soul Reaper."

"Oh yeah? Fine. You can join in if you want. But I'm not holding back any more." Luppi's limbs lashed out at each of them.

* * *

Yoruichi jumped down next to Captain Ayame who was holding back the childish Arrancar.

Yoruichi kicked Wonderweiss in the face and knocked him backwards. He let out a strange cry and he punched at the girl. Yoruichi took a step backwards and kicked him in the side.

"Yoruichi Shihoin?" Asked Ayame.

She nodded to her. "Which Squad are you from?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing a Captain's Jacket. So which Squad do you lead?"

"I took over Kaname Tosen's position is Squad Nine."

Wonderweiss charged at Yoruichi. "Tell me your name." She said as she kicked Wonderweiss back into the ground.

"Ayame."

"What's your last name?"

"I'm from the Feng House. But my sister was the one who got the name of Feng, so I received no last name."

Yoruichi smiled. "So you trained for the stealth force? Good. We can take his guy out without breaking a sweat."

* * *

Notes: *At this point I realized that it sounded like I was writing a weird tentacle-hentai story. But I have no idea what else to refer to Luppi's... appendages as. So sorry if you had the same thought. Even if you didn't, I just implanted that thought into your head. Oops.

Sorry for continuing on with these fights so long- hence the name. I had every intention to end all the battles this episode- though I had too much stuff to add and I didn't know what to cut. But I promise I'll end the fights next episode.


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36: Kenpachi Falls

The Primera grabbed Kenpachi by the throat, and slammed him into the ground. "You're very strong." He rubbed his palms together. "You wounded me twice. The first time you stabbed me- only the tip of your weapon pierced my flesh, but you still stabbed me none the less. And you cut my hand. Feel proud that you wounded the Primera Espada. But I have grown board of fighting you. You can't win if you don't use your Bankai."

Kenpachi opened his mouth to speak, but Dann interrupted him. "I gave you numerous chances to use other techniques. But you refused- you only fought with your sealed Zanpakuto." He examined his hand. "I'll take my prize now. Maybe you could come after me while I'm in Hueco Mundo. But at the level that you're at right now, you'll never be able to stop me."

The Espada walked over, and lifted the net with Yachiru in it. Kenpachi forced himself back onto his feet. He darted over, and he grabbed his sword. He charged at Dann.

"You don't learn, do you?" He dropped the bag. "I guess I'll have to tell you again- but I'll use my fists instead of my tongue."

* * *

Yoruichi and Ayame were attacking Wonderweiss. Yoruichi would fly at him with an attack, jump back, Ayame would attack, jump back, and that pattern as going on. Wonderweiss as taking visual damage, but he continued to attack as if he didn't feel the attacks.

"He just doesn't go down, does he?" Yoruichi pointed out.

"Maybe we should start going for kill shots." Ayame tightened her metal-coated hand.

"It's a lot harder for me to use killing blows because he looks like a child. If he appeared to be a grown man, he would have been dead by now."

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

Grimmjow dodged his head backwards and dodged the slash from Toshiro and Rangiku. He grabbed Ranigku's wrist, then he kicked Toshiro in the stomach. He headbutted the Lieutenant, and he hurled her into Hitsugaya.

Toshiro caught her, and pushed her off to the side. "Reign over the frosted heavens... Hyorinmaru!" He slashed down at Grimmjow, causing a torrent of ice to fly at the former Espada. The former Seis flew backwards. He palmed his hand, and a red cero blasted from his hand, hitting the ice- causing shards to fly everywhere. Grimmjow used his Sonido to away from the ice, and he flew at the Captain.

"Sorry, my Captain." Rangiku apologized. "I didn't think he'd be able to throw me like that."

"A desperate fighter can do things that he couldn't do before. We're over powering him, and he knows that. He knows that he'll die- but he wants to take at least one of us down with him."

"Stop it!" Grimmjow yelled, as he flew towards him. "Stop looking at me with that damn look in your eyes! You think you're freaking better than me! Whether you're a human, a hollow, or a Soul Reaper! Anyone who looks at me like that is gonna die!" He roared as he punched at Toshiro.

* * *

Kisuke easily dodged Luppi's attack, then he flew towards him, Shuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika flying at him all from different sides.

Shit. Luppi thought. It looks like they've got me surrounded. I guess this is as good a time as any. Hopefully it doesn't kill me. Luppi flexed his limbs- making them point towards the Soul Reapers and by extension- himself. All of his limbs glowed with light purple light and the lights formed into a sphere.

"CERO!" Luppi called, as all the Ceros blasted towards himself.

"Oh, man." Kisuke mumbled.

* * *

Dann punched Kenpachi in the face, then punched him in the heart. Kenpachi stumbled backwards. The Primera gathered blue spirit energy around his hand, and it formed into what looked like a boxing glove.

Kenpachi charged him, slashing down at him. Dann punched the sword, and it snapped in half. He then punched Kenpachi in the nose- breaking it and sending the Captain flying backwards.

"You've been defeated twice now. Your sword's broken, and you refuse to use your other Soul Reaper powers."

Kenpachi stood back up.

"Tù eres un hombre raro." (You are a rare/strange man). The energy disappeared from around Dann's hand. "I'm bored of this fight." Blue energy exploded off of him, causing everyone- Soul Reapers and Arrancar alike- to fall to the ground, unable to move. Yumichika and Ikkaku- being low ranked Soul Reapers- struggled to breath.

"I won't kill you." Dann said. "But tell me your name."

"Ken... pachi... Zaraki..." He growled, trying to force himself back up.

"I'm going to go to the Soul Society. And I'm going to find the human girl that has loco (Crazy) healing abilities. When I am there, I'll fight anyone who stands in my way. But I won't go out of my way to fight anyone. Do you understand?"

Kenpachi didn't respond.

Dann kicked Kenpachi across the face. "Answer me."

"Give her back... GIVE YACHIRU BACK!" Kenpachi managed to force himself to his feet, but barely. He punched at the Espada.

"Fine." Dann tackled Kenpachi to the ground, and gathered energy around his fists and he punched him hard in the chest. Something snapped under the Primera's fist and sent Kenpachi flying. Suddenly spikes of spirit energy came up from the ground and stabbed into Kenpachi's arms, legs, and stomach. "I avoided vital spots. Pass my message on, or I'll kill you." He lifted the net with Yachiru over his shoulder again. He was suddenly standing in front of Grimmjow who was lying on the ground across from Toshiro and Rangiku- those two were also on the ground.

"Back to Hueco Mundo, Uno Brazo (one arm)." He poked Grimmjow in the forehead with two fingers, and he opened the Garganta around Grimmjow- the passage from Hueco Mundo to the World of the Living.

The Primera teleported over to Luppi, who's Ceros were neutralized by the Espada completely overwhelming his spirit energy. "These fools almost killed you, La Hermano (feminine brother)." He shook his head. "You don't deserve to be an Espada." He snapped his fingers, and Luppi was teleported back to Hueco Mundo via Garganta.

He teleported over to the completely wounded Yammy, who was having trouble breathing because of all of his wounds and the Primera's spirit energy. "You lost to Kenpachi. He is strong, but not stronger than me. Know that you are weaker than me, Estomago (stomach)." He put his free hand on Yammy's chest, and Yammy disappeared.

The Primera teleported to Wonderweiss who was standing back up.

"Estupido (stupid), go to Hueco Mundo." He clapped his hands together, and the two of them where teleported to Hueco Mundo.

The spirit energy in the air instantly returned to normal.

* * *

"Umm..." Kuna said. "The Spirit Energy readers in the World of the Living... they just broke. Something overflowed them."*

"That's impossible. Not even a Captain has the power to do that." Akon responded. His eyes widened to see that she wasn't lying. "Send reinforcements to the World of the Living now."

* * *

Notes: *Two things that I need to say here. The first is the more simple one. This is not Mashiro Kuna- this is the Department of Research and Development researcher. She's that chick with purple hair and she's got a metal chain. The second thing I need to explain is Dann's spirit energy. Imagine Gin's energy (as shown when Rukia felt like she couldn't breath in his presence) but on a higher scale. He has insane control over his spirit energy, able to create solid constructs with just his spirit energy. This may seem over powered, and it kind of is. So to power him down... The Primera doesn't have a Zanpakuto. Which means no Resurrecion. There is an actual reason why he doesn't have a Zanpakuto, it's not just so he can't be any more powerful. But I'll get into that later.


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37: Hueco Mundo

A pair of blood red eyes floated almost six yards away from Aizen, who was sitting in a chair.

"You don't have the girl." Gin pointed out, who was leaning against the back of the chair. "Did ya forget what you were going?"

"Shut up." Growled the voice that belonged the eyes. "It wasn't in the World of the Living. So I would assume that they took the humans to the Soul Society. Don't worry, I'm going to head over there soon."

"Where you injured, my dear Espada?"

"Stop calling me that. Call me Primera."

Aizen smiled.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Aizen!" Tosen growled. "He-"

"He _what_? He didn't give me my power. I got it myself. He didn't give me all the power, he is still above me. He didn't give me a Zanpakuto, because he didn't want me to become too powerful. So _what_? Maybe he is a higher rank, but he is still afraid of me."

Gin looked over at Aizen. _Wonder what Aizen's gonna say back._ He thought.

"I am still your superior. You are higher than the level of a normal Captain. But I am on the level of a God."

The Primera's body appeared. He starred silently for several seconds.

"No come back, then?" Aizen asked. "I thought more of you."

Dann was suddenly directly in front of Aizen. Tosen slashed at him, and Gin slashed at him. Dann caught the swords, and he glared into Aizen's eyes.

"You talk to me like that again... then I'm going to rip you off of that chair. I'm going to tear you apart."

Dann threw both the people backwards. He put his hands in his pockets, and he walked away.

Tosen walked towards him.

"No, Tosen." Aizen said.

"I can punish him for you, Lord Aizen."

Aizen shook his head. "He might kill you."

* * *

Kenpachi opened his eyes. "What the... where am I?" He looked around. He was lying in a hospital bed, in a small room. He was in the Fourth Squad. "WHERE IS YACHIRU?" He screamed.

"Shut up, Kenny. I'm right here." Kenpachi turned to see Yachiru sitting on a chair that was way too big for her. "You don't need to yell."

Kenpachi's shoulders relaxed. "I need to tell the Head Captain something."

"Okay!" Kenpachi stood up, then Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder.

Isane walked into the room, as the Captain was walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry Captain!" Her eyes watered. "But... Captain Unohana needs to let you out after she healed you..."

"Get out of my way." Kenpachi calmly ordered.

"Let him leave, Isane." Said Unohana who was walking by. "I wasn't the one who healed him."

"Who did?" She asked, stepping to the side.

"The former Ryoka-girl."

"Orihime?"

* * *

Kenpachi was walking around the building. "Damn." He mumbled. He looked around. "I thought you knew how to get out of here?"

"I do." Yachiru looked around, using her hands as a pair of binoculars. "But I've never been in this area before."

"Yachiru, this is extremely important."

"Captain." Ikkaku said. "Shall I escort you out of here?"

* * *

Coyote Starrk was doing his paper work. He yawned, and set his paper down. He leaned back in his chair. "I could use a nap right about now..." He folded his arms on his desk, and he put his head down. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the door to the barracks burst open.

"Captain Starrk!" It was Kai. "The Head Captain needs you! He also needs Orihime Inoue! Mizu went to get her a minute ago."

Starrk stood up. "What's this about?"

"I don't know. When Mizu and I was walking back to the barracks, a messenger told me to get you immediately."

Starrk was suddenly right in front of him. "Alright, I'll be on my way."

"Mizu and I will escort Orihime."

* * *

Kai meet up in the barrack's hallway with Mizu who was standing next to Orihime.

"This is urgent, we'll need to run." Kai readied.

"Wait, Kai." Mizu said. "Miss Inoue won't be able to keep up with us."

"Right." Kai thought for a moment. "Then I'll carry her. Hold my Asami." He handed his Zanpakuto to his brother. He turned to Orihime. "I can carry you on my back, or in front of me. I can go faster with you on my back, but I have more of a chance of dropping you."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Uh..."

* * *

Minutes later, Kai and Mizu were running side by side. Kai was carrying Orihime on his back. She was holding onto his neck for dear left. "You okay?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine!" She choked. She clearly was not fine. He was moving way too fast for her.

He turned to Mizu. "Hey, I'm getting tired!" He lied. "Can you carry her the rest of the way?" He knew his brother would move more carefully with the girl on his back. His excuse being that Kai was just stronger than him. If Kai slowed down, Orihime would know that he was doing it for her.

Mizu nodded. "Yeah. You can have your Asami back. She's pretty mad that you let someone else hold her."

The two stopped, and Kai glanced over his shoulder. "Are you ready to go back down to the ground?"

Orihime nodded, so Kai let go of her. She let go on him, and walked over to Mizu.

Mizu handed Kai his Zanpakuto back, and Ichigo teleported over to them. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Urgent message from the Head Captain." Mizu explained. "He didn't ask for you, but I'm sure you're still welcome. After all, Miss Inoue is your friend."

"I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry, I'll take you. Kai, you can stay behind."

He nodded, his shoulder's sagging, and his gaze dropping. He looked down at his Zanpakuto. "Enough."

"Is she yelling at you again?"

"It's giving me a headache." He looked back down at his sword. "We can go cut someone. You happy? You spoiled brat."

`Orihime, Ichigo, and Mizu arrived at the First Squad. Chojiro opened the gate. He nodded to them, but said nothing.

Mizu started walking away, when he saw Ikkaku leaning against a building across from the gate. Mizu walked over to him. "Hello, Third Seat Madarame."

"Hey, Kai's brother." Ikkaku said. "How is he doing?"

"Actually, he said that he wanted to get into a fight a few minutes ago."

Ikkaku smiled. "Is that so? I'll fight him, then."

`In the Head Captain's barracks, there were all the Captains that were on the mission to the World of the Living, the Head Captain, the humans, and Starrk.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said. "Tell Captain Starrk about the Primera Espada."

"The Primera said that he wanted to fight you. When he found that you weren't with us, he got upset. He had the ability to counter our spirit energy senses. I couldn't sense anything until he allowed us to."

"Captain Kurotsuchi. Tell them about your battle."

"He battled me like it was nothing. He broke my Zanpakuto, and I cut him with my Shikai. It should have paralyzed him, but he healed the wound. Still, he shouldn't have been able to move. That leads me to believe that his spirit energy over powered mine."

"Captain Zaraki. Your turn."

"The two of us battled for quite some time. He said that he was going to take Yachiru to Hueco Mundo. He said he grew tired of battling me, so he finished me off like I was nothing. After impaling me through the chest with spikes made of spirit energy, he told me that he was going to come here, and he was going to kidnap a human girl."

Orihime's eyes widened, as Kenpachi pointed to him. "He also went on to say that he wouldn't harm anyone unless they stood in his way."

Ichigo clenched his jaw.

"There are three things that we can do." Toshiro said. "Starrk. He expressed interest in fighting you. If you manage to impress him, then he might leave empty handed. There is no guarantee that this will work, he might take her anyway. The second is that a lot of people stand against him and fight him. If we lose, then he will destroy anything in his path to find Orihime. The third..."

"Don't say it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Is we let the Primera take her. And no one will get hurt." Hitsugaya continued as if Ichigo hadn't said anything.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled. "We can fight him!"

"When we were fighting," Ayame said. "I wasn't even fighting him. I was actually about a hundred yards away from him. He activated his spirit energy, and he made me collapse. I wasn't the only one. He made Yoruichi Shihion fall as well. Along with his own men."

"I don't care! I won't let him just take Orihime!" Ichigo went to step forwards.

"This is not your decision to make, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yamamoto roared. He turned to Coyote Starrk. "This is your choice. She is staying in your place, and the options revolve around you. You have shown to be stronger than Kenpachi and Byakuya- two of my strongest Captains."

Ichigo tightened his fists, and he tried to look Starrk in the eyes, but the Captain had his eyes closed.

"This is annoying." Starrk sighed. "I don't want to make any choice here. If I fight him one on one, I might lose, then other people will get hurt. If we all fight him, people will get hurt. If we let Orihime get taken... who knows what they might do to her. None of these options are the best."

"Starrk, you need to choose." Toshiro said. "None of us will blame you if you make the hard choice."

"Starrk!" Roared Ichigo. "Think about Orihime! Do you think she wants to leave?"

Yamamoto pounded his walking stick into the ground. "SILENCE, KUROSAKI! MAKE YOUR CHOICE, STARRK!"

Starrk ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm choosing a fourth option. I'm going to go to Hueco Mundo, and I'm going to sneak attack the Primera Esapda."

"His Pesquisa will notice you. You won't be able to do that." Ayame said.

"Not if I seal all my spirit energy. I have done that before, making my spirit energy at the level of a Fifth Seat." He looked over at Ichigo. "When I leave, you need to protect Miss Inoue. I want Lieutenant Hinamori and Lilynette to lead my Squad. Understand?"

"Starrk no!" Orihime cried. "Just... Just... let them take me. He's too strong... I can't let people get hurt because of me..." Tears ran down her face.

Starrk looked at her. "I'm not doing this for you. I want to fight the Primera Espada. It might actually be fun."

Toshiro's eyes widened. I miss judged Starrk's character. He thought. He's just like Kenpachi.

Kenpachi smiled slightly, as if he could sense someone thinking about him. "Knock him around a little for me."

Ichigo made a face. "Thank you, Starrk."

He sighed again. "I just explained it. I'm not doing it for the girl. This battle is just so I can see if the Primera is as strong as they say."

* * *

Several minutes later, Ichigo was telling Lilynette about it. "WHAT? He's not taking me with him! What if he needs to release Los Lobos?"

"He already left." Ichigo said. "What do you mean, release Los Lobos? Is that his Shikai?"

"No time to explain! I need to go help him!" Lilynette ran to Hachigen, who was sitting on top of a rooftop, experimenting with Kido a little.

He smiled to her. "Hello, Lilynette. How can I help you?"

"I need you to seal my spirit energy and transport me to Los Noches! I can't explain it right now, I need your help, Hachi!"

"I cannot create a portal to Hueco Mundo at the snap of a finger. I am sorry, but I cannot do it right away. It'll take me nearly a day of preparation to do this."

"Damn it!" Lilynette jetted off, finding Hikaru. "No time to explain! I need you to seal my spirit energy, and transport me to Hueco Mundo!"

"Huh?"

Lilynette's eyes widened in anger. "It's extremely urgent!"

"Hikaru needs time to prepare. He can't just-"

"Damn it! Incompetent piece of..." She dashed away, tears running down her face. "Starrk... Why?"

* * *

Notes: We reached thirty reviews! That's pretty good. Anyway, we need three more followers, and we need nine more favorites before I do the special episode.


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 38: The Espada

Lilynette sprinted through the Soul Society. _Where am I going?_ She thought. _Who am I going to talk to...? No one else can help me... What do I do? What do I do?_

Lilynette stopped in front of the barracks to Squad Eight. She closed her eyes. "Shunsui might be able to help me." Lilynette pushed the gate open, and she saw Shunsui sitting on the stepping in front of her. Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing in front of him, a few steps beneath him.

"Hey, Lilynette." Shunsui waved to her.

Lilynette walked over. "Do you know why Starrk left without taking me? It doesn't make sense... I'm part of his power. Why would he face such a strong opponent by himself?"

Shunsui looked up at the sky. "What is your question, Toshiro? I'll answer that question first. And after all, you showed before Lilynette did."

"When Coyote Starrk said that he wanted to fight the Primera himself, I thought he seriously wanted to fight him."

"Starrk doesn't want to fight anyone." Lilynette said. "The only reason why he fights is to protect other people. But why he didn't take me with him..."

~"So he wanted to protect the Soul Society from the Primera Espada. That makes sense, but why would he say 'I want to fight the Primera Espada. It might actually be fun'?"

"In what context?" Shunsui asked.

"Well, the Primera said he was going to take Orihime to Hueco Mundo, but he also stated that he wanted to fight Starrk. So Starrk could either let Orihime get taken, fight him alone, or fighting along with other people. The Primera is extremely strong- able to knock down several Captain level Soul Reapers with just his spirit energy. The best option would to just let the woman get taken."

"And Orihime Inoue knew that. Even if she didn't want to, she knew that was the best option. But Starrk wasn't going to do that. He wants to protect everyone. He thinks no one else should get hurt, besides himself. If Orihime thought that he was going to protect her, what do you think she'd do? She'd try to stop him. He might die, after all."

"So Starrk just said that he enjoyed fighting to release the burden from Orihime?" Toshiro closed his eyes for a moment.

"Exactly." Shunsui looked up at the sky. "And to answer your question Lilynette, he doesn't want you to get hurt either. If you went, there'd be a good chance that you'd get caught in the crossfire between the Primera Espada and Starrk. Even if he released Los Lobos right away, you can still get hurt in your gun forms."

"But-" Her eyes dropped. "You're right... but... I can still help him. He might get hurt..."

"Are you saying that Starrk is weak?"

"No! Of course not!"

Shunsui smiled. "Have a little faith in his ability, my little flower."

* * *

Dann was sitting at the large table with the Espada. Dann was leaning back in his chair, so the front legs weren't touching the ground. Ulquiorra Cifer, who was sitting to the Primera's right, had his hands in his lap, sitting straight up. To Dann's other side was Nnoitra Gilga, who was slouched in his chair, his hands behind his head. At Nnoitra's side was Tier Harribel, who had her arms crossed her her stomach, watching the man that as directly across from her, who was to Harribel, was Aaroniero Arruruerie, who was blankly looking forwards.

That was where the large table started to turn off to the side, giving Yammy Llargo the 'head' of the table. He was leaning on the table with his elbow. Baraggan Louisenbairn was looking off to the side boredly, as if he was bored to death at being at this meeting. At his side was Szayelaporro Granz, who was leaning on his right arm, and he was running his fingers across the table. Zommari Rureaux was sitting straight up, his hands folded over the table. He was making sure not to make eye contact with any of his superiors- to do so was disrespectful. At his side- at the end of the table- was Luppi Luppi Antenor. Luppi was leaning on both of his arms. Behind Luppi, was Grimmjow- who wasn't an Espada but was still there due to Dann saying so- who as leaning against a wall.*

"Alright." Dann said. "This is a meeting of the Espada. The top ten of the Arrancar."

"Then why is he here?" Luppi asked, gesturing to Grimmjow. "He isn't an Espada anymore."

"But he's still stronger than you are. I don't like you, Luppi. But Grimmjow is... okay."

 _The Primera stopped referring to the rest of the Arrancar as their nicknames._ Ulquiorra thought. _He must be serious._

"If you don't like me, why don't you replace me? You don't like Lord Aizen either. You could just contradict his orders. You're _stronger_ than him right?" Luppi said sarcastically.

"I have my reasons, Luppi. Watch or mouth, or I'll blast your head off with a Cero."

"I'm scared." He sighed. "I may only be a Seis, but you're just a kid. Most hollows are at least a hundred, but you.. you're still sixteen."

"Someone wants to get their head blown off. Now shut up, or I'll shut you up. Your choice."

Luppi shook his head. "Always answering his problems with violence."

"Tù eres, la basura de Hueco Mundo." (You are the trash can of Hueco Mundo or you are Hueco Mundo's trash can). Dann pounded his fist on the table, making several of the lower ranked Espada jump. "Alright, I'm getting down to business."

* * *

Coyote Starrk looked around. He had just entered Hueco Mundo. There wasn't much to see. There was sand, and a few small trees here and there. He looked further, and he saw a large castle in the distance. "I expected more." He flash stepped to the building. To Las Noches (the nights).

Starrk floated just above the ground across the cassle. Floating so no one could hear his footsteps. He used a Kido spell and he making himself invisible. He floated down the hallway, until he heard two Arrancar arguing.

He slowly leaned against the door. "Tù eres, la basura de Hueco Mundo." He heard someone say. "Alright. I'm getting down to business." He paused. "First, there is a rat that I must deal with."

Starrk held his breath. _How did he find me out? But I'm concealing my spirit energy and I'm invisible. Did he hear me lean against the door?_ He thought.

"Don't be a coward. Show yourself."

He heard a door open, and footsteps. "Come on, I was just a little curious." Said a playful voice.

"Ichimaru." Said the teenager. "Close the door, and you can stand next to Grimmjow."

"Yes, Primera Espada." Ichimaru responded.

 _So whoever is talking is the Primera._ Starrk thought.

" _Now_ , let's _really_ get down to business."

* * *

The Primera cracked his knuckles. "Alright," He looked across the table. "This is top secret information. If any of you mention this to anyone... I'll find out. And when I do, you're dead." He turned to Ichimaru, who looked up at him. "When I attacked Aizen, you hesitated. While Tosen slashed at me without a second of thought, you hesitated."

"Are you trying to say that I'm going to betray Lord Aizen?" Ichimaru's grin faded.

"To be frank, yes I am." All of the Espada turned to Gin. "But... that's good. Because we're going to betray him too."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Zommari stood up, pounding his fist into the table. "Lord Aizen gave us power. He created us- he gave us reason. Why would we betray him? That is ludicrous!"

"Aizen didn't create you. You simply gave you power because it was benifical to his plan. What do you think his end game is?"

"What?"

"If he loses this war, we all die. If he reaches his goal- what do you think he'll do with us? To Aizen, we are simply chess pieces. We are not sentient, we are just mindless pieces of plastic. He will use us to take out a few of the enemy's pieces. But after he wins the game, what happens to the rest of the pieces? They get swept off the board, and thrown away. Because Aizen found a better game to play with different pieces."

"But... Lord Aizen is... a God... he would never forget about the Espada, his most powerful warriors."

"Silence, Séptima (seventh). Your argument is no longer valid." He turned. "Espada Diez (10), Yammy. Speak your mind."

"I don't give a shit who's side I'm on, as long as I'm on the side that wins."

"Does that mean you're on my side, or the side of Aizen?"

"Don't know. It doesn't really matter."

"I'm putting you down for my side." Dann looked over to Aaroniero. "Noveno (9th). What do you have to say?"

"You and I are the only Espada who took this rank without the help of Aizen." Aaroniero was in his Kaien Shiba form- so he spoke through Kaien's voice. "So I think we should stick together."

"Octava (8th), Granz. Who's side are you on?"

"I wish to stay with Lord Aizen. He won't be able to discard me, because I am immortal."

"If you say so." Dann looked at Gin. "Gin Ichimaru. Are you with me?"

"Well..." He smiled. "I _should_ report this to Lord Aizen... but..."

"Don't screw with me. Answer the question, or I'll have to assume that you're against me."

"I'm with you."

 _Ichimaru is a traitor to Aizen?_ Starrk thought. _This information could be useful for the Soul Society..._

"Good." Dann turned to Grimmjow. "Jaegerjaquez. Choose."

"I want to be the Sexta (6th) Espada again."

"In due time, Grimmjow. In due time." Dann looked over at Gilga. "Quinto (5th)."

"I'm staying with Aizen. If he kills me, then he kills me. Don't make a difference."

"Cuarto, Ulquiorra. What do you think?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment, then he opened them again. He opened his mouth to speak.

Notes: *Good God, that was longer than I planed. Truly, a picture is worth a thousand words (there's a picture with all the Espada sitting at a table, and I based this scene off of that). And I used the Wikia's spelling of all their names. I know some people say Granz' name is Szayel Aporro Granz (Where Aporo is his middle name), but I thought that being his first name makes more sense with the Arrancar's little shtick how everyone has two of the same letter in their name. StaRRk, UlquioRRa, HaribeLL, DaNN, ext.

Also, we reached thirty+ reviews! Good job. We need three more followers, and eight more favorites to reach my goal of thirty follows, favorites, and reviews. And if I reach my goal... well there's going to be a special episode.

Sorry for taking a break for a bit. Thought I should for the holidays and such. I'm going to drop production back down to once a week, too.


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 39: Ulquiorra's Choice

"Well?" The Primera asked. "What is your choice, Cuatro(four)?"

Ulquiorra looked up at Dann. "With all due respect, Primera Espada... Aizen gave me this power, so I will allow him to take it away. If he has no further use of me, then I will have no purpose. In the long run, it makes no difference if I live or die."

"Damn, you would be a great asset to my side. If you ever change your mind, you can always come over to my side." He turned to the Tercera (third) Espada. "Miss Tier Harribel, what do you think?"

"Lord Aizen may betray us." She thought for a moment. "It is likely that he will sacrifice anyone who survives the battle. Based on your chess board argument, we will have no use for him after the war. I will not stand for this. I will be on your side, Primera."

Dann nodded. "Segunda. (Second)"

"I never trusted Aizen. I only quietly follow orders, waiting for the right time to take him down." He closed his eyes. "I will join you, as long as you make a deal with me."

"And what would that be?"

"As soon as we win this war, I want to rule Hueco Mundo."

Dann tilted his head to the side. "You can hold the reigns. But I am still going to be the Primera Espada."

Baraggan starred at him for a moment. "I will not have a God be over be again. I have that with Aizen now, and once we defeat Aizen, you will be above me then."

"You can still be the King of Hueco Mundo, I will just do my own thing. As long as you don't interfere with me, then I will leave you alone."

"Fine. I will join you."

"My team includes... Gin Ichimaru, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Tier Harribel, and Baraggan Louisenbairn are on my team. Aizen's team is Kaname Tosen, Yammy Llargo, Zommari Rureaux, Luppi Antenor, Nnoitra Gilga, and Ulquiorra Cifer."

"I thought you said you were putting me on your team?" Yammy asked.

"That was a joke. If you don't make any choice, then you're still on Aizen's team."

"You didn't let me choose either." Luppi said.

"That's because I don't care about your opinion, you're not going to be Espada for long anyway- as long as Aizen wasn't lying about the human girl's ability. As much as I would like to ally myself with the Soul Reapers, they won't let me use her power for us. If I reach out to aid the Soul Reapers, they will likely refuse. Even if they do accept, then Aizen's leeches will hear, then he'll learn of our betrayal."

"If you were worried of his betrayal..." Aaronerio rested his chin on his fist. "Why would you tell the rest of us with all the Espada in the room? Even with the ones that sided with Aizen."

"And you're in Aizen's castle." Pointed out Ulquiorra.

"I have already threatened all of you. But I will do it again. If any of you tell Aizen of this... I will have Baraggan torture you. He will destroy each of your fingers one by one. Then he will stop just before it reaches the rest of your hand. He'll wait until your fingers stop bleeding, and he'll destroy the rest of your palm, until he encounters your wrist. Shall I go on?"

"What makes you think that you will figure it out?" Nnoitra put his hands behind his head.

"Because I _will_ figure it out." His eyes locked with Gilga's. "You think you're better than I am, Cinco (five)?" He paused, but not long enough for Nnoitra to form a thought. "Our power differs as much as the sun and the moon. The moon may be bright, but in comparison to the sun, the moon's light is second rate. Inferior. Your power is the moon. Mine is the sun. You don't deserve to be the Quinta (Fifth) Espada."

"You are just sayin' that because I'm not on your side."

"No I'm saying that because you're an arrogant piece of trash. You say "I am the strongest Espada" but you aren't even in the top five. If Grimmjow wanted to, he could take your number."

"That piece a garbage? Give me a break! He's weak!" Nnoitra walked towards Grimmjow, drawing his weapon. Grimmjow drew his own sword with his one hand.

"If you raise your weapon to one of my soldiers..." Dann clenched his jaw. "Well, I'll do it right now." Dann flew up into Nnoitra's face, and he grabbed him by the throat and hurled him through the door.

* * *

Starrk took a step backwards, and then suddenly the door was thrown opening, but Starrk managed to teleport out of the way out of the way at the last second.

"Damn it Primera-" Nnoitra stopped when he saw Starrk. "Who the hell are you?"

 _My Kido spell wore off when I Flash Stepped._ Starrk thought.

Dann walked over, and he looked over at Starrk. "You're a Captain. Which Squad are you from?"

Starrk looked around, slowly the Espada, along with Gin and Grimmjow, flooded from the room and into the hallway. _Ten Espada. Along with a one armed man, and a former Captain. All of them are against me. Not good odds, considering I don't have Lilynette and my spirit energy is sealed._ He thought.

"I repeat. Which Squad do you lead, Soul Reaper?"

"I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth Squad." _Hopefully Ulquiorra doesn't throw me under the bus._ He thought. _I told him my name when we fought._

"Open your Captain's jacket."

"What?" Starrk examined the Primera. _None of them are attacking yet. Maybe they're waiting for the Primera to order them to attack. Which one is the Primera? Could it be the kid that's talking to me? Could this kid become the strongest Arrancar? The being that knocked several Captains down without touching them?_

"His spirit energy isn't strong enough to be a Captain." Aaroniero stated. "I can't even sense it. You must just be some spirit from the Rukon District that found an abandoned Captain Jacket. When I access Kaien's memories, I don't recognize this guy. He can't be a Captain."

"This is Coyote Starrk." Ulquiorra said. "Captain of the Fifth Squad. He is not Shunsui Kyoraku. When I fought him before, he sealed his spirit energy, so I couldn't tell how powerful he really is."

Starrk glared at Ulquiorra.

"So you are Starrk." The teenager stepped forwards. "I am the Primera Espada, Dann Gordeau." His red eyes burrowed into Starrk's cool blue eyes. "We're here to fight. Release your spirit energy seal."

"I didn't want to fight you. Can we talk about this?"

"No. There is nothing to discuss. You can choose the place we battle."

Starrk took off his glove, showing the kanji for Los Lobos on the back of his hand (群狼). The kanji glowed, and then disappeared. His spirit energy exploded off of him. Starrk suddenly teleported away.

Dann teleported after him. Starrk was standing outside of Hueco Mundo. Starrk teleported away once again, and Dann followed him.

"You're fast." Starrk said.

"Were you trying to avoid me, or were you trying to get to the location you want to fight at?"

 _I have no way back to the Soul Society. I don't wish to die in Hueco Mundo, and if I fight the Primera there is no telling what will happen. If he uses his spirit energy to knock me down like he did with Ayame, Toshiro, and the Lieutenants, then I'm screwed. In a fair fight I might stand a chance, but he won't hold back._ Starrk thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. _If I die, I'm taking him with me. I am not useless without Los Lobos._

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Draw your sword, Captain."

 _I need to stall him so I can come up with a plan._ "Why are you hellbent of fighting me?" Let's see... in my arsenal I have Kido, Swordsmanship, Flash Step, spirit energy, and my fists. Without a Shikai or a Bankai, that's all I have.

"Because. Ojos (eyes) said that he found you interesting."

"Interesting?"

"When you fought him, he said that you impressed him. He also said that you were nearly on my level."

"Is that so?" I must use some unorthodox methods if I wish to win this battle. If he goes Resureccion while I'm fighting him, then I'm going to get killed.

"Enough questions. Draw your sword."

"I guess you caught onto my stalling." Starrk slowly drew his sword, and held it in his preferred style, with two hands. Dann charged, and Starrk slashed down at him, but at the same time, he let go with his left hand, and he charged up a fireball. Dann caught Starrk's sword, and punched at his head. Starrk moved his head off to the side and the fireball blasted Dann in the side.

Dann fell backwards, and lied there for a moment. Starrk gripped his swords with both hands again. "Hado Number Thirty One. Shakkaho." Dann flipped back to his feet, and he rubbed his side, which Starrk had burnt with the Cero.

"My Hierro took the worst of the damage." The Primera put his hand on the wound, and it instantly healed. "Now. We fight seriously." The Primera cracked his knuckles.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 40: Espada Versus Captain

Starrk gripped his sword, and he slashed down at Dann. Dann dodged to the right, and punched at Starrk's side. The Captain let go of his sword with his left hand, and he pointed two fingers at him. "Hado number four. Byakurai." Lightning shot from his fingers straight at the Espada.

Dann managed to use the Sonido fast enough to avoid it, then he punched Starrk in the stomach while he was still looking off to the side. Starrk slashed at him, and caught Dann across his shoulder. The Espada jumped backwards, and his hand went to his wounded shoulder. The wound healed.

 _He has a pattern._ Starrk thought. _He hits hard, and then jumps backwards. To avoid his wounds becoming to severe, he'll jump backwards and heal himself. Just before he heals himself is when he's the most vulnerable. If I can catch him there, I should be able to end the battle quickly. If his hierro was as strong as he says, then it shouldn't matter if his wounds heal or not._

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to attack?" Dann asked.

"Only a fool attacks a foe head on without properly analyzing them first." Starrk glowed with blue energy.

"Hey, our spirit energy is the same color. But mine's a bit darker." Blue energy glowed around Dann's hand, it formed together in one big spike around his fingers instead of multiple fingers.

Dann advanced, and Starrk slashed, managing to cut Dann across the forehead. Dann jumped backwards, and Starrk flash stepped after him. Dann lifted his hand to his forehead, but before he could reach it, Starrk slashed down at him with one hand.

Dann teleported behind him and healed his forehead.

 _So my theory was correct._ Starrk thought. _He could have counter attacked me when I lashed down at him with one hand, and he could have swept my leg when he was behind me. I just need to keep the pressure on until he either dies or gives up. But it doesn't make sense. Why would someone strong enough to defeat several Captain level fighters fight like this? He fights like a child._

Dann jumped over Starrk, and pointed his hand at him. "Cero." Blue energy formed into a sphere around Dann's hand, and blasted towards Starrk, who formed his own spirit energy into a ball and blasted the Cero.

Both fighters were thrown backwards, but neither of them were injured.

"Was that a Cero?"

"No." Starrk said. "I based the technique off of a Cero. I gather spirit energy from all around me and I form it into a ball and I blast it forwards."

"Huh." Dann charged forwards, the energy glowing around his hand once again. Starrk slashed sideways at his foe, but Dann ducked under the blade, and he stabbed Starrk in the stomach.

Starrk dropped his sword, and he grabbed Dann's arm. Blue energy glowed off Dann's arm, and Starrk's ball of spirit energy cut his arm straight off. The Primera jumped backwards, and groaned. "Damn it! You..." His energy saber disappeared, and his hand went to his wounded arm. Almost instantly his arm healed.

 _He stabbed me through the stomach... but he avoided all of my vital organs. Why did he do that? Is he toying with me?_ Starrk thought.

"I'm done screwing around." The Primera kicked the sword up into the air, directly at Starrk. The Captain reflexively caught it. "Release your Rusurreccion."

"Sorry. But Soul Reapers don't have Resurreccion."

"Lo siento (I'm sorry). Resurreccion, Bankai. It's pretty much the same thing. Just release it already."

"Now it's my turn to be sorry. I can't."

"Why not? That's your Zanpakuto, is it not?"

"Why don't you release your Resurreccion? Then I'll counter with a Bankai of the same level."

"You dodged my question. But I will tell you. I was never granted the ability to use the Resurreccion, because my Aspect of Death will not allow it."

"Aspect of Death?"

"Now tell me why you can't release your Zanpakuto."

"I'm a rare case, my Zanpakuto spirit is sealed inside of a close friend of mine. I didn't want her to get hurt, so I went alone."

"How foolish. Comrades are supposed to get themselves hurt for someone stronger than them."

"Why is that?"

"When a group of smaller hollows attacks a bigger one, the weakest hollow distracts the bigger one, giving his partners an opening. Maybe he got hurt in the process, but that was his job. If he didn't get hurt, then the group would turn against each other in a starved craze and kill each other."

"I'm glad I wasn't born a hollow, because I operate on different ideals. If I can protect someone, then I will. It doesn't matter if I'm stronger than them, or if they're stronger than me. I will fight to protect people."

"I have no reason to fight you." Dann said. "If you can't use your Bankai, then there is no point."

"What...?"

"Before I end this, I want some information. You want information as well. So we'll trade information." Dann sat down. "Of course, if you don't want to... I can kill you right now and then head the Soul Society right now."

"You've put me in a bad position. I don't want to give you information, but I also don't want to die. And I could use information myself." _If I stall,_ Starrk thought. _Then I might be able to avoid giving information all together. That last blow took more out of me than I suspected. If he attacks, I'm done for._

"But you will get information from me. Of course, none of this will be crucial information. It's not gonna be stuff like your master's greatest weakness. No, I just want to learn about the Soul Reapers. What is the difference between a Shikai and a Bankai?"

 _There can't be much harm in telling him that._ Starrk thought. _He could ask Tosen or Ichimaru the same question._ "A Bankai is ten times as strong as a Shikai. Bankai takes ten years to master. Bankai is Captain level, and Shikai is Lieutenant level."

"Captain? Lieutenant?"

"Captain is the level of Espada. Lieutenant is the level just beneath them."

"Ah. Alright, I'll tell you something about the Espada. All of the Espada have an Aspect of Death. Whether that's destruction, rage, or emptiness... our Aspects of Death will be our downfall."

"And what is yours?"

"You want to know my greatest weakness? You'll need to give me something equally interesting."

Starrk was at a loss for words.

"Perhaps a different question would be better."

"Why do you need Orihime Inoue?"

"Is that the name of the human girl?" Starrk nodded. "Well, I'd prefer if I didn't. But Aizen wanted me to capture her, and I need to at least pretend to be on his side for now. Don't think pretending doesn't make me a free thinker! The healer could be useful for when I betray him. I will not hurt her, so don't worry about that. Alright, my turn. Why were you holding back?"

"Because... you were too. I was holding back the same amount you were."

"Fair point."

"Why didn't you care about how I learned stuff about your betrayal?"

"As long as you give me your word you won't leak any information, then it's fine. Because I'm on your side- even if it doesn't seem like it. Aizen has leeks. If people on your side know about my betrayal, so will Aizen. It doesn't matter how few, information leeks fast. What is your Zanpakuto like?"

"It get a pair of guns, and I can summon wolves of spirit energy."

"Alright." Dann stood up, and brushed the sand from his pants. "Sorry. But I need to get this done." He was suddenly directly in front of Starrk, his hand in his stomach. Starrk groaned. "I don't want to kill you, I want to fight you again."

* * *

Dann walked into the Soul Society with Starrk hung over his shoulder. He let his spirit energy go through the roof, causing everyone to collapse in the vicinity. "WHERE IS ORIHIME INOUE?"

Dann teleported to the Fifth Squad's barracks. He punched the gate open, and he walked into the barracks. He looked around, and then he went to where all their rooms where.

Dann continued walking, walking passed several low leveled Soul Reapers. The Espada walked into a room to see Orihime Inoue on her hands and knees trying to stand, along with Ichigo Kurosaki trying to support himself on his sword.

"Here, take care of this." Dann set Starrk on the ground, and he walked over to Orihime. "Sorry." He lifted her up into the air, and he started walking away.

"No...!" Ichigo cried, getting on his feet. "Leave her alone!" He stumbled toward the Espada.

"You have spirit. But you can't beat me. You can hardly stand, and I have a hostage."

Ichigo fell to the ground.

Dann looked down at him, and he teleported away.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for cutting the actual fighting down in favor of dialog. The fight was originally longer, but I was running out of time in the episode so I cut the battle down. Don't worry, the Starrk Versus Dann battle is not over. They will fight again.


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 41: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- Sexta Espada

Dann walked in to Las Noches- Aizen's castle. Dann snapped his fingers, and blue energy in the shape of confetti flew off of his fingers. The energy disappeared, and a man teleported in front of them.

He was wearing a white Arrancar jacket, but with the sleeves ripped down to be a T-shirt. He had long grey hair, and his broken mask was around his forehead like a headband. The headband had a red line going through the center. He saluted the Espada. "Sir. How can I help you?"

"I want an Espada meeting. Bring Luppi, too."

"Yes sir, Primera." He Sonido'd away.

Orihime's eyes widened. _This is the Primera Espada?_ She thought. _He looks like he's no older than I am. Could someone so young become so powerful?_

Dann turned to Orihime. He gestured her to follow him, and he walked into the Espada's meeting room.

Dann sat down in his chair. "Stand directly to my left. Don't look anyone in the eye."

Orihime complied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the rest of the Espada showed up.

"Nnoitra, thank you for giving your seat to the human." Dann said.

"I didn't give my seat to anyone."

"I told her to sit in your seat. So you have to stand next to Grimmjow. No more talking, Gilga." Dann pounded his fist into the table, causing everyone turned and looked at him. "I have brought the healing human to Hueco Mundo. I want all of the Espada to see her ability. Grimmjow, step forwards."

Grimmjow stepped forwards. Dann turned to Orihime. "Can you heal his missing arm?"

Orihime nodded.

"Do it."

Orihime stood up, and walked across the long room. Not a single Arrancar spoke. She lifted her hands to Grimmjow's arm.

"It's impossible!" Luppi roared. "You can't heal something that isn't there!"

"Shut up, Luppi." Dann ordered. "Ignore him, human girl."

"Soten Kisshun..." She mumbled. "Now I... I reject..."

"Stop fooling around! You aren't a God!" Luppi yelled.

"SILENCE LUPPI! Or you will be killed!" Dann growled.

Within thirty seconds Grimmjow's left arm was healed. He starred at it, in amazement. He smiled, and flexed his fist.

"Grimmjow." Dann said, a smile itching at his cheek. "Saca la basura. (Take out the trash)"

Grimmjow grinned.

"Wait, no!" Luppi cried, standing up.

Grimmjow was suddenly directly in front of him.

Dann turn to Orihime. "You don't want to see this." She closed her hand.

Grimmjow lifted his hand, and he effortlessly punched through Luppi's Hierro, and his stomach. His attack was so powerful that his hand went straight through Luppi's back. Blood splattered on the ground. He lifted his free hand to Luppi's face, and a crimson cero charged in his hand.*

Moments later, Grimmjow started laughing. "He's back!" He laughed even more. "My power is back! The Sexta Espada is Grimmjow again!"

"Seriously, though. Take care of his body. Ulquiorra. Tell Aizen that I have her, and that I will be watching her."

Ulquiorra teleported away.

Dann looked over to Orihime. "Follow me." The Primera walked out of the room, Orihime at his heels.

* * *

Coyote Starrk opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed, with Lilynette, Momo, Ichigo, and Shunsui sitting in chairs by his bed. "Damn it." Starrk mumbled. "The Primera beat me. Where is Orihime?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw.

"Starrk. Orihime got kidnapped." Shunsui explained.

"This wouldn't have happened if you let other people help you!" Ichigo screamed.

Starrk looked up at the ceiling.

"Say something!" Ichigo stood up.

"You're an idiot." Lilynette said. "Starrk doesn't do things for no reason. You were there- you saw his spirit energy. He knocked you down without touching you. If you tried to fight him like that you'd get killed."

"But-"

Starrk got out of his bed. "It's pointless to argue. It has already happened. Now it's time to do something about it."

"Do what?" Ichigo asked, the anger fading from his voice. "The Primera beat you before. So what are you going to do?"

"We need to recreate the strategy to over take Aizen's army."

* * *

Dann was sitting on the ground, his back to the wall. He was starring at Orihime, who was sitting on a small bed looking down at her feet.

"Got a name?" He asked. Orihime didn't respond. "Hablas español?" She didn't budge. Dann stood up, causing her to jump. He walked over to her. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"I'm sorry!" Orihime flinched.

"Then you can speak. What is your name?"

"...My name is Orihime Inoue..."

"Hmm. I am Dann Gordeau, the Primera Espada." He cocked his head to the side. "So how did you get your powers? Did they come naturally? Or did you get them through experimentation?"

"They came naturally..."

"How?"

"I don't really know... my best friend was in danger and these spirits appeared out of no where, and taught me how to use my powers."

"Do you have any other friends that have similar powers?"

She froze. She didn't want to leak any information about Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo. It was fine for her, but she couldn't just tell the Primera about her friends.

"I asked you a question, Inoue." He glared at her.

"I... I am sorry." She looked up at him, with steely resolve in her eyes. "But I won't tell you about my friends. I won't put them in danger."

Dann smiled. "You're loyal. I like that." Dann walked back over, and he sat on the ground, right where he was at the last time. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Questions for you...?"

"Right. Do you have any questions for me?"

"When can I get home?"

"Sorry. But I don't know. As soon as this war is over, I will make sure that you get home safely. I can also promise that I won't let anyone hurt you while you're in Hueco Mundo."

"What if my friends come here?"

"Hmm? Why would your friends come here?"

"...Something like this happened before. A friend of my friend got captured, so we went and rescued her. My friends will come for me... And they will save me."

Dann blinked. "Someone strong enough to defeat me? I'd like to see that. Anyway, I will tell you what I am going to do. First I'm going to let some low leveled Arrancar fight them, and see how strong they really are. Then I will battle them. If they survive, I'll send them back to the Soul Society."

"What if they get killed?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. If they die, they die. They should expect such things if they go into enemy territory."

"That's horrible! How could you cast them off like that! That's a human life!"

He scratched his head. "What is the value of human life? Why is one life so valuable? It just doesn't make sense. If someone is weak, and they fight a strong person, they will die. That is just how life works in Hueco Mundo. Weeping over the weak is pointless. Why not cry when you smash a fly?"

"It's not that black and white. That weak person could have been trying to feed his family, and he was just forced into fighting."

"Well he should have just avoided the fight. He could have gotten a better job."

"What if fighting was the only thing he was good at?"

"Then he must not be very good, if he's weak. Besides. If someone stands in my way, I fight them. If someone stands in someone else's way, they should expect to be fought. It ain't my fault if he dies. Know what you get into before you do something."

Orihime paused.

Dann flipped to his feet. "Are you done asking questions?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well I'm getting something to eat. Want anything?"

* * *

Notes: We reached thirty followers! Yay! At the moment we need seven more favorites before I can reach my goal. If you were wondering we have thirty seven reviews at the post of his chapter.

*I was holding back in this description. Was trying to avoid being too... graphic.


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 42: Plans for Battle

Starrk walked into the Head Captain's barracks.

Chojiro greeted him at the door. "Hello, Captain. How can I help you?"

"Chojiro. I need to speak with Captain Yamamoto. This is urgent."

"Yes, sir." He stepped off to the side, allowing Starrk to walk in.

Starrk Flash Stepped into Yamamoto's office. "Hello, Starrk. So you are finally awake."

"Captain Yamamoto. We need to go over our war strategy."

"I have heard that Orihime Inoue has been captured."

"Besides that, we never included the Visoreds, and we didn't include Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki."

"Chojiro!" Called Yamamoto. "Assemble the Captains, Lieutenants, Visoreds, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes, sir." Chojiro responded from outside the office.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was summoned. Each person migrated to their own squad, or in the Visoreds' case, they formed back with their former Squads.

"The plan will remain roughly the same, but we will add more people to each place of attack. The plan goes as followed.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, and will go to Fake Karakura Town, taking the brunt of the attack. Unohana, and her squad will be guared by the Kido Corps, at Fake Karakura. Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Sajin Komamura will attack Hueco Mundo, trying to weaken the attack there. Waiting in real Karakura Town, which will be transfered to the Soul Society for safety reason, will be Ayame, Coyote Starrk, and Raizen Makiza."

"The Lieutenants..." Chojiro said. "Yachiru Kusajishi will be at Fake Karakura, along with Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Tetsuzaemon Iba. The group that will attack Hueco Mundo will be Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and myself. Isane Kotetsu, you will obviously be with Squad Four. Marechiyo Omaeda and Nanao Ise will be there to back up Squad Four when they need to heal someone. Lilynette Gingerbuck will be in Real Karakura."

"In Fake Karakura there will be Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto stated. "Rose Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, and Lisa Yadomaru will be in Hueco Mundo. Hachi Ushoda will be with the Kido Corps. Love Aikawa and Kensei Muguruma will be in Real Karakura."

Chojiro cleared his throat. "As for the seated officers... each Captain can choose where their Seated Officers are being sent. All besides Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Kai and Mizu Umino. All of whom will be sent to Hueco Mundo." He paused. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Is there anyone else in the World of the Living that will aid our battle?"

"Yes. Chad, Uryu, Kisuke, and Yoruichi."

"Chad? Uryu? Can you tell us about their abilities?"

"Yasutora Sado, and Uryu Ishida. Sado also known as Chad, is a close combat fighter. He creates metal energy around his entire right arm. Uryu is a Quincy. He fights with the Quincy Bow."

"Quincy? I thought that Quincy got wiped out?" Asked Starrk.

"Ask Mayuri Kurotsuchi about that." Yamamoto said.

Mayuri's almost constant grin wavered. "You knew about that?"

Yamamoto closed his eyes. "Everyone can go back to your Squad's Barracks." Yamamoto walked away, Chojiro following closely behind him.

* * *

Kai was lying on the roof of the Fifth Squad's barracks. He had his sword running across his shoulders, looking up at the sky.

Mizu was sitting directly to him, his sword sitting on his lap.

"Hey, guys."

Kai tilted his head backwards. Only able to see their visitor's legs, he flipped to his feet into a crouched position. Lisa stood there. "Hey, Lisa. How's it going?"

"I brought..." She paused, and dramatically pushed up her glasses. "The package."

Kai smiled. "Awesome."

"Package?" Mizu asked.

"You don't want to know." Kai responded. "Where is the package?"

"It is the lone box sitting in front of the barracks. Do have what I want in return?"

Kai reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a fist full of circular pieces of silver metal. He reached his fist out, and Lisa took the money. She glanced at it, and put it in her pocket without counting it.

Kai flash stepped away.

* * *

Kai made it to the gate of the barracks, and approached the only box that was there. As he got close, Lilynette dropped down from the top of the wall. Kai nodded to her. "Hello, Lieutenant Gingerbuck."

"Hey, Kai. What's in the box?"

Kai stopped for a second. "The less you know, the better." He stepped towards it. Lilynette struck out her hand.

"Stop. I am your senior officer, and you will answer my question. What's in the box?"

"Lisa told me not to tell anyone. Can I take my box now?"

"You must really want this, huh?" Lilynette smiled. "You know what? I'm going to keep this box." She picked up the box, and flash stepped away.

Kai looked up at the sky. "Out in the madness, the all-seeing sky, flickers above us all, to light up the sky."

`Kai was walking through the barracks, when a small crowd of Unseated Soul Reapers stood to block his path.

"I'm trying to get somewhere." Kai stated. "Move aside."

"You've pushed us around enough, Kai. We aren't gonna stand for it any more!" Yelled one of them.

Kai gripped his sword a little tighter, and he widened his footing. "Call to arms: defend yourselves. Get ready to stand and fight for your lives. Judgement day has come around... so be prepared, don't run -stand your ground!" Kai lifted his sheathed sword, and he pointed at them. "My blade craves the blood of my enemies. My this sword, I shall defeat every one of you, and none of you will stand a chance."

Without warning, Kai was suddenly in the air, slashing down at one of them. A Soul Reaper to his right slashed at the Third Seat, who blocked the strike. Another swordsman slashed at his open side. Kai grabbed the man who was to his right and hurled him into his oncoming attacker.

Blood splattered through the air, and splashed onto Kai's face. He didn't move for three seconds, and then a slight grin tugged at the corners of his lips. He stabbed forwards, hitting his weapon into one of his attacker's stomachs.

He spun around in time to see a sword slashing down at him. Instead of blocking or dodging the attack, he smashed his sheathed blade into his opponent's hand, forcing him to drop the weapon. Kai lifted his blade, and then slashed down onto the poor man's skull.

Three swordsmen attacked all at once, one to his left, another to his right, and the last directly behind him. He stabbed, hitting the one to his right directly in the collar bone knocking him to the ground. He elbowed the man on his left in the throat. As he was falling, he karate chopped him in the back of his neck. He whirled around his last attacker slashing at him. Kai caught his wrist with his free hand, and smashed his sheathed sword into the side of his opponent's head.

He stopped, and looked around. There were four soldiers left, who were all standing quite a distance from the Third Seat. He started walking towards them. One of them charged at him, with a wild downward slash.

Kai grabbed his scabbard with his free hand, and he took about three inches of the blade out of the sheath. The attack deflected off the superior swordsman's weapon.

Kai slashed at his opponent, cutting him across the shoulder, knocking his opponent backwards. The remaining Soul Reapers retreated. Kai sheathed his sword, and he knelt next to his former opponent.

"Don't kill me... please..." The man mumbled.

Kai touched the man's wound. "This won't kill you, as long as you seek medical attention right away." He walked over to the other man who got cut- he was the man that Kai threw into one of his attackers. Kai knelt next to him, and saw that his wound ran across his back. Kai pressed the wound slightly with his index and middle finger.

The man groaned in response. "This man's wounds are more serious, but he's still alive." Kai stood back up, and swung his sword onto his shoulder. Kai flash stepped over to the Lieutenant's and Captain's office. He opened up the door, and Momo looked up from her paperwork.

"Hello, Kai. What are you doing?"

"Hey." He waved to her as he walked in. "Has Lieutenant Gingerbuck been around here?"

"She was here a few minutes ago."

"Did she have a box with her?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

He paused. "That's my box. I was going to get it, but she took it. Do you know where she went?"

"She went back to her living quarters. Do you want me to help you look for her?"

"No, I'll be fine by myself. Where is her quarters at?"

* * *

Kai walked up to a door, and he knocked on the door.

"One second!" Lilynette called. About thirty seconds later, she opened the door. She was holding a manga in her hand. The front had three people, all of them with big grins on. The young man between the two had a strawhat on, and he was wearing a pair of blue trousers. He had a sleeveless red vest on, and he was jumping in the air. Beside him was a swordsman with three swords, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. The person on the strawhat's other side was an orange haired girl, who had a pair of binoculars in her hand.

"Oh. It's Kai." She went to slam the door, but he put his foot between the door and the frame, to keep the door from getting completely shut.

Kai looked Lilynette in the eye. She eyed the blood that had splattered on his face.

"Okay, you can have your manga back."

Kai nodded. "Thanks." Lilynette went back into her house, and she put the manga back in the box. She handed Kai the box, and he walked away.

`Kai was lying on his back on the roof, holding a manga six inches from his face. Mizu was sitting directly next to him.

"Manga, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you try to hide it?"

"Lisa wanted me to. I don't know why, but I listened."

* * *

Notes: Several times I quoted Iron Maiden in Kai's dialogue. So if some of his dialogue doesn't make a lot of sense, that's why.

The war is closing in soon. For a few epis0des, I'm going to rotate perspectives, between Kai, Mizu, Raizen, Ayame, maybe Hideki, and maybe a few Visoreds. Do you think that I should cut the epis0de in half, kinda like with this one (as in half the epis0de about Mizu, and the other half about Raizen)? Or would you rather me just go to the war? I care about your opinions.


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 43: The Narrative of Mizu

Early in the morning, Mizu was running across the barracks of the Fifth Squad. He was covered in sweat, and it would seem that he was running for quite some time. Mizu made it to the gate of the barracks, and he slowed to a stop. He was breathing extremely heavily.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice.

Mizu looked up to see Mashiro sitting on the top of the barracks. He held up a finger, the universal symbol for 'one second'.

Once Mizu caught his breath, he said, "I was running around the barracks. Trying to stay in shape for the up coming war."

Mashiro jumped down so she was level with Mizu. "How far did you run?"

"I started on the other side of the barracks. Ran all the way here without a break."

"That's like a half an hour walk. That's a lot to run."

Mizu nodded. "Yeah. I better start practicing with my Kido and Kaido to keep my power from rock bottom."

"You know Kaido? The art of healing! WOW! THAT'S COOL!"

"I was a member of Squad Four for some time. I trained under Lieutenant Kotetsu."

"I don't know who that is."

"The current Lieutenant under Captain Unohana. I don't know who the Lieutenant was when you were a Lieutenant under Captain Kensei."

She shrugged. "I never really paid much attention to Squad Four, they don't really matter."

"But healers are really important, especially when there's a battle."

"I guess..."

"I'm going to start training now. If you want, you can come along. But it will be extremely boring for you."

* * *

Mizu was standing in a large field, with several targets set up. Mashiro was sitting on the ground a few yards away from him.

Mizu held out his index finger, pointed together at one of the targets. "Hado number one, Sho." A pulse of energy knocked one of the targets partially over, but not all the way. He frowned, and lifted his middle finger so it was level with his middle finger. "Hado number four, Byakurai."

A lightning bolt shot from his fingertips, and hit the target. The bolt went straight through the target, three inches away from the bull's eye, but the target was knocked over. Mizu drew his sword from his sheath. He gripped the sword with one hand. "Hado number eleven. Tsuzuri Raiden." Lightning ran up his sword, and he hurled it at the targets. The sword went flying, and then the hilt hit the ground and fell to the ground four feet away from a target.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mashiro groaned. "You would think watching someone doing magic would be more entertaining..."

"Sorry, Mashiro. I told you it would be boring. You can head back to the barracks if you wish."

"It's even more boring there! There is absolutely _nothing_ to do!" She cried, pounding her hand into the ground.

Mizu turned to her. "Hmm... you could talk to Kensei."

"No!" She crossed her arms, and turned away. "Kensei is evil!"

"...You could go around and talk to each of the Captains. Wait, on second thought that's not a good idea. They're probably busy because of the upcoming-"

"Say no more!" She leapt to her feet. "I'm going to talk to all of the Captains!"

"Wait, Mashiro! Don't-"

The Visored was already gone. "I didn't know Mashiro was that much of a master of Flash Step. I better go find her before she wrecks complete havoc." Mizu teleported away.

 _Where would Mashiro go first? Would she start with Squad One? No, I don't think so. Would she go to the closest barracks? Maybe. But there are two that are right next to us._ Mizu thought.

* * *

Mashiro was standing in front of Sajin Komamura, who easily towered over the young Visored.

"WHOAH! You look really look!" Mashiro lifted up his arm, examining his samurai-esque gauntlets. "These are cool too! Can I try them on?"

"You... are not afraid of my appearance?" Sajin asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mashiro attempted to take the gauntlet off of his hand, but couldn't find the opening mechanism. Mashiro yanked on the gloves, trying to take them off of his hands.

"You won't be able to take those off." Sajin told her. "If you really want to try them on, I will take them off."

Mashiro stopped yanking. "Heck yeah!" Sajin took off the gauntlets, and handed them to Mashiro. He tightened them as much as they would go, but it was around four sizes too big for Mashiro, the gauntlets would have fell off if she moved her hand. She frowned, and looked up at Sajin. "Do they come in a smaller size?"

"No. Sorry, Mashiro."

She groaned, and took the gauntlet off. She gave him the gauntlet, and then flash stepped away.

* * *

Mizu walked into Squad Four's barracks, and walked into the hospital area. Squad Four was the only barracks that anyone was allowed to walk in without knocking. Mizu walked over the front desk.

Isane was at her desk, doing paperwork. She didn't seem to notice Mizu's presence. He tapped his fingers lightly on the desk, and she looked up. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, how long were you standing there? I'm sorry, I was doing my paperwork."

"No need to apologize, Lieutenant Kotetsu. I am just here to ask a question."

"What is that question?"

"Has Mashiro Kuna been here?"

"Hmm? No, why?"

"If she comes by, send someone to find me. I'm trying to look for her. Of course, this isn't a matter of extreme importance, so don't worry too much about it if you don't see her." He bowed to her, and then teleported away.

* * *

Mashiro was sitting on the ground, looking up at Kenpachi, who was looking down at her. Yachiru was standing on his shoulder. "Killer he Kenny! She's trespassing!"

"Hey!" Mashiro stood up, and got in her face. "You can't just kill me!"

"She's right, Yachiru." Kenpachi said. "She's needed for the war."

Yachiru wrinkled her nose. "Fine. Don't kill her." She mumbled something, and then walked away.

Mashiro sat back down, and looked back up at Kenpachi. "Can we have a battle?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Mashiro sighed, and teleported away.

* * *

Mizu knocked on the gates of the Sixth Squad's barracks. Byakuya Kuchiki opened the door, and looked at Mizu.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you Captain Kuchiki but-"

He looked at him with eyes that said 'I don't have time for this. Get to the point.'

"Has Mashiro Kuna been here?"

"No. You are the first visitor we have had all day. Will that be all?"

"If you see Mashiro, can you send Renji to find me? I'm trying to find her."

"I will. You may leave." He closed the gate's door, and Mizu teleported away.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku was sitting just inside of the gate of his barracks. He had a white bottle of alcohol, and he held a small cup in his hand.

Mashiro opened the door, and walked in.

Shunsui looked over to her. "Can I help you, Mashiro?"

She walked into the barracks. "What are you doing?"

He looked around. "Well, I've been avoiding my duties. My Lieutenant has been yelling at me about it, trying to get me to do my work. I decided that I was going to hide here. Want a drink?"

Mashiro shrugged, and took the cup from him.

* * *

Mizu was walking towards another barracks. _I've been to every other Squad. Sajin and Kenpachi saw Mashiro, but they didn't know where she went. No one else saw her, but I'm heading to the Ninth Squad now._ He thought.

Mizu walked up to the Squad, and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Nanao opened the door.

"Squad Five's Fifth Seat. How can I help you?"

"I am looking for Mashiro Kuna. Have you seen her?"

"No." She adjusted her glasses. "Sorry."

Mizu groaned inwardly, and looked up at the sky.

"Is that a problem, Fifth Seat?"

"No, ma'am. I'm just looking for her because she said she was going to talk to every Squad Captain, and I spoke with every single one of them besides Captain Kyoraku."

"Captain Kyoraku is also missing in action." She adjusted her glasses once again. "Maybe the two are off shirking their duties together. I suggest we look for them together."

Mizu nodded.

* * *

Mashiro and Shunsui were no longer siting in front of the barracks. The two found a nice place to sit and drink alcohol away from anyone who was searching for them.

* * *

"Have you tried to search for his spirit energy?"

"At the moment, my Captain is concealing his energy."

"I would try to sense Mashiro's spirit energy, but I'm not a Kido type so using my spirit energy is a lot more difficult."

"You aren't? I thought you always used Kido in battle."

"Much like my brother, I am a combat type. I do prefer to use Kido, but it's a lot more difficult. So I need to train a lot harder than the standard Kido type."

"I can use a Kido technique, and I can absorb your spirit energy. With your aided energy, I can sense Captain Kyoraku's energy."

Mizu nodded. He placed his hands together, and widened his stance. Spirit energy blossomed around him. The dominant color was orange, but there was also shades of dark orange, red, yellow orange, and light yellow.

Nanao closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then began to extract Mizu's spirit energy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mizu and Nanao burst into a small building that was off to the side. Shunsui and Mashiro were drinking sake, several bottles scattered across the building.

Mizu nodded to Nanao. "Thank you, Lieutenant Ise. I'll leave Captain Kyoraku to you." He walked over and put his hand on Mashiro's shoulder. She hicupped, but didn't say anything. Mizu flash stepped away.

* * *

Notes: I don't think that Mashiro has shown if she has the ability to use Flash Step. But being as how she mastered her hollow mask without her inner hollow taking over- I can assume that she has amazing spirit energy control. And with amazing spirit energy, comes an easy ability to use flash step. The reason why I think that she doesn't use it, is because she wouldn't need to. But now, she's trying to avoid Mizu.

Also, any time she says something weird like "Kensei is evil!" it is Mashiro just being weird.


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 44: Raizen Versus Kenpachi

Raizen Makiza was standing across from Kenpachi Zaraki, both of them holding their swords in their hand- or hands in Raizen's case. Kenpachi grinned. "Are you ready?"

Raizen nodded. Kenpachi advanced, slashing down at Raizen, who blocked the attack, and then yanked his sword backward, slashing at the eleventh Kenpachi. Kenpachi took a step to the side, dodging most of the attack, but the sword grazed his arm.

Kenpachi looked down the blood on arm, and his grin broadened. He charged once again, slashing at him once again. Raizen took a step backward, and Kenpachi's blade collided with the ground. Raizen took a step forward, and he put his foot on his blade. He slashed at Kenpachi's head.

Kenpachi lifted his arm to his head, and the blade slashed into his arm- the arm that didn't get cut the last time. Kenpachi grabbed Raizen by the throat, then hurled him backwards. Raizen stumbled backwards, and Kenpachi yanked his sword out from under his feet. He slashed, and Raizen leaned backward, avoiding the slash.

Raizen gripped his sword with both hands, and slashed down at Kenpachi, who knelt down just enough to get under the slash, and he stabbed forward into his throat. He grabbed Raizen's wrist with his other hand. He stopped the stab, and he frowned. "I guess I win."

Raizen nodded. "Right. Thank you for training with me, Kenpachi." Both Soul Reapers sheathed their swords.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenpachi sighed, and began to walk away.

As Kenpachi was walking away, Raizen slashed forwards- at the same time Kenpachi drew his own sword and slashed at him. Both of them leapt backwards, avoiding the other swordsman's slash.

 _He struck at the same time as me. Not slightly after. The same time._ Raizen thought. _Either he knew I was going to attack him, or he was just attacking me._

 _How did he know I was about to attack him?_ Kenpachi thought. _Whatever, if he wants to continue the battle... then we can do just that._

* * *

After battling for quite some time, both fighters were out of breath and tired. Kenpachi was sitting on the ground, his sword leaned against his shoulder. Blood soaked through his Captain's jacket, and he had several slash marks on both his arms, and one on his cheek. "You fight like someone from my squad." Kenpachi stated.

Raizen was lying on his back, his hakama (the pants-looking things on the Soul Reaper uniform) was saturated in blood. He sat up, and leaned on his elbow. His hair was caked with blood, from a vertical slash that he didn't duck far enough to avoid. "You cut my leg really bad. So I don't think I'll be able to walk."

"Well, I told Isane that she needed to come down here by five o'clock."

"And what time is it now?" Raizen lied back down, beginning to get dizzy from sitting up.

He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a pocket watch out. "Four forty five."

"So fifteen minutes..."

"I don't feel like going to get her, so let's just wait. As long as we don't bleed out."

The two of them waited in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Kenpachi. What do you think of Starrk and Ayame?"

"What do you mean what do I think about them? I think Starrk is strong, and he has my respect for that. Ayame seems weak."

"Why do you say that?"

"I haven't seen her fight."

"Just because you haven't seen her fight doesn't mean she's weak."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. So what do you think about Byakuya?"

"You don't seem like you'd care."

"I don't. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"He seems alright, but he's cold." He cleared his throat. "So what do you think about Shunsui and Jushiro?"

"They're both cowards."

"Why?"

"They have power. But neither of them use all of their power, so they're afraid. Afraid of their own power, maybe. They also try to avoid fighting, so they're afraid of losing."

"They don't fight, that doesn't make them cowards."

"Whatever." The two remained in silence for a few minutes.

"How much longer?"

Kenpachi looked at his watch. "Ten more minutes."

"Damn." Raizen sat all the way up, and he put his hand on his leg. "I might bleed out by the time that Isane shows up."

"Really?" Kenpachi looked up.

"No, I was complaining that she's really slow. Although I won't bleed out, I won't be able to walk."

"You _could_ fly, though." Kenpachi had a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"If you weren't garbage at controlling your spirit energy, then you'd be able to fly too."

"Even though I can't control my spirit energy, I still kicked your ass."

"We tied. And I wasn't even using my spirit energy."

"Are you saying that you could have beat me if you were using your spirit energy?"

Raizen shrugged. "Who knows? You didn't take off your eye patch, and I didn't use my Spirit energy. If we end up going the distance, I would win due to my Shikai and Bankai."

"I didn't use my Kendo either."

"You know Kendo?"

"I trained for one day. I learned one technique, Ryodan- a blast of spirit energy that can cut even the strongest sekkiseki rock*."

"Is that so? After one day? That's a little hard to believe."

"Yamamoto was afraid that I'd get too strong, and if I betrayed the Soul Society no one would be able to stop me. So he took me off the training."

"Wouldn't the Royal Guard be able to stop you?"

"Don't know. I haven't fought any of them either. They could all be weaklings for all I know."

"They needed power to get to Royal Guard. So they can't just be weak. And not just anyone can become Royal Guard members, just like some no-name-loser can't become a Captain." He paused, and smiled. "With an exception of you."

"If I could stand up I'd slash your head off."

"It's true, though. No one knew who you were when you came here, besides Unohana."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked at his pocket watch, but before he could say how long there was left, there was a knock on the door. "Yachiru! Answer the door!"

Kenpachi's Lieutenant didn't either didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him.

After a few moments, there was another knock on the door. "God damn it, Yachiru! Get the gate door open!"

No response.

"I don't think Yachiru can hear you." Raizen said.

Kenpachi groaned, and stood up. He stumbled to the door, and opened it.

Isane was standing there. "I'm sorry for being late!" She quickly bowed to him.

Kenpachi looked down at her. "Doesn't matter. Just hurry up and heal us." Kenpachi went back to where he was sitting, and he sat down.

Isane awkwardly stood at the gate.

"He just invited you in." Raizen said. "You can come in."

"Yes, sir!" She walked into the barracks, and examined both of them. She was clearly unsure who to heal first, because Kenpachi was clearly light headed, and couldn't stand up for long. He also had more wounds on him. Raizen's wounds were more serious, but there were a lot fewer.

"Heal Kenpachi first." Raizen said.

She nodded, and knelt next to Kenpachi. She took a deep breath, and hovered her hands above his head. Green energy glowed around her hands, and Kenpachi's wounds slowly began to heal. After all of his wounds were healed, she pulled a pen from her pocket. "Can you follow this pen with your eyes without moving your head?"

"Yeah." She moved the pen around, and he followed it with his eyes.

She asked him several other questions, such as 'what is your name', 'what squad do you lead', and 'who is the Captain of the first squad'. All of which, Kenpachi passed.

"You don't have a concussion... but you shouldn't go around fighting people- especially when this war is coming up."

Kenpachi glared at her. "Just heal Raizen and keep your mouth shut."

She quickly nodded, and went over to Raizen, and began healing him.

Kenpachi stood up, and brushed himself off. "Lock up when you're done." He walked away.

After completely getting healed, Raizen stood up. "Thank you for coming out here, Isane. Do you want me to walk you back to your squad?"

"No, thank you. I don't want you to be inconvenienced." She walked away.

* * *

Raizen walked into his squad, and he looked around, and he saw Izuru sitting at his desk, doing his paperwork. He looked up at Raizen as he said that, but he didn't say anything.

"How are you doing, Izuru?"

He shrugged, and then stopped writing. He set his pen down, and turned to Raizen. "What you were doing?"

"I dueled Kenpachi, the Captain of the Eleventh Squad."

"Who won?"

"It was a tie."

Izuru nodded. "Good job, Captain."

Raizen walked to his room, and he set his sword down on on his end table, and he ran his fingers through his hair. " _But you shouldn't go around fighting people- especially when this war is coming up._ " He remembered Isane say. _She's wrong._ Raizen thought. _Because the war is coming up, that's more of a reason to train. I can't just sit around and do nothing when the war is so close. I need to stay on my toes, and I need to get ready._

* * *

Notes: *Kenpachi is boasting here, he can't actually cut through any kind of sekkiseki.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 45: The Triple Entente

Paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork. That is what Lilynette was dealing with, due to several unseated Soul Reapers showing up Squad Four, with several injures- cause unknown. That, and the usual amount of paperwork.

Momo was sitting next to Lilynette, helping her get through the paperwork.

Lilynette set her pen down, and clenched her fist. Her hand really hurt.

Suddenly, the door to the building opened. She looked up to see Starrk walk in.

"Starrk!" Lilynette called. "I need your help!"

He turned, and asked slightly annoyed; "What?"

"You need to start doing this paperwork!" She gestured to the massive pile that was sitting in front of her.

He sighed. "Pass."

"No! Momo and I have been working all freaking day! And it's five o'clock now!"

"...And?"

"And, we need a break! We can't just come back later, because there is way too much paperwork here. And you're the one who will get in trouble by Old Man Yamamoto, not us." Lilynette turned to Momo. "Come on, let's go outside. Starrk will take care of this."

Starrk groaned, and looked at the paperwork, as his Lieutenants left the building. Starrk walked away, going into his bedroom, and going to sleep.

* * *

Lilynette and Momo were sitting up of a building, sitting at the edge. "I'm so glad that I'm done doing that work... But I'm bored!"

"We could talk to some of the other Lieutenants." Momo suggested.

"Hmm... all of the Lieutenants are Chojiro, Omaeda, Izuru, Isane, you and I, Renji, Tetsuzaemon, Nanao, Shuhei, Rangiku, Yachiru, and Nemu."

"I heard my name." Said a voice.

Lilynette turned, to see Yachiru sitting on top of the building, directly behind them.

"What are you doing in here?" Lilynette asked.

Yachiru shrugged.

"You know, you need permission to be in here."

"Well, Mashiro went our barracks yesterday. So it's okay."

"Mashiro isn't part of our squad. Why did you come here?"

"Well she's staying with this squad."

"Whatever." Lilynette sighed. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" She stood up, and sat back down in a more comfortable position.

Lilynette sighed. "Well, I'm bored. We should do something... I don't like to sit around."

Yachiru rubbed her chin, looking up at the sky. A big grin spread across her face. "I have an idea!"

* * *

The three Lieutenants were walking through the Sixth Squad's barracks. The Sixth Squad was lead by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Lilynette asked.

Yachiru put her finger to her lips, and continued walking.

Lilynette and Momo exchanged looks, but the two followed.

The three snuck behind the barracks, and approached the house of the Kuchiki clan.

Lilynette grabbed Yachiru's shoulder, and spun her around. "What are we doing? Do you want to get us killed?" She whispered. "If Byakuya finds us here, he'll cut us to pieces with his Senbonzakura."

Yachiru smiled. "Not if he doesn't catch us."

The three started walking again, but suddenly stopped when someone walked out of the building. It was Rukia Kuchiki. "I could have sworn I heard something..." The three were just outside of Rukia's eyesight. She shrugged, and walked away.

The three walked across the court yard, and then walked next to the side of the house, and walked all the way to behind it. Behind the house, was a homeaid pond, that was about nine feet by nine feet. The sides of the pond were coated with stone, and it appeared to go straight down.

"What exactly are we doing?" Lilynette asked.

Yachiru turned to her, and smiled. She did a back flip into the pond, causing water to splash up into Lilynette's face.

"We're going swimming...?" Lilynette asked Momo. "Isn't there an actual swimming pool in the Eighth Squad*?"

Momo nodded, and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could speak, Yachiru flew out of the water, holding a red fish that was nearly a foot taller than her. She slammed it into the ground, and stood up. "We're going to take all the fish out of Byakuya's pond!" Yachiru said.

"Why?" Lilynette asked. "Seems pretty stupid to me. We could get caught, and Byakuya would yell at us."

Yachiru laughed. "I get it. You're scared!"

"I am _not_ scared!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I am not afraid!"

"Show me." Yachiru crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Fine." She jumped into the water, but she didn't rise back up.

"I don't think Lilynette knows how to swim." Momo said.

"Oh well." Yachiru shrugged.

Momo stepped towards the water, but just as she was about to get in, Lilynette pulled herself out of the water, a two feet long fish between her teeth. She spat it out, and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Momo. Let's show this dumby that we can get more fish out of this pond than she can."

"..."

"Momo. Get in the water."

"But Lilynette-"

Lilynette suddenly grabbed Momo's ankle and swung her into the water. A moment later, she swam back up into the water. "Lilynette!"

"Great!" Yachiru clapped her hands together. She jumped onto Lilynette's head and then did a front flip into the water.

* * *

Lilynette and Momo managed to get forty fish, and Yachiru got thirty nine.

"You guys cheated!" Yachiru yelled. "The fish you got when you jumped in shouldn't count!"

"Then neither should the big one that you got." Lilynette pointed out.

"That one should count as four!"

"No, Yachiru." Lilynette pulled herself out of the water. "The fish counts as one." She looked down at herself. "I'm soaked in water."

"No way?" Asked a voice, sarcastically.

The three turned around to see Renji Abarai leaning against the building. "What exactly are you three doing?"

"Momo, Yachiru." Lilynette whispered. "We're going to need to kill him."

"What?" Momo asked. "We could just talk to him."

"No, we'll have to kill him. He's going to rat us out to Byakuya."

Yachiru nodded. "Let's go, Flower girl!"

Lilynette and Yachiru charged at Renji, who stepped towards them. He drew his sword, at the same time as Lilynette and Yachiru.

Yachiru drew her sword and slashed at Renji, who blocked it with his sword. Lilynette punched at Renji's head, but he ducked, and palmed her in the stomach. She groaned, and then Renji pushed her away. He turned to Yachiru, and then slashed at her, and knocked the sword out of her hand.

Renji kicked Yachiru in the stomach, and knocked her backwards. Renji pointed his sword at Momo. "Are you going to attack me too?"

"Renji, please..."

"Don't _Renji please_ me. Your comrades attacked me after I asked a question." He turned to Lilynette.

"Come on, you two! He just said that he just wanted to talk!"

"Shut up, Momo!" Lilynette charged at him. Renji slashed at her, but Lilynette jumped over his attack, and punched him in the nose. Blood dripped from his nose, and he clenched his jaw. He slamme the hilt of his sword into the side of Lilynette's head. Yachiru charged at him, and slashed at him. He jumped backwards, and then stabbed at Yachiru.

Renji roared, as he neared Kenpachi's Lieutenant. Before his blade could piece her flesh, someone else appeared. This new comer redirected Renji's blade off to the side, and he held out his other hand to stop Renji from hitting him.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!" Renji said, clearly surprised.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya asked, letting go of Renji's weapon.

"Well..." Renji said. "I was trying to figure that out, when Yachiru and Lilynette attacked me."

Byakuya looked around, seeing that the three were soaked with water, and he examined the fish that was on the ground by his swimming pool. His frown seemed to deepen. He drew his sword.

"Captain, don't-" Renji was stopped by Byakuya.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." His blade suddenly disappeared into thousands of cherry blossoms, and then flew toward Yachiru, but flew passed her and cut apart the sides of the pool, causing the sides to cave into the pool. "I will take the three of you back to your Squads, and your Captains will deal with you. Kusajishi, this is your third time trespassing and killing my fish." He turned to Renji. "Renji. Come with us." He turned to the girls. "Follow."

As they were walking, Lilynette leaned closer to Momo. "Don't worry, Starrk's a total push-over, he won't hurt us."

Renji turned to them, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Byakuya opened the gate to the Eleventh Squad, seeing that Kenpachi was sitting on the steps leading to his barracks. He had his blade leaned up against his shoulder. He looked over at Byakuya. "Do you want to fight, too?" He smiled slightly. "I'd be fine with that."

"Your Lieutenant continues to trespass into my Squad's barracks. I will not deal with it anymore, you must punish her."

"Yachiru. Where have you been?"

"I just told you, Zaraki." Byakuya's voice had just a hint of a growl in it. "Take care of it. If it happens again, I will cut her apart."

* * *

Byakuya opened the barracks to the Fifth Squad, seeing Mizu, Mashiro, Kai, and Lisa sitting in front of the gate.

"Yo." Kai said.

"Get your Captain." Byakuya ordered.

Kai nodded. "Yes, sir." He teleported away, and after about thirty seconds, Starrk teleported back over. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Your Lieutenants trespassed into my barracks."

"Did they now?"

"Yes. You need to discipline them. How you do that, is up to you." He turned his back to him, and walked away.

"Tell me." Starrk said, looking Lilynette in the eye. "Did he hurt either of you?"

"No." Lilynette answered.

"Good." Starrk ran his hand through his hair. "I won't physically harm either of you. But... I'm going to give you enough paperwork to make your hands bleed."

"That's fine, as long as you did the paperwork that I told you to do."

Starrk scratched his neck. "I didn't even touch that. I was sleeping the whole time."

Lilynette groaned. "God damn it, Starrk!"

* * *

Notes: *This part I made up. It would seem like something that Shunsui would want in his barracks, though.


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 46: Out of the Blue

Blood. So much blood was splattered on the ground. Hideki Chen had a massive gash across his chest, and his right arm was nearly torn from his shoulder. He was leaned against a massive tree. His sword was drawn, pointed at his opponent.

His opponent was not a human. The body resembled that of a house, with two legs and a pair of massive arms sprouting from it's shoulders. It had another smaller body, resembling that of a long neck. After the neck there was a head that resembled an iguana. Over it's face there was a white mask, with horns coming from it's forehead, and black marks all over it's face.

No, this creature was not a human. It was a hollow.

 _This... this wasn't even supposed to happen..._ Thought Hideki.

* * *

A few hours ago, Hideki was walking around the barracks of the Fifth Squad. He puffed his chest out slightly, walking proudly down the street.

A young Soul Reaper ran toward Hideki. He had messy black hair, and his Shihakusho's shoulder was torn. "Forth Seat Chen!" He called.

"What... what's going on?"

"I was with the group that was deployed the check and defeat hollows... but we got out numbered. There was way too many of them for us to handle! We need back up!"

"Alright, I'll go help you. Although I am busy..."

"Men are dying out there!"

"Okay, okay! Just go get Kai and Mizu for back-up." Hideki adjusted his sword. "Where is this at?"

"In the fiftieth district of Rukon. Please hurry!"

Hideki charged out of the barracks, and he ran to the Rukon District. The gate opened before he made it to the place, so he didn't need to slow down.

* * *

 _Damn it!_ Hideki thought. _God, this sucks so much! I should have been having a break today, because of this freaking war that's coming up. Why can't the Unseated Officers just do their freaking job for once?_ He continued to run, fueling his anger by continuing to think. _I needed to take it easy, but these people won't just let me. And that damn unseated officer put me in a spot. I couldn't just refuse to help him. Why did he come to me? Why?_

Hideki eventually got tired, so he stopped. He looked around. "What District am I in?"

A young man wearing a white robe, and brown sandals. "Hello, Soul Reaper. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, sir. Can you tell me what district I'm in?"

"The Forty-fifth district- known as Ongaku."

"Thanks." Hideki charged forward once again, this counting the districts he passed.

* * *

Kai was sitting on the ground, his sheathed sword leaned against his shoulder. He was looking up to see the Unseated Soul Reaper who spoke to Hideki.

"Where is your brother, Third Seat Umino?"

"No idea. But what do you need?" He stood up, standing about a foot taller than the Unseated Soul Reaper.

"There's a problem... it's bad. A mass of hollows has attacked a group of Soul Reapers that was trying to eliminate hollows."

"Alright. Which place is it?"

"The Fiftieth District of Rukon."

"Alright, I'll head there. You keep looking for back-up. Don't talk to Captain Starrk, he doesn't need to be bothered by this." Kai cracked his neck, and he disappeared.

* * *

Hideki swallowed hard, realizing there was at least fifty hollows around the arena. Several were destroying buildings, sending people running in several different directions. Several Soul Reapers were cornered, behind a snake-like hollow, a hollow that resembled a gorilla with giant wings, and a bug with a massive shell on it's back.

Hideki charged forwards, and slashed the gorilla across the chest and made the beast disappear.

"Come on, fight back!" Hideki roared. "If you just stand there, then you'll become their food!"

Without responding, the Unseated Soul Reapers ran off.

"Cowards!" As Hideki was distracted with them, the snake lashed out at him. He readied, but the shelled bug charged at him. Unsure if he could defend against both of them, he jumped backward. There was suddenly a flash of dark green energy, and both hollows disappeared. The green streak was suddenly standing in front of where the Unseated Soul Reapers.

"You are Soul Reapers." Growled Kai, green spirit energy glowing around him. "Putting your lives on the line is what you signed up for." His clenched his left fist, trying to contain his anger. "Get back out there and fight the hollows! You might die, but if you run I promise you I'll hunt you down like an animal and then... I'll bash your skulls in!"

The Unseated Soul Reapers charged back into the battle, with a new found vigor.

Kai stabbed his sheathed sword into the head of another hollow. He turned back to Hideki. "Look alive. You represent Squad Five here. Don't make us look bad."

* * *

The Soul Reapers had been battling against the hollows for quite some time, but they didn't seem to be able to put even the smallest dent in their numbers.

"It's like their multiplying..." Kai said.

Suddenly a Brontosaurus-esque hollow stepped toward her, and then stepped down toward Kai.

Kai clenched his jaw, and looked up at beast. He grabbed the sheath from his sword, and yanked it off, throwing it off to the side. The green energy blossomed from his blade. Before he could prepare to do anything, another fighter appeared slashing the hollow's leg off.

Orange, along with darker shades of orange, red, and several shades of yellow were coated around Kai's savior. These colors together always reminded Kai of fall.

"Hey, Mizu. I had that."

"You drew your sword too slowly, you would have been crushed." Mizu nodded to him.

Kai smiled. "Yeah, sure. So what's the plan?"

"This many hollows shouldn't come out of no where." Mizu stated. "We need to find whatever hollow is controlling them. This hollow is likely a Vasto Lorde, or even an Arrancar. How a Vasto Lorde or an Arrancar got in here without being noticed, I have no idea."

"Let us hunt!" Kai flew forward, slashing apart hollows as he flew by.

"Hideki, you need to stay here and hold them back." Mizu told him. "If your life is in danger, you must flee. Prolong your life as long as possible, because someone will eventually come to save you. This much spirit energy all together must have attracted someone."

"Alright..." Hideki turned to see a hollow that resembled an iguana crossed with a horse. Several hollows flew toward Hideki, attacking him from the sides while the horse-hollow charged at his front. Hideki slashed at his left, and then his right, but then horse-igauna bit into his chest. Hideki cried out, and blood splattered to the ground. He stumbled backward, pointing his sword at the hollow.

I don't have enough stamina to run away... so I can't take Mizu's advise... I might... die here...

* * *

Kai and Mizu were running side by side, Mizu searching through the area trying to find a hollow's massive energy.

"I can't find it!" Mizu told him.

"Yeah. Let's keep searching." Kai ducked down and avoided a hollow- stabbing it in the chest. He continued to run along side his brother.

"The hollow must be concealing his spirit energy." Mizu said.

"Let me help you." A voice said.

The two brothers stopped, turning to see a young man with dark blue hair, with a pair of silver glasses on his face. He was wearing a white uniform, with several light blue crosses on it.

Kai inhaled through his nose. "Your spirit energy smells like a human. But not a normal human... I can't figure it out."

"No time to explain. My name is Uryu Ishida. I can help you track the hollow."

* * *

"El directo!" Cried the voice of a young man, causing Hideki to turn to see Yasutora flying forward punching the hollow that was attacking him. Hideki eyed his arm, which was covered in black and red metal.

Yasutora Sado turned to him. "Looks like I came just in time." The metal on his arm disappeared.

* * *

A strange blue bow appeared in Uryu's hand, and he pointed it forward. He drew his hand back in a way that resembled pulling a bowstring back, even though his weapon had no string. An arrow appeared. He let go of the arrow, and the projectile flew into something- something that was invisible. For a moment the hollow appeared, then it disappeared again- unlike the last time it was killed, and Uryu's bow disappeared.

"That's one badass looking weapon." Kai said. "Where can I get one?"

Uryu turned away from him, and his bow disappeared. "I'd prefer not to associate with Soul Reapers." The Quincy walked away.

"I apologize for his behavior." Said a familiar voice. The two turned to see Kisuke Urahara. "He has a long complicated relationship with Soul Reapers." Along side Kisuke was Yoruichi Shihoin.

Kai pointed his sword off to the side, and the green energy swirled around the hilt of his sword and flew around the blade like a minute tornado. Suddenly the scabbard flew back towards him. The scabbard landed at his feet, and he knelt and put his sheath back on his sword.

Hideki walked over, Chad following him.

"Let's get back to the barracks." He told his teammates. He turned to Kisuke "Mister Urahara, you should probably tell the Head Captain you are here."


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 47: The Arrival of the Humans

Kisuke Urahara knocked on the massive gate of the First Squad. The gate creaked open, revealing the Lieutenant of the First Squad. "Mister Urahara. Captain Yamamoto has called for you, along with the other people that you came with."

Kisuke smiled. "It's been a while, Chojiro. I believe the last time we saw each other was at the Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting a hundred-ten years ago."

Chojiro nodded, and he gestured into the barracks.

"Right, right, Head Captain." Kisuke tipped his hat to him, and zipped through the barracks. He made it to the meeting to see that all of the Captains were standing in a straight line, with the sole lieutenant- Lilynette- standing directly in front of Starrk.

"Kisuke Urahara. Stand next to Captain Kuchiki." Yamamoto ordered. He was the only Captain that wasn't in the line- he was standing in the center of the room, while leaning on his cane.

Kisuke walked over, and he stood next to Byakuya, who didn't even look in his general direction.

Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Yasutora Sado walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Quincy. Fall in beside Captain Ukitake."

Jushiro smiled warmly and waved to him. Uryu silently walked over, and stood next to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, fall in beside Urahara. And you-" He pointed to Chad. "Fall in beside the Quincy."

Yamamoto tapped his cane against the ground. "Now! We must discuss what was happening. Quincy, tell me what happened with the hollow."

Uryu remained silent.

"Answer me, Quincy. It wasn't a suggestion. IT WAS AN ORDER!"

Uryu adjusted his sunglasses. "I don't wish to associate with the people who slaughtered my people."

Yamamoto's fist whitened. "We do not have time to debate whether we were right or wrong. The past is the past, and there is nothing we can do about it. Now, we are trying to protect the entire universe! Depending on your answer, a lot of people could die! ANSWER THE QUESTION! NOW!" Blood red energy boomed around the old Captain.

Uryu's eyes widened, then he instantly relaxed. "Two Soul Reapers were hunting a hollow. There was a large mass of hollows."

"There was another Soul Reaper battling against a hollow that I helped." Sado said.

"We already know that. What happened with the hollow?"

"He was invisible, and he was cloaking his spirit energy some how. I could sense him after a great deal of concentration, then I shot him in the chest. He appeared for a moment before disappearing into nothing."

"What did the hollow look like?"

Uryu paused. "It was medium sized. It wasn't a Vasto Lorde or a Gillian. It was a Menos, if I had to guess."

Just then, Kai and Mizu burst into the room, Chojiro following behind them- trying to get them to leave.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yamamoto roared.

Kai looked at him. "Sir, we have information about this hollow."

Mizu nodded. "The hollow that Uryu Ishida killed wasn't the leader. It was the figure head. And it wasn't cloaking it's spirit energy, it was just that weak."

"Then who was the leader of those hollows?" Shunsui asked. "Or are you suggesting that it was a coincidence all those hollows attacked?"

"No, not a coincidence. They scattered after two hollows were killed. The one Uryu Ishida killed, and the one that Yasutora Sado killed." Mizu stated.

Kai smiled. "Think about it. That one was a strong hollow- strong enough to stand up for a Fifth Seat. It must have been smart enough to hide in the pack so we couldn't tell that it was the leader."

"Thank you for the information." Starrk said. "If you have nothing else to add, please go back to the Squad."

"Sorry, Captains." Mizu bowed, and then turned and walked away. Kai saluted them, and he followed behind his brother. The door slammed behind them.

"It must have been Aizen." Sui-Feng clenched her fist. "Aizen sent the hollow."

"If he did," Starrk stated. "Then he probably would have had them attack the Seireitei. What is the point of sending the hollows if they were just going to attack a few random districts in Rukon?"

"He might have sent them as a distraction. Or to weaken our lower ranked fighters." Ayame said. "It's a military strategy. Go for the weak fleet first, and then take the stronger fleet by surprise."

"That is not Aizen's style. He wants to beat us on equal ground- to show how much better he is than us. That's why he told us the day he wanted to go after Karakura Town."

"Why is Aizen going after Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked. "There has to be a reason."

"That's because he's going after the Oken." Kisuke said. "The Oken is the key to the Soul King's palace."

"Soul King?"

"There is no time to explain right now, besides that he's what keeps the entire universe together." Kisuke adjusted his hat. "Captain Yamamoto. I think we need to discuss where Sado and Uryu are going to be."

"The two of them will be in Hueco Mundo. Their job, is to rescue Orihime." Yamamoto said. He tapped his cane. "This is extremely important, you two. There will be no healers in the Hueco Mundo."

"Captain Sui-Feng. Incase this is a plot by Aizen..." Starrk called across the room. "You should deploy the Stealth Force."

Sui-Feng nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

After the meeting, Ichigo walked up to Chad and Uryu. "Hey, guys. How'd you get here?"

"Kisuke brought us."

Lilynette walked over to them. "Hey, guys. Do you have somewhere to stay? If you don't... we can beat up some Unseated Soul Reapers and you could have their beds."

Uryu ran his fingers through his hair. "No. I'll find a place."

A hand clamped down on Uryu's shoulder, with enough force to nearly knock him down.

Uryu turned to see Shunsui Kyoraku, with a big smile plastered on his face. "Hey, you can be in my squad if you want."

"I'd rather not." Uryu said.

"No, I insist." Shunsui turned to Sado. "I hope there is no hard feelings between the two of us. You can stay in my squad too."

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Uryu asked.

"Nope." Lilynette laughed. "Shunsui's a pervert. But you two should be okay, because you're both guys."*

* * *

The young Espada was sitting at a table, with several other people sitting at the table. There were four people there.

"What is this about, Primera Espada?" Asked a man with a white skull covering his face. He had two horns coming out his head. He had a white jacket on.

"Rudbornn, and the Privaron Espada." Dann said. "This meeting stays silent. If you say anything, I'll kill you. Okay?"

Dann looked at Rudbornn, who nodded. Dann looked at a woman with purple hair- Sanderwicci who nodded. Dann averted his gaze to a man with orange hair.

"Yeah, I understand." That was Mosqueda.

Dann turned to the last person. It was a man with no disguising characteristics, besides his hollow mask covering his forehead. The man smiled. "Yes." That was Dordoni.

"Good." Dann tapped his fists on the table. "No one, react to what I'm about to say. I am going to betray Aizen."

"Betray... Aizen?" Dordoni asked. "Why?"

"Well for one, I don't like him. For two, he's using all of us. Four three, he's going to make Hueco Mundo into la basura de la mundo (the trashcan of the world- I don't know how to say universe in Spanish)."

Mosqueda cleared his throat. "How is he making us into a trashcan?"

"If he wins... what happens to us? Do you think he'll bring us to the Soul Palace? No. When and if he wins, he is going to discard us. We cannot stand for that!"

The other Arrancar remained silent.

"Rudbornn. Are you with or against me?"

He thought for a moment. "Aizen gave me power, and for that I am greatful. But. I will not stand for being thrown away with the broken chess pieces. I will join you Primera. But I also want to be an Espada."

"Don't worry. I'll allow you all to be Espada after the war is over. Mosqueda. Are you with me?"

He nodded. "I don't even see why we're going into this war. Maybe Soul Reapers killed our predecessors, but we're smarter than them. We don't need to go to this war."

"Sanderwicci, what about you?"

The girl started thinking. "I don't know. I think you're just like Aizen. You only want our help because it benifits your cause. You don't care about our well being, do you?"

"You are right, I don't really care what happens to you. The difference is, I am not going to kill you- I'll protect anyone who stands with me. Aizen will just let his followers die." Dann ran his fingers through his hair. "I would like an answer- if you don't make a choice... you're still going to be on Aizen's army."

"I will... join you, Primera." She shook her head. "But only because you're the lesser of two evils."

Dann nodded. "I understand your train of thought. Gracias, chica. (Thanks, girl)" The Primera pushed his chair backward then stood up. "Then we are done here. You may all leave now."

* * *

Notes: *The reason why Shunsui is talking to them (which may seem out of his comfort zone) is because he feels bad that he fought Chad, so he invited him to his barracks. He also feels bad that the Soul Reapers slaughtered the Quincy, so he also invited Uryu. Of course, he won't say any of this outloud.

Dear Guest Reviewer whom I can't private message to to being a guest reviewer- at the moment I can't update twice a week- because I am quite busy with school work, and other stories that I am writing.


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 48: Last Minute Training (Important message at the bottom of the page, make sure you read that.)

Starrk was dueling against Raizen, with his right hand tied behind his back. Raizen had an eye patch over his dominant eye. Starrk stepped forward, slashing down at Raizen. The Captain of the Ninth Squad batted Starrk's side to the side, and he punched at his face.

Starrk ducked, and bent down. He shoulder bashed Raizen, then he slashed at Raizen's blind side. Turning his entire head, Raizen's sword bounced off of Starrk's, then he swung his weapon down at Starrk's head. Starrk jumped to the side, slashing at the stomach of his opponent.

Raizen caught Starrk's wrist with his free hand, and he stabbed at Starrk's chest. Starrk swept Raizen's leg, causing the sword to slash into the air missing Starrk's shoulder by an inch. Starrk yanked his wrist from Raizen- then he slammed the hilt of his sword into Raizen's stomach.

Raizen nodded. "Good job, Starrk." He took his eye patch off, and sheathed his sword.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself." Starrk yanked his arm from behind his back, and he sheathed his sword.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Lilynette asked.

"We were training, Lilynette." Starrk explained.

"No way." She rolled her eyes. "Why are you battling like this so close to the war? You could die ya know."

"If we died from something as simple as this, we would die just as easily in the war." Starrk pointed out. "We might get injured, but there is almost nothing that Captain Unohana or even Lieutenant Kotetsu can't heal."

Lilynette nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did either of you get injured?"

Starrk shook his head, but then looked over at Raizen.

"No, we blocked each other's attacks before our opponent hit us." Raizen rubbed the eye he had covered by the eye patch. "I suggest you start training too, Lilynette."

"I will, I'll have a duel with Momo later."

"What exactly are you doing, anyway?" Starrk asked.

"I was just seeing what you guys were doing. It's really boring in the barracks."

Starrk titled his head to the side slightly. "Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Uh... no."

"Do that, then you can duel Momo."

"But paper work sucks!"

* * *

A few hours later, Starrk was sitting at a table across from Shunsui, the two of them with a glass in front of them, but neither of them eating food. Shunsui had a bottle of sake. In front of Starrk, was a brown glass bottle, that resembled a root beer bottle that said 'Malta' on the side.

"How are the Visoreds doing?" Shunsui asked.

Starrk shrugged. "They're fine. And what of the two humans that are in your squad?"

"They're both pretty nice. Too young to drink with me, though."

Starrk took a sip. "This isn't alcoholic either."

"Well that's because you're boring. I don't feel comfortable drinking alcohol around under-aged people. If you choose not to, I don't feel uncomfortable." He tilted his glass to him. "Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Starrk looked into his glass. "I'd like to transfer the human that I have in my squad to your squad. So he can be with his friends."

"That's the Substitute, right? What's his name, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah. So can you do it?"

"Yeah, I can do it. Because he isn't technically a member of the squad we don't have to do any paperwork for it. Just run it by Old Man Yama, so he knows where the kid's at."

"Right." Starrk adjusted his shoulder. "Are you ready for the war?"

"I don't like war. I don't like battling or fighting... But I'm as ready as I can be. And you?"

"I'm doing a bit of last minute training so I can battle against the Primera. But I didn't use my Shikai, so I can use that to my advantage."

"Then you didn't use your Bankai either." Shunsui said.

"Yes. I don't wish to use my Bankai, but if push comes to shove, I will. I assume you will do the same?"

"Most likely not. If I use my Bankai it will hurt other people in the area. If no one else is around me besides Arrancar- I don't know how that will happen, but it could- then by all means, I'll unleash hell on them."

* * *

A small group of Soul Reapers were sitting in a circle. That group included Ayame, Starrk, Lilynette, Love, Kensei, and Raizen. Those were the people that were heading to Real Karakura Town.

"We need to tell each other about our abilities so we can work well together." Starrk said. "I'll start. Lilynette and I are the same being, and when we use our Shikai, she turns into guns. Our Bankai is..." [Did you really think I would do that? Nah, mate. But he does explain it.].

"That sounds pretty powerful and destructive." Raizen pointed out. "I guess I'll so next. My Shikai isn't any different from my sealed form, besides the color. To unlock my Shikai, I first need to cut my opponent. After cutting my opponent, I utter the release command - _slice_ \- and the blade changes to have a slight pink tint. After drawing enough blood from either myself or my opponent, the blade will turn blood red. Then I will unlock my Bankai. With my Bankai I can kill anyone with one strike. But it's still limited to close combat, and it takes a long time to unlock."

"I guess I'll go next." Love shrugged. "My Shikai turns my Zanpakuto into a massive Kanabo, with spikes. It can control fire. My Bankai -"[Not gonna reveal his Bankai either, sorry.] "Kensei and I have the ability to hollowify, this mask makes us massively stronger- but it's got a time limit on it. Oh yeah, Kensei. Your turn."

"I keep my Zanpakuto in constant Shikai release. Tachikaze's Shikai is a knife, with a trigger on the hilt- near the guard. I can control wind with it. In my Bankai form, the blade transforms into armor around my arms, and my shoulders, and I have a blade in each of my hands. I can transform these blades into anything I want, as long as I touch my enemy."

"I guess that leaves me." Ayame said. "My Shikai is a poison type.* It creates a gauntlet around my hand, and a single protrusion comes out on the side of my arm. When that gets snapped off, it poisons them, and two more protrusions take it's place- every time until my arm is covered in the protrusions- then I need to go into Bankai, which is," [Yeah.]

"Do you guys think that we'll be able to win this war?" Lilynette asked.

Everyone paused.

"Lilynette- being the only one smart enough to actually ask the question that we were all thinking." Ayame stated, with a smile turning across her cheek. "We will win, Lilynette. Do not worry- we'll win."

Lilynette smiled. "That's good enough for me!"

Notes: *I am not going to reveal anyone's Bankai, because I feel like it's weak to reveal techniques in dialogue. Also, to start with Ayame's Shikai was a bit different. It had a bunch of protrusions to start with, but now it has only one and then when it gets broken it'll multiply- what she just said a minute ago.

I need to put a hiatus on this story. There are several reasons why I need to. The first reason is because I need to plan things out more for the war- I don't want to half ass it. But, due to having a bunch of School Work, I spent most of my free time working on the actual chapters and couldn't get much planning done. That would be my second problem. The first problem I was trying to solve by doing the filler. The filler itself was effected by the second problem, and then it caused a third problem. I was getting extremely bored of writing the filler. I kinda had to force myself to write this chapter because I didn't want to create an entire chapter just stating I was going on hiatus. I decided to leave a bit of content before I decided to leave.

Unlike a normal arc, which is ten episodes, I will end this arc as soon as I'm ready. I might come back with in a month or a week, I don't know. I do still wish to write this story, I just need a bit of a break. I might start a few smaller stories (without a proper schedule) to occupy my time, I just need to take a break from this story. Or maybe I will watch more anime than normal. Or I might work on one of my original works- who knows?

I'm also cutting this episode a bit shorter than normal. Have a nice day, later.


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 49: And So it Begins

Corpses. Corpses lying everywhere. Rubble fell from the massive buildings in the area. Starrk jumped backward to avoid being crushed by the rubble. "Damn..." He mumbled. "I knew... I knew..."

"You knew... WHAT?" Growled a voice.

Starrk swiftly spun around, seeing Raizen covered in blood, lying on the ground. A massive piece of rubble had crushed his back. Starrk started pushing the rubble off of him, but he couldn't muster enough strength to move it.

"YOU KNEW _WHAT_ , STARRK? YOU KNEW NOT TO USE YOUR BANKAI? Then... why did you? All these people... are dead because of you!"

Starrk's eyes widened. "No... that can't be..."

More rubble fell toward Raizen's head. Starrk flew toward it, his arms reached out for it.

"Stop! Don't bother trying to save me, you didn't bother to try to save the rest of them!"

Starrk stopped, and the rubble collided with his skull.

* * *

"WAKE UP, Starrk!" Lilynette roared while slamming a frying pan into Starrk's head.

Starrk groaned, as he came back to reality. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Come on, we need to get ready for the war!" Lilynette cried. "Get up, get up!"

"You know... I've been thinking..."

"Thinking what, Starrk?"

"What if we just don't go to the war?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Think about it. People are going to die. If we aren't involved... then we won't need to know who gets killed. I suggest we leave the Soul Society, maybe live with Urahara in the World of the Living. There's enough Soul Reapers there to win the war without us."

Lilynette punched him in the stomach. "Stop being an idiot. Let's go."

Starrk looked into her eyes. "Do you realize... that we might die?"

Lilynette froze, then nodded. "Yes, I know. But we still need to do this."

"Hey, Captain." Called someone.

He turned to see Kai and Mizu standing in the doorway, Kai had his sword swung onto his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"It's time to go, Captain." Kai said. "We need to fight for the Soul Society."

Mizu shook his head. "Not the Soul Society. The whole universe."

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, there was a massive group of hollows standing before the Primera Espada, Dann Gordeau. "Are you ready to go to war?" Dann yelled so everyone could here him. "If you are not willing to give your life for Hueco Mundo, do not come. This battle is not about one life. Not your life. Not Aizen's life. Not even my life. This battle is for the honor all the hollows! To give honor to Hueco Mundo!"

Everyone cheered.

"The people that are going to the World of the Living to go to Karakura Town, with me. And the people that are staying in Hueco Mundo will stay here. FOR THE HOLLOWS!"

* * *

"Are you ready, Kaname?" Ichimaru asked the man.

Kaname nodded. "Yes."

"Enough talk, you two. We have a battle that we need to attend." Aizen smiled, and walked out of the room, to see Dann standing across the hall, leaning against the wall. His piercing red eyes cut through the air like a knife. "Have you gotten the hollows ready?"

"Yes. Also, Aizen..." He pointed a hand at him, and a Cero formed and blasted toward him. The ball stopped an inch from his face. "Watch your back." The Cero disappeared.

* * *

Standing in Fake Karakura Town, a soft wind blew into the Captain jacket of Yamamoto. The elderly Soul Reaper had his hands rested on his cane. "The battle, is about to start." Yamamoto called, to the massive horde of Soul Reapers behind him.

Suddenly a massive black tear appeared in the sky, ripping open a portal to Hueco Mundo.

First, a pair off blood red eyes appeared, and then Dann flew forward. He began searching for something. Or someone.

"Damn. He isn't here."

Suddenly, eight beings stepped into Fake Karakura Town from the portal to Hueco Mundo.

Yamamoto stepped forward, drawing his sword. "All things of this world, turn to ashes... Ryujin Jakka." His blade transformed into a sword of flame.

Dann teleported over to Aizen. "The person who I want to fight isn't here. I'm going to find him, then I'm coming back."

"Take Zommari with you."

* * *

A large group of Soul Reapers charged into Hueco Mundo. "Hey, you two." Kai shouted, causing Chad and Uryu to turn toward him. "You guys are headed to find that woman, right? Mizu and I can guard you while you go there. Four heads are better than two, right?"

"Fine." Uryu replied.

A hollow charged at Kai, who slashed down into it's head, and Mizu stabbed the beast in the hip, causing the hollow to disappear.

* * *

Dann opened another portal, soaring into the Soul Society- searching for Starrk. "I can sense him... he's here..."

Flying behind Dann was Zommari who was struggling to keep up.

Flying toward the Seireitei, he collided with an invisible barrier, and he was sent flying backward. Dann rubbed his head, and he punched the barrier. He readied to punch the wall again.

"You aren't going to be able to break through that."

Dann turned to see Starrk standing there, his sword at his hip.

Zommari stopped right next to Dann.

"Hello, Coyote Starrk." Dann stepped toward him.

"We will not fight here. Follow me, I'll lead you to where we will battle."

Starrk flew away, the two following behind him. The two Arrancar easily followed behind him.

* * *

Starrk landed at a barren plane; grass licking at Starrk's ankles. Behind Starrk was Lilynette, Kensei, Ayame, and Raizen.

"I don't wish to battle your allies." Said Dann. "Tell them to leave."

"You brought an ally as well." Starrk gestured to Zommari.

"Zommari. Attack the man with grey hair." The Primera ordered. "Then kill the woman with black hair. While you're doing that, I'll take Starrk and the other man. The little girl will be no trouble to either of us."

Zommari flew toward Kensei, who dodged to the side and punched him in the face. Kensei reached into his back pocket, and he pulled out a large hunting knife with a trigger just beneath the hilt.

The Primera flew at Ayame, but Raizen drew his sword first and slashed at him. Dann spun around- dodging the slash, then he palmed at his head. Ayame kicked him hard in the side, and then grabbed onto his arm. Dann punched Ayame in the face with his free hand, and yanked his arm from her grip.

While he was distracted, Raizen slashed him across the shoulder, blood splattered onto his blade. "Slice. Manzo." His blade got a slight pinkish tint to it. Ayame jumped backward.*

"Starrk, Lilynette. You two need to get back, and we'll try and slow him down." She pointed her sword forward. "Destroy him, Takeuchi." Her blade morphed around her hand into a steel gauntlet with a single spike protruding from each side of her arm.

* * *

"All things of this world, turn to ashes... Ryujin Jakka." Yamamoto called, and flames flew forward- forming a circle around Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen, and the Espada that had went to the Soul Society.

"This war..." Aizen said. "Has begun."

* * *

Notes: *At this point I realized how similar Raizen's abilities are to Ikkaku's Bankai. It's really annoying when you think that you have an original idea and then you realize that someone already did something similar. Similarities between these abilities were not intentional.

I AM BACK! Thanks for waiting, the fans of this series, it's much appreciated. I really hate planning things out, it's extremely boring- I'm an improviser. I came into a few problems, some of them I solved, and others... not so much. In an anime, a fight has aesthetic value. In a story such as this, it doesn't. It's up to the reader's imagination and my descriptions. And let's be honest, my descriptions aren't exactly high quality. The point is that in a story, an arc of just fighting can get extremely boring. It gets boring in anime too.

This arc is going to be almost only battles, unless I want to interrupt it with filler Bleach-anime style, but I'm not going to do that because that's annoying. I couldn't decide weather to just cut some fights out, make the lesser important battles shorter, or if I should just go normally. The only options I see are lose-lose situations. It would be appreciated if one of you guys could give me an idea as to what I should do. If not, I'll just have to figure it out myself.

Also, I'm planning on changing my name. Not sure what to, though. When I post new stories I'll be sure to put 'formerly known as Hungry Derp' in the first chapter and in my Bio. I'm also probably going to change my profile picture too.


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 50: Dann versus Raizen and Ayame

Starrk grabbed Lilynette by the shoulders. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded, and the two flash stepped up away from the battle.

Zommari stepped forward to chase after them, but Kensei flash stepped behind him, putting his knife to his throat.

"Make one move, and you're dead." Kensei warned.

Zommari turned to him. "Do not stand in my way."

"What're you going to do about it?" Kensei jerked his knife toward the Arrancar's throat, but Zommari Sonido'd to the right, effectively dodging the knife.

* * *

Dann launched himself forward, punching at Raizen's head. Raizen jumped to the right, and slashed him across the shoulder. Dann planted his feet on the ground, and then threw a hook at Raizen's ribs. Ayame caught his wrist with her Zanpakuto-coated hand, and threw him backward.

Ayame swung a punch at him, missing his shoulder by an inch, but the protrusion snapped off, stabbing into him. Dann jumped backward, as Raizen leapt over Ayame and slashed down at him. Raizen grabbed the blade, blood splattering into his sword- causing his sword to become slightly more pink. Dann swung Raizen into Ayame, and then leapt up into the air.

Pivioting in midair, he divebombed toward them, as he put his hand on his shoulder wound, and his shoulder healed from Raizen's first slash, and Ayame's poison disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah." Raizen responded. Dann landed on the ground, debris flying toward the two.

The two Captains flew up into the air, avoiding the debris. Dann looked up at them with his blood red eyes, and grinned. "Ya know... you guys are pretty strong. I'll battle you two for a while, but I doubt that you guys would be able to defeat me."

Raizen flew down toward him, Ayame close behind him. Dann leapt into the air to meet them. Just as the two men were nearly in arm's length, Raizen flash stepped away, and Ayame punched him directly in the nose. Dann fell out of the air, reaching for his nose. Before he could reach it, Raizen slashed down at him.

Dann caught his sword with his dominant hand, blood running down the sword- darkening the tint the slightest bit. With his free hand he went for his nose, but Ayame kicked at his head. He lifted his shoulder, tanking the kick. With his hand, he rubbed his nose.

Blue spirit energy blossomed around his right arm, and he tightened his grip on Raizen's sword, attempting to snap the weapon. Ayame punched him hard in the ribs, then her hand slipped off him, and the protrusion pointing out of the other side, broke stabbing into him. Dann clenched his jaw, and then kicked Raizen in the lower stomach then jumped backward.

 _Looks like I'm on the defensive._ Thought Dann. _Good._

Raizen charged and slashed at Dann. Doing a front flip over the Soul Reaper, Dann punched him hard in the shoulder blade. Raizen cried out, as he heard something snap.*

Raizen dropped his sword, but picked it up with his less dominant hand. Raizen slashed at his side. Dann dodged to the right, and then punched him in the chin. Dann leapt backward, rubbing his side. Something small was stabbed into his shoulder. He spun around to see Ayame hand stabbed a pair of protrusions into his arm. He grabbed her wrist, and threw her into Raizen.

Ayame flash stepped to avoid tackling Raizen. "Are you injured?" Ayame asked him.

"I can't use my good arm, and it hurts like hell."

"Ah, so you're perfectly fine."

"Shut up..."

"How many slashes until you're going to be able to use your Bankai?"

"Too many."

"Damn."

"Are you two done?" Dann asked. "If you're going to just sit there and talk, I'm going to find Starrk and hunt him down."

Ignoring him, Ayame continued. "You go back up Kensei, I'm going to use my Bankai."

"Are you sure?" Raizen asked.

"If this fight goes any longer, I won't be able to use it at all."

"Alright..." Raizen flash stepped away, flash stepping behind Zommari.

* * *

A few minutes ago, Kensei and Zommari were in a battle. Zommari had drawn his sword, and he was slashing down at him. Kensei blocked with his knife, then he threw up Zommari's blade, then stabbed at him.

A blade came down, crashing into his back. Blood splattered onto the ground, Kensei groaned, then spun around.

"I am the fastest Espada." Zommari said. "I am so fast that I can create Sonido Clones."

The first Zommari slashed at Kensei, but he lifted his hand to his face. A white hockey mask appeared on his face, and he roared. He spun around, slashing the first across the chest- the clone disappeared. Zommari suddenly duplicated into nine different forms.

Kensei clenched his jaw, and looked around. _Which one should I attack?_ He thought.

Suddenly, Raizen appeared behind him. "I can take these guys. You go recover."

"Whatever." Kensei's mask disappeared, and the flash stepped away.

Raizen slashed the clone closest to him, then spun around and slashed two more down. Three simultaniously attacked- one downward slash, a horizontal slash, and a stab at his side.

The Captain jumped backward, then he jumped forward and slashed the three across the head. The remaining clones began creating more doppelgangers. Raizen growled, gripping his sword tighter.

* * *

"Bankai..." Ayame mumbled. "Takeuchi no Kami." Ayame began glowing a bright red. The red disappeared, and Ayame's gauntlet was gone.

 _She's disarmed..._ Dann thought. _What the hell?_

Ayame charged at the Primera.

 _She's charging at me the same as when she was still armed. Is her sword invisible?_ Dann thought. Blue energy glowed around his entire arm, and he punched at Ayame's head. She threw her own punch, without even attempting to dodge or block.

Ayame's hand slammed into Dann's spirit energy-armored shoulder, and Dann's armored fist collided with Ayame's fist.

The spirit energy began boiling, and disappearing. The Primera flew up into the air, and he made the energy disappear. He watched, as something for the most part translucent, fell from the sky and crashed into the ground and ate through the grass and soil, burrowing deep into the ground before disappearing.

Dann looked in curiousity. "What is that technique that you're using?" Ayame flash stepped, suddenly being an inch from his face. Dann Sonido'd backward, before Ayame could grab him.

 _Was that acid?_ Dann thought. _I don't understand what's going on._

* * *

Mean while in Hueco Mundo, the Soul Reapers were invading.

Uryu Ishida along with Yasutora "Chad" Sado charged toward the castle of Hueco Mundo, known as Las Noches.

"Remember, the objective is to find Orihime!" Uryu yelled.

An Arrancar charged at them.

"We don't have time for this..." Uryu groaned.

"As the great Iron Maiden once said..." A voice said from behind them. "Be quick, or be dead." Kai Umino leapt out from behind Uryu, and he slammed his sheathed sword down into the Arrancar's skull, cracking it open, making the Arrancar disappear into smoke.

Mizu, stepped forward. "What my music loving brother is trying to say, is that you might want to move faster. We'll even back you guys up."

"Right. Let's go!" Uryu yelled, not slowing down in the slightest.

* * *

With the Espada along with Aizen and his cohorts sealed away by Yamamoto's fire, there was only lower leveled Arrancar open.

The Soul Reapers that were in Fake Karakura Town were standing on a massive white building.

"It's time for the crowd controllers!" Shouted Yachiru. "GOOOOOOOO!"

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." Mumbled Byakuya. Flower pedals flew around his body, and then flew toward a handful of Arrancar that were charging toward the building the Captains were.

Kenpachi grinned and leapt down to the ground. Kenpachi charged toward a massive group of Arrancar, slashing at them wildly.

An Arrancar with a mask of a Texan longhorn was standing on a building, several buildings away from the confrontation, watching the two Captains take down the Arrancar.

"You look pretty comfortable up here."

The Arrancar turned, to see Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori, and Nemu Kurotsuchi standing there. Rangiku was the one that spoke.

A small Arrancar Sonido'd up to him. "Do you want my help, Rudbornn?"

Rudbornn turned, and smacked him across the face knocking the small Arrancar off the building. Rudbornn turned to the Lieutenants. "The three of you won't be able to defeat me. No one will be able to defeat me, because of my power." He gripped the sword at his hip, drawing it. "Grow... Arbol."

* * *

Kensei flash stepped over, and found Starrk.

"Hold on!" Starrk yelled, holding his hand up in the air. He walked up to the Visored.

"What was that about?" Kensei asked. "What exactly are you doing?"

"You don't think that I was just sitting here doing nothing, did you? I set a trap and you almost triggered it."

* * *

Notes: *I looked up if it was possible to break your shoulder blade, and in fact, it is. It is rare, but still possible. It could be caused by blunt force, like a hammer or baseball bat. A standard Arrancar is definitely stronger than a human with a hammer.

Well guys... we did it. We reached the goal that I had set for thirty follows, favorites, and reviews. I wasn't expecting to reach this goal so soon. I am planning out the special episode that I had planned out... but I won't seriously start writing it until I reach forty five follows, favorites, and reviews. By then, I will be at a point where I can write the episode where it makes sense.


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 51: Ayame's Limit

Blood splattered to the ground, as Raizen slashed six Zommari's down. He glanced down at his sword. "Nearly there..."

The real Zommari had a slash mark on his stomach, but he had not been defeated yet. Zommari clenched his jaw. "Damn you." He placed his hands together. "Because of you, I am already using my Resurreccion."

"Is that so?" Raizen leaned his sword against his shoulder. "You still won't be able to defeat me."

"Quell. Brujeria!" His neck snapped off to the side, and his irises expanded. Yellow smoke erupted all around him.

* * *

Ayame flew toward the Primera. Dann rubbed his hands together, and then he was suddenly standing in the air. _I need to create a strategy._ He thought. _When I got close to her the first name, something started burning against my spirit energy. If I look hard enough, I am able to see it something around her... there is something. Something, but I can't figure out what it is._

Before he could properly form a plan, Ayame flew up into the air. Blue energy exploded around him, and he flew down at the Captain. Ayame punched at his head. Dann pivoted out of the way, and he kicked Ayame in the chest as hard as he could- sending both of them flying backward in opposite directions.

Dann looked down at his leg, to see something was corroding his spirit energy. The nearly see-through liquid was eating away at his spirit energy armor as if it were acid. The energy disappeared, and the acid dropped to the ground. The acid consumed the grass, and burrowed into the ground.

Dann charged at Ayame, who flash stepped behind him. Dann spun around and kicked dirt into her face. He then jumped backward. He watched as the dirt corroded away before touching her. Dann looked around, seeing that there was a small mountain in the background. "Come on, Captain. I think it's time for a change in scenery."

Dann took off, running toward the mountain.

"Son of a... I can't last much longer..." She mumbled.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, the two humans and two Soul Reapers sprinted toward Las Noches. "We've been running for about ten minutes! It doesn't seem like we're getting any closer to the damn castle." Kai complained. "Maybe we should run faster."

"MAYBE!" Laughed a voice behind him.

Kai hit the breaks, and spun around. His eyes widened at his opponent- a man with long black hair, and wearing a white uniform, with a massive spoon-esque dome behind his head. His left eye hidden behind an eye patch. His weapon was a massive battle axe, with two crescent moon shapes, back to back. Beside him was a shorter blond man.

The other three stopped as well. Kai raised his hand. "Don't worry. I can handle these two."

"Kai, his spirit energy-" Mizu tried.

"Shut up, Mizu." Kai smiled. "I can them both down without a sweat. Don't worry about it."

"Don't waste my time." The man with the giant axe said. "The four of you will have to attack me at once if to have a chance of defeating me. I am the Quinto Espada! Do not disrespect me!" He slammed his axe into the ground.

"Kai, this isn't-" Mizu spoke again.

"I said go." Green energy boomed off of Kai, and he grinned even broader. "I'll kick both of their asses!"

"As you wish." Mizu turned to the other two. "Come on, we better start going."

The three took off. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to leave him alone with those two?" Uryu asked. "He might get killed."

"I know. He knows that too, but he knows what the mission is. It is to rescue Orihime Inoue, and protect you two. If someone else shows up, I need to fight them. If both of us win, we will join back up with you."

Kai frowned, and more energy exploded off of him. _If I die, then I die. Hopefully I can hold them back for a little while._ He thought.

"Damn it!" The Quinto growled and stomped his foot. "Tesra, attack him! NOW!"

"Yes, Master Nnoitra." Tesra, the small blond man, stepped toward Kai drawing his sword. The Soul Reaper pointed his sheathed sword at him.

"Take one step forward, and you're dead." Kai warned.

"TESRA!" Nnoitra growled.

Tesra nodded, and stepped forward. He slashed into Kai's sword. Kai took a step backward, then he stabbed his sheathed sword directly in Tesra's throat. Tesra choked, and started coughing. Kai stepped forward, then slashed down at his shoulder. Tesra lifted his sword to defend himself, but Kai grabbed his wrist with his free hand, then Kai slammed his sword into the side of Tesra's neck.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra roared, slashing down at Kai. Instinctively, Kai dropped his sword and grabbed Tesra by the throat. He swung the Arrancar into The Espada's axe- the weapon easily cutting through the man's flesh.

Kai grimaced, and jumped backward.

"You... made me kill Tesra!" Nnoitra growled.

* * *

Rangiku drew her sword, and charged at Rudbornn, just as he unleashed his Resurrecion. Tree branches wrapped around his waist, and lifted him up into the air. Rangiku slashed at the branches. A skull formed at one of the branches, then a body formed under the skull. He drew his own sword, and then blocked Rangiku's sword.

"What the..." Rangiku mumbled and jumped backward.

More skulls formed from branches, and then bodies formed from the skulls, the skulled men walked toward Rangiku, Momo, and Nemu. "What the heck is going on...?" Rangiku growled.

"These are the Exequias." (Lit. Funeral Rites.) Rudbornn looked down at him from his branches. "None of you will get anymore lose to me. You will lose. And you will die."

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Raizen clenched his sword with his left hand, due to his right being unusable. _My right arm is unusable... Thanks, Primera._ He thought.

The smoke cleared from the area, there stood Zommari. Eyes were covering his entire body, and his white clothes had turned purple.

"What... in the blue hell..." Raizen groaned. "Did your mother let you dress yourself this morning?"

"Do not mock me, Soul Reaper. In this form I will completely destroy you."

"Is that so?" Raizen leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Words are cheap. Show me, Arrancar."

All of the eyes that surrounded on Zommari's body closed. One of the eyes on his left arm opened suddenly. "Now," Zommari said. "I control your right arm. Right arm upward."

Raizen looked down at his arm. It didn't move. "Stop fooling around, Arrancar. I've seen enough. I'm cutting you apart." Raizen charged, and he slashed Zommari across the stomach. An eye on Zommari's stomach opened, seeing Raizen's left leg first.

His left leg bent suddenly, forcing him to the ground. Raizen jumped off his other leg, and flew up into the air. _What the... hell?_ He thought. _He couldn't move my right arm, but he has control over my leg now. My other leg is completely fine. Why wouldn't he be able to control my arm?_ He stopped flying, and floated in the air about a hundred yards in the air.

 _Wait, I can't use my right arm. So maybe he can only use it when I can. So the Primera ended up helping me out anyway. I need to end this battle quickly, or he might take over my entire body and then make me attack Kensei or Starrk._

* * *

Ayame flew toward the mountains were Dann had retreated too. She stopped, and looked around. She couldn't find him. _I'm going to run out of Spirit energy if he doesn't show himself soon._ "Don't hide, Primera. Fight like you have at least a shred of honor."

"Says the one who's coated themself with poison."

Ayame's eyes widened, and she spun around to see Dann right behind her. She grabbed at his arm, but he flash stepped away. She turned, looking to figure out where he was. She looked up to see Dann flying down toward her, carrying a massive chunk of rock above his head. He roared as he hurled it down at Ayame.

"Oh God..." The rock crashed down over her. Dann floated above the massive chunk of earth.

"Did I get her?" He mumbled. He put his hands on the rock, and he pushed spirit energy through his hand. The entire rock crashed into dust and smaller rocks. Dann saw a human-sized hole in the ground. He looked down into the hole to see that she had burrowed through the ground, to avoid getting crushed by the rock.

Ayame suddenly tackled the Primera into the ground, by wrapping her arms around his waist. The poison burnt through his clothes, and quickly began to burn into his skin. He roared in pain, feeling like Ayame's arms were on fire.

Dann grabbed Ayame's hair, then punched her in the nose with his other hand. Her neck flicked backward, her grip around him loosened- and the threw her into the air.

* * *

"What the hell?" Kensei mumbled. "Shit, that's Ayame." He flew toward her.

* * *

Ayame flew through the sky, in a partial conscious state. _What's going on? She thought. Oh, Kensei's flying toward me..._ Her eyes flicked open. "Kensei, stop!" Ayame caught herself in the air. "If you touch me, you'll get poisoned."

She gestured down to the ground, where the Primera was screaming in anguish.

"Right." Kensei said. "Where the hell is your Zanpakuto?"

"When I go into my Bankai, my sword disappears- and poison coats my entire body. The only think that keeps me from getting poisoned is keeping spirit energy all around my body. The only part of my body that I don't imitate poison is the soles of my feet."

Kensei nodded. "How much more spirit energy do you have?"

"Not very much longer. We need to hurry up."

Dann looked up at the too, his blood red eyes glared at the two. "Now you're both going to die."

* * *

Notes: I have decided that pretty soon I am going to start uploading more chapters to Kenpachi in Naruto, as soon as the person who's currently reading it gets caught up. (Kenpachi in Naruto will continue as soon as my one reader catches back up). I am also writing a Justice League fanfiction. So you guys should go and check those stories out. Fear not, I will not overwhelm myself with work. I'm waiting for the reader to check up before I start updating Kenpachi in Naruto, and I'm only updating the Justice League one whenever I feel like it. And school will be over soon, and I can't drive yet so I don't have a job to worry about.


	52. Chapter 52

Episode 52: Defeat

Raizen was flying down toward Zommari. _I can't use my right arm, or my left leg. I need to end this quickly..._ He thought. His left leg was flailing around, but it didn't know him down in the slightest.

Zommari opened another one of his eyes, and the first thing that it saw was Raizen's right foot. Raizen clenched his jaw as he came down toward the Espada. He roared as he slashed down at Zommari.

* * *

Ayame and Kensei landed on the ground, standing in front of the Primera. The Primera's clothes were burnt at his shoulders, and around his waist. Dann had rubbed his wounds, causing the poison to stop flowing through his body. Dann cleared his throat, and said; "I've wasted enough time on you. So I'm going to wrap this up, and I'm going to fight Starrk."

Ayame advanced, punched at Dann's head. The Espada jumped backward and kicked a bunch of sand into her face. Kensei charged and stabbed at him. Dann grabbed his wrist, swept his leg, and then swung him into Ayame.

Kensei groaned in pain as the poison began to course through his body.

"Kensei!" Ayame cried.

* * *

Zommari lifted his arm to block Raizen's sword, but the blade slashed into his forearm. Raizen smiled. "Bankai... Seiji Manzo."Raizen then slashed across Zommari's chest. The Arrancar disappeared, shattering into nothingness.

Raizen charged toward the battle with the Primera Espada. He looked forward, to see a figure was flying toward him.

* * *

A few moments ago, Ayame was looking in horror as her poison was running through Kensei's body. The Primera wasted no time, grabbed her by the collar with a spirit energy coated hand, and then hurled her toward the direction of where Zommari's spirit energy had just been before it disappeared.

The Espada knelt next to Kensei. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

* * *

Raizen dropped his sword when he realized that Ayame was flying toward him. Raizen flew toward her, and attempted to catch her. "Raizen, no!" She yelled, but it was too late. Raizen had already caught her, and almost instantly roared in pain. He turned, and grabbed his sword.

"WHERE'S THE PRIMERA!" He screamed.

"We need to get you some medical attention-"

"Tell me where he is!" He growled, though clenched teeth. "No medics here! I need to hit him at least once before I die!"

Ayame pointed to where she was thrown. Raizen flash stepped, and found Dann Gordeau standing above Kensei, who was lying on his back. Without missing a beat, Raizen slashed down at him. A spear made of spirit energy appeared in his hand, blocking the sword- but instantly shattered against Raizen's sword. Raizen stabbed at his head, but he ducked and reached forward- blasting him in the chest with a wave of spirit energy.

Raizen charged back at him, but more slowly this time. He roared and slashed down at him. Two swords appeared in Dann's hands. Raizen slashed down at him, but Dann swatted his sword to the side, but his sword disappeared. Then Dann slashed Raizen across the chest. "Stand down, Captain. And I will help you."

"HELP ME?" He roared, slashing at him. Dann blocked the sword with his own, but it disappeared. "You can't help me!" He roared, stabbing forward. Dann jumped to the side and avoided the sword. "The only thing that matters is defeating you! I'm going to die, so it doesn't matter what happens to me!" He lifted his hand harder, and slashed down at him.

"You've got nothing else to lose, so your style has become predictable." Dann caught his wrist, then he kicked him hard in the stomach. He yanked the sword from him, and then stabbed it into the ground. The Primera blasted a cero into Raizen's chest, knocking the man to the ground.

* * *

Ayame, who didn't want to use the spirit energy to flash step, was running to catch up with Raizen.

Dann was kneeling on the ground, with Raizen on the ground in front of him. Raizen's Zanpakuto had transformed back into it's sealed form.

"What did you..." Ayame asked, but never finished her question.

Dann stood up, looking Ayame in the face. "All I want to do is fight Starrk. No one else needs to die. So step aside, and I won't hurt you."

Ayame stood there in shock. _What... what should I do?_ She thought. _He didn't kill either of them, in fact he healed them, so I should be grateful. But, he does want to fight my teammate, Starrk. Should I stop him?_ She clenched her fist.

Dann looked around, and he started walking toward Starrk.

 _This is my last chance..._ Ayame thought. _This is my last chance to stop him! I have to stop him before he kills Starrk!_ She charged toward the Primera, but he turned around. He pointed his hand at her, blue energy flicking around his fingers.

"Turn off your Bankai, and then take those two to a medic. Then go fight Aizen. Starrk and I will join you shortly."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ayame asked.

Dann didn't answer her. "What's it gonna be? Are you going to attack me and then you're going to be killed? Or are you going to do what's right, and heal your friends?" A cero began forming in his hand.

Ayame fell to her knees, and then a sword appeared into her hand. The ground under her knees and hands did not get destroyed. Ayame stood back up, and sheathed her sword. _I'm sorry, Starrk. I can't help you..._ She thought as she turned back to her fallen teammates.

* * *

Kai jumped backward, avoiding a slash from Nnoitra's strange axe. "Hold still, you coward!" Nnoitra charged and slashed horizontally at him.

Kai jumped back, and at the same time he slashed the axe backward. Kai pointed his sword at his opponent. "Are you ready, Tamashi?" Blue energy fromed around, him. But the energy was different from the last time, it had black highlights instead of being solid blue. Kai smiled. "Good."

Suddenly more of the energy flew around Kai's sheath close to the guard. Nnoitra lifted his axe above his head. Suddenly the sheath launched off of the blade and smashed into his face. Nnoitra fell backward, his arm falling down to the side. "Bastard!" Nnoitra growled.

"Raise Hell... Tamashi!" Kai's grin broadened. His sword transformed into a Nodachi*, with a blue hilt. The blue and black energy formed around Kai, but didn't take an actual form- just a mass of energy. "Now, Espada." He said. "Now is when I'm going to defeat you."

"Oh yeah?" Nnoitra roared, and he stepped forward and slashed down at him. Kai jumped to the side, and slashed him across the side. His eyes widened when he realized that Nnoitra hadn't been cut.

"Hierro..." Kai mumbled. "I didn't think they were this strong. This is the first time I've battled an Espada, though. So they could be..." Nnoitra slashed down at him, but Kai jumped to the side, batting the axe off to the side.

"No, most Arrancar are not as powerful as I am. Because I am the strongest Arrancar! I have the strongest Hierro! But... your sword isn't strong enough to cut even the weakest Arrancar. You will eventually die, Soul Reaper!"

"Oh yeah?"

"If you sit and dodge like that, you'll get tired and I will cut off your head."

Kai grinned. "You'll take my life, but I'll take you's too..."

* * *

"Aren't you worried about your brother?" Asked Uyru as the three headed toward Los Noches.

"Yes, I am worried. But I know that Kai can handle himself, at least until we get back."

"He is just a Third Seat, that man is an Espada. Do you think a Third Seat could really take him?"

"No. But my brother isn't just a normal Third Seat, he has a trump card."

"What is his trump card?" Yasutora asked.

"Yes, what is his trump card?" Hissed a high pitched voice.

The three stopped, and turned to see a man with a large glass container instead of a head, and two small heads, each of them with half of the number nine tattooed on their head.

"You're an Espada." Mizu said.

"Yes, we are Espada." Said a deeper voice. "If you have any comments about your appearance, keep them to yourself."

"We've heard them all." Finished the high voice.

"You guys need to go on." Mizu said. "I can handle this."

"Alright." Uryu said. "Come on, Chad." The two charged forward, running toward Los Noches.

* * *

Rangiku drew her sword, along with Momo. Nemu clenched her fists.

"The three of you cannot defeat me!" Growled Rudbornn. "No one can defeat me! After this war, I will become an Espada."

The Exequias charged at the three. Rangiku and Momo slashed at them, and Nemu punched and kicked at them, destroying the Exequias.

"All together, now!" Rangiku called. "We need to attack him now!"

The three charged at him, but more Exequias formed, blocking the three. "Momo! Use Kido to attack him, Nemu and I will beat back the Exequias!"

Nemu and Rangiku beat back the group, and Momo pointed two fingers at Rudbornn. "Hado number thirty one! Shakkaho!" Roots and branches suddenly protected Rubbornn from the blast.

"I told you." Rudbornn growled. "You will not defeat me!"

"Is that so?" Asked Rangiku. "Growl, Haineko!" Her blade disappeared into ash, the ash floating all around her.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Her blade extended and straightened. The blade had two protrusions on each side, then the protrusions bent forward, so that the protrusions closer to the tip of the blade were just about an inch above the blade.

* * *

Notes: *Also called Odachi, the sword resembles a long Katana, and the hilt is a lot longer.

Well, Kenpachi in Naruto will not be returning, because the person that was reading it decided to drop it. In a month or so, I am going to start another story- I don't know what story I'm going to start, but I have an idea. If any of you have any suggestions as to what story I should do, I will gladly take these suggestions. On my profile I have a list of shows that I've finished, and the shows that I'm currently watching. Even if I haven't seen it, you can suggest shows and I will watch them soon.

Hasta Luego, mis amigos.


	53. Chapter 53

Episode 53: Kai's Ace

"God damn it, Harribel!" Yammy yelled. "Use your water technique and extinguish the fire, I'm tired of just standing around!"

"To use my water, I need to go into Resurreccion." Harribel calmly explained. "And I will not use my Resurreccion so early on."

"It would be pointless, anyway." Tosen stated. "This is the fire of the Head Captain, you cannot put it out with simple water. Even if she is the Tercera (3rd) Espada."

Yammy pounded his fist into the side of his leg. He growled.

Grimmjow tilted his head upward, and he groaned loudly. "What a waste of time..."

* * *

The three female Lieutenants were facing Rudbornn.

"Well?" Rudbornn asked. "You cannot defeat me, give up and I'll consider letting you live."

Sweat dripped from Momo's forehead. "I wish Captain Starrk was here..."

"Well they aren't, so we need to find a way to defeat him." Rangiku said, panting a little bit.

More skulls began to form.

"Another wave is coming." Nemu warned them, clenching her fist.

The Exequias completely formed, and then charged at the three. Rangiku gripped her sword hilt. The smoke all around her slammed into the Exequias, then flew toward Rudbornn's perch.

"Useless." Rudbornn blocked the attack with more branches.

"Tobiume!" Momo cried. Flames circled around her blade, then exploded toward Rudbornn.

"Stop wasting time." Rudbornn growled. The branches blocked the attack once more. "I'm done playing with you. I'm wiping the three of you out right now."

The Exequias formed, and then attacked the three. After the Lieutenants defeated them, they instantly reformed.

"Damn..." Rangiku mumbled.

* * *

Kai clenched his Nodachi tightly, and he charged at Nnoitra. Nnoitra slashed down at him with his axe, but Kai dodged the attack and then slashed him across the stomach. Kai looked, and clenched his teeth hard. There still wasn't a mark. With his free hand, Nnoitra smashed his hand into the back of Kai's head.

Kai groaned, and fell toward. Nnoitra slashed down at him, but Kai leapt backward at the last second. Kai's sword glowed bright blue.

"Ya know..." Kai said. "I didn't want to use my ace so early. But my Zanpakuto wants to unless his full power. And, if this battle goes on any longer I might not be able to use it at all."

"Shut up and use it, then!" Growled Nnoitra.

Kai grinned. "It's time to unless your full power, Tamashi." More blue energy glowed, and dripped to the ground.

* * *

After several waves of the Exequias, The three were exhausted. Momo and Rangiku were covered in sweat, and breathing heavy. Nemu was breathing heavily, but not as heavily as the other two.

"Damn..." Rangiku mumbled. "D... damn..."

"The three of you cannot defeat me." Rudbornn said. "My Exequias will destroy you eventually. There is no way that you can defeat me."

"No way they can defeat you." Said a voice. "That is... correct."

Rangiku turned to see a man in a white coat standing there.

"Captain..." Nemu said.

"And who might you be?" Rudbornn asked.

"I am the Captain of Squad Twelve. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Mayuri grinned. "I have been watching this battle, paying quite close attention to you in particular, Arrancar. I know exactly how to destroy you."

"Is that so?" The Exequias formed, and charged towards Mayuri.

"Nemu, you useless dolt! Defend me!" Mayuri said as he drew his sword.

"Yes, Captain." She stepped in front of him, and defeated each of the Exequias.

"Using your subordinates to defend you? How unconfidient in your ability are you?" Rudbornn taunted. "If you thought you could really kill me, you would have done it by now. You're just trying to intimidate me."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Mayuri pointed his sword forward. "Bankai... Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo..." He growled. Poison filled the air.

* * *

Mizu was standing head to head with his opponent.

"Espada." Mizu said. "What is your name?"

"Our name is Aaroniero Arruruerie." Said the deep voice. "We are here to stop you."

"I am Mizu Umino. I would prefer to get to the battle as soon as possible, rather than waste time trash talking."

"That suits us just time." Said the high voice. "But, we want to choose the fighting arena."

"Like hell you will." Mizu drew his sword, and clenched it with both hands. "We fight here."

Aaroniero drew his own sword, and stepped toward Mizu. "Fine. We will battle here, then."

Mizu stepped toward him. Aaroniero also took a step forward. The to slashed at each other, but neither of them in were in range of getting hit by their opponent's sword.*

* * *

Kai's spirit energy dripped on the ground, and pooled out like it was water.

"What the..." Nnoitra looked at him, confused.

"Finally..." Growled a crackled voice. "It's been a while..." The spirit energy suddenly rippled, and a hand reached out from the ground.

Nnoitra gasped inwardly in surprise.

A humanoid figure pulled himself out of the ground. The man was wearing a Soul Reaper- esque uniform, but the upper-side of the uniform -the belt and higher up- had white stripes, horizontal and vertical. His belt was blue, and he held no Zanpakuto. He had long black hair, that was nearly down to the small of his back. His face was hidden behind a black mask, with blue outlined around his eyes.

"It's been a while, Kai." The being growled. "I haven't taken this form sense..."

"Our training battle with Mizu." Kai gripped his sword. "We need to take this guy out."

"What the hell!?" Nnoitra roared. "Most Soul Reapers can't summon their Zanpakuto Spirit to the real world! So how the hell are you doing it now!"

"Well, Soul Reapers can- when they have Bankai."

"A-are you saying that you have a Bankai?"

Kai tilted his head to the side. "Well I have my Zanpakuto spirit here with me, so what does that tell ya?"**

"BASTARD!" Nnoitra slashed down at Kai, who effortlessly dodged the slash. "How could someone as young as you master a Bankai?"

"What do you know?" Kai looked down, and located the sheath he had launched at Nnotira. "You're an Arrancar, you only know what other people have told you. You don't know from experience."

Kai lunged, rolled under Nnoitra's legs, and grabbed the sheath. He hurled it over Nnoitra's head, and Tamashi caught it. Nnoitra spun around and slashed horizontally at Kai. The Soul Reaper ducked, and slashed at Nnoitra's leg- but the blade didn't cut him. Nnoitra lifted his axe once again, but Tamashi slammed the sheath into the side of his neck.

Nnoitra grimaced, and then spun toward Tamashi, slashing down at him. Kai slashed hard, into Nnoitra's back. Still no blood.

More iritated than in pain, Nnoitra leapt up into the air. Floating in the air, Nnoitra began spinning his large axe by the long chain attached to the end. He began spinning it faster, kicking up a bunch of dust.

Kai lifted his arm to protect his face. Tamashi's mask blocked the dust from hitting his face. Kai nodded to him, and the two switched weapons.

* * *

Shunsui was flying above the air, with his longer sword drawn. Jushiro was floating, back to back with Jushiro's own sword drawn. Arrancar teleported up into the air, attacking the two of them. Shunsui was suddenly flash stepped behind them, and then cut them to pieces. The Arrancar disappeared into dust.

Shunsui leaned his sword against his shoulder. "The Arrancar here aren't exactly very strong, are they?" He turned, and he saw a large dust cloud in the distance. "What's happening over there?"

Jushiro turned. "I don't know."

"We should probably go check it out."

Suddenly, spirit energy boomed all around them. The two Captains turned to see a pink haired man with golden eyes and a pair of glasses.

Shunsui teleported toward him and slashed at his hip. The Arrancar teleported backward.

"Your spirit energy is strong enough to be an Espada." Shunsui tilted his head to the side. "What's your name and rank?"

"My name is Szayelaporro Granz. Octava (8th) Espada."

"Oh yeah?" Shunsui said. "My name is-"

"Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth Squad. Your partner is Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth Squad."

Shunsui's eyes widened. "Someone did their homework." He smiled, and drew his sword.

"I know everything about each of the Captains and Lieutenants." Granz boasted. "I've been watching your styles for a little while now. Neither of you will be able to defeat me. Even if you double team me."

Shunsui laughed. "No one knows everything about me."

"Oh yeah, do you want to find out?"

Shunsui's smile broadened. "What's the name of my Bankai?"

Granz didn't respond.

Shunsui laughed again. "I guess you don't know."

Granz clenched his jaw, and he slashed at him. Shunsui easily blocked the attack, and then Jushiro stepped forward and slashed at Granz' exposed side.

* * *

Notes: *This range has a name, but I cannot remember what it's called. I only heard it by it's time once, in a YouTube video, I even remember the content creator, but I don't remember what video it was in. So in order to save time from watching hours of content, I just decided to word it in a different way. If anyone knows the name of this range, please tell me. I don't know why it would matter because this is the only time I'm going to use it... but it'd still be nice to know just in case.

**Kai does NOT have a Bankai. I will explain why he can summon his spirit later, but know that it isn't because he's got a Bankai. If I explained that there, Kai's intimidation wouldn't work.


	54. Chapter 54

Episode 54: Starrk Versus Dann

In Hueco Mundo, Nnoitra Gilga was spinning his axe above his head, kicking up a bunch of dust. Tamashi gripped his Nodachi in both hands. Kai licked his lip, and leaned his sheath onto his shoulder. Kai and Tamashi suddenly flew up into the air, right at Gilga. Kai flew faster, stabbing the sheath at the Espada first.

Nnoitra slashed down at him, with his greater range he would have hit the Soul Reaper first. Kai redirected his slash into a defensive stance, blocking the axe. Tamashi flew up and he stabbed into Nnoitra's eye patch, and his hand went limp. He dropped the axe, and then fell out of the air- along with Tamashi. Kai dropped down to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Kai asked.

* * *

Dann stepped forward, his blood red eyes searching for Starrk. Dann leapt up into the air, and then he flew toward where he sensed Starrk's spirit energy. Dann landed on the ground, and he stepped forward. A rope made of lightning instantly wrapped around his neck, and began to tear in opposite directions. He ground his teeth, and he grabbed the rope, and he created a sword in his other hand. He slashed the rope, cutting it apart. He stepped forward and the rope fell to the ground.

The ground exploded all around him, so the Espada flew up into the air to avoid being burned. "Quit screwing with me!" Dann roared. "Come out, Starrk!"

Coyote Starrk stepped forward. "I won't waste time trying to duel you like I did the last time. I'm going Shikai right away."

Dann grinned. "Do it."

Starrk turned. "Lilynette!"

Dann frowned. "Calling for back up?"

"Just watch." Starrk said, as Lilynette walked over.

"I ain't your slave, ya know!" She yelled.

"Are you ready?" Starrk asked.

She closed her eyes, and nodded. He put his hand on her head, and blue energy instantly exploded all around them. "Kick about!" Both of them yelled simultaniously. "Los Lobos!"

Smoke filled the air, and Dann lifted his arm in front of his face to keep from breathing it in.

The smoke cleared, and there stood a cowboy, with a pistol in each hand. "Let's do this, Lilynette." Starrk said.

"Right." Lilynette called from the pistol.

Dann's eyes widened in momentary surprise. "What... the hell?"

"That girl that was here earlier is part of me. I gave her the most of my power, rather than give it to a Zanpakuto like a normal Soul Reaper. So when I use my Shikai she becomes my pistols."

"Huh. That's pretty cool." Dann cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready?"

Without warning, Starrk fired at Dann's chest. Dann Sonido'd up in the air and charged a cero in his hand.

"Starrk!" Lilynette yelled.

"I know." He fired a ball of spirit energy, blocking the cero. Dann leapt over the blast, and punched at Starrk. With his other gun, Starrk fired at his head. Dann managed to dodge it again, and he created a short staff, swinging it hard at Starrk's head. Starrk blocked the attack with both of his guns, then he kicked Dann in the chest.

Starrk aimed his gun at Dann's head after he pushed him backward, and he readied to fire. Dann's eyes widened, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

* * *

Mayuri grinned, as his poison spread through the air. Nemu flash stepped, and grabbed Rangiku by the shoulder, and then flash stepped away. She flash stepped back, and teleported Momo out of the way.

Rudbornn cursed under his breath, and he lifted his arm up to cover his mouth. "Damn you!"

"Nemu, you useless dolt..." Growled Mayuri. "Kick him deeper into the poison!"

Rudbornn jumped off his perch, and he leapt away. But Nemu flash stepped directly in front of him. "I'm sorry." Nemu mumbled, and kicked him hard in the face and knocked him onto the building, that Mayuri was filling with poison. Rudbornn tried to stand up, and he began coughing. He cursed Mayuri again before falling to the ground.

* * *

Moments later, Nemu teleported back over to Rangiku and Momo. "Thanks, Nemu." Momo said.

Nemu nodded.

"Don't sit around there being useless!" Mayuri growled. "Collect his body so we have another specimen." The poison was beginning to disappear.

Nemu ran over, and lifted Rudbornn over her shoulder effortlessly. She teleported away, and Mayuri followed.

"We better find the next Arrancar to fight." Rangiku said.

Momo nodded, resolve in her eyes.

"You better pay attention..." Said a voice behind Rangiku.

"Yeah, you could get attacked from behind if your guard's down." Said another voice.

Rangiku and Momo turned to see two young Arrancar women. The one had short blonde hair, and the other had long black hair.

"My name is Menoly." Said the blonde girl. She drew her sword.

"And I'm Loly." The black haired girl smiled. "We're here to fight you." Loly drew her Zanpakuto, which was a small dagger.

Rangiku gripped her sword, and stepped backward. Momo clutched her Shikai-released Zanpakuto. "Let's do this, Rangiku!"

* * *

Mizu was standing in front of Aaroniero, both of them having their swords drawn. Mizu was holding his sword with both hands, his lower hand in line with his naval, but about two and a half inches away.

Aaroniero slashed down at Mizu, who blocked the attack, then stepped in and slashed down at Aaroniero. Aaroniero jumped backward, narrowly avoiding the slash. Mizu stepped forward again, and slashed down at him. Aaroniero didn't flinch this time, stabbing up at his chest instead.

Mizu's eyes widened, and he abandoned his attack, instead dodging to the side. Aaroniero stepped toward him, but didn't attack. Mizu switched his stance, so that his sword was pointed toward the ground, his left hand about level with his waist.

Aaroniero stabbed at Mizu's throat, but before he could hit him, Mizu swung his sword up into the air- hitting Aaroniero's blade with the blunt side of his own. Aaroniero's sword was knocked above his head, and Mizu slashed down at Aarroniero's chest- his sword gain momentum from being up in the air.

Aaroniero jumped backward, groaning and stepping backward. Mizu stabbed at Aaroniero's chest, but he fell to his knees, and then he took off.

Mizu clenched his jaw, and then ran after him. As he was running he sheathed his sword.

* * *

Kai and Tamashi landed on the ground, and the Zanpakuto Spirit stepped toward where Nnoitra fell. Tamashi grabbed the hilt of the Nodachi, which had been stabbed into the Espada's eye. Tamashi began to yank the sword backward, but Nnoitra grabbed the blade of the weapon.

"What the hell?" Kai mumbled. Nnoitra punched Tamashi in the chest, and knocked him backward. Kai charged, slashing the sheath at him. Nnoitra slashed his weapon at Kai, who jumped backward. Nnoitra grabbed the blade, and he yanked it from his head. He took his eyepatch off, revealing his hollow hole, a hole replacing his left eye.

Nnoitra stabbed the blade into the ground, and he swung his axe into the blade, trying to break it. Kai growled, and he charged at him. Nnoitra slammed his weapon into the side of the weapon again, then he stabbed at Kai. The Soul Reaper blocked the attack, and then fliped over the axe and kicked Nnoitra in the chest.

Just then, Tamashi grabbed the sword out of the ground, and he slashed Nnoitra against the lower stomach. Blood finally spattered onto the Nodachi. Kai grinned, and jumped backward.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra slashed down at Tamashi, who leapt backward. "That was pure luck... it won't happen again." He growled. "I just momentarily let my spirit energy fall for a second!"

"Was it luck, or was it your mistake?" Kai asked. "It's one or the other, Espada."

Nnoitra roared, and he lifted his axe above his head. "I'll kill you!"

* * *

Shunsui and Jushiro were standing across from Granz. Granz slashed at Shunsui, but he blocked the attack with his own sword. Taking advantage of the Espada being distracted, Jushiro stepped in and slashed at his side. Blood splattered to the ground.

But the blade never touched the Espada. A small and round Arrancar had jumped in the way of the attack, getting killed instead.

"UGAHHH!" Cried a different, similar looking Arrancar.

Jushiro jumped away. "I'm sorry..."

"Shut up, Lumina! I know she's dead, I will just make another one after this battle is over!" Granz growled. "Stop crying!"

Shunsui took a step backward, and leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Your subordinate just saved you, at the cost of her own life. Aren't you a little bit sad about that?"

"Why would I be? I can just make more of the same thing. Obviously this one was flawed, because it died after one attack. So I'll just make a better version."

Jushiro gripped his sword tightly. "People like you deserve no respect!" He stepped forward, but Shunsui put his hand out, stopping him.

"I'll take care of him, Jushiro. You go see what that was."

"I'm sorry, but neither of you are leaving." Granz deadpanned. "Redder."

Suddenly an Arrancar with a bird skull on his head, without a shirt jumped down to the ground. He was covered in red tattoos. "Who do you want me to kill?" Redder asked.

"The one with gray hair."

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" He roared. "Scalp... Aguila!"

* * *

Notes: I am aware that my writing style is not exactly the best, that's because I'm super lazy and don't like to edit my work. If anyone would want to, of course none of you are obligated to do so, you can beta read it- your benefit would be being able to read the story first and my benefit would be that you could edit parts that I screwed up/ didn't describe very well. It's a win-win. I'll except just about anyone who wants to do it, as long as you can keep my schedule of one episode a week going. Even if that means I have to make the episode faster.


	55. Chapter 55

Episode 55: Tsuyoi

Dann's eyes were wide open, as he starred down the barrel of Starrk's gun. It felt like an eternity as the he stared at the pistol. _Please just kill me..._ Thought Dann.

"Starrk, what the hell are you doing?" The younger Soul Reaper's voice snapped the Primera out of his trance as he sonido'd away. A small growl told him the girl was upset as he quickly regained his bearings.

"Why didn't you shoot him?!" The transformed girl demanded.

"Shut up." Starrk grumbled. "My finger missed the trigger."

"Don't lie, Starrk. Your finger was on the trigger, I felt it. Why didn't you kill him?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he got away." Starrk looked around, and he found Dann floating in the air, around twenty yards away from him. He pointed his gun at him, and fired. The Primera sonido'd out of the way.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" The Espada asked. No answer was received.

* * *

Shunsui drew his second sword ever so slowly as he approached his opponent.

Granz took a step backward, but Shunsui advanced fast. He slashed at Granz' hip with his right hand. Granz blocked the attack, but barely. With an unusual amount of power, Shunsui slashed at him with his other sword, and Granz jumped backward.

"Hold on!" Granz' eyes widened.

"Nope." Shunsui stepped forward and slashed at him again. The Octava took a step backward, slashing down into the blade, but Shunsui stabbed at him with his other sword.

Szayelaporro gasped and ducked.

"Where did all your spirit go?" Shunsui asked. "Are you scared?"

* * *

Redder grew a pair of red wings, his pants turned red, and his feet transformed into bird claws. He howled and grinned. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it!"

Jushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Gonna dddddoooooo it!" He paused. Silence. "Hey. HEY! Why aren't you saying this along with me!" He pointed a finger at him.

"..." Jushiro sighed. "Please... Just let me through and I won't have to hurt you."

"THIS IS A GLORIOUS RITUAL WHERE WE REACH OUT TO EACH OTHER IN OUR INTENT TO KICK EACH OTHER'S ASS AND-"

"Please stop shouting..." Jushiro's expression turned from confusion to tranquil resolve. "If you want to fight don't waste time. Let's just get this over with."

Redder groaned. "You're such a buzzkill, old man!"

Jushiro flash stepped in front of him, and slashed at his chest. The Arrancar jumped backward, dodging the attack.

"I gave you just enough time to dodge that attack. I will not be as merciful with my next attack." His tone changed from neutral to an angry rasp.

"You damned rat! How dare you hold back in a battle to the death!" The Arrancar pointed his wings at him. "CERO!" A blood red ball of energy formed, and flew toward Jushiro. The Captain lifted his arm, and effortlessly blocked it with his shoulder.

"I've seen many Ceros in my day. Yours is not even the level of a Menos. Your power is not fully developed." His voice was something between a regular voice and a growl.

"Stop patronizing me and FIGHT!" Redder flew toward Jushiro, who sighed.

"I tried to warn you." Jushiro tightened his grip on his sword, and readied to attack.

"LA PLUMA! (Literally meaning feather, or pen)" Redder cried and blasted feathers at his opponent.

Jushiro flash stepped out of the way, and slashed Redder across the back.

Redder's eyes widened, as he fell down toward the earth. "What the... what the hell?"

The Arrancar landed on his chest and dust flew up into the air.

"D-d-damn you..." He said.

Jushiro floated down to the ground, and he pointed his sword at Redder. "I gave you a chance to let me leave, but you didn't take it." He closed his eyes, and sighed once again. "I will let you live if you promise not to attack me or any of my comrades again."

"T-Thank you..." Redder attempted to sit up, but found he was unable to.

"I slashed you across your spine." Jushiro said. "You won't be able to walk ever again. That... is the price of battle."

"GOD DAMN YOU!" He roared, and trashed about, trying to get up, but his efforts were all in vain.

* * *

Nnoitra gripped his axe, and he pointed it down to the ground. "Pray, Santa Teresa!" Yellow energy glowed all around him.

"Resurrecion..." Kai clenched his fist around his sheath.

"I told you... you won't be cutting me again." Nnoitra had grown another pair of arms, and his axe transformed to large scythes.

 _We could barely keep up with him before..._ Kai thought, clenching his fist around the sheath of his sword. Nervousness spread across his face. _How are we going to fight him now?_

 _Worry not, Master._ Tamashi thought. _We can defeat him._

 _Right, thanks bro._ The nervousness faded.

* * *

Mizu chased after Aaroniero, and after several minutes, the Espada ran into a building, and Mizu ran after him. The Soul Reaper was beginning to breath heavily. "Sorry." Aaroniero said, his voice being completely different. He sounded almost normal. His back was to Mizu, who had a confused look on his face. "But the sun keeps me from getting to my full power." As he turned, he showed that his face was now a young man with black hair. He resembled Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Who are you?" Mizu asked.

"My name is Kaien Shiba. I was the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad, under Jushiro Ukitake."

Mizu frowned, his brow creasing in anger. "So you abandoned the Soul Society. For what?" _What is happening? Is he an Arrancar? Or is he a Soul Reaper? Are they two different beings and they just quickly switched places?_

"For what? It doesn't matter." Aaroniero drew his sword, and pointed it at him. "Let's get into this battle."

Aaroniero dropped the sword, but the blade stopped in midair before hitting the ground. He put his hand on the sheath, and he pushed it. the blade began spinning around like a windmill. He reached out and caught the sheath, and the blade stopped spinning.

Mizu jumped backward, but it was already too late.

"Hado number fifty eight- Tenran!" The Espada called as a small tornado flew at him horizontally, hitting Mizu in the chest, and throwing the young Soul Reaper up into the air. Mizu groaned and he fell to the ground.*

 _He must... be a Soul Reaper. Then what was with his head and the other voice? Was that just an illusion?_

The mock Kaien walked toward him, and slashed down at Mizu, who rolled out of the way of the slash. The Soul Reaper leapt up to his feet, and he gripped his sword. Mizu jumped backward, and flipped his sword around so it pointed to the ground. "Empower..." Mizu mumbled. "Tsuyoi." His sword glowed with orange, red, and some shades of yellow. The blade thinned into a fencing sword, and the guard expanded, and a protrusion came off the hilt so he could hold it like a pistol.**

The Soul Reaper gripped the protrusion, pointing it toward like it was a gun. He stepped toward the Espada, his sword pointed toward him. Kaien slashed down at him, but Mizu stabbed toward- blocking the sword with the guard, and then spinning it around and knocking the sword out of the Espada's hand, and stabbed into his chest.

* * *

Deeper into Hueco Mundo, Uryu Ishida, one of the last Quincy, along with Yasutora "Chad" Sado arrived at Los Noches, Aizen's castle. The two humans walked up to the door.

Chad put his hand on the door, and he pushed it hard. The door groaned as it swung open. The two walked in, and saw that the room went off into three hallways. One to the left, to the right, and in front of them.

"Where is she?" Sado asked, looking around.

Uryu closed his eyes, and used his spirit energy to sense her's. "Come on, I know where she is." He started walking down the hallway in front of them. Chad followed behind him.

* * *

After walking for some time, footsteps thudded on the ground behind them. Both the humans stopped and turned. No one was there. "Was that just an echo?" Uryu asked, even though he already knew the answer. His teeth dug into the inside of the cheek.

"No." Sado said. "Someone is coming."

The footsteps continued, and someone appeared. There stood a man with black hair, and a bushy mustache. "My name is Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. My rank is a 103."

Sado took a deep breath. "Uryu, you need to go find Orihime. I'll take care of this guy."

"Alright. Hurry up and catch back up, Chad."

"Hmm." A black and red armor liquified around his arm, and then solidified. "Go, Uryu."

Uryu took off running.

"What is that technique?" Dordoni asked. "Does it have a name?"

"It's called..." Sado paused. "El Brazo del Gigante. (The Arm of the Devil)" He exhaled, and charged at Dordoni.

* * *

In Fake Karakura, Momo and Rangiku were standing back to back, each of them facing down a female Arrancar. Loly was facing Momo, and Menoly was facing Rangiku.

"Can you handle this after that battle with Rudbornn?" Rangiku asked. Sweat was dripping down her forehead.

"I... am fine..." Momo said, although she was breathing heavily. Her breathing had became more normal than it was while she was battling the Exequias, but it was still heavy.

Rangiku opened her mouth to speak, but Loly charged toward them, so Momo interrupted Rangiku. "Rangiku, move!" Momo shouted as she jumped up into the air. Rangiku flash stepped after her. The younger girl pointed her sword at her attacker, and blasted a ball of flames at her.

Loly pointed her hand at the ball of fire, and a smaller pink, ball formed in front of her hand. The ball flew forward and collided with the fiery ball, cancelling each other out, causing spirit energy and fire to fly everywhere.

Loly smiled. "You two are going to lose."

Menoly nodded. "You can't beat the two of us."

"Is that so?" Rangiku mumbled. _Can we actually beat them...?_ She thought. _We're both rattled... we need to get back up. But I can't flee to get it._

* * *

Notes: *Aaroniero has never been showed to be able to use Kido, but he could use Kaien's Zanpakuto. And he said that he had all of Kaien's abilities, and Kaien is a expert at Kido- being a Lieutenant- so we can assume that Aaroniero can use Kido. But this is not officially stated anywhere that I can find. It would make sense if he could use Kido. If anyone can find any conformation on this, then please tell me.

**This is the pistol grip, it's a fencing sword style. The pistol grip is said to give the swordsman a better grip, and it's also supposedly easier to disarm opponents. Of course, I know none of this from experience, only from articles I have read. Logic would also dictate that you could use it to stab things better (which is what fencing is) due to holding your wrist normally rather than crocked the way your wrist is normally.

Also out of of school now! I might increase production, but not right away. I need a bit of time to adjust to the summer.


	56. Chapter 56

Episode 56: Kai's Back-Up

Kai and Tamashi charged at Nnoitra, Kai running toward his front wielding in the sheath, Tamashi running from behind the Espada wielding the Nodachi. Nnoitra slashed at Kai, who leapt up into the air- doing a front flip over Gilga. Tamashi did the same, and both of them let go of their weapons- and Kai grabbed the Nodachi and Tamashi grabbed the sheath. Tamashi slammed the sheath into his eye, causing the Espada to grimace. Kai slashed the Espada across the back.

Sure enough, no blood came off of Nnoitra, who spun around and slashed at the young Soul Reaper. Kai ducked, and then jumped backward. Tamashi danced backward before Nnoitra could attack him. Tamashi teleported so he was behind Kai. Tamashi's black mask hid the nervousness in his eyes.

 _Someone else is coming._ Tamashi thought.

I know. We don't recognize his spirit energy either... Kai gripped his sword.

* * *

Jushiro flew toward Kai's battle with the Espada, searching the immediate area around them. He focused on Kai's spirit energy, and flew toward him. The Captain was flying fifty yards in the air, easily out of sight of anyone who could potentially be a threat. After several minutes of flying, Jushiro stopped, looking down at the three. His eyes widened. Kai is battling against two Arrancar at once... I better attack the one that's behind him first.

Jushiro dove down toward the masked man holding a Zanpakuto sheath that was behind the young Soul Reaper.

Kai looked up, and the two jumped out of the way. Jushiro hovered over the ground for a second, and slashed at Tamashi once again.

"Captain, stop!" Kai yelled. "That's my Zanpakuto Spirit, he's not a hollow!"

Jushiro stopped, just as Nnoitra slashed down at him. The Captain effortlessly blocked the attack, and flash stepped to Kai's side.

"My apologizes. Which Squad are you from?"

"I'm Starrk's Third Seat. I didn't recognize your spirit energy, Captain Ukitake. I thought you were a threat as well."

"I have to ask you to leave."

"Huh?" Kai asked, nearly dropping his sword in surprise. "I was here first, though. If anyone should leave it's you. No offense."

"In good consciousness, I cannot battle anywhere there are children around. So please leave."

"Captain Ukitake. I am a Third Seat. Even if I was a child, I still got that rank with skill alone. I trained with the Third Seat of the Zaraki Corps, Ikkaku Madarame. My skill in fighting is recognized by-"

"But you are still a child."

Kai groaned, but before he could say anything, the Espada charged and slashed down at him with his axe. Kai jumped out of the way of the attack, and stabbed into his side. The Espada shrugged off the attack like it was nothing- and it pretty much was.

"How did you know to dodge that attack?" Jushiro asked.

"My Zanpakuto and I are in complete sync with each other. We can read each other's minds- it's a constant thing, we can't shut it off. He saw that this guy was coming after me, so I knew that he was there." Kai nodded to him. "That's why I can summon him to the real world, rather than him being sealed inside my sword. Most Soul Reapers don't get along with their Zanpakuto Spirit, but if they get along with them they can summon them to the real world. Most of the time it takes them to learn Bankai to get a long with them."

Nnoitra roared and slashed at him again, but Jushiro slashed him across the back. Blood dripped to the ground.

"How dare you attack a child." Jushiro's voice was darkening in anger. "You went so low that you would attack a child... even when he was still talking. For that, I must punish you."

"Scare-y." Kai teleported over to Tamashi. "Get the popcorn, I think we can sit the rest of this out."

 _We should probably go help your brother. He's in another battle as we speak._ Tamashi thought.

* * *

In Los Noches, Mizu had stabbed his opponent directly in the chest. Aaroniero grabbed the fencing sword where the blade should have been, and he yanked it from his chest. There was no blood.

"What... are you?"

Aaroniero smiled. "I said that I was Kaien, but you saw my real face earlier. My body is fake. Another Espada created it. His name is Szayelaporro Granz. He is the Octava (8th) Espada."

"So you're saying... the only real part of you is your head."

"Correct." Aaroniero slashed at his chest with his sword. "Unfortunately, in this form the body of Kaien Shiba protects me."

Mizu blocked the attack with the handle of his sword, and jumped backward. "How did you do Kido?"

"Simple. Hollows have the ability to eat other hollows, and they become stronger because of it. Kaien Shiba was possesed by a Hollow when he was alive. When he died, he came here. I ate him, and I got his powers. I got his Zanpakuto, and I got all the other abilities he once had. I also got his memories. It's also unfortunate that I don't know who you are, so I can't mess with your head as much as I'd like."

Mizu clenched his fists tightly. "That's a coward's way of fighting. If you're going to fight, fight like a man."

* * *

Shunsui continued to slash and stab at Granz, who was barely able to dodge and block the attacks. Szayelaporro's eyes were wide, and he looked terrified. "Come on, Shunsui! Please stop!"

 _Something isn't right, here._ Shunsui thought, continuing to stab and slash at him. _Before, I was angry because he let his comrade die, so I just attacked him. Now that I've calmed down, I realized something. He's an Espada, why is he cowering like this? He must be trying to see my fighting style better- but he already claims to know everything about it. So what's his plan?_

Shunsui stopped, and took a step backward. "I won't play your game any longer. You're an Espada, so why aren't you attacking me?"

"Oh dear. You caught on faster than I thought." Granz shrugged. "I was just playing with you, I already know everything about you- I just wanted to play with you a little while. But you cut me short... so I guess I'll start fighting for real then."

Shunsui leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Is that so?"

* * *

Jushiro slashed at Nnoitra, and Nnoitra continued to slash back at him. This Captain's fighting style is completely different than that kid's. Nnoitra said. He's fast, he's able to block every one of my attacks, and I can barely keep up with him. He grinned. Good.

"Why are you smiling?" Jushiro asked, pointed his sword at him. "This is nothing to laugh at."

Nnoitra laughed. "You aren't exactly the brightest, are ya? You see... it's good that you might be able to beat me. Because I want to die at the hands of a strong opponent." He clenched his hand around his Zanpakuto. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you beat me!" He slashed down at Jushiro, who flash stepped backward and avoided the attack.

Jushiro gripped his sword. "Then I will grant your wish." His voice changed deeper and more angry once again.

* * *

Notes:

Starrk is now beating Kenpachi in Naruto in Favorites, Follows, and Reviews. However Kenpachi still has around five thousand more views. Which means Kenpachi has more views, but Starrk has better ratings. Kenpachi in Naruto was also added to a community, but Starrk wasn't. Kenpachi in Naruto also has 74 chapters, and Coyote Starrk A Soul Reaper has 55. Episodes for Kenpachi haven't been uploaded sense 10/31/2016, so it's been dead for almost a year. Also Kenpachi was created on 3/16/2016, so it has a little over six months worth of content. Starrk is still getting updated to this day, and it was created 4/11/2016, so it has a little over a year of content.

There is also other factors, like Kenpachi was a crossover between Bleach and Naruto- Starrk wasn't it, just had Bleach, and Kenpachi is a more popular character than Starrk.

I'm not really sure what the point of writing that was, but yeah.

Update: I'm going to try to boost Starrk production to twice a week, the story that I'm publishing as soon as it gets finished twice a week, and I'm going to publish episodes for my Justice League fanfiction once a week. In short, five chapters a week. Starrk on Monday, not on Fanfiction yet on Tuesday, Bangkok Wednesday, Starrk on Thursday, and not on Fanfiction yet on Friday. Think I can handle it? Let's find out. If not, I'll push Bangkok- the Justice League story- back to whenever I feel like it. If my quality drops for this story let me know and I'll drop the production for the not on Fanfiction yet back to once a week, and if that still doesn't bring Starrk back I'll put it back to once a week as well.


	57. Chapter 57

Episode 57: Resurreccion*

Nnoitra slashed down at Jushiro with two of his scythes at once, but the Captain jumped up into the air, and swung his sword down into his shoulder. Blood splattered up into the air.

Jushiro flash stepped a few feet away from him, holding his sword with both his hands.

"Hey, Captain." Kai yelled. "I'm going to back up my brother, I'll see you later."

"Yes, please leave."

Kai turned to Tamashi. "How long can you last?"

"At least another hour."

Kai nodded. "That's fine, then. Let's go!" He jetted off after, his Zanpakuto spirit following behind.

Jushiro glared at his opponent. "Now I won't need to hold back." He pointed his sword at him. "Waves, become my shield, lightning, become my blade... Sogyo no Kotowari." His blade suddenly peeled apart into two different blade, and a red rope formed connecting the two by the pummels. On the rope there were five or six metal squares hanging from the ropes.

"Prepare yourself!" Jushiro called as he flew toward him, slashing at him with his left hand. Nnoitra swung one of his scythes up into the air, blocking the attack. But Jushiro stepped forward and stabbed at him, Nnoitra's eyes widened- blocking the attack with his scythe, which cracked.

"Let's fucking do it!" Nnoitra grinned.

* * *

Starrk pointed his gun at Dann, and fired at him twice, before putting it back in it's holster.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this battle." The Primera said. "It's time to get more serious." Blue armor formed all around his body, and a long sword appeared in his hand. Starrk fired at him again, but the Espada made a shield block the attack. It disappeared, then it reformed almost instantly. Starrk began to repeatedly shoot at him, at the same time dancing backward, to keep the distance between them.

Dann Sonido'd up into the air, slashing down at him. Starrk shot up at him, hitting his helmet- but didn't injure him. Dann landed on the ground and at the same time, slashing the Captain at his head. Starrk lifted his arm to protect his face, so the blade slashed into his arm hard.

Starrk flash stepped backward, groaning. "Are you ready, Lilynette?"

"Yeah." The pistol called.

Blue energy in small balls formed around the end of the gun. "Metralleta." Suddenly millions of small spheres of spirit energy flew toward the Espada. Dann Sonido'd up into the air, but Starrk quickly transformed and stuffed his gun into his face. Lots of balls hit him, causing Dann to Sonido away from him, and by that time the Metralleta had ended.

Dann's armor had been nearly completely destroyed, and he had several wound, on his head, his chest, and stomach. The Espada smiled, his sword disappearing. He rubbed his face, and rubbed his chest and stomach. His wounds disappeared, but his clothes were still torn to shreds. He licked his lips, and blue energy formed around his hand, forming into a lightning bolt. He leaned backward, and hurled it at him with a loud grunt.

Starrk leapt up into the air, and shot at him with his left hand gun. Dann dodged the attack, and then gathered spirit energy around his fist. He flew up toward Starrk, and punched at his head. The Captain blocked the attack with his forearm, but the Primera kicked him hard in the chest. Then he punched him in the forehead, knocking him backward.

"Starrk, are you okay?" Lilynette asked.

Starrk groaned, landing hard on his back. He stood up, but he didn't lift his arms.

"Starrk! Wake up!" Lilynette shouted.

Dann charged at the Captain, who still didn't react.

* * *

Shunsui leaned his sword against his shoulder. "This battle is going to no where, I won't hold back any more."

Shunsui pointed one of his swords at Granz, and his other sword up at his head. "When the flower wind rages, the flower god roars, when the wind of heaven rages, the god of the underworld sneers." He smiled. "Katen Kyokotsu." His swords transformed into scimitars, with red pummels hanging from their hilts.

Granz tilted his head to the side. "Your Shikai? You can't beat me with that."

"Is that so?" Shunsui asked, smirking. "Kageoni." He suddenly disappeared through the shadow he was standing on, and Granz leapt up into the air. Shunsui came out of shadow beneath the Espada's feet, and flew up toward him.

"I told you, I know everything about you!" Granz yelled.

Shunsui then flew up into the air. "Takaoni." A purple cero glowed around the Arrancar's hand, it would have it him in the chest, but the Captain flash stepped behind him, slashing at his side. Granz blocked the attack with his sword, then Sonido'd away from him.

* * *

Mizu stabbed at Aaroniero's head, but he stabbed him in the shoulder. Aaroniero slashed at him, but Mizu dodged the attack, but the tip of the sword cut him a little.

"Damn it..." Mizu mumbled.

"You don't normally curse." Said a voice behind him. "You must be pretty angry."

The Soul Reaper turned to see his brother, with his Nodachi leaned against his shoulder, Tamashi standing behind him.

"You have your Shikai released?" Mizu asked. "And Tamashi summoned?"

"Yeah yeah." Kai stepped forward. "You have that stupid Shikai of yours released. The one that can't even cut anything."

Aaroniero stepped toward him, and slashed down. Tamashi reached over Kai's shoulder, blocked the attack with the sheath, and Kai growled and slashed the Espada across the chest. No blood came, but there was still a slash mark. "What the hell?" He mumbled. Instead of seeing blood, there was only machinery. "I see. You're a robot. Which means I don't need to hold back!" Kai roared as he lifted his sword above his head. He roared again, and slashed down at him. The Espada jumped backward, avoiding the attack.

Mizu charged and stabbed at him. Aaroniero leapt up into the air, and jumped over him.

Aaroniero pointed his sword at him. "Damn you!" He clenched his jaw tightly. "Devour, Glotoneria (gluttony)!"

* * *

Shunsui held one of his swords horizontal and his other sword pointed up at the sky. "Bushogoma." He yanked his horizontal sword backward, and the skyward sword went forward. A blue energy flew at the Espada.

Granz jumped up into the air, dodging the attack.

"I can't keep holding back like this." Said Granz. "Pay attention. Sip, Fornicaras." He lifted his sword to his mouth, and opened his mouth. He slid the sword down his throat, and the sheath got stuck on his mouth. He opened his mouth wider, and then swallowed the rest of the sword. Purple energy bloomed all around the Espada.

* * *

Notes: *I tend to spell this word wrong, some times spelling it Resurrecion and sometimes Ressurecion, but the wikia spells it Resurrección- so if I screw up that spelling please correct me. But I'm not putting the accent mark on the O, because I'm a slacker.

This episode was hard to hard. I have no idea if it was just because the context of the episode, or if it was because I had already wrote an episode for something every day this week- besides on Sunday. Next week I won't be able to write the second episode, because I have a bunch of birthday parties I need to go to/ set up. My grandma's birthday, my birthday+having my friends over all day and then sending them home the next day, my mom's birthday, and my aunt's birthday. So yeah, a lot of birthday stuff.

Anyway, before I got sidetracked... the week after the next week I'll try again to see if I can do an episode a day. I'm actually excited for next week's episode, because I think it'd be pretty fun to write. If it doesn't work still, I'll change the schedule from Starrk on Monday and Thursday, the not on Fanfiction story on Tuesday and Friday, and Justice League on Wednesday to working on the next episode of Starrk on Sunday+Monday, not on Fanfiction yet on Tuesday, Justice League on Wednesday, then working on the next episode of Starrk on Thursday+Friday, and then the not on Fanfiction story on Saturday.

Thus giving me more time to work on Starrk. I might be able to get one episode out next week, but don't expect to get the second. But I might be able to, I have no idea.

Also, this episode was... late. My Beta was busy during the day, and when she got back to me I wasn't in a position to where I could post it.


	58. Chapter 58

Episode 58: The Death of an Espada

The multi-armed Espada went for a quick slash at his infuriating opponent's head, but said Captain effortlessly blocked the attack with one of his swords.

"Damn it!" The scythe user growled in dismay when he saw Jushiro's other sword coming in for a stab. An arm came out of Nnoitra's stomach, grabbing Jushiro's wrist. He lifted his axe above his head, as he roared and slashed down at him.

A small ball of blue energy formed above Jushiro's head. "Bakudo Number Eight. Seki." The axe collided with the ball and flew up into the air. Jushiro then yanked his wrist from Nnoitra and jumped backward. "You can grow another pair of arms..." The Captain of the Thirteenth Squad mumbled.

* * *

Granz had used his Resurreccion, thus changing his form. "Sip, Fornicaras (You will fornicate)." He lifted his sword, and and stuck his sword down his throat, and purple energy boomed around him. When the purple energy disappeared, Szayelaporro had purple face paint on, and his uniform had completely changed into white from his waist down, and down from his elbows.

His chest was grey with vertical black stripes, and his fingertips got elongated, and turned purple. He had three similar purple things hanging from his arms.

Suddenly, Szayelaporro smiled and a clone of Shunsui stepped out from behind him. The only difference is the clone's eyes were all black.

Shunsui looked at him surprised. "That's strange." He regained his composure quickly. "So does that thing have all of my abilities?" He asked, leaning his sword against his shoulder.

The clone leaned it's sword against his shoulder as well.

Shunsui raised an eyebrow, and then pointed his sword down the ground. The clone did the same. "Bushogama!" Shunsui called, and slid his swords against each other. A wave of blue energy blasted toward the clone, but the clone copied him. The blasts countered each other, and Shunsui turned to the Espada. "I can tell this thing is copying me. There is no way a copy cat is going to be able to defeat me."

"Is that so?" Granz grinned. Several more clones stepped out from behind Granz.

Shunsui gave a brief frown as he eyed his opponent a moment before lazily smiling. "Come on, isn't that cheating?"

"No, it's not. It is just using all of the abilities that in my possession." He held his hand up. "Why don't you use your Bankai, Captain? You will never be able to defeat me with just your Shikai."

Shunsui turned, and looked around. _I could use my Bankai, no one else will be taken in by the effects of it. But I might be able to take him down without... so I should try to defeat him with my Shikai first._ He thought, and he clenched his sword tighter. The clone copied him. _I should take those clones out, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that when there are so many of them that are just copying me._

* * *

Nnoitra stuck his tongue out his revealing his 'five' tattoo. A ball of sickly yellow energy formed, and then blasted toward Jushiro. The Captain absorbed the cero with the tip of his sword, blasting a suspiciously cero-like attack with the other blade a moment afterwards. Nnoitra tanked the chest.

Nnoitra groaned, and fell on his back. He quickly stood back up, the blast had tore up his chest.

"In close range I'll cut off your arms." Jushiro said. "In long range I'll redirect every attack you throw at me. You will never be able to beat me, so please just give up and I'll let you live." He had a slightly sad expression on his face, but he didn't seem sad enough to take it easy on the Espada.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra yelled. "You don't understand anything! I want to die standing on my feet. I want the life to leave my body before I hit the ground. Ya understand that, you idiot? I want you to cut me so my breathe leaves my body before I have a chance to even react!"

Jushiro frowned. "Fine then, I'll defeat you."

* * *

"Come on, Starrk!" Lilynette yelled from the gun. "Wake up!"

Dann was charging at the Captain-Lieutenant combo. Lilynette then fired at Dann, using both the guns.*

Dann hit the brakes, and then jumped backward. _His attacks are getting more aggressive..._ Dann thought.

 _What the hell...?_ Starrk thought. _I can hear Lilynette's voice, but I can't understand what she's saying. My vision is very blurry... I can't see anything. I'm so tired, I just want to go to sleep._

Lilynette then slammed herself into the side of Starrk's head.

Starrk's eyes widened, then his eyes focused.

"Are you awake now, you stupid head?" Lilynette asked.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Good." Starrk knew at this time she would be smiling if she was in her human form. "You have a funny way of apologizing."

* * *

Chad roared as he punched at Dordoni, but he effortlessly stepped backward and dodged the punch.

"You won't be able to defeat me like that, niño (boy)." Dordoni smiled. Chad charged and punched at him once again, but Dordoni effortlessly dodged him once again.

Chad groaned inwardly, and a black and red metal-esque thing liquified around his arm, then solidified.

"Stop holding back, you can't defeat me- a Privaron Espada (Deprived Sword)."

"I'm not holding back." Chad said, then he charged and punched at him, energy blasting off of his fist.

"Useless." Dordoni floated up in the air, dodging Sado's strike. "If you won't take this battle seriously, you'll die." Dordoni drew his sword, and slashed at Sado's head, but the human blocked the attack with his metal arm.

"Like I said. I am taking this battle seriously." Chad said, readying for another punch.

The Privaron Espada sighed. "There is no use lying to yourself."

* * *

Uryu continued to run down to the long hallway, following Orihime's spirit energy.

He stopped when he saw a woman standing in front of a door. She had purple hair, and a white uniform.

"Are you an Arrancar?" Uryu asked.

"I am a Privaron Espada. I will not allow you to come in here."

"Please just let me through."

"No." She grabbed her Zanpakuto, which took the form of a whip. "Prepare yourself, human."

"My name is Uryu Ishida, I am a Quincy." A bow made out of energy formed in his hand.

"The name is Cirucci Sanderwicci, I am ranked 105." She swung her whip at him.

* * *

Momo was facing Loly, and Rangiku was up against Menoly.

Loly drew her dagger, and charged at Momo- slashing at her. Momo blocked the strike, then she slashed down at her.

Loly jumped backward, and then stabbed at her. Momo slashed her knife to the side.

Rangiku slashed down at Menoly, who blocked her attack with her own sword. The Arrancar took a step forward and slashed down at her shoulder.

* * *

Nnoitra roared and charged at Jushiro. The Espada hurled one of his scythes at him, but Jushiro batted it to the side. The Captain then advanced and slashed him across the shoulder. The Espada groaned, and then slashed at him with his axes. Jushiro blocked several of the scythes with his swords, and then the Espada grabbed him by the throat with one of his extra arms.

Nnoitra slashed him across the chest. Jushiro slashed his arm off and then jumped backward.

The Espada groaned, gripping his wounded arm, which was cut off at the elbow. "Bastard!" He screamed, and stuck his tongue out again. Several small ceros formed, all of them blasting at Jushiro.

Ukitake pointed his sword at the Ceros, absorbing all of them into his talismans, then he jumped up into the air and blasted them out of his other sword. Nnoitra jumped backward, avoiding several of the blasts- but then he got blasted with at least four of them.

Nnoitra fell to the ground, and he groaned.

"You have been defeated, Espada. Please just... just give up."

"No!" Nnoitra growled, getting back to his feet. "I never give up! You ~will~ kill me, you bastard!"

Jushiro closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath. "This is your final warning. Please give up."

 _Am I... gonna lose...?_ Nnoitra thought.

Nnoitra hurled another scythe at Jushiro, who flash stepped out of the way. Nnoitra used his Sonido to get closer to Jushiro. He roared again, slashing at Jushiro's hip. The Captain leapt up into the air, and then slashed down at him. Nnoitra grabbed his wrist and hurled him on the ground. As Jushiro was falling, he slashed down his chest.

 _It's a shame. I wanted a Bankai to kill me. But it doesn't matter. As long as he's stronger than me... it doesn't matter._

There was a spray of blood as Jushiro's sword pierced his throat. The blade gleamed with the blood of his enemy as said opponent began to fall. Jushiro noticed a pleased look on the Espada's face. Nnoitra was too proud, and weak, to say it, but he was pleased with this outcome. _Thank you... Captain._ This was the last thing the Fifth Espada thought before the darkness consumed him and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Notes: *Lilynette has been shown to be able to control his arms, and shoot the guns- but hasn't been stated directly. She can be seen doing this after Love knocked Starrk onto the ground and Starrk was trying to get Lilynette to stop shooting.

Sorry for not uploading a chapter last week, as I mentioned before- I had a bunch of birthdays and stuff to set up/go to so I had no time to write. Don't worry boss, I'll get the episodes out next week.

Also... while on my break we reached... fifty followers. That's crazy, fifty people took time out of their day to read my stupid story and wanted to continue on with it. Thank you everyone for reading this story, it truly means a lot. And as a general update: 48 reviews, 50 followers, 41 favorites 0 communities and 12,447 views- compared to Kenpachi's 40 reviews, 26 followers, 31 favorites, and 1 community, and 16,756 views. So Starrk is beating Kenpachi in everything besides communities and views. The view difference is expected because it's a lot older, and less people liked it, thus less follows and favorites. I'm still not sure why it got added to a community, though.


	59. Chapter 59

Episode 59: Can't Think of a Good Title (Plus important message at bottom)

Jushiro looked down at the corpse of Nnoitra. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, and didn't move for a moment. The Captain bowed his head. "May your spirit live forever in peace." He sheathed his sword- which had transformed back into it's sealed form- and he placed his hands together, in a prayer.

After thirty seconds, he lowered his hands, and he opened his eyes.

 _Now, what should I do?_ Jushiro thought. _Should I go and back up Shunsui? Or should I go help that child again?_ He used his spirit energy, and he located Shunsui, and he also located Kai. _That child is fighting against a low leveled Espada, and he is allied with his Zanpakuto spirit and someone with similar spirit energy to him. Most likely his brother. Shunsui on the other hand is out numbered... so I should go help him._

Jushiro started to fly toward Shunsui, but a spirit energy began to fly toward him. _Someone is after me._ He thought, and he turned. _I shouldn't try to avoid him, I should fly right toward him and meet him in the middle._ The Captain flew toward his unseen adversary.

* * *

Loly once more charged at her opponent, attempting to stab her. Momo however, dodged backward to avoid her opponent's dagger, doing so repeatedly when Loly continued a relentless assault. Soon seeing an opening, Momo launched a ball of fire at the Arrancar, disappointed when Loly countered with a hastily charged cero.

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Menoly were slashing at each other. The Arrancar was forcing the Soul Reaper to step backward, right up into Rangiku was back to back with Momo. Menoly went for a wide swing, but Rangiku countered- stabbing at the girl.

Menoly jumped backward, avoiding the stab.

Rangiku clenched her jaw. _Momo isn't a combat type fighter. With the pressure these Arrancar are putting on us, she doesn't have any time to plan out a Kido assault. I'm not doing very well for myself either. Rangiku thought._

"Rangiku." Momo mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep them distracted for a minute?"

"Yes." She gripped her sword a bit tighter. "Growl! Haineko!" The blade of her sword transformed into ash, and flew at Menoly- while Momo flash stepped away from the battle. Menoly Sonido'd over to Loly.

"What did your opponent abandon you?" Loly asked. "Now you're out numbered."

Rangiku clenched her jaw. _She didn't abandon me... she needs time to plan for a Kido attack._ She thought. _These two think they can over power me if they're both on the same side, so I should corral them into a small area so Momo can use her Kido. The ash spun around and flew toward Loly and Menoly. The two jumped backward, but then the ash swung around so part of it was still in front of them, but now part of it was at their right side._

The two Arrancar continued to jump back, but a fire ball flew toward them. With no time to counter with a Cero, the two charged for their only opening- the one to their left. Before either of them could truly escape, a stickly golden substance formed around them and stuck them together.

"What the hell is this?" Loly screamed. "Let me go!"

Menoly groaned, and struggled to escape. The more they struggled, the tighter it squeezed them together.

The ash from Rangiku flew around them, and then smashed them together. The only thing they could do was scream.

Momo smiled, and fell down to the ground. "Momo!" Yelled Rangiku, who ran over to her comrade.

Just then Shuhei and Renji Flash Stepped over. "We can handle this from here, you two need to rest." Renji said.

"We can take you two back behind the Kido barrier created by Commander Yamada."

* * *

The four approached a large golden, translucent barrier. Behind it, was Squad Four, along with several people guarding them. The Commander of the Kido Corps, Hikaru Yamada, stood in front of the group, a large cape at his back and his arms crossed.

"Hey, Lieutenants." He said as a door opened up so the four could get behind the barrier.

As they walked in, Lieutenant Kotetsu walked up to them. "I can heal them." She said.

Rangiku looked around to see three people being healed; Unohana, Hanataro, and Yasochika were healing them. The people were Kensei, Raizen, and Ayame. The female Captain was the only one who remained conscious.

"Ayame, what happened?" Rangiku asked.

"Starrk, Lilynette, Kensei, Raizen, and myself were in the Soul Society- and we battled against two Espada. The Primera and the Septima (Seventh)." Ayame explained. "Raizen and I fought against the Primera, and Kensei fought the Septima. We both went Shikai, but we weren't getting anywhere. I told him to go elsewhere, so I fought him alone- and I went Bankai."

"What does your Bankai do?"

"It coats my entire body in invisible poison. Raizen showed back up after defeating Septima, and he had gone Bankai too. The two of us battled against the Primera, but he kept avoiding and if I got to poison him, he would heal himself... Soon he pushed me into Raizen- then he hurled me into Kensei."

"These guys got poisoned?"

"Yes, but then the Espada healed us."

"He... healed you?"

"Yes. I have no idea why he healed us, but he did."

"Enough, it's time to get healed." Isane said.

* * *

Aaroniero pointed his trident to the ground, and he swung it around himself. The torrential water swirled around him before darting toward the Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto at high speeds, forcing Kai to grab his brother's shoulder and pull them out of harms way- by leaping up into the air. He trusted that Tamashi could do the same, he was proven correct with a small glance as he took a moment to recover from the hasty movement.'

Kai charged at Aaroniero, but then the water crashed into his chest, and then he got blasted in the chest and he got thrown into a wall. Aaroniero tilted his trident backward, and he readied to throw it. Tamashi suddenly appeared, and stabbed him in the back. Aaroniero groaned, then spun toward Tamashi to slash him.

Mizu leapt up into the air, and he charged up spirit energy at the tip of his sword, and he blasted it at him. The water blocked the attack, and while he was distracted- Tamashi flash stepped over to Kai.

Kai pulled himself from the wall.

 _Are you alright Master?_ Tamashi thought courteously as he knew the answer already.

 _I'm going to kick this guy's ass!_ Kai thought and he charged toward his opponent. Aaroniero splashed at him with water, but Kai leapt up into the air, and he slashed down at him with the sheath of his sword. The Espada stabbed at him, but Kai blocked the attack with his sheath. He clenched his jaw, and then kept pushing.

Mizu charged and stabbed at him. The water splashed at him, but then Tamashi slashed his arm off from behind. Aaroniero growled, and then the Soul Reapers, and the Zanpakuto Spirit, flash stepped away and regrouped.

"You need to chill out, Kai." Mizu told him. "We need to calmly figure out a plan of attack."

* * *

Sado clenched his fists, and he punched at the Privaron Espada. Dordoni quickly crouch down, and he leapt up into the air and he kicked the human in the jaw with the same motion as with his jump. Chad groaned as he stepped backward. he recovered and punched at his opponent again, but Dordoni effortlessly dodged the attack.

"Niño, you will never beat me while you're holding back." The former Espada sighed, and took a step backward, and he shrugged. "If you don't stop holding back, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Like I said. I haven't been holding back." Sado said.

Dordoni sighed, then frowned. "Damn. I guess you're really weak, then."

* * *

In Fake Karakura Town, Yamamoto was standing on a building, monitoring the fire that held the Espada along with the former Captains.

"What the hell are you doing, old man? You're just standing around during a war?" Asked a voice. He scoffed. "You might get hurt."

Yamamoto turned, to see two Arrancar standing there.

"What do you want?" The Head Captain asked, nonchalantly.

"You're gonna die, here! Hiding your fear isn't gonna scare us!" Growled the other Arrancar.

"Get out of here. If you don't leave now, I will kill you both." He turned all the way around, and he stepped toward them. He let some spirit energy glow off of him.

The two exchanged looks, and then charged at the elderly Captain.

"You two are very foolish." The Captain growled. Flames burst from the ground beneath their feet, and torched the two Arrancar. "I did warn, you didn't I?"

The two burnt corpses fell off the side of the building, and hit the ground.

* * *

Notes: I decided that I was going to say screw it to the schedule. I'll still do two episodes a week, but trying to get them out on certain days wasn't working for me. Again, I'll get two episodes of Starrk out. I'll still get two episodes of my not-on-Fanfiction yet story, and I'm going to drop Bangkok back to whenever I feel like publishing episodes.

I dropped my laptop, so I can't really write much. Today the company is supposed to tell me if they can fix it or not, but they never called me. If it takes more than a month, I'm just going to buy a new laptop. Don't expect an update anytime soon. I apologize to everyone who wanted me to upload weekly.


	60. Chapter 60

Episode 60: I Am Back And Still Can't Think of a Good Title

Kai and Mizu Umino along with Kai's Zanpakuto spirit, Tamashi, stood facing Aaroniero, who had his Zanpakuto released and he was in his Kaien Shiba form. Kai had his Nodachi in his hand, and Tamashi was weilding Mizu's sealed Tsuyoi, which took the form of a normal Katana. With both his hands free, Mizu could attack his opponent at a range with Kido. Aaroniero's lower half had been replaced with a massive blob of purple flesh. In his hands he held a trident with the bottom end was a spear.

Kai gripped his Nodachi, which resembles an over sized Katana, and he looked over to Tamashi. _How much longer do you have?_ Kai thought.

 _I should be able to last until after this battle is over._ Tamashi responded wordlessly.

"Kai, attack him. Tamashi, attack directly after him." Mizu said, his fists glowing bright green.

Kai launched himself up at Aaroniero, roaring like an animal. Aaroniero stabbed at him with his trident, but Kai blocked it with his blade. Tamashi charged and slashed horizontally at him. Aaroniero attempted to block it with his trident, but Kai's Zanpakuto being locked between two of the pongs prevented him from properly blocking, so he sent Water coming from the butt of his Zanpakuto- sending Tamashi flying backward.

"Hado, Number Fourty Six! Midori no Hono! (Green flame)" Mizu cried, flying up into the air, and green flames blasted from his palms and rocketed towards the Espada. Aaroniero blocked the attack with more water, causing steam to fill the area. Kai flew backward, and landed next to Mizu.

"Damn it..." Aaroniero mumbled.

"We need to keep attacking, he isn't going to be able to hold the three of us off for very long." Mizu said.

 _Tamashi, feint first, and then I'll attack him. Then you follow up._ Kai thought. "Mizu, throw a spell at him right after us."

Tamashi charged at Aaroniero, who threw a torrent of water at him. Tamashi flash stepped away, and Kai slashed at him from behind. Aaroniero stabbed at Kai, who jumped backward, and then Tamashi slashed him across the hip.

Aaroniero cried out, and sent water flying out in all directions, sending Kai and his Zanpakuto flying backward, and intercepting Mizu's Kido strike.

* * *

Starrk pointed a gun at Dann. "Stand down, Espada. This battle is over. We're on the same side, we need to work together to defeat Aizen."

"Silence!" Dann roared. "We need to find out who is stronger between us before we can fight Aizen! It doesn't matter if the entire world gets destroyed, the two of us need to fight!"

"You're insane." Starrk said.

"Starrk, I think it's time to get serious." Lilynette told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Blue spirit energy glowed all around Starrk's weapon. "Metralleta." The many balls of spirit energy flew at Dann in the thousands. The Primera flew backward, and he created a shield of spirit energy all around him. After getting hit several times, he shot straight up into the air, and then he dove down toward Starrk. The Captain effortlessly stepped backward, and then flew backward, still shooting his balls of spirit energy at the Espada.

Tanking several of the balls, Dann's shield was destroyed, and Starrk's volley finally stopped.

The Espada grinned. "Hell yes! This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Starrk looked at the Arrancar in disgust, but he said nothing.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake finally landed on the ground, and an Arrancar landed in front of him. The Arrancar's slightly broken mask took the form of a helmet, and he had a tusk coming from each side of his face, each of them reaching down to his jaw. The Arrancar stood nearly seven feet tall, easily towering Jushiro, who stood just over six feet.

"I am in a hurry. Can you please just step aside?" Jushiro asked, drawing his sword.

"No." The Arrancar drew his sword as well. "My name is Nirgge Parduoc."

Jushiro closed his eyes. "If you don't stand down... I'll be forced to cut you down." When his eyes opened, the ferocity in his eyes made the large Arrancar take a step backward. Nirgge then regained his ground, and slashed down at Jushiro, who flash stepped away, and leapt up into the air, and he slashed at the Arrancar's neck.

With some difficulty, Nirgge managed to block the attack, and he took a few steps backward. Jushiro pointed his hand at him, and red energy glowed around his fingers. "Hado number Thirty one. Shakkaho." The blast collided with Nirgge's chest, and sent him flying backward.

Nirgge roared as he hit the ground, and attempted to stand back up. As he stood, Jushiro stabbed down into his chest. Blood splattered onto the ground, and Nirgge cried out in pain. Jushiro withdrew his sword, and he then finished off his opponent with a slash to the throat. Before Jushiro slashed him, Nirgge knew what was about to him. He didn't resist.

Jushiro sighed, and then relaxed his expression. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but he found no words to say. The Captain flicked the blood from his sword, and then sheathed his blade.

The Captain then flew back over, in order to find and aid Shunsui.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku had his swords drawn, facing down the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz. The Espada had gone Resurreccion, and he had created several clones of Shunsui, which the Captain realized were copying his every move.

Shunsui charged at them, and the clones charged at him. Shunsui flash stepped into the air, and the clones followed. He cursed under his breath. _Wait a minute it... I can sense Jushiro coming this way. That means he'll help me defeat these clones..._ He thought, and a smile crossed his face- as he felt a plan concocting in his brain.

"He's is smiling. Why is he smiling?" Granz mumbled to himself. "That doesn't make any sense... unless he enjoys battle more than I initially suspected... then he is one secretive individual indeed. I will enjoy seeing what makes him tick."

Notes:

I am finally back. At the end of my last chapter I said "if it takes more than a month, I'm just going to buy a new laptop" fast forward three months later, I finally got my laptop back.

I'm going to try to get back into publishing once a week, but it might take me a while before I can get back into the swing of things. I apologize for the short chapter, I just didn't want to jump into the deaths of important characters right after my... break.

Important information: Some characters will start dying. I'm not killing off characters solely to piss people off, I'm doing it because it makes sense. Think about it. This is a war. The Soul Society had a VERY small list of casualties, even though they were up against Aizen- who has OP plot hax.

Slightly less important information (that probably no one cares about, but I'm telling you anyway): Hideki will no longer have his verbal tick (starting every sentence with the letter H), because I only did that because I was bored writing dialogue. I think it would take away from the seriousness of a battle if he has to do that. After this arc is over, he will return to his old self.

Also, starting next chapter, I'm going to leave a short review of any anime that I finish. Don't worry, the size of the review will have nothing to do with the size of the chapters (I try to make my chapters around the same size, including the notes. Not to worry, I won't be counting the review in the chapters. It's just something else that I wanted to do).


	61. Chapter 61

Episode 61: How to Defeat An Espada

Kai flash stepped over to Mizu, and Tamashi quickly followed. Water was beginning to flow all around Aaroniero, from the several times that he need to use the water to block the attack.

Kai gripped his blade. "Mizu. Do you know a lightning Kido?"

"Yeah."

"Use that to shock him to death, the three of us can float up in the air and avoid it."

"I'll need to use the incantation." He said.

"Right. So you'll need a distraction." Kai grinned and launched himself toward the Espada.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!" Mizu started.

Kai slashed at Aaroniero, who stabbed at him. Tamashi slashed downward at Aaroniero, who blocked the attack. Tamashi jumped backward, and Kai slashed at him as soon as Tamashi left.

 _What the hell?_ Aaroniero thought. _He should have stabbed me while I was struggling with the other guy. Why didn't he?_

"Sharpen tower, red crystal, steel ring." Mizu continued.

Aaroniero forced Kai backward. Tamashi then stepped forward, and slashed down at Aaroniero's exposed arm. Water then circled around him, blocking the sword attack.

"Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm." Mizu neared the end. Aaroniero turned to him, and realized he was saying incantations.

 _I get it. They're attacking in a way to allow that boy time to charge his Kido._ He thought. He then slammed a torrent of pressurized water into Mizu- sending him flying backward.

"Shit!" Kai yelled.

 _He won't be able to use that Kido now; the water would electrocute him._ Tamashi thought.

 _That's the least of our worries, that torrent is still sending him flying backward. He's going to get slammed into the wall and it'll hurt him._ Kai thought. _Tamashi, I need you to go rescue him._ Just as he predicted, the torrent didn't stop- it sent Mizu flying down the long hallway.

Tamashi immediately flash stepped away.

"So, it's just you and me, huh?" Aaroniero yelled to Kai.

Infuriated, the Soul Reaper flash stepped toward him, and slashed down toward him. Aaroniero stabbed at him with his trident, but Kai flash stepped behind him, and slashed down into his shoulder. Aaroniero shrugged off the attack, and slammed the Trident down onto Kai's head like a staff.

Even his his fury, Kai recognized something strange. _Why isn't he bleeding...?_ He jumped backward, and attempted to regain his composure. His level of anger slowly decreased.

Aaroniero slowly trudged toward Kai, his lower half being a massive blob with tentacles, so it made it fairly difficult.

* * *

A solid kick sent a small Arrancar flying into the side of a building. A slightly larger was kicked into the smaller one- breaking through the side of the building.

"Are you alright?" The kicker asked a small girl wearing a green gown with a hood.*

* * *

Shunsui flew up into the air, and the clones quickly followed him. "JUSHIRO!" The Captain yelled.

Jushiro, who had just appeared, seemed surprised. "Yes?"

"Use your Shikai, now!" Although the Captain was yelling, it wasn't because he was angry- it was just so Jushiro could hear him.

Jushiro nodded, and drew his sword. "Waves, Become my Shield, Lightning, Become my Blade. Sogyo no Kotowari." His blade transformed into a dual wield sword, with a red rope connecting them. On the rope were several small metal charms.

"Now," Shunsui called, with a broad grin on his face. "Bushogama!" He blasted a Bushogama at Jushiro, and the clones immediately copied him.

"Damn!" Granz yelled. "That's his plan!"

Jushiro pointed his left hand sword at the blasts, and then his right hand sword at the Espada. The blasts collided with the tip of his blade, and then the blast shot out of his other blade, flying toward the Espada. Granz had no time to dodge- the blast hit him, and it took down several of the Shunsui clones on the way to hit him.

"DAMN YOU!" Shouted Granz, as the blast dissipated. He was covered in burns, and his clothes had been torn to shreds.

Shunsui leaned his right-hand sword against his shoulder. "Huh. I figured you would have dodged that."

Granz grabbed onto one of his Fraccion, and then crushed it's head in. Granz' wounds then faded, and he healed. "You can't kill me." Granz growled.

"Is that so?" Shunsui asked, his grin fading slightly, as he readied for the next attack.

* * *

Chad charged at Dordoni, and threw a hard right hand. The Privaron easily dodged it, and then he kicked Chad hard in the chest.

Chad fell back several steps, and threw another punch. Dordoni kicked him again, and knocked him against the wall.

Chad groaned.

"I told you. You can't beat me without going full power." Dordoni said. "I'm sick of wasting my time, Yasutora Sado. Release your full power. Now!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Chad said. "But this is my full power. There isn't anything I can do to change that."

"You're lying." Dordoni advanced, and he punched Chad in the nose, knocking the teenager backward several steps.

Chad held his non-metal hand to his face, as blood ran down his chin, and between his fingers.

"That other arm of yours." Dordoni said. "It has no use to you in combat, no?"

Chad didn't answer.

"I see. So I guess I'll cut it off then." The Arrancar charged, and drew his sword. Sado clenched his jaw, and prepared to block his attack. He swallowed hard, knowing that he couldn't fight against this swordsman for very much longer.

* * *

Uryu shot an arrow at Sanderwicci, who blocked the attack with her whip. The woman whipped across as Uryu, but he leapt backward and dodged the attack. The whip slashed into the wall, leaving a deep scratch.

"Damn it..." Uryu grumbled.

"Rip. Golondrina." She called, and she transformed.

Uryu clenched his bow tightly, and jumped backward several yards.

The female Arrancar gained a pair of wings, and a long tail. But instead of having feathers on her wings, there were several crescent shaped blades. She slashed her wings at Uryu, which extended a lot further than the Quincy thought it should have. Uryu dodged the attack, and the wing chopped straight through the wall. Not just scratching into it like her whip, cutting right through it.

Uryu fired several arrows at her, but she blocked the attacks with her wings. Uryu cursed again, and he fired at her again, this time firing several at the same time. One at her head, one at her lower stomach, and one at her leg. She blocked the arrow that would have hit her head, and the one that would have hit her stomach, and she jumped up and dodged the last arrow. She slashed at him again, but this time he didn't jump backward. He fired several arrows at her head. She blocked two of them, but the last grazed her neck.

Uryu then jumped backward, barely dodging the attack. Sanderwicci growled and swiped at him with one wing, while protecting herself with the other. Uryu leapt up into the air, and he fired several at her. The bounced harmlessly off her wings.

Uryu jumped backward, and then fired a large volley of arrows at her. Sanderwicci was forced to hide behind both of her wings, rather than just one of them. Annoyed, the Quincy stopped firing, and he jumped backward another several feet.

* * *

The torrent of water began to slow down after sending Mizu flying back nearly to the end of the hallway. After another several minutes, the water completely stopped. Mizu cursed under his breath. He started to run down the hallway, but the water soaking his clothes weighed his down.

Mizu cursed under his breath, and he continued to advance. Just then, Tamashi ran up next to him. "Hello, Mizu." Tamashi said, and he handed the Soul Reaper his Zanpakuto.

"Thanks, but you might need to use it again, once we get back there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai slashed down at Aaroniero, who blocked the attack, and sent a small torrent of water to hit him in the chest. Kai flash stepped out of the way before the blast hit him, and he chopped Aaroniero's hip. The Espada didn't finch, or even grimace. He then stabbed down at him with his trident.

Kai leapt backward, dodging the attack. Aaroniero swiped at his side with his tentacle, but Kai managed to dodge it. _I didn't think those things were able to strike, but they are. So I'll need to dodge those things too._

Two tentacles swiped at him, one from his right, and one from his left. Kai jumped up into the air, managing to dodge the attack. He slashed Aaroniero across the waste, and oil splashed into his face. Kai leapt away from him, and he rubbed his face. He looked at his hand, to see it was black. Momentarily, he thought it was blood- but it was oil. _So he's a machine..._ Kai thought. _The only place that might take this guy out his head..._

While he was thinking, two tentacles swiped at him again, the same as before. But Aaroniero stabbed at him with his trident at the same time. Kai knew he couldn't dodge to either side, and he couldn't go back- he was too close to the wall. If he jumped up, the trident might still hit him.

Making his decision in half a second, he leapt up into the air- and hurled his Nodachi at Aaroniero's head. The Trident pierced his stomach, and he cried out. The Nodachi pierced Aaroniero's forehead. Kaien Shiba's face transformed into his original glass capsule with two small pink heads. _What the hell?_ Kai thought, as the capsule burst, and both the heads fell down to the ground. Kai fell down to the ground, as the Arrancar disappeared. The Nodachi landed on the ground next to Kai.

* * *

While the two were running down the hallway, Tamashi stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Mizu asked and he stopped as well.

"Kai has a message for you. He has defeated the Espada, and he wants you to go help Chad or Uryu. He says he'll meet back up with you." He paused. "He didn't want me to tell you this, but he got stabbed by the Espada. He's still conscious, so it isn't extremely serious. But he won't be able to move or fight in this condition. If anyone finds him, he will surely die."

Mizu attempted to run to him, but Tamashi threw out his arm. "Wait. At the moment, Kai isn't dead. But Chad or Uryu could be dying right now. We don't know how badly they need back-up. I cannot make the choice for you, but before you act- take your brother's thoughts into consideration. Now he's going to turn his Zanpakuto back into it's sealed form, to conserve energy."

Just like that, Tamashi disappeared.

Mizu stood there, starring at a wall. _If I go save Kai... Chad or Uryu could get hurt. But if I heal him, he could team up with one of them and I could team with the other. But in the time that I heal him and then work my way back there, they could actually die. If I don't heal him, and I just go to aid Uryu or Sado, then he might get attacked by another Arrancar, and get killed. But right now, the two of them are in a battle- I can't just ignore that. Kai isn't going to die, unless he gets attacked. I doubt any Arrancar are patrolling around for us. Are they? Damn..._

He clenched his fist, and he punched the wall. _I... I need to choose now. What do I do? What... do I do?_ "DAMN!"

* * *

Notes: *This part is intentionally vague, I don't want you two know who the kicker is, though you might be able to figure it out if you've been paying close attention.

Today's anime review is Wolf's Rain. If you're here for the usual content, then I'll see you on the next chapter, that's fine. Let me know if anyone actually read this- also it's spoiler free, right up until the end, and I'll give you another warning then. Disclaimer: These are all my opinions, so some people might disagree with me on things, and that is completely fine. But this is the story of Coyote Starrk, not my opinions on the series I'm reviewing. If you disagree, feel free with PM me, or if you don't want to do that, then put it down in the review section- but talk about the actual story as well. Example "Your writing style needs work, and Hikaru is a boring character. Also, I disagree with you when you said the character was annoying..." Anyway... aside from that disclaimer, now let's get into the actual review.

Rankings: Top ten (my favorites), Good (pretty good, but not quite good enough to replace one of the top ten), okay (a decently entertaining series, but some characters are annoying, or the plot is boring), sub-par (worse than okay, but not awful), and terrible (essentially, I hate-watched it).

What I liked: Interesting characters, each with a unique reason for going on the journey, though some aren't stated out-right like the main character's. Nice character interaction. You pretty much know what each of the characters think about each other. Good concept. As the title suggests, it's about wolves, which I haven't seen done before in anime, though some Western movies are about animals (kids movies), though Wolf's Rain is done completely different. Nice art, It's done by Bones, and everything I've seen by them looked awesome. Good voice acting. I'm a dub guy, so I can't speak for the original Japanese. Johnny Yong Bosch (the voice of Ichigo from Bleach and Vash from Trigun) voices the main character. The "rival" is the voice of Crispin Freeman (the voice of Itachi from Naruto, and Alucard from Hellsing). Emotional. Made me cry twice, but I'm not going to get into why because of spoiler reasons... I could drone on and on about what I like about the series, but there's only so much time in a day.

What I disliked: Around five episodes in the middle were recap, retelling the same thing over and over, but from different character's perspectives. I nearly dropped the series because I was so bored with the damned recap.* The villain doesn't really do much until the end. He appears and terrorizes the Main characters in the beginning, then he goes off and then shows back up again in the end and terrorizes them again.** I have also heard several people say it has a slow beginning, though I didn't really notice it when I watched it (even though I don't quite agree with it, I wanted to include another flaw).

*It's worth it, please just skip the middle episodes, if you need, do a bit of research and figure out which episodes to skip.

**It's not all sunshine and rainbows, they still have conflict with each other, and there's another group of main characters that struggles with them as well.

Final thoughts: Definitely worth the watch, I ranked it good- but the boring parts in the middle cost it a top Ten Rank. Please check out this series, it's very good.


	62. Chapter 62

Episode 62: Mizu's Decision

Mizu was sprinting down the hallway. _Damn it, damn it... damn it!_ He thought, without slowing down. _Is this the right decision...? Is this what I'm supposed to do...? If I picked wrong... someone could die. But someone could die no matter what... Even though he's my brother... he has a chance at living. Uryu and Sado might get killed by their opponents, so I need to help them. Two lives are held higher than one... Right?_

* * *

Kai was lying on his back, starring up at the ceiling. His vision was becoming blurry, and he was getting an awful headache. Although he was still in pain, he wasn't bleeding as much. The blood had slowed, but he was still bleeding slightly. His mouth was extremely dry, making the young Soul Reaper extremely thirsty.

Suddenly, he heard something off in the distance. For a moment, he thought he was imagining things, but almost immediately he realized that he was in danger. They were footsteps. He reached for his Zanpakuto, but it was just out of his reach. He leaned toward it- but extreme pain shot throughout his body, forcing him back to lying on the ground. He clenched his jaw. _I won't be killed here..._ He shot forward, and he grabbed his sword- but he fell onto his chest. He clenched his sword, and attempted to lift himself, by leaning on his blade.

Kai pulled himself upward, but the pain increased ten fold. Grimacing, he managed to get on his knee, but he couldn't force himself to stand all the way. _I don't want to die here..._ He thought.

The sound of the footsteps' echos increased. Kai clenched his jaw. _I know I can't fight properly like this... And if it's an Espada..._ He shook his head, biting his lip hard. He looked up at the hallway, with a panicked expression on his face. Just then, the person walked into the room.

* * *

Dordoni slashed at Chad, but the human managed to block the strike with his metal arm. The fallen Espada jumped backward, and he stabbed at him. Chad quickly lowered his arm, and he caught the sword.

"Come on, niño. If you have some fight left in you, you need to start fighting seriously."

Chad let go of the blade and he punched at his head. Dordoni dodged to the side, and slashed at him. Chad dodged the attack, and he took several steps backward. _This man doesn't think I'm serious... and he is going to try to kill me if he finds out that I'm not holding back._ Chad focused on his opponent, and blue energy glowed around his metal fist, and he thrust his arm forward- sending energy toward the man.

The Privaron dodged the attack, and he readied to attack one again. Chad took a deep breath, and he readied to strike his opponent.

* * *

Mizu ran down the hallway, and he first encountered Chad, who was battling Dordoni. Neither of them seemed to notice him. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle." He whispered. "Hado, number sixty three, Raikoho!" Just then, Dordoni turned- and a ball of lightning shot off of Mizu's fist, and it collided with his chest- sending flying backward.

Chad punched at him, but Dordoni dodged him, and slashed at the back of his neck. Mizu flash stepped before he was slashed, and he threw Chad backward- and blocked the attack with his own sword. The Arrancar smiled, and slashed at him again, but Mizu blocked the attack once again. A look of pure fury masked the Soul Reaper's face.

* * *

Kai fell down to the ground, unable to lean on his blade anymore. He braced himself for when he hit the ground, but it didn't reduce the pain of hitting his head on the ground.

"What happened to you?" Asked the person who showed up. "You look like hell."

"I fought an Espada with Mizu. He stabbed me just as I threw my sword at his head."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes." He paused, and looked up. "Lisa, why do you have a child with you?"

"Oh, her? She's an Arrancar. But she's also a child, so I decided to take her out of the line of fire."

Kai suddenly grimaced in pain. "Damn... is there anything you can do about this wound?"

"Sorry, Kai." The Visored said. "But no, I don't."

"I can help you." Said the child. "If I drool on your wound, it will heal you."

The young girl walked up to her, and reached down her throat, and grabbed her uvula. She gagged, and removed her hand from her mouth. Saliva dripped down onto Kai's stomach.

He made a face. "That's really gross." He turned away from her, as his wounds began to heal. As he turned his head, he realized that two other people were in the hallway, looking in on them. "Enemies." He said, calmly.

Lisa turned, to look at them. "No, those are are with us." She then started talking louder, to them. "You can come out now."

"So you ruined my disguise, huh? I was going to take down that Soul Reaper while Nel distracted him!" Said a purple guy.

"I'm a Soul Reaper too." Lisa pointed out.

The man gasped. "But you aren't wearing a Shihakusho!"

"What is your name?" Kai asked.

"The name is Pesche!" He said. "And this guy is Dondochaka." The Arrancar gestured to the other Arrancar, who had been silent.

"Und I um Nel!" The girl said, her voice hard to understand with her mouth wide open.

* * *

Starrk pointed his gun at Dann, who rubbed some of the blood from his mouth. The Primera grinned at him. "Come on, this battle has started to get slow. You better not be holding back."

Starrk said nothing.

"Come on, Starrk. You can't kill me, so you should just use your Bankai right now."

"You're going to lose this battle." Starrk said. "Do you think I didn't notice that you stopped healing yourself? There must be a reason for that. Is it that you're using all of your energy for attack power? Or is it that you're running out of energy, and you need to conserve your energy? Either way, it means that you have limited energy."

"Yeah, get him Starrk!" Cheered Lilynette.

Dann licked his lips. "Huh. I hoped you didn't catch onto that. But you're wrong. I stopped healing myself..." A sickly grin spread across his face. "SO THIS BATTLE WOULD BE MORE FUN!" Without warning he blitzed toward the Captain, generating a spear out of spirit energy.

The gunman flash stepped up into the air, and fired down at him several times. "Starrk!" Lilynette cried. "Are you alright?" The girl was obviously worried.

"I'm fine, he didn't even hit me."

The Espada shot off the ground, flying toward Starrk, who blasted several spirit balls at him. The Espada created armor all around his body, and he tanked the blasts- but each of them knocked him back a little.

Starrk suddenly flash stepped behind him, and fired at his shoulder. Using the Sonido, Dann escaped to behind his opponent, and kicked him hard in the back. He then gathered a ball of electricity-esque spirit energy in his hand, and he hurled it at the Captain, who flash stepped to dodge it. Starrk pointed his gun at Dann.

"This battle has dragged on for too long." Starrk said.

"I agree with you."

"Too many people could be getting hurt, while you just want to battle me. If you want to see my full potential, then I'll show it to you." He holstered his guns, and began to glow. "I hope you dodge this attack. Because if you don't... you'll die." Blue energy glowed all around Starrk, and the guns disappeared. "Give chase. Los Lobos!"

* * *

Notes: My current Beta Reader is having computer troubles, so if anyone wants to be a temporary Beta while she finds her computer, that'd be great.

I just realized that I don't always get emails from reviews of guest reviewers. I've gotten them in the past, but I got one from an actual account- so I checked and saw that I also got a guest account. If you want your chances of me seeing your review, I suggest making an account. Chances are I will see most of them, so it isn't too big of a deal. And to help you out, ogd, I recommend bookmarking any story that you like, maybe even mine if you enjoy it. How you do that is hitting the CTRL key and the D key. If that doesn't work for you, there's the three vertical little buttons next to the bar right up at the top. Click the three buttons, and then move down to bookmarks, and then click bookmark this page.

Also, I'm going to try to publish my other story, Justice League: Bangkok's Story, once a week as well instead of whenever I feel like it. So whoever liked the Justice League Unlimited TV show should go over and read it. And if you haven't seen it but know about the DC universe, you should still be able to enjoy my story. Anyway, whoever is interested should go over there and check it out, it would be much appreciated.

Today's anime review is Magi (the first series). If you're here for the usual content, then I'll see you on the next chapter, that's fine. Let me know if anyone actually read this- also it's spoiler free, right up until the end, and I'll give you another warning then. Disclaimer: These are all my opinions, so some people might disagree with me on things, and that is completely fine. But this is the story of Coyote Starrk, not my opinions on the series I'm reviewing. If you disagree, feel free with PM me, or if you don't want to do that, then put it down in the review section- but talk about the actual story as well. Example "Your writing style needs work, and Hikaru is a boring character. Also, I disagree with you when you said the character was annoying..." Anyway... aside from that disclaimer, now let's get into the actual review.

Rankings: Top ten (my favorites), Good (pretty good, but not quite good enough to replace one of the top ten), okay (a decently entertaining series, but some characters are annoying, or the plot is boring), sub-par (worse than okay, but not awful), and terrible (essentially, I hate-watched it).

What I liked: Good characters, each with an interesting backstory. They are all likable and or relateable. Vivid colors and a fluid animation. None of the characters are God tier. Some are stronger than others, obviously, but the strongest I'd say is Captain level, and he takes a more Yamamoto-esque role in the story, so he doesn't battle in every fight. Interesting abilities. Not much I can go into with this one without getting into spoiler territory.

What I disliked: Lots of cliche elements. The show is built on several cliche elements. I'm not going list any of them, but you get the picture. Random fanservice scenes. Whenever the second most important character sees a woman, he'll immediately jump on her and grope her. These scenes usually end with him getting smacked.* A few annoying characters. I find the second most important character annoying at times, largely due to what was mentioned earlier, and several lesser important characters annoying as well.

Other notes: *this is never in an important scene, so it doesn't take away from dramatic or sad moments, and it's not like it's every episode- but it is enough that it's annoying. All of my opinions stated here are prone to change, due to the fact that I only saw the first series, there are two more.

Final thoughts: I ranked it as good, on the verge of okay. If you can ignore the fanservice and cliche elements, then I recommend this show.


	63. Chapter 63

Episode 63: Power

Kai sat up. "I think I'm good for now."

"But-" Nel wiped the saliva from her mouth. "-Your wounds aren't fully healed!"

"I'll be fine." He reached over, and he grabbed his Katana from the ground.

The two larger Arrancar gasped. "No, don't hurt Nel!" Screamed Pesche.

Kai rested his Katana on his shoulder, and he walked toward Pesche, who took a step backward.

The Arrancar swallowed hard, and took a step backward, striking a fighting stance. "Think I'm afraid of you? I've got news for ya! I'm not!"

Kai knelt to the ground, and grabbed his sheath off the ground- which was right at Pesche's feet. He put his sword back in the sheath. "My brother is further down the hall, I better go make sure his battle is going well." He looked down at Nel. "I don't want you to get hurt, so I suggest that you and your friends head out of this place."

Nel made a face at him. "Nel is an Arrancar! Which means Nel is strong!"

"Is that so?" Kai asked. "In good conscious, I cannot let someone as small as you go any deeper into this castle. I thank you for healing me, but that doesn't change the fact that I won't let you three go anyway further." He turned to Lisa. "Why did you bring them in here?"

"They followed me. I didn't bring them anywhere."

Kai turned to Pesche and Dondochaka. "Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business! But we're strong, so don't worry about us!" Pesche said.

"Are you three certain you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Dondochaka yelled.

"Then, listen to this, and listen well." He closed his eyes. "Call to arms: defend yourselves. Get ready to stand and fight for your lives. Judgement day has come around, so be prepared, don't run- stand your ground!"

"Huh?" Nel asked, extremely confused.

"It's a quote." Kai said. He turned to Lisa. "I'm taking off, I'm going to help my brother. You can catch up, if you want." He suddenly flash stepped away.

"If he wanted to help his brother so much, why didn't he just ask you to do it, while I was healing him?" Nel asked.

Lisa smiled slightly. "It's a guy thing. They want to do everything themselves."

"Hey, I'm nothing like that!" Pesche yelled.

"Shut up, Pesche."

"Yes, ma'am..."

* * *

Shunsui and Jushiro stood, facing Granz, who had just healed himself by absorbing the Fraccion. Shunsui suddenly advanced, slashing at Granz. The Espada Sonido'd away from the attack, and grabbed Kyoraku with his wing, and it opened up as if it were a mouth that was eating him.

Jushiro flew toward him.

"No, stay back!" Shunsui yelled to him, as the wing swallowed him.

Jushiro stopped- just as the wing swung at him and missed, because he stopped before the Espada thought he would. The wing then spat Shunsui on the ground, and a small version of Shunsui fell on the ground. Granz grabbed the small Shunsui. "Damn. I was hoping I could get both of you with that one. No matter."

Shunsui flew at Granz, who grabbed the doll, and Shunsui fell to his knees, feeling as if a massive hand was wrapping around him. Granz then flicked the doll, and Shunsui fell backward.

"A voodoo doll..." Kyoraku realized.

"Correct." Granz said. "You're smarter than I realized." He gripped the doll by it's head, and readied to pull it off.

Jushiro flew toward him, slashing at him. The wing flew at him, but Shunsui flash stepped over, and slashed the wing, slashing it right off Granz' shoulder. The second wing flew at Jushiro, who stabbed it, and then slashed at the Espada's hand. Granz Sonido'd up in the air, and popped the doll's head off.

Shunsui's eyes widened, but he quickly realized that his neck wasn't in pain.

"Oh, you thought I was trying to tear your head off?" He laughed. "No, these puppets are meant to come apart..." He looked into the doll, and took a small piece of colored glass. "Achilles tendon." He snapped the piece of glass, and Shunsui groaned, gripping his ankle.

"What? What's happening?" Jushiro asked, clearly nervous.

"He broke my Achilles tendon..." Shunsui then floated into the air, keeping the weight off his wounded leg. He then flew toward the Espada, who pulled out another piece of glass.

"Liver." He snapped the glass, and Shunsui vomited, charged him, and slashed him across the stomach. Blood splattered onto Shunsui's blade- and he slashed the Espada's neck.

The Espada's body fell to the ground, and Shunsui fell to his knees, groaning. "That was... too easy." He said. "Stay on guard, Jushiro."

Just then, one of the Fraccion began to glow, and it groaned in pain. It then started to disappear, and another version of Granz appeared.

"Disgusting. He's reforming himself by killing his allies." Jushiro shook his head. "How are we supposed to beat someone like that?"

Granz stood up, and brushed himself off. He let his reformed wings stretch out, and he swung at Jushiro, who flash stepped out of the way.

"Jushiro." Shunsui whispered, flash stepping over to him. "The way we can defeat him... is one of us fights him, and the other kills the rest of his allies. If one of us does this, then he can't reform again."

Jushiro nodded. "I can fight Granz, and I'll try to keep him from injuring you any more."

* * *

Kai sprinted down the hallway, occasionally flash stepping to go faster, and then he made his way to Mizu and Sado, who were fighting against Dordoni. Kai grinned, and drew his sword. He advanced, hurling his sheath at him, which Dordoni blocked with his sword, and Kai stabbed at him. Dordoni countered and attempted to stab at him, but Chad grabbed the sword and Mizu slashed at him.

Dordoni let go of his sword, and used the Sonido to dodge the attack. He then kicked Chad in the cheek, and grabbed his sword back from him and jumped backward.

"Good to see ya, bro." Kai said, with his big grin on his face.

Mizu eyed him up and down. "I see the blood on your Shihakusho, and I see the holes. But I don't see a wound. Also... why are you covered in spit?"

Kai shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Sado."

"Yes, Kai?"

"Why don't you go help Uryu? Mizu and I have this under control."

"No. This is my fight." Sado said.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Huh. I didn't think you'd be the type of guy that'd be set on fighting someone, but I guess I'll go help Uryu if you won't." He took off, flash stepping to find Uryu.

"You doing alright, Chad?" Mizu asked. "Insisting on fighting someone doesn't really seem like you."

"I'm fine. I just... I need to prove that I'm strong enough to fight this man."

Mizu nodded. "Then do you want me to fall back?"

Sado thought for a moment. "Yes."

Mizu flash stepped away.

"Sending those boys off was a foolish move." Said Dordoni. "You will lose without them."

White liquid metal formed around Chad's bare-arm. "You said earlier in the battle that I was holding back. And for a while, I thought I was going all out. But that wasn't it... I was holding some of my power back."

"What is that technique called?"

"El Brazo... Izquierda del Diablo y el Brazo Dercho del Gigante!" (left arm of the Devil, and right arm of the giant) He charged, and punched Dordoni in the chest with his new armor. "La Muerte!"

* * *

Dann's eyes widened. "A second Shikai?" He shook his head. "No, he's toying with me. That's impossible..."

Starrk's guns disappeared. "Believe it or not... Lilynette's coming for you."

Just then, over a dozen wolves appeared. The wolves were light blue, and made out of Starrk's spirit energy. Two of them flying at the Primera. Dann blasted balls of spirit energy at them. The wolves deformed for a second, but reformed instantly, and bite into his leg. He gathered spirit energy all around him, and the wolf exploded.

Dann was sent hurling up into the air, but his spirit energy shield managed to reduce the damage of the blast. He began coughing, and he spit blood into his hand. /Damn... I must have used too much of it.../ He thought, his vision becoming blury. The second wolf flew up at him, and bite into his shoulder. He groaned.

The wolf exploded, and then sent Dann flying to the ground.

A third wolf charged at him. "Lilynette, stand down." Starrk called.

The wolf stopped.

* * *

Kai ran up beside Uryu, and slashed downward at Sanderwicci.

She blocked the attack with her wings, and an arrrow flew at her, stabbing into her shoulder and into her stomach. She groaned, and swung Kai backward, as he discarded his sheath.

Mizu ran over, and stopped next to Uryu. "What's the plan, Quincy?"

"I don't need help from a pair of Soul Reapers." He said.

"Enough pride of the Quincy bullshit." Kai called. "We're helping you, and we're going to cut this Arrancar down with you."

"Very well." Uryu said.

Kai flash stepped up into the air, and slashed down at her. She stabbed her wings up at him, but Uryu shot her in the shoulder once again. Mizu then went in and stabbed her in the lower stomach. She swung her tail at Mizu, knocking him to the ground, but his sword remained her in stomach.

Kai clenched his jaw, and he stabbed down at her.

Just then, Lisa ran over. "We've got this!" Kai called to her. "Go get Orihime!"

Mizu, lying on the ground, he grabbed Kai's sheath off the floor and he smacked the handle of his own sword. The Arrancar roared, as Lisa leapt over her, but she had no way of stopping her.

Lisa ran down the hallway, and found her way to the room Orihime was in. Standing outside the door, was an Arrancar with an orange afro. "My name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda."

"Get out of my way." Lisa growled.

* * *

"Kageoni." Shunsui suddenly disappeared, and reappeared, coming out of the shadow of one of the Fraccion, and he stabbed one in the chest, and at the same time he stabbed a second in the back.

"Radius." Called Granz, as he snapped another piece of metal. Shunsui dropped one of his swords, and he began to hack and slash through the Fracciones.

Granz advanced toward him, but Jushiro slashed him across the leg, and then stabbed him in the chest.

Shunsui used the Bushogama, and he killed the last of them with the blast.

The Espada fell to the ground.

"That means we won..." Jushiro said.

Shunsui groaned, and his swords returned to their normal form. He sheathed the one, and he grabbed the second, with his good arm, and he sheathed it as well.

* * *

Dordoni hit the wall, and he fell on his face. He was still alive, but he couldn't get back up. Chad's armor disappeared, and he started to walk toward Uryu.

* * *

Notes: Mandatory shill: I am doing another story that I'm posting on Fanfiction once a week, that story is Justice League- Bangkok's Story. If you read any of the Justice League comics, saw the cartoon, or just a moderate fan of the movies, recommend you check it out, I think it's fairly interesting.

In Starrk, I am getting to the climax of the series- after this current arc, there is only one left. So if you want a little more me in your life, go over and check that out.

Shout out to my new Beta AderpyUchiha.

Anime review:

Disclaimer: These are all my opinions, so some people might disagree with me on things, and that is completely fine. But this is the story of Coyote Starrk, not my opinions on the series I'm reviewing. If you disagree, feel free to PM me, or if you don't want to do that, then put it down in the review section- but talk about the actual story as well. Example: "Your writing style needs work, and Hikaru is a boring character. Also, I disagree with you when you said the character was annoying..." Anyway... aside from that disclaimer, now let's get into the actual review.

Rankings: Top ten (my favorites), Good (pretty good, but not quite good enough to replace one of the top ten), okay (a decently entertaining series, but some characters are annoying, or the plot is boring), sub-par (worse than okay, but not awful), and terrible (essentially, I hate-watched it).

Today's review is on Read or Die (not the OVA).

What I liked: Diverse characters, all of their personalities contrast well with each other. Appealing designs. All of their designs are quite nice to look at, and their designs fit with their personalities- in my humble opinion. Interesting powers; but I'll get into that in the spoiler section.

What I disliked: Lack of development. Not much I can get into without spoilers. I find one of the main characters annoying, and several important characters annoying*. A boring villain with a cliche motive. I believe a good villain has a motive the audience can empathize with, and maybe agree with- just not agree with the direction he takes it. Wasted potential. It had an interesting concept, but it took a direction I disliked.

Other notes: *How characters are ranked: Main characters: Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, ext. Important characters: the Captains. Reappearing characters: Kiego Asano. Unimportant characters: Giriko, Afro-Dude (who I don't care enough to remember his name). Antagonist: Aizen.

Final thoughts: Is an okay, series, but not ground breaking. I ranked it in the alright section. And of course, my opinions are subject to change; due to me not watching the OVA yet. There is a little bit of fanserivce, but not as much as Magi. Just a few random shots of girl's chests or butts- probably like one every five episodes (which would be a lot for a long running series- but it's only thirty episodes, so six- an estimation- fanservice moments). Anyone who doesn't like fanservice might not want to watch the show.

Spoiler section: If you don't want to be spoiled, then go back down. You have been warned, even though these spoilers aren't super hardcore. The power system. The powers had an interesting concept, but there wasn't much diversity in how people use them- or even different powers. There is only the main characters' paper control and like two other powers. It's only glossed over, barely mentioning why some people have powers and why some people don't. Everyone that stands behind the Antagonist seem brainwashed, no free thinking amongst them. And they aren't even brainwashed! That was annoying.


	64. Chapter 64

Episode 64: The Tides Turn

Lying on the ground, covered in several small wounds, Dann looked up at the sky. _How pathetic am I?_ He thought. _Getting beaten as soon as Starrk uses his second Shikai... I didn't even get beat by a Bankai... I'm so pathetic..._ He closed his eyes. _I'm already pushing my limit... my aspect of death is creeping up. I don't know how much longer I can last..._

"Are you done?" Starrk asked, walking toward him, several wolves following him. "Give up now. You and your allies will be a good asset to the war. Get up. We're going."

Dann didn't respond.

"I said get up." Starrk said, as he made it to the Espada. The Captain reached down, and grabbed him by the collar. He lifted the Primera up into the air, and smacked him across the face. "Wake up, Primera. It's time to go."

Dann groaned. "I think I can stand now..."

Starrk let set him down on the ground, and Dann instantly crumbled to his knees. Dann then pulled himself to his feet, and he leaned on Starrk's shoulder. The Captain began glowing.

"What are you doing?" Dann asked.

"I'm going to go back into my sealed form."

"Don't. I need the help of the wolves... Also, do you know any magic spells that can project my voice all around Hueco Mundo?"

* * *

Sado began walking toward where his other teammates went.

"Wait, niño..." Said the Privaron, grabbing his ankle as he walked by. "That power of yours... is not the power of a human. What... what is the power?"

Chad didn't respond for a moment. "I don't know... my ability seems less like a Quincy or a Soul Reaper. But more like... that of hollows like yourself." Sado began to walk away.

"You aren't going to... finish me off?" Asked Dordoni.

"Because you fought me with all your might, I was able to grasp my power. Thank you, for that. Because of you, I'll be able to tough it out ahead. I'll spare your life and pray for your good fortune." Sado then walked away.

* * *

Mizu, Kai, and Uryu battled against Sanderwicci. She slashed her tail at the three of them, the three effortlessly dodged the attack and Uryu shot an arrow at her, but she blocked the attack with her wings. Kai shot down at her, stabbing down at her- while Mizu stabbed at her stomach. She clenched her jaw.

* * *

Lisa readied to battle against Gantenbainne. The Privaron clenched his fists, and he cracked his neck. "Let's go." He taunted.

Lisa charged, and kicked at his head, but he dodged it- and he punched at her. She dodged to the side, and kicked him in the kneecap.

* * *

In Fake Karakura Town, Yamamoto effortlessly crushed three Arrancar.

Just then, Chojiro flash stepped behind him. "Captain, the only surviving Arrancar in Fake Karakura Town are sealed behind your fire."

He nodded. "Prepare!" He shouted. "The Espada are about to be released!" Yamamoto sheathed his sword, and the flames disappeared.

"FINALLY!" Shouted Grimmjow, as he flew out of the fire. He darted toward Kenpachi, who slashed at him. Grimmjow drew his own sword, blocking the attack. He then punched Kenpachi in the chin, who shrugged it off and slashed down at him. Grimmjow dodged the attack, and kicked him in the side.

Shuhei ran over, drawing his sword.

"Back off, Hisagi." Kenpachi growled. "This guy's mine."

Yammy fell down to the ground, and he punched down at Byakuya. The Captain flash stepped away from the attack. "I do not have time to battle against trash like yourself."

* * *

Starrk opened a Senkaimon, taking the Primera and his wolves to Hueco Mundo. Starrk then lifted his index and middle fingers of his right hand to his forehead. Silver energy glowed off his fingers, and then it disappeared.

"Everyone, in Hueco Mundo." The Primera's voice booming all around Hueco Mundo. "About half of the Arrancar are siding with me, the Primera Espada, and we're going to overtake Sosuke Aizen, and we will restore the honor to all the hollows. Soul Reapers, get what you came for, and head back to Fake Karakura Town, to continue the battle against Aizen.

"To differentiate the Arrancar following me, and the Arrancar following Aizen, I will have Coyote Starrk -a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads- send his wolves all around. Any Arrancar with a wolf is an ally to every Soul Reaper, aside from Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru."

* * *

Chad turned, and he saw a wolf standing next to Dordoni. The human lifted him onto his shoulder. "I didn't realize that you were actually on my side. I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings, niño."

* * *

A wolf ran over to Sanderwicci's side. Kai, Mizu, and Uryu jumped backward. "What..." Kai mumbled.

* * *

A wolf ran over to Gantenbainne, interrupting his battle with Lisa.

"Guess that means I gotta let you take the human, huh." He stepped off to the side.

Lisa walked into the room, to see Orihime sitting down on the ground, looking extremely nervous. She looked up. "Who... are you?"

"I am Lisa Yadomaru. I am a Visored. I'm here to take you back."

"Back where?"

"To the World of the Living."

Just then, Kai, Mizu, and Uryu charged into the room. "We need your help for the war..." Kai said. "Will you help us, Orihime?"

Just then, Starrk's voice boomed across the area. "Listen. I'm opening a Senkaimon. Any Soul Reaper needs to leave now. Any Arrancar with a wolf should leave as well. The Senkaimon will be at the gate of Hueco Mundo."

"But... Nel doesn't have wolf!" Nel cried. "Neither does Pesche or Dondochaka!"

"That's because none of you are fighters." Kai said. "You three _need_ to stay here. I don't want you guys to get hurt." He turned to the humans, and he turned back to Mizu. "We need to get out of here. We better leave before the Senkaimon closes."

As they were running to the Senkaimon, Kai mentioned, "It's really weird. The Arrancars are helping us... doesn't make sense."

"Yes, it does." Mizu says. "The Primera doesn't like Aizen's reign, so he's going to throw him down."

* * *

In Fake Karakura Town, the Senkaimon opened, with Starrk Dann cleaning on his shoulder.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Yamamoto roared. "WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAT ARRANCAR WITH YOU?"

Starrk lifted his index and middle fingers to his forehead. The silver energy glowed, and then disappeared. "Listen," Starrk said, his voice booming around the area. "The Primera has decided to form a battalion of Arrancar to over throw Aizen. I am going to send a wolf next to every Arrancar that's actually on our side."

"What..." Mumbling Tosen. He turned to Aizen. "Did you know of this?"

"Of course. Nothing happened in my castle that I don't know about." Aizen responded, a slight smile curling on his lips.

* * *

A wolf ran over, siding with Barragan- who still stood by Aizen, and so on. He hurled his axe at Aizen, who flash stepped and dodged it. He flew at him, but a wolf bit him on the arm. A wolf then ran next to Harribel, and she Sonido'd away from them.

* * *

Grimmjow and Kenpachi, the two continuing the battle, were interupted by a howl of a wolf, who stood next to Grimmjow. The Espada frowned. "Damn. This battle was about to get interesting."

Kenpachi slashed at him, but Grimmjow caught his wrist. "We're no longer enemies, we can't have to fight any more." He then grinned. "If we both survive this... we can tear each other to pieces after."

Kenpachi frowned. "Damn. Show me to a strong opponent that I can fight."

* * *

Starrk took the injured Primera behind the barrier, and he set him down. Unohana then proceeded to heal him, without question. _These wounds... there aren't enough for how tired the Primera looks. Is there something else that's happening?_

Yasutora walked through the Senkaimon, but because he couldn't fly, he fell to the ground. He groaned, as he peeled himself off the ground. The human then began to walk toward the medical wall. Hikaru flew down to the ground, and took Dordoni. "This is odd, but if you're with us, we'll help you." He looked at Chad. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

* * *

Mizu, Uryu, Kai, Lisa, and Orihime ran through the gate. Kai caught Uryu, and Lisa caught Orihime.

"Kai, head to the medical center." Mizu suggested. "You're still injured."

"Right." The small group landed on a building. He looked over to Orihime. "Are you a fighter?"

"No..."

"You asked her to come here without knowing anything about her power?" Asked Lisa, with a smirk on her face.

He shrugged.

"I can heal people." Orihime finally said.

"Great. I'll take you there while I'm heading there."

* * *

Notes: 64 is my favorite number. Just so you guys know.

Also, I went to see how far on the Bleach page. Changing the filters to: English (because any other language would be irrelevent to me), all rating (gotta be fair to the M rated series), and the character to Coyote Starrk (obviously). And finally, the rating by reviews. I'm on the third page! Third outta nineteen because you guys reviewed my story so much! Thanks!

I changed the language to all, and I'm still on the third page, though slightly lower. With all languages of Starrk, all ratings... I'm third outta twenty one. That's awesome!

And... (it gets EVEN better) when I change M rating to K-T... I am on the first page. FIRST PAGE! First outta twelve! That's pretty great!

Alright, I have a question for you guys. Why do people ship Ichigo and Starrk? They have no interaction in the series. They'd probably get along, yes, but... Ichigo gets along with everyone. Does that mean that Uryu should get shipped with Renji? That's weird.

Another weird ship that I saw is Starrk and Lilynette. That's really weird. Considering they're the same person, that's like shipping Naruto with a Shadow Clone that had a different personality. It's weeeeiiiirrrd. That doesn't even take into consideration that Lilynette _is a child_. Starrk is an adult. See the problem here?

Okay, mini-rant over. Also, no anime review for this week. I haven't finished any other series recently. I will start re-watching series, and I'll review them after I finish them.


	65. Chapter 65

Episode 65: Le Wild Human Appears

Jushiro walked through the Senkaimon, with Shunsui leaning on his shoulder. He took the other Captain to the Kido barrier, and Hikaru opened a small door for them. Jushiro set him down, and Orihime began to heal him.

"What... happened to you?" Orihime asked him.

"Had a battle with an Espada."

"But most of your wounds aren't physical, they're internal. If you battled against someone, most of them would be physical and some internal."

"That would be true, if I fought a combat-type opponent, like Kenpachi. But I fought someone like Mayuri..."

* * *

The three Fraccion of Baraggan that were in Hueco Mundo walked through the Senkaimon just before it closed.

"Hey, who's side is the boss on?" Ggio Vega, an Arrancar with a hollow mask of a sabertooth tiger, asked to Choe Neng Poww, a large Arrancar.

"It would seem that he has a wolf standing next to him." Said Poww.

"So we're on the Soul Reaper side?" Charlotte, a purple haired Arrancar, asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Vega said, and he Sonido'd over to his superior. "What's the plan, boss? Who should we kill?"

"I want the three of you to attack Aizen himself."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"So who is the strongest Arrancar that I can kill?" Kenpachi asked the Sexta (sixth) Espada.

"The strongest Arrancar?" Grimmjow looked around. "By rank it's that guy." He pointed to Ulquiorra. "But the one that'll be the most fun fighting is that guy." He pointed to Yammy.

Kenpachi grinned. "Sounds good to me!" He took off, practically teleporting to the Decimo Espada.*

* * *

Poww, Charlotte, and Ggio charged at Aizen. Aizen smiled, and turned to Ichimaru and Tosen. Aizen nodded his head to the three Arrancar.

Tosen charged, and slashed at Charlotte, who drew his sword, and managed to block the strike. Ggio charged, and then kicked at his head. Tosen effortlessly blocked the attack with his forearm. Poww swiped his enormous arm at Aizen, who held out his arm, and pointed his index finger at him. Poww's hand collided with Aizen's finger, and there was a loud snap.

Poww groaned, and attempted to retract his arm, but Aizen's fingers had already burrowed into his palm. Aizen then drew his sword with his other hand, and he slashed his arm clean off.

The Arrancar cried out, but Ichimaru's sword extended- and stabbed him through the neck. His blade then retracted, and he sheathed it once again, and he watched as Tosen slashed Charlotte across the chest, and then stabbed Ggio in the shoulder. He quickly retracted his blade from the Arrancar's shoulder, and then he slashed down into the side of his neck.

* * *

Mizu, Lisa, and Dordoni stood facing a group of two low leveled Arrancar. "Don't worry." Lisa said. "The Privaron Espada and I can handle this, Mizu. You can search for your next opponent."

Mizu nodded, and flash stepped away.

"What's your names?" Lisa asked.

"Aldegor." Growled the one.** This Arrancar was rather large, with spiky blue hair, and half a bull-mask for his hollow mask. It only covered the top left hand corner of his face.

"Aisslinger Wernarr." The other stated. He had a mask covering most of his face, that was a large bird mask- but his left eye was exposed. He had a pair of extra arms- all of them elongated and thin. His lower half was that of a slug.

Lisa advanced, kicking at Aldegor's head. The Arrancar drew his sword, blocking her strike. "Freeze... Jabali (boar)!" His Zanpakuto then disappeared, and he transformed. Several large appendages appeared on his back. He growled, and he punched at Lisa's head. She flash stepped backward, dodging the attack.

Wernarr charged at Dordoni. "You bastard! You would abandon Lord Aizen?"

Dordoni drew his sword, and slashed at Wernarr- who managed to dodge the attack. "I don't need to take anything from you, niño. You're the one who was so unconfident in his abilities that he discarded his human form."

"Human forms- all of them are weak. Arrancar should recognize that."

Dordoni smiled. "You're proving my point- you think you were weak. Unless you were that weak, then you shouldn't be too much trouble to defeat."

"You'll regret that statement."

"Oh, will I?" He laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

Yamamoto walked over to Starrk, who was floating in the air. "What are your orders, Captain Yamamoto?"

"Wait until Raizen and Ayame are done healing, and then you will fight Aizen."

"And the Primera Espada too?"

"Yes. And the Primera if he is willing to fight with us."

"Right." Starrk said. "I think the wolves have served their purpose, I'll go back into my base form."

Yamamoto nodded. "Wait with the people being healed behind Hikaru's barrier."

"Yes, sir." Starrk responded, then he glowed blue, and all the wolves disappeared. His sealed Zanpakuto appeared, and Lilynette appeared next to him. She leaned against him, and groaned inwardly. "You okay?"

"Turning back from our wolf form takes a lot out of me." Lilynette explained. "I'll be fine."

Starrk put his arm around her shoulder, and he helped her walk to the Kido barrier. "Yo!" Hikaru called.

Starrk nodded to him, and silently stepped through the opening, which quickly closed behind the two.

Yasochika ran over to them, and eyed both of them, seeing neither were critically wounded, but he saw several small wounds on Starrk, and he tried to heal him.

"Don't worry about me, help Lilynette." He said. Yasochika paused, then complied wordlessly. "Thank you."

Just then, Mizu walked in to the barrier. "Hello, Captain. Lieutenant."

Starrk nodded to him. "Where is your brother?"

He looked around, and he pointed to Kai, who was still being healed. "He's over there."

"What happened?" Starrk asked.

Mizu explained what happened. "What happened with the Primera?"

Starrk then explained what happened in Hueco Mundo, how he heard Dann planning a Coup D'ètat to over throw Aizen. He then explained what happened in their fight.

Mizu nodded. "Odd. Maybe the Primera isn't as strong as you would think."

"No, he was very strong."

"Then why would he stop healing himself?"

"I don't know. But I doubt he was running out of spirit energy."

"I don't know."

* * *

Lisa and Aldegor traded lightning fast blows. Lisa going for kicks and slashes with her sword, and Aldegor striking with his extra limbs, but the Visored was able to block or dodge every one of his strikes. Lisa then did a black flip, dodging a sweeping strike from the Arrancar.

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" She spun her sword around her entire body several times, and as she spun it around the last time it transformed into a polearm, with a monk's blade at the end of it. She charged and swung her weapon down at his head. He blocked the strike with his extra appendages, and then punched at her stomach with his free hand. She managed to jump out of the way.

* * *

Dordoni stabbed and slashed at his opponent, who manged to dodge his strikes, but he couldn't move fast enough to get a counter attack in.

Just then, a chill went through the air. Dordoni and Wernarr looked up at the sky, and they located a young man wearing a Captain's jacket. He drew his sword. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Ice froze around Wernarr's tail, along with all around Aldegor.

"What the... hell?" Aldegor growled, as the ice moved up his leg, up to his knees. He began punching the ice- trying to get it from rising. "Damn!" He temporarily glowed, and his extra limbs disappeared, and his sword appeared. He slashed down at the ice, but he didn't even chip it.

Lisa stabbed him in the chest.

Dordoni shook his head. "Sorry, niño. But I will have to cut you down." He slashed across the other Arrancar's chest.

"Damn you!" Growled the former hollow, as it fell to the ground.

"I suggest that you two quit screwing around." Growled Toshiro Hitsugaya, and he sheathed his sword.

* * *

Chojiro ran over to Yamamoto. "There is someone at the edge of town. He's here to help."

"Who is it?"

Chojiro gave him a serious look.

* * *

"Yo." Called a voice. "Sorry I'm late. Had some last minute training to do."

Orihime looked up, and her eyes widened.

The carrot-haired Soul Reaper swung his sword onto his shoulder.

"Ichigo!" She smiled.

Ichigo Kurosaki smiled slightly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Notes: *Two things here. The first thing is Kenpachi versus Yammy. I don't think that Kubo (the author of Bleach) made Yammy the Cero (zero) Espada for no reason. I believe that he had every intention of making it a good fight, and not Kenpachi and Byakuya off-screening him like a bitch. There are two things that I can think of. The first thing: his editors/fans/Shonen Jump were getting on him about taking so long to get to the Ichigo Versus Aizen fight, so he off-screened him. The other thing is that he himself either grew bored of writing that battle (which I doubt) or he realized that the pacing would be weird trying to do the final fight simultaneously as Kenpachi and Byakuya versus Yammy.

Now the other thing. I used to say teleport in place of Flash Step, or Sonido. Kenpachi isn't Flash Stepping here, he's just moving so fast that it's almost teleporting.

**Aldegor is an anime only character, but I had him on my list of Arrancar, so I'm going to include him in this battle anyway. I believe that I excluded most anime only characters, though.

Sorry for the calmed down chapter, I didn't want to jump right into super important battles right after people made it to Fake Karakura Town.


	66. Chapter 66

Episode 66: Kenpachi and Grimmjow Versus Yammy

Arrancar Diez (Ten) slammed his fist down on the ground, attempting to hit Byakuya, who effortlessly flash stepped away from him. Byakuya went for his sword, but without warning a blade came crashing down into Yammy's shoulder.

The Espada cried, and fell backward.

Kenpachi grinned, and retracted his sword. "Get the hell outta the way, Byakuya. Or I'll cut you in half too."

Kuchiki shook his head, and walked away. Yammy swatted at Kenpachi, who jumped out of the way. "You're way too slow to hit me!" Kenpachi slashed up at his hip, but the Espada drew his sword, blocking the strike.

"I can't believe I have to draw my sword against a meager Soul Reaper." Yammy groaned, and slashed down at Kenpachi.

"Now this is getting interesting!" Kenpachi laughed, and slashed at his stomach. Yammy grabbed Kenpachi's Zanpakuto by the blade. He then aimed down at him with a crimson Cero. Kenpachi attempted to yank his sword from the Espada's hand, but he found himself unable to.

Kenpachi braced to be attacked by the Cero, but it never came. A lightning fast fighter blitzed toward him, kicking Yammy right in the jaw- causing the Cero to fly up into the air. Kenpachi looked up to see Grimmjow with a big grin on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kenpachi asked, managing to take his sword back from the Arrancar.

"I'm gonna help you out, Kenpachi." Grimmjow grinned, and jumped away from Yammy. "You better use your Resurreccion, Yammy. Or we'll crush you!"

"Whatever." Kenpachi said, swinging his sword onto his shoulder. "Just stay out of my way, Arrancar."

Yammy clenched his jaw, and blood red energy boiled around him. "ENRAGE! IRA (Anger)!" Spirit energy boomed around them, and Yammy transformed. He became a massive monster, and he grew a large tail, and he grew several sets of extra legs. Another cero glowed at his mouth, and the cero flew down toward the two fighters.

Kenpachi darted to the right, and Grimmjow blitzed to the left. Kenpachi then charged at his legs, slashing at his massive feet. Grimmjow flew up into the air, and punched Yammy hard in the stomach. The massive Espada stomped down at Kenpachi, and swatted Grimmjow out of the air.

"ALL THE OTHER ESPADA ARE TRASH!" Roared Yammy. "IT'LL TAKE FIFTY OF YOU TO TAKE ME OUT!"

Grimmjow Sonido'd over to Kenpachi, who leapt away from Yammy's massive feet. "He used to be the Tenth strongest Arrancar, but now he's at least the Fifth. Though his actual number isn't going to change."

"What are you two dumbasses blabbering on about down there? You think you're gonna take /me/ out? Little pieces of trash like you? Don't make me laugh!" He slammed his fist down at the two. Kenpachi slashed down his fist, and blood splattered all over him. Grimmjow then drew his sword, and stabbed down into his shoulder, but the blade couldn't cut him.

Yammy punched at the Captain, who jumped away and slashed at his exploded wrist. Grimmjow flew up and kicked the large Arrancar in the chin, and he stabbed at his eyeball.

The Arrancar whipped his head back, and roared in anger and pain. Spirit energy exploded off of him, forcing Grimmjow and Kenpachi to jump backward.

Yammy roared, and his muscles became bulkier, causing him to become taller. His hollow mask then grew several horns. He roared around, causing the glass on the buildings behind them to crack and then shatter. The wounds that were inflicted on him suddenly healed.

* * *

Dann, the Primera, watched the two battle against Yammy. He licked his lips. "He's probably almost as powerful as I am now." He said, a tinge of excitement in his voice. He readied to get up, but Unohana grabbed his wrist.

"Do not leave. Your wounds aren't healed." She warned.

"I'm the Primera." He said. "I do not take orders. Even from you."

"Please, don't go out to fight. You don't need to get hurt any more."

Dann shook his head. "Fine. I won't go out there."

* * *

"GETSGUA... TENSHO!" Shouted a teenage voice. A massive blast of white energy tore the air, and collided with Yammy.

"You brat!" The Espada swatted at Ichigo, who was flying across from him. Before Yammy could hit him, Kenpachi leapt up into the air, slashing up at his arm. Ichigo flash stepped away, and blasted another Getsuga at the back of his neck. He roared, and fell forward, and Grimmjow stabbed into his shoulder.

* * *

Aizen floated in the air, Tosen and Ichimaru at each side. Baraggan hurled his axe at them, but Aizen flash stepped away. Tosen drew his sword, blocking the axe, and then swung it back at him.

Byakuya flash stepped behind Ichimaru, slashing down at the back of his neck. Ulquiorra blocked the strike with his hand, and Ichimaru jumped backward.

"Whoa... that almost got me, Byakuya." Ichimaru smiled. "Thanks, Ulquiorra."

The Arrancar didn't respond.

"You're the Espada that Starrk fought." Byakuya realized.

"I fought him, yes." Ulquiorra told him.

Ulquiorra lifted his index and middle finger, pointing them at Kuchiki. A green cero formed at his hand, and collided with the Captain's chest- sending him flying.

Ulquiorra, unphased, spun around and blocked a strike from the Captain- who was no longer wearing his Captain's jacket. Ulquiorra then turned to see that the Captain's jacket fell down toward the ground, covered in burns.

"How did you do that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"A high-speed Flash Step technique. It's called Utsusemi."

"I doubt you will be able to do that more than once."

"Is that so?" Byakuya then slashed at Ulquiorra, who drew his own sword, swinging it around, knocking Byakuya's sword away from him, and then thrusted it toward the man's throat.

The Captain moved his head to the side, and jabbed his fingers into Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Hado, number four. Byakurai." Lightning shot through his fingers, and after a second it shot through the Espada's shoulder.

Ulquiorra slashed at him, forcing the Captain to jump backward. Ulquiorra's shoulder wound sealed itself.

"Rapid healing." Byakuya pointed out. "Which means I'll have to quickly destroy you before you can heal."

* * *

Harribel charged, and slashed down at Ichimaru, who jumped backward. She charged, slashing at him once again. He blocked the attack this time, and he stepped in close to her. "I'm still on your side, ya know." Ichimaru whispered.

"I am holding back." She whispered back.

Ichimaru then jumped backward, and pointed his sword at her. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." His blade then extended, shooting toward her. She dodged the strike, and darted in- slashing at his hips. His sword then instantly shortened, and he blocked her strike again.

Harribel took a step backward, and stabbed at him. He flash stepped backward, spun around, and shot his sword out through his jacket, stabbing toward the Espada. She dodged to the side, and then Sonido'd up into the air. Harribel then slashed down at him, but Ichimaru blocked the strike.

Aizen smiled. "This is about to get interesting."

* * *

Notes: I have a few things to say, other than the usual chapter stuff. The first: did you guys like last episode's slow chapter? It made sense to me to put it there, but if you guys didn't enjoy it I'll stop doing slow chapters in the middle of an arc.

The second thing, is starting next week, I'm going to try doing two episodes of Starrk a week. I know I've tried to do that before, but this happened then and it didn't pan out. But I think I can do it this time. Here are the stories that I'm writing: two episodes of Starrk a week, one episode of an unnamed story that I'm publishing when I finish it, and one episode of Justice League: Bangkok's Story. So here's how the schedule works: first episode of Starrk Unnamed Bangkok second episode of Starrk. So if I don't have time to do Bangkok, I won't have time to do the second episode of Starrk. Or if I don't have time to do the unnamed story, I won't have time to do Bangkok for the second episode of Starrk.

Also, if my laptop ever breaks again I will be able to write Starrk and such, due to getting a desktop computer. I don't have a keyboard, a mouse, but I have all the cables, the monitor, and the tower.

The final thing: I neglected to mention that I was going to spoil some content for the manga, because the manga continued after the anime was canceled. Just a forewarning for those who want to read the manga and haven't.

Happy Thanksgiving!


	67. Chapter 67

Episode 67: Wonderweiss Attacks

The massive Espada punched at Ichigo, who flash stepped out of the way at the last second. Kenpachi roared and leapt up into the air slashing Yammy across the shoulder. Grimmjow shot up into the air, and kicked Yammy across the jaw.

Ichigo pointed his sword forward, and slammed his left hand on his bicep. "BAN-KAI!" He shouted, and energy exploded around him. When it faded, he stood in a different type of Shihakusho- it was a long black trench coat that was red on the inside. His blade was now a daito, a straight Japanese longsword, with a black blade and handle. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Yammy shot a Cero at him, but Ichigo flash stepped behind him and slashed at the back of his neck.

"You asshole!" he roared and swung a fist at him. Kenpachi jumped in and blocked the attack, and Grimmjow punched repeatedly into the Espada's head. The Sexta (sixth) Espada grinned and Sonido'd back down to the ground, just out of reach of a punch from Yammy. Kenpachi darted back toward him, effortlessly blitzing the massive Arrancar. Ichigo flash stepped back to them.

"I don't want to work with you, Grimmjow. But if you're on our side, then I guess I have to."

"Can't say I really want to work with you either, Kurosaki. I'd rather fight you. But we have bigger fish to fry."

"ENOUGH BABBLING AND DIE!" Yammy shot a Bata- a faster but less powerful version of a Cero- at them. Due to his enormous power, the Bata was now more powerful than his base form Cero, but three times as fast. And it was crashing down toward the three.

* * *

Harribel continued to cross blades with Ichimaru. The Captain leapt backward, shooting his sword at her. She Sonido'd to the side and stabbed at his stomach. He spun around, avoided the attack, and then leapt up into the air.

"You almost got me, there." Ichimaru grinned. "You were pretty close. But there is no way that someone like you can kill someone like me."

 _He must be using his Aizen's cohort persona._ Harribel thought. "Is that so? I'll show you what it means... to be an Espada."

"Show me what it means, eh? I don't think you're strong enough."

"You are mistaken. I am Espada Tres (three). There is no way you're stronger than me. You didn't even seek hollowfication like Tosen."

Ichimaru chuckled. "I have no use for false powers."

The former Captain suddenly swiped for her head, which Harribel promptly ducked under.

Harribel reversed the grip on her Zanpakuto and slashed upwards. Ichimaru met it with a block and the two engaged in another blade lock.

"I'm having fun... aren't you?" Grinned Ichimaru.

"Quit wasting time Gin, hurry up and kill her!" Growled Aizen, drastically out of character.

 _Damn._ Gin thought, and he jumped backward. "As you wish, Lord Aizen." He pointed his sword at her, and it extended, faster than before. Harribel lifted her sword and deflected the attack into the air.

* * *

Tosen charged and slashed down at Baraggan. The Espada blocked the attack with his axe, and then he reached for the blade. Kaname flash stepped backward, but Baraggan advanced and slashed down at him. Kaname blocked the attack, and stabbed up at the old man's throat. Baraggan caught his wrist, and Kaname's eyes widened.

He held out his other hand. "Hado Number thirty one. Shakkaho." Crimson energy glowed at his hand, and flew toward at him. Baraggan Sonido'd out of the way. Tosen then switched his sword to his other hand, due to Baraggan's power breaking his wrist when he touched him.

Baraggan charged and slashed horizontally toward Tosen, who blocked the strike, but he was still thrown backward. Baraggan slashed down toward Tosen. This time, Tosen was unable to block the strike, and the blade crashed down into his shoulder. Blood splattered to the ground.

"Is that all you've got, Kaname?" He rolled his eyes. "What a waste of time." He lifted his axe above his head, and prepared to bring it down on the man.

* * *

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Kenpachi continued to battle against the massive Espada. He swatted and stomped at them, but the three were mobile enough to dodge his attacks, but none of them were powerful enough to seriously wound him.

Kenpachi leapt backward, and watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow attacked the monster, who roared angrily when he couldn't attack them.

"Hey, Kenny!" Shouted Yachiru, climbing off his shoulder. "This guy is a big one, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi responded.

"Do you think that you can beat him?"

"There is no way that I'll be able to lose."

She laughed. "Come on, Kenny! You're holding back too much! Release your power! Come on!" She tugged at his eyepatch.

He waved her hand away. "Fine. I'll release my power." He took off his eyepatch, and threw it off to the side. An enormous amount of yellow spirit energy exploded off of him. He slashed through the air, effortlessly cutting through several buildings at his side. He grinned, and then leapt up into the air, and slashing Yammy across the chest.

A bit of blood dripped to the ground, and his slice managed to make it in about an inch and a half into Yammy's Hierro. Under normal circumstances, that would have been fairly far, but due to Yammy's enormous size, it was comparatively very minute. "Shit." Kenpachi mumbled. Yammy swatted at him, but Kenpachi pointed his sword at his hand, so Yammy smacked it.

Yammy roared, more anger than in pain, and he swatted at him. Kenpachi yanked the sword from his hand, which was essentally the same as a normal person getting stabbed in the hand with a toothpick, and he flew down to the ground. Yammy kicked at him, but Kenpachi pivoted out of the way, and Ichigo charged him and slashed him across the side of the ankle.

Grimmjow flew up into the air, and kicked Yammy in the chin. Ichigo and Kenpachi took off in opposite directions while the large Espada swatted at Grimmjow. The three leapt across the area, meeting back up. "It's like he's trying to swat flies with a baseball bat." Ichigo said.

* * *

Toshiro, along with the Privaron and Lisa, flew through the air searching for more opponents to fight. He began to use his spirit energy sensing, and he searched the area. "Every Arrancar that has sided with Aizen is engaged in battle. All besides an Espada level Arrancar, who seems to be waiting away from everything else."

"Then the three of us can battle that one." Lisa asked.

"Who is this?" Dordoni asked.

"I have no idea who he is." Toshiro told him. "Come on, let's go." The three of them flew toward the other spiritual pressure, who remained static.

* * *

Byakuya slashed down at him, and Ulquiorra drew his own sword to block the strike. Ulquiorra stabbed at the Captain's throat, who swatted the man's blade and stepped backward, swinging down at the man's head. Ulquiorra caught his sword with his free hand, and then let go, and Sonido'd up into the air. The Espada slashed down at him, but Byakuya blocked the strike.

Ulquiorra pointed a Cero at Byakuya, who Flash stepped out of the way before it could him, and he slashed him across the back. A tad of blood splattered onto the ground, though the wound was not deep. Quickly the gash healed.

The Espada suddenly began to stab at him multiple times. The blade seemed to move lightning fast. Byakuya blocked, dodged, or stepped away from every single strike. Ulquiorra slowed ever slow slightly, and Byakuya slashed him across the wrist of his sword hand.

Cifer stepped backward, and his wrist healed. "You are very strong, Kuchiki. But there is no way that you can defeat me."

"Huh. I was about to tell you the same thing." Byakuya responded emotionlessly. He pointed his sword down to the ground. "With this attack, I will destroy you." His sword then started glowing pink. "Scatter. Senbonzakura." His sword then transformed into lots of cherry blossoms.

Ulquiorra prepared as Byakuya's Senbonzakura flew at him. The Espada flew up into the air, avoiding the initial attack, but it flew up toward him. He changed his flight pattern to fly right at him. Byakuya lifted his hand and the cherry blossoms' speed increased toward the Espada.

Ulquiorra then pivoted in the air and flew the other way before he hit the Captain. The cherry blossoms effortlessly followed him.

"That was an interesting attempt, but there is no way that you can defeat me by tricking my Zanpakuto. It will never hurt me, unless given the order to."

* * *

Toshiro and the two flew through the air, across Karakura Town, finding the powerful spirit energy. The three of them landed on the ground, partially surrounding a blonde boy with a large purple sword at his back. He was crouched on a building, watching the battles from a distance.

The child made a strange noise.

Dordoni's eyes widened. "Wonderweiss..."

"This is the Espada level Arrancar you found?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Toshiro responded. He drew his sword. "Hopefully I can put him down with one strike."

"Wait, don't!" Dordoni cried.

Wonderweiss stood up, growling like an animal. He fired a purple bata from his mouth, at point blank range, colliding with Toshiro's chest. The young Captain's eyes widened, and he fell backward.

Dordoni drew his own sword, and slashed Wonderweiss in the side. "Get Toshiro out of here!" He ordered Lisa.

Wonderweiss punched Dordoni in the chest, and made another strange sound. Dordoni grabbed his forearm and flew up into the air.

Lisa knelt and lifted Toshiro onto her shoulder.

"I'm fine. His attack just got me by surprise. It won't happen again." Toshiro pulled himself off of her, and looked up. "Move!" He pushed Lisa backward, and leapt away. Just then, Dordoni collided with the ground, and Wonderweiss landed on top of him, charing a Cero.

Lisa kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him flying. "Toshiro, hold him off, I'm going to get back up!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." He responded, flying toward him. "I can hold him off." He called over his shoulder.

Lisa lifted Dordoni over her shoulder. He was covered in blood, and he had a large wound on his torso. He coughed. _Good, he's still alive._ She thought, sprinting across Karakura Town, toward the Kido Barrier created by the Commander of the Kido Corp.

After running for quite some time, and she made it to the gate. The gate opened, and she ran right in. "This man needs a medic! Quick!" She ordered. Hanataro ran over, and quickly began to heal him. Sanderwicci and Mosqueda Sonido'd over to her.

"What the hell happened?" Mosqueda asked.

"An Espada leveled Arrancar attacked him. We need back up, quickly."

"I'll go." Mosqueda said.

"Me too." Sanderwicci responded.

"I'll go." Called Mizu. "Let's go."

Kai got up. "No, Mizu. I'm going, you stay here."

* * *

Aizen suddenly smiled. "It seems that we're out numbered. Maybe I should even out the odds."

Suddenly, Baraggan stopped fighting against Tosen, and he turned his destructive gaze toward the Kido barrier.


	68. Chapter 68

Episode 68: The Death of a Lieutenant

Dann was watching Baraggan's battle with Tosen, saw them exchange blows, and then Baraggan suddenly stopped. Tosen pulled back as well. "What the hell?" Dann asked. Suddenly Unohana stopped healed him. He turned, and she drew her sword. "What are you doing, Captain?"

Without word, she slashed down at him. Dann leapt backward, looking around, trying to figure out why the Captain started to attack him. _Is it because I'm an Arrancar? If so... why did she heal me? Does she just want an interesting battle?_ He thought. "We are not enemies, Unohana! Stand down!"

Ignoring him, Unohana charged at him. Just then, Shunsui blocked the attack with his sword. "Come on, Unohana!" He growled. "This man is on our team!"

"Silence, Shunsui." She growled. Her usual sweet voice was replaced by the voice of a devil. "If you side with that beast than you're against me as well." She pushed against his attack. Shunsui flash stepped away. Unohana then charged at Dann once again, who Sonido'd a few feet away from him.

"If you aren't willing to think rationally, then I'll have to start fighting back." Dann growled, lifting his fists.

"An Espada is heading toward the Kido barrier!" Shouted Hachigen. Dann turned, and his eyes widened to see Baraggan walking toward them.

"What the hell is he... doing?"

"I thought you said he was on your side?" Growled Raizen, who leapt over to them. He slashed at Unohana's feet, who was forced to jump backward.

"He is. I have no idea what he's doing..." Then he shook his head. "Aizen! Aizen can control minds!"

"Shit!" Raizen mumbles. "That must be what's happening to Unohana as well."

Baraggan put his hands on the Kido Wall, and it started to fade from reality. Hikaru made another barrier behind it.

"Omaeda!" Sui-Feng yelled. "With me!"

"Yes, Captain!" The Lieutenant responded, flash stepping to catch up with her.

The assassin and assistant stood in front of Baraggan. The Espada advanced, palming Omaeda in the chest. He was sent flying backward, slamming into the Kido barrier. Suddenly the pain of getting his sternum snapped shot through his body. He screamed.

"Omaeda!" Sui-Feng yelled.

Baraggan advanced, drawing his axe, and slashed down at Marechiyo, who flash stepped out of the way. Breathing heavily, he looked over to his Captain. "He... broke my... sternum..." He was having a hard time catching his breath. "That palm wasn't powerful enough to do that... be careful... Captain."

Baraggan advanced toward him, slashing down at him with his axe. Sui-Feng pushed Omaeda out of the way, and leapt out of the way of the attack herself. "Back up!" She shouted. "We need-" Baraggan suddenly Sonido'd behind her, slashing at the back of her neck. She spun to face her opponent, and blood splattered to the ground.

Sui-Feng's eyes widened as blood splattered onto her face.

* * *

Kai, Lisa, Mizu, and the two Privaron Espada sprinted down the road. Suddenly, Kensei flash stepped in front of them, facing the group.

"Are you here to help us, Kensei?" Kai asked.

He suddenly drew his knife, and charged at them. The four scattered, and Kensei advanced. He grabbed Sanderwicci's ankle, and hurled her to the ground. He then leapt down to the ground, stabbing down at her. Mizu blocked his attack at his forearm, and Sanderwicci got back up.

Mosqueda stepped toward them to aid them. Kai put his hand on his shoulder. "You need to avenge Dordoni."

He swallowed hard. "Sorry, Cirucci." He said, and then he took off to find Dordoni.

"Kensei, what the hell are you doing?" Lisa asked, kicking him in the back of the head.

"Lisa, we need you to find Captain Hitsugaya!" Kai shouted.

"Use your spirit energy sensing, I need to figure out what's going on with Kensei!"

Kai shook his head, and took off. He caught up with the Privaron. "Do you have an ability to sense spirit energy? I've never been able to do that very well."

"Yeah." Mosqueda nodded. "It's called Pesquisa. (Inquiry)" He closed his eyes, and then opened them. "I can sense them. Hurry!" He took off, and Kai followed closely behind them.

The two quickly found their way to Toshiro, who was battling against Wonderweiss. Toshiro sent his Zanpakuto, which was in it's Shikai released form, which took the form of an ice dragon, flew toward the Arrancar. Wonderweiss leapt to the side, and then charged him. Mosqueda charged, and punched him hard in the back. Kai slashed down at him, but Wonderweiss caught his sword. The Arrancar hurled him away, and Toshiro sent a torrent of ice at the Arrancar.

The Privaron leapt backward.

"I didn't ask for the help of a Third Seat."

"Sorry, man. But I was just one of the first ones to respond."

"There were others, but we were attacked."

"Attacked by whom?" He asked.

Wonderweiss charged, throwing a powerful combo of punches. Mosqueda punched him hard in the chest, sending him flying backward.

"Kensei. The Visored."

"Why the hell did he attack one of us? Was it because you have Arrancar with you?" Toshiro asked.

"I have no idea." Kai said. "He didn't say. I didn't have a chance to ask him."

"Quit joking around. This is serious."

"Sorry." He gripped his sword a little tighter as Wonderweiss charged at toward them. "But I truly don't know." The Arrancar flew toward them, and Kai slashed down at him. Wonderweiss effortlessly dodged the attack, and punched the Third Seat in the face. Mosqueda punched him in the side of the head, knocking him away. Kai rubbed his face. "Damn, that hurt." Blood dripped from his nose.

"Whatever, I suppose we'll have to work together, then." Toshiro said, turning toward Kai. "Umino." He turned toward Mosqueda. "Arrancar."

"My name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda. I am Arrancar one hundred and seven. A Privaron Espada."

"Which means fallen Espada." Toshiro responded. Wonderweiss charged and Toshiro froze the air around him, but Wonderweiss managed to dodge the attack. "Does that suggest you're the same level as an Espada?"

"I was an Espada, but then Aizen got his Espada and replaced us. We aren't as strong as the other Espada, but we are still strong."

* * *

Sui-Feng looked down at Marechiyo, who was covered in blood. Baraggan's axe had slashed into his chest, although he was aiming at the Captain. Marechiyo groaned and fell to his knees.

"Marechiyo! Someone come over here and heal him!"

Isane ran to save the other Lieutenant, but Mashiro kicked her in the back.

Isane crawled toward them, but Mashiro kicked her hard in the ribs. Love charged her, slashing at her wildly with his sword. Baraggan dropped down to the ground, slashing down with his axe. Sui-Feng drew her sword, blocking the attack. "Marechiyo, are you alright?" She shouted.

He groaned. The Espada then grabbed Sui-Feng by the wrist and hurled her into the barrier. Sui-Feng slammed into the wall. Baraggan lifted his axe, and stabbed down into Marechiyo's throat.

The Captain grimaced, and looked away. "Bastard!" She yelled. "You killed my Lieutenant!" She pointed her sword at them. "Suzumebachi!"*

* * *

Yammy suddenly slowed half a second. Then his attack power increased ten fold, and his speed increased. Nothing the three combatants couldn't handle.

Grimmjow stretched his shoulders, and gripped his sword. "He's getting faster. His attacks are more focused. It doesn't even seem like he's angry any more."

"Right." Ichigo responded. "I noticed that too. Why exactly is that?"

Suddenly, Yammy blasted a massive Cero down at at his feet, causing debris to fly everywhere. The three dodged the attack, Ichigo and Grimmjow flying up into the air. Kenpachi however, had to dodge the debris and still find suitable places to stand. Yammy punched down at him, assuming he was the weakest link. Kenpachi dodged the attack, and slashed into his wrist, though his wrist wasn't damaged.

Ichigo's blade glowed black and red, and he hurled it at him. "Getsuga Tensho!" She shouted. The Getsuga sliced into him, though not very far.

Jaegerjaquez leapt upward, and stabbed Yammy in the eye, who grabbed him. "Shit!" He yelled.

Yammy started to tighten his grip. "GRIND... PANTERA!" He shouted, and he transformed, hacking and slashing to escape him. Grimmjow leapt down to Kenpachi, and Ichigo flew down to the ground.

"He isn't even reacting to getting slashed and stabbed." Grimmjow said.

Just then, Yammy was beginning to heal.

* * *

Notes: *A long time ago in Bleach, it was stated that anyone at Captain level could release their Shikai Zanpakuto by just saying it's name. I don't remember which event it was, though. Lo siento (sorry).

The reason why I only have a few people being hypnotized instead of everyone that could be hypnotized, I have a few reasons. The first is Starrk, Dann, Ayame, and Raizen versus everyone wouldn't make any sense. I might be able to make it entertaining, but it wouldn't make sense. And if I made it make sense, it wouldn't be entertaining. The second is Aizen likes to play with his opponents. That's the reason why he didn't just nuke everyone as soon as they saw him. Hence why he had Toshiro stab Momo- to play with him. He wants to have more fun than he wants to get the Oken.

The second thing, is Baraggan's battle. I think that in his battle against Omaeda and Sui-Feng, he was holding back a lot. First, he used his Sonido to get the jump of Sui-Feng the Captain of the Stealth Corps. But he only did that once. When he released his Zanpakuto he just walked toward them. He didn't rocket toward them like he could have, and I don't see why he wouldn't be able to, unless moving fast would cause his power to effect him, if so, I think Kubo would have noticed him before.


	69. Chapter 69

Episode 69: The Death of a Lieutenant (Part Two)

After Love punched Mashiro off of Isane, she quickly sprinted over to Marechiyo, who was lying on the ground, blood covering his body. "Damn it!" She cried, and she put a hand on his heart. She gasped. There was nothing. She put her hand on his wrist, and felt for a pulse. Silence. She clenched her jaw. She quickly pulled a thick string from her pocket, but had no idea how to make a tourniquet when the slash wound was across his chest.

She discarded the string, and green energy glowed around her hands, as tears flooded her eyes.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Asked Sui-Feng, who had her back to Isane.

The Lieutenant swallowed hard. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

"Don't waste your energy then. If he is dead you can't save him."

"But I have to try!"

"No you don't. Being a member of Squad Four means that you have to decide if you cannot save someone or not."

The tears streaked her face. "How can you say that about your own Lieutenant? Have you no heart at all?"

Baraggan charged again, slashing down at Sui-Feng, who blocked the strike with her Suzumebachi. She then kicked him in the chest, and sent him flying backward. The Captain turned, and looked at Isane. She was crying as well. "There are other people who you can save. Marechiyo is gone."

Isane cried, and stood up. "What am I supposed to do?" She sobbed. "My Captain is fighting Captain Kyoraku... Marechiyo is dead... I hate this..."

"If you don't like battle, then leave. But your skills are needed here. If you leave, there will be more death than without you. You just need to heal people. Look at Orihime. She knows that there are some people that she cannot save, yet she keeps that look of resolve on her face." She took a shaky breath. "Take his body behind the barrier, we will bury him after we win this wore."

Shunsui crossed blades with Unohana, who suddenly turned and fled. Shunsui charged after her, but Jushiro put his hand on his shoulder. "Let her go."

"But, Jushiro-"

"She's either luring you into a trap, or she's trying to get you away from this area so the other people can attack the healers. But either way, we need to stay here and protect the healers."

* * *

Ulquiorra slashed at Byakuya's leg, but he swung his sword around, bounced back and slashed into the Espada's shoulder. His blade was blocked by his Hierro, but a tad of blood was sprayed to the ground. Ulquiorra then formed a Cero with his free hand, and shot it at Byakuya, who flash stepped out of the way.

The Captain stabbed The Espada in the back, and it managed to pierce half an inch into Ulquiorra's skin. The Espada fired a Bala at him, but Byakuya flash stepped up into the air, and opened his hand.

"Hado number thirty one. Shakkaho." He said, and a red flame blasted at Ulquiorra, who still had his arm extended, firing the Bala.

"Hado number fifteen. Kyoryokuna Kaze." Said a voice of a Soul Reaper. A strong gust of wind blasted the Kido strike, thus making it fly off to the side. The Captain glared over to see Kaname Tosen standing there.

"You're in the way. Leave." Byakuya waved his hand at him dismissively. Tosen charged at Byakuya, and slashed down at him. Byakuya flash stepped out of the way, and Ulquiorra blasted another Bala at him. The Captain once again flash stepped out of the way, and slashed down at him. Ulquiorra effortlessly blocked the attack, and then pushed against him. Tosen slashed down at him, but Kuchiki dodged to the side, and stabbed at him.

* * *

Ichimaru and Harribel crossed blades again, but both of them them turned to see Byakuya struggling against Ulquiorra and Tosen. Harribel Sonido'd over to Tosen, and slashed at him. Tosen blocked the attack, so the two engaged in a blade lock. Harribel Sonido'd again, this time due to Gin's blade extending toward her back. It stabbed at Tosen, who batted it away.

"Watch where you point that thing, Ichimaru." He growled. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to kill me."

"Oh." Ichimaru smiled. "Didn't think she'd be able to Sonido away so quickly, sorry." His voice sounded as though it were laced by snake venom.

Tosen rolled his eyes, and slashed at Harribel. "Ulquiorra. I will take Espada Tres (three) out. You keep your attention on Kuchiki."

Ichimaru slowly walked toward them. And Unohana walked up to her. He went for his sword, but she shook her head. "No, I'm on your side." She said. She then looked over to Aizen. "What are your orders, Head Captain?"

"Head over to Yammy, and heal him while those three fight him." Aizen ordered.

She nodded, and flash stepped away.

"Head Captain? Seems kinda haughty of ya." His grin broadened, showing that he was joking.

* * *

Hikaru turned over his shoulder. "Hachi! Keep the gate up! I'm going to imprison every one that got Hypnotized!" He blitzed toward the Head Captain, who was standing on a building. The Head Captain turned toward him, and drew his sword. He slashed down at him. Hikaru held out his hand, and a silver barrier formed all around the Head Captain. He began talking, though Hikaru couldn't hear him. The Captain released his Zanpakuto, and the flames shot around the barrier.

Hikaru mumbled something, and several Kido chains grabbed onto his wrists, ankles, and several more chains trapped his Zanpakuto. More chains wrapped around his neck, and another chain wrapped around his waist.

Hikaru looked around, seeing Mashiro and Love battling. The Corporal flew over. "Who is the one who's hypnotized?"

"He is!" Mashiro called.

"No, she is." Love growled, and the two traded slashes again. Hikaru turned his gaze to Isane, who was still in the general vicinity.

"Mashiro attacked me earlier, while I was trying to save Marechiyo." Isane said.

Hikaru silently nodded, and moved his hands in a strange way, and a barrier formed around Mashiro, and wrapped her arms with Kido ropes.

Hikaru, who was already starting to breath heavily, searched the area for spirit energies in battle. He found Byakuya fighting an Arrancar, who's spiritual pressure Hikaru was unfamiliar with. He also found Tosen battling a powerful Arrancar. He found Kensei battling against Lisa, an Arrancar, and Mizu. Toshiro, Kai, and another Arrancar battling against an Espada leveled Arrancar. He found Ichigo, Kenpachi, and an Arrancar fighting against a massive spirit energy, with Unohana healing the massive spirit energy.

Hikaru flew toward Kensei, and dropped down to the ground. Lisa kicked him hard in the stomach, and Kensei punched her in the forehead. "Hey! Mizu, who is hypnotized?"

"Kensei!" He responded.

"Lisa, move!" He ordered, and the former Lieutenant leapt backward. Kensei went to move as well, but the barrier formed around him and the ropes wrapped around him.

Hikaru then charged off to Unohana.

"Hey." Said a voice. "You're in the way."

Hikaru's eyes widened, and he turned to Aizen.

"You put a barrier around the Head Captain. That's impressive."

Hikaru attempted to put him in a barrier, though the former Captain flash stepped away from the attack, and slashed Hikaru across the stomach.

The Corporal fell down to the ground. "Damn it..." He mumbled. Aizen was suddenly standing on the ground in front of him, and slashed down at him. Corporal leapt backward, but Aizen jetted toward him and stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes widened, and he coughed blood on the ground.

Aizen removed his sword, and dropped him to the ground.

* * *

Kenpachi leapt off the piece of rubble he was standing on, and he slashed him across the leg. Unohana dropped down, and healed the wound, no matter how small it was.

Ichigo hurled a Getsuga at her, and she held out his hand. She blocked the attack with a small Kido barrier. Grimmjow blasted a Cero at her, but Unohana blocked the attack with the back of his hand.

Grimmjow charged, and slashed wildly at Yammy's eyes. Yammy smacked at him, but Ichigo flew at him and Getsuga'd him in the wrist. Kenpachi leapt back down to the ground. "Damn it, Unohana. What the hell are you doing?" He growled.

Ichigo leaned his sword against his shoulder. Grimmjow widened his stance, thus making him look more primal.

"Hey, Unohana! Do you really want to side with Aizen?" The human asked.

"I don't think that she joined him willingly." Grimmjow said. "Baraggan said that Aizen has a hypnotizing Shikai. So he's probably taking control over her body."

"That bastard!" Kenpachi growled, looking around.

"Keep your eyes forward, Zaraki." Growled Grimmjow. "Yammy will crush you before can find Aizen. After we kill him, you can do whatever you want." He looked over at him. "Understand, Zaraki?"

"Shut your mouth, Jaegerjaquez." Kenpachi growled, even though he knew he was right.

"Hey, Kenny! Pay attention!" Called Yachiru. The three looked up, seeing a Cero being charged in Yammy's mouth.

Ichigo flash stepped away, Kenpachi blitzed away, and Grimmjow leapt out of the way. Another cero blasted into the ground, sending more debris flying everywhere.

"God damn." Kenpachi growled. "He's making this harder and harder to freaking stand."

Unohana shot a Shakkaho at him, and Kenpachi leapt to the side. Suddenly, Yachiru leapt off his shoulder, and flew at Unohana. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He roared, running to catch her. Yammy suddenly smacked Yachiru, and sent her flying.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kenpachi roared.

 _ **NOZARASHI.**_

Ichigo clenched his jaw, and he flash stepped away searching for Yachiru.

* * *

Notes: I decided to start reviewing sites themselves that allow people to (legally) watch anime. I'm starting with Netflix. Again, these are my opinions, and I'd prefer to keep the reviews more relevant to Starrk. You guys have been keeping the reviews pretty relevant, so I'm going to cut down my disclaimer size.

What I like: I like the way the layout of Netflix, it's pretty appealing to the eye. You can search the anime via genre. They have a lot of other things rather than just anime or just movies. It's pretty easy to use, it's pretty user friendly. Several shows that I like are on it, so I don't have to use shady illegal sites to watch anime. Not many ads (I don't remember seeing any at all, but there could be).

What I dislike: I don't like that it's kind of expensive. As a teenager, I need my mother to pay for it. Not much diversity in the Netflix original series. Netflix, due to their license expiring or no longer being able to give royalties to the company, takes things off their list. It doesn't have the entire series for every series, example: InuYasha.

Other notes: There honestly isn't very much anime, so I don't recommend buying Netflix just for the sake of anime, but a lot of people already have it. Some of the movies are pretty cool, though I don't watch as many as I should. I know this review isn't as long as my anime reviews, but it doesn't really matter.


	70. Chapter 70

Episode 70: Yaiba

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched as Yammy smacked Yachiru through the air. He clenched his jaw. "Damn!" He flash stepped in the general direction the Espada hit her. He blitzed around, searching for the Lieutenant.

* * *

Grimmjow leapt backward, sensing Kenpachi's killing intent seeping through the air. The Captain gripped his sword with both hands as he leapt up into the air and slashed down at him. "Ryodan!" He roared. Yellow energy exploded from his sword like a Getsuga Tensho, slicing through the Espada's chest. Unohana flew up to his chest, and began to heal the wound.

Kenpachi roared a slue of curse words, stabbing at her. Yammy blasted Kenpachi with a Bala from the side, sending him flying back down to the ground. Yammy then charged a massive Cero, toward the fallen Captain.

Grimmjow leapt in front of him, and he slashed his own palm with his claws. Blue energy glowed around his fist, forming from his blood. It blasted into Yammy's Cero. "Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow roared. The Cero's collided, a brillant show of blue and red energy exploding off of each other. Yammy's cero slowly began to over power Grimmjow's, so he leapt backward.

Lying on the ground, Kenpachi watched the dazzling light show, but not really processing what was happening. _Yachiru..._ He thought. He had dropped his sword when Yammy hit him with the Cero, so his weapon lie unused next to him.

 _ **Come on, Kenpachi.**_ Said a familiar voice in his head. **_Pick up your sword, and move._**

 _Must my conscious torture me so?_ Phantom pain shot through his body. _Why must this voice be the same as Yachiru's?_

 _ **You're such an idiot.**_

 _Where are you... Yachiru?_ Kenpachi moved around, trying to find her. _I can't see you._

 _ **I've been next to you the entire time.**_

Kenpachi frowned. He looked over. _The only thing that's here is my sword._

 _ **If you would just use me properly, then there wouldn't be anyone that you wouldn't be able to cut down.**_ Yachiru's voice went on. _**Pick up your sword, Kenny. Pick me up, and then repeat after me.**_

* * *

Ichigo knelt on a building, next to a small Shihaksho. There was no body. No Zanpakuto. Just the Shihakusho. "What the hell?" He asked himself. She had gotten smacked, she shouldn't have been vaporized like this. Even if she got hit with a Cero, her clothes would have been damaged as well, and she likely still would have been in one piece.

"I'm sorry... Kenpachi..." He mumbled. "But I can't find her..." The young Soul Reaper turned to return to the battle, to see Grimmjow fleeing right toward him.

* * *

Kenpachi grabbed his sword.

 _ **Drink.**_ (Some translations is Swallow).

"Drink." Yellow energy glowed around his blade.

 _ **Nozarashi.**_

"Nozarashi." Kenpachi finished. His weapon transformed into a massive weapon that resembled a battle axe and a cleaver. There was a tassel at the top, and at the bottom was a massive handle. The weapon itself was several times bigger than the Captain itself.

* * *

"What the hell is that power?" Shunsui asked, from all the way across the battlefield. "It feels like... Kenpachi's power. But it feels more powerful. As if he's went... oh no."

"He went Shikai, didn't he?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes." Shunsui looked down. "May God have mercy on our very souls... Hopefully he won't destroy the entirety of Karakura Town."

* * *

Kenpachi leaned his weapon again his shoulder. The Cero flew down toward him, and Kenpachi leapt away from it, and then charged forward. He then slashed Yammy across the shoulder. He turned to Grimmjow. "Get the hell out of here, or I'll cut you down as well." His voice was nothing more than a growl.

* * *

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked once Grimmjow caught up with him.

"Kenpachi just released his Shikai." The Espada explained. "He just cleaved Yammy's arm off with one swing, and told me he'd cut me down as well if I didn't leave."

"Wait, Shikai? He said he didn't have a Shikai when I fought him before..."

"You can talk to him after. But that look in his eye said he wouldn't hesitate to cut me down."

"You scared, Grimmjow?"

"Hell no. I'd just do more good battling someone else rather than getting killed by Kenpachi. I'm certain that he can hande this by himself now."

"So you're just going to abandon him?"

"Yeah. He said he can handle it. What do you think? Do you want to jump in and try to help him and risk get killed? Or would you rather do something else, and not waste your time?"

 _He must be pissed because Yammy hit Yachiru..._ He thought, and looked over to the tiny Shihakusho lay on the ground at his feet. "So where do you want to go, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

He looked around, and he pointed to Ichimaru, who was floating through air next to Aizen.

Ichigo clenched his jaw. "You go for Ichimaru, and I'll go for Aizen."

Jaegerjaquez nodded, and then the two flew toward him.

* * *

Kensei struggled against the grasps, but he found himself unable to escape.

Mizu looked over. "Come on, let's go to help Kai and Captain Hitsugaya." He gripped his sword.

"Not quite, Mizu." Said a voice.

Everyone turned, to see the blond Visored, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi.

"Rose?" Lisa asked. "What are you doing?"

He held out his sword. "Play... Kinshara." His sword then transformed into a massive and golden whip with a tip. He whipped his Zanpakuto and flew at Mizu.

The Fifth Seat leapt out of the way, and it flew at Lisa. She blocked the attack with her sword, and it bounced off. The whip wrapped around Kensei's Kido prison, and started glowing with golden energy, and proceeded to explode.

Sanderwicci lifted her arm to protect her face from the blast.

Rose had his Zanpakuto produce another blast, attempting to break through. "Damn." Rose mumbled. "This is one strong ass Kido Barrier."

"Rose, Kensei was being controlled by Aizen!" Mizu yelled.

"No. You guys are being controlled by Aizen. Hikaru told me." He growled.

"Hikaru was never anywhere near you!" Lisa shouted.

"He was. You must be under Aizen's control and didn't see it."

"Rose, Hikaru was the one who put him in the Kido Barrier."

"When? He's still standing right over there." He pointed to Isane. "Mizu must've put him in that barrier. Enough said. It's time to crush you guys." The whip tightened, and exploded once again. It was then that Kensei was freed. He roared, and stood next to Rose, drawing his knife.

"Shit." Lisa mumbled. "We need back up."

"If you guys can hold them off, I'll see about finding someone else to help us." Mizu suggested.

"Let's go!" Sanderwicci shouted, and slashed down at Rose, who effortlessly blocked it.

Kensei slashed at her side, but Lisa blocked his strike. "Now, Mizu!" She ordered.

Mizu took off, and ran to the massive Kido Barrier. Rose's whip flew toward him. Lisa flash stepped, and caught the whip. Kensei punched at her back, but Sanderwicci blocked the attack with her Zanpakuto.

* * *

Out of breath, Mizu made it to the barrier. Hachi opened up a door for him. Mizu ran in. "I need back up! The Privaron Espada and Lisa are battling against a hypnotized Kensei and Rose! Quickly!"

Shunsui and Jushiro took off, flash stepping to help them. Mizu ran to meet their opponents.

Shunsui put his hand on Mizu's shoulder. "I suggest you get out of here. We have this under control."

"But-"

Jushiro turned to him. "I cannot fight at full power while there are children in the general area."

* * *

Notes: Sorry I didn't post the chapter until late in the week, and I didn't post the second chapter. I kinda just didn't feel like doing it, and I didn't want it to seem like a chore that I have to do.

Alright, does anyone want to design Jushiro's Bankai? I am not doing this because I'm lazy, I'm doing this because I want the audience to be involved in my story. If I only get radio silence, then I will do it myself. If anyone wants to, either put it down in the review section or PM me. If no one does, I won't be offended, so don't try to force yourself to if you don't want to.

Next episode I'll review Tubi TV, another anime watching site.


	71. Chapter 71

Episode 71:

A long time ago, before he was even known as Kenpachi, the swordsman was sitting down on the ground, his blade leaned on his shoulder. A young pink haired girl crawled over toward him, giggling.

"Where'd you come from, little one?" Kenpachi asked. She looked at his blood stained sword, and laughed again. "Why are you looking at my sword? This is no toy. It's a tool I use for killing people." She placed her hand on the flat of the blade, and laughed soundly when blood was smeared all over her hand. "What's your name, little one?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have one, then? Neither do I." Kenpachi stuck the tip of his sword in the dirt, and wrote out a name. "It's pronounced 'Yachiru'. The only person that I've ever admired. I give you this name, now."

"Ya-chiru." She said.

"And I shall came, from this day forward, the fearsome name of Kenpachi. The title given to the mightiest Soul Reaper."

* * *

Now, Kenpachi stood in front of Yammy and Unohana, with his sword on his shoulder. "For a while, I had no idea this sword had a name. I had forgotten the pain of not having a name for others to call you. Nozarashi. That is my Zanpakuto's name." He smiled. "My Zanpakuto spirit, is Yachiru. Do you understand that, Unohana? My Zanpakuto spirit is who I named after you."

Unohana didn't respond.

"That's right." Kenpachi called to her. "That's the reason you changed your name to Retsu, to keep from confusing people. If you continue to aid this Arrancar, I'll have to cut you down." He clenched his jaw. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, UNOHANA?"

Once again, she said nothing.

Yammy slammed his hand down at the Captain, who dodged the attack, and then slashed him across the hand. Unohana had finished healing his chest. She flew over, and healed his hand. Yammy then switched to attacking at him with his other hand.

 _Unohana keeps healing him. There is no way I can defeat him while she's aiding him._ He thought, and then he jumped up into the air, slashing at her. Yammy blocked the attack with his forearm, and hurled him backward. Kenpachi leapt down to the ground, and growled. _He'll block for her. I could probably use the help of Grimmjow or Ichigo. Too bad I sent them off._

Kenpachi charged, and slashed him across the ankle. Blood splashed onto his face, and his shoulder. Yammy roared, and fell downward. Unohana jumped down to the ground, and then began to heal his wound at his ankle. Kenpachi blitzed forward, and slashed at her. She drew her sword with one hand, and blocked the attack. Yammy fired a Bala at him, but Kenpachi blocked the attack with his enormous weapon.

"Hey." Kenpachi called. "Wake up, Unohana. Or I'll slice you in half." Unohana stabbed at him, but he caught her wrist. "I see, then." He leapt backward, and pointed his sword at her. "Nozarashi." He called. "Or Yachiru, whichever you prefer."

 _ **Yeah** **?**_ Yachiru responded. _**What is it?**_

"What else can I do?"

 _ **Aside from insane cutting power, you have extra range. Due to it's giant size it's also a lot more powerful.**_

"What would happen if I tried to do the Ryodan?"

 _ **I suppose it would work...**_

Kenpachi nodded, and lifted the weapon over his head. He gripped the Zanpakuto with both hands, and slashed down with all his power. "Ryodan." He growled. An enormous amount of sickly yellow energy exploded off his Zanpakuto, and gave Yammy a massive wound across his chest. Blood exploded everywhere. Unohana abandoned his ankle, and flew up to his chest.

 _ **Got a plan?**_ Nozarashi asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to cut him up so fast that Unohana gets overwhelmed, then I'm going to cut his stupid head off."

 _ **And after that?**_

"I'll kill Unohana."

 _ **Are you sure?**_

He paused. "Yeah."

* * *

Wonderweiss and Toshiro crossed blades several times. Kai charged, and stabbed at Wonderweiss' side, but he jumped backward, and kicked at the Third Seat's head. Mosqueda punched Wonderweiss in the back, ruining his kick. The three jumped away from the Arrancar. At some point, Wonderweiss had drawn his sword and Kai had discarded his sheath.

The ice dragon flew at Wonderweiss, who leapt backward.

"So what's the plan, Captain?" Kai asked. "So far this plan is working, but he might release his Zanpakuto soon."

"I can still use my Bankai, and Mosqueda can still use his Resurreccion. I assume you can use Shikai?"

"Yeah." Kai responded as Wonderweiss charged at him, slashing at him with his large sword. Kai dodged the attack, and Mosqueda punched at him. The other Arrancar caught his punch, and Toshiro sent a torrent of ice flying at him.

Wonderweiss leapt backward. He opened his mouth, and then began charging a Cero. His spirit energy was purple.

The three flash stepped and Sonido'd respectively, avoiding the attack. Toshiro shot another torrent of ice at him. He dodged the the side, and Mosqueda punched at him. Wonderweiss blocked the attack with the flat side of his Zanpakuto. Kai flash stepped, and he stabbed at his stomach. Wonderweiss tried to flee, but Mosqueda grabbed his sword.

Wonderweiss pulled, and then decided to let go of his weapon in order to flee. Too late. Kai stabbed him in the stomach, blood splattering all over him. Wonderweiss' eyes widened, and he roared. He roared like a banshee, send a shock wave, which caused Kai to go flying. Toshiro flew over and caught Umino.

"Damn it, I dropped my Tamashi when he sent me flying." Kai mumbled. Wonderweiss continued to roar, until he ran out of breath.

The strange Arrancar said something incoherently, and smoke filled the air.

"Shit." Mosqueda said. "He's going Resurreccion." He struck his stance. "Protect, Dragra." He growled. Suddenly his fist weapons disappeared, and a dome like armor appeared on each of his arms, and his fists were covered by silver metal that resembled dragon heads.

"Extinguir (to extinguish)!" Wonderweiss called. The smoke cleared, and his body completely changed. He was much taller, and his limbs were long and thin. At his shoulders there was large shield like protectors, and he had a tall mask on his face, revealing only everything under his nose. He growled at the three of them, the blade still in his chest. He grabbed onto it, and attempted to pull it out.

"Raise hell." Kai called. "Tamashi." His Zanpakuto suddenly transformed, turning in to the Nodachi.

Wonderweiss growled.

"Releasing your Zanpakuto while it's not even in your hand?" Toshiro asked. "I've never heard of that happening before."*

Kai shrugged. "I didn't actually know if that would work or not. It was just a gamble."

Wonderweiss suddenly hurled himself at Kai, Wonderweiss assumed he was the easiest target because he was unarmed. Mosqueda Sonido'd between them, and blocked the attack with his armored shoulder. He grabbed onto Kai's Zanpakuto, which Kai had return to it's original size to make it easier for him. Mosqueda tossed it to him, and Kai immediately released it again.

"Raise hell, Tamashi."

Mosqueda punched Wonderweiss in the chest, as orange energy built up around his fist. Wonderweiss charged at Toshiro, who sent a torrent of ice at him. Wonderweiss shot a bala at the ice, shattering it, then he punched at Toshiro. The Captain flash stepped out of the away

Kai roared, and slashed at him. Wonderweiss blocked the attack with his right arm, and charged up a cero in his other hand. Kai clenched his jaw, and dodged to the side. Mosqueda shot an orange blast in the shape of a dragon at Wonderweiss.

Kai fell back into his stance, and raised his sword. He was starting to breath heavily.

"If you can't handle this battle, then get the hell out of here." Mosqueda ordered.

"I'm fine." Kai responded, his teeth clenched.

Wonderweiss suddenly flew at Mosqueda, and blasted a bala at him with his right hand. Mosqueda blocked the attack with his right arm, and Wonderweiss Sonido'd over to Mosqueda's exposed chest, and then fired a Cero at him. Kai grabbed him by the shoulder, and flash stepped away with him.

The Arrancar swatted Kai's hand aside. "Don't touch me."

"Jesus man, I was just trying to help."

"I don't need help from a stupid ass Soul Reaper!" Mosqueda growled.

"Shut up, and face your opponent!" Toshiro roared.

* * *

Notes: *I searched, but I couldn't find a rule that stated you could only release your Zanpakuto if you were holding it. My theory is that it hasn't been shown before because no one would willingly give up their weapon just to release it like that. It would only be useful in specific situations, like this one.

Today, I'll review Tubi TV. I could have done it yesterday, but I was too lazy.

Things I liked: The layout is fairly simple, and it's appealing to the eye. Completely free. And by free I don't mean free download but only get half the shows on the freaking site *cough, cough, vrv*- no I mean, you can get _everything_ on the site. The only site that I can find all of Bakuman on, and Bakuman is on my top ten. I emailed the people that run the site, and they actually responded. It seemed kind of like a bot, but it answered my question, so that's good (When I emailed Fanfiction's creators twice, I didn't even get a bot answering me).

Things I dislikes: This isn't Tubi's fault, exactly, but it's got a very limited selection of anime- it's mostly movies, and stuff, but I can't really fault it for being what it is. There is only subbed anime, but they are working on getting dubbed (I'm a dub guy, so this isn't bad to some people). You need to turn the subtitles on, every damn time that you watch something (aside from one show that had them on the actual show, and not subtitles supplied by the site). Occasionally, the subtitles can be slightly delayed (in a conversation between the two main characters of Bakuman, the subtitles might say what the first character said while the second character was saying, for example).

Other notes: I don't use as much as I should, but I don't feel as bad as not using Netflix as much. But I do recommend checking it out, if you like subbed anime. I personally prefer dubs, but Bakuman is awesome, and it only had a few episodes dubbed (the dubbing company died or something) so I had to find a place to watch it. Check it out for Bakuman, if nothing else. Next week I'll be reviewing VRV, which I already mentioned.


	72. Chapter 72

Episode 72: Love Versus Mashiro

Mosqueda, Kai, and Toshiro faced off against Wonderweiss. _This Arrancar's ego is starting to show. Snapping at Kai for helping him. I guess Mayuri's assessment about all Arrancar having egos the size of the Seireitei..._ He thought. Wonderweiss charged at them, and Kai slashed down at him, and Mosqueda punched him in the side of the head, and Wonderweiss flew away.

 _If he starts to get extremely conceited, then he'll get in the way of the battle._ Toshiro thought. "Arrancar." He called. "Push your pride aside. I will not allow my comrades to die. If he has the ability to save you, then he will do it. It doesn't matter if he's a Third Seat, or if he's a Soul Reaper, or whatever. If you can't stand working together, you might as well leave."

Mosqueda clenched his jaw. "Whatever."

"No, not whatever. You will either-"

Wonderweiss suddenly roared, and shot a volley of ceros at the three. Kai flash stepped up into the air, Toshiro blocked the attack with a barrier of ice, and Mosqueda leapt up into the air, avoiding the attack.

* * *

Sanderwicci shot a cero at Kensei, who quickly hollowfied, and charged toward her. He tanked the attack, and then he slashed at her with his knife. Lisa pushed her away, and then jumped away from the attack herself.

Rose charged at the female Visored, and swinging his whip at her. Shunsui stepped between them, and slashed at him. Rose leapt backward. "Damn." The Visored mumbled.

"It looks like he's afraid of you, Shunsui." Lisa said.

Shunsui nodded. "I think Jushiro and I have this under control. You two can fall back, if you want."

"But-" Lisa said.

Kensei suddenly flash stepped toward her, and slashed at Lisa. Jushiro blocked the attack with his sword, and then kicked him backward. Kensei then de-hollowfied. Shunsui focused on his opponents. "I'll take Kensei, you fight Rose." Shunsui said. "Before you leave, Lisa, tell me why he just took off his mask after he could use it to tank Ceros from the Arrancar."

"The masks are powerful, they're strong enough to shrug off ceros from Sanderwicci, a nearly-Esapda level Arrancar. But we have time limits on our masks. Mine is about five minutes. Kensei's is the same. And Rose's about three."

"Right." Shunsui drew his second sword. "You two can leave now."

Lisa clenched her jaw. "I can help you defeat them."

"We don't need your help." Shunsui bluntly stated. "I'm sorry for being so harsh, but we don't have much time to waste."

Lisa nodded. "Fine." She jumped away.

Sanderwicci readied to Sonido away, but Rose whipped his Zanpakuto at her.

Dordoni looked up to Hanataro, who was healing him. He suddenly stopped, and drew his katana. "What the hell are you doing?" Dordoni asked. Hanataro suddenly slashed down at him, and Dordoni caught the sword with his barehand. "You must be hypnotized by Aizen."

He threw Hanataro toward the wall, and stood up. He drew his own sword. Blood dripped from his left shoulder. _My wounds haven't fully healed, but this opponent is weak enough that I don't need to be._ He thought.

* * *

Hachi cleared his throat. "Hikaru has been defeated. Someone needs to guard Head Captain Yamamoto's prison. If he ends getting freed, he will destroy us all."

Shuhei and Renji stepped forward. "We can help."

"You two are capable of being hypnotized by Aizen. Take Yasutora and Uyru with you."

Renji turned. "Hey, Quincy. Human. Come on, we need you."

Uyru sighed. "I don't like being ordered around by Soul Reapers." He paused. "But I'll help you."

"Let's go." Chad said.

* * *

Kenpachi roared, and he leapt at Yammy, who kicked and shot a Cero at him. Kenpachi dodged the attack by darting toward him. He then slashed Yammy across the knee, cleaving through the muscle and bone in his knee. Yammy roared in pain, and Kenpachi jumped at him from the other side and swung his sword around with both hands, and cut through the rest of his knee.

Yammy fell on his back, and Unohana began to heal his leg.

 _ **"Kenny, you can cut through Unohana's sword. The only reason why you haven't is because you didn't want to the last time. You can't hold back anymore."**_ Nozarashi called.

"I know." He charged, and slashed down at him. Unohana blocked the attack with her sword, and their blades collided. Kenpachi growled, and then Unohana's blade snapped in half, and the top half of the blade went flying. She leapt backward, dodging the rest of the strike.

Kenpachi darted toward her, slashing at her. She leapt up into the air, and blasted a Kido spell at him. "Hado number thirty one. Shakkaho." She said, and a red torrent of flames flew at him.

Kenpachi blocked the attack with the large part of his blade and he slashed down at her again. She dodged again, but Kenpachi moved faster than she expected. He sliced into her right arm, blood splattering onto his blade.

Now she can't use her right arm. You can defeat her. Nozarashi called.

Zaraki roared, and slashed down at her. Yammy shot him in the side with a bala, sending him flying away.

* * *

Pink cherry blossoms swarmed Ulquiorra, but he Sonido'd away from the attack, and basted a cero at Byakuya. The cherry blossoms blocked the attack, and then flew at him. Ulquiorra flew up into the air, and the flowers followed him.

"It's pointless to run." Byakuya said. "My Senbonzakura will catch you eventually."

Ulquiorra Sonido'd down to the ground. "You are correct. At my current level, there is no way I'll be able to defeat you."

"So you're giving up?"

"No." Ulquiorra turned to Aizen, who smiled at him.

"Do it." Aizen commanded.

Ulquiorra pointed his sword forward. "Imprison. Murcielago." Black and green energy exploded all around him. Byakuya flash stepped backward.

"Damn it..." Gin whispered under his breath. "I was hoping he wouldn't release that..." _Will Byakuya be able to keep up?_ He thought.

Dark green spirit energy rained down from the sky. Everyone in the immediate vicinity stopped what they were doing, and turned and watched.

Tosen watched. Harribel took advance of his distraction, and slashed at his side. He blocked with his sword. She clenched her jaw.

Ulquiorra's appearance changed. His helmet-like mask had grown horns, and his Arrancar uniform transformed into something like a robe. But most prominent were Ulquiorra's massive wings that opened from his shoulder blades.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra starred at each other wordlessly for a moment. Without warning, Byakuya's cherry blossoms blitzed toward the Espada, who suddenly darted toward Byakuya jabbing at him with his long finger nails.

The Captain jumped backward, dodging the attack. _He's fast._ Kuchiki thought.

* * *

Sui-Feng kicked Baraggan in the chest, and jumped backward. Baraggan slashed at her with his axe, but she dodged and jabbed him in the chest with her Suzumebachi. A black butterfly tattoo appeared on Baraggan's clothes. She jabbed at him again, but she blocked with the blunt part of his axe, and reached for her shoulder.

She flash stepped behind him, and jabbed him in the shoulder. He swung a wide punch to hit her, but she flash stepped to his other side and jabbed him in the leg. The tattoos appeared over Baraggan's clothes. Baraggan slashed at her with his axe once again, she dodged the attack again. She flash stepped right in front of him, and jabbed him in the forehead with her stinger. She went to jab him again, but Baraggan Sonido'd to the side and punched her in the ribcage.

* * *

Love and Mashiro traded blows. "Slam, Tengumaru!" Love called and his Zanpakuto transformed into an enormous kanabo, which was easily twice as large as Love. The Kanabo was also supplied with spikes. He swung his weapon down at her, but she dodged to the side, and hollowfied. She zipped toward him, and kicked at his head. He dodged to the side.

"Shit." He mumbled, and he hollowfied as well. He charged a purple cero at his mouth, and blasted it at Mashiro. Mashiro charged a light green Cero, and the blasts collided. Love's Cero over powered Mashiro's, but she flash stepped out of the way before it could actually hit her. Love depowered.

 _Mashiro is strong, but she's no where near my level. When we were still in the Soul Society she was Lieutenant, and I was a Captain. The difference in our skill hasn't changed much. The only thing that she has going for her is her hollow mask lasts fifteen hours... mine only lasts three minutes. That'll be a problem, so I'll try to take her out as fast as I can. I can't hold back against her._ Love thought. "Mashiro. If you can hear me, then stop this. Now. Or I might have to kill you."

Mashiro charged at him, and Love slammed her in the side with his Zanpakuto. The former Lieutenant went flying, slamming into the Kido barrier, and Love charged stabbing at her with his enormous weapon. Mashiro leapt out of the way, and Love's attack collided with the barrier. Mashiro kicked at his head, but Love ducked and then punched her in the face.*

Mashiro's mask cracked, and then shattered. Her eyes widened. Love slammed her with his weapon again, this time swinging her down into the ground. He slammed down into her stomach as she tried to get back up.

Breathing heavily, Love returned his Zanpakuto to it's original size. He knelt next to Mashiro, and checked her pulse. Blood was running down from shoulder, and there was a puncture wound in her hip and thigh. He swung her onto his shoulder, and flash stepped over to one of the healers.

* * *

Notes:

*Love swings his massive weapon around with both hands, but he holds it with just one when he's not swinging it around. Also if you don't know what a kanabo is, you can look it up, I don't know how to describe it.

Next week, I won't be posting a second chapter, due to it being the week of Christmas. I may not post a chapter at all, if I'm busy. I honestly didn't expect to be able to write this episode. I was experiencing some severe writer's block all week, and I took a two day break from attempting to write, and then I was able to sit down and finish the chapter today. I won't be able to do a double upload this week.

Alright, here comes the review on VRV. Unlike YouTubers that you may watch, I'm not paid for this. So I'm giving you my full, uncensored opinion.

Things I like: Somewhat free. I'll get into that into things that I dislike. Has most Funimation and Chrunchyroll anime (though some times they're only dubbed, and some times they're only subbed [most of the time they have both, but not always]- I didn't think that was worth mentioning in the dislike category but I thought I should mention it). Most of the shows I watch are dubbed by Funimation. Not so much the current stuff, aside from My Hero Academia, but their (somewhat) older stuff like Prison School, Black Cat, or Black Lagoon. Much like Netflix, it's very appealing to the eye, though in different ways. Has a lot of shows on there. It's linked to Chrunchyroll, which is linked with My Anime List. So I would assume if you link your accounts then watching shit on VRV saves your progress on MaL. This is kind of irrelevant to me, because I don't have a Chruncyroll or a MaL account. Has other stuff on it other than anime, but it focuses more on anime than anything else- it also focuses on Western Animation a lot, though.

Things I dislike: Yeah, you do have access to most of the site with free. But not everything, you need a membership to see everything. I can understand this, but it's still super annoying- like a game that you need to buy DLC's for to get the full experience- not cool. With the premium membership only shows, it doesn't say that you can't view them until you click on the freaking show. Which is extremely annoying. When watching something, when an ad pops up the screen will go black for about ten seconds. Kind of annoying. The ads are freaking annoying and repetitive. I know they need to make their money some how, but playing the same damn four ads every single commercial (by the way, there are three ad breaks every episode and three or four ads each break) is just annoying- they could tailor their ads to the shows that you watch. Example: Hey, you watched Dragon Ball Z? Watch Dragon Ball Super! You can only use the chromecast on the app, not on the desktop site. That one might not effect you guys, but it's annoying for me. No genre search. Every time you open it up, it'll try to get you to sign in again. To avoid this, I just hit the search function and then it'll load that I've already signed in before or I can wait the thirty seconds or whatever.

Final thoughts: I don't think premium is worth it, but I do think it's worth checking out. The app has bad reviews on the app store, but that's from earlier versions of it. A lot of the issues got fixed. It felt like I wrote a freaking book for the dislike category, but it's still worth pushing through the issues, in my opinion. If you want to go to the site, it's . Not dot com. dot co. Dot com takes you to a cryogenic and energy site.


	73. Chapter 73

Episode 73: El Lobo y la Pantera (the Wolf and the Panther)

Kai charged at Wonderweiss, who blasted a Cero at him. The Third Seat flash stepped to the side and Toshiro blasted at his side with a burst of ice. Wonderweiss screeched, and the ice stopped from hitting him. He jumped backward, and he spun around to see Mosqueda punching him across the face. Wonderweiss fell backward.

The three leapt backward, and then regrouped. "We're getting no where like this." Mosqueda said. "His Hierro is tanking the worst of the damage, and we're getting tired. He's not." He looked over to Kai, who was starting to breath heavily. He looked over at Toshiro, who was still wounded from getting surprised by the Arrancar. "I'll blitz toward him, but you two will need to distract him. I'll use my most powerful technique to defeat him."

Wonderweiss charged at them, and Mosqueda flash stepped away. Kai and Toshiro blitzed toward the Arrancar, and Kai stabbed at him. Wonderweiss Sonido'd behind him and punched at the back of his head. Toshiro stabbed at his back, so he leapt off to the side- his attack interrupted.

Mosqueda roared, and his fist began to glow orange. A dragon was beginning to appear. The dragon opened it's mouth, and a a green cero charged. He didn't release it. He punched Wonderweiss hard in the back, and he released the cero. Smoke filled the air.

Kai waved at the air, trying to no avail to get the smoke away. After about ten seconds, the smoke finally cleared. Wonderweiss had a massive hole in his torso. Blood dripped down onto Mosqueda's fist. Kai relaxed, and lowered his sword. Toshiro allowed his shoulders to relax as well.

"Whew. That was... interesting." Kai said. "Looks like we're done here. Good work, everyone."

Suddenly Wonderweiss' hand shot up and grabbed Mosqueda by the throat.

"Shit!" Kai yelled, and he teleported to Wonderweiss, and slashed down at his elbow. Wonderweiss pivoted around, and blocked the attack with his shoulder. Toshiro pointed his sword at him, and then ice shot at him. Wonderweiss jumped up into the air, and slammed the Privaron into the ground. Mosqueda charged another Cero and blasted Wonderweiss in the face.

The child groaned and then tightened his grip on his throat, and then lifted him up into the air, and then slammed him down into the ground.

"Mosqueda!" Kai yelled, and flew at him.

Mosqueda's vision began to blur. Everything was starting to look dark. He closed his eyes. _I'm sorry... Primera Espada. I cannot become an Espada once again._ He thought.

Kai stabbed him in the back, and he wrenched his blade around. "Let him go!"

 _That Soul Reaper... He's trying hard to save me. I guess I was wrong about him, I thought he was an asshole._ He closed his eyes. _Sorry, Soul Reaper for assuming you were a prick._

Wonderweiss swatted Kai away, but he caught himself, and jetted at him.

 _Sorry Sanderwicci and Dordoni. I hope the two of you end up surviving this._

* * *

Dordoni paused in his battle against the medic. _Mosqueda... his spirit energy is fading fast. Damn it. He's going to die._

* * *

Wonderweiss' fist completely clenched. There was a loud snap.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kai roared and slashed wildly at the Arrancar.

Wonderweiss stabbed at Kai's chest, but Toshiro blocked his attack with a small shield of ice. He grabbed Kai by the shoulder and leapt away.

"Let me go, you son of a-"

"Calm down, Kai. He's dead. You can't save him. If you freak out, he'll kill you too."

Kai tightened his grip on his sword. "Fine." He closed his eyes. "I have a special ability with my Zanpakuto where I can bring my Zanpakuto spirit into the real world."

"Does that mean... you know Bankai?"

"No. I'll explain later." He paused, and began to glow. "Wake up, Tamashi." Spirit energy glowed at the hilt of his sword, and then dripped down to the ground. He jumped backward, and the spirit energy pooled out, and a hand reached out of the energy.

"What the hell?" Toshiro mumbled.

Tamashi pulled himself out of the pool of spirit energy. He looked over to Toshiro, and nodded. "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya. My master looks up to you quite a bit."

"Is that a Visored? Like Shinji or Kensei?"

"No. He just wears a mask, it's a hollow mask."

Wonderweiss charged at Tamashi, who effortlessly dodged the attack. The spirit then punched him hard in the stomach, and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking the Arrancar to the ground.

"One second, Captain!" Kai shouted. He looked around. "Come on... where is it?" He descended to the ground, and continued to search for whatever he was looking for.

 _Six o'clock._ Tamashi thought, without turning around.

 _Right. Thanks._ Kai then blitzed across the road, and grabbed his sheath off the ground. He then leapt back up, and he tossed Tamashi the sheath, who nodded at him.

 _Thank you, Master._

 _No problem._

"Are you finally ready?" Toshiro asked. _We're at a disadvantage now. Previously we had an armed man, and now we have a man with a sheath. Damn it..._ He thought.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow flew through the air, flying toward Aizen.

Suddenly, a massive sword came down at Ichigo.

"Move!" Grimmjow yelled, and he grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder, and hurled him out of the way. He blocked the weapon with his forearm.*

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked. The blade had a transparent arm on it, but there wasn't anything connected to the arm. "What is... going on?"

Suddenly, Sajin flew at Ichigo, slashing at him. Ichigo blocked the attack, and jumped backward. "Getsuga..." He mumbled.

Grimmjow stepped between them. "Hurry up and kill Aizen, Kurosaki." He growled.

"Huh?"

"Move your ass! I'll fight this guy!" Grimmjow clawed Sajin across the cheek, and punched him in the cheek. Sajin slashed at him with his sword, but the Espada leapt backward.

Grimmjow charged and threw a swift combo of punches. Sajin blocked most of the attacks with his gauntlets. Grimmjow growled, and shot a bala at him. Sajin flash stepped behind him, and slashed into his side. Grimmjow had no time to block or dodge the attack. Sajin sent him flying, and the Espada collided with a building.

"Damn it." Grimmjow pulled himself out of the rubble. "You basstttarrrd!" He blitzed out of the rubble, the building collapsing behind him.

He punched at Sajin's head. Komamura countered with a blow to the Arrancar's chin. He grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders, and hurled him backward. "Roar, Tenken!" He slashed at his hips, but Grimmjow leapt up into the air, dodging the attack.

 _This big guy's definitely got me in the power. But I'm a lot faster than he is. So I can beat him if I blitz him, and beat the shit out of him before he can hit me._ Grimmjow thought.**

* * *

Ichigo charged at Aizen, who still a smirk on his face. "DIE, YOU BASTARD!" His sword began to glow black and red. "Getsuga..."

Suddenly, a lightning fast blade stabbed at the teenage Soul Reaper. Ichigo dodged the blow, and his Getsuga disappeared. Ichigo eyed Ichimaru, who had a massive grin on his face. "Ichimaru..." Kurosaki growled.

"Hey, Ichigo! How are you doing? I hope you're doing well." He waved at him, his sword in his other hand.

Ichigo just glared at him.

"Huh. I was hoping that we could talk a little before the fight. But... if you want to get right down to business, then I guess we can start battling." He suddenly slash stepped in front of him, and slashed at his head. Ichigo blocked the attack with his sword. "Whoaaaa, you're very strong, Ichigo. I'm practically shaking."

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, and shot a quick Getsuga at him. The former captain leapt to the side. Ichigo took an angry deep breath. "I don't want to fight you, Ichimaru. I only want to battle against Aizen. You're just in my way."

Ichimaru scoffed. "You wouldn't stand a chance against him." He looked over to Aizen. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's fight on the ground."

"Whatever." Ichigo growled.

The two descended to the ground. _How am I supposed to tell Ichigo that I'm on his side, still? If I just say it, Aizen will hear it. If I say it in a code, Ichigo might not be smart enough to decode it. Or Aizen would be able to decode it. But if I make one that Aizen isn't smart enough to decode... Ichigo has no chance of decoding that. Damn... This is quite troublesome._

"What's the matter?" Kurosaki asked. "You're just standing there, starring at me. You scared?"

"Yeah. I'm very scared right now." His grin broadened. "You're too weak to scare me. Aizen is going to destroy Karakura Town, and he'll get the Oken. He'll destroy the Soul Society, and there ain't much you can do about it."

Ichigo clenched his sword, and he charged at Ichimaru. "Getsuga..." He flash stepped to him and slashed at him. The former Captain blocked the blade with his Shinso. "TENSHO!"

* * *

Notes: *Remember, Grimmjow is in Resurreccion, thus his hierro is stronger than normally.

**This line doesn't seem exactly in character, but people tend to forget that Grimmjow is a very perceptive combatant- able to predict how many Getsuga Tensho's Ichigo could have done in their first battle.

.

I had this chapter finished and edited for a few days, and my laptop decided it would disconnect from the Wi-Fi. When it came back on, I forgot that I didn't post it.


	74. Chapter 74

Episode 74: Kenpachi Versus Unohana and Yammy

"TENSHO!" Shouted Ichigo while he was locked blades with Ichimaru. The blast flew at him, but the former captain flash stepped backward. He pointed his sword at Ichigo, and the blade extended insanely quickly. Ichigo jumped to the side and charged at him. Gin's blade swung at him, and Ichigo grunted, and ducked, and jumped to the other side.

Ichigo jumped forward, and he slashed at him. Gin retracted his blade, and blocked Ichigo's strike.

"Bastard!" Ichigo growled.

Ichimaru grinned. "You can't beat me, Ichigo. You should just head home right now."

Ichigo clenched his jaw. "Shut up!"

"Oh, don't like the truth, do ya?"

"I said shut up!" Ichigo jumped backward, and shot a quick Getsuga at him.

 _He didn't charge that one as long as he normally does._ Ichimaru thought, jumping to the side. _It was faster, but less powerful. Much like a Bala to a Cero. He's smarter than I thought._ Ichimaru smiled. _Maybe I should figure out a code and tell Ichigo I'm on his side._

* * *

Kenpachi roared, and pulled himself out of a building. "Bastard. Guess I'll have to kill this giant asshole before I'll be able to fight Unohana. This battle is becoming more and more annoying."

 ** _"You can do it Kenny! Just move faster than them!"_** Nozarashi cheered.

Kenpachi blitzed toward Unohana, and Yammy shot a Cero at him. Kenpachi leapt up into the air, dodging Yammy's Cero, and slashed into his wrist. He jumped down and charged at Yammy's head.

Unohana charged at him, and shot a Kido spell at him. Kenpachi dodged to the side, and slashed at Yammy's throat, but he blocked with his hand. Kenpachi jumped up into the air, and then heaved his sword around and stabbed into the Arrancar's chest.

Unohana ran at him, punching at his head. He ducked, and slashed her across the hip. Unohana fell backward, Kenpachi grabbed her by the shoulder and hurled her away. Yammy grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground. He readied to smash him into the ground again, but Kenpachi cleaved the Arrancar's fingers right off. He leapt out, and leaned his weapon against his shoulder.

"Come on, don't let me win too easily." Kenpachi smiled. "I don't want this battle to end too quickly."

* * *

Love swung Mashiro onto his shoulder, and he walked back through the Kido barrier. He walked passed Dordoni facing off against Hanataro, and he stopped.

"What are you doing, niño?" Dordoni asked.

Without responding, he lifted his left hand, and he punched Hanataro in the side of the head. Hanataro fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That kid has a weak constitution. If you fought him he would have died." Love said. "Come on, we need to take these two to an available medic."

Dordoni sheathed his sword, and bridal style, carried him away.

The two found Orihime and Isane standing there. Dordoni set Hanataro down on the ground. "Can you heal him?" He asked Isane.

She nodded, and started to heal him. "What happened to him? There is no blood."

"I punched him in the side of the head. He'd likely have a concussion more than anything." Love swung Mashiro down to the ground. "Orihime, heal her, please."

Orihime immediately complied, and began to heal her.

The two walked away.

* * *

Sui-Feng kicked Baraggan in the chest, and jumped backward. _Damn it..._ She thought. _This is going no where. At this rate, I'll get tired before he will, and he'll defeat me._

The Segunda Sonido'd toward her, and reached for his shoulder. She jumped backward and jabbed at his chest with her Suzumebachi, but he blocked it with his axe. He pushed her back, and then slashed diagonally at him. Sui-Feng jumped backward, and shot a quickly bolt of lightning from her fingers. The lightning shot Baraggan in the chest, but he shrugged it off and stepped toward her.

Sui-Feng flash stepped over and jabbed him in the shoulder, and then jumped backward. Baraggan stepped toward her, but then stopped. _Why did he stop?_ She thought.

"What's the situation, Sui-Feng?" Love asked her.

She quickly spun to the Visored. "When did... you get there?"

"You must not've noticed because you were focused on the battle. Come on, tell me what's going on. Give me a description of his abilities."

She turned and focused on the Arrancar. "He's the Segunda Espada, so he's strong. If he touches you, he breaks your bones. He's fast with his Sonido. He's probably got a Cero, but he hasn't used that yet. He hasn't even went Resurreccion."

"And those flower tattoos? What are they about?"

"That's my power. If I hit a second tattoo, then it'll kill him. But I haven't been able to hit him in the same spot twice."

"Hmm." Love gripped his still Shikai-released Zanpakuto. "If I can, I'll see if I can kill him before he goes Resurreccion." He charged, gripping his Zanpakuto with his second hand. "Step back."

She jumped away.

Love's Zanpakuto suddenly light on fire. He let go with one hand, and he lifted his hand to his face. His mask suddenly appeared, and he gripped his Zanpakuto again. Baraggan stepped toward him, but Love swung his sword down. "Hifuki no Koduchi!" A massive fireball flew at Baraggan, and slammed into him.

Baraggan flew backward, and hit the building. Several pillars of flames formed, and the building caught fire.

The fire on his Tengumaru disappeared. He leaned his weapon against his shoulder, and he let go of his hand. He lifted his hand to his mask, and it disappeared. He groaned slightly. "Damn it..." He mumbled. "I... don't think that was powerful enough to kill him."

"There is no way it was." Sui-Feng agreed. "His Hierro must've blocked that."

He looked at her. "You gotta go Bankai against this guy."

"Bankai?"

"Yeah."

She paused. "Fine. Distract him for a while." She jumped backward.

"Rot." Baraggan growled. "Arogante."

"Shit." Love mumbled. "Hurry up, Sui-Feng! He's using his Resurreccion!"

Crimson energy exploded from his building, and Baraggan floated up. The ceiling collapsed inward on top of him. The ceiling suddenly eroded away. "What the hell...?" Love asked.

Baraggan flew up, and he was now level with him. His clothes had been transformed into a purple fur cloak, with black fur on the center of his chest. His head was now replaced with a skull, and he had a golden crown at his forehead. He stepped toward the Visored, and an large axe appeared in his hand. It was larger than his previous axe, the handle was thinner but longer, and he had several long-golden chains that wrapped around his handle.

"Gran Caìda. (Great Fall)" He growled.

"God damn it." Love groaned. "This is gonna suck ass..."

* * *

Ulquiorra flew at his opponent, and clawed down at him. Byakuya flash stepped away. _He's fast..._ He thought. Ulquiorra pointed a hand at the Captain, and a black cero with green highlights glowed at his fingers.

"Cero Oscura. (dark zero)" Ulquiorra said.

Byakuya's eyes widened as the Cero flew at him, and he flash stepped up into the air. The Cero effortlessly plowed through several buildings, that quickly crumbled to the ground.

"Damn it..." The Captain mumbled. "At this rate I'll have to use my Bankai."

* * *

Renji, Shuhei, Chad, and Uryu stood by Yamamoto's Kido prison. He was tirelessly struggling against the binds. Just then, Sanderwicci, Mizu, and Lisa came over to them. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Sanderwicci asked.

"There are several people that need help in their battles." Lisa said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We don't want someone to break Yamamoto from his prison." Shuhei said. "If that happens, then we're doomed. So the four of us are here to defend Yamamoto and defeat anyone who happens to come over here."

"Do you really need all of you?" Sanderwicci asked.

"You guys are wasting time." Renji said. "It doesn't matter, just go to where ever you're going to go."

Mizu looked around. "Sanderwicci, Lisa. I'll go help my brother and Captain Hitsugaya. You two help someone else. There's a strong spiritual pressure fighting against Captain Love and..." He stopped and pointed else where. "Captain Kuchiki is fighting another powerful spiritual pressure."

Without waiting for objection, Mizu flash stepped away.

Lisa looked at Sanderwicci. "I'll go to aid Byakuya. You can go help Love. Can you use your Pesquisa to find him? I know you're unfamiliar with his spiritual pressure."

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "Is he fighting against Baraggan?"

"I... don't know who that is."

"He's currently the most powerful spiritual pressure in a battle."

She paused. "Yeah, that's who he's fighting."

* * *

Lisa ran over to Byakuya. "Hey, Kuchiki. I'm going to help you fight this guy."

"Stay out of the way." Byakuya ordered. "You will only get in the way."

Ulquiorra shot a cero at them, but not an Oscura. Lisa leapt off to the side, dodging the attack and Byakuya flash stepped and shot a blast of flower pedals at him.

"No way. I'm here, and I'm going to help you. Like it or not."

* * *

Sanderwicci flew over to Love, who was facing off against Byakuya. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Cirucci Sanderwicci. I am a Privaron Espada, I am here to help you."

"Right now, I'm the one who's helping Sui-Feng. You should help someone else. Probably that blue haired guy who tried to fight Kenpachi to begin with."

* * *

Mizu flew into the battle, slamming Wonderweiss from behind, and slashed him across the leg. The Arrancar swung his fist at him, but the Fifth Seat ducked and leapt back. "Hey, Kai! What's up?"

He tossed Tamashi his sword, and he flash stepped over to Toshiro. "I'll stay back and use my Kido spells to attack him from a distance."

Tamashi hurled the sheath to Mizu, who caught the sword.

Kai licked his lips. "It doesn't look good for this guy."

Toshiro nodded. "Are you three ready?"

"Yeah." Kai grinned. "Let's give him hell!"

* * *

Notes: Today's review: Sword of the Stranger, the movie.

Things I liked: The main characters are pretty interesting and relatable. The art and animation are awesome, it looks very fluid. I like how they tackle important issues like drug-abuse and PTSD. The fight scenes are... well, they're great. It's not super predictable- (without spoilers of course) there was several moments where I expected one thing to happen and the complete opposite thing happens.* One of the important characters has a pet dog, and I really like dogs.** It's pretty realistic, with all the fights and things. Though there are a few things that aren't as realistic.

*I know it seems like it came out of no where because of the way I worded it. But it does make sense, I don't want to spoil anything. **Which isn't really a reason to like the show... but I really like dogs.

Things I disliked: The side characters aren't very developed.* The villain was kind of boring, without much of a real motive. IT'S NOT LONG ENOUGH! It needs to be at least a twelve episode anime for it to be fulfilling. The second most important character is kind of annoying. It's a little slow at the beginning, but it's worth it, I believe.

*To be fair though, it's only an hour and a half long. So it can't develop every single side characters. Which is the same problem that short series fall into.

Final thoughts: It's a good movie, even though I prefer to watch full length series. I ranked it in the good category.


	75. Chapter 75

Episode 75: Kenpachi

Kenpachi growled, leaning his sword against his shoulder, watching Yammy try to claw his way to his feet. He was using a building to support himself. Kenpachi slashed the building, and Yammy crashed back down to the ground, and groaned.

Unohana charged at him, and Kenpachi slashed down at her. She dodged the attack, and stabbed at him with her broken sword. He caught her wrist. Kenpachi clenched his jaw, and slashed down into her chest. Blood splattered on the ground, and she fell to her knees. Kenpachi let go of her wrist, and she fell at his feet.

He looked down at her, a look of pity on his face. He leaned his blade against his shoulder.

 _ **"Is she dead?"**_ Nozarashi asked.

Kenpachi opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

* * *

A long time ago, a Captain of the original Thirteen Court Guard Squads was walking through the Rukon District.

"Captain!" Shouted a young man. "No matter how much we search through Rukon, I really don't think we'll be able to find someone strong enough to satisfy you..."

Unohana turned to him, and starred for a moment. "You realized my true intentions."

"The mission was to subjugate the warriors in the outskirts of Rukon to keep the peace of the Seireitei. If that was true, there'd be no reason to send someone as powerful as you." He pointed to the massive pile of corpses behind her. "I consider the size of the mountain of corpses as representing how displeased you are, Captain!"

She shook her head. "This isn't mine." She pointed to the boy who was sitting on top of the pile, with a massive sword in his hand. His hair was unkempt, and grimy. His clothes were tattered, and his blade was chipped to all hell. He roared when she pointed at him, and leapt down at her. He stabbed her in the chest.

He had a vast grin on his face. He retracted his blade, and jabbed into the wound. He paused, before finishing her off. She drew her sword and slashed him away. His grin broadened, and slashed at her. She slashed at him, and blocked his strike. She slashed at him, but he swung upward, swinging her sword up into the air. He leapt up, and stabbed down at her. He paused, before it hit her. His smile faded.

She slashed him across the face, and he collapsed to the ground. Blood dripped from her sword. She flicked the blood off her sword, and rubbed the wound on her chest.

"Shouldn't you put him down?" Asked the man following her.

"This boy... is suited to take the name of Kenpachi." She knelt next to the fallen boy. "Listen. My name is Yachiru Unohana. I am Kenpachi. If you are strong enough, challenge me once again and take my name. But you will have to stop holding back. The next time we battle... one of us is going to die."

He groaned.

* * *

In reality, Kenpachi flicked the blood off his sword, and took a step forward. Unohana grabbed his ankle. "You better not walk away without killing me, you bastard!" She growled.

Kenpachi looked at her. "Hmm. You're still alive."

Unohana roared, and began to heal herself. Kenpachi slammed his weapon down into the ground and he grabbed her right wrist. He lifted upward, and he slammed her hand into the ground. He cried out as he slammed his foot into her hand.

"You won't be able to heal yourself if I break both your hands." He grabbed her second hand.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled. "You can't just walk away without cutting me down!"

He slammed her hand into the ground.

Yammy finally sat up, and shot another cero at him. He roared, and grabbed Nozarashi from the ground, and blocked the attack. He roared, and slammed the butt of the weapon down into Unohana's hand. Kenpachi kicked her hard in the ribs, knocking her backward. "Don't get up." He warned, and he turned his destructive gaze back toward the massive Arrancar.

He charged, and slashed Yammy across the shoulder, and then slashed him across the throat.

* * *

"It would seem that my Zanpakuto prevents Yammy from reaching his full potential." Aizen mumbles. He smiled. "It wound seem that Kyoka Suigetsu has a weakness after all." He snapped his fingers.

* * *

Yammy suddenly roared in pain. "GOD DAMN IT YOU BASTARD!" He swatted Kenpachi away. "THIS HURTS SO MUCH!" He suddenly started growing even more, and his spirit energy boomed all around him.

Kenpachi looked over at Unohana. "Damn." He mumbled. "She'll be in the way for sure."

A minute later, Chojiro Sasikibe flash stepped over to him. "Captain Zaraki. Do you need any help fighting this monster?"

Kenpachi leaned his weapon on his shoulder. "Get the hell out of the way before you freaking die." He turned to him. "Get Unohana out of here. She's been hypnotized, so she'll try to fight you." He turned back to Yammy, who continued to roar. "If you heal her, she'll try to kill you."

Chojiro lifted her onto his shoulder, and flash stepped away.

* * *

Tosen and Harribel traded slashes. "I should probably start taking this battle more seriously." Tosen said. "You won't be able to defeat me when I use my Shikai."

"Oh? Do you seriously believe I'm at my one hundred percent right now, Tosen? How much of a fool are you?"

Tosen jumped backward. "Cry. Suzumushi." A loud high pitched noise projected across the area.

Harribel didn't react.

Tosen then cleared his throat. "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benhiko!" He jumped backward, and he swung his arm around in a circle. Suddenly, a hundreds of blades formed within a second. They blasted at her.

"Shit." She mumbled, and jumped up into the air. Tosen pointed his sword at her, and more blades flew at her. She Sonido'd away from the attack, and she shot a golden cero at him.

He sent a wave of swords and blocked the attack. He then pointed his sword down to the ground. "You're stronger than I expected. Now I shall unleash my Bankai."

"Bankai?" She asked. "Directly after your Shikai? Are you that weak?"

Without responding, he looked down at his sword. "Bankai. Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi." Black energy filled the area.

Harribel looked around. "Completely blind." She said, her ears were also deaf to all sound. She used her Pesquisa, but couldn't sense anything. A blade slashed her hip.

 _Her hierro is stronger than I thought._ Tosen thought. _I thought I could cut through her without much trouble. I suppose that assessment was wrong._

Harribel reflexively slashed in the direction that Tosen came from, but he effortlessly dodged the attack, and jumped away. He charged at her, and slashed at the back of her head.

She moved to the side, and held her sword out. Her blade glowed, and she two words, though Tosen couldn't hear her.

"Destroy." She said. "Tiburon (shark)." She glowed, and Tosen jumped backward. Her Zanpakuto transformed into a large white pata- which resembled an elogated shark tooth. She now had a hand guard, and went up to her elbow. She turned, toward where Tosen had stabbed her from.

* * *

Mizu, Kai, Tamashi, and Toshiro circled around the Espada. Mizu fell back a step, and held the sheath out, and let go of it. It levitated in the air, and then hit it to the side, and it began to spin.

Wonderweiss charged at him, but Kai charged him and stabbed him in the hip. Tamashi was there half a second later, and he slashed him across the throat. Wonderweiss swatted at Kai, who ducked and yanked his sword back. Kai and Tamashi leapt away.

Mizu grabbed the sheath, and it stopped spinning. "Hado number fifty eight. Tenran!" He roared. Suddenly a tornado formed, and it blitzed toward Wonderweiss, and sent him flying. The four flew at him, and Toshiro sent a wave of ice at the Arrancar, freezing him in place.

Wonderweiss cried out as he tried to break free from the ice. Mizu shot an ice spell at him, freezing him even further. Toshiro flew at him, and slashed at his head. Wonderweiss punched him in the stomach. Kai and Tamashi flew at him each of the sides, and the two slashed into his shoulders. Instead of healing like before, countless arms formed from his shoulders. All of them barraged the Captain. Kai, Tamashi, and Mizu struck to defend their comrade.

Kai and Tamashi slashed into the multitude of arms, and Mizu flash stepped above him, and shot a Shakkaho down at him. Toshiro leapt backward, and pointed his sword at Wonderweiss. "Get out of the way. I am ending this battle now." Toshiro growled.

The Arrancar pulled himself from the ice. He charged at Mizu, who flash stepped away.

"Bankai...!" Toshiro shouted. "Daiguren... Hyorinmaru!" Ice wings formed at his back, a tail formed at his back, and purple petals appeared his his shoulders. He blasted a torrent of ice at Wonderweiss, but the child-like Arrancar was chasing after Mizu, thus he inadvertently avoided the attack.

"Shit." Toshiro mumbled. "Someone needs to hold him down and wait for me to freeze him."

Kai nodded, and then he and Tamashi flew at Wonderweiss. The Arrancar threw a lightning fast combo of punches at Kai, who dodged to the side. Tamashi stabbed into his side, and the Third Seat jumped backward.

 _If Captain Hitsugaya hits me and I can't escape at the right time, you won't be able to summon me for a while._ Tamashi thought to his master.

 _Yes, I know. You'll have to move fast._ Kai responded.

Wonderweiss grabbed him by the Zanpakuto spirit by the throat, and hurled him away. He then turned to see a blast of ice flying at him. He jumped to the side, dodging the attack.

"Damn it." Toshiro mumbled.

Kai charged forward and he slashed high at Wonderweiss, who threw a counter attack. Kai flash stepped to his other side, and yanked Mizu's blade from him and threw it to Tamashi, who was flying back at him. Wonderweiss punched at Kai and Tamashi with his countless arms, and the Soul Reaper flash stepped above him, and slashed into his shoulder. Wonderweiss roared, and the shock wave sent Kai flying.

Tamashi flipped over Wonderweiss and slashed him across his back, and he stabbed him in the back.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro roared. The ice slammed into Wonderweiss, and froze him on contact. Tamashi yanked the blade away, and then he disappeared as the ice began to freeze his forearm- along with the sword.

The blade fell, and Kai flash stepped over, and caught it before it hit the ground.

"We did it." Kai said. "Wonderweiss is finished. His blood is frozen for sure."

* * *

Notes: Today's anime review is of the Seven Deadly Sins, also known as Nanatsu no Taizai.

Things I liked: Most of the characters are interesting. The art is very appealing. Lots of the characters have cool abilities. Good voice acting (again, I'm a dub guy, so I can't speak for the sub). The fights are usually really cool, unless it's more of an emotional fight than it's less fun to watch (still entertaining, but a different way than a standard fight in an anime).

Things I disliked: A lot of random fanservice scenes... like... at least three times an episode. One of the lead female characters is kind of bland. The plot is a little boring and cliche. The world building could be better, but it's not awful. There is one more thing to mention, but it's in the spoiler category, which is after the final thoughts.

Final thoughts: I ranked it it in the good category. It was entertaining, I definitely think it was worth the watch. It's also on Netflix, so there's that. If it bothers people, it's kind of bloody.

Spoiler category: Those who don't want to be spoiled, go back. This is a minor spoiler, but it's not revealed right away. Anyway... here we go. One of the characters is important, so it ruins the stakes of battles that he's involved in.


	76. Chapter 76

Episode 76: La Rosa y el Cuchillo (The Rose and the Knife)*

Rose swung his whip at Shunsui, who flash stepped out of the way, and then darted toward him and slashed at his chest. Rose blocked the attack with the end of his whip, which was closer to the hilt than the previous strike. Rose then wrapped his Zanpakuto around Shunsui's blade, and he yanked backward.

Shunsui's sword threatened to break, so he used a Kido spell. "Hado number thirteen. Kazeisho." Wind then flew around his sword, creating a small tornado. The tornado loosened Rose's Zanpakuto, and then he jumped backward- pointing his sword at him.

The tornado flew at Rose, and sent him flying backward.

"That was an interesting technique." Jushiro said. "Normally it's just a basic strike, but you used it on your Zanpakuto, to loosen the grip on the whip, and then you used it to send him flying backward as well."

Shunsui nodded, and flash stepped behind Rose, and slashed at his downward at the back of his neck. Rose blocked the strike with his whip, bent his neck backward so he was looking up at Kyoraku, quickly hollowfied, and blasted at Cero at the Captain from his mouth.

* * *

Jushiro and Kensei crossed strikes several times. _He hasn't even hollowfied, yet he's keeping up with all my slashes with his knife... He's good._ Jushiro thought.

Jushiro charged at him, slashing at Kensei, who blocked the strike. The Captain flash stepped behind him, and stabbed at him from behind. Kensei dodged to the side, and stabbed at Jushiro's shoulder. The Captain pivoted around, dodging the strike and then he jumped backward.

Jushiro happened to glance toward Shunsui as he used the Kido spell. He commented on the way he used it, and Kensei charged at him, slashing at his head with the knife. Jushiro jumped to the side, and he pointed two fingers at him. "Hado, number two. Byakurai."

Lightning shot at Kensei, who flash stepped and dodged to the side. The Visored, was suddenly behind Jushiro and punched him in the back of the neck. The blow sent the Captain flying, slamming him into a building. Kensei de-hollowfied.

"Damn it." Jushiro mumbled, as he rubble fell all around him. He pulled himself out of the building, and he flew toward Kensei. He had a few scrapes on his arms and face, but other than that, he wasn't wounded from the attack.

The Captain walked toward Muguruma, his expression becoming more serious. "I have slowly been realizing that I will have to take this battle more seriously. Kensei, if you can understand me, I promise you, you will want to go Bankai if you wish to be able to stand a chance against me."

Kensei hollowfied, and shot a Cero at him. "Sogyo no Katawari." Jushiro mumbled, and his blade separated into two different weapons, but they were connected by a red rope, with silver talismans on the rope. He pointed his Zanpakuto at the Cero, as the sword touched the Cero, his talismans began to glow, and then his other sword glowed.

He pointed his sword at Kensei, and it shot the cero at him.

Kensei had no time to dodge, so he lifted his arms to protect his face. He groaned inwardly as the strike hit him, and he flew at Jushiro.

* * *

Starrk was sitting down on the ground, watching the battle. He had his hands stuffed in his pocket. Lilynette was sitting next to him, her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Starrk..." She mumbled. "We need to get out there. We need to help them." Her calmness suddenly transformed into anger. "What the hell are we doing here? People are dying, Starrk! And you're just sitting here watching like a reject!"

"We need to wait." He said, he opened his mouth to speak again, but Lilynette interrupted him.

"Shut up!" Lilynette growled. "Why the hell are we sitting here? We can help them!"

"Think, Lilynette." Starrk said. "Raizen. Ayame. You and I. The four of us are powerful opponents that cannot be hypnotized by Aizen. The four of us are still waiting behind the barrier. Why? Because we need to wait until we know for sure that we can defeat Aizen."

Lilynette's voice dropped. "So we can just wait... and watch these people die while we wait for the Arrancar to lose?"

Starrk looked down at his feet, and took his hands from his pocket. His fists were clenched. "I don't like it. I hate it as much as you. But for the greater good... we have to wait here." He paused. "We can't just go out there, just because we don't like it. We have to have faith that our allies will win their fight."

* * *

Orihime was healing Isane and Mashiro. Without warning, Mashiro's hand snapped up, and grabbed Orihime's throat. Orihime immediately stopped, and Mashiro charged a cero, and pointed it at her.

 _Am I... going die?_ Orihime thought. Her eyes filled with tears, preventing her from seeing her attacker. _What will happen to Chad and Uryu? And Ichigo? Ichigo... I'm... sorry, Ichigo..._ The tears streaked her face.

Suddenly, the Primera Espada snapped Mashiro's arm with a single hand, and then slammed her into the ground. Orihime gasped for breath, and breathed heavily.

"Dry your eyes, Inoue. I told you that I would protect you." He planted himself down on the ground. "I will make sure that no one tries to attack you."

"You only promised to protect me while I was in Hueco Mundo." Orihime pointed out.

Dann shrugged. "But I also promised that I would make sure you made it back home safe."

* * *

Kai knelt next to Mosqueda, and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. "Sorry, Mosqueda. I'll make sure you have a proper burial."

Toshiro groaned, and his Zanpakuto transformed back into his sealed Zanpakuto. He was breathing heavily, and he fell forward a step. Mizu flash stepped over, and Toshiro fell on top of him.

"I got you, Captain." Mizu said. "Though, I have to comment... that you didn't seem that injured in the battle."

"I was trying to avoid letting you guys know I was tired. I didn't want you guys to try to defend me. I was also trying to avoid letting our opponent knowing I was injured, so he wouldn't think I was the weakest link. I battled against him before anyone else showed up to help."

Kai flew up into the air, and Mizu and Toshiro flew higher as well. The three flew over all of the battles, flying toward the Kido Barrier.

They all flew down, and Hachi opened a Kido door. Kai walked in, and Dordoni looked down at Mosqueda.

The Privaron Espada didn't say anything.

Kai swallowed. "Gantenbainne Mosqueda died. It was... my fault."

"Put him down." Dordoni ordered. "Set my ally down!"

Kai knelt down, and set the dead Arrancar on the ground.

Dordoni punched him across the face, knocking him against the barrier. "You asshole!" He grabbed Kai by the collar. "You let him die!"

Mizu walked passed, carrying Toshiro to Orihime.

Dann turned, seeing Toshiro. "Orihime." He said. "Switch to healing Toshiro, he's actually on our side."

Orihime stopped healing Mashiro, and walked over to the Captain. She began to heal him, and then turned to Mizu. "Do you need healed as well?"

"No, I'm fine. But my brother did get thrown around a little." He paused. "And Dordoni punched him."

* * *

Ulquiorra suddenly Sonido'd over to Lisa, and punched at him. Byakuya sent his flower blossoms to protect her, and Ulquiorra charged at Byakuya and the blossoms went and protected him.

"You are just in the way, Yadomaru." Byakuya growled. "Leave now."

Lisa flash stepped behind Ulquiorra and kicked him in the back of the head. Unphased, he turned and he reached for her. The cherry blossoms wrapped around him, preventing him from hitting her. Before he blossoms got to his right arm, a green lance formed in hand. He hurled it at her. "Luz de la Luna (light of the moon)."**

Lisa Flash Stepped away. _Shit. I am in the way in this battle. At least I distracted him a little bit, giving Kuchiki a chance to hit him while his back was turned._ She thought. The explosion blew Lisa's hair up into her face, but she was far enough away that it didn't injure her.

* * *

"Bankai." Byakuya mumbled. "Senbonzakura. Kageyoshi."

More flower petals wrapped around Ulquiorra, and then started to tear him in multiple directions. Blood dripped down on the ground. Ulquiorra had wounds all over his arms, shoulders, and chest. Quickly, his wounds healed. He shot a Cero at Byakuya, who blocked the strike with the petals.

"You cannot beat me, Arrancar. You won't be able to touch me."

"Is that so?" Asked Ulquiorra. "Resurreccion. Segunda Etapa (Resurretion, second stage)."

"A second Resurreccion?" Byakuya asked. "Unheard of."

* * *

"I'm sick of standing around." Shinji said. "Come on, Chojiro. We're going outside."

"Yes, sir." Responded the Lieutenant.

* * *

Notes: *Rosa (rose) obviously represents the character Rose. Less obviously, Cuchillo (knife) represents Kensei- because his Shikai Zanpakuto is a knife.

**This technique is incredibly nurfed in this story. When he used it against Vasto Lorde Ichigo, he hurled it at him, missed, and it flew a great distance, and the pressure from the explosion still effected Ichigo (a little). In this story, it's essentially a more powerful (and explosive) version of his Ceros Osceras.

Sorry for not posting another chapter last week, I was a little busy, but it wasn't much of an excuse, because I definitely had time. But my free time I spent working on my original story. I was pretty hyped for it at the time.

We recently hit fifty favorites! That's awesome! Here's the other stuff: Reviews, 67. Followers, 59. Favorites, 50. My high/unrealistic goal is getting to a hundred for everything by the time I end the story. My more realistic goal is seventy five for everything by the same time. Thanks, guys.


	77. Chapter 77

Episode 77: Jack and the Beanstalk

Kenpachi looked up at the enormous Arrancar, who roared down at him. Kenpachi leaned his weapon against his shoulder. "Nozarashi." Kenpachi said. "How the hell am I supposed to defeat someone like this? He just keeps transforming and healing himself."

" ** _I don't know._** " She responded.

"Thanks." Kenpachi sighed, and held his sword out.

Yammy shot a Cero at him, but Kenpachi jumped off to the side. He slashed the Espada across the ankles. Yammy roared, and shot a Bala down at him. Kenpachi leapt away, and the Espada's shot crashed down into his foot. "GOD DAMN IT!" Yammy fell backward, and Kenpachi charged up and slashed down into his chest. Yammy collapsed into the building behind him. Kenpachi charged up the large Arrancar, and he slashed at his throat.

Yammy swatted him away. "Think again, you stupid bastard!" He shouted.

" _ **Have you noticed it?**_ " Nozarashi asked.

"Noticed what?"

" _ **For a while he didn't yell at all, all he did was strike and groan like a zombie when you hit him. Now he's swearing up a storm.**_ "

"What the hell does that mean?"

" _ **Well, you didn't do that on purpose, then. Look at his foot. Did you do that?**_ "

"No, he shot himself like a retard."

" _ **Yeah. Think about it. Before, he was under Aizen's control. Now, he isn't. He's a dumby. He'll shoot himself in the foot if you give him the chance to. Literally.**_ "

"Hmm." Kenpachi nodded. "What else am I supposed to do? He'll eventually smarten up and not shoot at me while I'm near his foot."

" _ **I don't know, Kenny. Be creative.**_ "

Kenpachi groaned.

Yammy jumped back to his feet. "You bastard!" He shouted, shooting another Cero at him. Kenpachi leapt to the side, and then he charged at his opponent. Yammy grabbed onto the side of a building and he hurled it at the Captain.

* * *

Shinji was flying through Karakura Town. Chojiro was flying along side of him. He then turned and found Lisa running toward them.

"Lisa. What are you doing? Did you complete your battle?"

"No, I was just in the way. Over there Kuchiki is battling against a monster."

"Lisa and Chojiro. You two find someone else to battle."

Shinji flew back over, and he looked down at Ulquiorra and Byakuya. "That's the monster? Monster doesn't exactly do it justice. I'd say... demon."

In Ulquiorra's second release, his torso was white, his legs were black, he had a long and thin black tail, and a pair of large black wings. He had black lines under his eyes, and large white horns protruding from his head. He now had long claws coming from his fingers.

"This is true despair." Ulquiorra shouted to Byakuya.

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked. "There is no way someone like you can defeat me while I'm in my Bankai."

 _I need to wait to use my ability. I need to wait until my Shikai has the maximum effect._ Shinji thought. _But I can drop into the battle right now._

He flew down next to Byakuya. "Hey! What's up?"

Both fighters turned and looked at him.

 _Looks like an emo contest. The Arrancar's winning._ Shinji thought.

"You are going to be in the way here, Hirako." Byakuya stated. "Leave now."

Shinji leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Come on, man. That's a bit rude, isn't it? I can help you out here. Don't try to scare me off."

Ulquiorra suddenly summoned a lance, and hurled it at Shinji. Shinji flash stepped behind him, and slashed at his side. Ulquiorra blocked the strike with his hand, and he pointed his hand at him. He charged a Cero, and then blasted it at him. Shinji pivoted around, and sliced his hand off, and then flew up into the air. "You're a lot tougher than I originally thought." Shinji said, and he watched the Arrancar's hand heal. "Damn, that'll be a problem."

Byakuya sent a mass of flower petals at the Arrancar, who Sonido'd away. He flash stepped over to Shinji. "I suppose you're powerful enough that I can work with you. He was fast. He has instant regeneration. He can shoot explosive lances. He can shoot Cero and Bala."

"Damn. This guy seems pretty annoying."

* * *

Grimmjow stood crouched next to Sanderwicci. "He's strong." Grimmjow said.

"He deserves the title of Captain." Sanderwicci agreed.

Sajin was standing in a Kendo stance, his sword held out, pointed outward at Grimmjow's throat. "Tenken." Sajin called, and a phantomic arm with a sword jabbed at the Espada's throat. Grimmjow jumped to the side, and he pointed his elbow at the Captain. Several small, black, bombs flew at Komamura.

Komamura flash stepped up into the air, dodging the attack. He slashed down at Grimmjow with the ghost sword. Grimmjow blocked with his arms. The bombs exploded, each destroying an entire building.*

Sanderwicci flew at Sajin. He slashed at Sanderwicci, who jumped to the side. She whipped her tail at Komamura, who caught it. He then slashed at her, creating another phantom blade. She flew off to the side, narrowly avoiding the strike. The blade slid over her shoulder. She kicked him in the chest, and flew off to the side. Sanderwicci flew back over to Grimmjow.

 _Her Hierro isn't as strong as mine. She might not be able to block his Tenken with her body. If this guy was a Lieutenant, or a less powerful Captain, she might have been able to block his strikes._ Grimmjow thought. "Sanderwicci. Get out of here. I can handle this battle by myself."

"No, I can't just leave you."

"Do you think that he'll be able to defeat me?"

"N-no. But I can't just abandon you. If you get injured, it'd be my fault for leaving."

"No, it won't be your fault. It'll be my fault for fighting, or his fault for fighting me. Or Aizen's fault for hypnotizing him."

Sajin suddenly charged at Grimmjow, roared, and grabbed him by the head. _He's faster than I thought._ Grimmjow thought. Sajin roared again, and flew through several buildings, and hurled him forward.

* * *

Shunsui turned to Grimmjow getting flying. "Son of a bitch..." Grimmjow mumbled, pulling himself to his feet.

Sajin floated back over. Shunsui effortlessly shrugged off an attack from Rose. "Hey, Sajin. What are you doing? That one's on our side."

"He is not." Sajin responded. "He is against us. And if you side with him, I'll have to kill you as well." He slashed at Shunsui.

Shunsui jumped back to the ground. "Espada. Can you fight Rose? The guy with the whip. I'll fight Sajin."

"You'd probably know the way to defeat this guy." Grimmjow said. "You know him, after all. Any tips for this guy?"

"Avoid his whip, and you'll be fine. His mask can last... three minutes."

"Three minutes, that's it, huh?" Grimmjow asked. "Let's just get right into it, then."

* * *

Dordoni punched Kai one more time. "Damn it..." The Privaron mumbled. He grabbed Kai by the chest, and looked him in the eye. "I... I'm sorry. I can't hate you for what happened. If you tried to help him... even if you were a Soul Reaper and he was a Arrancar... then I can't fault you for him dying. I apologize for hitting you." He let go of Kai's chest. "I'll tell Sanderwicci- the other Privaron Espada."

Kai walked further into the place. Several members of Squad Four were arguing over who would heal Unohana, while someone held her down. He knelt over, and he put the crippled Captain in a full nelson, preventing her from hurting anyone. "Go ahead, heal her. Then I'll knock her out. Or someone can use Kido to knock her out."

"Are you sure, Third Seat Umino?"

"I'm sure. Actually, I think knocking her out first would be a better way to do it."

The medic pulled out a small canister from his pocket, and dripped a dab of the green semisolid onto her forehead. She immediately stopped struggling and passed out.

* * *

Kenpachi blitzed toward Yammy, and slashed into his ankle. He then flew straight up into the air, and sliced him across the arm. He slashed at his throat, but Yammy Sonido'd out of the way.

"I hate to use Sonido, but you force me to do so." He roared, swatting at the Captain. Kenpachi dodged and landed on the ground.

"He's protecting his neck. Which means I can kill this bastard." Kenpachi said. "Which means I can win this."

" _ **Nice job, Kenny. Now you just need to figure out how.**_ "

"Any advice?"

" _ **Only what I've already mentioned.**_ "

"Thanks." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Hey, big guy!" He yelled. "I don't like to think! But you're forcing me to do that, which means we're even." Kenpachi charged at Yammy, and flew up into the air, and slashed apart his arm. Yammy smacked at him, but Zaraki jumped to the side and Yammy smacked into his wound.

He roared, and Kenpachi charged across his arm, and onto his shoulder, and slashed him across the neck. Not deep enough. Blood splattered onto Kenpachi. Yammy smacked at Kenpachi, who dodged once again, and Yammy smacked into his wound. "You bastard!" he shouted. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"I sincerely doubt that." Kenpachi said.

Yammy roared, and stomped down at him. Kenpachi immediately cut off part of his foot. The Espada fell on his back, and blasted a Cero at Kenpachi. Kenpachi charged at him, and slashed him deeply across the chest. He then jumped up, and slashed into the bottom of his chin. Yammy swatted him again, but this time Kenpachi got smart. He pointed his weapon toward his throat, and Yammy smashed him into his throat.

Yammy choked, and Kenpachi slashed across his throat to the left, and two the right. Yammy collapsed to the ground, and he stopped fighting the Captain.

* * *

Notes: *Alright, now I should mention this one. I have nurfed this as well. Grimmjow's Garra de la Pantera (claw of the panther) was able to destroy a massive pillar, which the wikia says it's thirty meters in diameter, but it doesn't mention how tall it was. I would assume the pillar was solid, whereas a building would be more hollow, thus easier to destroy.


	78. Chapter 78

Episode 78: Harribel VS Tosen

Kenpachi walked back to the Kido Barrier, and he walked in. He plopped himself down in front of one of the members of Squad Four. His Shikai released sword was leaned against his shoulder. His face, jacket, and his blade were soaked in blood. Whether it was his blood or Yammy's was unknown.

The medics starred blankly at him.

"Well?" He asked. "Are one of you idiots gonna heal me, or not?"

"Y-yes sir!" Shouted one of them, who began to heal him.

Raizen walked over, and looked at Kenpachi. "I thought you couldn't go Shikai."

"It just happened." He said.

"Why don't you go back to your sealed form? It'd be a lot easier to carry around."

"I don't know how."

"You can just will it to turn back and it will."

"I don't want to." Zaraki corrected himself.

"Hmm... you're drenched in blood. Who did you battle?"

"A giant. His name wasn't even worth remembering."

"Was he an Espada?"

"Yeah."

Raizen nodded. "That means... counting Dann, there are five more Espada. Dann, Baraggan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. Four of which are on our side. All we need to worry about is Ulquiorra, who Byakuya is fighting along side Shinji."

"Sir..." Said the Medic. "Actually, Baraggan is hypnotized right now too. He's fighting Sui-Feng and Love. The other three could potentially be hypnotized as well."

"Are the rest of them in a battle?"

"Grimmjow is fighting a hypnotized Rose. Harribel is fighting Tosen. And Dann is behind the barrier."

"What about the Captains?"

"Captain Kyoraku is fighting a hypnotized Captain Komamura. Captain Ukitake is fighting a hypnotized Kensei. Ichimaru is fighting against that kid Ichigo. Captain Hitsugaya just got back from his battle with Wonderweiss. And... obviously Captain Zaraki just got back from his battle against... uh... Yammy."*

"Nice. Anyone else in battle?"

"Not that I know of."

"Enough talking. More healing." Kenpachi growled.

"Y-yes sir!"

Raizen walked away. "Later, Kenpachi."

* * *

Harribel looked around, although she couldn't see, hear, smell, or sense spirit energy. Tosen charged, and slashed at her shoulder. His sword slashed into her, but only about a quarter of an inch, due to her Hierro.

She punched at him, but Tosen jumped backward. "Close..." He said. "That was close. You're Hierro is stronger than I thought. I should probably kill you with one strike." He readied, and he pointed his sword at her. "I'll run you through right now."

Harribel mumbled something under her breath, and her weapon glowed with golden energy. She swung it in Tosen's direction, but he effortlessly flew up into the air. "Was that supposed to kill me?" Tosen shook his head. "Even if that worthless attack hit me, it wouldn't even hurt me." He began to float back down. "A last ditch effort. There is no way you can defeat me, Harribel." His feet landed on the water.

Immediately, Harribel flew at him, swinging her sword at him. Tosen jumped backward. "How did you know I was there?" Tosen jumped backward, landing in the water once again. The Espada advanced again, swinging her massive weapon at him again. Tosen blocked and then jumped back, landing in the water way.

Harribel swung at the air, but she didn't advance this time. _I can use the water to figure out where he's at. I can feel the water when he steps on it. He didn't take away my sense of touch. I can feel the water when he steps. But I can't give away that I know where he's at, or else he'll figure it out._ She thought. _So I need to throw in a few blows that are meant to miss._

Harribel turned, and blasted water in the other way, creating more water.

 _Something's wrong. She advanced right at me twice. How would she know where I was? Her third and fourth strike missed, not even close to me. Maybe it was just luck. Maybe she has strong instincts. I should take her down immediately._ Tosen thought. He charged at her, slashing down at her.

The Tecera (third) Espada dodged the attack, and smashed Tosen in the side with her weapon. She then sent a blast of boiling water at him. He flash stepped out of the way, this time he was in the air.

Harribel retreated backward, readying to deflect an attack.

Tosen flew down at her, slashing at her head. Just as the sword touched her, she jumped off to the side and smashed him in the stomach, knocking him across the arena. He pulled himself back to his feet. _She didn't dodge as cleanly as she did before. What was different? It was a downward blow. That shouldn't effect it. The speed wasn't different. I didn't stab at her either time. So... what was different?_ He thought. _I'll test different strikes out to figure out which one she uses the clean dodge on._

* * *

Baraggan, now in his released form, stepped toward Love, who jumped backward. _This guy... What's his ability? I need to stay back and keep him from getting too close._ He thought.

Love stepped down on a building. "Sui-Feng! If you can hear me, wait until we can figure out his ability before you use your Bankai."

There was no response. Baraggan Sonido'd down at Love, who flash stepped up into the air. The building beneath Baraggan's feet decayed, and disappeared into nothingness.

"What is this...?" Love asked. "In his sealed form, he could break bones by touching people. So I guess his ability is to rot through things."

A black energy surrounded the Espada, and flew out in all directions- one being right at Love. Love's eyes widened, and he jumped backward. His fingers got touched by the energy, and it immediately corroded through his skin and then ate at the bone.

"Shit!" Love went back into his sealed from, and slashed off his fingers. He groaned, and he jumped away from Baraggan, who floated at him once again.

"His power is to force things to decompose!" He shouted. "That energy all around him will prevent me from getting near him! We'll need long range to kill this mother fuc-" He was interrupted by a loud thud. The Espada and the Visored turned to see Sui-Feng, a massive bazooka on her right arm. She had a long silver sash tied around her waist. She lifted it, and pointed it at Baraggan.

"Get the hell out of the way, Love. Or you'll die!" Sui-Feng roared. Love flash stepped away, and flew away.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Love said, as he flew away.

Sui-Feng aimed, and the explosive part of the weapon shot off right at the Espada. "Jakuho Raikoben!" She shouted.

It flew at him, and he held out his hand. Jakuho Raikoben exploded, flames, bursting all around him, and the pressure from the explosion sent Sui-Feng flying. The sash wrapped around a building, preventing her from getting sent flying to far. Air rushed passed Love.

* * *

Grimmjow blitzed at Rose, who jumped away, and swung at him with the whip. He jumped to the side, and then ran at Rose. The Visored's whip suddenly pivoted in midair, and it jabbed the Espada in the back. Grimmjow growled, more annoyed than in actual pain. Suddenly, the whip detached from the tip, and Rose tapped the handle of his weapon.

It exploded, sending Grimmjow flying into a building. Rose walked toward him, and whipped down at Grimmjow.

The Espada peeled himself out of the building, and he rolled out of the way from the strike. He grabbed the whip, and then yanked Rose toward him. As Rose flew toward him, he jumped at the Visored and kicked him hard in the stomach. Rose groaned, and then fell backward. He yanked his whip backward, and he flash stepped several yards away from him.

Grimmjow roared loudly. He roared like an animal. He sent a shock-wave all around, sending Rose flying backward, and the building behind him crumbled from the impact.

"That attack was powerful." Rose commented. "I might not want to fight any more..."

"So you're no longer under Aizen's control?" Grimmjow's eyebrow wrinkled.

Without responding, Rose flash stepped toward him, and then flash stepped around him quite a bit. Grimmjow flashed at him, then he realized what Rose was doing. He was wrapping his Kinshara all around him, and then the Visored tightened it around him, preventing him from moving.

Rose's Zanpakuto glowed, and then exploded.

Grimmjow roared in pain, as blood ran down from his arms, chest, and back. "YOU BASTARD!" He shouted. He then started using his Sonido, and he started to move back and forth ever so slightly**, then he managed to make enough room for himself to jump out. He let out a quick roar, and he leapt at his opponent, who quickly hollowfied.

* * *

Notes: *The reason why I included this was just as a little recap so I can remind the audience of things that are happening, along with things that just happened.

**The reason why he didn't just teleport out of the whip, is because just like Flash Step, Sonido is a highspeed movement, rather than a teleportation technique.

I have decided that after Starrk is finished, I'm going to continue the other stories that I dropped, and I'm going to give them all proper endings.

I have also decided that anyone who has left five or more reviews I will write that person a one-shot about anything they want, as long as it's in a universe I'm familiar with, and it's not about romance. Anyone who wants me to do this, will have to PM me, I won't actively ask people if they want me write a one-shot for them.

Also, I'm going to push Bangkok back to whenever I feel like it so I don't burn myself out on it.

I'd like to give a shout-out to AderpyUchiha. He Beta'd this story for a while when my usual Beta was away. My usual Beta is back, FireEmblemLover39.


	79. Chapter 79

Episode 79: Defeat

Sui-Feng went flying backward from the recoil of the blast, but her sash wrapped around a broken pole, momentarily catching her fall. She floated there for a moment, then it tore, and ripped directly off. Sui-Feng went flying further, unable to stop herself. "Damn." She mumbled.

Love blitzed toward her, and caught her. He jumped to a building, and let go of her. The former Captain and current Captain turned to where she shot at Baraggan. Flames had exploded all around the area, burning several buildings to the ground. Love squinted, trying to see Baraggan, but to no avail. "Did you get him? I can't see him anywhere." He used his spiritual energy sensing ability, and then he found him. "No... it can't be. You hit him. He's in the middle of the fire."

"So?" She asked.

"He's still alive."

Her eyes widened. "Is he... is he hurt?"

"It doesn't seem so."

The flames suddenly parted, and Baraggan walked out. He sonido'd toward them, destroying buildings all around him as he did so.

"You go left, I'll go right!" Love quickly shouted, and flash stepped away.

Sui-Feng did the same.

Baraggan stopped when he saw them running in opposite directions. He decided to go for the slower opponent, and he charged after Love.

"Damn." Love mumbled. "With his technique, I can't beat him with my Shikai. My Bankai isn't any better. I have one ranged attack, but it's definitely not as powerful as Sui-Feng's Bankai. So he'll just use his powerful to block it, just as easily. How are we going to be able to defeat him? How can I defeat someone with that technique?" Love hollowfied. "Maybe he can't age my Cero!" He turned, and shot it at him.

Baraggan didn't slow down, he continued to charge at him. The cero disappeared, and Love ran away. "Shit." He mumbled, and de-hollowfied.

* * *

With a thrust of the Captain's hand, glittering blades flew at the Espada at devastating speeds. Much to Byakuya's annoyance, Ulquiorra was able to dodge with minimal effort and launch a bala as a counterattack. The Sixth Captain blocked the bala with his tiny blades. While the Cuarto (Fourth) was distracted, Shinji took the opportunity to attack Ulquiorra from behind. The Espada Sonido'd away from him, and swatted him away with his tail. Shinji jumped over to Byakuya, so they were just out of earshot of the Espada. "This battle has gone no where." Byakuya said. "Nothing has improved, even after you appeared."

"I'll use my Shikai soon. But I'm waiting until the prime time for me to use it."

"Hmm." Byakuya responded. "You will need to use it soon."

Ulquiorra hurled another Luz de la Luna at them, but Byakuya blocked the attack. "I'm losing more and more spiritual energy with each attack that he uses."

"Huh? It doesn't look like you're losing any." Shinji's raised his eyebrows.

"To control the blades I need to use spiritual energy. Even a fool like yourself should know that. The more powerful our foe's attacks are the more spiritual pressure I have to use to block it." He held out a finger. "Hado, number thirty one. Shakkaho." The flames burnt toward Ulquiorra, who shot another Bala at him, this time to disrupt the Shakkaho rather than to attack him.

"Hmm..." Shinji rubbed his face. He ran his finger through his hair.

"You guys are talking too much." Ulquiorra called to them. "Focus on your opponent. Don't talk to each other."

Shinji hollowfied, and flash stepped behind Ulquiorra. He shot a Cero at him.

Surprised, Ulquiorra had no time to counter, so he jumped out of the way. "A cero?" He shot his own, but Shinji flash stepped out of the way, and shot another cero at him. Byakuya flew his cherry blossoms at him, but before they could slam into him, he Sonido'd out of the way.

Shinji held his sword out. "Collapse. Sakanade." His sword grew slightly longer, and several holes appearing through-out the blade. A large circle appeared at the hilt of the weapon. He smiled at Ulquiorra. "Do you like my sword? Well you can't have it."

He put his right hand in the hole, and it began to spin around it. Pink mist flew through the air. "Welcome to my inverted world." Shinji smiled.

* * *

Tosen charged at Harribel, and slashed down at her. She dodged, and then sent water flying at him. He dodged, and slashed horizontally at him. She blocked the strike with her Zanpakuto, and sent another torrent of water at him.

The former Captain flash stepped in the air, and flew down at him.

 _Damn, he's in the air again. But I can guess at where he's at._ She said, and she jumped off to the side. Tosen slashed down at her, but she jumped away too soon.

 _She's getting sloppy._ Tosen thought, and then charged at her. She kicked a bit of water at him while he charged, soaking him. _Was that supposed to hurt?_ He continued to charge, and he slashed down at her. She blocked it, and then jabbed him in the chest, knocking him backward. She slashed down at him, and he jumped back.

 _She's not sloppy any more... what's going on?_ He thought. _What made her sloppy? I was in the air. That must be it. It must be the water that she filled the area with._ He flew back into the air.

The water that she soaked him in dripped to the ground, hitting the water. _I know where he's at._ She thought. _I better end this soon._

He flew down at her, and the faster he moved, the less water dripped. He slashed down, but she blocked it. _She knows where I'm at again...?_ "What the hell?" He mumbled. She grabbed him by the shirt.

"This ends now." She said, and slammed him into the ground. She swung her Zanpakuto into his chest, producing a loud snapping noise. Tosen groaned in pain, and his Bankai shattered all around him.

She lifted her Zanpakuto, while still holding him down with one hand, and boiling water charged near the tip of the blade. She prepared to stab him.

* * *

Grimmjow roared in anger, and tackled Rose to the ground, who hollowfied just before. He tackled Rose to the ground, and he punched him hard in the chest. Rose gasped for breath, and charged a Cero. Grimmjow clenched his fist, and charged a Cero of his own, and punched the Visored in the face. His mask cracked, and his Cero dissipated. He punched him with his other arm, and part of his mask broke off.

Grimmjow roared loudly, and he proceeded to pound Rose into the ground for a solid minute.

"Espada!" Jushiro shouted, trading slashes form Kensei. "You must not kill him! He's on our side, remember?"

"Not any more he's not. He's under Aizen's control." He punched him again, and Rose spat out blood. Grimmjow's anger faded slightly, and he got off of him. Rose's Zanpakuto reverted back to it's Shikai from.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic. If all Captains are this weak, we'll lose this damned war."

Without warning, Rose slashed him across the shoulder. Blood dripped to the ground.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow growled. "You only faked being unconscious to get my by surprise!" Anger boiled up around him again. "I'll tear you apart!" He slashed Rose across the chest with his claws, and punched at his head. Rose dodged, and slashed him across the shoulder once more.

"I was really hoping to cut off your arm with that first strike. But your Hierro is much stronger than I imagined."

Not far from them, Jushiro continued to trade blows with Kensei, watching Rose and Grimmjow fight out of the corner of his eye. _What is different about Rose? Why does he still fight like Rose, instead of the other fighters like Sajin and Kensei who fight like completely different people? Is there a limit to how many people Aizen can completely control?_ He thought, as he dodged a slash from the knife. _But if Rose is still on his side, then I guess it doesn't really make much of a difference. Even if it was a weakness._

* * *

"Welcome to my inverted world." Shinji said to Ulquiorra.

Flower petals flew at Ulquiorra's chest, so he jumped to the right. The petals still hit him, colliding with his back. "What on earth? I knew there was nothing coming from behind me... so how did that attack hit me? Explain yourself, mock Arrancar."

"Mock Arrancar?" Shinji laughed. "We prefer Visored." He smiled. "This is my Shikai. Forward, backward, up, down, left, right. All of these are reversed in this world. No one can fight me while I use my Shikai. The better trained a warrior is, the worse he is in this world." He grinned evilly. "There is no way you can defeat me."

Unintimidated, the Espada fired at Cero at him.

"Were you not listening? Everything is reversed. That Cero went in the complete opposite direction than I am. If I stood completely still and gave you a few seconds to think after each attack, then you might be able to hit me." His grin broadened. "But I won't make it easy for you."

 _It appears that he wasn't lying. I shot that cero to test it out. Sure enough, it was a complete miss._ He thought. More flowers flew at him, and he charged a bala, and fired it behind him. It was too high. The flowers collided with him, and knocked him back a few steps, and continued to charge into him. He sonido'd out of the way.

 _That attack was too high. I should aim lower._ He thought.

Shinji flew at him, soaring at him from above. _Which means he's coming from beneath me and behind me._ Ulquiorra quickly spun and whipped his tail in that direction, but Shinji flash stepped and slashed into his shoulder. He slashed at Ulquiorra, who managed to fend several of his blows off, but not all of them. When they started to trade blows, every two strikes Shinji got in Ulquiorra would block one. But now it was more like Ulquiorra blocked four and one hitting him. And he was getting faster the more they traded blows.

Shinji then jumped backward and petals hit him from the right.

Notes: Sorry guest reviewer, I meant to respond to that when you left your first review, but it slipped my mind. I would normally give a really really pussyfooting answer, but because I forgot about it, I feel bad so I will give you an answer. Yes. You will see adult Nel, but she won't serve a very important role until the final arc. (This is the second the last arc).


	80. Chapter 80

Episode 80: The Flower and the Panther

Grimmjow roared again, sending another shock-wave around him.

Rojuro rose to his feet, he had a black eye, and a bruised cheek. He took a deep breath, and walked toward the angry. "Sorry, but I do have to defeat you now. I can't waste much time."

"What's that supposed mean?" Grimmjow growled.

"It means I'll have to go full power."

"You've been holding back, you bastard?" Grimmjow stepped toward him, his claws digging into his palms, and his fangs digging into his lips.

"You thought this was all I had to offer? You are sorely mistaken. Do you think I made it to the rank of Captain with my looks alone?" He paused, waiting for a response. Grimmjow said nothing. "What? Are you in awe of the fact that-"

"Just shut up and use your Bankai." He said.

"Grimmjow! Stop him!" Jushiro shouted, while blocking a strike from Kensei. "If he uses his Bankai, there's no way you'll be able to stop him! Quit screwing around, you represent all of us here!"

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow roared back. "I don't represent anyone but myself! I didn't ask to represent you!"

"You choose to when you decided to join up with the Primera's coup de'tat." Jushiro countered, shrugging off a strike from Kensei. "If you don't want to die, then you _will_ do as I tell you."

"Who the hell decided you were my boss?" He roared.

"I am one of the oldest Captains. You are strong, I'll give you that. But you aren't at my level. If you were a Soul Reaper, you'd probably be a lower leveled Captain. Like Kenpachi. Extremely strong in one or two areas, but lacking all the others."

"Says you!" Grimmjow growled. "I'll kick your ass next!" He then turned back to Rose, who hadn't moved. "And what the hell are you doing? You're just standing there!"

"I won't attack someone who isn't paying attention. There is no aesthetic in that."

"The old man does have a point. I can't allow you to go Bankai."

"Oh?" He pointed his sword at the ground. "BAN-" He shouted.

Grimmjow charged at him, his claws extended.

"KAI!" Rose finished, Grimmjow half an inch from him.

* * *

Harribel slammed Tosen on his back and and punched down at his head. He quickly ducked and pointed his finger at the Espada. A small tornado formed, sending her flying. She caught herself in the air, after flying back around ten yards.

 _A kido spell without saying it's name?_ She thought.

Tosen got to his feet. "Damn." He mumbled. "Lord Aizen told me not to hollowfy, so early on."

Harribel said nothing.

"I'm afraid that if I want to win... I'll have to go against Aizen's wishes. You are a lot more powerful than I thought. For that, I congratulate you."

"So you can hollowify?" The Tercera (Third) Espada asked. "Like the Visoreds?"

"Similar, bu different. Yes, I can hollowfy- much like the Visoreds. But... mine is perfected. The Visoreds were a failed experiment. Simply a lab rat, so Lord Aizen could perfect the ability of Hollowfication." He held out his arms. "I am the perfected version. I cannot be beaten by a mere Soul Reaper or a mere Arrancar. Because I am stronger than all of them."

"Flawless logic." Harribel said sarcastically. "But I am not a mere Arrancar. I am an Espada. The Tercera. I am the third strongest Arrancar. Someone like you cannot defeat someone like me."

"Third strongest?" He scoffed. "Not even the Segunda (second)- or even the Primera (first) Espada would be able to defeat me! Don't you see? I've surpassed you! You won't beat me!"

"If you are as confident as you seem to believe, why are you getting so fed up?" She countered.

Tosen clenched his jaw. "I'll kill you!"

* * *

Grimmow charged Rose. "Damn it..." He mumbled as Rose finished the word.

"KAI!" Rose finished. Golden spirit energy erupted around him, sending Grimmjow flying backward.

"D-Damn!" Grimmjow mumbled.

"Kinshara Butodan." Rose said. A pair of massive, golden-disembodied, hands appeared in the sky. In it's right hand, it held a baton. Several massive golden humanoids, all seemingly wrapped in golden clothes, and in replace of their heads there was a flower petal- much like Rose's Shikai.

Music started playing. Grimmjow looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

"Grimmjow!" Jushiro shouted. "You need to-" The music drowned him out. Rose suddenly appeared, standing directly in front of him.

Grimmjow charged him but Rose disappeared and then a blade slashed him across the shoulder. He growled and jumped backward. Suddenly, the ground around him started melting. He jumped up, and floated in the air. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, but he could barely hear himself do to the loud music.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and wrapped around Grimmjow's ankle, yanking him down to the ground. Grimmjow slashed at the hand, but it didn't let him go. He pulled him back down to the ground, and pulled him down, and the ground turned into water all around him.

He clawed through the water, trying to reach the surface, but it always seemed like it was just out of his reach. He kept swimming upward, but he didn't get any further. His lungs gasped for air.

 _What... What the hell is going on?_ Grimmjow asked. _Am I gonna get killed by this guy? I'm going to get killed by someone this weak? God damn it..._

Suddenly, Rose appeared in the water. Grimmjow kicked at him.

"Wait." Rose said, dodging the kick. "I am here to help."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but water immediately flooded his lungs.

"Don't try to talk. I am the real Rose, the one your fighting is the one is being controlled by Aizen. I'll cut to the chase. My Bankai is triggered by the music. If you can't hear it, you won't be effected. But you won't be able to run away to avoid it, I'll kill you before you get the chance. You need to find a way to deafen yourself. I can pull you out of the water, but I can't make you go deaf."

Rose grabbed him by the shoulder, and flew him into the air.

Grimmjow spat the water from his mouth, and quickly inhaled. Rose disappeared.*

Metal spikes flew at Grimmjow, from where the water is.

Grimmjow roared. Much louder than before. He kept roaring, until his ears started ringing. Then he couldn't hear anything. Nothing but that loud ringing. The area around him changed. He was standing on the ground, across from Rose. The disembodied hands were gone, along with the massive humanoids. Grimmjow charged Rose, and punched him hard in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He then slashed him across the face and again across the chest. He swung his opponent onto his shoulder, and walked away.

* * *

"Kaname." Aizen called. "Come back over here. It's time for wave two. The second wave of me taking over more of their soldiers."

Kaname stopped his battle against Harribel and flash stepped back over to him. "Yes, Lord Aizen."

"I cannot risk losing one of my strongest warriors to someone like that." Aizen said.

"With all due respect, sir, do you actually believe she'd be able to defeat me?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes. There was no doubt she would have defeated you. Even if you used your Resurreccion."

Tosen gasped, but said nothing.

"Ichimaru. Come back over here. Enough screwing around with that... boy."

Ichimaru stopped his battle with Ichigo. "Sorry, Ichigo. I have to go back." He jumped away.

"WAIT!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm not finished with you!"

The former Captain ignored him.

* * *

Notes: *Rose's subconscious is resisting the hypnosis, as seen with him having his personality still, unlike Kensei or Sajin. Rose's subconscious is "the real Rose" and the "fake" is the one controlled by Aizen. His subconscious managed to make an illusion of himself to help Grimmjow.


	81. Chapter 81

Episode 81: La Muerte y la Ave v. el Corazon y la Abeja (the Death and the Bird Versus the Heart and the Bee)*

"What's the plan, Lord Aizen?" Ichimaru asked.

"I'm going to hypnotize even more of their forces." Aizen said.

"You bastard! I can't let you do that!" Ichigo flew at him, charging a Getsuga around his sword.

Aizen smiled as Harribel suddenly blocked Ichigo's attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked, "I can't fight you- we're allies!"

Harribel pushed him backward and blasted a torrent of boiling water at him. He flash stepped out of the way and he charged at Aizen one more time.

Ichimaru pointed his sword at him and his blade extended toward the teenager. Ichigo flash stepped out of the way and then he jumped back out the way of a strike from Harribel.

 _I can't even touch Aizen while I'm battling Harribel, not to mention Tosen and Ichimaru standing at his sides. It'll be tough enough to battle against him without those three._ Ichigo thought and he turned to Harribel. _I'll have to get her out of the way before I can fight Aizen. But I can't just kill her- she's on our side._

Ichigo flash stepped onto a building, Harribel Sonido'd after him.

 _She's fast._ He thought, and he flash stepped one more time, getting even further from her, and she continued to chase after him.

* * *

Love and Sui-Feng grouped back up. Sanderwicci Sonido'd behind them.**

"Hey, Sanderwicci." Love said. "Good to see you."

She slashed down at him but he jumped up into the air and dodged the strike. "What the hell?" He growled.

The Arrancar swung her sword at him, although he flew up into the air once again. Sui-Feng eyed her. "She must be hypnotized by Aizen."

"Shit." Love mumbled. Baraggan advanced toward them and Love flash stepped to the right. Sanderwicci flew at him, slashing at him once again. He swatted her sword away and then flash stepped over to Sui-Feng, who was fleeing from Baraggan. The two were running from Baraggan.

"I'm going to have to run away from this so I won't have worry about Baraggan, and you won't have to worry about being attacked from behind from Sanderwicci." Love said.

Sui-Feng nodded.

Sanderwicci slashed at his back, but he blocked with his Zanpakuto, and flew off to the right.

Baraggan changed his path, following Love instead of Sui-Feng.

"Damn." She mumbled. "Love! Baraggan is following you! I'll try to slow him down, so get the hell out of here!"

"Perfect." Love mumbled to himself. He turned, and his massive weapon lit fire. He shot a fireball at Sanderwicci. She shot a Cero at it, intercepting the strike. He turned back around, and kept running.

Sui-Feng held out a hand and fired a blast of fire at Baraggan's back. "Hado, number thirty one! Shakkaho!" The flames dissipated before it got anywhere near him. He didn't slow down, not even in the slightest. She transformed her sword back into it's Shikai state, rather than her heavy Bankai. She flash stepped in front of Baraggan, then to his right, and then behind him.

He ignored her, and kept following the Visored.

She looked around and saw a tall building. She pointed her hands at the base of the building. "Hado, Number thirty two! Okasen!" Golden energy glowed in her palms and then shot toward the building. As it flew toward it, the blast got a large arc- making a wider blast.

The blast collided with the building, immediately the building toppled over. It fell right over top of Baraggan, who stopped and looked at it. It crashed into the ground.

"That should slow him down for a few seconds. Love will get a little further away." Sui-Feng said.

After about three seconds, Baraggan floated from the building. No longer seeing a point in chasing after Love, he turned back to Sui-Feng. She clenched her jaw. "I guess I'll have to use my Shunko and hope that it'll be strong enough to defeat him."

* * *

Without warning, the Kido barrier faded from the area. "Starrk?" Lilynette asked. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. I'll find Captain Hachigen and ask him." He stood up. "Come on, Lilynette. I might need your help."

She nodded and stood as well. The two flash stepped around, and they found Hachi. He was looking down to the ground.

"Hachi?" Lilynette asked. "What are you doing?" She stepped toward him, but Starrk put his hand on her shoulder.

The Visored pointed a hand at them, and energy glowed and blasted toward them.

Starrk threw Lilynette off to the side and flash stepped behind her and caught her.

"Hachi, wake up!" Lilynette shouted.

"He's being hypnotized by Aizen." Starrk explained. "He can't hear you."

"Shit..." Lilynette mumbled.

Suddenly, Kai and Dordoni ran over. Kai leaned his sword against his shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Captain Hachigen got hypnotized by Aizen."

Hachi blasted at the newcomers, who both dodged. Kai charged at him with his sword, but he blocked with a quick Kido shield. Dordoni kicked him at his back and Hachi blocked with another shield.

Kai turned to Starrk. "Hey, Captain, Lieutenant. Get outta here. Dordoni and I have this under control."

Starrk nodded. "As long as you two can handle the battle, then you can fight him." He looked down at Lilynette. "Come on. We need to go find Orihime and the other healers."

Starrk flash stepped over to Orihime, the Primera, and Toshiro- the Captain was currently being healed.

"Primera. Can you go retrieve the other healers? I need them over here."

Wordlessly, the Espada Sonido'd away.

Starrk ushered her backward, along with Toshiro. "We need to get as far back as possible, I need everyone away from any battle."

A few moments later, Dann came back, escorting a small group of healers to the Captain.

Starrk took a deep breath, and placed his palms together. A translucent-green pyramid formed around them. There was just enough space for all of them. "Anyone can leave this barrier, but it'll be hard for anyone to break in. Orihime. I heard that you were strong enough to break through Captain Hachigen's barriers. If you can, open up a door whenever anyone injured shows up."

* * *

Mayuri, with Nemu in tow, walked through Fake Karakura Town. He walked up to the fallen Yammy. "What an interesting specimen. He constantly regenerated, by continuing to transform. I doubt he reached his transformation limit when Kenpachi finally killed him." He snapped his fingers. Nemu quickly looked up. "I want him back at my headquarters, immediately."

"How shall I do it, Master?" She asked.

"I don't know!" He roared. "Figure something out!"

"I cannot drag him back there. Can I dissect him and take the most important parts back to your base?"

The Captain smacked her across the face. "Nemu, you useless dolt! You cannot do that, you'll damage him! I need him back there, and I don't care how you do it, unless you damage him." He got really close to her face, a sadistic grin spreading across his face. "If you put a single bruise on his body, I'll cut you apart, while you're still alive- mind you, and I'll put you back together in an incorrect way and leave you like that."

He turned and walked away.

Nemu sighed, and looked at the massive Arrancar, who was lying on the ground. She walked over to his head and examined the wound that killed him, Kenpachi partially decapitating him.

She thought for a moment, and lifted him by the shoulder. She flew up into the air, struggling to lift him more than a few feet in the air. She pulled a small vial from her pocket. She uncapped it, and drank it. She dropped it to the ground, and then lifted him effortlessly, and flew up so Yammy's legs dangled at least ten yards above the highest building. She flew out of Karakura, and she dropped him off on the outside of the Twelfth Squad's barracks.

* * *

Notes: *The Death is Baraggan for obvious reasons. The Bird is Sanderwicci, because her Zanpakuto's name means Swallow- a type of bird. The Heart is Love, due to love's association with the heart. The Bee is Sui-Feng, because her Zanpakuto's name means hornet, which is close enough to be a bee- and my English to Spanish dictionary (which I got for Christmas) doesn't have the word for hornet but it does have the word for bee.

**To be honest, I completely forgot about Sanderwicci being by Love and Sui-Feng. I messed up when I wrote it down on my document- I write down a list of each of the fights, example Tosen vs Harribel, Shunsui vs Sajin, ext. When I wrote it down I wrote it as "Sui-Feng and Love vs (Hypnotized) Baraggan. Sanderwicci. Ulquiorra vs Shinji and Byakuya." Which made it look more like she was teamed up with Ulquiorra. Sorry about that.


	82. Chapter 82

Episode 82: El Vieno y el Serpiente (The Wind and the Snake)

Renji, Shuhei, Chad, and Uryu were standing by the Kido prison of the Head Captain. The four of them stood in silence. The Soul Reapers had appropriate banter for such an occasion. Especially the Lieutenants. The humans also had appropriate banter. But banter doesn't translate well over cultures. So they all remained silent.*

Yamamoto continued to thrash, attempting to free himself from the prison.

Without warning, Shuhei drew his sword.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji asked, taking a step away from him.

Shuhei turned, facing Yamamoto's prison. He lifted his sword above his head. He slashed at the prison.

Renji's eyes widened. "NO!"

Sado grabbed Hisagi's wrist. "What are you doing?"

The Lieutenant kicked Sado in the stomach, and slashed at the prison once again. This time, however, Renji blocked with his own sword, and forced him backward. Shuhei flash stepped to the back of the barrier. He slashed it once again and once again Renji blocked the strike once again.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked, summoning his bow.

"He's being hypnotized by Aizen. Shit!" Renji called.

Shuhei advanced and slashed at Renji, who blocked. Chad's arms transformed into his El Brazo Iquiero del Diablo y el Brazo Derecho del Gigante. He punched at Shuhei, blasting a small blast at him. "El directo!" The hypnotized Lieutenant spun around, slashed at him while simultaneously dodging the strike.

* * *

Standing where the Kido barrier was, the remaining Soul Reapers had to decide what they were doing.

Chojiro cleared his throat. "Everyone." He called. "Someone needs to go help the humans, Renji and Shuhei protect Captain Yamamoto's... Kido prison."

Silently Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad Three, held up his hand.

"You can go, Izuru."

Izuru nodded, and jetted off.

Chojiro turned back to the group. "Someone with ranged attacks needs to help Captain Sui-Feng."

There was silence for a moment. "I guess I'll do that, then." Chojiro sighed. "Someone needs to help Love fight Sanderwicci."

"I'll help him." Lisa called.

Chojiro nodded. "Thank you, Lisa."

She flash stepped away.

"Now, we're going with the more powerful opponents. Someone needs to help Captain Kyoraku fight Captain Komamura."

More silence. "Ikkaku. Tetsuzaemon. Go." Chojiro said.

Ikkaku nodded, and then jetted off.

"Someone else needs to help Captain Ukitake fight Kensei."

No one spoke or moved. "Rangiku. Yumichika. Go help him."

"Yes, sir." Yumichika rolled his eyes. The two darted away.

Chojiro looked over the rest of the Soul Reapers. That list included: Momo, Nanao, Sentaro, Kiyone, and Hiyori. "The rest of you go to the new Kido Barrier, and protect them."

"Hey." Said a voice from behind him. Chojiro turned to see Raizen grinning behind him. "What do you want me to do, almighty Lieutenant Sasakibe?" Ayame smacked him in the cheek.

"He's kidding, Chojiro. But in all seriousness, we do you suggest we go?"

"Captain Starrk is standing next to the Kido Barrier. I assume he would make a barrier for the four of you as well."

* * *

Sui-Feng faced Baraggan, and she started glowing with golden-yellow spiritual energy. Baraggan stepped toward her but she leapt backward.

 _I need a few seconds to charge up for Shunko- but Baraggan won't let me stand still for that long._ She thought.

He stepped toward her again, but she jumped backward once again.

Chojiro jumped over to her. "Captain, I was watching this battle before. I think I can help you. I know his abilities."

"As long as you don't die, then you'll be fine." She said.

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm stronger than you think." He held his sword up, so the hand was close to his chest, the hilt a few inches under his chin. "Bite. Gonryomaru!" His katana transformed into a rapier, similar to Mizu's, but his was much thinner. The guard protecting his hand was golden, but the handle itself was silver, the same color as the blade.

He flicked the blade outward, and Baraggan charged at them. Chojiro flash stepped up into the air. Sui-Feng jumped backward. Chojiro pointed his sword down at him. "Hado number thirteen. Kazeisho!" A small tornado spun around the blade, and flew down at him.

Baraggan's Senescencia effortlessly ate through the wind, which dissipated after about a second.

Sui-Feng jumped over to Chojiro. "I can't use my strongest technique, because you're here." She said. "If I use it, I might kill you by accident. I can't actually control it yet." She explained.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. "But unless you want me to leave- I can't really do much about that."

"No, that's not it." She shook her head. "I was just explaining that I wasn't able to go full power at the moment."

Baraggan suddenly Sonido'd at them, and and he stretched his Senescencia to attack them. Both of them leapt backward and they able to dodge the attack.

"Is there a way to actually damage him?" He asked Sui-Feng.

"Not that I've been able to find." She said.

He sighed. He pointed his sword down to the ground. "I guess I'll just have to blitz his aging ability, and maybe I'll be able to strike him."

"No. You'll never get near him." She warned. "You need to try something else."

* * *

Jushiro was trading slashes with Kensei. _He's good. He'll dodge or redirect my attacks, then he'll jump in and try to stab me. Luckily I have a second sword, or he would have defeated me a long time ago._ He thought.

Jushiro felt two spiritual energies approach. He turned to see Rangiku and Yumichika. "Hey, Captain. Do you need help?" She asked.

"We'll switch with you." Yumichika told him. "Stand back, and watch how beautiful people fight."

"This guy is stronger than you would think. Just because he's got a short knife, don't think you'll be able to defeat him easily." The Captain told them, although he jumped away away.

Kensei advanced toward Jushiro. Yumichika drew his sword and slashed at his back. Kensei blocked with his knife, and he blasted a torrent of wind at him. Rangiku drew her sword as well, and slashed at his stomach.

Kensei dodged and punched her in the chin with his less dominant hand. She groaned and fell a few steps backward.

"The two of you will need to work together to defeat him." Jushiro said. "You can't defeat him the way you're currently fighting."

"Shut up! We have this under control!" Yumichika growled.**

Rangiku flash stepped over to him. "He has a point."

Yumichika didn't respond. He wasn't going to say it again. He gripped his sword with both hands, and he charged at Kensei again. The Visored shot another blast of wind at him- but Yumichika leapt up into the air and slashed down at him. Kensei blocked with his knife. Kensei pushed, but Yumichika had better leverage.

Rangiku flew at him, slashing at his side. Kensei grabbed Yumichika's sword with his other hand, and slashed Rangiku across the cheek. He hurled Yumichika into Matsumoto.

* * *

Sajin and Kyoraku were in a blade lock, neither of them gaining any ground against each other.

"You look like you could use some help." Ikkaku said, from behind him. "Under normal circumstances, I'd let you fight him alone. Then I'd fight him alone. But we don't have the time to have that kind of pride."

Not surprised, Shunsui turned to him. "If it's only you two, you won't be able to defeat this man."

"Oh, we will." Tetsuzaemon said. "We're stronger than you think, Captain Kyoraku. Just stay back and watch."

Shunsui smiled as he blocked another strike from Sajin. "As you wish. But I'll still be here in case you get injured or killed."

Ikkaku gripped his sword with one hand, and his sheath in the other. "Ready, Tetsuzaemon?"

"Yeah." He responded.

The two charged into their battle against the hypnotized Captain. Sajin slashed at them with the illusionary arm of Tenken. Ikkaku blocked with his sword and sheath, but the force of the attack pushed him backward. Ikkaku used his spirit energy to stay put- but he still slid backward ever so slowly.

Taking advantage of Ikkaku's block, the Lieutenant advanced and slashed at the Captain, who blocked with his normal sword.

As he blocked Tetzuaemon's strike, he neglected to consider the blade that imitated his movements was blocking Ikkaku. The Third Seat charged at him, slashing horizontally at his head.

Sajin ducked, and then grabbed him by the wrist and hurled him away. He slammed Tetsuzaemon with a powerful punch to the head. Tetsuzaemon jumped back over to Ikkaku.

"Good. We can defeat him like this." Tetsuzaemon held his sword out. "Destroy. Suimin." His weapon transformed into a scimitar, with a protrusion.

* * *

Notes: The wind represents Shuhei, his Zanpakuto's name being Wind of Death. And the snake is Renji, due to his Zanpakuto meaning Snake Tail. I decided that I'm going to do these sort of titles, [blank and blank in Spanish] whenever possible. Also, I'm no longer going to leave an asterisk (*) at the title to explain it.

*A reference to a book, this line doesn't actually mean anything. The book is called A Wanted Man- written by Lee Child.

**This line may seem out of character for Yumichika, because he's not exactly known for being disrespectful to his superiors. But he is one of those kind of guys who don't like being told he's doing something the wrong way. He doesn't like being corrected.


	83. Chapter 83

Episode 83: El Demonio, el Hombre y el Castigo (Hozukimaru, Ikkaku's Zanpakuto, means Demon Light- Hombre means man, a reference to Tetsuzaemon's manly motif- and Castigo means punishment- and Sajin's Tenken means Heavenly Punishment) Plus an important update at the end.

"HEEEEEYYYAAAAAAA!" Ikkaku roared as he charged at Sajin as he flying down at him. The Captain slashed at him but Ikkaku blocked the strike- but Sajin made him slid backward a few inches. Tetsuzaemon charged at his side and slashed at his leg. Sajin pushed Ikkaku off and he flew up into the air. He slashed down at them, and his Tenken appeared, slashing down at them.

The two leapt off in different directions then charged at him. Sajin pointed his sword at them and he stabbed toward Ikkaku. The giant translucent blade appeared, mimicking his movement. Ikkaku had no way to block so he jumped out of the way. Sajin then swung it around at Tetsuzaemon, who leapt backward as well.

"Damn!" Tetsuzaemon mumbled. "My Captain even stronger than I imagined. I wouldn't think he'd be able to fend off two Lieutenant level opponents with just his Shikai."

Ikkaku suddenly slammed his sheath into his sword and it transformed into a long spear. "Extend! Hhhhhhhhhhooooooooooozukimaruuuuu!" He swung his spear around and then he pointed it at Komamura. He grinned. "Come on! If you think you can kill me then go ahead and try it! I'll cut you apart!" He suddenly turned to Tetsuzaemon. "Switch with me! You block, and I'll cut him down!"

Ikkaku's grin broadened, then he laughed.

 _Ikkaku's getting excited. I better give him what he wants, so I don't get cut apart._ The Lieutenant thought. "Whatever." He called as he advanced at Sajin, who slashed up at him with the phantom sword. He flash stepped around it and slashed down at him. The Captain blocked his blade with his normal sword.

* * *

Grimmjow looked around. "WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'D THE KIDO BARRIER GO?" The Espada still had the Visored, Rose, onto his shoulder. He groaned. "GOD DAMN IT...!" He walked around, trying to find the barrier.

He kept walking around, turning to see Love running by him, Sanderwicci running by him. He turned to his right and he saw Sui-Feng battling Barragan with Chojiro at her side. Far in front of them, closer to the back of where the barrier was, Hachi battled against Kai and Dordoni. _She was directly by the barrier, which mean's it's gone. I'll have to use my Pesquisa to find it._ He thought.

He paused. _I'll try to find Dann._ He thought, and he found it. He walked to the barrier, and he knocked on the wall. "Hey, open this up! I've got an injured dude here! I bet the shit out of him, and he's here! You better not let him kill you either!"

A door didn't open up. "HEY!" He yelled.

"Sorry... but I'm not allowed to open the door for anyone." Responded one of the Fifth Squad members. "You'll have to leave."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP!"

"Why wouldn't you be able to hear me?"

"Well screw you then!" He threw Rose against the wall, and walked away.*

* * *

Lisa ran to catch up with Love, who was running from Sanderwicci. "Running away?" Lisa asked. "That's not like you. Not like you at all."

"I'm not running away because of scared of her- far from it. The reason why I'm running away is so I can give Sui-Feng space to fight her opponent, who's far stronger than the Privaron Espada following us." Love explained. "I don't want Sui-Feng to get cut in have because I was too prideful to run away." Love suddenly stopped and spun toward Sanderwicci. "We've run far enough." He said, gripping his massive weapon with both hands.

"I'm here to help you." Lisa said as Sanderwicci dropped down in front of them.

"Thanks... but I don't really need your help. I can take her out by myself." She flew at him, and he swung his weapon at her. She jumped backward, dodging his strike. Lisa jumped behind her and kicked her in the back of the neck.

"I saw Kai and his brother fighting this Arrancar. She can't be all that powerful." Lisa said. "I'm here, so I might as well help you."

"Whatever." Love responded. "Just don't get in my way."

Lisa drew her sword and slashed at Sanderwicci, who blocked with her wing and then jumped backward. Love charged as his fellow Visored retreated and he slammed his Tengumaru at her side. The Arrancar blocked with her wings- she reduced the damage of the strike but the force still sent her flying.

* * *

Kai and Dordoni circled Hachi. The Visored shot a quick Kido spell at Kai, who effortlessly dodged. Kai advanced but Hachi lifted up his hand and a barrier formed between them. Dordoni slashed at Hachi's side but the barrier circled around to that side as well.

Gaining no traction, the two circled around to his unprotected side. Kai stabbed at his side while Dordoni slashed down at him. Hachi grabbed Kai's wrist and swung him into the Arrancar then charged up a Cero in his hand. Kai slashed his forearm and pulled himself downward out of the way of the blast.

Dordoni growled, "Stay out of my way, you bastard! I can definitely see why Mosqueda died because of you!"

Kai darted toward Dordoni, a crazed look in his eyes while he slashed down at him. Dordoni blocked, but barely. "Calm down!"

Kai growled at him and slashed at him several more times.

"Are you under Aizen's control?" Dordoni asked.

Hachi shot another Kido spell at them, and the two dodged but in the same direction this time. Kai glared at Dordoni. "Shut up. Shut up or die. You're my ally, so I'll tolerate working with you. But if you say something like that again... I'll kill you." The crazed look in his eyes slowly faded. "Understand, you piece of filth?"

"Filth?" Dordoni asked. "You are a simple Soul Reaper! I am a Privaron Espada, one of-"

Kai clenched his jaw and slashed at his hip, Dordoni dodged and kicked at his head. Kai ducked and then slashed him across the leg. "And this simple Soul Reaper will cut your throat the next time you say some dumb shit."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Kai glared at him, gripping his sword. "I can take this guy out by myself if I have to. You aren't necessary here."

* * *

Byakuya shot his left arm out, sending a massive wave of blades at Ulquiorra. _Behind me._ He thought and he shot a Cero behind him, interrupting the blades, and then he flew up into the air to dodge the remainder.

Shinji flew down at him, slashing straight down at him.

 _Under me._ Ulquiorra leapt off to the side, and then charged another Luz de Luna and hurled it behind him. The lance flew at Shinji but he flash stepped out of the way at the last second.

Shinji flew at him again, this time flash stepping all around him.

 _He's trying to confuse me. He's all around me all at once._ Ulquiorra thought. _I'll just wait for him to stop, and I'll kill him with one strike. If I attack him now, he'll just attack my exposed arm._

Shinji grinned and then flash stepped away. Petals suddenly formed all around him, above, at each of his sides, beneath, behind, and in front.

 _I see. The Visored only used his Flash Step to distract me, knowing I would wait for him to stop to attack him- and even if I didn't he'd be able to dodge it. Then while I was concentrating on him, his partner formed a ball all around us. Smart. It seems like these two are adapt at working together._

Byakuya clenched his fist and the ball tightened all around the Espada's body.

"Is he out? Did we get him?" Shinji asked.

Before Byakuya could answer, there was a small explosion, sending the petals flying everywhere. Ulquiorra stood there, his arms covered in blood. His wounds healed.

"What the hell?" Shinji mumbled. "How the hell did he do that?"

"He used one of his explosive lances to fend of my Senbonzakura. Using it at such a close range injured his arms- but he quickly healed." Byakuya explained.

"You're Zanpakuto is a nuisance." Ulquiorra shouted. "You must die." He created a large lance. This time, much larger than before.

"We must dodge that, or we will die." Byakuya warned.

"Lanza del Relampago." (Lance of Lightning) Ulquiorra spun around, and hurled in the direction directly opposite of Shinji. So in reality, it was headed right for him.

Notes: *This scene was an attempt at humor. The reason why Grimmjow was screaming is because he damaged his hearing when he nullified Rose's Bankai.

Sorry I didn't write the second chapter of last week. I definitely had time... but I was working on my original story. Another thing is I was working on a one shot for Lilynette, called Loba Rising. I posted that a few days ago, if you want to read that go ahead. If I get three people telling me to make it into a short story, I will. But I won't be able to make it into a long story like I normally- I won't be able to pull enough content out for it.

Important update: After I wrote Loba Rising, I tried to submit the document. Fanfiction got an error, and told me to email them if it continued to happen. It continued, so I emailed them. No response from them. I've emailed them several times before, and I have never received a response. I figured they were more likely to respond to an error message, rather than a simple suggestion. The error kept happening, all day, and then the next morning it kept happening. Still no response.

I decided to wise up, and I pasted it over an older document, so I could do it.

I understand errors happen. But that doesn't mean they can't respond. I know it's a big website, but they could _at least_ have bots that respond to errors. But I have a low tolerance for bullshit like ignoring your creators. So if I just suddenly disappear, check my profile or PM me then I'll tell you what happened/where I went. I don't like having to work around errors, but I will if they freaking respond to criticism/ acknowledge what's happening.

If anyone has any suggestions on which fanfiction site I should migrate to, I'm willing to take them.


	84. Chapter 84

Episode 84: El Murcielago y la Ficha (Murcielago is Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto meaning bat. Ficha means counter, and Sakanade means counter strike. Sakanade is Shinji's Zanpakuto)

Ichigo cursed under his breath, and he flash stepped away from Harribel once again.

 _She's fast._ The human thought. _I can't avoid her forever. I don't want to fight her because she's hypnotized. I can't go full power on her, she's an ally._

Suddenly, three people showed up out of no where to help him. Hiyori, Momo, and Nanao.

"Hello, Substitute Soul Reaper." Nanao said. "We'll help you."

"Huh?" Kurosaki asked.

"We're helping you, you idiot." The Visored shook her head. "You can stop running away like a coward, now. Three girls are here to help you battle against the girl that you were running away from."

"That girl is the Tercera (3rd) Espada." Ichigo explained, leaning Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder. "She's hypnotized, she's actually on our side. So don't try to kill her."

"That might be the only way that we can defeat her." Nanao readied for combat.

* * *

Ikkaku blitzed at Sajin, who slashed at him. Madarame flash stepped out of the way and Tetsuzaemon blocked the strike. The Third Seat then flash stepped behind the Captain and stabbed at him. Sajin grabbed the end of his spear, and snapped it off. He hurled it off to the side and punched Ikkaku hard in the jaw.

The Third Seat went flying backward, and he slammed into the side of a building. "Shit." He mumbled, looking at his broken spear. "I didn't even have time to use Hozukimaru's special ability."

The Lieutenant jumped over to him. "Are you injured?"

"No." Ikkaku pulled himself out of the rubble.

The hypnotized Captain charged at them, slashing down at them with his ghost blade. Shunsui flash stepped in front of him, and blocked his normal sword with both of his weapons.

Ikkaku swung his broken spear around. "I suppose I can still use it like a staff." He turned to Tetsuzaemon. "With this, I can't block any of his strikes. My weapon isn't durable in this form."

"Then what was the point in using that?"

"Better range."

"Enough bullshit, Ikkaku. Use your Bankai."

"Wh- what?"

"Yes, we know about that. Captain Komamura told me about it. And I promise you that Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake know already as well. The only Soul Reapers here that might not know are Rangiku and Yumichika."

Madarame glared at him.

Tetsuzaemon punched him in the face. "You dumbass. There is no room for pride in a fight like this. If you use that broken weapon, then you're going to die. So what is it, Ikkaku? Die for your pride, or use your Bankai and survive?"

Ikkaku slammed his weapon into Tetsuzaemon's head, and it cracked in the middle of the weapon. "Shut your mouth, Tetsuzaemon. I don't like being told what to do." He aggressively slammed his weapon into the ground, and it snapped completely in half. "Stay out of my way in this form. Or I might cut you half by accident." He grabbed the halves of his weapon, and he slammed them together.

A massive grin spread across Ikkaku's face despite himself. "BANKAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YYYYYAAAA!" He roared. "Ryumon... Hoooooooooooozukimaruuuuuuuuuu-aaaaaaaahhhh!" Smoke filled the area.

Away from them, Yumichika glanced over. _So he decided to use it..._ He thought.

The smoke cleared, and the Soul Reaper was holding two massive axe blades, and a massive blade with a horizontal handle rested on his shoulders. A dragon was carved into the biggest piece, the one on his shoulders.

"Hey, Shunsui! I suggest you get out of my way!"

"Bankai." Sajin mumbled. "Kokujo Tengen Myo." A massive samurai appeared behind him.

Ikkaku's grin broadened. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Sajin! Give me more things that I can cut apart!"

Rangiku Matsumoto stopped, and turned to admire the weapon. "Ikkaku knows Bankai? Sense when?"

"Never take your eyes off an opponent!" Jushiro said, blocking a strike from Kensei that would have killed or maimed the lieutenant. Yumichika slashed at the Visored's side, but he dodged to the side and avoided it. Matsumoto charged at him and slashed at his chest. He blocked the strike and kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying toward Yumichika, who flash stepped out of the way.

She caught herself in the air. Kensei suddenly hollowfied, and blasted a Cero at at the Fifth Seat.

"Damn!" Yumichika mumbled. Jushiro stepped in front of him. He blocked the strike with one sword, then redirected with with his other. The Cero flew at Kensei, who blocked his chest with his arms. He growled at them as he de-hollowfied.

* * *

Sui-Feng and Chojiro stood by, watching as Baraggan prepared for another attack.

"I don't like it." She said. "I don't like it at all. We can't even scratch him. All we can do is wait for him to strike and then we can only barely dodge him. I hate this."

Chojiro nodded. "I... Will use my Bankai against his man."

"Bankai?" She asked. "You, a Lieutenant, have a Bankai?"

"Yes." He jumped back. "Don't let him attack me for a minute."

He held his sword up to the sky. "Bankai!" He shouted.

Baraggan started walking toward him, but Sui-Feng held out two fingers. "Hado, number one, Sho!" The force of the blast knocked Baraggan back a few steps.

"Koko Gonryo Rikyu!" The Lieutenant finished. Lightning shot down onto his sword, and then a dome of lightning formed all around them. "I'm willing to bet that his ability won't be able to age my lightning fast enough. But there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" The dome formed it's apex a few yards above Baraggan's head.

The Espada looked up, not impressed. The lightning shot down at him. Baraggan held his hands out, and his power effortlessly ate through the lightning to begin with. But then the lightning started to get further and further.

"His power can eat through it no matter how fast it is..." Sui-Feng noted. "But if it's a continuous attack it stands a chance at defeating him!"

The lightning fought Baraggan's Senescenia. The two struggled to over power the other, sweat beginning to form on Chojiro's head, and Baraggan straining to keep his Senescenia up.

White energy glowed around Sui-Feng's body. _I can use my Shunko and attack him while he's distracted!_

The Espada suddenly Sonido'd up into the apex of the lightning, and his power ate through nearly all of it.

"Damn!" Chojiro mumbled. Baraggan Sonido'd in front of him and reached for his chest. The Lieutenant leapt backward. Baraggan reached for the stationary Sui-Feng, while she charged her Shunko. Chojiro slashed him across the arm then jumped away from him. Sui-Feng followed suit- abandoning trying to use her Shunko.

 _Damn it..._ Sui-Feng thought.

* * *

Nemu was running back to Fake Karakura Town, due to carrying Yammy back to the Twelfth Squad's barracks via a Senkaimon.* She was unable to open the Senkaimon in the town, due to the massive spiritual energies all around the area. So she had to open it a safe distance away.

As she was running, she encountered three people, standing outside of the town.

"I think we've observed enough." Said the only female in the trio. "Let's go in." She was wearing a black leotard, and she had a silver gauntlet on each hand and one on each of her feet.

"Right." Agreed the blonde man in a hat. "Are you ready for your triumphant return, Isshin?" That man was armed with a cane and nothing else.

A bearded, was dawning a Soul Reaper uniform. He had a Captain's jacket strewn over his shoulder, but it was wrinkled to the point were it was impossible to see which squad he was from. He nodded. The Soul Reaper was armed with a standard Zanpakuto, albeit a little short, at his hip.

The man with the hat smiled. "Let's go."

"You seem to be losing your touch." The woman put her hand on her hip. "Neither of you noticed someone standing behind you."

"Oh, I noticed." The man with the hat turned and nodded to Nemu. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. We're here to help."

"You're... Kisuke Urahara. Former Captain of Squad Twelve."

"Yep. That's me." Kisuke smiled. "Can you warn the Head Captain that we're here?"

"I'm afraid Head Captain Yamamoto has been hypnotized by Aizen."

Isshin's eyes widened. He grabbed his sword.

"He is trapped behind a Kido barrier, from former Commander of the Kido Corp Hikaru."

"Hmm." Urahara scratched his chin. "That complicates things. Tell the highest ranking officers that we're here to help them, then."

Nemu nodded. "Yes, sir." She flash stepped away.

The three former Captains; Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin walked into the town, prepared for battle.

* * *

Notes: *I screwed this up in a previous episode. I forgot that they were in Fake Karakura, and I thought they were in Real Karakura back in the Soul Society. Opps.

I got emails from Fanfiction saying that I got a review, but there wasn't anything new. (Don't worry, I just opened it from mail) It doesn't just do this to guest reviewers, it's people with accounts too. That's annoying as heck. I'm going to check out a few other sites, and if this bug continues then I'm going to migrate to a different site. I don't want to, I'm already familiar with the layout of this site, and I'm not exactly eager to jumpship and move to a different place.

I decided to reduce the amount of episodes to once a week. The second chapter a week was starting to be hard to write, more like work than something I do for fun. So I went back to once a week.

Enough of my complaining. I'm going to finish this story on this site, so don't worry about that.


	85. Chapter 85

Episode 85: El Espiritu y la Hacha (The Spirit and the Axe- Chojiro's Zanpakuto's name means Solemn spirit, and Baraggan's Sealed Zanpakuto is an axe)

Ikkaku grinned, gripping his Ryumon Hozukimaru in both hands. The giant samurai stood behind Sajin, raring to go. The Third Seat flew at him, and Sajin slashed down at him. Ikkaku pivoted out of the air, and he slashed the giant across the shoulder. Blood splattered from Sajin's shoulder.

Ikkaku watched. "That's weird..." He mumbled. "I slashed the giant, but Sajin got cut too..." He smiled. "That means I can take them out easier!" As he spoke, a little bit of red energy began to fill in the dragon that was carved into his weapon.

The giant slashed at him, and Ikkaku managed to block the strike with his massive weapon. It sent Ikkaku flying backward, but he avoided the attack unharmed. His weapon however, had a crack in it. Madarame didn't seem to notice.

The Third Seat hurled himself down at the giant, who slashed at him. Ikkaku flash stepped behind him, and stabbed down into the Bankai's other shoulder. Now both Sajin's shoulders were covered in blood. More energy filled the dragon.

"Hado, Number thirty-one. Shakkaho." Sajin mumbled as a blast of flames shot at the Third Seat, who had no time to dodge it. He prepared to block with his Zanpakuto again, but he wouldn't make it, the blast was coming too fast.

"Bakudo, number thirty-nine, Enkosen!" Tetsuzaemon yelled, jumping in front of the Bankai wielding Third Seat. He held out his Zanpakuto with one hand and he held out his other hand near the tip of the blade. A yellow energy glowed around the blade, then spun around like a fan, and it blocked Sajin's blast. Iba's barrier was immediately destroyed, and he flash stepped away.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Ikkaku roared. "I can handle this myself!"

 _Even though Tetsuzaemon was helping him, Ikkaku still got angry. He would have been seriously injured or his Zanpakuto would have cracked even more... He isn't an idiot, he definitely knows this. Then why did he... why did he still yell at him?_ Shunsui thought, as he watched the battle.

The Third Seat flew down at Sajin and flash stepped behind him. He slashed the samurai across the back, and Sajin's back oozed with blood. The dragon filled a little more. The Captain slashed at him once more but the Lieutenant managed to dodge the strike again. He charged and slashed into the giant's leg, causing both Captain and giant to fall on one knee. The dragon was nearly half full.

Sajin roared and slashed down at him. Ikkaku blocked with the blade at his back, and that part of his weapon cracked as well. He grinned once more, and he slashed at the samurai's throat. He jumped backward, and he slapped him out of the air.

Madarame slammed into the ground. He cursed, and pulled himself to his feet. The giant stomped down at him. Ikkaku pointed his weapon up at him, causing him to stomp into the blade. The dragon lit up a little more, making it nearly seventy five percent filled. Sajin floated up, so he wouldn't put weight on his wounded leg, which just so happened to be the same leg that Ikkaku slashed a moment before.

The Third Seat laughed as he stood up. "You're gonna lose this battle. I thought a Captain would have been stronger than this!" His grin broadened, making him look like a maniac. He charged at him, and he flurried slashes into the giant's chest. He jumped away before Sajin slashed him again.

He licked his lips, as his dragon filled to nearly ninety-five percent. Ikkaku ran his hand over his cracked blade, and blood ran down the weapon. The dragon filled, and he gripped his weapons once again. Energy exploded all around him. He flew at the giant, and slashed at his stomach.

* * *

Baraggan walked toward Chojiro, who flash stepped out of the way and shot a lightning bolt at him. Baraggan's ability blocked the attack but it made it a significant distance more than Sui-Feng's Kido attacks. Though, it was blocked nonetheless.

"Shit." Chojiro mumbled. "We're getting no where with this..." The Segunda Sonido'd after him, and Chojiro flash stepped away from him. "We're just going to get tired and he'll kill us. No way to kill someone like this... There is... no way. We're gonna die here." He lowered his sword, thinking of how his fellow Lieutenant had been killed by the same Arrancar. He lowered his sword, and he took a deep breath.

"Get a hold of yourself, Chojiro!" Sui-Feng yelled. "We can defeat him! You can bombard him with lightning attacks, and it'll cut through his ability." The Lieutenant didn't move. Sui-Feng flash stepped out of the way from another strike from Baraggan. She clenched her jaw. "If you don't want to be here then leave!" She shouted. "You'll just be in my way!"

Someone slapped a hand on Chojiro's shoulder. The Lieutenant turned to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time. It was the former leader of the Kido Corp. Tessai Tsukabishi. The Commander had been thrown to the World of the Living with the Visoreds and Kisuke a long time ago.

Tessai nodded to him. "I've been watching for a while. I think I can make the biggest impact now. You think you can't beat him. But you can. And I'm going to help you."

Baraggan reached for the new comer. The former Commander flash stepped out of the way, carrying Chojiro with him.

"How are we going to do that?"

"There are many different techniques that might work. First, I'm going to assault him with Kido."

"I thought you said you were watching? That won't work." Sui-Feng rolled her eyes.

Ignoring her, Tessai held out a hand. He moved it in a circle, and mumbled, "Hado, number fifty-eight. Tenran!" A tornado formed and immediately blitzed the Arrancar, but the Arrancar's power effortlessly ate through the wind.

"What did that accomplish?" Sui-Feng rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to see if an attack with wind would kill him. I thought that if I used the air as a weapon, his power would assume the air all around him was an enemy and it would eat through that too, causing Baraggan to die from suffocation. Alas, it didn't work."

"What's your next plan?" Chojiro asked, raising his sword once again. A steely resolve focused in his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo leapt backward, away from a strike from Harribel. Hiyori flew forward and slashed at her, but she blocked with her shark tooth-shaped Zanpakuto. Nanao shot a Shakkaho at her, but she kicked Hiyori away and Sonido'd out of the way.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Shouted someone else. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he turned to see his father blasting a white Getsuga at the Arrancar's back. Harribel's Hierro reduced the majority of the damage. Isshin leaned his short sword against his shoulder. "Girls, you should get out of here. Ichigo and I can handle this."

"No way!" Shouted Hiyori. "You're the one who should leave! You're the one who showed up just a second ago!"

Isshin scratched his chin. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm still not going to leave."

Harribel shot a blast of water at him, to which Isshin countered with a Getsuga.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked, still stunned.

Isshin walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Then he headbutted Ichigo, sending the boy flying through a building.

Isshin turned and shot another Getsuga at her.

"Sounds like you need to sort things out with your kid." Hiyori said as she hollowfied and shot a Cero at Harribel, who shot a Cero of her own to block it. The Espada's attack quickly overwhelmed The Visored's, and flew at her. Nanao blocked the attack with a quick Kido Barrier, and Momo quickly shot a fireball at her from her released Zanpakuto.

Harribel's water effortlessly powered through the fire. The water then flew at the Fifth Squad's Lieutenant. Ise created another barrier to protect Momo from the strike as well. Ichigo pulled himself from the wall and flash stepped back over. He looked at his father.

"If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I wouldn't know how to start. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don't have to say a thing."

"Nice speech." Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Now face your opponent!"

* * *

Yoruichi walked over to the fight between Kensei up against Yumichika and Rangiku, while Jushiro would occasionally help them. "Hey." Yoruichi said casually as she kicked Kensei in the chest and sent him flying backward. "How's it going, old man?" She asked, ignoring the two younger Soul Reapers.

"We're here too, ya know." Rangiku said.

"Yes, I know." Yoruichi turned back to them. "I suggest you guys get out of my way."

Yumichika opened his mouth to say something, but Kensei interrupted him by sending several air blades flying at them.

* * *

"Someone is walking toward us." Aizen said. "I can sense his spirit energy."

"Where is he?" Tosen asked.

"I don't know for sure. But he's getting close."

"Hey. How's it going?" Kisuke Urahara walked up from between a few buildings. "You're pretty good. I was even cloaking my spirit energy so it couldn't be sensed." He smiled at Aizen. "I assume you know why I'm here?"

"I'm not going to waste my time with you, Urahara." He turned to his blind companion. "Tosen. Deal with him. And do it better than when you fought Harribel." He ordered.

Tosen walked toward him, and drew his sword. Tosen slashed at Kisuke, who effortlessly blocked the attack. "Sorry, but I don't want to fight you. I'm here to fight him." He pointed to Aizen.

"I can't let that happen." Tosen said.

"It seems that... I'm going to have to kill you." Kisuke frowned. "Sorry. You had potential, but because you joined up with Aizen... I'll have to cut your life short."


	86. Chapter 86

Episode 86: El Suerte y el Lobo (The Luck and the Wolf. Ikkaku has a luck motif that a lot of people forget about)

Ikkaku's energy exploded all around him. "ARE YOU READY, SAJIN?" He roared as he hurled himself at the Captain. Sajin silently starred him down. Ikkaku flew at the massive samurai, who suddenly disappeared. Ikkaku stopped. "What the... hell?"

"Roar, Tenken." Sajin called. A phantom-esque sword appeared and slashed at the Third Seat. Madarame blocked with his weapon, and it cracked once again. Ikkaku shrugged it off and blitzed toward him once again.

"You idiot!" Tetsuzaemon yelled. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Completely ignoring him, the Soul Reaper roared at the Captain. The ghost blade disappeared and then it appeared once again when he stabbed up at him. Ikkaku's eyes widened, and he blocked with his weapon once again, and another crack appeared.

Ikkaku let out another roar. "Let's end this! I'm getting tired of this bullshit!"

Sajin slashed down at him, and this time Ikkaku managed to flash stepped out of the way. He grinned and blitzed toward Komamura.

Ikkaku flash stepped in front of Sajin and slashed him across the chest. He ran passed him and slashed down at him, but he grabbed the Lieutenant and hurled him into a wall. Ikkaku did a back-flip as he flew he caught himself with spirit energy. He charged back at Sajin, who charged back at him.

The two slashed each other across the chests, and Ikkaku's Zanpakuto snapped in half. "Sh-shit." He mumbled as blood ran down his chest. He collapsed to the ground.

Sajin pointed his sword down at him, and he readied to finish him off.

"Do it." Ikkaku roared. "Finish me off!"

Komamura slashed down at him and Ikkaku closed his eyes. Without warning, Shunsui flash stepped up and blocked the strike with both his swords. Tetsuzaemon grabbed Ikkaku by the shoulders and swung him over his back and blitzed toward the Kido barrier.

"Get back-up." Shunsui called as Tetsuzaemon fled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ikkaku roared. "Put me down! Let him kill me!"

"Don't be an idiot." Tetsuzaemon shook his head. "If you want to go and die in a battle do it on your own time. You're fighting for the entire World. We need as many Soul Reapers as we possibly can."

* * *

 _I'm getting used to that guy's ability. But it's still a nuisance. I'm going to need to kill him in order to cancel his power._ He thought.

Byakuya shot his hand out, and the microscopic blades flew at him. Ulquiorra leapt up into the air and he charged up a Lanza del Relampago. He spun around one hundred and eighty degrees, and then he hurled his spear.

Shinji grinned, and then his Zanpakuto spun around.

The lance went flying in the complete opposite direction, and then exploded harmlessly off to the side.

 _What is happening?_ Ulquiorra asked. _Why did I miss? I had it aimed perfectly. It would have been a direct hit. But it went in the direction that I threw it. Which means he turned his ability off. I can attack him directly._ The Espada flew at Shinji, and clawed at his head.

The Visored didn't flinch. His sword spun around once more, and the Espada's attack missed.

 _He's turning his technique on and off. I'll never know if he's using it or if he isn't. This is becoming very troublesome._ He thought, and shot a cero at Byakuya. It was a complete miss, just like before. _He is currently using it._

Shinji slashed at his side, but Ulquiorra leapt up into the air. He blasted at the Visored with a Cero, who flash stepped out of the way and slashed him across the back. The wound quickly healed. Shinji's sword spun around.

Ulquiorra shot a bala opposite of Shinji, and it was a dead miss. _He's back to being normal._

Ulquiorra clawed at Shinji, who didn't react. He didn't spin his sword again. The attack almost hit him, but Byakuya grabbed Ulquiorra with his Senbonzakura, and hurled him away. "What the hell are you doing, Shinji?"

Shinji stepped toward him and slashed down at him.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Aizen had grown bored. "Next wave." He mumbled. "More people will be hypnotized."

"Are you certain, Lord Aizen?" Ichimaru asked. "We still have the advantage."

"Maybe. But this is getting quite old. I want to wrap it up." He glared at Gin. "Do not question my decisions."

"Yes, Lord Aizen. You're right." Ichimaru bowed his head slightly. "I was wrong to try to correct you."

Aizen smiled slightly.

* * *

Without warning, Renji slashed at Chad, who managed to dodge it. "Damn!" He mumbled. "Uryu! He's been taken over!"

Uryu was trying to get more ground, jumping away from the Soul Reapers, although their target wasn't him- it was Yamamoto's prison. Which was to Uryu's advantage to get the range, but to Sado's disadvantage. They were outnumbered.

Uryu shot Renji in the back with an arrow, and the Lieutenant dropped to the ground. He shot another arrow at Izuru, who managed to dodge it- due to the fact that he turned when Renji got shot down.

Sado punched at Izuru's head, who dodged out of the way. "Raise your head. Wabisuke." He slashed The human across the shoulder, but there was no slash mark. He hit him once again but this time on the forearm.

Chad's arm dropped to the side. "What the... why is my arm so heavy?"

He used his other arm, and he punched Izuru in the chin- knocking him backward. An arrow shot Izuru in the back with an arrow.

"Chad!" Uyru shouted. "Where is Shuhei?!"

The two searched and they saw chains wrapped around Yamamoto's prison. Shuhei was holding his Shikai released Kazeshini, trying to rip the prison apart.

Uryu shot at him, but he dodged it. Sado charged, his right arm dangeling uselessly at his side. He punched at him with his left arm, but Shuhei dodged and kicked him in the side.

Just then, a ball of energy collided with Shuhei's side.

* * *

Getting tired of wandering around, Grimmjow started heading toward a battle. His hearing was beginning to return, and he heard Uryu shout to Sado, but he couldn't understand what he said. He watched as The two tried to fight Shuhei.

Grimmjow held out a hand, and he charged up a Cero. He blasted Shuhei, and the unsuspecting Lieutenant dropped to the ground. Grimmjow drew his sword, and he walked toward the other fallen Lieutenants. He heard Sado say something- and with the rise of inflection at the end of his sentence, he assume it was a question- but he couldn't understand him.

The Sexta (6th) Espada pointed his sword down at Izuru. "Hey, you still alive?" He lightly bumped him. Izuru didn't respond. He walked over to Renji, and did the same thing. Renji didn't respond. He sheathed his sword, and Uryu flew over to him. He said something, but Grimmjow couldn't quite understand him.

"Speak up, kid! I can't hear you."

"What are you doing?" Uryu asked, a little louder.

"Got sick of wasting time." He shrugged. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Sado said something, but he couldn't understand him once again.

"Stop mumbling!"

"He isn't mumbling, Espada!" Uryu growled. "You must have bad hearing."

"Yeah, I had to go deaf so I could cancel out someone's abilities- so I wouldn't get killed. Tell me what he said!"

"He said we were protecting the Head Captain's Kido prison."

"Why?"

"Because he's the strongest Soul Reaper. He's been hypnotized. If he gets out, there's not much we can do about it."

"We could just kill the old bastard."

"No, we need to use a more diplomatic route. We need to save as many lives as possible."

"Seems like a waste of manpower to me." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to find someone else to fight."

* * *

Kai and Dordoni kept trying to flow into Hachi, though he effortlessly blocked it. "God damn it..." Kai mumbled. Without warning, Dordoni slashed at his head. Kai dodged backward, managing to dodge the attack. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled. "Do you want to die?"

Dordoni didn't respond.

"You must be hypnotized." Kai realized. "I'm out numbered."

"Not for long." A blue cero blasted at Hachi, who effortlessly blocked the attack. "Damn, I was hoping to kill him with one strike. Guess not."

Kai turned to see Grimmjow standing there. Grimmjow grinned. "I've been getting bored. You two better survive long enough so I can enjoy this battle!"

Kai licked his lips. "Let's kick their asses." The Third Seat pointed his sword out. "Raise hell... Tamashi!" His blade transformed into a Nodachi, and he leaned it against his shoulder. "I can't use my ultimate technique, because I over used it earlier."

"I couldn't hear a single thing you said."

* * *

Starrk was leaned against the Kido Barrier, and he saw Tetsuzaemon running toward him- carrying Ikkaku.

Starrk opened a door, and the Fourth Squad took Ikkaku in. "What's happening?" Starrk asked. "I need a status report as to what's going on over there."

Tetsuzaemon quickly updated him. "Captain Kyoraku is battling against Captain Komamura. He asked for back-up."

"Captain Kyoraku?" Lilynette asked. "That's the old man, Starrk!"

"I know." Starrk rose to his feet. "Come on, Lilynette. We're going to help Shunsui."

"The old man? Do you know him, Lilynette?"

"Shunsui is Coyote's master." Lilynette said. "That means he's indirectly my master."

Tetsuzaemon nodded. "Then I suggest you go to protect your master."

Starrk put his hand on Lilynette's head. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Blue energy exploded all around them. Several battles momentarily stopped as people turned to look at him. "Kick about! Los Lobos!"


	87. Chapter 87

Episode 87: El Mago (the Magican, meaning Tessai) y el Relampago (the lightning, meaning Chojiro)

Ikkaku woke up, as Isane was healing him. "I lost, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She answered.

"Damn it..." He mumbled, as he sat back up. He gripped his Hozukimaru and stood up.

"You aren't ready to get up yet!" She cried. "You aren't fully healed!"

"Oh well." He started to walk away, but a large hand pushed him back to the ground.

"Watch it!" Ikkaku growled. He looked up to the man who towered over him, who had a massive weapon on his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of his Captain's Shikai released Nozarashi.

"Do what you're told." Kenpachi growled. "She's your superior officer, you have to listen to her."

"Are you going back out there?" Isane asked the Captain.

"I won't be able to have any fun if I'm forced to work with someone else." Kenpachi shook his head.

* * *

Baraggan walked toward them.

"So? What's the plan, Tessai?" Sui-Feng asked.

"I'm going to trap him in a Kido prison, as tight as I can possibly make it, and then you guys need to let him have it with all the firepower you can possibly unleash on him."

"I'll need to use my Bankai." Sui-Feng said. "Chojiro, you need to hold him off while I go Bankai." She turned to the other two. "Once I use it you guys need to get out of here."

She pulled out a steel sash, and wrapped it around her waist. She flash stepped to a steel pole, and wrapped the sash around that several times.

Tessai made a Kido barrier all around Baraggan, and held him there. Quickly, his power began to eat through it.

Chojiro held out his sword, and lightning shot at him. Baraggan's power switched to focus on the lightning, and stopped eating at the Kido Barrier. Tessai's barrier then reformed around him.

"BANKAI!" Sui-Feng yelled. "Jakuho Raikoben!" Her Zanpakuto transformed into a golden Missile Launcher.

Tessai flash stepped away as Sui-Feng aimed her weapon at Baraggan then fired. As the missile shot through the air, Chojiro flash stepped away. The Bankai collided with the Espada, exploding on contact. Sui-Feng was sent flying backward. Her sash kept her from flying too far, right up until it tore and she collided with a building behind her.

The windows shattered as she hit the wall, and she fell to the ground. As she landed she managed to flip around and land on her feet. She looked at the smoke that circled around Baraggan.

Chojiro and Tessai flash stepped to each of her sides. "Did you get him that time?" Chojiro asked.

"I hit him." She responded. "I don't know if he's dead or not, though."

After a few seconds, the smoke finally cleared. Baraggan walked toward them. But he wasn't completely unharmed. His skull had a large crack in it. He Sonido'd toward them, and the three flash stepped out of the way.

"Well that didn't work." Chojiro mumbled. "What's the next plan, Tessai?"

"We hit him with so many attacks that he doesn't have time to destroy it, then we hit him with a very powerful attack."

"I can use my Shikai to kill him." Sui-Feng said. "But I can't get close to him. Chojiro, hit him with as much lightning as you can muster. Tessai assault him with Kido. Let up and I'll kill you. Got it?"

Another dome of lightning appeared above Baraggan, and shot down at him. Then it shot from the sides and the bottom, so he could only stand in the center and use his ability to hold it off.

Tessai shot him with lots of low to medium leveled Kido spells. His powers were at an all time low, it was only able to be all around him.

Sui-Feng's Zanpakuto returned to it's Shikai state. Wind blitzed all around her soon after. "Shunko!" She mumbled as spirit energy glowed around her. She blitzed through Chojiro's lightning, and jabbed Baraggan hard in the chest with her stinger. A tattoo appeared on him. He reached up for her face and she flash stepped away.

"Damn it..." She mumbled. "I couldn't get him a second time..." Her Shunko disappeared.

"Shunko? That's Yoruichi's technique..." Tessai mumbled.

Ignoring him, she turned over to Chojiro. "Again! I need to hit him a second time!"

The dome appeared around Baraggan. Not letting it happen to him again, he Sonido'd up into the air and ate through the dome with his power. Tessai assault him with Kido again, but the Espada effortlessly blocked with his abilities. No contest. Without the lightning to help, Tessai's Kido assault didn't make a difference.

Chojiro shot a bolt of lightning at Baraggan. The Espada charged him, and his power reached out for him. He switched from targeting the weakest, to targeting the strongest. Chojiro sent a bolt of lightning to the ground and sent himself flying up into the air. As he was flying, he shot Baraggan with another bolt of lightning.

Tessai set up another barrier around him, and then he made each of them shoot fire balls at him. It wasn't as effective as Chojiro's lightning, but it was enough for Chojiro to set up another dome and shoot him. The barrier disappeared, and Tessai shot him with his Kido spells again.

Sui-Feng charged up her Shunko, and blitzed him. She stabbed him in the chest as hard as she could with her Suzumebachi. Right in his new tattoo. A second tattoo appeared for a second. Then his entire body disappeared. Baraggan, the Segunda Espada, was dead.

The lightning disappeared, and the Kido assault stopped.

Sui-Feng changed her Zanpakuto back to it's sealed state, and she fell to her hands and knees, exhausted. Chojiro deactivated his Bankai, and sheathed his sword. "Thank you, Tessai."

Tessai nodded.

Chojiro turned back to Sui-Feng. "Are you well enough to walk?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not hurt, if he injured me I'd be dead. I'm just exhausted from fighting so long."

"What about your left arm?"

"I forgot about that. He broke it early on in the fight, before he released his Zanpakuto." Sui-Feng looked up at the sky. _I avenged you, Marechiyo. I hope you accept that._

"Come on, Captain." Chojiro said. "We better head back to the Kido Barrier, so you can get healed and I can take a break."

Chojiro looked over to Tessai. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to recreate the Kido Barrier. One part for vetting the people that might be hypnotized, one part for people being healed, and one part for people that are healed and ready to fight. After that, I'm going to open doors between them so people can get through them properly."

* * *

Coyote Starrk walked through the hellish battlefield. He managed to make it to his destination unharmed. Shunsui was dueling Sajin. Without warning, Jushiro, who was fighting against Kensei, flew toward Shunsui and slashed at his side.

Yumichika flew at him as well, slashing at him. Starrk lifted his gun, and shot through the air. Everyone jumped backward.

"Hey, Captain Yoruichi. Who's hypnotized here?"

"Yumichika and Jushiro just started fighting Shunsui for no reason. Kensei and Sajin are hypnotized for sure."

"Seems good enough for me." Lilynette said.

"Yoruichi. Rangiku." Starrk called.

"Yes?" Yoruichi asked, kicking Yumichika in the back.

"Shunsui and I can handle this. You two go help someone else."

"Like who?"

"You could help Kisuke fight Tosen. Or you could help someone else. I don't know."

"We can handle ourselves." Rangiku said.

"That's what he's saying at all!" Lilynette yelled. "He know you can, but other people might not be able to! He knows that he'll be able to defeat the four of them with the old man at his side!"

Shunsui flash stepped to Starrk's side. "Hey, Coyote. How's it going?"

Starrk nodded as he shot at Kensei, who was flying toward them. The Visored dodged it, and stepped off to the side. Jushiro stepped up and held out one of his swords. The spiritual energy hit the tip of the sword, disappeared, then came out the other end almost immediately.

Starrk jumped in the air, dodging the attack. "Hey, Shunsui. You take on Jushiro. I can't use my guns unless he's busy."

Shunsui nodded.

Starrk looked up, making sure Yoruichi and Rangiku were no longer there. Sure enough, they were gone.

"Come on, Jushiro, we're going on a little trip." Shunsui said as he grabbed his hypnotized friend by the shoulder and flew away.

The other Soul Reapers tried to stop him, but Starrk flash stepped between them. He held his gun out, ready to fire.

* * *

Notes: To respond to your review, Guest, this is the second to last arc. I don't want to do the Thousand Year Blood War Arc, due to the fact that it's manga only and it's more annoying to find a good manga site rather than a good anime site. The next arc is a surprise- but Nel will be somewhat involved in it, yes.

Thank you all for giving me 75 reviews! That's a lot! We currently have 56 favorites and 62 follows. It doesn't look as good for my favorites, but I believe my follows will reach my goal before the story is over.

On another note, I currently have a short story about Hidan written on Quotev. My name is Dragon Sword, and the story is called Origin: Hidan. And a story called Kenpachi: A Legacy on Ficwad. On there my name is DragonSword. Hidan is about Hidan as a child. Kenpachi is about the name Kenpachi, rather than the character. So far, I prefer Quotev over Ficwad. But I still prefer Fanfiction over that. And my Archive of Our Own account is Nanashi-Starrk. I'm still getting used to that one, so I can't say where it's at.


	88. Chapter 88

Episode 88: El Amor (the love, meaning Love) y la Golondrina (Cirucci's Zanpakuto name, meaning Swallow)

Love and Lisa stood in front of Sanderwicci, who was hypnotized. Love leaned his massive Zanpakuto against his shoulder. "Ready, Lisa?" He asked.

"Yep." She flipped her Zanpakuto around, swinging it around over her head. "Smash! Haguro Tonbo!" Her Zanpakuto transformed into a long pole arm, with the tip being a monk's spade. The butt of the weapon was a heavy metal ball. She gripped her pole arm, and pointed it at Sanderwicci's throat- who didn't flinch.

Love advanced and swung his kanabo down at the Privaron Espada. She dodged, and shot a cero at him. Lisa flash stepped behind her and slid down between her feet, and swept her legs. Sanderwicci swung her wing at the Visored, who stabbed her pole arm into Cirucci's shoulder blade- right behind the wing.

She grimaced as blood dripped down to the ground. She turned and reached for Lisa's throat. Love slammed her in the back with her kanabo, knocking her forward. Lisa slashed her across the chest, leaving her no time to block or avoid the attack.

Sanderwicci fell to the ground, blood polling around her.

Love sighed and relaxed his shoulders. Just then Lisa shot back up into the air and punched Lisa in the chest and then grabbed her by the hair. In her other hand she charged up a Cero.

Lisa struggled to escape, but found herself unable to. The former Captain grabbed her wrist and aiming the attack away from his comrade. The cero harmlessly collided with a building off to the side.

Love crushed Cirucci's wrist with a loud snap. He then swung her downward into the ground- head first.

"Don't you think you were a little aggressive there?" Lisa asked. "She is just hypnotized, right? That means she's our ally. You could have killed her by doing that. Or you could have given her brain damage."

"Do Arrancar even get brain damage?" Love shook his head, dismissing the thought as pointless. "She's made of tougher stuff than that, she was an Espada."

"Was." Lisa said. "She isn't any more. Most likely because... she's weak."

Love lifted Sanderwicci onto his shoulder and she groaned. "She's still alive. I'll take her back to the Kido Barrier, you can do whatever you want."

"You aren't going to help someone else?"

"Nah, I was helping Sui-Feng before. But that fight's over now. Meaning I'm gonna take a break."

"Whatever, I'll take a break as well."

* * *

The two went to the Kido Barrier, and the door opened. They waited in the room for Tessai to let them in, and then they dropped Sanderwicci in the one with the healers. Raizen nodded to them, as he was standing guard of the Medical Corp.

They went through there, and went into the room with the people waiting. Kenpachi was sitting there, his massive sword leaned against his shoulder. Kenpachi's Nozarashi easily stood twice as big as Love's Tengumaru. Zaraki hardly noticed them.

"Hey. I heard Yachiru got killed earlier." Love bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Kenpachi."

After a moment of silence, Kenpachi looked him in the eye. "She isn't dead. She's right here." He patted his Zanpakuto.

"Huh?" Love asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't need to make sense." Kenpachi rolled his eyes, and moved himself so his back was to the Visored. Ending the conversation.

* * *

"Damn it." Byakuya mumbled. Ulquiorra charged him and shot Ceros and Balas at him, whilst Shinji slashed at him and used his Sakanade to confuse him. The Captain formed a ball of Senbonzakura to protect himself.

 _With their relentless attacks, and Hirako's Zanpakuto, there is no way I can defend myself without allies. Slowly they'll wear through this armor, and they'll surely kill me. But I might be able to attack them and knock them back enough I could escape to find someone to help me fight these men._ Byakuya thought.

Flower pedals flew out all around him, flying out in all directions. Byakuya flash stepped away.

 _I see._ Ulquiorra thought. _He knows this man's Zanpakuto would confuse his movements, thus he attacked in all directions. Making it impossible for him to miss. But his attack was far too spread apart to do real damage. But his true cause was not to damage us, but to escape._

Byakuya kept flying, and he managed to make it to the Kido Barrier. Ulquiorra and Shinji slowly walked toward him. Out from the Kido Barrier, Rukia Kuchiki walked forward to help her brother.

"How can I help you?"

"Get out of here and attack from a distance. If Shinji gets you within his spell it's over."

"I'll assault him with Kido, then I'll help you defeat the Espada."

"That won't be necessary."

"Wha- I can help you!"

"There is no need to argue. I can handle him myself. I only need help defeating Shinji. It would be fruitless for someone else to risk their life for that." He paused, and eyed his adoptive sister. "Especially you, Rukia."

Shinji's Zanpakuto began rotating. Immediately Byakuya stepped in front of Rukia, blocking her line of sight from the Visored. "Get out, now."

Rukia flash stepped away.

"Only attack if you are certain that you can defeat him." Byakuya ordered, though Rukia may not have heard him.

* * *

Hachi and Dordoni faced off against Grimmjow and Kai. The former leader of the Kido Corp and a former Espada up against with the current Sexta (Sixth) Espada and a Lieutenant leveled Third Seat. Grimmjow grinned. "I'll battle the big guy. He'll put up a better fight than the Arrancar."

Kai nodded. Dordoni stabbed at Grimmjow, who effortlessly swatted his sword off to the side. Kai engaged the Privaron Espada, hacking and slashing at him. Socaccio slashed at Kai's head, but he leaned backward and slashed him across the lower stomach.

Not quite defeated yet, Dordoni shot a cero with one hand and a bala in the other. He shot the bala first, and when Kai dodged he shot the cero at him. Kai leapt up into the air and did a flip. He slashed down at the Privaron Espada, who blocked with his word. Kai roared at his opponent, spirit energy booming all around him. Dordoni slashed at his side. Kai caught his sword with one hand and slashed down at him with his other.

Grimmjow charged and punched and kicked at Hachi, who blocked both with Kido. He then shot a flaming ball at him, to which Jaegerjaquez dodged and kicked him at his chin. Hachi dodged and then formed a Kido barrier around the Espada.

"Shit!" Grimmjow roared. "Soul Reaper!"

Kai looked over as Dordoni fell down to the ground. He flash stepped out of the way as Hachi tried to form another barrier- but around him this time.*

Kai charged and slashed Grimmjow's prison, and then charged at Hachi. The Visored prepared a shield, but the Third Seat Flash stepped behind the barrier and slashed it three more times before Hachi shot at him with a Shakkaho- which hit Grimmjow's prison. The Espada roared as he burst from the flaming Kido barrier.

"Now you're gonna die." Grimmjow growled.

"Dordoni is still alive. I'll take him to the barrier and I'll come back right away." Kai said, and he didn't wait for a response. He already disappeared.

`Byakuya formed his shell all around him. The Espada and the Visored didn't let up on him. Byakuya silently waited, as the two kept attacking him.

A far distance off, Rukia was standing crouched on a roof. She quietly began to recite the incantations. "Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man. On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Her fingers glowed around her fingers, and then shot out at Shinji. "Hado number Seventy-Three: Soren Sokatsui!"

The blue energy collided with Shinji and then stuck into him. "Hado number Sixty-Three: Raikoho!" She roared as lightning boomed from her hand and shot into Shinji's back. Immediately Byakuya noticed the effects of the Visored's Shikai were gone. Byakuya smothered Shinji with a torrent of Senbonzakura, then he turned back to Ulquiorra. The Captain and Espada glarred at each other.

"Now it's a one-on-one battle." Byakuya said. "You're going to lose this battle."

"Your ally that helped you defeat the Visored isn't going to help you defeat me?"

"No. I don't need help to defeat the likes you."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then why did you need that man to begin with?" He nodded to Shinji, who was covered in tiny cuts and slashes.

"I didn't ask for his help, he just decided to help me."

Ulquiorra remained silent.

Byakuya pointed his hand at the Espada. "No more wasting time. We're going to end this." Suddenly the sky around the two turned black. Pink swords- in the shape of Byakuya's Sealed Zanpakuto- formed all around them. Ulquiorra looked around, watching them.

"Senkei." Byakuya mumbled. "This is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's true form. I take this form when I need to abandon all points of defense in favor of offense. Only two other begins were lucky enough to see this form. This is the form that I have taken when I swear to take out my opponent with my own hands." He held his hand out, and a sword appeared. He gripped it, and pointed his sword up at Ulquiorra's throat.

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If you will not go full power, then I will have to kill you as you stand." Byakuya slashed at his head.

* * *

Notes: *It's not that Kai is faster than Grimmjow, far from it, actually. Kai just had more reaction time- he saw it coming- he had a chance to dodge whereas Grimmjow did not.


	89. Chapter 89

Episode 89: La Agua (the water, meaning Harribel) y el Padre (the father, meaning Isshin)

Kai flash stepped back to Grimmjow, who was avoiding Hachi's attacks. The Espada was also unable to land a single blow on the Kido Master.

"Did they actually let you in, or did you have to drop him off in front of the door?" Grimmjow dipped low under a blast of flames, and he shot a Cero at Hachi. Easily blocked.

"They let me in. Why wouldn't they?" Kai asked as he slashed at Hachi's side.

"Those goddamn bastards. Guess they just don't want me in there because I'm an Arrancar." Grimmjow responded as he kicked at Hachi's other side. The Visored blocked both of their attacks.

"They have Dann in there." Kai pointed out as Hachi sent them both flying.

"He's probably their token Arrancar." Grimmjow responded as he found his footing again.

"Token?" Kai responded, also finding his footing.

"Means that Dann's just there to keep a front that they're accepting, but they actually don't like us Arrancar." He charged and started slashing wildly at his opponent. Hachi blocked each attack.

"I mean... Dordoni is an Arrancar and they healed him." Kai stabbed up at Hachi's throat. Hachi countered with a close ranged blast, knocking the Third Seat back several steps. The Umino caught himself. "Damn it... I need a ranged attack..." He mumbled.

"Guess you're right." Grimmjow responded. He Sonido'd over to the Soul Reaper. "We need a better plan. It'd be better if we had a third partner." The two leapt away to avoid a blast from Hachi. "Damn, this sucks."

"Damn, yeah, a third partner." Kai clenched his jaw. "Can't do much about that, at this point." _I wish I could still summon Tamashi._ He thought. _I over used him, thus I can't summon him again for a few days._

"But that ain't gonna happen." Grimmjow said. "We need to get him. Maybe you should have got him from behind when you were coming back from dropping off Dordoni." He jumped up into the air to avoid another blast. "But that's already done. So... What's the plan, Soul Reaper?"

"Uh... I could hide then come at him after a minute to get him from behind."

 _That won't be necessary._ A voice said in his head. Kai looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Where are you? Who are you?"

 _Rukia Kuchiki. I'm using a Kido spell to communicate directly to you. The Espada next to you can't hear you. I can't tell you where I am, because I can't risk giving up my location to the Visored. I'll attack him from behind._

Kai nodded. "Grimmjow, someone is helping us. She's gonna attack when she's ready."

Jaegerjaquez smiled. "This battle has gotten to be quite annoying. Nothing has gotten done sense the Privaron has been defeated."

Kai nodded.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Byakuya faced off against each other. The Cuatro (4th) Espada walked toward the Captain. A sword appeared in his right hand, and he charged. Ulquiorra Sonido'd and avoided the attack. Byakuya Flash Stepped and stabbed up at his throat.

 _He's going for my throat._ Ulquiorra thought. _He's trying to finish me off._ The Espada grabbed the blade and threw him backward. He followed up with a slash to the Kuchiki's head. Byakuya ducked and flash stepped away from his opponent. He lifted his sword with both hands, silently starring his opponent down.

"If you wanted to defeat me, you should have stayed using your Bankaif. You cannot defeat me with this technique."

Without warning, a blade appeared and stabbed into Ulquiorra's ankle. Byakuya advanced, and Ulquiorra went to step away. But the weapon had stabbed into the ground to prevent him from moving.

Byakuya charged and slashed down at him. Ulquiorra reached out, and blocked the sword with his forearm. He reached out with his other hand, and he shot a Cero at him. The cero slammed into something, and sent it flying.

Ulquiorra lowered down and yanked the blade from his ankle as his arm healed. He hurled the sword off to the side. He looked around, and he saw the thing that he hit was Byakuya's Captain Jacket. He looked around just in time for Byakuya to stab him in the stomach.

Another blade impaled him from behind, just above Byakuya's own blade. The Captain yanked the blade from his jacket, and he flicked the blood from his sword. Ulquiorra charged a Lanza del Relampago. He slammed it down between Byakuya's feet and it exploded.

Both went flying.

Byakuya went flying backward. As he went flying, he summoned several swords to catch him via the flats. Byakuya had cuts on his face, and his hands were burnt. His uniform was torn around his legs and around his waist. He lowered himself to the ground, and the swords went back to the wall.

Ulquiorra went flying, and more swords appeared to impale him. He had no time to catch himself, so the blades stabbed into his back. Ulquiorra had several burns on his hands and on his face. Both of which quickly healed. He tried to pull himself from the blades, but they were all stabbed into him in all different directions- thus it was impossible for him to pull himself from it.

The Captain walked toward him, brandishing another sword in the shape of his sealed Senbonzakura. He kept walking, and he leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Hold still and die with honor."

Kuchiki kept walking toward him.

Ulquiorra struggled against the weapons, knowing the Captain would kill him as soon as he reached him.

"It's fruitless." Byakuya said. "You will die."

Ulquiorra began Sonido-ing back and forth. He created enough space for him to lunge forward and free himself. Blood was all over the ground, and on the swords.

"Interesting." Byakuya said. "You further injured yourself in order to escape. Like a wolf who stepped in a trap who bit of his own leg in order to run away."

"This wolf heals." Ulquiorra responded. The Espada's wounds were already starting to heal, as he stated a moment before.

 _Can this Espada even die?_ Byakuya thought. _He blocked the strikes that would have been to his throat. If my attacks wouldn't kill him, that means he would have no need to block, unless throat strikes are excruciatingly painful. But this man doesn't seem like the kind of man who would do something just because of the pain. Which means I can defeat him._

"Are you waiting for my wounds to heal? Is that the Soul Reaper pride I have heard so much about?"

Wordlessly, Byakuya flash stepped behind him, slashing at the back of his neck. Ulquiorra Sonido'd around and he kicked the sword away. He slashed him across the chest, knocking him backward. Blood ran down the Captain's chest, staining his uniform.

Ulquiorra flew at him once again, and a sword appeared- stabbing him in the chest. Another three swords appeared, holding him down once again. One stabbed into each of his ankles, and another stabbed through his side.

"You are a formidable opponent." He said. "Now, I shall finish you off. You should be honored that I use this form on you." Suddenly, all of the swords disappeared, including the ones that stabbed into Ulquiorra's body. White spirit energy boomed all around Byakuya, forming armor. A pair of enormous wings sprouted from his shoulders, and a white sword appeared in his hand.

The armor, wings, and sword were all made of white energy, but it fluctuated so much that it was unstable. "Shukei: Hakuteiken." He called.

Ulquiorra took a step backward as Byakuya charged at him to finish him off.

The darkness in the sky faded. The white spirit energy all around Byakuya disappeared. He looked down at the Espada, who had returned to his normal state. He was lying on his back, looking up at the sky. Blood was all over his stomach.

"You're lucky to survive. Or purpose your hierro is strong enough to reduce the damage of my slash." Byakuya said. He looked down at the Espada. "If you cannot move, there will be no reason to kill you."

"You have bested me." Ulquiorra responded. "No Soul Reaper has ever defeated me."

"If you wished to fight me as an equal, you should have saved your aces for last. You should have waited to use your second Resureccion. We fought as equals when I was using my Bankai. That means you stood no chance of defeating me when I used my full power."

"Tell me... do most Soul Reapers have powers beyond Bankai?"

"Some do. Some simply have a Bankai with immeasurable power." He looked down at him. "Why do you fight no more?"

"I have outlived my usefulness. With the blood I have lost I will only die."

Byakuya walked away. As he walked, he grabbed his jacket that Ulquiorra blasted away.

* * *

Grimmjow and Kai charged and slashed and clawed at the Visored. Hachi sent both of them flying backward.

"Damn, your friend better show up quick. We haven't gotten anywhere!"

"She needs to make sure she's hidden."

As if on cue, ice formed around Hachi's feet. With her white sword with a long ribbon attached to the end. She tapped between his feet, and jumped away. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Ice shot up all around the Visored's body.

After a minute, Kai returned his Zanpakuto to it's sealed form. He walked over to Rukia, who also returned her Zanpakuto to it's sealed state. "Hey." Kai said, holding out a hand. She shook it. "Thanks for the back-up."

Rukia nodded. "No problem, Third Seat Umino. I suggest you return to the Kido Barrier with Grimmjow."

"Why would they take me back?" Grimmjow asked. "They wouldn't let me back before."

"Not too long ago, Tessai took over and redid the Kido barrier. He's vetting through everyone to make sure no one is hypnotized."

"Huh, guess I'll go back, then."

Kai dropped down and retrieved the sheath from his Zanpakuto. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to see who else needs help that I can help with."

Kai nodded. "Thanks again."

* * *

Notes: Next week is Spring break for me. So I might upload more than just one episode, if I can. I might have something else to do.


	90. Chapter 90

Episode 90: El Lobo (obviously meaning Starrk) y el Viento (which means wind, who is Kensei- his Zanpakuto [Tachikaze] is Earth-Severing Wind)

"Getsuga..." Ichigo began.

"Tensho!" Isshin finished.

Two Getsuga flew at Harribel at each of her sides. Ichigo's blast was larger and more destructive, whilst Isshin's was smaller, more condensed, thus it was more dangerous. The Espada blocked both attacks with a blast of water. A blast of flames shot at her from behind and water blocked Momo's attack as while. Hiyori hollowfied and shot a Cero at the Segunda (Second).

Harribel blocked the water as well. Beneath her, Nanao shot a lightning at her. "Raikoho!" The lightning shot through the water, shocking the Espada. Harribel flew out of the water, trying to escape. Ichigo flash stepped above her, and slashed down at her, Getsuga wrapped around his blade.

The Espada blocked the attack with her shark tooth-esque Zanpakuto.

Ichigo pressed, and shot the Getsuga from his sword. Tier went flying, and as she landed Isshin shot a quick blast of spirit energy at her. She managed to Sonido out of the way, and a Kido prison formed around her. She filled the prison with water, trying to escape, but found herself unable to.

Harribel charged up a yellow Cero in both her hands, and shot the prison with them at full power. With the power of her Ceros, she shot a hole in the wall big enough for her to escape. Momo slashed down at her with her Shikai-released Tobiume, but Harribel caught it and threw her off to the side.

Hiyori slashed her across the stomach, causing her to bleed ever so slightly. "I by-passed her Hierro." She noted. Water shot up in her face, and sent her flying up into the air. The water had so much pressure that it cracked her mask.

The Espada shot a Bala at her, and destroyed her mask on contact. She fell downward, but Ichigo flew up and caught her.

"Put me down! I don't need your help!" She growled.

Ichigo quickly let go of her.

"I can't use my mask any more." She responded. She held out her sword and called, "Butcher them! Kubikiri Orochi!" Her Zanpakuto transformed into a decent sized cleaver with a serrated blade.

"We need to regroup before we follow up with another attack." Nanao stated.

"Screw that." Hiyori responded as she flew at their opponent. She swung at her madly, the Espada blocking her strikes.

Ichigo flash stepped behind the Espada and slashed her across the back. Harribel spun and smashed her Zanpakuto into Ichigo's side, sending him flying. Isshin flicked at the air, which in turn caused energy to send Harribel soaring through the air. She slammed into a building where Momo shot another blast of fire at her.

Harribel Sonido'd out of the way.

* * *

Shunsui flew Jushiro far out of the way of Starrk's battle. Jushiro struggled and tried to cut Kyoraku, who managed to avoid being lacerated. "Sorry, friend. But we're gonna have to battle."

Shunsui let go of his opponent. He drew his swords. He pointed his Katana at Jushiro's throat and he held his Wakizashi near his stomach to protect himself. Jushiro held his swords out, both of them pointed in opposite directions. Shunsui's swords glowed, and they transformed into his scimitars. "Katen Kyokotsu."

"I don't want to fight you, Ukitake. I know you can't understand me... but if we fight... one of us is going to die. I don't want to kill you, Ukitake. But there might be no way of avoiding this." He steadied his hand and disappeared into the shadows. "Kageoni."

Jushiro flew up into the air, dodging Shunsui's stab from the shadow he was standing on. Ukitake floated up into the air, causing Kyoraku's Kageoni to become useless. "Bushogama." He shot a blast of wind at Jushiro, who redirected it right at him. Hiding behind the wind, Shunsui flash stepped behind him and slashed at his back.

Jushiro ducked and leapt away. Kyoraku suddenly shot up into the air, Jushiro quickly following behind him. _In a battle of straight spirit energy, he beats me. But I have better fighting stills and I'm physically stronger. I'm faster, but he has better Kido spells. Everything else is around the same for us._ He thought. _I won't be able to win this battle without getting injured._

"Takaoni." He flew up higher, but Jushiro matched him. "Damn, a tie."

The two traded several normal slashes while Shunsui concocted a plan to defeat him. _Slashing at him won't allow me to win. If I some how disarm him, I can win. But I won't be able to do that easily. If I battle him at a range he'll defeat me with Kido, so that won't be an option._ He thought.

Shunsui blocked a strike to his throat. _Damn it... I guess I should just make him play several of the games to throw him off._

* * *

Kisuke slashed at Tosen, who dodged the attack. Kaname slashed down at his head. Kisuke deflected the man's sword, then shot in and stabbed at his stomach. Tosen shot up into the air. "Cry, Suzumushi." He spun his sword in a circle and many blades flew at Urahara.

"Benihime." The scientist responded, and a crimson barrier defended him from the blades. "Whoa, you almost got me there." He said to Tosen, who didn't respond.

Kisuke shot a crimson blast of spirit energy, similar to a Getusga Tensho, right at Kaname. Aizen's cohort managed to dodge, although the attack cut his left arm.

The former Captains remained motionless for several moments. "You know, in a fight I'd prefer to talk my opponent up before killing them." Kisuke said. "You make that pretty hard when you don't respond."

Tosen didn't answer.

"Are you under the control of Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"I am not."

"Well that's good. Why weren't you responding to me, then?"

"I don't want to waste my words on someone who's about to die."

"Oh, is that right?" Kisuke smiled. "I'll make sure to die quietly for you."

"Enough talking." Aizen ordered. "Finish him off, Kaname."

"Yes, milord."

"Are you really going to take orders from him? Really?" Kisuke asked. "As strong as you are, I wouldn't expect you to bow down to someone."

"What you are doing won't work." Kaname told him as he flash stepped up to Kisuke while he slashed at him. "You won't be able to manipulate me like that."

He blocked the strike. "I didn't think it was gonna work..." He admitted. "But I still had to give it a shot, you know? Also, you're talking to me regularly now. Which means I succeeded in doing something."

Kaname's eyes widened. _If he could get me to do something as simple as talking to him... what else can he do?_ He thought. _It's just talking, calm down. He's just trying to scare you, he won't be able to get anything from you just by having a conversation. But I think it'll be best if I remain silent the rest of the battle._

"He's playing with you." Aizen said. "Ichimaru. Help him."

"Huh?" Gin asked.

"You heard me. Help Kaname fight Urahara."

"Oh, alright." Ichimaru walked toward the battle. _Shit._ He thought. _Should I betray Aizen right here? No... not yet._ He pointed his sword at Urahara. "Impale, Shinso."

Urahara flash stepped out of the way and kicked Kaname toward the blade. Ichimaru changed his track ever so slightly so he would stab his supposed ally. But Tosen caught the blade. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were trying to kill me."

"Oops." Ichimaru responded.

Just then a solid kick landed on Ichimaru's chest. He collided with a building and looked up to see Yoruichi and Rangiku standing there. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked them. "Going good, I suppose." He answered himself when they both flew at him.

* * *

Starrk flash stepped out of the way of an attack from Sajin. "Starrk." Lilynette said. "You need to start fighting them seriously. If you don't shot at them they'll eventually kill us. It'd be stupid to lose to opponents that are weaker than us just because you didn't want to fight."

"It's not that I don't want to fight." Starrk responded as he dodged another attack. "I don't want to kill them. And our Shikai makes that pretty difficult. Especially Captain Zaraki's Fifth Seat. I have no idea how much he can take. Kensei and Sajin are fairly strong, so I should be able to shoot at them a little while before actually killing them."

"Yes. So just pistol-whip Yumichika and get on with it!"

Yumichika used his Shikai, the vines flying toward Starrk. He flash stepped out of the way and slammed his gun into the back of his neck. The Fifth Seat started to fall down.

Just then, a massive arm appeared that slashed upward toward Starrk. It would have slashed through Yumichika to get to him. The Captain blocked the strike with his guns, and kicked the Fifth Seat out of his way. Now it was just the Captains and Lilynette.


	91. Chapter 91

Episode 91: El Arbol (meaning tree, which is Momo's Tobiume) y el Serpiente (meaning snake, which is Hiyori's Zanpakuto)

The Soul Reapers and Visoreds circled around the hypnotized Espada.

Ichigo lifted his hand to his face, and quickly donned his hollow mask. He shot a torrent of Getsuga at her, but she flash stepped out of the way. He spun around and spammed another several Getsuga at her. This time she blocked the attacks with her water. Isshin was suddenly behind her, and slashed her across the back. Unlike Hiyori's slash, this actually made Harribel react.

She groaned, but quickly spun around and swung her weapon at Isshin. He blocked with his sword and punched her across the jaw with his other hand. She collapsed to the ground. Nanao assaulted her with Kido spells while Momo used Sokatsui to hold Tier down.

Ichigo dehollowfied and relaxed his grip on his Tensa Zangetsu. He dropped down to the ground and looked down at Harribel. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't moving. She watched Ichigo but didn't move her head.

"Hey, Momo. Reinforce this."

She used Soren Sokatsui to reinforce the attack.

Isshin dropped down and heaved her on his shoulder. "Come on, let's head back to the Kido Barrier."

"No, there's something else I need to do." Ichigo said.

"Don't be an idiot." Isshin told him. "The reason why the barrier is here is so no one has to fight when they're exhausted. Go to the barrier, Ichigo. Whatever it is, someone else can handle it."

"But-"

"Ichigo. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Divide that weight with everyone else."

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll go."

* * *

The group headed back to the barrier. When the door opened for them, Toshiro walked up to them. "Isshin Shiba. I thought you were killed a long time ago."

 _Shiba? As in Ganju Shiba?_ Ichigo thought.

"I go my Kurosaki now." Isshin told the boy. He smiled warmly at him. "I see you have grown. You're now a strong Soul Reaper. Fit to be a Captain." He grinned and put his hand on his head. "But still barely four feet tall."

"Shut up!" Toshiro growled, smacking his hand away.*

* * *

Kisuke was dodging and blocking attacks from both Ichimaru and Tosen. _Ichimaru doesn't have the killing intent that he had in previous fights. What's wrong with him?_ He thought. _I can only barely keep up with them. If I go for a decent leveled attack the other will attack me. Guess I'll have to pull out all the stops._

Tosen and Kisuke engaged in a blade lock. The two pressed against each other. "You're more stupid than I thought." Tosen noted.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Only an idiot would get in a blade lock when they have two opponents."

Ichimaru's sword extended toward him at an insane rate. _Come on, dodge it._ He thought. _Dodge it, Kisuke._ The blade stabbed the scientist in the back. Ichimaru frowned ever so slightly. He quickly turned his expression back to normal and he glanced toward Aizen. _Did he notice?_

Just then, Urahara popped like a balloon. A blade swung down at Kaname's shoulder, which he only barely dodged. "Ta-da!" The real Kisuke said. "A portable gigai!"

Ichimaru allowed himself to laugh. "What a ridiculous strategy."

"Well it fooled you two, didn't it?" Kisuke smirked.

Tosen advanced and slashed down at him. Kisuke blocked the strike and stepped away. Ichimaru's sword extended toward the man in the hat. Urahara smiled. _Is he gonna use another portable gigai?_ He thought.

Just then, a strong kick collided with Ichimaru's chest. The blow surprised everyone, aside from Kisuke. "I knew you'd come. But that was a little down to the wire for my liking."

Yoruichi Shihion rolled her eyes. She blitzed toward Gin and kicked him again.

Smoke began to circle around the man. _Haineko!_ He realized. _Rangiku is here!_

Matsumoto stepped out of the shadows, an angry look in her eyes.

* * *

Chojiro pounded his fist into the wall. "EVERYONE!" He shouted. "Anyone who can still fight must attack Aizen all at once! Both his cohorts are busy! We can defeat him!"

Every Soul Reaper and Arranacar available flew into battle. Aside from Raizen, Ayame, and Dann. They remained seated. Waiting for them to be defeated so they could take him out.

"Wha- what are they doing?" An injured Dordoni asked the Primera. "Why are they facing down Aizen? And why aren't you three helping?"

"Because we can't be hypnotized. We're just the Soul Society's aces in the hole." Raizen said. "We will only go out there if we have to."

"Couldn't they just be hypnotized by Aizen, then?"

"Of course they can." Ayame said. "That's why we're not with them. And of course, they know that. But they will quickly be dispatched by Starrk and the three of us if they start to get in our way."

"Madness..." Dordoni asked. "This Hail Marry attempt won't work."

* * *

Starrk was effortlessly dodging attacks from the Soul Reapers that fought him. Sui-Feng teleported behind him. "Coyote. We're going for an all out assault on Aizen. We can help you defeat these people."

"Save it. I can handle them. The only pragmatic solution is to let me defeat these guys. You need as much fire power as you can get over there. If any of you get hypnotized, I'll be forced to take you down. If I'm right over there, I won't be able to do that. Understand?"

Sui-Feng teleported away without another word.

Kensei flew at him with a wild slash of his knife. Starrk dodged and slammed his gun into his nose.

* * *

Ichimaru's eyes widened as the massive mob of Soul Reapers and a few Arrancar flew at them. "What are your orders, Lord Aizen?"

"Let them attack me. You two focus on your opponents. If they decide to attack me, let them."

"Pardon?"

"I have figured out the secret to the Hogyoku. I need to be pressured to my very limit as a Soul Reaper before I can gain the powers of the Hogyoku."

 _That man is a monster..._ Ichimaru thought. _Can the Soul Reapers handle him alone? Should I help them?_

Lightning shot at Aizen, who effortlessly blocked the attack. "Is that the best you Soul Reapers can do?"

A Getsuga shot at his side, while an Ice Dragon flew at him from the front. Momo shot a fire ball down at him. "You betrayed the Soul Society, Captain Aizen!" She growled. Lightning blitzed at his back. A massive assault of Kido flew at his right side, fired by Hachigen. Kenpachi leapt up into the air and swung his monstrous blade up at the former Captain.

"Please." Aizen mumbled. He used Flash Step to pound Kenpachi in the chest, yank the blade from his hand, and he lifted it up and blocked the strikes. He threw it back down at the Captain, who caught the weapon.

"Bastard." Kenpachi growled.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow roared, as an electric blue Cero formed in his hand. It blasted toward the man. At the same time every Arrancar and Visored in the vicinity used their own Ceros to blast at the Captain. He used a Kido wall, blocking every strike.

"Come on." He said, frowning. "You can do better than that." /The strongest opponents will fight me once I defeat these imbeciles. But I want to fight them now./ He eyed Starrk from a far, as he battled his opponents. /How can I get him to fight against me?/ He turned to see Shunsui battling Jushiro. /My intelligence told me that Shunsui trained Starrk. If Shunsui dies by my hand, Starrk will surely go all out against me./

Aizen began swatting through the crowd and he walked toward Shunsui.

* * *

Just then, Sajin turned and blocked a strike from Kensei. "I don't know what's happening right now, but I know that I need to help Shunsui." Sajin said. "He'll die if I don't."

"What?" Starrk responded, shooting at Yumichika, who was just out of range for his technique to work.

* * *

Notes: *For the record, Toshiro is four feet and four and a half inches tall, or 133 centimeters. Which is about the size of a fourth grade boy in the US, whereas Japan's citizens tend to be shorter but I don't care enough to look it up.

I finished the second Season of Magi. Not much to add from my original review. I also finished the first season of Non Non Biyori, I'll put the review out for that when I finish the second season. I finished the anime Charlotte, so here's the review.

Also, I decided that after Coyote Starrk I'm going to migrate to Archive of Our Own. I liked that one a lot, about as much as I liked Quotev. But I got more of a response from Archive's community, so I decided to move there instead. On Archive my name is Nanashi Starrk. If you want to head there, I suggest you make your account as soon as possible, because it took a really long time.

Charlotte's review. I haven't done this in a while, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty.

What I liked: Interesting characters. All of the characters have important information about them that you find out through-out the show. Good art. It's by the same company that does Angel Beats, so it's gonna be good. Good animation. refer to my previous statement. Really interesting powers with drawbacks. Not really much I can say about it, but they're interesting. I do have a few problems with them. The characters have good character development. Each important character develops. Some more obviously than others. Good character interactions. All of the main characters interact in unique ways. Good character designs. Refer to me mentioning Angle Beats.

What I disliked: Kind of episodic at the beginning. Some people might not consider that a flaw, but for a short story it is. A couple of annoying characters.* Not much to get into with that. After a certain event, the plot completely changes into something that kind of came out of nowhere.** Without spoiling anything, I can say that a few of their powers are kind of plot convenient. In the spoiler section I'll mention it.

*Some people might think it's a contradiction to say the characters were interesting, yet some of them were annoying. No, it is not. I can still be interested in the character even if I find a few aspects of their personalities annoying.

**No spoilers still, but I was thinking about what this thing is. There was slight foreshadowing, but it didn't lead me to believe the thing it should have. I thought about how I would change it, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't break the plot of the story.

Final thoughts: A decent watch, at thirteen episodes, plus the special. I marked it down as good, because it didn't really 'wow' me like other shows have. The name Charlotte gets brought up later. Unrelated to the show, I decided to change the original Hellsing on my top ten list to My Hero Academia.

Spoiler section: Leave now, or forever hold your piece. If you want to go to the next episode of Starrk, scroll up to the top and hit the search key there.  
The power that came out of no where was Shun's ability. Completely out of nowhere. Aside from slight foreshadowing of his little sister mentioning that it seemed like they had another brother. The convenient power is the true nature of Yuu's Plunder. They just kinda... mention that it steals other people's abilities. Because he used it on the Telekinetic, the animation team could have had his blanket float up in the air after he woke up or something similar. Unless there was foreshadowing that mentioned his true power that I missed.


	92. Chapter 92

Episode 92: El Flor (meaning flower, Shunsui's Zanpakuto) y el Espejo (meaning mirror, Aizen's Zanpakuto)

Without a second of thought, Starrk flash stepped in front of Sajin, and pointed his gun at him. "Sorry, but I can't let you go over there. For all I know, you're still hypnotized by Aizen. I'm not gonna let Shunsui be attacked behind by you."

"Out of my way, Starrk!" He yelled and leapt above him. Starrk pointed his gun up at him.

"Take one step and you're dead." Starrk growled.

"But-"

At that time, Kensei flew at him. Starrk pulled out his other gun and shot at the Visored's chest without moving his other hand. Kensei flash stepped away, and Yumichika shot his veins at him. Starrk flash stepped backward and then up into the air- pointing it at the wolfman.

"Back off." Starrk warned.

"I don't want to fight you, Starrk. But if you stand in my way... I'll have to kill you."

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Sajin. You must still be under Aizen's under control."

"Roar, Tenken!" Sajin roared and the ghost sword slashed down at him. Starrk flash stepped away and aimed. Before he could draw a beat on him, Yumichika's vines flew at him. He jumped up into the air to avoid it and Kensei stabbed at him with his knife. He blocked with his guns.

Sajin flew off toward Shunsui.

"Starrk, he's getting away!"

"I know." The gunman kicked Kensei in the chest and spun around to shoot at him, but Yumichika's vine wrapped around his wrist. He turned and shot the vine with his other gun and jumped backward. He pointed his gun at Sajin's back, but he was already far away from him.

"Damn it." He mumbled. "I can't shoot him from this distance."

* * *

Shunsui spun to face Sajin. "I'm here to help." Sajin told him, but didn't explain. "Something bad is about to happen."

Jushiro charged at Sajin, who slashed down into his chest. Jushiro collapsed to the ground, blood all over his chest.

 _That was too easy. Jushiro shouldn't have fallen to that attack. Something isn't right here..._ Shunsui thought. _Even if he's still under Aizen's hypnosis, he retained all of his skills. Unless Aizen wanted him to lose..._ His thoughts were interrupted when Aizen flash stepped up to him.

"Hello, Shunsui."

Shunsui jumped backward, and so did Sajin. Sajin slashed with the phantom blade again, which Aizen effortlessly blocked with his forearm. Kyoraku charged and slashed at his stomach. Aizen grabbed Komamura's forearm and pulled him in front of the elder's slash. He jumped backward, thus his attack was ineffective.

* * *

Starrk pistol whipped Yumichika across the jaw, blitzed up Kensei and shot him in the shoulder. He then flew as fast as he possibly could to help Shunsui.

"What's happening?" Lilynette asked.

"Can't you feel it? Aizen's spirit energy. He's fighting Shunsui. Sajin is there too. Jushiro has been defeated. We have to assume that Aizen tried to triple team him with Sajin and Jushiro."

"This isn't good..." Lilynette responded. "Hurry."

Starrk flash stepped to catch up.

The Captain made it to Kyoraku, who faced off against Aizen. Sajin struggled to get from the man's grasp. Aizen let go of him, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Coyote. How's it going?" Shunsui smiled at him.

Starrk nodded. "So is Sajin on our side?"

"So it seems." Shunsui leaned his sword against his shoulder. "It's been a while sense we both had our weapons drawn in the same area. Though the last time it was training. This is far more serious."

"We know that." Lilynette responded.

* * *

The many Soul Reapers flew toward Aizen.

Aizen scowled. "Stay out of the way." He said, as a massive kido barrier formed and blocked their attack.

Several of them began to attack the barrier, but the Lieutenant of Squad One held up his hand. "Stop."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sui-Feng asked Chojiro. "We should attack while we have the chance."

"No. If there is any chance to defeat him it'll be with those three." He turned, and called to everyone who was there. "No one advance! Let Starrk fight him! Should he be defeated, we will fight again. Understand?"

"Why are we taking orders from you?" Asked Ikkaku. "You're just a Lieutenant, you're not a Captain like Sui-Feng. Why should you have the last say?"

A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd.

"Because he trained directly under Head Captain Yamamoto." Nanao stated, loud enough for everyone to hear her, but not loud enough to be yelling. "If anyone knows what he would want, it would be him. Now shut your mouth, Third Seat, or we'll be forced to punish you."

* * *

Raizen, Ayame, and the Primera Espada stood up.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Starrk is fighting Aizen." Raizen answered.

"Listen, we can't get involved yet. Our jobs are too urgent to leave right now." Ayame told them. "That goes for you too, Primera."

He exhaled hard through his nose. "What if he gets killed out there because you don't want to get involved?"

"Starrk is strong." Raizen said. "Out of the four of us, he's the strongest. And he's with his master, Shunsui Kyoraku at his side. There is no way he can lose in this battle."

"Have some faith in his power." Raizen said. "At the moment, there are a lot of fighters right over there. They're standing right there. If Aizen defeats them, they'll get involved before one of them dies. You won't have to worry about them losing."

The Primera crossed his arms. "Then why are you standing?"

"Simple. We want to watch the fight. You know the ecstasy of a full out battle, you should know why we want to see this fight. This is the chance of a life time."

* * *

The three Soul Reapers went blow for blow with Aizen.

"The three of you are strong, but you aren't fighting at full power. None of you have used your Bankai yet."

"Shut-up." Starrk said. "You know that if we continue fighting like this you'll lose this battle."

He smiled. "Yes, you're right. So I need to change the odds in my favor." He turned to Komamura. "Draw your sword. And kill Starrk."

"Kill... Starrk...?"

"Yes."

Shunsui watched, gripping his swords tighter.

"Starrk, he's gonna hypnotize him again!" Lilynette said. "You'll have to dodge!"

"Hold on. Something isn't right. He shouldn't have gave us a warning. He doesn't need to talk to them. He just needs to want for them to be hypnotized and they will be."

"Sajin!" Aizen shouted while a sinister grin spread across his face. "Take him down! Now!"

Sajin lifted his sword above his head. "Fine." Sajin slashed down, which made Starrk flash step away.

Starrk and Shunsui flew at him from each side.

"I have changed my mind. Fight me instead." Aizen ordered. Aizen turned and Sajin slashed down at him with the phantom sword. Sosuke dodged.

"He's toying with us." Starrk said.

"Yep." Shunsui said. "He's been hypnotizing him the entire time. That's why he said something. To throw us off."

"So it seems we can't trust Sajin." Starrk said. "Sajin. If you can hear me, you need to get out of here."

"No. I must defeat Aizen!" He growled as he slashed down at him again. Aizen caught the sword and swung him toward the other Captains. Starrk flew up into the air and Shunsui dipped downward to avoid Sajin.

"Stand down." Starrk ordered. "You're only in our way."

"Silence!" Sajin roared as he slashed horizontally at the monstrous Captain. Sosuke jumped up into the air, dodging the blade.

"Come on. You're so weak. Use your Bankai, Sajin."

"Ban...kai?" He asked, as if he didn't know what the word meant.

"Yes, you're Bankai. What was it called?" He smiled again. "Oh, yeah. Kokujo Tengen Myo. Use it. Now."

"Koku-" He began to repeat.

"Stop!" Lilynette shouted. "You can't use your Bankai! If you do that, you're doing exactly what he wants!"

He froze.

"Don't listen to her. Do it."

Just then Shunsui flash stepped behind Aizen and slashed at his back. The former Captain suddenly switched places with Sajin.

Shunsui pulled back and leapt away. "Damn it."

"What the hell was that?" Lilynette asked.

"It wasn't his Kyoka Suigetsu. If it was, he would have needed to show us his Zanpakuto being released, which he didn't. It was a high-speed flash step motion. Faster than any I've ever seen. With that speed he could have counter Shunsui before he even saw." He began to talk louder, addressing Aizen. "Why the hell are you playing with us?"

"Hey, Kensei. Do you want to help fight them?"

Suddenly a blast of wind cut through the air. Starrk turned to see Kensei standing there, his knife pointed at him. He had his mask on.

"Damn." Starrk mumbled. "I should have defeated you while I had the chance. Instead I just blasted through your shoulder. That should have been a crippling wound, but you're stronger than I expected. Or maybe it's just Aizen's control keeping you on your feet."

Kensei advanced, stabbing furiously at Starrk.

Shunsui went to help him, but Aizen stepped between them. He slashed Shunsui across the shoulder.

"No!" Starrk roared. He went to help but Kensei clipped his shoulder. He turned and shot him in the stomach, and turned back to Aizen. He flew at him and started shooting mindlessly at him.

"Komamura. Finish him off."

* * *

Notes: Does anyone want to temporarily be my Beta while my old Beta gets her computer set up? Please and thank you. This isn't a deal breaker or anything, I can probably do without. But if you want the best content from me, it would be good if I had a Beta Reader.


	93. Chapter 93

Episode 93: El Estudiante (the Student) y el Maestro (the teacher)

Starrk shot Aizen, who blocked and dodged the attacks. Starrk turned his focus to Shunsui, who was falling toward the ground. He caught himself, and suddenly a Kido spike stabbed through each of his shoulders.

Starrk flew toward him and blocked a slash from Sajin. He aimed his gun at Komamura and fired, although the hypnotized managed to dodge it at the last second.

"Oh..." Aizen smiled. "He still doesn't want to kill them, because they're his comrades. I'll crank up the heat a little bit."

Yumichika's Shikai-released Zanpakuto flew at Shunsui. "Shit!" Starrk mumbled. He flash stepped and slammed his gun hard into the Fifth Seat's skull, knocking him downward. The young Captain shot him in both the legs. In that time, Kensei flew at Shunsui, who was stuck on the ground.

Kensei stabbed down at him with his knife, but the elder blocked the attack with his sword, although it pained him to do so due to the Kido spike stabbing through his shoulder.

Starrk shot Kensei through the shoulder, and shot at Sajin, who now summoned his phantom arm once again.

"Starrk!" Lilynette shouted.

"What?" He growled.

"BEHIND US!" She screamed.

Starrk's eyes widened as blood splattered onto his face. Blood permeated a katana, which was stabbing through Shunsui Kyoraku's throat. The handle was held by a former Captain. Sosuke Aizen smiled at Starrk while he rubbed some of the blood from his face.

Time seemed to stop.

Starrk watched as blood dripped down to the ground. _What the... what the hell?_ He thought. Numbness saturated his body. _Is... Shunsui dead? No, it can't be. He's my master. He was the one who helped me control my power. He was the first friend I ever had... he can't be dead._

* * *

Starrk remembered a long time ago when several Soul Reapers walked up to him and died in the process. Later, Shunsui spoke to him and gave him some food to keep him from starving to death.

* * *

He remembered when the two trained hard, so Starrk could control his powers rather than kill everyone that he came across that wasn't high Lieutenant level.

* * *

He remembered when he the two had an all out duel for the first time, while they were in Shikai-state.

* * *

Back in reality, Chojiro was starring in awe through the Kido barrier. His eyes were wide as he watched as Aizen stabbed Shunsui through the neck.

After a moment someone punched the barrier. "We need to help them!"

The lieutenant turned to Nanao, who had tears filling her eyes.

The Kido barrier faded. "ATTACK!" Chojiro roared. "Someone get Shunsui to the Kido barrier! We might be able to save him!"

Nanao pulled Shunsui off the sword. _His body is so heavy..._ She thought. _He's dead. No one will be able to save him..._ Despite her thoughts she still rushed toward the Kido Barrier that Tessai made. She flew to the barrier. "QUICK!" She shouted. "Shunsui is going to die if you don't let me in!"

* * *

Starrk stood there, mindlessly watching as the Soul Reapers flew passed him to battle against Aizen.

Kai Umino stopped in front of his Captain, a sorrowful look on his face. "Come on." Kai said. "If you can't fight right now, then you need to get out of the way." He closed his eyes. "Captain Starrk... I'll take you to the Kido Barrier."

A single tear ran down his cheek. "He can't be dead..."

Lilynette suddenly transformed back into her human form, and she collapsed into Kai's arms, crying on his shoulder. "Shunsui..." She blubbered.

"Come on." Kai lightly held her wrist and flash stepped her to the Kido Barrier. He leapt back and grabbed Starrk's wrist. He flash stepped away and reappeared at the barrier. "When you're ready to fight again, you can come back." He said. "Don't go back unless you're ready to fight."

Starrk didn't respond.

* * *

Tears flooded Orihime's eyes as soon as she saw Shunsui's body.

"Can you save him?"

She opened her mouth, but no answer came out. She held out her hands, and mumbled her command. Energy glowed all around Shunsui. _Oh no... I can't help him..._ She thought. _I can't bring him back to life... he's too far gone..._ More tears dripped from her cheeks. _No. I still have to try._

* * *

Ayame walked over to Starrk to speak to him, and Lilynette wept on her shoulder. Ayame hugged the girl. "It's alright. Orihime is going to heal him. Shunsui is going to be okay."

Raizen walked over, and he eyed Starrk. "Are you alright?"

Coyote didn't respond for nearly a full minute. "Yes." He said through a scratchy throat, "I'm alright." Obviously a lie.

"Starrk..." He mumbled.

* * *

Dann looked down at the man. "Is he gonna die?"

Nanao angrily spun around and smacked him across the face. "Don't talk like that about my Captain! I don't care if you are the Primera Espada, you need to respect him."

He pulled his hand backward. Nanao flinched, preparing for a blow. She opened her eyes when it never came. Dann's hand covered over Shunsui's wound. Blue energy glowed on his hand.

He almost immediately coughed up blood. His vision became foggy but he didn't move his hand. He rubbed the blood from his face. "Shit." He continued to push himself forward. His energy slowly began to fade. "Even at my full power I wouldn't be able to heal him." Dann said. "Lo siento, chica. But your Captain is dead."

"No!" Nanao grabbed him by the collar. "You're lying! You can bring him back! Do it! Stop being an idiot!"

He grabbed her wrists and starred into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. "But there is nothing I can do for him. Shunsui Kyoraku is dead. He can't be brought back."

She sobbed and fell to the Primera's feet.

Orihime had been frozen in place for that entire interaction.

Dann turned to her. "I'll bring him to the place with the other deceased Soul Reapers." He knelt, and gingerly lifted Shunsui into the air, and bridal-style carried him away. He began to walk away.

As he walked by Starrk, Ayame, Lilynette, and Raizen the young Lieutenant grabbed him by the sleeve. "Is he gonna be okay?" She sniffled.

He looked down at her. "Sorry." He said simply, and walked away.

Starrk swallowed hard.

Lilynette stumbled over to the Captain and grabbed his leg. "Coyote..." She mumbled.

 _Why did I tell Lilynette that...?_ Ayame thought. _I filled her with a false sense of hope..._

Starrk clenched his fists. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "... Master Shunsui. But I wasn't... I wasn't strong enough to protect you." He looked up at the ceiling of the barrier.

"Don't talk like that." Raizen said. "You did all you could. You aren't Superman, you can't do everything."

Starrk ignored him. "Master, I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I let that man kill you. I will avenge you by imprisoning the bastard that killed you. That man will rot in Muken- the lowest level of prison."

Starrk clenched his fists. "Ayame. Raizen."

"Yeah?" Raizen asked.

"It's time to avenge my master. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Raizen solemnly nodded. "Let's beat his ass."

"I'm ready." Ayame cracked her knuckles.

"Lilynette?"

She rubbed her nose and nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready to avenge Shunsui!"

"Primera!" He shouted.

Dann walked over. "Yeah?"

"Stay here, alright? If you come with us and we die, you have to kill him, alright?"

"No, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I used up what little energy I have gained back in the time we were waiting."

"Have Orihime heal you." He said. "Come on. Lilynette." He reached for her. She grabbed his hand.

"Kick about." He said.

"Los Lobos!" The two shouted together.

Starrk drew his pistols. "Let's go."

The three flew toward Aizen, who effortlessly bated away his opponents. "Shit, we're not getting anywhere!" Shouted Ikkaku. "This is completely pointless!"

Aizen allowed each person he hypnotized to fight once again. "What the hell?" Sajin mumbled. "What happened?"

Tetsuzaemon flash stepped to his Captain. "Captain Kyoraku is dead. Kensei and you fought Starrk, who was trying to defend his master. Shunsui was killed by Aizen- stabbed in the back of the neck. That damned coward."

"I... allowed Shunsui to die?"

"Don't think about it." Tetsuzaemon said. "We can mourn later. But know this... Aizen hypnotized you. You can't blame yourself."

Kensei cursed under his breath. "He's right. We need to unleash all of our power to defeat this man."

"That's not true." Said Starrk.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Raizen shouted, drawing his sword. "This is going to be an all out battle between the three of us and Aizen! You get in the way and you'll die!" He pointed his sword at Aizen. "Now you're about to get your ass kicked, Sosuke Aizen!"

Everyone quickly cleared out.

"Finally." Aizen said. "Please fight me with at your full power."

Starrk's energy exploded around him. "Die." He growled as he aimed his weapon at him.

* * *

Notes: My amount of reviews, favorites, and follows have been stagnant for quite a while. I think the reason for this is because I kinda shot myself in the foot with the slow arc before the current one, and the fights probably got really repetative. Oh well, I've learned not to do that for next time.

The next time I write a story, I won't do something like that. Also, it won't be here, it'll be over on Archive of Our Own (which I discussed previously, I just wanted to reiterate).


	94. Chapter 94

Episode 94: El Dios (The God, being Aizen) y Los Comportamientos Gregarios (meaning herd behavior, being everyone else)

The Soul Reapers, Visoreds, and Arrancar flew at Aizen. "You don't stand a chance." He said. He effortlessly batted away attacks from the small army.

* * *

"Shit." Kai said, sweat running down the side of his face. "Our attacks aren't landing. He's tiring us up and he's not even attacking us, we're going to lose if we don't do anything different."

"Shut up!" Shouted Hikaru. "We're doing our bests."

"Are there squabbles amongst the troops?" Mocked Aizen.

Vines wrapped around his wrists and his ankles. Yumichika stood at the end of them, trying to drain his spirit energy. "You bastard!" Yumichika called. "How dare you use me as your meat puppet!"

Aizen turned to him. "Oh, you must have been the fragile Soul Reaper I was using to fight Coyote Starrk earlier." He smiled. "You're ability is only mildly annoying." He stood still. "Keep trying to absorb my energy. You'll over load these vines of yours and it'll give." He eyed the Fifth Seat. "Are you willing to risk that?"

Yumichika smiled. "This isn't really my style, but it had to be done."

Just then, Sui-Feng jabbed him in the back twice with her Suzumebachi. He retracted his vines.

"I didn't even know you were there. I would expect nothing less from the leader of the Stealth Force. It won't happen again, of course. You wasted your only surprise attack." Aizen spun around and smashed his forearm into Sui-Feng's head, throwing her backward. The butterfly tattoo disappeared.

"My spirit energy overloaded your technique, similar to what I was going to do with the Fifth Seat."

Sui-Feng nearly collided with Chojiro, but someone caught her.

Sui-Feng turned to see Ayame standing there. And she looked pissed off.

She let go of Sui-Feng and stepped toward Aizen. Raizen* pointed his sword at Sosuke. "You're gonna die now."

Starrk walked toward him, determination in his eyes. "Everyone fall back!" His commanding voice echoed through the air. "The three of us can handle this."

The force hesitated. "What about Captain Kyoraku?" Asked Hikaru. "Chojiro told us the two of you could handle it and he's dead now."

Kai turned and slashed at him. Hikaru narrowly dodged, but only because Kai let him. "Bastard." He growled through clenched teeth. "You understand that Captain Kyoraku is our Captain's master, don't you? He just watched his sensei die and you're rubbing it in his face. I should cut your throat for that."

"What makes it different?" Hikaru asked. "The situation seems the same, except these two don't have the experience that Shunsui had."

"For one, there's three of them. And for two, Captain Starrk's determination will lead them to victory." Said Mizu. "Everyone needs to leave now."

"DO AS HE SAYS OR I'LL CUT ALL OF YOU IN HALF!" Kenpachi shouted. Almost immediately, the Soul Reapers flooded out. Aizen built a Kido barrier separating everyone from himself and his three opponents.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Ikkaku to Kenpachi.

"Because I fought two of them myself. Starrk is stronger than I'll ever be and Raizen matches me with just his sealed Zanpakuto. If Ayame can stand with them, then I think they'll do just fine."

Starrk immediately shot three balls of spirit energy at Aizen. The elder Captain flash stepped between each of them, but Raizen ran down and slashed toward the back of his neck. Aizen quickly protected himself with his forearm, which gushed with blood. Raizen flash stepped away just a second before Ayame slammed her Zanpakuto into his shoulder.

"Slice, Manzo." Raizen mumbled. The little bit of blood that got into his blade stained the entire weapon ever so slightly pink.

Ayame jumped backward, and pointed her sword at Sosuke. "Destroy him. Takeuchi." Her sword melted all around her arm, forming a golden metal that ran all the way to her elbow. Two protrusions stuck out of the metal, both of them bent toward Sosuke.

Ayame flash stepped to Aizen's right side, Raizen remained directly in front of him, and Starrk stood at his left flank.

Aizen held out his sword. "Sha-" Before he could finish his release command, Starrk was suddenly behind him and pulled the trigger.

Aizen narrowly dodged. Ayame advanced, punching at his head. He caught her fist, and she grabbed his forearm with her other hand. Aizen slashed at her but Raizen blocked it with his own sword.

Starrk was suddenly above him, charging up a large strike. He fired just as his two comrades flash stepped away. The ball hit Aizen in the left arm. It would have hit him in the head if he hadn't dodged. A little bit of blood dripped to the ground.

* * *

"All of them cut him! Aizen's is bleeding!" Kai shouted.

"Yes. The three of them are very strong." Toshiro said. "All of us attacked him and couldn't even scratch him, but it only took the three of them a few seconds for each of them to draw his blood."

"That's not it." Mizu said. "They are strong, but the two of them are not much stronger than you are, Captain Hitsugaya. But Starrk is having Lilynette use a Kido spell so they all can hear each other's thoughts. They can form strategies without even having to speak."

"How do you know that?"

"I know because she told me about it. And I know that she's using it because that's the only way that would make sense."

"You said the two of them, but what about Starrk?"

"He's at or around the level that Shunsui is at."

"How come that technique isn't widely spread?"

"Because Starrk invented it. He taught it to Lilynette and tested it out when she was in her gun form with Kai and I. Sure enough, it worked. The reason why she's using it instead of him so he can concentrate on the fight, while she is just sitting around in her gun from."

"Captain Starrk is a genius." Kai said. "He's unstoppable, no one can stop him when he's with those two. Not even Sosuke Aizen and his strongest minions."

"I hope you're right." Toshiro said.

* * *

Raizen charged, slashing down at Aizen. Aizen lifted his own sword to block it, but he flash stepped behind him and slashed him across the back. It slightly pink color became even darker. Ayame shot at him, jabbing one of the protrusions into his shoulder. Starrk flash stepped to Raizen's right side and shot at Sosuke.

Aizen dodged the attack and slashed at Raizen. Starrk grabbed him by the shoulder and threw his comrade back a foot to dodge the attack.

Aizen opened his mouth to speak but Ayame blitzed toward him, stabbing another one into his leg. Two more took each of their places.

"That is annoying." He yanked the spikes from his shoulder and his leg. "I'll kill you first." He stepped toward her. Ayame stood her ground. Raizen stabbed at Aizen's hip from behind, but the older Captain caught his sword. Starrk shot another few cero at him. Aizen dodged each of them.

Suddenly, Ayame and Raizen retreated. "What on Earth...?" Kai asked. Starrk flash stepped through their small arena, and he stood directly in front of the other two Captains. He pointed his gun at Aizen and several small balls of spirit energy glowed all around his gun.

"Metralleta." He called. Countless balls of spirit energy rocketed toward Aizen. At first he coolly dodged them, then his movements became more desperate. He jumped to the side, thinking he escaped. Starrk pointed his gun at him again, wasting only a quarter of a second.

Aizen created a Kido barrier and ran the other direction, but the relentless attack tore through it in seconds. When the first one hit Aizen, it slowed his retreat down enough to where countless others hit him as well.

Sosuke hit the ground. The Kido barrier faded.

"Is he done?" Kai asked.

"Don't relax yet." Starrk ordered. "He is still the most powerful Soul Reaper to ever leave the Soul Society." He slowly began to float down, his guns still pointed at him.

"Soul Reaper?" Aizen asked from the ground. "Did I hear you say Soul Reaper?"

Starrk didn't respond.

"I did, didn't I? Well you're wrong." He stood up, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. "I'm more than a Soul Reaper." Purple energy glowed all around him. Starrk held his arm out in front of his face was wind flew off of Aizen.

 _That's a lot of power._ Starrk thought.

Aizen's jacket began to tear, revealing the purple shard embedded into his chest. "This is my first transformation... do you like it?" Four lines came out of the shard, one coming from above it, another beneath, one to it's left, and the last coming from it's right. Purple lines were forming all along the left side of his body. "None of you can stand against me. This battle is far from over. I will toy with all of you until you're dead!" He released a lot of energy, that forced everyone around the area to move back several steps.

Everyone except Captain level Soul Reapers were affected.

"You wanna drag this out, is that it?" Starrk asked. "Why is that? What the hell are you doing?"

"That is none of your concern. Just fight me to the best of your ability."

"Bastard." Starrk mumbled, flash stepping back over to his two comrades.

 _So, Starrk. What's the plan?_ Raizen thought.

 _I don't know yet. I haven't seen how he fights in this form. I need time to think. I need to seem him fight before I can form a decent strategy._

Lilynette suddenly projected her thoughts to Chojiro. _We need you guys to fight Aizen so Coyote can think of a plan to defeat him in this form._ She thought.

Chojiro nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Notes: *Oof, I just realized how close his name is to Aizen. Guess that happens.

Sorry for ghosting out there for a week. The start of the week I was sick then my grandfather was in the hospital. After both those episodes were over, I kinda lost my mojo to write. I'm hoping forcing myself to write this chapter is going to help kick myself back into gear. But if you don't see me for a bit, that's why.

* * *

I decided to create an entirely new bracket for anime movies, rather than having them all in the regular one. My categories are still the same. Top Ten (though, I might change it to top five), good, okay, sub-par, and bad.

This is my review on Princess Mononoke.

Good: The main characters are really cool, well developed, and likable. Everyone in the story has their own subjective morality, which pegs the question- who is correct? (I won't get into who thinks what, you need to watch it yourself). The world building is pretty good. They did a good job of explaining this new world to the audience. They brought the hook in immediately, unlike other movies that just hope people stay for the entire thing. It's quite emotional, I almost cried (almost, I didn't quite do it). There's plenty more I could mention, but everything else escapes me at the moment and I don't want to keep you all day raving about how good it is.

Bad: Older art, but I can't really fault it for this because it was made in the late nineties. The voice acting was kinda bland (for the dub, I'm unsure of the sub).

Final thoughts: I put it in my top ten. A very good show, you should watch it. In my subjective opinion, I like Sword of the Stranger more.

Top Ten: Sword of the Stranger, Princess Mononoke, and Boy and the Beast (which I'll review next week).

Good: Cowboy Bebop the movie and Perfect Blue.

Okay: Hajime no Ippo Champion and Road Porco Rosso.

Sub-par:

Bad: Five Centimeters Per Second (I need to rewatch this, I don't remember any of what happened) and Akira (was confusing and I didn't know what was happening through-out the movie).

Technically, all of these shows should be on my top ten, because I've only seen nine (sense I've started recording what I watch). But the rest of these movies didn't blow me away like the top three have.


	95. Chapter 95

Episode 95: La Esfera (Meaning Sphere, which is part of what Hogyoku means) y Las Animas (meaning spirits, everyone who is in the Soul Society)

Ichigo hollowified, Flash stepped behind his opponent, and shot a Getsuga Tensho at Aizen's back. The man effortlessly blocked the attack.

Isshin flash stepped to his side and flicked at the air. Aizen was sent flying through several buildings. "Oni Dekopin." Isshin mumbled.

Chojiro shot lightning at the buildings. He didn't stop, although he had no idea if his attacks were landing or not. All of them waited, watching. Aizen walked out, unharmed. "You're weak." He growled. He held his sword right at Chojiro. "Tosen." He called.

"Yes?" Asked Tosen, who flash stepped to his side at once.

"Free Yamamoto. He will fight me. And he will unleash me to my next level."

"Yes, sir." Tosen stopped him.

"Should we stop him?" Asked Kai to Mizu.

"Why would we? He's getting Head Captain Yamamoto to fight him, not us. He's doing something that'll help us."

"And if he changes his mind and decides to have him fight us?" Kai countered. "What will we do then?"

"We have a plan to defeat him." Starrk said. "In his Sealed Zanpakuto state; Sajin, Kenpachi, and Chojiro will fight him. Should he use his Shikai, Toshiro, Raizen, and Ayame will fight him. And if he goes Bankai... I'll fight him along side Jushiro."

 _Originally Shunsui was supposed to help him if the Head Captain goes Bankai..._ Mizu thought.

"But, that won't happen." Starrk said. "Aizen wants to unlock all of us potential. And to do that, he's going to need the strongest fighters to attack him."

"Doesn't he consider that our Head Captain might be able to defeat him?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. He might be arrogant enough to where he didn't think that Captain Yamamoto would even come close to defeating him. Or he might have a plan to defeat him, the same as us. Either way, we need to watch and stay out of the way."

"Are you... scared of him?" Kai asked.

"If you aren't scared of Yamamoto's power, then you're not as smart as you seem. And Aizen's not a push over, either."

"Because you're so powerful," Kai explained, "I would have thought you wouldn't be scared of him. I'm practically shaking in my boots. The only reason why I'm still able to stand still is because of all the people that are here to fight with me."

Yamamoto flash stepped over. His usual calm demeanor of his eyes being closed was gone. His eyes were ripped open and he looked furious. "All Things of this World, Turn to Ashes- Ryujin Jakka." Flames exploded all around his katana. Spirit energy boomed through the air.

"Step back!" Starrk yelled. "Get out of their way!"

Slowly, everyone moved away from them. Someone summoned another Kido barrier.

"Do you seriously believe you can defeat me?" Growled Yamamoto. He slashed at Aizen, who flash stepped behind him. Yamamoto spun- but not fast enough. Aizen stabbed through his hip.

"What the hell... I thought he'd be faster than that." Kai mumbled.

"Watch." Starrk responded.

Yamamoto reached out and seized Aizen's wrist as hard as he could. "I have you now, Sosuke Aizen!"

"How interesting." Said Aizen. "Now what? Can you even be sure that you are really holding me? You know what Kyoka Suigetsu can do, of course."

"Are you telling me that this is part of your perfect hypnosis?" He paused. "I see now. If it was just what I saw with my eyes or what I felt with my skin, then it could well be. But- I would never fail to recognize the Spirit Energy of the sword piercing my abdomen." The old man glared. "My chance has finally arrived."

Flames burst all around the two of them. "Ennetsu Jigoku." His grip tightened on Aizen's arm, despite gripping it as tightly as possible a moment before. "You and I will die together in Ennetsu Jigoku."

"I would have Wonderweiss attack you at this point. Unfortunately, he has already been killed by a few of your soldiers. Maybe one of my Arrancar have told you about what my plan was for him. How very disappointing."

"And what are you going to do now?" Yamamoto asked. "You have no way to defeat me, Sosuke Aizen. So why do you remain so calm?"

Suddenly the flames all shot inward to Yamamoto. His eyes widened. "What the hell...?" He thought as he let go of Aizen's arm.

"You were wrong, I'm afraid. A moment ago you said that you couldn't mistake the spirit energy of the blade stabbed through your chest. Unfortunately, that is incorrect. Because I made you think that the spirit energy was someone else's. Someone that you know. Who was it?" He thought for a moment. "Oh. Chojiro Sasikibe. A friend of your's."

The flames began to burn Yamamoto. "I also made it seem like a good idea to you to talk yourself. Part of my perfect hypnosis. If you don't cancel your technique, you'll die."

The flames shot at Aizen. The former Captain's eyes widened. He flash stepped away from the attack, but it still burned his left arm. "Surprising." Aizen commented. "I didn't expect you to sacrifice your own body in order to attack me. Not something a normal human would do but something a wild animal would do. Like a wolf who bites off his own foot in order to escape a trap."

The flames dissipated. Yamamoto had severe burn marks covered his arms. Yamamoto fell to his knees. Aizen stepped toward him and lifted his sword. "You embody the entire history of the Soul Society itself. I will destroy you with my own sword."

Yamamoto grabbed his ankle and his burnt arm began to crack and glow red. "Hado number ninety-six. Itto Kaso." Crimson energy exploded all around the two of them. The energy was so large that it destroyed the Kido barrier. Starrk was quick enough to where he could make another barrier that reduced the damage of the attack but his barrier was cracked and burnt. When the attack faded so did the barrier.

"Head Captain..." Mizu mumbled. "Is he alright?"

"Did he get Aizen?"

The smoke cleared. There stood Aizen, covered in burns. He coughed up blood.

"Damn it." Starrk mumbled. He flash stepped to Yamamoto, quickly grabbed him and swung him onto his shoulder. Aizen slashed at him but Starrk leapt away and shot him in the shoulder with a small ball of cero.

Aizen cried out in pain. Taking advantage of the man being in pain, Urahara flash stepped right to him. He quickly jabbed him in each of the wrists and at his ankle.

"What are you doing?" Aizen asked. Golden energy glowed at each of the spots where Kisuke hit.

"I'm using a Kido spell to seal your spirit energy. You'll be sealed from the inside... by your own spiritual pressure."

Energy glowed around Aizen. "Urahara..." He mumbled as the energy began to fade. A mask formed to hide Aizen's face. A cloak formed all around him, instead of his torn uniform. "You have forced another transformation."

"Damn it." Starrk mumbled.

Yoruichi and Isshin stepped forward. "Everyone stay back." Yoruichi warned. "We'll take him." She was wearing silver armor on each of her arms and on both of her legs. She smiled. "If you get in our way... you might die."

Isshin charged and slashed at his back. Aizen leaned forward, lifted his leg, and blocked the attack with his foot. He kicked the sword up into the air and slashed at him. His wrist was caught by a glowing chain. Kisuke grinned at him, as he was preventing him from attacking the Kurosaki.

Yoruichi leapt down from the sky, kicking him in the back and then following up with a massive right punch. Spirit energy boomed around him, forcing Yoruichi to leap backward. The armor on her right leg had been destroyed but her leg remained completely intact.

She jumped over to Kisuke, cursing at him. "Damn it, Kisuke! This armor of yours is useless! If it gets destroyed by one attack then it's not even worth it!"

"Your leg." Aizen said. "Your entire leg is fine. Which means that the armor is quite strong. Strong enough to protect you from attacks from someone like me. A single slash would be enough to destroy anyone, no matter how strong."

He was suddenly behind Yoruichi and slashed at her. Kisuke parried his attack with his own sword. Kisuke jumped backward. Isshin, Yoruichi, and Kisuke attacked him all at once. Yoruichi went for a kick to his head. Isshin went for a stab to the stomach, and Kisuke went for a slash to the chest.

More energy glowed around Aizen, sending the three of them flying. Yoruichi was the first to recover and went for another blow to his head. Aizen lifted his sword to slash her, but the chain appeared again. Isshin slashed at his back. He spun around, kicking Isshin into Kisuke and then yanked his hand free and slashed at the Shihoin, who had enough time to dodge.

Aizen effortlessly batted the three away several more times. "It's useless. I'll cut the three of you down. You will eventually get tired and careless. I will not."

Kisuke grimaced and stood back up, ready to continue fighting.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for not posting last week. I was busy. I'm going to leave it at that. Summer starts soon, the first day of June, so I'll be free a lot, so it won't happen often.

I was thinking that when Summer starts I was going to try to write two chapters a week again. Although, it wasn't that it was time that was an issue, it was me thinking the second chapter was moreso like a chore- something I had to do rather than something that I enjoy doing. But I feel like Summer is a good bench mark and I wanted to start doing that again anyway.

Also, I noticed several times that I repeated myself several times. If I missed a few of them, I'm sorry.

* * *

Alright, I'm going to review Boy and Beast now. It's been like three weeks now, so I might be a little forgetful. This is going to be a harder review because I'd prefer to focus on details.

Good: I like how the main character develops. It's pretty emotional. I almost cried several times. They focus on animals a lot and I really like animals (for the record, dogs are better than cats). Unlike some Isseikai (people going to different worlds) it's less so about him being trapped it's more about him exploring the new world. He can also travel between the worlds, kinda like Bleach, but also very different (meaning concept wise, going to different words is similar to Bleach, but then how they go about it is completely different). What action they did show was good.

Bad: There weren't really enough fights. I don't want it to be jam packed, but I was told this was an action show when there's only like three actual fight scenes. A few of the important characters don't really develop at all, and they're pretty one dimensional. How people get powers was never really explained. The animation at times was a little weird looking.

Other: I have no idea which place to put this in, because it could be both. I knew they were going to do something with this one character. I knew he was going to become a villain. But I didn't expect him to do so _when_ he did. I don't know if that's good or bad.

Final thoughts: I ranked this in top ten. A very good watch. You should watch it.


	96. Chapter 96

Episode 96: La Princesa (the Princess, being Kisuke's Benihime) Y la Quemadura (the burn, because I couldn't think of anything, it's Isshin's release command)

Isshin and Kisuke charged at Aizen from each side. Both went for a slash to the head, although the former Captain caught both their swords. The two jumped away from Aizen as Yoruichi flew down at him. She threw a huge blow at his head. Sosuke effortlessly parried her punch and shattered her gauntlet. She leapt away.

"Hado number thirty-three: Okasen." Kisuke said. A massive golden flash flew at Aizen, who effortlessly blocked with his Katana. Yoruichi charged in for another blow.

She punched at him from behind. Aizen turned and effortlessly blocked with his forearm. "Shunko!" She called as energy boomed around her. She cut into Aizen's forearm ever so slightly. He jumped backward, but she kicked downward into his shoulder. Aizen was sent hurling into the ground.

Still using Shunko, Yoruichi blitzed after him. When the smoke cleared, Aizen was on his feet. He caught Yoruichi's next punch. Kisuke leapt after them, releasing his Zanpakuto in the air. "Benihime." He then slashed at the air. "Shibari, Benihime." A crimson net formed around Aizen, Yoruichi only barely having enough time to jump out of the way. The net tightened, preventing Aizen from moving.

"Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi." Kisuke called. He stabbed into the end of the net with his Zanpakuto.

A fiery explosion tore through the skies.

"Is that all you had up your sleeves? I am disappointed in you, Kisuke Urahara."

"BURN, ENGETSU!" Shouted Isshin. "Flaming Getsuga Tensho!"* Flames shot up the blade of his sword. He slashed downward, causing his spirit energy to rip through the skies. All the flames from Urahara's explosion cut with his attack.

The flames circled the area and smoke filled the skies. "Did it work?" Kai asked his Captain.

"I don't know." Starrk responded.

Everyone strained in anticipation. The smoke cleared. Sure enough, there stood Aizen. "A splendid attack. Let me show you my attack."

A purple explosion boomed all around them.

Aizen walked out of the explosion.

"He's still unscathed after all that!" Mizu mumbled. "This guy is... a monster."

"Not quite." Starrk said. The man had a large slash mark cutting through his chest and his mask. But there was no blood.

All three former Captains were thrown around the area. Kisuke lie on his back, beneath a pile of stones. Yoruichi was unconscious, partially hanging from a building. Isshin was lying on his face in a small pool of blood.

"Gin. Tosen." Aizen called. Both Flash Stepped to him. "There is nothing else to offer me here." He looked at the ragged team of Soul Reapers that surrounded him. "Take me to the Real Karakura Town."

"Yes, milord." Tosen opened a Senkaimon and the three walked through it.

"PRIMERA ESPADA!" Starrk shouted. "It's time for the five of us to pursue Aizen!"

Dann Sonido'd over. "That five being?"

"You. Raizen. Ayame. Lilynette. And me."

"What's the plan?" The Espada asked. "If we go in half cocked we'll be just like those three."

"We need another team to fight Tosen."

"And Ichimaru?" Ayame asked.

"Ichimaru isn't on Aizen's side."

"He seemed like it to me."

"He needs to wait for the perfect time to take him out. Tell me, what has he actually done?"

Ayame was at a lose for words.

Starrk then used his Kido spell to project his voice. "We need people to take out Tosen."

"I'll do it." Shuhei stepped forward. "He was my Captain. I should do it."

"I'll go as well." Sajin said. "Tosen was my friend. It'll be up to us to show him the light."

"I know you don't want to hear this," Raizen said. "But you need to take him out as soon as possible. You won't have time to talk to him."

Sajin nodded grimly. "I know."

Ichigo ran over. "Starrk! I can help. I haven't been hypnotized by Aizen, I can help you."

Starrk pointed to Isshin, who was still lying on the ground. He pointed to Yamamoto, who had lost an arm in an attempt to kill Aizen. "Do you think you're stronger than them?"

Ichigo didn't know how to answer him.

"They all lost in an attack against Aizen. They thought they could win. You may have hollowfication, but you are not at the same level as Captain Yamamoto."

"However, you can still help us." Raizen said. "You and your Getsuga Tensho will be the ranged attacks that we need."

"No. I have the range that we need with my pistols." Starrk said. "He will get in the way."

"But-" Ichigo said.

Anger began to lace Starrk's voice. He pointed one of the guns at Ichigo's forehead. "I'm weaker than Aizen. Do you think you can defeat me in a fight?" He waited. "Well?" He lowered the gun. "Shunsui- My master- was murdered by that man. Listen here, human. I won't let anyone else die needlessly. Stay here."

"We're wasting time." Dann said. "We need to leave. Are you coming or going?" He asked Ichigo.

Ichigo stepped forward to join them but Starrk hit him in the forehead with his gun, knocking him to the ground. "Let's go."

Just then, Chojiro shot a bolt of lightning at Kensei, who narrowly dodged it.

"What the hell?" Ayame asked. "Cho-"

"A last gift from Aizen." Starrk said. "He's having our forces fight each other." He opened a Senkaimon. "Make sure no one steps through this, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The group went through the Dangai, seeing the Cleaner was gone. "Aizen must have destroyed it." Raizen commented.

They stepped through the Dangai and into the Soul Society. They stepped into the area where Raizen, Ayame, and Starrk fought Dann.

"I can't sense his spiritual pressure." Ayame said.

"I can." Raizen said. "It's massive."

"That isn't good." Starrk said. "If you can't sense it that means he's on a completely different level than you are."

* * *

Upon arriving in the Soul Society, Aizen's mask cracked completely open. He groaned as he transformed another time. The mask disappeared. His hair had grown longer, his eyes turned from brown to silver and the whites of his eyes transformed into purple. His Zanpakuto fused to his hand.

"Lord Aizen... is this your final transformation?" Tosen asked.

"No. Something tells me I have a few more."

Gin tilted his head up for a second. He felt the spirit energy of Starrk first, then everyone else.

"Six Soul Reapers and a high-leveled Arrancar are approaching." Tosen said. He focused. "The first is Starrk. Then there's Komamura and Hisagi. The other two I do not know, nor was I prepared for. the Arrancar is Dann."

"The two are the ones who fought you with Starrk before, Lord Aizen." Ichimaru put in.

"Is that so?" Aizen asked. "Perhaps I can play with them for a while."

They flash stepped and Sonido'd respectively to Aizen's location. It took Shuhei three more leapts than the rest to catch up.

Sajin shot a Tenken at Kaname, who flash stepped out of the way.

Aizen stepped forward, but Ayame and Raizen attacked at him. Raizen slashed and Ayame punched at him with her Shikai released Zanpakuto. He dodged away from both of them. Starrk advanced toward Ichimaru. Ichimaru swung a wide strike toward Coyote, who blocked with his pistols. He aimed his gun and fired. It narrowly avoided Ichimaru's head.

 _They know._ Starrk thought to Ichimaru. _They know you're on our side. I'm currently using a Kido spell so we can read each other's thought. With the other person's consent, of course._

 _Good. I'm using wide slashes so you can dodge them easier and so you know where they're coming from better._ Ichimaru responded.**

 _Ayame and Raizen are just trying to hold Aizen off as long as they can giving Shuhei and Sajin enough time to take Kaname out of the picture. After that, you shoot me with your Bankai and then take Aizen out. Got it?_

Ichimaru's grin broadened. He spun around and slashed at Starrk. Coyote flash stepped out of the way. _Yeah. I got it._

"Bankai. Kokujo Tengen Myo." Sajin called.

Tosen flew at him with a stab, but a Kido spell caught his arm. "Horin." Shuhei mumbled. Sajin slashed Kaname across the chest with the giant's blade. Tosen released his Zanpakuto while on the ground, and stood up. "Reap. Kazeshini." Shuhei shouted.

Tosen pointed his sword at Sajin while countless blades forms. Chains wrapped around Tosen's wrist and pulled him backward. Sajin slashed down at him once again, but this time Kaname dodged. He yanked his wrist free and slashed the giant across the forearm. Blood shot out of both Sajin's and the giant's arms.

Tosen hollowfied, and flew at Sajin. He slashed him several times before he had to turn and block an attack from Shuhei.

"An attack from behind will never work on me." Tosen said.

"Is that so?" Shuhei asked. He leapt away just in time for Sajin to shoot a Shakkaho at Tosen's back. The blast hit him, knocking him forward. Tosen suddenly flew forward and slashed Shuhei across the chest as blood dripped from his back. He pointed his sword down at the ground.

"Resurreccion. Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo." Tosen called. His mask transformed into a bug mask, wings sprouted from his shoulders and he grew much wider. Another side of arms grew from his shoulders and a tail sprouted from his tailbone. "I can see Sajin, I can see!" He screeched. "And you're much uglier than I expected."

Tosen flew around so fast that Sajin had no way of keeping up. The hollowfied Soul Reaper would attack the Captain, escape, and attack him again. However, Shuhei leapt on his back and stabbed in through the neck.

"Didn't you say an attack from behind wouldn't work on you?" Shuhei asked. "I took a half step back from you. That's how I survived your slash. You taught me to do that. You aren't the real Kaname Tosen. You wouldn't have been hit by that attack. You... are a pale imitation of the original. Die."

* * *

Notes: *A technique of my own creation. Let me know if it's lame or if it's cool.

**I think that was the real reason why he slashed through those buildings in his fight with Ichigo, because he wasn't actually trying to defeat him whatsoever. But that's just a theory, Ichigo thought that it was to hide his speed. My theory makes more sense to me, however.

I decided to modify the Kaname fight. Mostly because it really isn't important and most likely, no one cares about it. Everyone wants to see the crew fight Aizen.

Also, I'm still Beta-less. If you guys want the best quality from me, I suggest someone being my Beta. Unless I'm just talking to a wall again. That's always fun.


	97. Chapter 97

Episode 97: La Mantis (the Mantis, Raizen's Manzo) y la Madera (the wood, Ayame's Zanpakuto)

Raizen charged at Aizen with a wild slash. Aizen effortlessly blocked and sent him flying backward with a casual swing of his sword. Ayame jabbed one of her poisonous blades into his shoulder. He slashed at her. She managed to avoid the attack, however, only barely. Two more stingers took the first stinger's place.

"Damn it. My poison isn't working on him. It's like Wonderweiss all over again."

"It might not be working because he's got stronger spirit energy than you." Raizen placed his own blade against his skin and started cutting his hand. Blood dripped onto his weapon, darkening his blade. "We need to end this quickly."

"You are growing desperate, Raizen. You're wounding yourself so you can defeat me. However, that won't work. You aren't nearly fast enough to kill me in this form. Before you may have stood a chance. Now you are simply an annoying insect that refuses to be smashed."

Just then, Shuhei pierced Kaname's throat.

"Bankai." Ichimaru's grin broadened. "Kamishini no Yari." His blade swiftly extended toward Starrk. _Block it with her gun and then jump backward with the attack. I don't want to break your weapon._ Ichimaru thought to Starrk.

He everso slightly nodded and did as Gin told him. Ichimaru then returned his sword to the size of a wakizashi. He blitzed over to Raizen and Ayame and slashed at them. _Move away. NOW!_ They managed to dodge his attacks.

"These two shouldn't be here." Ichimaru said. "You shouldn't sully your holy hands upon them, Lord Aizen. I will destroy them for you."

"There is a fine line between respect and boot-licking, Gin. Very well, you may take care of them."

Ichimaru took his usual stance. He spun and slashed Aizen directly across the chest. A betrayal Aizen didn't see coming. "Kill, Kamishini no Yari." Aizen's chest split open, revealing the Hogoyoku. The former Captain reached out and grabbed it. He took off. _This ability of Kamishini no Yari is not based off it's speed or even it's length. But based on the ability to turn to dust. When I first slashed him, I left a sliver of my sword in his body. Then when I said the command, it expanded- giving me the opportunity to take the Hogyoku._ Ichimaru thought to the other Captains as he ran.

Aizen coughed up blood. "Gin... you fool." Spirit energy boomed around him, dropping Shuhei to his knees. Sajin supported him to keep him from falling.

Aizen walked through the dust in yet another form. His irises disappeared, his white robe became more form fitting, he gained four sets of three diamond shaped wings, and there was a hole in the center of his chest. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Gin.

 _Tell Rangiku I loved her._ He thought as he hurled the Hogyoku away.

Aizen slashed him across the chest. "I have already bonded with the Hogyoku. You cannot simply steal it from me." As if on command, it flew back to the hole in his chest. Skin formed into a cross-like pattern to keep it in place.

"We need to help them." Shuhei said.

"We have no place in this battle, Shuhei. These people are the strongest the Soul Society has ever scene. Starrk is possibly stronger than Head Captain Yamamoto."

Ayame rubbed her hand against her Zanpakuto. Nearly all her prongs fell off. Her Zanpakuto was nearly covered in them now. "Bankai." She mumbled. "Takeuchi no Kami."

"BANKAI!" Raizen roared. "Seiji Manzo!" Both fighters blitzed toward Aizen.

"One slash and he's dead." Sajin told Shuhei. "And Ayame's poison isn't exactly something to be messed with either."

Raizen slashed at Aizen, who effortlessly dodged it. Starrk fired several blasts at his side. Aizen dodged all three of them, but couldn't dodge Ayame. She lunged at him from behind, poisoning his shoulders. She leapt off and retreated. Her poison ate through Aizen's clothes and into his skin.

"Bothersome." With a burst of spirit energy, the poison vanished.

Ayame advanced toward him this time. She reached for his chest, but he caught her wrist. "Keep holding me, you freak." She growled. She put her free hand on his chest and her poison ate into the hand he was holding her with and her chest. Raizen slashed at his back but he stepped off to the side, still holding her.

 _What the hell are you doing, Starrk?_ Lilynette asked. _Fire!_

 _I can't risk shooting Ayame. I know I'm accurate enough to hit him, but he's fast enough to put her in front of my shots. Didn't you see how he disappeared and reappeared instantaneously? That wasn't Flash Step. It wasn't even Sonido. That was just his newly found speed._

Raizen charged at Sosuke, slashing at his legs. His hip was suddenly level with Raizen's sword and he threw Ayame directly at him. She spun around and managed to avoid hitting him. Raizen managed to point his sword away from her to avoid cutting his partner.

As soon as she was out of the way, Starrk shot a Metarella directly at him. He dodged to the side, Starrk changed the direction of his gun and pointed it back at him. Aizen continued to dodge.

 _How the hell are we going to beat someone like this...?_ Lilynette worried. _If we get him to the point where we almost kill him, he'll transform and heal. It's impossible. We can't kill him._

 _We can._ Dann responded. _I've been waiting for the perfect moment. I haven't seen it yet. Then we'll go all out on him. And we'll crush him into tiny pieces. He must have a cap to where he can't transform anymore. And if he doesn't... we'll just put him down with one massive strike. A giant cero will suffice. Or a massive shot from you two._

 _Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate._ Ayame scolded.

"Like I said. Insects. None of you have the potential to beat me. Not even the Primera Espada, because he has no Resurreccion."

"Resurreccion or not, we'll rip you off your pedestal." Dann boasted. "You're not as strong as you think you are, _Lord_ Aizen." The prefix lord was stated sarcastically. "You don't stand a chance against the likes of us."

"Is that so?" He slashed Ayame across the shoulder. Spirit energy leaked out of her wound and she jumped backward cursing. "Just like Isshin's Bankai. Doesn't work very well when wounded. After I'm done with you, I'll kill him too."

Raizen slashed at him once again. Aizen blocked with his Zanpakuto. "Sneak attacks do not work on me. I always know where you are due to your spirit energy."

Raizen roared as spirit energy exploded around him. "I'LL CUT YOU DOWN!" All the blood that touched his sword suddenly floated above it. The blood from Ayame's wound floated to it as well. The blood formed into blades and stabbed at Aizen. "Ketsueki no Kogeki!" (Attack of Blood) The collided with Aizen's skin. It shattered on impact as if it were made of glass. He turned to the young Captain and slashed him across the chest.

Ayame took advantage of his distraction and put him in a headlock. She had one hand wrapped around his throat and with the other she jabbed him in the collar bone. A massive ball of spirit energy collided with his back.

Raizen collapsed to the ground. Sosuke sent more spirit energy into Ayame who flew up into the air. He was suddenly flying with her and kicked her into the ground. The speed of his kick gave her no time to dodge, and the power gave her no time to catch herself. She landed on the ground in a heap, next to Raizen.

Starrk roared and charged him. He fired at him. He batted the attacks away and sent him flying with wild attacks. Aizen slashed him away and floated down to the ground. He stabbed down at Raizen but Starrk blocked the attack with his gun. He fired twice at him.

An azure Cero slammed Aizen. He groaned out in pain. He grabbed Starrk by the wrist and tightened his grip. There was a sharp snap and he hurled Starrk directly at the Primera.

He looked down at Raizen, who couldn't even stand. "Bastard. Starrk'll kill you for this."

He wasted no more time talking. He slashed him across the throat.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starrk shouted. Navy blue energy boomed all around him. "Not again!" His pistols disappeared. A pack of gray wolves appeared all around him. The wolves charged at Aizen.

He slashed at one of them. It temporarily disappeared with the wind but reformed half a second later. It bit into Aizen's shoulder and exploded. Another four wolves moved Raizen's body and Ayame out of the way of the blast.

"Raizen... Shunsui... Ichimaru... Omaeda... too many people have died because of you." Starrk said, his voice eerily calm. "For that... you must die."

 _This is my fault._ Starrk thought, shutting off the Kido spell. _He said that he couldn't sense him. I should have stopped this battle then. Maybe then Raizen would still be alive._

"As if the two of you stand a chance against me!" Aizen shouted angrily.

* * *

Notes: There was something that I messed up in the last chapter. I said Ayame couldn't sense his spirit energy, when I meant for Raizen to be unable to sense it. The reason for this is, is because Raizen is a straight up swordsman, like Kenpachi, where as Ayame is more spirit energy focused than Raizen. Sorry for that mistake.

Most of the shows I've reviewed thus far were shows that I thoroughly enjoyed. But not Tenjho Tenge (also spelled Tenjo). This show made me so mad that this is going to be structure-less rant, rather than a standard review. For those of you who wanted a shake of of my review system, here you go. For those of you who prefer me trying to look at both sides, I'm sorry.

First of all, the first few episodes (and the description of the show I read) lead the show to be mostly about martial arts with a little bit of chi mixed in. However, the show is more about the damned chi than actual standard combat. Too many plot-breaking abilities like being what they call a dragon, having possession of an eye that can see the future, a demonic weapon, and so on and so forth. That really pisses me off. But I can live with that. Of the five main characters, I only like two of them and I dislike the antagonist as well. Masataka and Makihara are decent characters. Although they aren't focused on like they should be as a main character. Maya is annoying as hell, but I won't get into that right here. The only coherent thought running through Aya's head is about "Soichiro-sama" who doesn't even like her and he's stated this multiple times. She even uses her ability to realize that she likes Maya and not her. This is a trope I see in anime alot and it's annoying. If someone doesn't like you, give up. Don't be goddamned annoying and continue pursuing them after they say to screw off. Soichiro is stupid but that's how he's supposed to be so I can't fault him for that. Then there's the family themed names. Aya and Maya. Masataka and Mitsuomi. However the second too are easier to differentiate their names from their sibling.

Next, it's a fan service show. In my opinion, the only fan service shows should be comedies. I can't take the series very seriously if they're constant flashing panties and using jiggle physics for no reason. The series tries to make you take it seriously like 99% of the time. A fan service show can't try to hide what it is- a fan service show. You can't try to hide it. A polished piece of crap is still a piece of crap. To further my point, an example of the fan service butting heads with the plot is when Aya is crying over Soichiro not liking her and it's raining. Supposed to be a sad scene, right? But they completely change the feeling the scene gives you by making her clothes cling to her because of the rain. I can't take her crying very seriously (even if I was invested in the character) if the show brings so much attention to her breasts by hanging on them for fifteen seconds while she's crying.

And after that... (yes there's more). Maya and Aya's brother was a serial killer. Maya hates Mitsuomi (the antagonist) because he "killed" him (Maya was freaking there, she knew Shin wanted to die. He wanted Mitsuomi to kill him then changed his mind have way through and his girl friend stabbed him with a needle). Even though he was a murderer. Another thing that's annoying as hell is that Shin's friends (Maya, Mitsuomi, and Bunshichi) still hang out with him, despite knowing he was a killer. They don't turn him into the police, they don't scold him, they barely bring it up! Who are you people and why are you so stupid?

(Almost done, don't worry) Nearly seventy-five percent of the show is flash backs. Maya tells them part of the story (Shin is dead by the start of the series), and later Bunshichi finishes it off, stating how Mitsuomi wasn't even the one who did the finishing blow and such. Then the end of the damn show they don't even have a final confrontation. It ends off on a cliff hanger. A shitty ending for a shitty show.

Another thing that annoys me is that any sword in the show a Katana. For example, Shin was standing on a car stabbing Bunshichi in the leg repeatedly with his "katana". Here's something about that... It was supposed to show how big of a difference Shin had with Bunshichi. But Shin had a long weapon and Bunshichi just got hit by a freaking car. Got stabbed in the leg like fifty times. Then he pounds Shin into the ground as soon as he sets his sword on the ground (he said that he wanted Shin to stab him so he could get him by surprise when he set it down.

I can't get into too many specifics like that part because it'll make me rant about something else. I didn't even mention how annoying the Dragon's Eye is.

Final thoughts: The show had potential. A few interesting characters. Most of the fight scenes are good (aside from the fights with random characters who don't matter). It's art and animation are good. So if all you want in a show is fight scenes and fan service, this is the show for you. However, if you want actual plot... watch something else. I cannot recommend this show to anyone after my bad experience with it. Well... who knows, maybe I'm so stupid I missed how good it was. Maybe it wasn't retarded for Shin's friends to still talk to him after he nearly stabbed Bunshichi to death. I put it in the sub-par category. The only thing saving it from the bad category were the things I mentioned at the beginning of this paragraph.

Why did I watch all twenty six episodes of this show, you might ask. Maybe I'm a masochist. Maybe I just wanted to finish it so people couldn't say I misjudged it. Also I want to clarify I'm not attacking anyone who liked this show, it's a shame that I have to say that. My annoyance is not directed at the fans of the series, or even the author but the series itself.


	98. Chapter 98

Episode 98: El Coyote y la Primera

Starrk and Dann walked toward Aizen. Both released large amounts of blue spirit energy.

"What a coincidence." Aizen smiled. "I never expected you two to join forces. Not after what I did."

Neither Captain nor Espada said anything.

"You see... I artificially increased both of your spirit energies."

Starrk's eyes widened.

"Yes, I did that. I wanted to see how a Soul Reaper and a Hollow would react differently to artificial spirit energy implants. After I increased your spirit energies I wiped your memories. Both of you adapted quite well to your respective environments. I never expected you to become one of the strongest Captains. Or you to become the Primera Espada."

Starrk remembered something that Mayuri told him quite long ago, _normal spirits aren't born with the level of spirit energy that you have_.

"Don't listen." Dann said. "He's trying to screw with us."

"I know." Starrk responded.

More spirit energy exploded around them. Enough spirit energy was released that Shuhei collapsed.

* * *

Deep in Hueco Mundo, snow white eyes opened. "Someone is releasing a massive amount of spiritual energy." He looked up at the fake sky that Aizen had them build. "How disgusting." A massive white cero shot into the ceiling, shattering the fake sky, darkening all of Hueco Mundo. He made his way toward Las Noches, the massive castle Aizen built.

* * *

Aizen slashed at the two, who dodged to each side. As Starrk dodged a wolf lunged at Aizen and snapped at his leg. He slashed at the wolf, who phased through the attack and then bit into his wrist and exploded. Aizen jumped away from the explosion, with burns running across his arm. Almost immediately, the burn healed.

Dann shot a massive cero at Aizen, who partially blocked with his sword and arm, but the cero still collided with his chest and stomach. The marks healed a minute or two after it hit him.

Dann roared, creating a Spirit Energy sword. Three wolves charged at Aizen, each from different directions. _Dealing with these wolves is going to be troublesome._ He thought. He shot a quick Kido spell at them, but they phased through it. Dann slashed downward at Aizen's chest, but the former Captain blocked with his own sword. Aizen grinned and pushed the Primera backward. "You're getting weaker, Primera. Come on, is your aspect of death seriously taking that much out of you?"

Dann created another sword, which stabbed Aizen in the leg. He looked down and then sent Dann flying with a wind Kido spell.

 _Starrk is hiding back there. In this form he must be a lot weaker than before. To defeat the wolves I shouldn't fight them... I should fight Starrk himself. That simple._ Aizen thought. _I'll just wait for another wolf to attack me... then I'll go after him. I can defeat him effortlessly._

Dann coughed a bit of blood into his hand, and rubbed the rest off of his face.

 _Dann can't last very much longer. He's used too much of his Power._ Aizen thought.

Azure lightning shot down from the sky, striking Dann, surprising Aizen. As lightning surrounded his body he blitzed toward Sosuke and reached out a hand. Electricity shot at the former Captain, who used his new found teleportation ability to leap through the air and slash Dann across the stomach. The Espada spun around in midair and grabbed the Katana. The lightning danced around the blade and up Sosuke's arm.

Several wolves snapped into Aizen. Dann grinned and Sonido'd behind Starrk and the wolves exploded.

 _I didn't see those ones._ Aizen thought. _This battle has become monotonous. I'll kill them now._

Dann jumped several yards to his right and shot a Cero. Aizen dodged it and a wolf charged at him.

Aizen smiled and appeared in front of Starrk. "How anticlimactic." The former Captain. It's a shame. If you use your wolves at this range then you'd get hit as well. You're defenseless." He pulled his Kyoka Suigetsu back and readied to stab him. However a navy blue sword appeared in Starrk's hand and he deflected the strike and then slashed Aizen across the throat.

His eyes widened, stumbling back. His wounds healed almost immediately.

"Defenseless, huh?" Starrk asked. "I let you believe that. Elementary leveled manipulation. Let your opponent believe you're weaker than you are and surprise him with your power."

"Damn you." Aizen growled, jumping backward.

 _Why doesn't Aizen use his Zanpakuto?_ Dann thought to Starrk.

 _I don't know. He could be too arrogant, he might think he can still beat us without it. Or maybe he can't use it while he's using his Hogyoku form. I predict he's too arrogant._ Starrk thought.

 _How do we prevent him from using it, then?_ Dann thought. _He'll come to terms with the fact that he can't defeat us without it if he doesn't use it._

 _One of us will have to take it._ Starrk thought. _Then that person will have to take it far away so he can't reasonably get it back. Sajin._

 _Yes?_

 _Open up a Senkaimon on my command. A wolf of mine is going to take the Zanpakuto and then drop it off there. Can you help me?_

 _I will._

Dann ran at Aizen, charging up a Cero. He blasted it at Aizen, who effortlessly dodged. Dann then slashed at him with his sword. Aizen caught his wrist and then threw him into the air. While he was focusing on Dann, a wolf stabbed up into Aizen's wrist. He turned toward it and blasted it several times with Kido, but it didn't disappear.

Then another wolf bit into his shoulder, distracting him. A third snapped into his hand and yanked the Zanpakuto from his hand. The two connected to him exploded.

 _Now, Sajin!_

Sajin did as commanded and the wolf leapt through.

"Damn." Aizen said. "No matter how fast I can move, creating a Senkaimon takes time. However... even without my Zanpakuto I can still use it's abilities."

Sajin and Shuhei suddenly charged at Starrk and Dann.

"Damn it." Starrk mumbled.

 _I can help you._

Just then, a hand clasped Sajin on the shoulder and then another hand slammed into his liver. Ayame, still injured from her battle earlier, drew her sword and slashed Shuhei across his dominant shoulder.

"Sorry, Shuhei. But this has to happen." She then kicked Sajin away and opened a Senkaimon. She grabbed Shuhei and hurled him through the gate. Sajin slashed down at her but Dann kicked him hard in the back and he stumbled into the side of the gate. He gripped the exterior, but a wolf snapped at his hand.

As a reflex he yanked his hand away from the canine. Ayame forced him all the way through the gate and it disappeared.

Aizen had opened his own Senkaimon but Starrk was fast enough to flash step between him and it and slashed him across the shoulder and then stabbed him through the stomach.

Aizen's gaze narrowed and he shot Starrk in the shoulder with a flame Kido spell. The attack sent him flying backward, but didn't burn him very much because he used his spirit energy to neutralize the flames.

Ayame leapt on top of the Senkaimon and used her Spirit Energy to close it.

"You're a nuisance." He growled. He turned to Ayame and reached for her head. Starrk and Dann slashed at his arm at the same time with spirit energy created swords. Aizen sent both flying with a burst of spirit energy. Ayame flash stepped away.

"Shit..." She mumbled. _I'm... too injured to help much further. And Dann's thoroughly exhausted. He stopped healing himself._ She thought to the other two. _It isn't good. Our odds are getting worse and worse. The only way to win this is if Coyote uses his Bankai..._

* * *

Once again in Hueco Mundo, the white eyed Arrancar walked up to Las Noches.

"What's the big idea?" Pesche asked. "Blowing up the sky like that, that's not cool, ya know?"

"Who runs this place?" It was so dark, and the Arrancar's eyes had adapted to the light, that Nel and friends could only see his snow white eyes, standing nearly ten feet high.

"Lord Aizen. And Lord Baraggan."

"Hmm." The man said. "Baraggan is dead."

"How do you-"

His gaze shifted to Nel. "That isn't your true form, is it?"

"What...?" Asked the girl. "Nel is Nel. Nothing more."

"I don't believe that is true." His hand hovered over his head and silver energy glowed all around her mask.

"What are you-"

"What is your name, child?"

"Nel Tu..." She responded.

Smoke filled the air. Pesche caughed and stepped backward. When the smoke finally cleared, there stood a fully grown woman.

"What is your name, Espada?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"What is your rank?"

"I am the Tercera Espada."

The Arrancar smiled in the darkness. "Good." He walked through the desert.

"What's your name?" Nelliel asked him.

The Arrancar smiled once again, but said nothing.

* * *

Notes: Just as a general update: Here's the progress on my goal (by the way, my high/unrealistic goal is 100 of each category but my more realistic goal was 75 both by the time I end the story): 79 reviews, 74 followers (we're almost there!), 63 favorites, and 27,672 views.

A little bit of foreshadowing for the next arc. Little foreshadowing as to what Dann's aspect of death is. There is this one time I made made a grammatical error. But I did it on purpose. If you wish to find Dann's aspect of death, find this grammatical error. Don't worry. If you don't find it, I'll reveal it soon enough.


	99. Chapter 99

Episode 99: El Lobo (the wolf) y El Dios (the God)

Aizen created a sword made out of spirit energy and slashed at the Primera who managed to dodge the attack, and shot him with a cero. Blood oozed from the Espada's mouth.

"Primera." Starrk said. "You and Ayame need to get out of here so I can use my Bankai."

"No." He said. "If I can still fight I'm not leaving."

"You'll die if you keep pushing yourself this hard!"

"I don't care."

Aizen looked at his sword. "Thank you for giving me the idea to make this. I would never have thought of it without you. Who knew one could create solid constructs out of spiritual energy?"

The Primera made armor all around his body, puked blood onto the ground, and then flew at Aizen. The two traded hard blows. Neither reacted.

 _Damn it, I can't use my wolves if you're so close to him!_ Starrk thought. _Listen to me, you idiot._

 _Shut up, Starrk._ He continued to exchange attacks with Aizen. His armor was starting to crack in places and Aizen still hasn't reacted. Dann made spikes protrude from his knuckles and he slammed more attacks into Aizen's head. Any damage he could do to him immediately healed. Aizen sent sent a burst of spirit energy into Dann's chest, destroying his armor, and sending him flying.

The former captain walked toward the Primera but three wolves snapped into him at once and exploded. "You should listen to him, Dann Gordeau. I'll kill you if you don't go away."

Dann roared with range as he spat up more blood. Azure lightning shot down from the sky, all of them aimed at Aizen. The man was fast enough to dodge most but he got hit by around five bolts. Then he slashed Dann across the chest and knocked him to the ground.

The Primera coughed up more blood as Aizen landed in front of him. He heaved his sword above the air but a wolf caught his wrist. "You won't detonate this wolf with your friend right here."

The wolf exploded, surprising Aizen. He looked down to where the Primera was, but he was gone. Three wolves had yanked him away.

"Let go of me!" He growled. "I can help you!"

"Shut up and get out of here!" Lilynette ordered. "You're in our way, you prideful dumbass!"

"Stupid loba (she wolf)." He said. "I'm trying to help."

"It doesn't matter what you're trying to do, all that matters is you're in the damn way. So stay the hell out of our way and you won't die."

All of the wolves surrounded Starrk.

"What is your plan, little Coyote?" Asked Aizen. "Do you seriously believe you can still beat me? Alone?"

"I am not alone." Starrk assured him. "I have Lilynette at my side. And I have Dann and Ayame as moral support. And the entire Soul Society is behind me. Along with several of your Espada. And what do you have? You have nothing. You're alone."

"SHUT UP!"

"BANKAI!" Starrk shouted. Navy blue energy exploded all over the area. A massive pillar of smoke filled the air.

"Your spirit energy has become potent. But you are not really powerful enough to kill me."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Starrk and Lilynette speaking at the same time. The smoke cleared, revealing a massive blue wolf the size of a large house. "Los Lobos Muertos." Starrk barred his fangs at Aizen and opened his mouth. Unstable blue energy blasted at Aizen like a giant cero. He teleported out of the way just in time.

The same unstable blue energy shot out of the ground randomly as Starrk walked toward Sosuke.

Aizen clenched his jaw. "You've just turned yourself into a bigger target!" He tightened his fists. "Hado, Number ninety: Kurohitsugi!" Before he even finished saying the name, Starrk flash stepped behind him and shot him in the back with the massive unstable attack.

Aizen fell forward from the attack. A massive burn spread across his back. "You'll pay for that, you rat!" He rose to his feet as his wound healed and teleported through the air and slashed Starrk across the neck. Starrk cried out in pain and then snapped at Aizen. His fangs closed down on his arm and then he tore it off. Blood sprayed into the wolf's face. He spat the arm out.

Aizen cried out in pain and in surprise. He created another spirit energy sword, this time for his left hand, and he slashed at Starrk again, who managed to dodge then shot another blast at him. This time Aizen moved out of the way and stabbed his sword into Starrk's massive skull. He yanked it out.

Navy blue spirit energy began to leak from the wound rather than blood. "Your spirit energy may be strong in this form, but it's too unstable!" Aizen laughed. "You're not strong enough to defeat me!"

Just then the wolf exploded.

Aizen was sent hurling away from him, burns all over his body. Then a massive energy sword cut him clean in half at the waist.

Aizen fell to the ground, covered in blood. Then smoke filled the area and his top half transformed once again. His bottom half disappeared.

"A good effort, Starrk. But you still aren't strong enough!"

Starrk appeared out of his smoke at the same time as Aizen. Aizen's skin was now completely coated in white cloth, aside from his head which was black, as well as his hands and feet being black. His arm had reformed, and he had a black spirit energy sword in his right hand once again. He had large wings coming from his shoulders.

Coyote was only a few inches taller than his normal form, covered in blue fur, but on his back legs like a human. He had large claws coming from his fingers, and massive dagger-like fangs coming from his mouth.

He was suddenly directly in front of Aizen, slashing him all about with his claws. Aizen slashed at him but Starrk caught his sword and slashed his arm right off. Aizen cursed and then summoned another. The werewolf was suddenly behind him and slashed him across the back and then slashed the back of his neck. He leapt backward.

Aizen growled and turned toward him. The two starred at each other. "I get it now..." Aizen realized. "This isn't a new transformation. You're just making armor all over yourself like the Primera did earlier, that's how you blocked my sword with your barehand so easily. Because you're armored. You're just hiding your final form, aren't you?"

Starrk didn't respond. Instead, he leapt up into the air. Aizen looked up, then back down just barely fast enough for him to block a massive slash from Dann. His right arm reformed and he grabbed the Espada's neck. He pushed the hollow against a building, and then started to send his spirit energy into his opponent.

Starrk suddenly slashed him across the back, his fangs becoming the size of swords. His blades sunk deep into Aizen's flesh then retracted to their formal size. His form shimmered ever so slightly.

"You're about to lose control of this form, aren't you?" Aizen asked. "Your spirit energy is too vast to handle when you're fused together with Lilynette. I have my Hogyoku to help me. You have nothing! You will die here, Coyote Starrk!"

Just then, massive guns sprouted from Starrk's shoulders. They began rotating then shot thousands of tiny bits of spirit energy into Aizen's body. He created a shield to protect himself but the bullets crushed it within seconds then tore through Aizen, making him into Swiss cheese.

From the holes, balls of spirit energy formed and blasted at Starrk. He dodged to the side, just in time for them to explode and knock him into the air. His werewolf costume was beginning to shimmer once again. _Primera. I need your help._

 _It's about time you asked._

Starrk opened his mouth and shot out a blast- though this wasn't the same blast from earlier. It was way more condensed. Condensed to the point of making it a massive flash than an attack.

* * *

Starrk slashed Aizen across the back while he was still blinded. "I can still feel your spirit energy. I know where you are."

He spun and slashed at Starrk, who blocked it with his elbow. He roared and shot an azure blast into Aizen's chest, sending him flying backward.

"Azure." Aizen commented. "That's not the color of Starrk's spirit energy..."

"I'm becoming more powerful. My energy is changing color."

"It matters not. You will lose." The two traded attacks, with Starrk on the defensive.

 _Hurry your stupid ass up._ The Primera thought.

 _I am._ Starrk responded.

"Your movements have changed." Aizen said. "After that flash you've been getting desperate. You can't defeat me, can you?"

"I can't." The werewolf said. "But my friend can."

Aizen scoffed. "The Primera Espada? The Ayame woman? Neither of them stand a chance. Your spirit energy has been decreasing drastically. You'll die soon enough."

The werewolf form disappeared completely. There stood Dann Gordeau, a grin on his face.

"What the hell?" Aizen asked.

"That entire battle, it wasn't me releasing that spirit energy." Starrk said from behind him. "It was Lilynette. While she was doing that, I was condensing it. Making it more easily controlled. The first attack, the one that cut you in half, was me. After that, it was all Lilynette. Which is why it was as unfocused as that giant wolf. When I gave Dann that piece of my soul, I used it to coat his already minuscule spirit energy and then hide it as well." As Starrk spoke, Dann took off.

Starrk's hair style hadn't changed, but it was now streaked with light green. His right eye had changed pink- the color of Lilynette's eye. His jaw had become more feminine and he stood nearly two inches shorter.

"While he thought you I needed to finish the transformation- make Lilynette's energy condensed as well. I had no idea I would take this form. Perhaps it was our original form. Perhaps not. I don't remember and I don't really care. All that matters is you're about to die here."

"Really." Aizen said. "I can't even feel your spirit energy. You're bluffing. When you were in your wolf form you must have used too much of your spirit energy, then again in your wolf form you used too much. Now you're weak. A pathetic weakling without any spirit energy. It's a surprise that you can even stand near me."

"It's a surprise that you, being as weak as you are, can stand near us." Starrk said.

* * *

Notes:

You guys should check out a co-story that I'm writing with my new acquaintance Fire Lord 626. It's called War for Hueco Mundo. I don't want to spoil too much of it... but it's about Aizen having a back-up plan in case he was defeated.


	100. Chapter 100

Episode 100: La Derrota (the Defeat) y el Cello (the Seal)

"It's a surprise that you can even stand near me." Aizen told Starrk, who faced him in his new transformation.

"It's a surprise that you, being as weak as you are, can stand near us." Starrk responded.

Silence filled the air for around five seconds. "YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK, BOY?" Aizen roared, his spirit energy flaring around his body. "I'll rip you apart!"

"Go ahead and try. See where it gets you, Sosuke Aizen." Starrk created a sword in each of his hands and charged at Aizen, who had a sword of his own. The two traded slashes.

Aizen shot an explosion at him, Starrk flash stepped behind him and slashed him across the shoulder then across the back. Aizen spun and slashed at his head. Starrk blocked with one of his swords and chopped Aizen's sword-arm right off.

The former Captain roared in anger and pain. He created another blade and tried to slash Starrk once again. Coyote grabbed the sword, and then sent his spirit energy into Aizen's weapon and his arm. Aizen yanked back, as if something burned him. His blade disappeared.

Sosuke's spirit energy blazed around him, booming toward Starrk. Starrk's energy glowed around him. Quickly Starrk's energy grew larger, in the shape of a flower. The two spirit energies rammed into each other, trying to force the other out of existence. After a few seconds, Starrk's energy over powered Aizen's. The blue energy coated the man, who immediately fled.

"Shit." He mumbled. Starrk was suddenly standing right behind him, his weapons transforming into scimitar. He slashed Aizen at the waist, slicing into his hip bone. Aizen's arm had reformed at that form, so he created a spear and tried to stab Coyote.

The younger Captain caught the weapon by the blade and slashed the spear in half. He then stabbed his opponent through the throat. He let go of the weapon, created another in an instant, and slashed him across the waist. He then grabbed Aizen by the shoulders and his spirit energy exploded around the two, tearing the former Soul Reaper apart.

After a few seconds of being torn by the blast, he pushed Starrk away, falling to the ground. "One more... One more..." Aizen said.

"No." Starrk's boot collided with Aizen's chest, sending him to the ground. The blades began to disappear, but more blades formed above his opponent then crashed down into him. "You're done, Aizen. I'll make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again."

"Big words... coming from someone so small..."

A massive blade formed that decapitated the former Soul Reaper. Several smaller needles stabbed into Aizen's chest, penetrating his heart.

Violet energy filled the air with smoke. Starrk protected his face with his arm. When the smoke cleared, Aizen stepped through in another transformation. He was about his normal size, although black energy glowed all around his body. The Hogyoku was glowing with unstable blue energy.

"You see, Coyote. I will simply keep transforming and you will-"

A blade was suddenly half an inch from Aizen's throat. Aizen caught it before it hit him. "You are fast, Coyote. But in this form, I can keep up with you. And you will not defeat me." He smiled his sly smile. "In my last form, I could not sense your energy. In this form I can. We stand nearly on equal footing now. But you still cannot win. Even if you come close to defeating me, I will transform again."

Starrk started to flash step so fast that there were six of him surrounding Aizen. All of them took turns slashing him, but the last Aizen struck in the head and sent flying backward. Starrk caught himself in the air and soared back at him, his spirit energy enveloping him.

Aizen also began to glow with his energy. Starrk collided with Aizen, sending him flying even further than he did. However, Starrk wasn't as nice as Aizen- as soon as he was nearly stopped he kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying the other way.

Starrk blitzed at him with another attack, this time a slash, but Aizen caught his wrist and hit him with a Shakkaho, that tore apart his clothes, but didn't seem to damage him.

"You are indeed strong. The strongest opponent I have ever faced, in fact." Aizen said. "However, should I have my Kyoka Suigetsu, you would not stand a chance."

Both sent their spirit energy at the other. The energies contested with each other for nearly a minute before both were sent flying.

"Both of us have ascended to a level above Soul Reaper." Aizen said. "I suggest you help me, in attaining God-hood. Together, we could rule everything! Do not tell me that this is not tempting, even to someone as noble as you are!"

"It's lonely at the top." Starrk responded, remembering his days when no one could even approach him. Now, his spirit energy erupted so much that even the Primera Espada had to retreat to keep himself from getting hurt by the energy. Ayame and Dann unassumingly opened a Senkaimon and Garganta then went to help the other Soul Reapers.

Starrk began to walk toward Aizen, sword in hand.

"Why do you still hold back?" Aizen asked.

He didn't respond, but he continued to walk toward him.

"In my previous form, you were holding back. You could have defeated me right away and I wouldn't have been able to lift a finger. Now, should you release as much spirit energy as you can, we would be equals." He clenched his jaw. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING BACK, STARRK?"

"You killed my Master!" Starrk created a clone out of spirit energy. "And you're going to pay." Starrk held up a hand, creating a ball of condensed energy. It flared at Aizen, who was smart enough to protect his eyes this time.

"If you try to use the same technique on me twice, it won't work." He growled. "You'll die here, Starrk!" Countless blades formed out of the air and fired at him. Starrk created a shield of spirit energy. Starrk's clone had taken to the air when Aizen was momentarily blinded. He slashed down at him. Aizen turned to him and slashed down into his shoulder blade.

The clone managed to block the attack and stabbed him in the chest. Aizen tanked the attack and then countered with a stab to the throat. The blade disappeared and his wound healed. He turned back to Starrk. "My healing has turned to the maximum." He said. "You will die."

"You were correct. When you said that I was holding back." Starrk said. "So. It's time for us to get serious." Starrk's energy boomed around him, this time, seemingly reaching all the way through the clouds.

He flew at Aizen, who countered with his own spirit energy. The spirit energy collided for a third time. And Starrk's energy began to take advantage again.

"I created you! You cannot surpass me!"

"FUCK YOU!" Starrk screamed.

Aizen's energy then began to over power Starrk. The black energy surrounded Starrk. Then his energy flared, eliminated all the darkness. The blast collided with Aizen, burning through his skin and tearing at his limbs.

Aizen collapsed to the ground. Then a spirit energy clone stood above him. His clone, was not Starrk. It took the form of Shunsui Kyoraku. "Wha-" It began to shoot him with countless balls of spirit energy.

Aizen managed to stand up and swatted one off to the side. Then the firing stopped. Aizen turned to see the real Starrk standing behind him. Spirit energy glowed around him in the form of armor. He held a massive sword in his hand. He cleaved Aizen in half from the waist, then in half again before he fell apart- this time head down to his crotch.

Aizen landed on the ground, beginning to reform already. Starrk held out his hand, his spirit energy wrapping around Aizen's body.

The unstable blue energy that had been glowing from the Hogyoku completely stopped. The black energy disappeared, as the Hogyoku fell to the ground and shattered. Aizen seemed to return to normal. Aside from the Hogyoku sized hole in his chest.

"What happened...?" Aizen asked.

"The Hogyoku was either trying to tell you something or it was running out of energy. It either ran out of energy or it was telling you that it was wouldn't except you as it's master any longer, should you lose again."

"What the hell... when did you create that other clone?"

"When you were fighting my other one." Starrk explained. "Do you think I was just standing there waiting?"

Aizen coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

Starrk created another energy sword and decapitated him. Much to his annoyance, his head reformed. But he remained unconscious.

The infamous Sosuke Aizen, who cost the life of Baraggan Louisenbairn, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Marechiyo Omaeda, and Shunsui Kyoraku, was defeat at Coyote Starrk's feet.

* * *

Notes: We reached one hundred episodes! It's been a long time, filled with lots of hiatuses and changing how many episodes published in a week, but we still made it. We are finished with this arc, and now we move on to the final arc of my story- an original arc. I won't be posting a second chapter this week. I would like to personally thank anyone who reached this part of the story. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it (if you spent this much time reading my story, I should hope you enjoyed it, unless you just randomly skipped to chapter one hundred).

The reason why Lilynette wasn't talking to Starrk is because in this form they're one- so her thought process is now part of his.

Will Starrk and Lilynette transform back into their regular form? Will they stay like this? Tune in next week to find out!


	101. Chapter 101

Episode 101: La Victoria (the Victory) y el Entierro (the Funeral)

Back in Fake Karakura Town, Renji was one of the people that was hypnotized by Aizen. Kai, with his sword still sheathed, battled the Lieutenant. Suddenly Renji froze when he should have blocked and Kai slammed his weapon down into his skull. "What the hell, Kai?"

"Huh?" Kai mumbled.

All around the battlefield, anyone who was hypnotized was returning to their normal selves.

"Does that mean... Starrk won? Or does it mean that Aizen won and doesn't care what happens anymore?"

As if to answer the Third Seat's question, a Senkaimon opened and a petite person walked through.

* * *

Moments ago, Starrk was looking down at Aizen's unconscious body. "Can I even return to my normal form?" He thought. He concentrated, and suddenly Lilynette appeared in front of him. He returned to his normal height, his eyes returned to their usual color, and his hair return to brown.

"We did it!" Lilynette cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

Starrk's solemn mood quelled Lilynette's excitement.

The two stood in silence for thirty seconds.

Starrk knelt, and lifted Aizen. "I'm taking him straight to the Soul Society. You return to Fake Karakura. Tell Lieutenant Sasikibe what happened here. And tell him... to plan for funeral arrangements."

* * *

Starrk had disappeared after he brought Aizen before the new Central Fourty-Six. He had made his spirit energy a bare minimum, so no one could track him. Jushiro told no one to look for him, because he probably just wanted to be alone.

Aizen initially received a sentence of 18,800 in Muken for his crimes. However, this sentence was extended to twenty thousand due to his smart mouth.

* * *

Several days later, there was a funeral for everyone who died. Marechiyo Omaeda. Shunsui Kyoraku. Hikaru Yamada. Raizen Makiza. Gin Ichimaru's intentions had been revealed to the public, so they were honoring him as well. Despite being a hindrance to them, Baraggan had pledged his temporary alliance with Dann's side, so they had him there.

* * *

Several hours before the funeral started, a certain Captain visited Aizen. "So. Why did you do it?"

Aizen didn't answer.

"Answer me."

"Because. The Soul King hides in his tower. He rules everything here, ruling supreme. But no one has ever seen his face or heard his voice. He is weak. He obviously fears threat of assassination. He isn't strong enough to lead."

"Is that your reason for killing my friends?" Starrk growled. "For ruining the lives of the Visoreds? For letting quite of bit of your Espada die?"

"A necessary evil. If they had to die for my dream, then it is worth it."

"But it wasn't worth it. Your dream is over, Aizen. You won't be leaving that chair any time soon."

"Is that what you think?" Aizen taunted.

"You didn't have to go about it violently. You could have become an activist, working for change."

"The Soul Society hasn't changed in thousands of years. It won't change because of one man. I tried. When I was a Lieutenant I brought the issue before Yamamoto. Do you know what he told me? He told me that I didn't understand because I was a Lieutenant and to never bring it up again. Why is the Soul King held in such high regard? He doesn't deserve the ability to hold power over everyone else."

"Perhaps not. But you killed my master. I cannot sympathize with your ideals." Starrk walked away. "Rot, Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

As the funeral began, Starrk showed up out of nowhere. Nanao Ise, sobbing, put Shunsui's kimono on his grave. Starrk put his hand on her shoulder. She hugged him, incoherently talking to him. Starrk hugged her, then set a bottle of sake on his grave. Rangiku Matsumoto had the same idea. Matsumoto put a bowl of fruit on Ichimaru's grave, bowing her head.

Starrk set a sword down on Raizen's grave.

Yammamoto gave a speech about each person who had died. Sui-Feng went up, talking about Marechiyo. "He may have been a coward, but he knew when to be serious. He scarified his life for the Soul Society, something that not just anyone is capable of doing. I didn't give him enough credit when he was alive. I always pushed him harder. Perhaps that's why he died, perhaps it's my fault. However, death is not the end. He will come back as someone better in the World of the Living. May Marechiyo Omaeda rest in peace."

Momo went up to talk about Hikaru. "As we all know... Commander Yamada had a hard time talking to girls. My Captain Starrk helped to get him over that. He is one of the only Soul Reapers to graduate the academy without receiving a Zanpakuto. He didn't need it, he said. Because he was aiming to become a Kido expert. Without his expertise, the Soul Society would have been doomed. With Head Captain Yammamoto hypnotized by Aizen, we would have lost. However, Commander Yamada put him in a Kido prison, preventing him from hurting anyone.

"He was a genius at Kido, but it didn't give him a big head. He was always extremely kind. Never once have I heard him raise his voice, never once have I seen him get angry. He always had good humor, laughing about his inability to speak with women whenever someone made a joke about it. The late Commander didn't deserve to die, but there is nothing anyone can do about it now. Please, honor him in memory." She forced a smile. "Never forget about the Zanpakuto-less Commander who couldn't talk to any girl he wasn't related to."

Rangiku walked up, speaking about Ichimaru. "I had no idea that he truly served the Soul Society. But I had my doubts that he would just abandon me like that. He... he was a great man, despite what any of you may think. He was a genius at combat, and he was even better at manipulating people. Both of those helped his betrayal of Aizen. He is as mysterious in death as he was in life. I can never understand how he was able to stand by that monster's side, despite hating him to the core."

Ayame went up and spoke about Raizen. "He was a kind man. He didn't want to become a Soul Reaper, but he did so because the Soul Society needed him. He didn't want to become a Captain, but he did so because the Soul Society needed him. He didn't want to fight Aizen- well... maybe he did a little bit." A few people laughed. "He trained with the greatest of swordsmen, and he swiftly rose to the top. He should not have died, it should have been me. I was weaker than he was and Aizen should have cut me down in that fight. And he would have if Starrk wasn't able to protect me." She found Starrk in the crowd. "I understand you don't want to take credit for this, but Aizen is only behind bars because of you. Thank you, Starrk."

Kenpachi went up for Raizen, shocking everyone. "I don't really have much to say." He said. "Nothing planned out or anything. But he was a good swordsman. He lived by the sword and he died by the sword. Should Aizen be able to be killed, I would cut him down for killing one of the only people who was able to match my power." His speech, however, surprised no one.

Sui-Feng went up again, this time for Baraggan. "I didn't know him well, and I am not going to pretend that I do. He was the one who killed by Lieutenant, so I can't forgive him for that- even if I know it was Aizen's control that made him do it. He was strong. It took a lot of people to defeat him. Something that I can respect."

Finally, it was Shunsui's turn. Nanao went up. She wiped her tears away. "My Captain... was the greatest man I have ever had the pleasure to meet. He was so nice, never once becoming angry from my constant nit-picking of him. He was always there when someone needed a friend, weather that be Rangiku wanting a drinking partner, Captain Ukitake needing someone to help him through his sickness, or Captain Starrk just wanting someone to talk to. I never... got the chance to tell him thank you for everything he did for me. And all I did yell at him. He deserved me." She walked away. She left, trying to avoid people talking to her.

Jushiro walked up. "As Lieutenant Ise has said, he was a good man. He drank too much, and talked to too many girls, but he was extremely powerful. Everyone can respect his power, even if they can't respect his personality. Friend to some, enemies to others, superior to several, student to one- he was respected by everyone he meet. Everyone could learn a thing or two from Shunsui, weather that be his ability to relax, or his ability to stay level-headed in combat. Please, everyone. Allow yourself to learn something from Shunsui."

Sajin went up next. "It was... my fault he died. If I hadn't allowed Aizen to hypnotize me, then I wouldn't have attacked Shunsui. If I wasn't so strong and fast Shunsui could have dodged it. I may not have been the finishing blow, but I sure as hell helped. I deeply apologize to Shunsui for allowing this to happen. And to show my sincerity... I step down as Captain."

There was a stir in the crowd, but he flash stepped away.

Lilynette encouraged Starrk to go up.

"Like everyone here, Shunsui shouldn't have died." He said. "He was my master. He was the first person that I could be around without killing them with my spirit energy. He taught me control. He taught me how to fight. He pushed me to become a Captain after Aizen's defeat." He paused. "When he wanted me to become a Captain... he told me something. He said when he retired, he wanted me to become the Captain of his squad." He turned to Yamamoto. "Captain Yamamoto. As a way to honor Shunsui, please allow me to transfer to Squad Eight with Lilynette."

Yamamoto walked up. "Although some of you have already done this, death should not be about regrets. Celebrate what them. Fulfill their wishes. Do what Starrk did. And yes. You may switch your Squad to Squad Eight. Do not do what Sajin did and run away. However, I will not stop anyone from doing that. People deal with death in different ways. Allow everyone time to heal."


	102. Chapter 102

Episode 102: La Arrancar y el Grado (rank)

The remaining Espada were sitting at a table. They had meet Nel as they were returning. She was sitting with them, in her adult form.

The Soul Society had proposed a truce to them, because there was already an imbalance in the souls in the after life, so any further death might disrupt the already fragile equilibrium of the worlds.

"Now that a lot of us are dead..." Dann said, sighing, "We we should probably discuss ranks. Harribel. You are promoted to Segunda (2nd). Nelliel... Your spirit energy is about the level of Trecera (3rd). Ulquiorra, you will remain cuarto (4th). Grimmjow- you will move up to Quinto (5th)."

"With all due respect, Primera, I would prefer to remain number six. I like that number." Grimmjow told him.

""Fine. You will remain Sexta (6th) and Quinto will be vacant. As is Septima (7th), Octava (8th), Noveno (9th), and Decimo (ten). We have two Privaron Espada. Under normal circumstances, neither should be an Esapda. But being as we're in a crunch, I'll promote Dordoni to Septima and Sanderwicci to Septima."

"A crunch?" Asked Harribel. "Why is that?"

Dann thought for a moment. "My aspect of death... is Power."

"What does that mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"It means, the more I use my abilities the closer I am to my death bed. I nearly reached my limit when I fought Starrk. Then I pushed myself too far in our fight with Aizen."

A somber mood filled the area.

"The next time I use my spirit energy, I'm going to die."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Unohana couldn't save me. She was strong- good at her technique. But she couldn't save me. Which means there's no saving me."

"That isn't what I asked."

Dann smiled. "I'm going to find a new candidate for Primera. And I'm sorry, Harribel, but you aren't quite at that level." He folded his hands across the table. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Silence filled the room. Dann snapped his fingers. "None then. Grimmjow. Harribel. Find me any powerful Arrancar you can find."

"I... know of one." Nelliel said.

"Please explain."

"He returned me to my adult form. He was hiding his true power, so I have no idea how powerful he actually is."

"What do you know about him?"

"Did you see Aizen's fake sky?"

"Guess I didn't. I wasn't really thinking about it, but I did notice it was darker than usual."

"He destroyed it. My eyes had adapted to the light, so the darkness temporarily blinded me. All I could see was his eyes, which were as white as the snow. He was taller than Yammy." She shrugged. "But that was all I saw of him. He walked away without even giving me a name."

"How did you find him?"

"After he destroyed the sky, we came out to see what happened. He then asked who ruled Hueco Mundo, to which I said Baraggan and Aizen. And he told me that Baraggan was dead."

"Then his abilities are so strong that he can sense beings through the universes..." Dann grinned. "Truly an Arrancar worthy of being the Primera Espada."

The current Primera spun to his remaining subordinates. "I want a thorough search. If you come across any opponent, fight them. If you can defeat them, they aren't worthy of taking my spot."

* * *

In the Soul Society, the Captains were all standing in front of Yamamoto. "We lost three Captain positions. Shunsui, Raizen, and Sajin. Starrk has transfered to Squad Eight, but now Squad Five is in need of a Captain."

"Sir." Starrk said. "The Visoreds. Shinji Hirako. Kensei Mugurumu. Rabu Aikawa. The three of them are Captain level. I suggest Shinji for Squad Five. Kensei for Squad Three. Rabu for Squad Seven."

"I do not like having Visoreds in our mist."

"Having them as Captains makes it easier to keep an eye on them." Mayuri pointed out.

"They also did not choose to hollowfy." Jushiro agreed.

"Perhaps having them there is for the best. All in favor?"

They reached the three quarters vote.

We are currently missing a Kido Corps Commander. However, I believe Hachigen Ushoda should fill this position again."

Seventy five percent of them agreed.

"We are currently missing two Lieutenants seats. We still have the Visoreds to fill those."

"If I may," Toshiro said.

"Speak."

"I suggest that Third Seat of Squad Five, Kai Umino, should be promoted to Lieutenant."

"Why do you think that?"

"He is strong. He has obtained Shikai. And he was crafty enough to release his Zanpakuto while it got stuck inside of his opponent, where most Soul Reapers would struggle to try to rip it out."

"That is hardly impressive." Kenpachi said.

"You didn't let me finish." Toshiro shot an icy glare at him. "He released it without touching his sword."

"An interesting technique. However, I am not thoroughly convinced."

"He can summon his Zanpakuto Spirit to our world." Jushiro stated. "And he was able to wound The Quinto (5th) Espada."

"Then he has attained Bankai?"

"I'm not sure." Jushiro said.

"I have also seen this ability. However, he did not go Bankai in our fight against Wonderweiss. Which makes me believe he doesn't have one."

"Very well. I will promote him to Lieutenant of Squad Eleven. That leaves Lieutenant of Squad Two."

"Mashiro is too loud to be an assassin." Starrk said. "I'd say Lisa would be better suited for the position, but she doesn't apply herself as much as Hiyori does."

"Hiyori it is. I am not interested in natural ability, I am interested in how well they do their job."

"Then the question is..." Mayuri said. "What shall we do with the other Visoreds? Can I experiment on them?"

"Absolutely not. We will form positions for each of them." Yamamoto said. "Rojuro Otoribashi will serve as Commander of Squad Three, in order to help his Captain. Mashiro Kuna will become Co-Lieutenant of Squad Five and Lisa Yadomaru will become Co-Lieutenant of Squad Ten."

`Starrk and Lilynette were packing their things, back in the Squad Five barracks. Momo walked up to them. "Does this mean... I'll never see you again, Captain Starrk?"

"Momo, we'll see each other. You can come visit me whenever you feel lonely. However, I think Mashiro will keep you enough company."

Momo nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "We... haven't been together for long. But I really... really... enjoyed our time together, Captain Starrk. I hope your name is carved into the history of the Soul Society for all the good deeds you have done."

Lilynette hugged her. Tears flooded both their faces. "I'll see you at Lieutenant meetings, okay?" Lilynette sobbed.

"O... okay..." Lilynette responded.

* * *

"So you're really going back to Squad Eleven, huh?" Mizu asked. Kai had a sword leaned against his shoulder, and a book back strapped over his shoulders.

"Yeah. I still think that you should have become a Lieutenant before me." Kai said. "Or at least at the same time."

"Well, that didn't happen. You impressed Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake more than I impressed them, I suppose."

Kai grinned. "Guess that means I'm still surpassing you in rank, huh, big bro?"

"Don't push your luck, Kai. The only reason why you're a higher rank is because I'm nice." Mizu also had a smile on his face.

"Squad Eleven, huh?" Hideki said. "I also thought you were more suited to Squad Eleven than anything else."

"Yeah."

"I only have one question. If the Squad Eleven Lieutenant position is vacant, that means Yachiru died or dropped out. I didn't hear about either of them. She just up and disappeared. What do you suppose could have happened?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. If it's important, my new Captain will tell me about it." He nodded and walked away. As he walked, he gave a wave. "See ya around, asshole."

"Hey!" Hideki shouted. "Don't call me names!"

Kai stopped, and turned to him. "Do you want to fight before I leave? Because I'm down."

"On second thought... probably not..." Hideki shrank away.

"Come on. It'll be fun. My blade hungers for blood."

"Nope." Hideki took off.

Mizu sighed. "Goodbye, Kai. The next time I see you, we'll be the same rank. Then we can have a duel."

He grinned. "Sounds good!" He turned, and walked away.

"Make sure you don't get killed by Captain Zaraki before that."

"I'll give it my best shot."

* * *

"It seems that this war has settled down." Kisuke said to Yoruichi. "It's a shame that the Soul Society didn't take any more interest in us."

"They just now that we would have declined anyway." Yoruichi said. "We have Karakura to look after."

Kisuke nodded. "I mean... someone needs to run this store."

* * *

Notes: That last chapter was depressing. Don't worry, this arc picks up. Or maybe it doesn't. Who knows?


	103. Chapter 103

Episode 103: La Cosechista (if I didn't butcher the spelling, it means one who Reaps) y la Espada (you shouldn't need me to explain this, but it means the sword)

Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was sipping tea, along side his Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe- who was drinking coffee. "The Soul King always jumps the gun with these kinds of decisions."

"But you still want to take it seriously." Chojiro confirmed.

"Yes."

Yamamoto handed an already opened envelope to his companion. Chojiro unfolded the letter, examining it.

 _The Soul King, along with all the members of the Royal Guard, suggest Coyote Starrk to become part of Squad Zero. You have thirteen hours to consider your decision after receiving this message._ It was signed Ichibe Hyosube.

"Notice how he didn't mention what Starrk thought." Chojiro commented, neatly folding the paper back into the envelope. He set it on the center of the table.

"I do not believe Starrk has sufficient experience to become a member of the Royal Guard. Nor do I believe Starrk would want to, should he have the experience. It has much to many responsibilities for him. He is also mourning the loss of his master. The Royal Guard wouldn't be the best thing for him, right now."

"Yeah, you're right. Perhaps a temporary refusal would be in order."

"Perhaps."

Chojiro sipped his coffee. "Would he even be able to?"

"OF COURSE HE WOULD BE ABLE TO!" Yamamoto shouted. "Have you forgotten that he was the one who defeated Sosuke Aizen?"

"That's not what I meant." He pointed to the envelope. "The Royal Guard exclusively takes Captains. Not Lieutenants. And this letter isn't exactly inviting Lilynette either."

"Ah. You are saying that the Royal Guard possibly won't allow Miss Gingerbuck to go with him, which would prevent him from achieving full power." He laced his fingers together. "That would be quite troublesome."

"Then have you made a decision?"

"No. I must confirm our doubts first. Retrieve me an pen and paper."

* * *

Dann was in Las Noches, looking up at the ceiling. He coughed blood into his hand. _I'm running out of time. Even if I'm not actively using my spirit energy... my body leaks it just like any other. I probably don't have more than two days left._

"Hey, Primera." Grimmjow said, stepping into the room without knocking. "Why are you so hell bent on finding that other Arrancar? We don't know anything about him. He could be a worse leader than Baraggan. You should just bring Harribel up a rank, if you really want a replacement."

"Normally you would have suggested that I give the rank to you." Dann smiled. "What's changed?"

"This isn't the time for arrogance. I'm being serious, Dann. Why not Harribel?"

"She's not strong enough." Dann put plainly. "That guy seems to be. I suppose I'll allow Harribel the ability to impeach him, should he be a bad fit for a leader."

"And why not you?"

"I plan to die fighting that guy."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked. "Dying for the sake of death is a waste."

"I've got three days at most." Dann said.

That took Grimmjow by surprise. "Say that again..."

"Three days is all I've got, and that's stretching things. Don't tell anyone else about that, alright? But I need you to hurry."

"What if this doesn't work? What if he's not as strong as you think?"

"I'll be mighty disappointed. But I have a feeling that he's good."

"You haven't even laid eyes on the Arrancar." Grimmjow pointed out. "Shouldn't you have a back-up plan?"

"This is my last resort. There is no back-up plan."

Grimmjow clenched his fist and punched the wall, leaving a massive crack in it. "Damn it!" He took a deep breath. He retracted his fist and the wall crumbled. "I'll follow through with this stupid-ass plan of your's. But it ain't gonna be my fault when you realize this guy's gonna be a disappointment."

* * *

Starrk was kneeling at Shunsui's grave. Jushiro stood at his right, and Lilynette stood to his left. He set a wooden sword on the tomb. "Thank you... Master Kyoraku. For everything." He bowed his head and then rose to his feet. Lilynette put a necklace of flowers at the top. She wordlessly bowed and stepped away.

Jushiro smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. "I always thought my sickness would catch up to me before you died. I... never planned to outlast you, Shunsui." He put his hand on the stone. "So I didn't have anything planned out to say in this very moment..." He bowed his head. "Thank you, Shunsui Kyoraku, for being the man that became my greatest friend and ally. Thank you so much."

* * *

Sajin was finishing packing his stuff.

"Are you serious about this?" Love asked. He was leaned against the wall, wearing Sajin's Captain jacket. "You're going to be leaving your life here behind."

"I know." He responded. "I can't really take it back. You've already inherited my Captain Seat."

"I'd gladly step down, should you change your mind."

"No, this is a decision I must make. I may come back after some time... but not for a while." Sajin began to walk away.

"Where will you go?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Tetsuzaemon... I'm sorry for abandoning you like a coward."

"If this is something that you need to do, don't worry about it. Just answer my question."

"I'm going back to the place where I was born. The animal realm."

* * *

Grimmjow was sprinting through Hueco Mundo, searching for the Arrancar Nel saw. "Come on, come on, come on! We need you, asshole!"

A hollow appeared, stepping toward the Espada. "I can fill that position."

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow effortlessly kicked the hollow into the ground and it disappeared. "Worthless." He shook his head, and then returned to running.

Harribel Sonido'd to him. "What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

"Dann... Dann..."

"What?"

"He asked me not to explain it... but he's gonna die in three days at most. We need to find this guy really soon."

"Why wouldn't he want to tell us that?"

"He didn't want everyone to worry about him."

"Men." Harribel sighed. "I've been using my pesquisa. I haven't found any powerful energy around, even if he's hiding it. Unless he's doing damn well at cloaking his energy, I don't think he's in Hueco Mundo anymore."

"That's what I was starting to think. But I highly doubt Dann will be happy if we come back without him."

"He's still here." Nel said. "I just know it." She had arrived moments before.

"Just knowing something..." Grimmjow growled. "That's really irritating! How the hell are you supposed to know something without solid evidence?"

Nelliel shrugged. "I dunno. I just do."

"Great." The Sexta shook his head.

"Well... He wanted to know who ruled Hueco Mundo. Then he unleashed my power and left. His motives are unknown to me, but I don't think he left. I believe he wants to rule Las Noches. He wants to rule just like Dann wants him to."

"More intuition. Brilliant!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"We're wasting time. We need to find this Arrancar."

* * *

Yamamoto received a reply faster than he expected. He swiftly opened the envelope. _We highly recommend Lilynette Gingerbuck to come with him, should you choose to send Starrk to Squad Zero. Thank you for your response._ Once again, Ichibe signed it.

"Chojiro. Retrieve Starrk. I wish to speak with him on this matter."

"Sir, you're not serious, are you? We'll be down a Captain."

"We still have Rojuro as Commander, we can promote him to Captain."

"Yes, you're right. A thousand apologizes for my question." He flash stepped away, in order to find Starrk.

* * *

Starrk and Lilynette had just finished greeting their squad. Starrk flash stepped away immediately, leaving Lilynette and Nanao to do the paperwork.

"Some things never change..." Lilynette mumbled. "What a good for nothing."

Nanao smiled. "Captain Kyoraku did the same thing."

"Uh- I didn't mean Captain Kyoraku was a good for nothing! I meant-"

"Don't worry, I understand."

Just then, Chojiro walked in. "Good evening." He told them. "Where is your Captain?"

"He just left." Lilynette said. "He's probably sleeping or something. You could check his new bed."

Chojiro nodded. "Thank you."

He went to Starrk's new room, finding it empty. Starrk wasn't there. He tried to sense his spirit energy, but found himself unable to find him. _Is he cloaking his spirit energy so I can't find him? Or does he not want to be found by anyone?_ He thought.

"Hello." Someone said. The Lieutenant turned to see Coyote Starrk standing there. "What do you need, Lieutenant Sasakibe?"

"You and Lilynette are needed by the Head Captain."

"For?"

"I... don't know if I'm allowed to tell you."

"I'll go get her."

* * *

Notes: To address FaithfulAizen's review (I've already messaged her) I won't take the story down, unless something changes some time in the future and I change my mind. I don't particularly understand the concept of deleting a story after you finish it. Some of my best reviewers came in late, thus they'd be behind. Why would I cut myself off from possible fans? I'm not being sarcastic, and I'm not putting Faithful on the spot here. I'm asking a legitimate question, because I've actually seen people who did that.

Index review. I also finished Immortal Rain, Attack on Avengers, Kaze no Stigma, Kaze no Yojimbo, Elfen Lied, and Soul Eater. I'll review one in each chapter (aside from Attack on Avengers, which I'll leave in a foot note of the Immortal Rain review).

Good: Interesting powers. All of the important characters have their own set of powers. It cools really good. It's done by the same studio who does Read or Die (which I reviewed before) so that's not much of a surprise there. It represents the religious well. Where some people who follow the religion are fine people who just happen to be religious and there's also the zealots that make all their decisions based on their religion (most shows only show them as one or the other).

Bad: Some of the characters are annoying. I'm probably going to take forever to watch Railgun, because it's about one of the characters I find annoying. Some of the characters are pretty bland. The main character's ability is really broken. He doesn't have to use it creatively like other main characters in anime. They have a running gag about the main character having bad luck, which leads him to doing stupid stuff like going to the girl's bathroom without knocking and stuff. It gets pretty annoying after a while.

Final thoughts: I ranked this in the okay category. It's worth the watch, in my opinion. There's fanservice in it, but not to an insane degree, and never in a serious moment.


	104. Chapter 104

Episode 104: El Busqueda (the Search) y la Guardia (the Guard)

Starrk and Lilynette went to the Head Captain's barracks, Chojiro with them. He remained almost completely silent since he explained it to Starrk. His brow was furrowed, as if he was deep in thought. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" Lilynette asked Starrk.

"It could be any number of things." Starrk thought. _Perhaps I'm being demoted for being too lazy. Doing so this soon after he switched me to Squad Five wouldn't make much sense. So he could just be scolding me about it instead of demoting me._

Lilynette also had a theory, _What could this possibly be? Maybe someone in our Squad was caught doing something stupid. Then Nanao should probably be here too, so that can't be it. Maybe this is Yamamoto telling us Mayuri is going to experiment on us so he can try to make countless Soul Reapers who are as strong as we are._ She thought, as she unconscious gripped Starrk's hand. _If that's the case... we might have to kill the old man._

The three made it to the gate to Squad One's Barracks.

"Head Captain Yamamoto didn't think this was a good idea. He's going to talk to you about it, but you need to keep in mind that he's only doing this on a whim and your decision might not affect his in the slightest."

"What are you talking about?" Lilynette asked.

"You'll see." He mumbled as he opened the door.

* * *

Yamamoto was sitting at a table, the same was as before, however the drinks had been removed. Chojiro sat down at Yamamoto's right.

"Take a seat. Both of you."

They did as they were told.

"Are you two aware of what the Royal Guard does?"

"Protects the nobles and the Soul King." Starrk said.

"Good." Yamamoto said. "That will make this easier, then. Squad Zero, also known as the Royal Guard, has invited you two to become members."

"What does that entail?" Lilynette asked.

"It is only offered to the strongest Soul Reapers. I was offered it several times, however, I turned it down due to having to lead the Soul Society as Head Captain. However, because of your status as a Royal Guard member, you will have to live in the Soul King Palace- away from everywhere else. You no longer allow yourself to be involved in the affairs of the Soul Society- unless it directly threatens the Soul King, Soul Palace, the nobles, or any of the Royal Guard."

"Huh...?" Lilynette scratched her head. "If they're as strong as you say, then why can't they help the Soul Society? It makes no sense that they aren't allowed."

"They could have defeated Aizen." Starrk pointed out.

Yamamoto thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I am... not allowed to state my opinion on such things. However, I don't think that you are mature enough to be a Royal Guard member. Either of you, for that matter."

Starrk leaned his chin against his thumbs with his fingers interlocked. "Then why are you asking me about it, if you don't think I'm capable?"

"Are you annoyed?" Yamamoto guessed.

"A little. Mostly because you probably already have an answer, so you're just wasting our time. I didn't want to beat around the bush."

"I'm asking for your opinion."

"But why?"

"Enough, Starrk." Yamamoto growled, pushing his palms into the table. "Answer the question."

Starrk smirked. "I can't just make a decision if I don't know what the work environment is. I'd like to request a visit."

"A visit..." Yamamoto repeated. "A visit as never been tolerated before, why on Earth-"

"If they want me to work there, it shouldn't be a big deal, should it?" He lowered his arms onto the table and leaned forward.

The two starred at each other for nearly a full minute. "Fine." Yamamoto said. "I will ask for a visitation, however, I make no promises on the result."

* * *

Nelliel walked up to an Arrancar, who had snow white eyes. She sized him up, although, he wasn't nearly as tall as the one that had returned her to her original form. "What do you want, woman?"

"Never mind. You're not the one who I'm looking for." She said.

"Hmm?" He stepped toward her. Nelliel took a step toward him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked calmly.

The Arrancar began to draw his sword. He slashed at Nel. His sword hit the ground and a blade pierced his shoulder from behind. He spun, dazed by her speed, wildly smacking at her. She ducked and slashed him across the shoulder. "I do not wish to kill you. But if you continue to fight, I'll have no choice."

"You... bitch..." He growled, switching sword hands. "You messed up my right arm beyond repair. I have no idea how that's going to get fixed."

He went for a stab at her throat. Nel caught the weapon. "I am the Tercera Espada. Maybe someone as weak as you should use your pesquisa to sense how powerful your opponent is before rushing in." He slashed him across the good arm. "You are now without two arms."

* * *

Grimmjow was kicking and punching through a large group of hollows. Despite enjoying fighting, he seemed more annoyed than excited in this bout. _Damn it. I was hoping spirit energy in a battle would attract him and I could bring him back to Hueco Mundo._ He thought. _However, I've been cutting through these pushovers for ten minutes and there's no sign of anyone who's worth the while._

* * *

Harribel and her Tres Bestias were using their pesquias, trying to find anyone with decent spirit energy. Being an Espada and the new Segunda (2nd) Harribel was clearly the best. No where near as good as Harribel, Sung-Sun was in a far second place. Mila Rose wasn't far from her in third. Apacchi was dead last with no chance at catching up.

"This is hard." Apacchi complained. "It's also boring."

"Quit complaining." Mila Rose said. "This is important."

"I know it is, but that doesn't make it any less boring."

"You're attention span is too short." Sung-Sun said. "Like that of a small child."

"What was that, you snake?"

"You heard me."

Apacchi clenched her fists and stood up.

"Enough." Harribel said. "Both of you."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

* * *

Within two days, Starrk and Lilynette were standing in front of Ichibe Hyosube. They were standing in an old fashioned Japanese temple, which stood on a hill and had stone steps behind them. There was an abundance of space, even if all of the Royal Guard was in the same area. But they weren't, Ichibe was the only one to be seen.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you already have your decision." Ichibe said. "What have you decided?" Ichibe Hyosube was a large man with a shaved head, and a large black heard.

"Why didn't you stop Aizen?" Starrk asked, ignoring his superiors question.

"Because he wasn't a direct threat to the Soul King."

"I don't give a damn about your rule. People died because you didn't intervene. My master died because you didn't lift a finger. Shunsui Kyoraku did not deserve to die. Raizen Makiza should also still be alive. He died in the same battle. To the same person. Why didn't you stop him, Ichibe Hyosube?"

"People live and people die. There is nothing I can do to stop that."

"That's your excuse?" He gestured around the area. "You have all this space and people are cramped in the Rukon District. How can you justify living here when people have to suffer?"

"Tell me, then." He said, clearing annoyed. "What about you? The Seiretei has plenty of room. Why don't you bring the walls down and bring everyone in from Rukon there? That'll surely solve their problems, correct? No. That'll only bring their problems to the Soul Society."

Starrk silently listened.

"Statistically, someone in the Rukon District is dying right now. Why didn't you save them, Starrk? How can _you_ justify that?"

"I didn't know."

"Of course you did. You just pretended that you didn't."

"I can't stop every death."

"And neither can I. Despite what I may think, or what you may think, I have rules that I must follow. I can't just break them every time there's a threat. Open your eyes Starrk. In the grand scheme of things, your master's death is as insignificant as the death of the man in Rukon who died moments ago."

Starrk fell to his knees. His head was spinning. He felt something tightening his lower stomach, and he thought he was going to vomit. "Knowing this... how can you just allow it to happen?"

"Earlier, you asked why I have all this room and why I didn't invite Rukon District people in here. The simple answer is because they aren't strong enough. If someone has the drive, they can rise to the top of the world." He said. "Being born gifted helps as well. As well as having a gifted master like Shunsui Kyoraku."

"That isn't fair. Not everyone can become a Soul Reaper. Not everyone can even become a Seated Officer. No amount of training can make a crippled Soul able to walk again."

"Nothing is entirely fair. Take a battle, for example. One person might have more training than the other. One might be sick that day. One could be more passive. Even if they had the same amount of training, there's still other factors, such as strategy, speed, and so on. A melee-type opponent has a harder time learning Kido than a Kido-type Soul Reaper and vice versa."

"Damn it..." Starrk mumbled. "This sucks..."

"You have power, Starrk. So use it. Don't just waste it because you don't think it's fair you were born with more power than the average Soul Reaper."

"You may or may not be able to answer this question. But I'm going to ask you anyway."

"What is it?"

"Did Sosuke Aizen artificially increase my spirit energy?"

* * *

Notes: Also, I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't reach 75 favorites. I'm at 66 at the moment. If everyone reading this would share it to one of their friends, and have them favorite it, it would be greatly appreciated. I really want to reach 75 favorites. Please and thank you to everyone.

Because it's ending really soon, I've decided to review Immortal Rain, Kaze no Stigma, and Kaze no Yojimbo this chapter.

* * *

Kaze no Stigma (Stigma of the Wind)

Good: The main character is pretty cool. The beginning of the show was pretty solid, interesting me right away. The main character's name is Kazuma, which is a really cool name. I know that's not a very good reason as to why I like it, but it's a cool name- so fight me. It looks really good- which isn't surprising because it's done by Gonzo (the same company that does Black Cat, Hellsing, and Desert Punk. It's dub is pretty good (I watched the Funimation dub, not the other one).

Bad: I find a lot of the important/ side characters annoying. The fight scenes were pretty disappointing. The magic system was very basic and unoriginal. It's all just like... fire, wind, earth, hypnotism, ext. A weapon people repeatedly say is super powerful doesn't really help the characters do anything noteworthy. A character gets an ability that's hyped up for a long while before it's revealed and only uses it like four times (to my memory).*

*However, I suppose that is better than using it every single episode to defeat anything that comes near him.

Final thoughts: There's fanservice, I wouldn't say it's too much too. I ranked it okay. It's also on VRV if that's a selling point for anyone.

* * *

Kaze no Yojimbo (Bodyguard of the Wind)

Before I really get into it, I want to mention the reason why I found this show. It was interesting. When I started to watch Stigma, I thought Yojimbo was a season two, or a spin off. Luckily, I researched it and found out that it wasn't. (Yojimbo is a significant deal better than Stigma).

Good: The main character is really cool. The main character has the same voice as Kisuke Urahara. The fights are usually short, but they're good. All of the characters are interesting in their own way. The fighting style the main character uses is pretty good. The opening is pretty good. Everyone (with an exception of one, maybe two characters) in the show does what they do because they have something to gain. It's not like just the main characters' motives are mentioned, a lot of them are.

Bad: Some times the dub is uneven (meaning the characters sound weird at some points). The art looks... not so good at some points.

Final thoughts: I ranked it good. No fanservice. I think it's really worth the watch, everyone should check this out. It's a mystery, which I'm not normally into, but this one was really good.

* * *

Immortal Rain

Immortal Rain is a manga, done by the same guy as Bleach. It wasn't adapted into an anime. It's pretty short, considering.

Good: The techniques are pretty cool. It's only like thirty chapters, so it's not like you have to devote a large sum of time to watching it. Some of the characters are pretty similar to Bleach characters in appearance, so it's interesting. None of the characters are useless. Which is good.

Bad: It's too short. It wasn't finished, there is still content left that could be discovered. Hmm, almost like another series that Kubo wrote. It's very similar to Trigun, at some points it seems it's Trigun if Vash had a sword (and wasn't as high quality). The fights are really lame.

Final thoughts: It was good, considering Kubo was depressed when he wrote it. I decided that I would have manga on a different bracket than anime. I put it in the good category. I know a lot of people who say Kubo tries too hard to make the main character cool, but I thought he was pretty cool. To be unbiased, I decided to not put it in either.

Attack on Avengers, which isn't worth it's own line. It's okay. But it only has one chapter. It's a crossover between Attack on Titan and Marvel.


	105. Finale

Episode 105: El Fin (the End) y el Principio (the Beginning)

The Captains were assembled. All but one. Head Captain Yamamoto was missing.

"Being as Captain Yamamoto has retired," Jushiro said, "We need someone to fill his position."

The group bickered back and forth for a minute and a half. Just then, the massive doors slammed open, causing everyone to turn and look. Kai Umino walked in with a grin. "I'll take that position!"

"Can you... use Bankai?" Jushiro asked.

"Of course I can use Bankai!" Kai grinned. "I'll make the greatest Captain the Soul Society has ever seen!"

"The kid's right." Kenpachi agreed. "I've seen him in action. He'll be great."

"I also agree." Starrk said. "When he was in my division, he was a brilliant Soul Reaper."

"When I saw him in action I have been in awe ever sense." Toshiro nodded. "I believe as a Captain, he would do the Soul Society very good."

Jushiro walked over, holding Yamamoto's Captain Jacket. He handed it to Starrk, who held it open so Kai could put it on.

"So, Captain Umino. What is your first order?" Mizu, his new Lieutenant, asked.

"I want to fight everyone! Kenpachi, Starrk, Jushiro! The old man! Everyone! EVERYONE!"

Within moments, everyone he mentioned was on the ground, covered in bruises. "Ha ha ha! I am the greatest Soul Reaper that ever lived."

"That is... unfortunately correct. You are far superior to me as a Captain." Jushiro said, head bowed.

Kenpachi, supporting himself on his sword, began to rise. "Captain Umino, being as you defeated me, I'll have to pass the fearsome name of Kenpachi onto you."

Kai grinned. "Hell ya! Kenpachi Umino!"

"Lieutenant Umino." Kenpachi said. Kai assumed he was talking to his brother, so he didn't respond. "Lieutenant Umino!"

Kai's dream shattered as a sheathed sword slamming into his stomach. He groaned and sat up. "What?"

"I've been calling you for hours."

Kai sat up, rubbing his face. _Just a dream... damn..._ He threw his sheets back onto the bed and got out of his bed. "Why are you waking me up?"

"Your Captain is deciding on whether or not he's going to join the Royal Guard."

"Former Captain."

"Whatever."

* * *

The two quickly made it to Squad One's barracks. All of the Captains, a handful of Lieutenants, and several Seated Soul Reapers were waiting. All of the Seated Soul Reapers were from Squad Five.

Kai looked around the room, noting that everyone in the room had known Starrk in some way or another.

"It's good to see you. Although you're late." Mizu said. "Sleep in?"

"No, of course not. It was my Captain's fault."

"Oh, is that why your hair's a mess too?"

"Shut up, Mizu."

"Silence." The Head Captain commanded. "Starrk. What have you decided?"

Starrk, along with Lilynette approached him. "I have decided..."

 _If he does this, I'll never see him again._ Kai thought. _But I have no place to tell him not to._

"You have decided what?" Yamamoto asked.

 _Come on, Starrk. Just say it already._ Jushiro thought.

"I have decided that the Soul Society needs a change." Starrk said, steel in his voice. His normally tired gray eyes were replaced with the sharp eyes of a hawk. "How can we justify living like royalty if the people of Rukon can barely survive?"

"Explain yourself." Growled the Head Captain.

Starrk turned to Byakuya. "You know this best yourself. Your adoptive sister nearly died on the streets of Rukon. Why can we live in luxury while people have to suffer."

"Because we are powerful." Byakuya said.

"When a soul has powerful spirit energy, it needs to eat more than a normal soul." Starrk said plainly. "And are you telling me that not a single powerful soul has died from starvation before we could help them?"

"You have no right to mention my sister." Byakuya said. "I will-"

"Save it." Starrk turned to Kenpachi. "Yachiru, had she not been your Zanpakuto Spirit, would have been killed if she was on the streets of Zaraki. Is that fair? Did she choose to live there? No, of course not. You should not be punished for a sin you haven't committed."

"What are you going to do about it?" Sui-Feng asked. "Are you going to personally stop every death that happens?"

"I'm going to take in as many Souls as possible, making them into Soul Reapers." Starrk said. "My barracks are going to be filled to the brim."

"What's that going to solve? They'll just bring their problems with them into your barracks." Unohana pointed out.

"What're you gonna do when you run out of food? That many people are sure to eat a lot."

"That's not the only thing I'm going to do. I'm going to form an education facility in each district of Rukon. There, I will educate, feed, and clothe anyone in Rukon."

"Who's gonna do all of this?"

"I'm going to hire people from Rukon who can do it. In return, my squad will help clean up the Rukon District."

"And if they can't be educated?" Chojiro asked.

"Kai and Mizu came from the Rukon District. Kai is now a Lieutenant, and Mizu is a brilliant Kido expert, despite having a combat-type Zanpakuto. Are you telling me there aren't anyone else like them in Rukon?"

"If there are, they'd probably come straight to the Seireitei to become a Soul Reaper." Chojiro shrugged.

"And I'm sure every person knows exactly how to do that. And I'm sure everyone knows about the Seireitei." Lilynette crossed her arms.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Chojiro shot back.

"We only knew of the Seireitei because Captain Kyoraku told us about it." Lilynette said. "If he hadn't shown up the way he did, we wouldn't be here right now."

"For most kids in Rukon becoming a Soul Reaper is a dream. But most have no idea how to do that." Kai explained. "They also have no idea how to control their spirit energy, so even if they knew where to go, they wouldn't be able to join the academy."

"Coyote Starrk." Yamamoto growled, opening his eyes. "The Shino Academy is sufficient. That is a way to train Soul Reapers, and it has worked for the past-"

"I don't care how long you _think_ it worked. Because it clearly didn't."

"Tell me, Starrk. Where are the buildings going to come from? Are you going to pay for all of them?"

"I'm going to have the Rukon District residents build them. I am going to find a Royal Clan that will back me with money. I will find a way to pay them back, either in Kan" (currency of the Soul Society) "or with services." Starrk said. "I will start with trying to form alliances here. Who else is willing to help me?"

"I will." Jushiro said.

"I will." Rangiku remembered Toshiro nearly killing his grandmother just by being near him.

"I will." Momo agreed.

"We will!" Kai shouted, putting his hand on Mizu's shoulder.

"Rose and I will." Love said.

"I will." Kensei cracked his knuckles. "It's about time that this place got shaken up a bit."

"I will back you." Toshiro said, thinking the same thing as Rangiku.

Starrk turned to Byakuya. "Twenty Eighth Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Would you please stand with me?"

The Kuchiki didn't waste a second. "I will not lower myself down to that level. If you wish to help the people of Rukon, then you may do as you wish. However, I will not be involved."

"There's always the Shihion Clan." Lilynette told Starrk.

He nodded.

"I'll back ya." Kenpachi said. "I don't have any money, but my Squad can teach them how to fight."

"Despite knowing this will fail, I will put my weight behind this." Mayuri said.

"You will?" Lilynette asked, eyes nearly popping from her skull.

"Yes. Simply for the spectacle of Coyote Starrk's downfall." He grinned. "Should you fail... I suggest you give up your position as Captain. No Captain should hold the shame of such a failure."

Starrk nodded. "Very well."

 _When he isn't a Captain, I have the right to experiment on him!_ Mayuri thought. _Yes, this is perfect!_

* * *

Starrk, alone, walked up to a massive cave. "Who goes there?" Growled a loud booming voice.

"Captain Coyote Starrk, of the Soul Society."

"We don't want your kind here."

"I wish to speak with Sajin."

"YOU MAY NOT!"

Just then, Sajin teleported out.

"How did you find your may to the Animal Realm, Starrk?"

"The same way you did, probably." Starrk told him calmly. "I'm going to change the Soul Society. I need as much help as I can possibly get."

"Sorry. But I cannot return to the Soul Society; I cannot show my face for what I have done."

"You haven't done anything wrong. Aizen was controlling you."

"But my blade cut Shunsui, and he's dead now. This is something that cannot be taken back." His gaze dropped. "I'm sorry, Starrk. But I can't help you."

"I see." Starrk sighed. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He opened up a Senkaimon and stepped through.

* * *

"That man is going to change the Soul Society..." Kirinji told Ichibe. "What do you think his next move is?"

"He told me before he left. After taming the darkest depths of Rukon, he's going to change the Royal Guard."

"Why the hell is he doing this?"

"For multiple reasons. He believes that we should have helped defeat Aizen. He mentioned Shunsui Kyoraku's death, as well as Raizen Makiza. I told him that he cannot take the high ground with their deaths if he did not care when a member of the Rukon District died."

"So he's doing this to make a point?"

"You might think so. However, he's doing this because he actually cares. It was as if he knew, but he wouldn't accept it. Now that he has accepted it, he's going to do something about it."

"Hmm... so how is he going to change the Royal Guard?"

"The same way as Rukon. He's going to get as many people to back him as possible, and then he's going to bring us down to his level."

"This is not a democracy. He can't just over throw us."

Ichibe crossed his arms, but didn't respond.

"We should take him down."

"We cannot. He has not yet threatened the Royal Family nor the Royal Guard itself. And being as it's a non-hostile take over, I don't know that we'll even be able to resist him at all."

* * *

Nelliel, now alone, was walking through the empty desert of Hueco Mundo. For the longest time, she found nothing. She searched for hours upon hours for the Arrancar she meet. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so she was certain she would see him if he was visible.

Eventually, when she was about to turn back, she sensed a near-by spirit energy. She quickly turned and chased after it. But it began to fade. When it was nearly to the point where she couldn't sense it anymore, it'd come back into her pesquisa.

 _He's playing with me..._ Nelliel thought. _He's letting me know that his control over his spirit energy is greater than mine._

Then, he appeared in front of her. "You have followed me for long enough. What do you want?" He was a giant Arrancar, with the same cold eyes. He wore all black, which would have made it all that much harder to see him when her eyes hadn't adjusted to the destroyed sky.

"My leader, the Primera Epsada, has requested your presence."

"When I asked you who the leader of Hueco Mundo is, you said Aizen and Baraggan. Baraggan has died, and Aizen is imprisoned. Why did you not mention the Primera then?"

"I... don't know."

"I will speak with him."

Nelliel lead the large Arrancar to Las Noches.

* * *

Dann, lying in his bed, was beginning to feel sick. _A powerful Spirit energy is near. I didn't even have to use my pesquisa to find him..._ He shot up, darting out his door.

"What? Where's the fire?" Asked Apacchi, who happened to be walking by his door.

"Tell everyone who has left to return at once. My visitor has arrived."

Dann waited two minutes for everyone to arrive.

"What is your name, Arrancar?" Dann asked.

"Jaian Palladio. And you are?"

"Primera Espada. Dann Gordeau. Palladio, I challenge you to a duel."

"If I win?"

"You will take my spot at the top. You will become the Primera. If you lose, I die a meaningless death in a few hours."

"I will not fight you."

"Why the hell not?" Grimmjow roared. "We searched high and low for your stupid ass and you can't even-"

Palladio suddenly smacked Grimmjow across the mouth, knocking him to the ground. "I do not fight those who won't stand a chance."

Dann grinned. "Let's see if your power can back up your words!" He charged a Cero, slamming into Palladio's chest. The Arrancar growled in anger and pain. He drew his sword. The blade was a one handed weapon, with a backward curvature near the tip of the blade. He slashed the Primera across the chest. Dann groaned, spitting blood blood onto the ground.

The Espada leapt up into the air, kicking the large Arrancar hard in the chin. Palladio grabbed Dann out of the air and charged up a dark orange cero from his mouth. Dann countered with his azure Cero, only barely enough to hold back.

Harribel took a step forward, but Grimmjow put his hand on her shoulder. "He has chosen his path. If you step in his way, the rest of his life will be spent in anger and agony."

"He's only able to stand up to him this well because Dann is dying."

"Maybe so. But we cannot stop this fight. Look on the bright side. At least his estimate of dying the next time he used his spirit energy was wrong."

Blue samurai armor glowed around Dann, and a blade formed in his hand. He slashed him across the shoulder, blood dripping from the man's arm.

"That's it!" Roared the Arrancar, grinning. "This battle has been fun, but it ends now. Massacure, Mito!" The dark orange energy filled the air, forcing all of the Espada, including Dann, backward.

Palladio had transformed into a black scaled dragon with the same eyes. He had grown significantly in size, being at least three times larger than before. Massive wings had sprouted from his shoulders. Each scale was the size of a dinner plate and as sharp as a well-maintained katana. His teeth were the size of a person, each as sharp as needles. "Now... you die."

He opened his massive jaw, blasting crimson flames onto the Primera. The flames immediately coated his body, making him invisible in the fire.

 _Finally... someone who is stronger than Starrk..._ Dann thought. _My only regret is that I didn't get to see him fight Starrk. Oh well, I guess._

Harribel quickly used her water to put out the flames. But the Primera's body had already turned into spirit energy and disappeared. "No..." She mumbled.

"Now I am the Primera." Palladio said.

* * *

Coyote Starrk, deep in Rukon, was sitting on a chair in a large classroom. The room quickly filled with aspiring Soul Reapers and people who needed shelter. They were all speaking to each other, in the same way any student would. However when Coyote stood, they all silenced. They knew him by reputation alone. The man who defeated Sosuke Aizen and the Primera Espada. Not one of them, not even the gutsiest of them, dared to question his power.

Starrk's tired eyes examined the crowd. "There's more people in here than there was yesterday. Tell us your names."

Each new person introduced themselves.

"Good. Now I can start the lesson."

* * *

Palladio was sitting in a massive chair at an Espada meeting. "Regardless of how you feel about me, or how you felt about Dann, I am now the leader of this group."

"I cannot except that!" Grimmjow roared, slamming his hands on the table. The table cracked under his hand. "How can someone we've never meet lead us? That's insane!"

"I will not fall under the rule of a ruthless barbarian like yourself." Harribel said.

"Those of you who do not agree with my rule may leave. I will be making great changes to this world."

"Changes like what?" Grimmjow growled.

"Hueco Mundo will once again rival the Soul Society. It will no longer be the one-sided battles that we have come to know when battling the Soul Reapers. Fighting us will become something every Soul Reaper loathes."

* * *

Within a few years, Starrk strolled back into the Head Captain's barracks.

"I applaud you for your efforts. You created these schools and you also ran them yourself. Surprisingly, you also kept up with your Captain duties."

"That was much easier to do when there wasn't a war going on."

"So why have you returned?"

"I have tamed each district of Rukon. There is no place without the Kyoraku School."

"Then your job is complete."

"No. No it isn't."

"What else is there?"

"I'm going to join the Royal Guard. And I'm going to change Squad Zero."

Before Yamamoto could respond, Chojiro burst through the door. "Captain! All of the Espada have attacked the Soul Society! The Primera Espada has already killed a hundred Soul Reapers!"

Starrk stood. "Lilynette."

She flash stepped to his side immediately. "Let's go."

The two began to leave.

"He hasn't told you where he's at."

"I can sense him." Starrk said.

"You ready to defeat another Primera Espada?" Lilynette asked. "This time, we'll be sure to kill him."

The two flash stepped away.

"Are you sure you don't want to go after them?" Chojiro asked.

"That won't be necessary. No matter how strong the foe, as long as Starrk stands with us."

* * *

Several blue wolves lunged at an ebony dragon.

Starrk floated in the air, above Squad Five, which was now covered in flames.

The wolves exploded, but the dragon didn't seem phased.

"It's no good." Lilynette said. "His scales are too powerful."

"Then I guess I have no other choice. Ban-"

Before he could release his Bankai, someone else shouted. "Blacken. Ichimonji." Black ink splattered onto the dragon's ebony scales. Then a blade effortlessly cleaved it's head off it's shoulders.

Ichibe grinned, leaning his Shikai released Zanpakuto against his shoulder. "This Espada would have threatened the Royal family eventually. It's best to eliminate a threat from it's roots!"

"You did it." Kirinji said, suddenly behind Starrk. "You managed to get us outside, into the real world."

"Ichibe is the one who did it." Starrk said. "I didn't even join you guys yet."

"That may be true. But you're the one who convinced him it needed changed."

"Coyote Starrk!" Ichibe shouted. "Your name will forever be engraved into the walls of the Soul Society! You will be known through-out the generations as a man who was willing to make changes when no one else was!"

"Your goal has been reached." Kirinji said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"There is inequality everywhere. Now that I conquered the Soul Society, I have the Animal Realm, Hueco Mundo, and the Human World. I'll tame all three. The question is, which one should I start with?"

* * *

Notes: Thank EVERYONE who interacted with the story. This is the last official chapter of this story. I will post a chapter were it is the notes I had of the document. Some people may be interested in that, some may not. I think it'd be interesting for you guys to see what plans I had that didn't pan out.

It's a shame that I didn't reach my goal, but it happens. Thank you all for reading this far into my story. It's been filled with ups and downs. Full of hiatuses and me changing how many episodes would come out in a week. Once again, I'd like to say check out War for Hueco Mundo because that's a story that I'm currently working on with my friend. As for Loba Rising, I only need one more person to tell me to continue to for me to do that.

I am, however, going to move to Archive of Our Own. I don't know how soon I'm going to post a chapter there, but that's where my solo stories are going to be from now on. If I meet someone from Fanfiction and work on a story with them, it only makes sense to keep the story on Fanfiction- it'd be weird to post a story on Archive if I worked on it on Fanfiction. And obviously if I pick up a story that I previously dropped (such as Devil Flame or Kenpachi in Naruto), it'll be on Fanfiction.

It's almost a shame for me to end this story, it's been going on for so long. I initially published it on 4/11/2016, which means it's been going on for a little more than two years. This story helped improve my writing style, so Coyote Starrk- A Soul Reaper will forever hold a special place in my heart. Even if it does have a stupid name.

I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story.

125HoHo, Aderpyuchiha, Angelo1999, Angelwolf22, Baylee1100, Bhoddisatva, Bingkang Zhang1, Birdly The Reaper Of Souls, Blackcheetha5, Blueberryy98, Castlewood, Corvus Branwen, CryStorm808, Cyklone117, Dragon7597, FaithfulAizen, FallenAngelxlx, FanFictionAnimeLover, Fire lord 626, Ghost7393, Girl-luvs-manga, JimmyHall24, Kaomiyo, King of Fans, Lobisomen616, Lunarmist45, Lyisle Lualdi, Missyann13, NerdsAlterEgo, NicholasDreamer4, Nilinara, ReapHubris, Saemoon, SamuraiNinjaDragon, SilentxHunter, SoulReaperKit, Spirito1987, Squidgod812, Starawesomeness2, Taiski, The Crimson Killer, TheGgaming, Therjj, Tomoe Mami, Tryndamer95, Unknown Eldritch, Veterix Law, WolfmanStarrk, Yakyi-dono, Zaver 210, blaberous, blakeho123, bloodredmoon22, digreg, dragongodslayer7, dragoth11, epic insanity666, hikarumarch, jamesnty1, 017, king carlos, kyle77776, lovewrath, ncread, , vicwilliams, wjgr, Anon Reader22, Bloody Moon Mist, Brianhardt, CALAMITY001, Dani Stark, Darkaggie, Dele124, DetectiveBiggs98, FireEmblemLover39, GGPD, HabitMcRabbit, Hiya120, Ice Salmons, Johnny Spectre, Kalliso-Myth, KronosRKS, Lost Emperor, Lululelolo2, Mike699, Miroth, RecompenseOfTheFallen, SilverFangs340, Vandun, arcanajade, burbondy, celticprince127, crow woyzeck, geekycutecupcake, julianvbek1, luckmaster1, sepser, vueren, xXReiHideoHiwatariXx, yan31110, Hallow, KnightLawn, MaKI, Darkmachines, Hunter the ogd, A fan, justafan, RobJohnson, Jamie wants a cookie, and any Guest who has reviewed the story.

Special thanks to Girl-luvs-manga, Unknown Eldritch (formerly known as Rukudo something, he helped me out more with Kenpachi in Naruto, but he still helped me out), and Hallow. I'd also like to thank Aderpyuchiha for briefly being my beta as well as FireEmblemLover39 for being my Beta Reader throughout the story. Everyone here has helped me out quite a bit.

Remember, I'm still writing War for Hueco Mundo with Fire lord 626, so you will still have content on this site from me.

Being as you made it this far, what story should I post on Archive first? Falcon Ninja Asuma- a story about Asuma Sarutobi through-out the series of Naruto, a Naruto Self Insert, or a Soul Eater Fanfiction? I'm leaning toward Falcon Ninja Asuma- mostly because I have an actual name for that one. I have the most done in the Self Insert, however.

* * *

Now it's time for some anime reviews, Soul Eater being first.

What I liked: Soul and Maka are pretty cool. The abilities were interesting. The character development is pretty good. All of the characters have a unique appearance. (The most boring appearance being Maka). The art and animation are pretty good. I love to hate the antagonists of the series. Majority of the fights are pretty good, albeit, not as good as Bleach's fights. The female characters aren't presented as useless like they are in other anime (Sakura, for example).

What I disliked: The first few episodes have a lot of fanservice, which kinda gives you the wrong impression.* At the beginning, Black Star and Death the Kid are completely unbearable. Black Star becomes better through-out but Kid is consistently annoying through-out. To save money on background characters most of them are drawn really quickly.** The ending was bad. The arc with the saw-dude and the golems was pretty boring.

*It's not the fanservice that's bad, it's the giving you the wrong idea of what's to come.

**I can understand why they did this, it's just kinda annoying.

Final thoughts: I ranked it good, overall. Aside from the beginning, there's a tad of fanservice through-out the series. It really reminds me of Bleach but taken in a different light. I want to write a Bleach/Soul Eater crossover, but I don't really know what I'll do with it. If I do, it'll be up on Archive. I haven't seen Soul Eater NOT yet, but I plan to at least check it out. Medusa's crew (Medusa, Freed, and Eruka) is so much better than Arachne's crew (Arachne, Mosquito, and Giriko), by the way.

* * *

Elfen Lied

What I liked: The abilities were really interesting. Sometimes the memory loss was done in an interesting way, other times it's done in a way that seems like it's a cop out for the writers. The fights are pretty cool. Much like Kaze no Yojimbo, everyone is presented as they have an agenda, and not just characters that appears when it's convenient for the plot. The characters are good. The art is also nice too look at, as well as the animation.

What I disliked: The aforementioned memory loss seeming like a cop out for the writers. In fights, there's a lot of clothing damage. A lot of unnecessary nudity, especially in fights. I usually try to stay unbiased, but I gotta stay honest. I dislike the fanservice in this show. Like, seriously? Panty shots as a chick is killing a bunch of people? Come on, bro.

Final thoughts: I ranked it good, overall. Very, very, bloody. If you have a weak stomach, I don't advice watching this show. The anime ends a lot before the manga ends, so I may or may not read the manga.


	106. Extra Stuff

This is my info document. Everything I had on here, is what I had written out for the story. Some things I changed when writing the story. Also, some things might not make sense-because it only had to make sense to me- so I'll do my best to clarify. Anything in parentheses is clarifications.

How to deal with the large amount of battles? Cut them short? Eliminate a few battles? (Me asking myself how I'm going to conquer the repetitive nature of just battles one after another.)

* * *

(Me listing combat-oriented Soul Reapers in Fake Karakura) Fake Karakura: Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki.

Healers at Fake Karakura: Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, and her squad.

(Initially elsewhere, but went to Fake Karakura) Made it Back to Fake Karakura: Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Sajin Komamura, Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, and Chojiro Sasikibe, Rose Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kai and Mizu Umino, Yasutora, Uryu, Ayame, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, and Raizen Makiza.

(The people that were there to protect the Healers) Back up Squad Four: Kido Corps, Marechiyo Omaeda, Hachi Ushoda, and Nanao Ise.

(Me listing all the important Arrancar) Arrancar: Dann, Baraggan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Granz, Aaroniero, Yammy, Aldegor, Apachi, Findorr, Rudbornn, Charlotte, Dordoni, Cloning Arrancar, Hammerhead Arrancar, Tesra, Lumina and Verona, Gantenbainne, Loly, Menoly, Wonderweiss, Poww, Nirgge, Redder, Mila Rose, Cirucci, Sung-Sun, Ggio, Medazeppi, Wernarr, and Zodd.

(Arrancar I initially planned on going to Fake Karakura, most- if not all- didn't make it there) Arrancar That Made it to Fake Karakura: Nnoitra, Wonderweiss, Granz, Aaroniero, Aldegor, Charlotte, Dordoni, Cloning Arrancar, Hammerhead Arrancar, Tesra, Lumina and Verona, Gantenbainne, Nirgge, Cirucci, Ggio, Medazeppi, Wernarr, Poww, Redder.

Arrancar in Fake Karakura: Baraggan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Apacci, Findorr, Rudbornn, Loly, Menoly, Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose, Zodd.

(Arrancar that joined up later) Also in Arrancar in Fake Karakura: Dann, and Zommari.

(Something I put in later so I remembered who all died and so on) Alive: Dordoni, Cirucci, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Dann.

* * *

Characters/Zanpakuto

Kai Zanpakuto name: Tamashi. Release command: Raise hell. Shikai: Turns into a Nodachi, with a blue hilt. Special ability: Creates a second being- which is his Zanpakuto spirit that fights along side him.

Commander of Kido Corps: Hikaru Yamada. Corporal.

Mizu Zanpakuto name: Tsuyoi Hoseki. Release command: Empower. Shikai: Turns into a fencing swordwith a pistol grip. Guard with black and golden. Special ability: Can predict when his opponent will strike next.

Starrk Bankai name: Los Lobos Muertos. Bankai: Starrk and Lilynette fuse back together. Can blast ceros from his hands, and he can create swords. Can't control his spirit energy. Special ability: Turns into a werewolf. Special ability 2: Creates a massive wolf of energy that blasts ceros from his mouth. (I switched Starrk's initial Bankai and his second special ability).

Ayame Zanpakuto name: Takeuchi no Kami. Release command: Destroy him. In addition to her standard Shikai abilities, she can also train the spirit energy of her opponents. Bankai: Gets coated in a deadly poison. She needs to coat herself with spirit energy or it will kill her. Limited to close range. Runs out of energy quickly. Original Shikai: Episode 11/12. Adapted Shikai: 34/35. Bankai: 50.

Raizen Zanpakuto name: Seiji Manzo. Release command: Slice. Shikai and Bankai: Episode six.

* * *

(Bold is the person that wins, Italics is a draw. Nearly all of these were changed.)

Major battles: (Real Karakura) **Kensei** versus Zommari. Raizen and Ayame versus **Dann**. Kensei versus **Dann**. _Starrk Shikai versus Dann_. **Starrk Bankai** versus Dann.

(Fake Karakura) Baraggan versus **Sui-Feng**. Harribel versus **Toshiro**. **Ulquiorra** versus Byakuya. Grimmjow versus **Ichigo**. Yammy versus **Kenpachi**. Apacci, Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose versus **Rangiku and Nemu**. Findorr versus **Tetsuzaemon**. Rudbornn versus **Mayuri**. Loly and Menoly versus **Yachiru**. Zodd versus **Hiyori**. **Kenpachi** versus Ulquiorra. **Ichimaru** versus Sui-Feng (not sure why I paired them up). **Tosen** versus Mayuri, Tetsuaemon, and Nemu (gesius, I was gonna have Tosen beast).

(Hueco Mundo) Nnoitra versus **Shunsui**. **Jushiro** versus Cloning Arrancer. **Wonderweiss** versus Chojiro. **Granz** versus Renji. **Nnoitra** versus Renji. Granz versus **Shunsui**. Aaroniero versus **Momo**. Aldegor versus **Lisa**. Charlotte versus **Yumichika**. Dordoni versus **Kai**. **Hammerhead Arrancar** versus Mashiro (At this point, I was thinking the Soul Reapers were winning too much. So brilliant old me decided the damn Visored Mashiro would lose to a fodder ass mofo). Tesra versus **Mizu**. Lumina and Verona versus **Uryu**. Poww versus **Sajin**. Gantenbainne versus **Sado**. **Wonderweiss** versus Mizu. Nirgge versus **Ikkaku**. Redder versus **Izuru**. **Shuhei** versus Ggio. Rose versus **Cirucci, Wernarr, Medazeppi**. **Jushiro and Sajin** versus Medazeppi, Wernarr, and Cirucci. **Kai and Mashiro** versus Hammerhead Arrancar. **Chojiro {Bankai}** versus Wonderweiss {Resurreccion}.

* * *

(Again, almost all of these were changed. This is the order of fights.)

Order of fights: Yama keeps Espada away from the battle. Kensei v. Zommari, Raizen and Ayame v. Dann. Captains in Fake Kara start taking down randoms. Several people struggle with battling Rudbornn, then Mayuri fights him. Rangiku and Nemu v. Harribel Numeros. Shunsui v. Nnoitra. Jushiro v. Cloning. Wonderweiss v. Chojiro. Granz v. Renji. Aaroniero v. Momo. Aldgor v. Lisa. Charlotte v. Yumichika. Dordoni v. Kai. Hammerhead v. Mashiro. Tesra v. Mizu. Uryu and Sado run to get Orihime. Nirgge v. Ikkaku. Gantenbainne v. Sado. Lumina and Verona v. Uryu. Dordoni v. Kai. Redder v. Izuru. Shuhei v. Ggio. Rose v. Cirucci, Wernarr, and Medazeppi.

Kensei v. Dann. Baraggan v. Sui-Feng. Harribel v. Toshiro. Ulquiorra v. Byakuya. Grimmjow v. Ichigo. Yammy v. Kenpachi. Apacci, Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose v. Rangiku and Nemu. Findorr v. Tetsuzaemon. Loly n Menoly v. Yachiru. Zodd v. Hiyori. Granz v. Shunsui. Aldegor v. Lisa. Poww v. Sajin. Kai and Mashiro v. Hammerhead. Wonderweiss v. Mizu.

Starrk v. Dann. Kenpachi v. Ulquiorra. Ichimaru v. Sui-Feng. Tosen v. Mayuri, Tetsuaemon, and Nemu. Jushiro and Sajin v. Medazeppi, Weranarr, and Cirucci. Chojiro v. Wonderweiss {rematch}.

Current Happenings: {Hypnotized} Jushiro v. Shunsui. Starrk v. {Hypnotized} Kensei, {Hypnotized} Yumichika, and {Hypnotized} Sajin. Kisuke v. Tosen. Yoruichi and Rangiku v. Gin. Aizen v. Everyone. (This part is what I would update while I'm writing the story, so I could keep track better I kinda haven't updated anything.)

Kai can no longer use Tamashi. Grimmjow being {temporarily} deaf. Sado and Uryu are guarding Yamamoto.

* * *

(Other people I wanted to be taken over, some of which didn't happen)

Other people that will be taken over: Harribel, Hachi, Momo,Jushiro, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Shuhei, and Sanderwicci.

* * *

(Where everyone is at, I don't remember if any of these got changed for the final draft/ if this was part of the final draft)

Yama is in the Kido barrier. Unohana is being healed, still hypnotized. Toshiro is being healed after his battle with Wonderweiss. Kenpachi is being healed after his battle with Yammy. Momo, Nanao, Sentaro, Hiyori, and Kiyone are guarding the Kido Barrier.

* * *

People who get hypnotized: Baraggan, Yamamoto, Unohana, Momo, Sajin, Jushiro, Kensei, Chojiro, Mashiro, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Rose.

List of important characters: {lives, _unsure_ , **die** } (People who died in the war, which is why Dann is still alive)

Dann, **Baraggan** , Harribel, Ulquiorra, **Nnoitra** , Grimmjow, **Zommari, Granz, Aaroniero, Yammy** , Dordoni, Sanderwicci, **Ichimaru** , _Aizen_ , **Tosen** , Yamamoto, Chojiro, Sui-Feng, **Omaeda** , **Raizen** , Izuru, Unohana, Isane, Starrk, Momo, Lilynette, Kai, Mizu, **Byakuya** , Renji, Sajin, Tetsuzaemon, **Shunsui,** Nanao, Ayame, Shuhei, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kenpachi, _Yachiru_ (obviously I knew she'd be a Zanpakuto spirit, I just didn't know if she would remain Lieutenant or not), Ikkaku, **Yumichika** , Mayuri, Nemu, Jushiro, Rukia, **Hideki, Hikaru** , Shinji, **Kensei** , Hachi, Mashiro, Lisa, Hiyori, Love, Rose. (I didn't plan on killing Raizen, I initially wanted Byakuya to die against Ulquiorra. However, I decided to change that plan. I was also going to have Starrk, in a fight of rage, kill the hypnotized Kensei after Shunsui died. However, I decided that losing that much control would be too out of character).

* * *

New (Espada) ranks: 1: OC. 2: Harribel. 3: Nel. 4Ulquiorra. 5Dordoni. 6Grimmjow. 7Sanderwicci. 8-10OC.

* * *

(Soul Reaper) Ranks: Squad One: Captain: Yamamoto. Lieutenant: Chojiro.

Squad Two: Captain: Sui-Feng. Lieutenant: Hiyori.

Squad Three: Captain: Raizen. Lieutenant: Izuru.

Squad Four: Captain: Unohana. Lieutenant: Isane. 3rd: Mizu.

Squad Five: Captain: Shinji. Lieutenant: Mashiro.

Squad Six: Captain: Love. Lieutenant: Renji.

Squad Seven: Captain: Rose. Lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon.

Squad Eight: Captain: Starrk. Lieutenant: Lilynette. Lieutenant: Nanao.

Squad Nine: Captain: Ayame. Lieutenant: Shuhei.

Squad Ten: Captain: Toshiro. Lieutenant: Rangiku.

Squad Eleven: Captain: Kenpachi. Lieutenant: Lisa. Lieutenant: Kai. 3rd: Ikkaku.

Squad Twelve: Captain: Mayuri. Lieutenant: Nemu.

Squad Thirteen. Captain: Jushiro. Lieutenant: Momo.

Kido Corp: Corporal: Commander: Hachi. Corporal: Hazan Shiming.

* * *

OC Primera. Name: Jaian Palladio. Appearance: Bigger than Yammy. White eyes. Wears a black cloak wrapped around himself. Orange spirit energy. Personality: Calm, powerful, blood knight. Release command: Massacre. Resurreccion: Transforms into a dragon. Zanpakuto: One-handed sword Slight curve closer to the top, the tip is also slightly larger than the rest of the blade. (OC Primera, which I created after I redid the squads and stuff, so I didn't want to put it with the other character documents).

* * *

"They have power. But neither of them use all of their power, so they're afraid. Afraid of their own power, maybe. They also try to avoid fighting, so they're afraid of losing."-Kenpachi on Jushiro and Shunsui. (Random quote I had and never deleted for whatever reason. I included this in a chapter, the one where Kenpachi duels Raizen).

* * *

Notes: This story is finally over. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who interacted with this story. If you think I didn't include your name on the thank you list, especially you darkmachines, hit control F and then type in your name. If it actually doesn't come up, I'll go back and edit it and put it back in. (However, dark, your name is on there. It's closer to the bottom.)

If you're wondering what order I put those in, at the beginning it's ABC order of who favorited the story (Fanfiction, however, makes it so if you don't capitalize it, it shows up after the Capitalized ABC order. After favorites, it's follows, then reviews. If you followed and favorited, it's a likely I kept you in follows. If you did all three, it was whatever category I felt like leaving you in.


End file.
